Animole The Remix aka Pokemole 2
by CHROMUS
Summary: With the mole discovered, let's find out the line-up for next season! WARNING: REVIEWS CONTAIN SPOILERS!
1. Default Chapter

****

ANIMOLE: THE REMIX

(Formely Pokemole 2)

PROLOGUE

* * * *

Well, it's been a long time coming, but this is the sequel to the surprisingly first Pokemole which did much better than I expected. 

Now, it's the sequel's turn, and like a certain other Mole sequel, this will have prizes involved, and I'd like to thank the many people who have confirmed entry, between 13 and 15 (I'm still unsure on two people). 

But there is still time for others to enter. This chapter doesn't kick off the mole thing, it's the opening, the prologue. This will get you into the characters, who is in it, and early ideas for mole.

Note: You may not know all the characters in this fic, but that's O.K. Remember, it's not who you know, it's WHAT you know.

So, let's a-go!

* * * *

****

3 MONTHS AFTER THE SURVIVORS

Duelist Kingdom

After a lot of work done in linking two survivors at the same time, Christopher L. Homer, current owner of Duelist Kingdom, otherwise known as Chromus, had decided on a little break…

…break meaning living it rough and ready on a certain moon base, but that wasn't the point.

However, with Skuld around he knew his base was in command. And besides, he had a welcome host for this time…

After the Tom switcheraoo problems in his stint of hosting, he decided to let someone else take the role…

…and who better than a mole of her own?

****

6.00am – DAY 1

"Miss Miyazawa?"

*HOST OF POKEMOLE 2 – YUKINO MIZAYAWA: SHOW 'KARE KANO – HIS OR HER CIRCUMSTANCES'*

Yukino Miyazawa was used to getting up early for her studying, her role as model student had lived by that image and routine, and despite dropping her mask to her boyfriend Souchiro Arima, she still continued with the routine just to prove she could be a good student AND have a steady relationship at the same time.

"Aw…already?"

That didn't mean she couldn't complain about it.

"WAKE UP!"

But when you got a pint-sized goddess shouting at you, it kinda deflates the point, y'know?

"Geez, today is the today the 15 contestants and one mole come, and you need to be ready! Remember, the first challenge is to find you, so you better watch out from where they are coming…" Skuld said, as Yukino rubbed her eyes.

"Oh…yeah…that thing, I wondered why I wasn't hearing Kano sobbing…" Yukino said.

"Look, we'd better get ready. The challenge is schedule for 4.00pm, and they've got to be there by then. I could get them myself, but that would be too boring. Besides, there is an outdoor buffet if they get bored…" Skuld said.

"Remind me to see if I can take your powers…" Yukino.

"Sorry, not happening." Skuld said.

* * * *

****

9.00am

Yukino felt a bit refreshed that she didn't have to go to school or anything. Chromus himself had paid a visit to her school and told her where she was going to be for the month. Yukino would get tutored by Skuld as part of the deal, which wasn't a bad thing really (she got all the free ice-cream she wanted).

At the moment, Skuld was fiddling with the Duelist Kingdom control system.

"You see here, that's how we are going to get your face towards them via hologram. As long as you don't fluff your lines, you'll be O.K…" The youngest goddess said.

"Hey, you're dealing with perfection…at times…here. I'll be fine." Yukino addressed.

"That's good." Skuld said, pushing buttons and switches like no tomorrow.

"So, who's the mole?" Yukino said.

"Ah…you see…he wouldn't tell me." Skuld said.

"What?" Yukino added.

"Not exactly. He told me to spread various clues in where-ever the world we are going, which I've done in those three months, but I'm still not sure…"

"Aw great, that mean it's just as big as surprise for me…" Yukino moaned.

"I guess it's just suspense or what-not." Skuld commented, as she brought out the dossiers for the 16 contestants. 

Yukino gave them a one-over. "What? You're able to go to the future as well?"

Skuld gave her a 'well-duh' look. "Well, I am the goddess of the future."

Yukino sweatdropped. Again, she looked them over…

"Hmm, I can't say if they are a promising bunch or not. I'll probably be taking the quiz along with them, this could be fun." Yukino smiled, as her own sleuth skills were taking over.

Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Moleville.

* * * *

****

12.00pm

"So, they'll be meeting in this cabin right?" Yukino asked the suited man.

"That's right Miss Miyazawa. Now that Master Chromus has left for the time being, he asked us to prepare some quick accomodation for his guests. They will be leaving soon after, but just to make them feel at home." Croquet, former Pegasus goon, bowed to the young girl in respect.

"Thank you." Yukino bowed back as Skuld looked on. 

"So, they go in here, eat and drink, meet outside for 4 and then we get the hologram of you ready…" Skuld said.

"Right. Now I'm glad I'm doing this thing…" Yukino said.

"You know what…I think I am to." Skuld finalised.

* * * *

****

2.45pm

It was well before an hour before the allotted time came when Skuld realised someone was coming.

"Hey, I think our first victims are arriving…" Skuld said, knowing that she herself would get the guys from the future, although there was that one kid from the past which Urd said she was getting…although Skuld trusted her big sister about as much as Belldandy liked professional wrestling.

(On the Duelist Field)

(A shot of a ship coming in, with sea duelist Mako Tsunami driving a boat where the first people are coming in. Most were coming by sea, but a few would be my air, and the rest by portal…)

(The two young men on it seemed pretty happy though…)

"Wow, a desert island, recognised as characters as last, we've got a shot at winning this man!" the taller one with glasses said.

"And just think, a desert island is a paradise for young maidens with their heart on their sleeves…" the smaller one with glasses added.

"THIS COULD BE OUR CHANCE!" they clasped their hands with anime tears coming down.

"Aw geez, you two dorks here already?" 

The two 'dorks' in question looked as the young Goddess look on with not so admiring looks.

"Aw, she's too young…" the smaller one said.

"Idiots." Skuld said, taking a leaf out of Ruri's book…

"WHAM!"

…and then one out of Akane's book. Hammerspace, the master of.

"Ouch, that hurt…" the taller one said.

"I'm Skuld, goddess of the future and you guys are…" Suddenly Skuld froze.

"Hmm…" the taller one said.

"Eh?" the shorter one added.

"I'm sorry, I've forgotten your names." Skuld said embarrassed.

The two guys facefaulted, and despite facing a goddess, addressed her.

"I'M SHIRAI!" the smaller one shouted.

"I'M HAITANI!" the taller one ended.

****

*CAPTION*

****

Shirai Kimiaki and Haitani Masayuki

Show: Love Hina

Contestants 1 and 2 of Animole.

"Ah, right. Um…one of you two could be a mole…although that's unlikely…although perverts tend to be good moles…" Skuld said.

Whilst the two guys from Love Hina struggled for an answer (and actually wondering if the other WAS a mole), Yukino was laughing from the computer panel.

"This is a riot!" She said for exclamation.

* * * *

****

3.00pm

Haitani and Shirai had already spied the food booth in the cabin, and were watching out the window for the rest of the contestants.

Skuld had gone out to get 4 people from the future whilst praying that Urd hadn't slept in.

And then…

"What's that?" Haitani said whilst having a swiss roll.

"Is that an airplane?" Shirai added.

Said plane was descending on Duelist airport, but this was a private plane, no lower-class seats for this participant.

And when she exited, Haitani and Shirai had hearts in their eyes…

"Yes! The luck is with us!" Shirai said teary-eyed.

"What a beautiful creature!" Haitani also added, and they rushed outside to try their luck…

Sad thing is, they really should have done their homework…

Haitani and Shirai were sent to the floor from mallet space (again) as the girl looked down on them.

"Pitiful. I come here early, and I've got two perverts waiting here…" The girl, in a white blouse and sailor fuku humphed her way past the riff-raff and entered the cabin.

"So, this is the mole show that baka Chromus is up to, ah well, as long as that idiot Tom isn't here to stop me this time…after all…"

In a ballerina pose (and not caring whether anyone saw her), she smiled.

"…I'm just Giselle!"

****

*CAPTION*

Giselle Dexter

Show: Pokémon

Contestant 3 of Animole.

* * * *

"You didn't have to hit us so hard…" Haitani complained.

"Please, I get here and I'm practically jumped by you two idiots as I get here, give me some credit. Besides, you better keep your toes sharp if you want to survive this game whilst I'm here…" Giselle said.

"That means she's the mole!" Shirai said.

"Fool…" Giselle said.

But before more mud slinging could come, another plane came above them.

"Two planes in 10 minutes, not bad…" Giselle said.

This one however had a lot more people on it, but only 3 of them were contestants, as the others were friends and family wishing them luck.

"…you know, the origin of Duelist Kingdom started back in Ancient Egyptian Times…" a fox eyed guy said.

"Yamazaki please, I'm nervous as it is…" A pig tailed auburn girl tried to stop the lies (although he was actually telling the truth for once…)

"It's O.K Chiharu, I'll believe in you." The guy, Yamazaki nods and smiled, causing Chiharu to blush.

****

Contestant 4: Chiharu Mihara

Show: Card Captor Sakura

"Chiharu-chan! Naoko-chan! Rika-chan! Good luck!" A genki (and familiar) girl waved to them.

"Of course Sakura-chan, we'll make you proud!" A brown haired cropped girl with glasses smiled.

****

Contestant 5: Naoko Yanagisawa

Show: Card Captor Sakura

The only adult in the group nods to the three girls.

"Just remember, we expect you to catch up when you come back." He said.

"Hai, Terada-sensei!" the three girls nods, as another girl gave the three girls their own personal photograph.

"This is going to be such an adventure for them Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said to her best friend.

"I'm glad I'm away from all those adventures…" Sakura added.

The teacher also left…but turned to have a look at the third girl in the equation, another dark brown headed girl with hair different from Naokos made one final look…

…and the two blushed.

"Hoe?" Sakura added for effort.

****

Contestant 6: Rika Sasaki

Show: Card Captor Sakura

* * * *

"Ah, some sane competition." Giselle said as she spotted the three girls coming.

"Aw, they are only young girls…" Haitani pouted.

"Yes, but they'd probably make better company than you guys…" Giselle smirked.

Haitani and Shirai hung their heads, realising they were striking out.

However, the three young girls entering at least made a bit more sunshine for them.

"Hello there!" Chiharu, ever the cheerful girl, spoke first.

"Hello." Giselle said. "You here for the competition?"

"Yup! We're here to find a mole! Sorry, I'm Chiharu, the girl with the glasses is Naoko and the other girl is Rika!"

"Hello everybody." Rika said and bowed in politeness as Giselle smiled.

"Wow, someone with manners…" Giselle added a look to Haitani and Shirai who paled.

Rika emptied a flask in her sack and took out some tea, which she served to everyone there. Even Haitani and Shirai were surprised by her kindness.

"Rika-chan knows how to make an impression!" Naoko said, reading a Duelist Kingdom magazine on the table.

"I hope you don't mind…" Rika said, a bit embarrassed.

"No, that's fine!" Haitani and Shirai said in unison, as Rika's tea-serving at least made the cabin a better place for now…

* * * *

"…so you come from Tomoeda?" Giselle asked the three CCS representatives.

"Yes. We came with our friends and teacher to see us off, Tomoyo helped pay to get us here, we were so happy when Mr. Homer asked us, rather than Sakura and Tomoyo to this, they always seem to get invited…" Naoko said.

"Ah well, at least you're here. I went to Tomoeda once, very respectable neighbourhood." Giselle said.

"It must be if it's bringing fine young girls like you." Haitani said, actually being respectful (or scared of Giselle, you decide…)

"Well, thank you…" Chiharu started, but was interrupted by a crashing sound outside…

"Ow…how did that girl ever know about landing…" a rough Osakan based voice said.

"You want to argue with a goddess?" another male voice said.

"Good point…" 

Giselle sighed. "More idiot guys…"

Rika opened the door to see two very different young men. The taller, had black hair, slightly tanned skin…and most disturbingly, a cyber arm on his right arm, and his leg…

"Umm…" Naoko said.

The other man had ginger scruffy hair, glasses like Naokos and freckles. He wore a camera round his neck over his tank pictured shirt. He wore a friendly smile to the girls as they entered.

"Aw, nuts, figured they would be scared…" the taller boy said.

"Touji, Hikari paid well to get you better, it's not a fashion item but still…"

The boy, Touji, blushed. "Ah well…Kensuke…" 

"Yep?"

"Embarrass me again and die."

"Got it."

****

Contestants 7 and 8: Touji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida

Show: Neon Genesis Evangelion

Giselle breathed a sigh of relief, as she recognised the name. 'So that's Touji, the guy Hikari was saving, O.K, so he may be an idiot but I'm safe from him. The other guy however…'

"Hello!" said a chirpy Chiharu.

"Oh hi!" Kensuke added. "Wow, we've got a mix of people here haven't we?"

"Ah, some male company who won't scare us…I hope…" Shirai said, at least for the moment, away from Giselle's icy stare. 

Kensuke, smart as he is, realised that the guys were a bit scared of the gorgeous girl in the mini-skirt over there. 'I'll talk to her later.' He decided.

Touji began talking to the three younger girls as Kensuke shook his head.

"He may be tough as nails, but he's just a big kid, like with his sister." Kensuke said.

"Kensuke?" Touji said.

"I know…shut up or die."

"Good otaku."

* * * *

****

3.30pm

"Well 8 people here, and no sign of anyone else…whether there is a mole already here, I'll find out sooner than later…" Giselle said.

As if on cue, the boat came in again, only it was more of a cruiser than Mako's speedboat.

"Wow, who is on that?" Naoko and Kensuke said in unison, the two otakus pretty much set in their ways.

Chiharu shook her head as Touji looks vaguely embarrassed. Rika just continued to make more tea for their new guests, as Haitani and Shirai hoped that their luck would change. Giselle looked uninterested.

"Bye Uncle Fred! Thanks for the lift!" said a high pitched female voice.

"Geez Yolei, you seem capable of getting anywhere in the world…" said a deep male voice.

"Ken, you don't know the half of it. You should have seen what steps she took to get us to America…" another male voice, younger, said.

The three stepped onto Duelist Kingdom, and the girl, in dramatic fashion, pulled a flag out and placed it on the land.

"I claim this land in the name of the Digimon!" the girl said before flashing a V-sign.

"Morons…" Giselle said.

"Wow, what style!" Kensuke said.

****

Contestants 9-11: Yolei Inoue, Ken Ichijoji, Cody Hida

Show: Digimon 02

"Think you'll have better luck this time Cody?" Yolei said.

"I hope so…" Cody said quietly, his kendo stick ready.

"Relax guys, think of it as a better vacation, at least we won't be starving…" Ken said.

"Oh, wait, is that other guy with us?" Yolei said.

"I'm right here thanks miss!" said a sweet male voice.

"Oh good, I thought after that woman left you there you weren't going to come…" Yolei smiled at the fourth companion. He was wearing chinese robes which covered his arms like a praying mantis, but the sweet smile on his ponytailed head made you think he was anything but deadly.

"…what's your name?" Cody asked.

"Oh forgive me! I am Ou Dokun, but you can call me by my celestrial name, Chiriko!"

****

Contestant 12: Chiriko

Show: Fushigi Yuugi

"Wow, he's cute!" Naoko said, although to which of the three boys she was referring to was unsure.

Even Giselle was taking an interest in the new comers, most eyes on Chiriko and the clothes he was wearing.

"That's…a bit unusual kid…" Touji said, as Kensuke decided not to speak how what he wears wasn't unusual.

"Ah, there is a reason. You see…"

* * * *

"Ancient China? Wow." Giselle said, indeed impressed as Chiriko was telling the group all his tales. Rika in particular was also interesting in the young bishounen.

"So, we've got two guys from the slightest distant future, and one from the distant past, and I think Skuld said she was getting some more…"

Cue a knock on the door.

"Um…is this the 'mole' competition I heard about?" said a shy male voice.

"Yep, come on in!" Yolei said as the next entrant came.

He was average height, and about Chiriko's age. His sleek black hair, slightly pointy at the back over his bishounen face. His orange and black uniform and black pants signalled a man of authority…but even so, he couldn't hide his nervousness.

"I'm sorry, a girl dropped me off here, saying just to come inside, so I wasn't sure what to expect…" the boy, his suitcase in arm, looked quite embarrassed.

"Don't worry, not everyone is here yet…" Ken offered. "May I ask you're name?"

"Certainly, sir." The boy said with an edge of politeness. "It's Haley. Haley Mabiki."

****

Contestant 13: Haley Mabiki

Show: Nadesico – Prince of Darkness

"Haley then, welcome aboard." Cody said and bowed to him. Haley bowed back nervously.

"Thank you."

Haley was introduced to everyone, (and got a pleasant smile from Giselle to boot making him blush and Haitani/Shirai fume), as the time was ticking…

* * * *

****

3.45pm

Cody was a bit stunned to hear that this guy, Haley, actually knew Ruri, and vice versa. Adventures of other old friends like Tamahome and Hikari from Chiriko and Touji helped, as even Haitani and Shirai got involved with learning about Shinobu, Hikari's friend from that survivor show.

"Miss Rika, this is wonderful…" Haley said.

"Oh, that's O.K. Thank you." The young girl said.

"Let's see…there should be three people still to come…" Ken said, looking on at everyone (maybe already spying some mole pie…)

"Well, they better get here soon, otherwise they are going to be late…" Kensuke said.

"Late? I'm late…I'M ALWAYS LATE!"

That voice was new. Everyone turned to the door as a girl was hopelessly swimming out of the water (where Skuld had 'dropped' her from her final visit from the future, a bit more tricky this time coming from the year 4999)…

"WHY NOW? WHY DID I HAVE TO BE LATE NOW OF ALL TIMES?"

A light brown haired high pigtailed girl was running…at unnatural speed. However, what they saw of her was enough to put Haitani, Shirai and even Kensuke a bit of a heart attack…

"Pretty!" they pretty much said in unison.

"Losers…" Giselle, Touji and Yolei pretty much said in unison after that.

Finally, the girl, a bit out of breath, stopped outside the cabin. "Sorry everyone, I'm sorry I'm so late…"

"You're not late, don't worry." Cody said.

"…it's just that I had to get up and my hair was in a knot, and Itchan and Kris were arguing again and then…huh? I'm not late?" the girl said.

"Nope, not at all, 15 minutes left!" Chiharu said.

"Thank heavens!" The girl (early for the first time in her life) bowed. Haitani and Shirai pretty much were godsmacked with this girl, but now wasn't the time…

"And you are?" Touji asked.

"Oh…sorry, my name is Akari Kanzaki, and I'm the Cosmic Beauty of 4999!" Akari introduced.

In unison…

"4999!"

"Didn't think they'd go that far…" Cody murmured.

****

Contestant 14: Akari Kanzaki

Show: Battle Athletes Victory.

"So, I'm in the year 2003?" Akari wondered. "I thought it was weird that flying girl grabbed me and dumped me in this sea…"

****

Back at base

"Man, going that far in the future is tiring…never again…" Skuld said.

"That makes it 14, what about the other two?"

"One's coming by helicopter soon, and the other by…er airmail." Skuld gingerly opened the package she had…

* * * *

****

3.50pm

"Geez, if they don't hurry up, they will be late…" Yolei said with nervousness.

"Relax, it won't matter, I think…" Naoko said, not really reassuring anyone.

"Would they be disqualified?" Haley asked.

"I don't know, the rules to this are a bit weird so…" Ken started to say but was interrupted by a sound…

..of a helicopter.

"A helicopter?" Haitani said as the other stepped outside. (And Giselle cursing someone had a better entrance than she did…)

The helicopter was flying over the island at a decent pace, as the 14 contestants looked on (the wings blowing some of the tea over Akari, who needed to dry off ASAP anyway)…

…finally, a girl jumped from the helicopter and landed on her feet, as Giselle gasped.

"Oh crap…" she said.

"Aw, what's wrong Giselle? You miss me?" the girl said removing her sunglasses and smiling at the crew. "

"Wow, cool!" Naoko and Chiharu said in unison of the girls superstar entrance. Akari also applauded as the girl blushed at the attention.

"Well miss, are you here for the game?" Chiriko said.

"Why yes young man, time to try again…" the girl said. "…oh sorry how rude. I haven't introduce myself, name's Duplica. Duplica Imite, nice to meet you!"

****

Contestant 15: Duplica Imite

Show: Pokémon

"I guess those two know each other…" Haitani whispered to Shirai.

"…what gave you that idea?" Shirai replying back to the glaring daggers Giselle had at Duplica.

"Look, we apologised and all that, in the end, the sneakiest did better…but this time, think are going to change." Giselle said, although she suddenly seemed a bit more excited.

"Ya? Bring it on!" Duplica said as the group chuckled.

* * * *

"You've been working in movies?" Rika said.

"Yep. After entering that survivor show, I got with all sorts of offers…funny that they all wanted me to play the bad guy…" Duplica smiled as Giselle the only one who caught the joke, smiled as well.

"So, we all here now?" Akari asked.

"Not quite. One more to go…" Naoko said.

"Well, we'd better wait…" Ken said.

So they did.

And did.

And did some more.

****

3.59pm

"I guess this may be it…" Haley said.

"Ah well, no matter…" Rika added.

"Yes, it does matter! Look, only 7 girls and 8 guys, there is one young lady missing and as a man I can't refuse to budge until she is safely here without problem!" Haitani said.

"That's right!" Shirai added.

Crash went a wall…wait? 

Crash went a wall…yes, a wall collapsed over the two perverted duo of the Hinatasou…

…and a chirpy stunner awaited them. With long, beautiful blue/lavender hair darker and more pure than Yolei's, a cute face, beautiful red Chinese dress and an impressive bust, it was the dream Kensuke, Haitani and Shirai had waited.

…the fact that she had smashed a wall around them with her bicycle made no difference whatsoever.

"Ni-hao!" she said cheerfully.

"I'm in heaven…" Haitani said (in pain)

"…so why does this feel so familiar…" Shirai said (in pain x2)

The girl hopped off her bike and wiped her brow. "Phew, stupid goddess-girl transport me into sea, Shampoo not know about that to get to silly game."

With a flash, she drew her bonburies.

"O.K, so which one is mole here?" Shampoo said.

"Er…we don't know…we're just trying to find out like you…" Haley said, nervous and scared of the amazon.

Shampoo looked on, and relaxed.

"Hmm…very well. Shampoo find out herself. And if mole beat shampoo, if girl, I kill. If boy, I marry. Right?"

Mass sweatdropping.

****

Contestant 16: Shampoo

Show: Ranma ½

* * * *

"Me thinks we'd better try and avoid that happening…" Skuld said. "I'll go down and take them off her and also anything else…"

"Good. In the meantime, inform me when you're ready to do this thing…" Yukino said.

* * * *

The cabin (wall destroyed) was a bit more roomy as everyone began mingling a bit more. The three CCS girls kept together as did the Digimon crew. Touji and Kensuke were talking to Haitani and Shirai whilst the two Pokemon girls were talking to Akari, whilst past and future collided with Haley and Chiriko. Shampoo finished off the last of the food as people seemed to be a bit scared off…

…but one of these is the most dangerous of all. The mole.

* * * *

That's the prologue!

So, the contestants (and the mole are…)

****

Akari Kanzaki – Cosmo Beauty – Battle Athletes Victory

Chiharu Mihara – Student/Cheerleader – Card Captor Sakura

Chiriko – Suzaku warrior and researcher – Fushigi Yuugi

Cody Hida – Digidestined of Knowledge and Reliability – Digimon 02

Duplica Imite – Actress and Ditto Master – Pokémon

Giselle Dexter – Valedictorian – Pokémon

Haitani Masayuki – College Pervert – Love Hina

Haley Mabiki – Navigator – Nadesico: Prince Of Darkness

Ken Ichijoji – Digidestined of Kindness – Digimon 02

Kensuke Aida – Otaku – Neon Genesis Evangelion

Naoko Yanagisawa – Student/Horror Otaku – Card Captor Sakura

Rika Sasaki – Student/Model Housewife – Card Captor Sakura

Shirai Kimiaki – College Pervert – Love Hina

Shampoo – Amazon – Ranma ½

Touji Suzuhara – Bionic Man – Neon Genesi Evangelion

Yolei Inoue – Digidestined of Love and Sincerity – Digimon 02

Quite a line-up huh?

Well, as you may notice, it's not the case of usual suspects, most of these characters are in the minority (the biggest stars are probably the Digidestined kids and Shampoo, Akari is the main character in Battle Athletes as well) of anime terms, but that doesn't mean it's going to be any easier finding the mole this time.

16 choices, and you can still enter the quiz. Just either review or e-mail me saying you want to enter the quiz. The prize, is a hunk of DVD's, Videos, Mangas or Music of your choosing in the world of anime, worth $80 (£50). 

So, get ready for the first episode soon, and get your thinking caps on…


	2. Virtual Stars

****

A Chromus Production Special;

We Bring To You…

ANIMOLE- THE REMIX

FORMERLY POKEMOLE 2

Chapter 1: Virtual Stars

* * * *

Here we go, the first chapter of the Pokemole sequel. This one requires a lot more knowledge than the first one (hopefully you've read and researched the characters after the prologue, any trouble, and I'll be happy to help…apart from telling you who the mole is…), and it will be a lot more tougher I promise.

First of all, 16 characters, 6 more than the original Pokemole and indeed the Mole series in general. The Mole in the UK was one of Channel 5's few success stories and were planning to do a Mole 3…but sadly, because of the budget they were forced to cancel it. 

However, this is for all those fans who never got the chance to witness Glenn Hugill (brilliant host for Mole) don the leather one more time and see 10 contestants worry themselves to death. 

I'd also like to thank everyone who has wanted to be in the quiz so far. Remember, no executions, but the quizzes count for every score, the more you throw in, the better. Nothing to lose, and you must submit 3 from the first 7 quizzes to have a chance at winning the prize.

Now.

Let's.

Do.

It.

* * * *

(The mist of the moors of the hills of Duelist Kingdom cloud the screen. As the fog slowly clears, we see a person standing on the hill…)

(It's a teenage girl, auburn hair flowing elegantly in the wind. Her golden eyes open as a perfect smile props on her pretty face. Her school uniform held in place as her posture makes her look like a statue, not even her flickering skirt can ruin the image…)

(The girl turns to the screen and removes her sunglasses…)

????: This is…your first clue.

(Line shows up, with the subtitle 'YUKINO MIYAZAWA – HOST OF POKEMOLE 2 – SHOW: KARE KANO (HIS OR HER CIRCUMSTANCES))

(Shot of Yukino walking down a path, her perfect smile never being out of place once…)

Yukino: Once again, characters from all over anime take a place for the chance to win up to £200,000. That's a lot of money for everyone, rich, poor, smart, stupid…but as always, there is a catch.

(Yukino smiles as a cloak reveals in front of her…)

Yukino: Because on the outside, a perfect appearance can hide their true reflection, the reflection of…

(The cloak conceals Yukino for a few seconds…and when it is removed, Yukino is decked in a totally different outfit, plain red jacksuit, glasses and hair down, looking completely different from normal.)

Yukino: …their true side. A saboteur, a traitor…a mole.

* * * *

(Yukino is now shown being outside various places in both anime, and in reality. Shots of the Digiworld, Iron Town, Nerima, Duelist Kingdom, The University Satellite, Kanto, mixed in with shots of West Bromwich and Manchester, England, San Diego, California, Osaka, Siberia, plus Ancient China and even the Moon Kingdom amongst other places…)

Yukino: I have two sides to myself…I'm not ashamed to admit that. That's why when they asked me to be the mole in this competition, I had to decline. I would either be too obvious…or too perfect. However, hosting whilst looking for the mole myself would be something challenge…so thank you to Chromus for letting me have that opportunity.

(Shot of Yukino now in a studio, improved slightly from the flea bitten studio in Nottingham from AAVGS1…)

Yukino: But wait? Who are these people? Who amongst these can full 15 other people and myself into not thinking they are a mole? Well…if you've read the prologue that isn't a problem, but let's see them again, shall we? 

* * * *

(Shot of a 'broken' cabin where a busy crowd is waiting for something. We see 8 girls and 8 guys, all with a purpose…)

(Shot of one girl, in a flimsy athletics garb, laughing with one of the glass eyed girls…)

****

CAPTION: AKARI KANZAKI – BATTLE ATHLETES VICTORY

__

Akari: It's so cool that I get a chance to compete in this mole competition! I'm so used to athletics stunts that using my mind isn't something that comes into play. Itchan, Kris! I'll prove that I'm not a mindless tanuki and find this mole!

(Shot of a pig-tailed auburn girl talking with two girls her same age…)

****

CAPTION: CHIHARU MIHARA – CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

__

Chiharu: It's great that me and my friends get another chance at a reality show, we're so used to Sakura, Syoaran and Tomoyo getting the spotlight, it's about time we get the chance! Hi mom, hi Yamazaki!

(Shot of a young boy, talking with another boy similar age, being the smaller of the two. His chinese robe is rather distinguished however…)

****

CAPTION: CHIRIKO – FUSHIGI YUUGI

__

Chiriko: I've only just joined the Suzaku Seven, and immediately someone wanted to get my skills to the test. I'm used to studying for government exams, this will be a nice change of pace…and maybe a little fun as well!

(Shot of a small boy laughing at the antics of a girl, as his companion shakes his head.)

****

CAPTION: CODY HIDA – DIGIMON 02

__

Cody: Last time, I bowed out gracefully. This time, I intend to prove my worth to my father. I know I can, with or without my friends.

(Shot of a dark green haired pig-tailed girl making funny faces to one of two guys, the younger chuckling a bit as the other shakes his head but smiles.)

****

CAPTION: DUPLICA IMITÉ – POKÉMON

__

Duplica: This is another chance in one of these things, and I know I can take the opportunity. Watch out mole, Miss Imite is gonna catch you!

(Shot of a dark brunette watching her 'teammate' in disgust, and also glares at two other guys occassionally.)

****

CAPTION: GISELLE DEXTER – POKÉMON

__

Giselle: I come here looking for a chance to prove my worth and intelligence, and by the look of things all we have are a few idiots, a few under-age girls, a mole and myself. This is going to be too easy.

(Shot of one of those two guys shivering at the cold gaze, and then looks at another busty young maiden, and gets a glare of death as ritual as her kiss of death…)

****

CAPTION: HAITANI MASAYUKI – LOVE HINA

__

Haitani: I'm so nervous already, this is my shot at the big time, and I can't blow it! Maybe if I win, the girls of Hinatasou can finally notice me! Ah Shinobu-chan and Motoko-chan…

(Shot of the boy talking to Chiriko, despite their different ways of dress…and different times…)

****

CAPTION: HALEY MABIKI – NADESICO: PRINCE OF DARKNESS

__

Haley: Ruri told me about her experience on one of these 'reality' shows 5 years ago. Whilst the times are different, the strategy is the same. Win. For my captain, I intend to do that.

(The person with Cody and Duplica also gets into the conversation, his dark blue hair quite a surprise on a young male…)

CAPTION: KEN ICHIJOJI – DIGIMON 02

__

Ken: I'm not the Digimon Emperor anymore, and I may not have the dark spore in me, but I've still got my wits about me. Even if the mole is one of my friends, I'll find them. 

(Shot of two guys talking to each other, the one in question with glasses and a camera round his neck the more talkative of the two.)

****

CAPTION: KENSUKE AIDA – NEON GENESIS EVANGELION

__

Kensuke: Our show had a representative win a competition for the first time I can recall, and now it's up to us to pay her back. One of us is going to make it 2 and 0 baby!

(Back to the three young girls, this time focusing on the girls with glasses…)

****

CAPTION: NAOKO YAMAGISAWA – CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

__

Naoko: Wow! I'm so excited! Hi mom, hi everyone! I'm going to do my best! But most of all, I'm going to have a great time with my friends current, and hopefully my friends future!

(And still staying on them, the third girl, has a more stronger air of…maturity than the other two…and indeed most of the crew in general…)

****

CAPTION: RIKA SASAKI – CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

__

Rika: I never expected to be chosen for a game like this, to find a mole. However, I want to do well, and prepare for a life in the future. And with my friends by my side, I know that is definitely the case.

(Shot of a buxom young girl, with a beautiful red chinese dress on. She's not talking (or trying to talk) to Giselle, perhaps the fact that they are the two who are scaring the two other boys the most…)

****

CAPTION: SHAMPOO – RANMA ½

__

Shampoo: Shampoo see angry-girl and spatula-girl do well at these things. Well, anything those two true hussies can do, Shampoo do better! And I win this for airen Ranma! Nihao!

(Shot of the other said scared boy along with Haitani, this one a bit smaller and chubbier…)

****

CAPTION: SHIRAI KIMIAKI – LOVE HINA

__

Shirai: I'm so nervous, but I've got the smarts to do this, even if Haitani is the mole…but then again, he hasn't got the smarts for this! Oh, and I hope Haruka-san is watching…

(Back to the other two male stooge team, this one a bit more serious in nature, and most surprisingly fingers his metal arm…)

****

CAPTION: TOUJI SUZUHARA – NEON GENESIS EVANGELION

__

Touji: After Hikari's victory…I was so in debt to her, and despite her saying she didn't mind at all, I felt that I had to. So, when I was invited to this, I was there in a shot. I hope Eva's luck in these games are better than their luck on the battlefield…

(Finally caption, the girl talking to Akari is acting as genki as she is, her lavender hair, glasses and plain clothes pale compared to Akari's, but still…)

****

CAPTION: YOLEI INOUE – DIGIMON 02

__

Yolei: Wow, I get to try and be a sleuth, all right you criminals, Yolei is going to dig you out! Oh, and Ken is here as well! Wai!

* * * *

****

4.00pm

(The time is when Skuld said the start of the game would begin. However, the guys are just happy mingling…)

Yolei: With you around we should have most of these challenges whipped!

Akari: (blushes) Oh stop it! I'm not that good…there are people just as good if not better back home, I'm just lucky…

Yolei: Don't damper anything Akari, we'll kick butt here!

Akari: (teary eyed) Really?

Yolei: (nods) Hmmm!

(Shot of Cody shaking his head)

Cody: 5 minutes in and she's already found a girlfriend…

Ken: That's Yolei for you.

Duplica: Ah well, let her off, this isn't just a game, this is fun…trust me anything is better than starving on this island like we did, né Cody?

Cody: (smiles) I suppose so.

(Meanwhile, Haitani and Shirai have at least tried to avoid certain death by talking to two other male stooges…)

Haitani: It's scary with those girls giving us the cold shoulder…

Shirai: …not to mention the cold glare.

Kensuke: Guys, it's not the smartest thing to go in there right away, after all it took nearly 2 years to get Touji to get a girlfriend right?

(They realise that Touji is missing…)

Kensuke: Huh? Touji?

Touji: I'm the bionic man! Feel my wrath!

(Shot of Touji with Chiharu perched on that metal arm of his, laughing hysterically, along with Rika and Naoko. Kensuke sweatdrops.)

Kensuke: Great…he's whipped already.

(Shot of Shampoo and Giselle simply eyeing the competition…)

Shampoo: It's no competition. Shampoo beat these and mole with one hand tied behind back…

Giselle: Is that right? Well, we'll see about that.

Shampoo: Well, if that's case, if you mole, I give you kiss of death and chase you down to ends of earth!

Giselle: (uninterested) Yeah, yeah, whatever.

(Shampoo fumes slightly and seems ready to strike, but is stopped by the hand of fellow Chinese character Chiriko.)

Chiriko: Now now, it's not in the best nature to fight this early…

(Shot of Haley joining them)

Haley: I've had enough of fighting, I'm glad I'm here.

(Shampoo calms down a bit, and fortunately, at this time, Skuld appears in front of them (and giving a few people heart attacks) but the game is about to officially start…

* * * *

(Shot of the 16 on the ground sitting down as Skuld takes the initiative…)

Skuld: Welcome everyone to the Duelist Kingdom! Now, you won't be here too long as you will find out, but first, I think I need to introduce you to the host.

Giselle: It's not that idiot Tom is it?

Skuld: Sadly no, he had to be taken to psychiatric counselling after one two many needle jabs from Washu…

Haley: Oh boy.

Skuld: …but anyway, we've got a perfect mole host for you, so I hope you get along with her well. So…

(Skuld takes a device and presses a button on it. Instantly, Skuld vanishes…and is replaced by a hologram show a la the monsters in the game of Yu-Gi-Oh!)

Chiriko: Wow, what technology the future has!

Haley: You should see what the later years has…

Akari: The real later years in particular…

(The hologram shows the picture of Miss Yukino Mizayawa, on a set inside Pegasus' castle. Yukino smiles and addresses the people.)

__

Yukino: Welcome Mole Hunters. Ah, I'm sorry I'm not here to introduce myself personally, but no matter. I am Yukino Mizayawa, your gracious host for this game, and this is your first challenge.

Kensuke: Already?

__

Yukino: Yes already!

Haitani: When since holograms been able to talk?

__

Yukino: Since now, and one more interruption and I skewer your private parts with a toothpick!

(Quickly, the guys shut up as Yukino's angry face is replaced with her sweet smile)

__

Yukino: That's better. Now, as I was saying, this is your first challenge which is simple. You have to find me. Now, on the floor under this hologram device are two items. One is two cards a la the Yu-Gi-Oh game and the second is a GPS system. Find me using that and that only. You will have 2 hours to do so. The reward is £10,000. Oh. But of course, you do know there is a mole amongst you…so be warned. Farewell.

(Yukino's image vanishes, to be replaced by the GPS and the two cards…)

Giselle: Odds are she is in Pegasus' castle.

Cody: Probably…you guys went there before right?

Duplica: Yep!

Haitani: Great, where is it?

(Duplica and Giselle facefault)

Duplica: Er…

Giselle: …we don't know.

(Mass facefault)

Giselle: Hey don't know us, we were blindfolded when we were on the jury!

Ken: Er guys…do you think we should be concentrating on finding the castle with these then?

Chiriko: Good point Ken. Let's see…

(Chiriko takes the two cards. One is indeed a picture of Pegasus' castle outside of a book, with the words 'Anime Toon World' on it. The second is a card with all the elements/field zones of the game, desert, darkness, sea, meadow, forest, mountains and wasteland.)

__

Yukino: The guys have to use the fact they are on the forest setting at the moment, and have to go through all the areas one by one to get to the castle. However, I didn't tell them that. They have to figure it out themselves, otherwise they are disqualified. Heh, I'm sneaky…

(Shot of Haley using the GPS…)

__

Yukino: …fortunately that is what the GPS is for. Used right, it should be able to direct through all 6 other areas no problems. However, whether they pay attention to it is another matter…

Haley: Guys, it's tell us to go north-east to the sea…

Touji: I guess we follow it, you're the boss, I've got no idea of these things…

(Haley pretty much susses out the GPS quickly, and they follow the Nadesico rep well. However, some aren't happy with the speed he's going…)

Giselle: Haley, can you speed up?

Haley: Oh sorry…

Shampoo: You too slow!

Chiriko: Hey, he's doing his best!

Shampoo: Best not good enough…

(Shampoo jumps over the heads of everyone, landing in front of Haley and taking the GPS off him…)

Shampoo: Now let's…

(Shampoo stops)

Rika: What's wrong?

Shampoo: Stupid thing…won't work!

Duplica: Translation: Shampoo doesn't know how to use it.

(Shampoo gives a glare to the ditto girl, but realises she's right…)

Shampoo: Give Shampoo time…

Naoko: We need as much time as we can get, Shampoo, give it back to Haley!

Kensuke: Geez, let's help out here…

Yolei: I'm with you…

(Yolei and Kensuke along with Haley manage to finally get Shampoo to let go of the GPS and they continue, at a slightly faster pace.)

__

Haley: We're not all as athletic as Shampoo and Akari, so why would try and get us ahead when we can make it at a normal pace?

Akari: How much time have we got?

Yolei: Well, we've delayed about 15 minutes, but we've got managed to get a hold of a map of the Duelist Kingdom.

(Shot of the GPS, where a map of the Kingdom is shown, with an arrow going the direction of where they need to go to the castle. To sea, then desert, then wasteland, forest, meadow and finally mountain climbing to the castle.)

Touji: Ah, so that is where this card came into play.

Cody: Right, we needed to get through the areas to get to the castle.

Chiharu: So let's don't beat round the bush, let's go!

* * * *

****

CLOCK REMAINING: 1:30

(The group of contestants are now realising the tiring slog they have to go, and whilst people like Akari, Shampoo and Touji aren't having too many problems, some of the weaker contestants are struggling…)

Naoko: Guys…I'm tired…

Giselle: Already Naoko? Geez, it's been barely half an hour…

Naoko: I know, and I'm sorry, but I'm tired!

Rika: Naoko, it's O.K. Guys, can we rest a bit?

Haley: (back in control of GPS and in front, with Akari, Yolei and Kensuke up there as well) We've only up to the desert though guys, can we do the rest if we have a rest?

Duplica: I don't think it's a bad idea, we could at least get some rest…

Naoko: I'm sorry to be a burden…

Cody: It's no problem Naoko.

Naoko: Thank you all.

__

Akari: Naoko is a sweet girl, but the fact she was the only one wanting a rest at this stage raises some suspicion…although would the Mole want to strike this early?

(The team do rest for a few minutes, some not too happy about it, but not complaining either. After 8 minutes, the group is back, Touji staying back with the CCS girls offering to carry Naoko if she gets too tired.)

Chiharu: Oh well, at least we'll be fit enough to challenge Sakura and Syaoran when we get home!

Rika: (giggles) Silly Chiharu, you just want to impress Yamazaki!

Chiharu: (blushes) Well…umm…

__

Chiharu: Rika can read me like a book, good job I'm not the mole otherwise I'd be doomed!

* * * *

****

TIME: 1 HR REMAINING…

(The groups early rest has meant they are barely past the half way stage when they get to the hour mark. And the mountain climbing will take a fair while, so with that in mind, the leaders try and get the pace a bit more…)

Haley: O.K, we've done sea, desert and wasteland, and the forest is a short way away, we can do this…

Chiriko: What do you think the mountains will entail of?

Akari: Hopefully nothing too difficult…

(After clearing the wasteland, they head to the forest…and some genuine insects reside there, not to the pleasure of a few people…)

Rika: Arrrrggggghhhh!

Shirai: I hate bugs!

Giselle: B-bugs?

(All of a sudden, a second wind seems to have been caught as a giant bee seems to have come out…)

Haitani: Holy…

Touji: …crap!

(The bee dives upon them as Touji takes charge)

Touji: Akari, gets the girls out of here and anyone else quickly! Anyone know how to fight?

Shampoo: Shampoo always ready!

Duplica: Count me in!

Cody: Me too.

Touji: You kids?

Cody: (draws his kendo stick) Don't underestimate me.

Duplica: Me as well…

Touji: Very well, I won't. Akari, you guys safe?

Akari: Yep…Rika fainted though…

(Shot of Akari with Rika on her back, Ken also has Naoko on his as the others get out of the forest…)

Touji: O.K…let's go!

* * * *

Yolei: Well, we're out…

Kensuke: But we've got to wait for Touji at the others!

Akari: Just as well, we can't leave Rika like this…

(Akari is just fanning Rika as the young girl begins to recover…)

Rika: What…happened?

Akari: Relax sweetheart, you just fainted.

Rika: Faint-ed?

Chiharu/Naoko: You're O.K!

Giselle: Great…the question is…are they?

(Question answered, as a forest opens and 4 not very amused people exit it…)

Haley: Well, all present and correct…and not very happy by the looks of things…

Touji: It was a damn hologram!

Shirai: What?

Shampoo: Aiyaa! Shampoo rest to smash stupid bug's head in when Shampoo's attack passed through it!

Cody: Yes, I tried to strike it and missed, and Touji's punch went through…of course, we then realised it wasn't hitting us either…

Duplica: …talk about a trip through idiocy.

Touji: Already this mole is pi…(realising young girls in the group)…annoying me a bit. Come on, let's go…is Rika and Naoko alright?

Ken: Yes, just a bit shocked…

Chiriko: We'd better not waste more time now…

* * * *

****

45 minutes remaining…

(Clearing the forest, the castle is in sight…with the meadow to go. However, in the distance, they realise the situation…)

Ken: Oh dear…

Yolei: Geez, I've already got blisters from walking through all this!

(Yep, a bit of high mountain climbing after crossing a river to get to the castle. Add to that, numbers are starting to thin…)

Shampoo: (panicking) Water?

__

Shampoo: Shampoo thought avoiding sea was good luck, now Shampoo need to get across river without getting wet and becoming kitty-cat!

Chiriko: What's wrong Shampoo?

Shampoo: Aiyaa…Shampoo cannot get wet otherwise…

(As Shampoo explains her curse to her fellow Chinese companion, the guys and girls decide to regroup. Touji has been carrying Naoko for the last 10 minutes, whilst Chiharu has had to hold onto her friend Rika as well. Yolei, Cody, Shirai, Kensuke, Chiriko and Haley also look tired.)

Haley: This is quickly not becoming the pleasure trip I had in mind…

Naoko: (groans) We have to climb up that thing?

Chiriko: Guys, we've got another problem as well…

Shampoo: Anyone got hot water?

* * * *

(After 10 minutes of resting and questioning, the gang begin to cross the meadow. However, in just over 30 minutes, can they climb the mountain with all 16 intact before time runs out?)

Touji: O.K, here we are, ready?

(The group nods. Touji goes first, his metal sensitive to water, and goes across. Naoko and Rika follow next with Haitani and Shirai taking care of them across the water. Chiharu, Yolei and Chiriko follow, with Haley and Duplica following. Cody and Ken go next, then Kensuke and Giselle following straight after. Finally, Akari and Shampoo)

Akari: Why me?

Shampoo: Shampoo don't trust bionic boy…

Akari: Great…

(Akari then is forced to carry Shampoo piggyback across the river. Akari fortunately doesn't get in an act of Miaka clumsiness…)

(…until the end…when she trips on the bank…)

Akari: Whoa!

Shampoo: Aiya…

(But before Shampoo falls, Akari leans forward and is pulled by Giselle to the bank so Shampoo doesn't fall. Shampoo gets on and helps Akari up.)

Akari: That was close!

Shampoo: Too true close!

(Now, the mountain. On the mountain side is Danny, (**Pokemon)** a specialist in mountain climbing from the Orange Islands.)

Danny: Good, you're all here. Now, I've been instructed to help you in getting set up in the climbing. There are footholds and you will be held down by the hooks in case you fall. I'll be down here along with my pokemon just in case worst comes to worst.

(Shot of Danny releasing his Nidoqueen, Geodude, Machoke, Scyther and Pidgeot just in case.)

Danny: O.K, let's get you suited up…

* * * *

****

10 minutes later…

(All are suited up, except for Akari and Shampoo who have decided to do this no equipment based. Danny warns them…but then sees them in action.)

(Shampoo jumps from rock to rock with amazing agility which even has Akari in shock. Akari, whilst preferring the way of climbing, is still an amazing athlete, and Danny simply watching them before realizing he has a job to do…)

__

Yukino: 2 people at the top, but with 20 minutes to go, can 14 others do the same?

Chiriko: I wish Tasuki had taught me this before I left…

Naoko: Up there?

Haitani: How long will it take for me to get as good as those two?

Giselle: About 400 years.

Haitani: (sweatdrops) Thanks a lot.

(Chiharu swings the first hook and makes her rise to glory. Naoko, Rika and Yolei follow soon after.)

__

Yolei: We decided to let the 3 CCS girls go first considering they are the weakest, that way if they fall we can at least let them right and try again at the end.

(Yolei keeps an eye on the girls as they climb. They are going at a steady pace with cheering from below and above (Akari) to encourage them.)

(As they move half way up, Touji makes his accent. He's going to watch over and help them get up if they can't continue. Duplica and Giselle also begin to climb (and Haitani and Shirai forced to stare at the ground to avoid looking up at Giselle's skirt) following Rika and Chiharu.)

(Giselle, a natural athlete, and Duplica, a mountain native, handle the ropes no problem. However, Naoko is struggling as Ken begins to start and follow Yolei.)

(Suddenly…)

Naoko: I…I can't do it!

(Naoko has frozen on the cliff face and can't pull herself up. Touji immediately speeds up to go alongside her…)

Touji: Yes you can Naoko!

Naoko: I'm…I'm just too tired…

Chiharu: Naoko-chan, you can do it, believe in yourself…

Touji: Hey, I'm with you remember. Come on, we'll do it one step at a time…

(Calmly and slowly, Touji climbs alongside Naoko at her own pace, Naoko is nervous, but she steps up to the challenge…)

Rika: Naoko-chan!

Duplica: Keep it up!

Yolei: You go girl!

(Slowly, Naoko with Touji climbs up…and finally…)

Touji: Just one more push…

(Naoko reaches up…and feels the grasp of a strong hand…)

Akari: Well done sweetheart!

(Naoko gets up, exhausted, but victorious. She gets a hug from Akari and from Touji as cheers emit from all around the cliff-face…however, has that slowed the team down?)

(Shot of Rika, struggling a bit as Chiharu has made it to the top. Giselle climbs a bit faster as Yolei along side also watches Rika. The three of them climb well, as Duplica follows ahead and makes it to the top. Duplica and Chiharu help Yolei and Rika over the top as Giselle gets up there…)

Haitani: How come only that guy was the only one who went up with the girls?

Kensuke: He's the only one they trust. He's got a girlfriend.

Shirai: Please don't rub it in…

(Now it's the guys turn…Haitani, Shirai and Kensuke mount up with Ken nearly up the top after following Yolei. Haley, Cody and Chiriko are the last ones to go…)

Ken: All right!

(Ken gets a high five and a hug from Yolei and congrats from most of the others. Like Yolei, the guys put their glasses away and begin to climb…)

__

Kensuke: This is certainly a unique experience for someone like me, it's obvious that the mole needs both physical and mental capabilities, which is why I'm looking at certain choices already, being on the mountain was a good example of that.

(Kensuke is making decent time, with Haitani not far behind. Shirai is struggling slightly but under threats from Giselle, he seems to pick it up…)

Chiriko: How much time have we got?

Haley: I don't know…I think this weather is stopping the GPS signal…

Cody: That's not good.

Chiriko: We'd better get up there then…

(Chiriko mounts the wall and desperately begins to pull up. Kensuke and Haitani have made it with Shirai three quarters up there, as Cody props himself up.)

__

Cody: Straight out of the blocks, we've got this tough challenge. If this is any indication of whats in store, maybe it would have been better off if I stayed on that survivor game.

(As Shirai makes it over the top, Haley suits himself up as the last one to go. However, these last three are getting a bit of help…)

Shampoo: Shampoo not waiting for three slow boys to come up!

Akari: Let me come as well…

Touji: I'll help as well!

(About a third down the mountain, Akari, Shampoo and Touji are climbing down, ready to give the three guys a boost if necessary. Haley is making good time, and Cody seems O.K as well. Chiriko is struggling, but he is gritting his teeth…)

Shampoo: You no make fun of Chinese by bad performance…Shampoo help…

(Shampoo with unnatural agility and strength, begins to lift Chiriko up the mountain (whether he likes it or not), as Akari and Touji gives the more encouraging approach as they climb down and up in time with Haley and Cody.)

Rika: Come on everyone!

Haitani: We can still do it!

Giselle: Don't screw up!

Ken: Right…what she said!

(Six people get up in unison as a huge cheer awaits as they finally enter the doors of Pegasus' castle…but is it enough?)

* * * *

Haley: Got to be here!

(Haley opens the double doors to see…Yukino Misawawa sipping some Earl Grey tea, awaiting the visitors.)

Yukino: Ah, you're here…welcome! Please have a sit down, I think you need it after being out there…

(The group nod, and a lot of them totally agree with Miss Mizayawa, as they curl up on the seats, settees, sofas, floors, anywhere they came find…)

Yukino: Well, first I'll say that was a well hard challenge, and despite only meeting a few hours ago, you all rose to the challenge well, and I'm very pleased.

(The group nod)

Yukino: However, was it good enough? Well…you did complete the challenge in…

(smiles)

Yukino: 1 hour and 58 minutes.

****

CHALLENGE COMPLETED

(Immediately, the passive group is in ectascy. Naoko, Rika and Chiharu hug each other, and hug some of the others including Touji and Akari. Chriko and Haley clasp hands, Duplica, Yolei and Cody high five, Giselle and Shampoo smile on, Haitani and Shirai anime tear, and the two Ken's simply sigh in relief.)

Yukino: Congratulation, barely, you completed this challenge and have 10 grand in the bank. A good start for 15 of you…but a poor start for one of you.

(They nod as Yukino continues)

Yukino: Yes, that game, someone did try and sabotage you, maybe slow you down somehow, someway? You need to keep everything you saw today, whether it was a fear of water, a make-believe bug, tiring too easily, whatever, something out there may not have been what it seems, and it is up to you to decide.

(A moment quiet before Yukino smiles)

Yukino: But for now, you get to rest. Tomorrow is a big day, with plenty more money for you to win…and for the mole to stop you from winning. However, please enjoy the foods, beds and general other creatures comforts this castle has to offer, because tomorrow, you will begin the biggest journey of your lives. So make yourself at home.

(Yukino leaves, and that's the cue to party!)

* * * *

Cody: That was a tough one…

Yolei: But at least we get to relax here tonight! Perfecto!

Ken: After that, we need a rest…

Yolei: So, any thoughts on the mole yet?

Cody: I don't like to judge quickly, but I am keeping my eye out, and have ever since we left on that challenge.

Ken: There were a fair points of delaying by a lot of people, but you'd think that the mole wouldn't make his or her move yet.

Yolei: Right!

(Suddenly, they look at each other with surprising clarity)

Cody/Ken/Yolei: Can't be…nah.

__

Cody: I'm sure we were all thinking at that point, that we quickly realised no-one is to be trusted, not even our own friends.

Ken: I've always suspected that either Yolei or Cody could be moles. I don't think so, I sure hope not…

Yolei: Ken and Cody are great guys, but that's the problem. A great guy can always make a great mole…

(In one of the rooms, Haitani and Shirai are quickly discussing the er…finer points of the journey…)

Haitani: That Akari girl is hot!

Shirai: Wonder if she's…

Haitani: Are you kidding? A girl that gorgeous doesn't have a boyfriend?

Shirai: Yes, and she's the only non-lethal girl factor as well. Giselle is hot, but…

Haitani: Life insurance policies…check.

Kensuke: (entering the room) That Shampoo is single as well, but you'd have to actually beat her to be engaged to her…

Shirai: Kensuke! Got the food?

(Shot of Kensuke with a few bags of potato chips and some sodas, as the trio of perverts, well Kensuke isn't as bad as Haitani and Shirai, but for the time being, the Love Hina duo have a new Keitaro)

Kensuke: This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship!

Shirai: Yes…and now to discuss the journey in more detail…no way am I going near Shampoo, way too dangerous!

Kensuke: But we don't know anything about Akari yet, she could be just as bad. 

Haitani: Nah, she's a sweet girl, I can tell. That Duplica is pretty cute as well…seems a bit young though…

Shirai: Er, considering you've slobbered over Shinobu I don't think you need to say anything.

Haitani: This coming from someone who likes Haruka, I don't think you've got room to talk.

Kensuke: (sweatdrops) This is getting too weird…

Shirai: Anyway, where's your buddy Kensuke?

Kensuke: Er…well…

(in another part of the castle)

Touji: Gaaahhhh! I've got junk again!

Chiharu: (giggles) I've got two pair!

Haley: Only one…this game is too basic for me…

Chiriko: Really, it seems a bit difficult…three of a kind?

Akari: Aww…that's better than me…just two pair for me.

Duplica: Ha, no match for the ditto master! Full house!

Naoko: Sorry sister, but I've got 4 of a kind!

Chiharu: Oh dear…that's all well and good but…

(They all look at Rika smiling peacefully)

Chiharu: …how come Rika has a royal straight flush?

Touji: It's always the quiet ones.

Rika: Oh no, I just got lucky you guys…

(All sweatdropping)

Naoko: All right! One more time!

(This could take a while, let's see if anyone is actually sleeping…)

(Shot of Giselle writing in a notebook. We can see she is already filling in things that happened today)

__

Giselle: I'm not here to relax, I'm here to win. I may not be as upset when I lost survivor, but that doesn't mean I don't want to win this. 

(Finally, shot of Shampoo outside the window looking at the moon)

Shampoo: Shampoo bored…

* * * *

****

DAY 2

(Morning has broken, and all 16 are either in their rooms or with their friends in their rooms. After their card game, most of them left, but the three CCS girls remained in a slumber party)

*Clips of last night*

__

Naoko: So, are we set?

Chiharu: Of course we are, we're going to win this aren't we?

Rika: I'm fine with that. We're not going to split up are we?

Naoko: But what if one of us is the mole?

Chiharu: Oh come on, can a face like mine be seen as a mole?

(The two other girls sweatdrop)

Rika: Er, Tomoyo?

Chiharu: (sweatdrops) That was the exception!

Naoko: Houston, we have a problem…

(MORNING – 9.00am)

Yukino: The contestants have got a strict policy on time when to get up, unless we get them up in the middle of a night for a challenge. This time, if they get up late, we'll let them off. However…

(Shot of the breakfast table. Up are Akari, Haitani, Shirai, Cody, Yolei, Ken, Shampoo, Duplica, Giselle, Naoko, Chiharu, Rika and Kensuke. There is no sign of Touji, Haley or Chiriko)

(Shot of Kensuke and Yolei fighting over the last pancake…)

Yolei: Hey, haven't you heard the expression ladies' first?

Kensuke: I would if there were any ladies!

Ken: (sweatdrops) I guess it's tough living in her family, even an extra pancake would be a blessing…

Yukino: Well guys, you having fun?

(Shot of Yukino at the head of the table watching over the 13 people)

Chiharu: Yep Miss Miyazawa! I'm stuffed!

Yukino: (smiles) That's good sweetheart, but there seems to be a problem. I said that the time to be here was 9.00am. That time has passed, and we are missing 3 people.

Kensuke: Come to mention it, I haven't seen Touji at all…

Giselle: Those two other kids are gone as well, the one from the past and the one from the future…

Yukino: They have names, Haley and Chiriko. However, you're right, those three are missing, and until they come, we cannot…

Touji: Sorry we're late!

(Shot of Touji, Chiriko and Haley coming together into the breakfast table)

Yukino: Oh, you've finally awoke…

Chiriko: No, it's not like that.

Haley: Mr Suzuhara was having trouble with his limbs after being in the water last time. He asked me for his assistance. Chiriko was passing by and wanted to have a look himself at this new world technology…

Touji: Basically, Haley helped fix it for me.

Yukino: Ah, a system malfunction. I'll guess I'll let you off this time…however, I'm going to warn you from now on. Every day I will set a time where you will wake up from in the morning. For tomorrow, it is 8.00am. If any of you are even one minute late, each person that is missing will be deducted £1,000 from the team's kitty. At the moment, you have 10 grand. Any money you lose at this moment will not be a good thing.

(Touji, Haley and Chiriko nod.)

Yukino: That…and you miss any chance of getting breakfast, like you three have now.

Touji: What?

Yukino: No excuses, even if they are good ones. This is still a game, and there is a mole to find. And when you have finished cleaning up…there will be another challenge, where you will follow me into the next room, for a little move shall we say?

(Yukino heads off, as Touji curses slightly. He swipes a sausage from Kensuke's plate whilst Chiriko and Haley seem content. The others mostly get up and get ready, although some are vocal at cleaning up. In the end, the slack is picked up as the next challenge gets ready to begin…)

* * * *

Yukino: Welcome everyone, and as I'm sure many of you have seen, we have here our wonderful helper, the goddess Skuld.

Skuld: (smiles) And it seems these guys are more skilled than I thought if they won yesterday's challenge.

Yukino: True, but this time, they've got a really tough challenge ahead.

(Shot of four people ahead of them. Some recognised looks from some of the cast are greeted…)

Haley: Inez-san!

Inez: Nice to meet you again Haley.

(**Inez Fressange (Nadesico/Nadesico POD) **is the first of four guests, the second is familiar to AAVGS2 fans, **Kyosuke Kasuga **from **Kimagure Orange Road.**)

Kyosuke: Welcome all.

(The third is very similar to almost any anime fan, **Washu-chan! (Tenchi Muyo)**

Washu: This won't be a problem for the greatest scientist in the universe!

(The fourth is pretty much the most famous of all however, the legendary Super Saiyan, **Goku Son**)

Goku: It's great to be here, and that breakfast was great!

Yukino: Yes, and welcome to our four guests, who are going to be our instructors for this challenge. Now, I hope you enjoyed your sleepover at the Duelist Kingdom, and considering that half the cast stayed over until 11 at night in one room, I think a bit of mole bonding was made.

Kensuke: Yes, thanks for hanging round your best friend Touji…

Touji: Hey, they asked me!

Yukino: Anyways…as I was saying, these guys are going to be your instructors. For what though? You will be leaving the Duelist Kingdom today, and from here on out, Skuld will be helping you travel the world, goddess style. However, we decided to get to our first destination, you'll have to earn Skuld's effort. And we've turned this into a challenge, worth a potential £20,000. 

Duplica: That's a whole chunk of change…

Yukino: Note that I said potential. You see…

Inez: Allow me to explain.

(Yukino sweatdrops)

Haley: Don't worry, she does it all the time.

Yukino: The guests better not make a habit of this…

Inez: Each of us possesses a unique form of travel to get from one destination to the other. Haley knows me well to know I'm a Class A Boson Jumper, which is actually a form of time travel in retrospect. However, it will allow you to get to point A to point B as long as you were born on Mars and have the respective implants or DNA reconstruction.

(A mass facefault comes from the contestants, except from Haley and also Akari)

Akari: I much prefer space taxis.

Inez: (sweatdropping) In any case, the boson jump can also occur with a direct link with another boson jumper, such as myself. However, our three other guests have also got versions of teleportation. Kyosuke's method is similar to mine, he can teleport because of his blood, and again, a strong physical link is needed to establish contact.

(Kyosuke nods)

Inez: Miss Washu has her inter-dimensional portal space, which requires simply enough bravery to go through the space…

Washu: Don't worry, there's a 91% chance your molecules won't get scrambled…and call me Washu-chan!

Giselle: I didn't come here for my life to be at stake…

Chiriko: You'll get used to it.

Inez: And finally, Goku over there has a technique called instant translocation. This is the hardest to use because it requires physical and mental concentration. However, this has 100% success rate as long as you visualise the place you are going to.

Yukino: And where you are going to is this!

(Shot of a poster in the office where Chromus has obviously made his base of operations, where there is plenty of football and anime stuff, but the big thing is the poster of 'The Hawthorns' a.k.a. West Bromwich Albion's football team, Chromus' team he supports in the UK)

Yukino: This is where you're going, and this is what everyone will need to visualise.

(Yukino plays a tap recorder, and there isn't much but the words 'Boing! Boing! Baggies! Baggies!' repeated. The group obviously are confused.)

Yukino: Trust me, it will work. 

Inez: That concludes my explanation ladies and gentlemen. Any questions?

Rika: Yes…how do we win the challenge?

(Mass facefaulting x2)

Inez: Oh yes, sorry about that. Yukino please?

Yukino: Oh great, now it's back to me. Ah well, basically, four of you will go with each person, you'll have to make your choices. I'll warn you, Goku and Inez's are quite difficult, Washu's easy but slightly risky and Kyosuke not as hard as the first two but still tricky. Goku requires upmost concerntration, Inez needs totally relaxation, as does Kyosuke but not so much visualisation in the head, and Washu, well do you want your lives in her hands?

Ken: Why do I feel that I've been through something like this before?

Yukino: Never mind. Discuss who is going with who guys…

* * * *

****

Choices;

Inez – Haley, Chiriko, Giselle, Rika

****

Kyosuke – Chiharu, Naoko, Yolei, Ken

****

Washu - Haitani, Shirai, Kensuke, Touji

****

Goku – Cody, Duplica, Shampoo, Akari

Yukino: Interesting choices. Now the money part, for each team of four which completes the challenge, you will collect £5,000. However, it will be done 1 at a time with an hour timelimit. Skuld will be coming with you to make sure you make it in one piece and to help our hosts to get back. Inez and Kyosuke by the way, may need to rest when performing their tasks, so be wary those two groups.

__

Haley: Obviously, I was going to take charge of the boson jump group, so I helped in picking who would be the most relaxed. I think I did a good job.

Haitani: Why did Haley not pick us to go with the hot blond chick? It's prejudice!

Yolei: Kyosuke seemed the best option, not too risky and not too difficult. Besides, he's a hunk!

Touji: I think I needed to be with Kensuke and the other two four-eyed pair to keep them in order. Mind you, this Washu person looks like someone you shouldn't cross…

Akari: It was hard to go with the Goku group and basically it ended up with volunteers. Me and Shampoo I think will be O.K, but I'm not so sure of the two kids.

* * * *

__

Yukino (VO): With Skuld keeping a watchful eye, Haley and Inez begin their talk to help their fellow teammates through the boson jump experience.

Haley: I'll go last, just to help everyone get through it.

Giselle: Really, you don't think we'll be calm enough?

Haley: Er…

Giselle: Never mind, I'll go first, let's see how this is done.

Inez: Step up to the platform miss.

(Giselle does into a circular platform, where various attachments have been made (courtesy of Washu) as Inez steps up and puts her hands on the valedictorian's shoulders)

Inez: _Visualise where you want to go. Relax your body and mind._

Giselle: _I want to go to that stupid football ground…or soccer…oh whatever._

Inez: _Not in that way, be positive._

Giselle: _O.K…_

(As Giselle waits, Kyosuke begins his run around with Naoko being the first choice)

Naoko: This is so cool! Just like something out of a sci-fi comic!

Chiharu: (sweatdrops) I'm beginning to see why Rika went on the calmer side.

Kyosuke: Now young lady, all you've had to do is the same as she's doing it, and as soon as your thoughts connect with mine onto where you want to go, we'll be there.

Yolei: You read minds?

Kyosuke: Yes, that's how I can visualise where I'm going or where my family and friends are going.

Ken: Mind reading the minds of the mole then?

Kyosuke: Hmmm…never though of that. Well, the current thoughts are of…huh?

Skuld: Sorry, temporary mindblock. In case you do read the mind of our mole, I can't take any chances. We've got the clearing and it will go as soon as the challenge is gone.

Kyosuke: Right…well Naoko is it? You want to start?

Naoko: Yes, let's a go! Rika, watch me!

Rika (still watching Giselle) gives a thumbs up as the two start their work. However Goku is finding it much tougher…as are his pupils)

Goku: …the key to instant translocation is similar to Kasuga's. However, his method doesn't necessarily need to relax the body. You have to relax your mind and body to utilise this technique. I'll be helping you with the energy, this isn't a move you learn in 5 minutes, this is just a one day helping.

Cody: I'm trying to do that…

Goku: Just link your mind Cody and the body will fall after. (puts a hand on his shoulder) Let's try again.

Shampoo: Shampoo do this in too true quick time.

Akari: Wonder if I can learn this to run away from Kris and Itchan next time there are up in arms…

Duplica: A disappear/reappear act may help in my career…

(Alas, it is not going to be that simple…unless of course, you are the greatest scientist in the known galaxy…nay, the whole universe!)

Washu: O.K, all set! Excuse me for a moment…

(Washu disappears for a moment through her warp gate via her laptop. A couple of minutes later she reappears)

  
Washu: Ah, sorry about that, the police were kind of surprised when I appeared down outside the ground. Don't worry, they won't remember a thing…

Shirai: I'm getting more and more scared…

Washu: O.K..(a dark purple gate appears) I've put the other side of my device in that area, all you have to do is step through it!

Kensuke: Just like that?

Washu: Yep!

Kensuke: Touj, you go first.

Touji: Me, why me?

Kensuke: Because at least if you die, you'll have died a noble death.

Touji: So why don't you do it?

Kensuke: Because I'm not an action hero chump, you are!

(Both click)

Kensuke/Touji: Haitani, Shirai, would either of you like to…huh?

Shirai: (arguing) I don't trust that thing, it's like something Su would make and you know how much I trust her!

Haitani: Well, I'm not going to be the guinea pig!

(Two stooges, and a greatest scientist sweatdrop)

Washu: This maybe more difficult than I thought…

* * * *

****

45 minutes left.

__

Yukino (VO) – 15 minutes gone and there is some luck…sadly, both good AND bad.

8 minute mark…

(Giselle makes the boson jump at 8 minutes. Skuld quickly recovers Inez as Giselle waits outside the ground. Next is Chiriko, who at 15 minutes still hasn't got the move right…)

(Naoko teleported at 5 minutes, with Chiharu following just mere seconds ago. Ken smiles.)

Ken: This is so easy, Yolei…huh?

Yolei: He's hunky!

Ken: (sweatdrops) Yolei, you going next?

Yolei: Huh…oh sure…

Ken: And they wonder why I'd consider my friends the mole…

Yolei: Buzz off! (bobs her tongue and gets ready to disembark…)

(…but at 15 minutes, Goku hasn't helped Cody at all. Shampoo takes over whilst the Digidestined rests.)

Cody: That…I think…was a mistake…

Duplica: Don't worry Cody, this seems a bit too tough…

Shampoo: Shampoo will show you why Amazons not to be underestimated! (To Goku) Spike-haired boy, how does Shampoo do thing again?

Goku: Weren't you listening?

Shampoo: Shampoo get bored.

Akari: TAKE THIS A BIT SERIOUSLY WILL YOU?

(As Shampoo begins her attempt, Washu has finally managed to convince Touji to go through. Quickly however, Kensuke and Shirai go through as well. However, Haitani is a bit more hesitant…)

Haitani: How do I know that they are doing there in one piece?

Washu: (cheery for what she is saying) They don't!

Haitani: I've changed my mind. Su's stuff is much easier.

Washu: Well, all your friends have made it, you want to be the coward? Or maybe the mole?

Haitani: Mole? Me? (hesitates) Oh what the heck, it's my life.

(Haitani jumps in, as Washu gives the thumbs up…)

MEANWHILE…

Haitani/Shirai: YOU'RE ALIVE!

Touji: Geez, I think she was trying to scare us…

Giselle: If I'd had known it was that easy for you twerps to make it…

Naoko: This is something I'm going to write down!

Chiharu: For your mole clues?

Naoko: No, for my novel of the Mole story I'm going to write when I get back!

****

TEAM WASHU COMPELETES CHALLENGE: £5,000

* * * *

****

30 minutes gone…

(Shampoo gets the hang of instant translocation at the right place at 28 minutes. After a bit of debate, Akari goes next for Team Goku. Yolei has also managed to teleport at 25 minutes, with just Ken next. However, there is a problem…)

Kyosuke: Ah, my mind isn't working well with you…

Ken: What, how come?

Kyosuke: Two problems. One, you're mind seems to be made from two contrasting sides.

Ken: Ah. My life as a Digimon Emperor.

Kyosuke: Is that was it was? I thought…never mind. And second…well, teleportation with me works better with girls.

Ken: Why?

Kyosuke: Ummm…

Ken: (under his breath) Pervert.

Kyosuke: What was that?

Ken: You heard me!

Kyosuke: Fine. Miss Yukino, Ken has come into my problem in regard the rules. 

Yukino: Eh?

Kyosuke: He insulted me.

Yukino: Ah…well the rules don't say anything about the guests so nothing like that. Challenge commences.

Ken: Very well…

(Meanwhile, Chiriko completes the boson jump and now Rika is up to it)

Inez: You've got a very relaxed mind my dear.

Rika: I'm used to being calm in every situation.

Inez: You remind me of someone else, but with a smile every 5 seconds to break the ages.

Rika: (blushes) Thank you.

Inez: Sorry…remain calm.

Haley: (smiles) We've got this one.

* * * *

(38 minutes)

__

Yukino: Indeed, with 20+ minutes to go, Rika does the bonus jump, immediately followed by Haley, who completes the team's challenge with ease.

****

TEAM INEZ CHALLENGE COMPLETED - £5,000 (£10,000 altogether)

__

Yukino: Akari also completes her instant translocation with surprising ease. However, Duplica is finding it much more difficult…

Duplica: I…can't…do…this…

Goku: Your mind and body relaxed as one…make sure your adrenaline is kept under control, think of nothing but you're goal…

Duplica: I'm trying! Damn, they made it look so easy…

(And whilst it took half an hour to complete the challenge for all three girls, Ken still hasn't done the Kyosuke challenge…)

Ken: This is ridiculous, they made it so easy! Time out…I need to relax…

Kyosuke: Man, didn't you think this through? 

Ken: I don't need that from you.

Kyosuke: Whatever.

****

45 minutes gone…

Outside the Hawthorns

Giselle: What are they doing?

Yolei: Where's Ken? That was so easy!

Naoko: Yet he isn't here yet…

Shampoo: Humph. I guess the young ones not exactly got ball of steel to do this challenge…

Akari: I guess she never mastered language skills…

Touji: No sweat Akari, we'll pull through.

Akari: (smiles) Thanks. Hey, are you from Osaka?

Touji: Oh, the accent. Yeah, from the south…but moved to Tokyo before well…

Akari: Really? Wow, I guess Japan doesn't change much, it sounds just like Itchan!

Touji: (sweatdrops) I guess we live in different universes as well…huh? Itchan?

Akari: Oh sorry…

Haitani/Shirai/Kensuke: LUCKY BAS…

Chiharu: It's getting late, and they aren't here yet…

Rika: Don't worry, if they come here it's meant to be.

Chiharu: Always calm right Rika-chan?

Haley: It's a trait that is admirable in my line of work.

Chiriko: And mine as well.

(Alas, the three remaining contestants aren't as calm…)

* * * *

5 minutes to go….

Cody: We're not going to do this are we?

Goku: It's not over till it's over. It took me just 5 minutes to beat Frieza and get out of an exploding planet safely.

Duplica: No offence, but we're not you…

(Cody has taken over the reins, and still can't get the physical and mental concentration down, and Ken is…well, not even trying.)

Kyosuke: It's pointless, the fact we've got a mental lock because of his ineptidude is why we're not going down…

Ken: The fact that your minds are linked only with girls kinda diffuses the point…

Kyosuke: I can link with my grandad…

Ken: …of your own blood…is he a pervert as well?

Kyosuke: Ye…I mean shut up!

(However, the seconds tick down and in the end, it's too much for Cody and he collapses. With barely little time, Duplica sighs and shakes her head.)

****

TEAM KYOSUKE AND TEAM GOKU – FAILED. WINNINGS - £10,000 OF A POSSIBLE 20.

* * * *

Chiriko: Time is nearly ending…

Giselle: I can't believe Duplica is doing this!

Yolei: What about me? Both of my friends are failing as well, this sucks if you're a Digimon fan!

Haley: Especially if they are the mole…

Yolei: I don't want to go there…

Haitani: Hey, here they come!

(Shot of the three coming from a puddle in the road, Skuld's main form of transportation is via water. As the puddle clears, Skuld, with three forlorn figures and Yukino, come out)

Kensuke: That's not good…

Shampoo: No, stupid boys and girl fail?

Yukino: (sighs) Yes, I suppose if you want to put it that way. Ken failed to connect with Kyosuke whilst Cody and Duplica practically collapsed in effort, but failed to establish the power of translocation, meaning that the two teams there failed.

Naoko: Oh…

Chiharu: …rats.

Yukino: The good news is that two teams did fully complete their challenges, and both teams win five thousand each, making 10 grand out of 20, and £20,000 in the kitty already.

(The team sighs mostly, although Cody in particularly is still disappointed…)

__

Cody: I didn't want to fail in anything, especially this early, and despite my efforts I couldn't connect. 

Yukino: However, life goes on, and we have another challenge for you ready my ladies and gentlemen. The time is now 10.00am sharp, and you guys have got the morning off to do whatever in here, until I call you at 12 O.K. Meet outside the changing rooms there because this is going to be a very physical challenge…and for one of you, some old friends…and maybe enemies…will be the least of your worries.

(Yukino leaves, leaving the people on board looking a bit nervous. However, first things first…)

Giselle: Of all people, I never expected you to quit like that!

Duplica: Give me a break, it was tough!

Giselle: Actually, considering how much you're sweating, you maybe right. I suggest you get a shower here or something…

Shampoo: Well, Shampoo not happy with costume-girl. For Shampoo that was too true easy!

Akari: (under her breath) Yeah right…

Yolei: Cody, Ken?

Cody: Duplica's right, it was too hard for me.

Yolei: Maybe you Cody, but Ken? Naoko, Chiharu and I did that with ease, but you?

Ken: I'm sorry, but dealing with a guy like that just made my blood crawl. I couldn't go through it.

Chiharu: Why, what was wrong?

(Instead, Ken walks away)

__

Ken: In reality, I'm disappointed with myself, for letting my emotions get the better of me. It's like a double-edged sword, you draw attention to yourself in the wrong ways…but that can work in your favour. 

* * * *

(In the bar, some of the crew have decided to get a few soft drinks and something to bite. Fortunately, the money is coming from CP towards the stadium, and it's a great time for Chiharu, Rika and Naoko, along with Chiriko, Haley and Akari to enjoy some free time)

Chiriko: Are you sure you don't mind being with us Miss Akari?

Akari: Guys, I'm an only child, I've always thought of being with myself only. Going to the University Satellite taught me I was wrong. I'd never really cared about others until I went there, and as the oldest here, I feel I've got a responsibility for everyone else now.

Chiriko: I thought Haitani and Shirai were the oldest?

Haley: Maybe she meant oldest mentally…

(Akari blushes as the girls chuckle. Chiriko and Haley inspect their drink)

Chiriko: Rika, what's this?

Rika: I think it's the English equivilent for soda, I think it's called pop. Orange flavour I think.

Chiriko: Drinks from another world huh? There is so much I could learn…

Haley: Drinks haven't really changed much in the future, still high qualities yoghurt drinks and milk drinks. This seems a bit too fizzy though…

Akari: Well, it was always milk and energy drinks for me.

Haley: Well, (blushes) it seems to have worked.

Akari: H-H-Haley! (gets all embarrassed as Chiharu laughs out loud)

Chiharu: This is more funny than one of Yamazaki's stories!

Naoko: Don't worry guys, just try it!

(Chiriko and Haley look at it, nod, and take a gulp. The girls wait for the result…)

Chiriko: …interesting.

Haley: Can I have any more?

Akari: Yes, but make sure not too much, it could get you hyper.

Naoko: I know…that's why we drink them!

(Chiriko and Haley sweatdrop, but the 6 share a 'kampai' between them anyway)

__

Chiharu: It's a nice mix, we have us three from the present, then you got Chiriko from the distant past, Haley from a century away, and Akari from many centuries away! And the difference show…but we still get along anyway!

(Meanwhile…)

Giselle: No peeking, got that?

Ken/Cody: Yes ma'am!

Giselle: Come on girls, we'll walk over them…

Yolei/Duplica: (subdued) Yes ma'am…

(In the shower area of the dressing room, the guys and girls are wiping out a night and morning's work in the showers…)

Cody: So is it going to be anything as tiring as it has been?

Ken: I don't know how much more I can take…

Yolei: Hey, at least it will be interesting!

Giselle: As long as those two guys from Love Hina stay their distance, I can relax.

Duplica: You can say that, but we've still got a mole to find…

Ken: True…

(suddenly, there is a knock on the door…)

Yolei: Eep! I mean…who is it?

(A smashing of the door after the knock pretty much confirms who it is…)

Shampoo: Shampoo want to have shower, is okay?

Duplica: I guess so…

(Shampoo, used to it, strips off before entering the shower, giving Ken an eyeful…who quickly covers Cody's eyes before anything happens…)

(…and catches a shoe in his face)

Yolei: Don't think you can fool me Ken?

Ken: (in pain) Why me?

(Shampoo steps in…and Giselle pouts)

Giselle: Crap…I guess I can't say I've got the best body in the game this time…

Shampoo: (smirk) Shampoo lean mean Amazon! Best of best!

Ken: Actually, I'd say Akari has a more…

Shampoo: SHUT UP STUPID BOY!

(Finally, in a mini arcade area, the four stooges talk as well…)

Kensuke: O.K, so you're in right?

Touji: I guess so…all for one and all that right?

Kensuke: Exactly, we are four of a kind!

(Touji looks at the three glass-eyed boys, and at his bionic arm, and sweatdrops)

Touji: I wouldn't say that.

Haitani: Aw, don't say that! It's good with three but with four it's better!

Shirai: We'll find this mole before they can say 'little sister complex!'

Touji: Sure…and if the mole is one of us?

Haitani: Makes it much easier then right?

(Kensuke sweatdrops)

Kensuke: Whatever…let's just stick together…no more sucking up to the girls Touji?

Touji: For the last time…they invited me, how could I say no? Something about that Rika's face kinda makes it impossible to say no to…

Kensuke: Guy, she's 10 years old! If you're going to get invited, make sure Akari is involved!

Touji: She was.

Kensuke/Haitani/Shirai: WHAT?

Kensuke: You've got a lovely girl like Hikari…

Haitani: …and yet this sex fiend is trying to get his metallic claws…

Shirai: …on our little Akari?

All: FOR SHAME!

Touji: (sweatdrops) I think we lost the plot on this discussion somewhere…

(So they have, but time flies by…)

(…and before they can think anything else, the time is midday, and it's time for the next challenge…)

* * * *

Yukino: Well, have you had a chance to relax?

(A mostly affirmative nod comes from most of the group as Yukino continues)

Yukino: That's good, but now, we have a challenge for you. It's just gone noon, and we have the football pitch just outside outside these changing rooms. You can probably guess what the challenge involves…

Giselle: Something tells me it isn't fixing a spaceship for NASA…

Yukino: (sweatdrops) True…basically you are having a soccer match against…shall we say…an elite team. However, for some of you, you may have never kicked a ball before, or in Chiriko's case, may not have even heard of the sport, so you've got 2 hours to practice…and also to decide a line up.

(Yukino show's various formations on a blackboard and on pieces of paper. 4-4-2, 4-3-3, 5-3-2, etc.)

Yukino: 11 players must be on the field, with 5 on the substitute's bench, ready to come on if a person gets tired, or if worst comes to worst, gets injured.

Naoko: This doesn't sound nice…

Yukino: You must decide a goalkeeper, basically, the person that can save the shots, and take the goalkicks, etc…

Ken: I guess I can explain this better than she can.

Yukino: You may have to Ken. You can then choose between 3 to 5 defenders, midfielders and attackers. Attack or defend, choose your best team, because your opponents are no easy task. At 2.00pm, you'll be ready for kick off…and for the occasion, we've got you these.

(Yukino brings out many blue and white shirts, the shirt of WBA, but has instead the name of a country on the back of them rather than the name of the player)

Yukino: You will represent a country from the final 16 of these world cup as well. Choose a shirt and get practicing…studying or whatever, you need your fittest and best for the match. The prize, £10,000 if you beat the team. If it's a draw, we'll explain later on, k?

(An affirmative is made, as Yukino leaves. The guys and girls look on…)

Chiriko: Help?

Ken: Leave it to me, I feel I need to make up for the last challenge…

__

Ken: Luck that a soccer challenge is next, I may have lost the spore, but my skills haven't dulled down completely. This is my chance.

Akari: I'll help too, we did soccer a lot at Anartica and our team won in the Satellite!

__

Akari: So far, I haven't had to worry about my performance, which is why I'm keeping an eye on everyone else, in how they can perform.

(Ken and Akari begin to take a ball outside, as Haley decided to take a look at the formations.)

Haley: Let's see…if the team we're up against is tough, we'd better keep a defensive position and catch them on the counterattack. We need to measure however who our strongest are…

Chiriko: Let me help with that then, I don't think I'll be playing…

* * * *

(Shot of the 'team' outside. Akari is showing off her running, her speed down the flank is impressing Ken, named 'captain' for the match.)

Ken: I reckon Akari will be our main threat…(calls) Shampoo? You O.K with being up front?

Shampoo: (smiles) Shampoo ready to strike!

Ken: That should be O.K guys!

(Haley and Chiriko, along with Naoko, are watching over everything and looking at the best attributes…)

Chiriko: Shampoo and Akari are the strongest here, they cast the best threat. 

Haley: Ken and Giselle can work the midfield I think well, but apart from that….

(The three look at Haitani and Shirai, who are struggling running a bit because of not wearing their glasses.)

Haley: (calls) Guys, can you wear your glasses?

Haitani: We could, but I'm not sure if you want to risk it…

Chiriko: Haitani is actually pretty fast, if we can work him into the defence, that might be the basis of our attacking…

Naoko: Maybe we should put Shampoo into defence, she's strong and solid, they'd be hard to get past…

Haley: Would you put Ken in attack though to rectify that?

Naoko: What about Chiharu?

(To the surprise of everyone, Chiharu is actually very skillful with the ball, doing some decent tricks, to the impressed Yolei, Cody and Rika)

Naoko: (smiles) I guess she caught some of Yamazaki's soccer skills.

Haley: I don't know, Chiharu I think would work in the midfield better with Giselle. I think we should put Shampoo in defence, put Ken in attack and put Haitani in the midfield.

Naoko: But that means we've got 4 more defence spots…

Chiriko: Ken, can you come here please?

(Ken does, as in the goal area, Touji is practicing penalties against Kensuke)

Chriko: Listen, we feel that Shampoo would be better in defence and putting you in attack with Akari.

Ken: But Shampoo is a much bigger threat in attack…

Haley: ..but we need some muscle in defence. If we add Touji to that, that should work, and I'll make the third one.

Ken: You?

Haley: Well…

Chiriko: He's got the strategies.

Ken: Hmmm…I'd better ask Shampoo first, but who is going in the midfield then?

Naoko: Chiharu.

Ken: Her? (looks at her impressing Yolei) Oh…sorry, haven't been paying attention.

Haley: O.K, that puts myself, Touji and Shampoo in defence, midfield of Chiharu, Haitani and Giselle in midfield, and Akari and yourself in attack.

Ken: That means we need two wingers and a keeper…

Naoko: Well, Kensuke is…

(Shot of Kensuke picking the ball out of the net for the 5th time, as the three sweatdrop)

Naoko: Ah. Maybe Shirai then? 

Ken: Shirai! Swap with Kensuke!

(They swop as Touji resumes blasting…and Shirai doesn't even move.)

Ken: Aw nuts.

Naoko: Well, who is left?

Haley: There is you, Chriko, Duplica, Rika, Yolei and Cody, and we still need two wingers…

Ken: Yolei can be quite aggressive and fast if she needs be…

Naoko: Just pray her glasses don't fall off…

Haley: If Yolei goes on the left, but that means we need Kensuke or Shirai to be on the other side, and we've still got a keeper to find.

(Ken turns and a shot of Rika shooting at Duplica, who dodges out of the way every time, and the two girls are in hysterics.)

Ken: (smiles) Never mind. 

****

15 minutes later…

Shampoo: Why change of plans?

Ken: We think you'd be stronger in defence…you can also run out from there better than anyone, if the opponents are strong, we need some muscle back here…

(Shampoo grunts, but doesn't complain…)

(…on the other hand…)

Duplica: Why me?

(Shot of Duplica, who has a pair of gloves on two sizes two big, as Giselle tries hard not to laugh…and fails.)

Duplica: How come I'm in goal?

Ken: You're the only person other than Shampoo and Akari with a decent agility rate…and no offence, they are faster than you…

Duplica: (sarcastic) Great, the last line of defence. I'm doomed.

Touji: That's what we are here for then…

Haley: We'll protect the goal Miss Imité, just don't worry yourself. 

Duplica: (smiles) Sure.

Kensuke: I'm playing?

Ken: Yeah, go down the right wing, we favoured you simply because you're bigger than Cody or Rika…although Cody probably will have a few words with me later…

Kensuke: I won't let you down!

Chiriko: Famous last words…

* * * *

(The time is coming up to 2 o'clock, and the team has been practicing plays, strategy and just football in general. The team sheet)

****

Goalkeeper;

1 – England – Duplica Imité

Left back;

2 – Turkey – Yolei Inoue

Central defenders;

4 - Senegal – Touji Suzuhara

5 – Germany – Shampoo

6 – Sweden – Haley Mabiki

Right back;

3 – Ireland – Kensuke Aida

Midfield three;

7 – Spain – Giselle Dexter

8 – Paraguay – Haitani Masayuki

11 – Denmark – Chiharu Mihara

Strikers/Centre forwards;

9 – Brazil – Akari Kanzaki

10 – Italy – Ken Ichijoji

Substitutes;

12 – Mexico – Chiriko

13 – South Korea – Naoko Yamagisawa

14 – Japan – Rika Sasaki

15 – USA – Cody Hida

16 – Belgium – Shirai Kimiaki

Yukino: The team have gone for a 5-3-2 position, hoping to catch the opposition out with a defensive approach with counter attacking…the good news is that the opposition is handicapping with 7 people vs. 11. The bad news…

* * * *

****

2.00pm

(Crowd noise flutters thanks to a pre-recording crowd from a WBA match, as Yukino addresses the 11 outside.)

Yukino: Welcome to the Animole vs. Team Extreme match! And to introduce your opponents…first, in goal number 1…

(The spotlight comes to the entrance way and Akari is in shock…)  
  
Akari: No way!

Yukino: (smiles) Oh yes Akari, in goal, number 1, Anna Reispegi!

(Shot of **Battle Athletes girl, Anna Reispegi, **nervous and shy but a smile to Akari she does manage to give, although Akari is quickly putting the pieces together…)

Akari: Guys…I think we're toast.

Ken: What?  
  
Akari: If my hunch is right, then…

Yukino: And now the two central defenders, please welcome Lahrri Feldnut and Mylanndah Akar Walder!

Akari: (sweatdrops) We are screwed.

(The two upperclassmen from BAV, **Lahrri **and **Mylanndah **enter. Unlike the shy smaller girl Anna, these two are tall, condfident and stern. Lahrri has a stealth like face with strong blond hair. Mylandah on the other hand, has a feral like face with her messy blue hair. Plus they are both very strong…)

Chiharu: We've got to face them?

Yukino: We would have had Ayla as well, but she's currently pregnant with her second child.

Akari: WHAT?

Yukino: (continuing) Now the midfield, introducing Tanya and Ling-Pha!

(First off is **Tanya Nyatipidhad, **a girl from Africa who is very hyper, Kaolla Su like hyper. She's BAV closest rep to a cat girl as well, dark skin, fangs and a bright smile…)

Tanya: Tanya happy to be running, to be facing friend Akari once again!

(…her partner, **Ling-Pha Wong **enters with a bit more flair, as 4 men in black robes carry her on a throne as she enters…she is Chinese, with glasses and two Meiling type bobbles for her hair.)

Ling-Pha: It is I, Ling-PhaWong ready to test myself against everyone around the stadium! Witness my beauty and immense talent. (to her servants) Make sure grandfather doesn't know I'm here…

Yukino: Right…and now the two strikers…

(However, one makes her entrance a bit too abruptly…let's see…try glomping Akari like abruptly…)

????: Akari! I was so lonely!

Akari: Kris!!!!

(This display of affection catches some of Akari's current teammates off guard…especially Kensuke, Shirai and Haitani)

Haitani: NOOOO!

Shirai: Our sweet Akari…

Kensuke: …is really…

Akari: IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!

Kris: Oh come on, it's doesn't help to be shy Akari!

(The Kris is question, is **Kris Christopher, **a competitor from the moon and along with Anna, was one of Akari's teammates in the Satellite saga. As you can guess, she has a…er…crush on Akari…^_^)

????: Geez…

(The other girl at least enters with a bit more dignity. This is probably the girl most reality fans recognise most, **Jessie Gurtland. **She is tall, blond, probably Akari's equal in skill…and IMO beauty as well.)

Akari: We are so dead…

Ken: I have a hunch these are Akari's friends…all athletic…oh boy.

(Too late, Haitani and Shirai are out of their minds with the many lovelies…but as soon as Lahrri and Mylanndah stare at them, they quick shut up.)

Yukino: As you can see, there is only 7 here. This is to give you a slight chance against these magnificant athletes.

Shampoo: Shampoo can still beat them!

Chiharu: Akari, you know what they can do, lead by example!

Akari: (nervous) Er…hai!

Kris: WHAT? YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO COMPETE AGAINST EACH OTHER?! OH AKARI!!!

(In classic Kris moment, her cow Gyubei enters, Kris hops on it and she runs on the cow, whilst crying, and the Animole contestants have to get outta dodge…)

Yukino: (sweatdropping) This may take a while…

* * * *

(After the unpleasantness ends, normality returns. The BAV side will line up with Anna in goal, the intimidating Lahrri and Mylandah in defence, Ling-Pha and Tanya running the midfield and Kris and Jessie in attack)

Yukino: The match will last for 45 minutes each half 90 minutes overall. If it's a tie, we will go into 30 minutes, 15 each half, overtime. If after that, it's still tied, we go into a penalty shoot-out. I will now hand over to my commentator…

(And as we have a BAV theme, we stick in BAV's most famous announcer (especially in Osaka) **Kannouji**!)

Kannouji: People around the world, especially in Osaka, welcome to the first Animole vs. Battle Athletes in the final! Unfortunately, our beloved Itchan of Osaka is not competing in this, but nonetheless, we still have Akari Kanzaki, playing for the Animole team of all things, against a lot of her old friends and colleagues for the other team. Can Akari bring her team to the best they can, or will Lahrri and friends crush them?

Yukino: I'm betting on the latter rather than the former.

Kannouji: (sweatdrops) You don't have to say it so bluntly. Anyway, this is a unique moment in time, so let's get some comments from the substitutes!

Rika: Good luck everyone!

Shirai: I can't believe Haitani got chose ahead of me…

Naoko: (in cheerleader mode) Animole, animole, ra ra ra!

Cody: Ken better know what he's doing…

Chiriko: Are all clothes from this world this weird? (indicated his coloured top)

Kannouji: As you can see, a wealth of comments from the substitutes as the main teams begin to assemble. Animole won the toss, and they have elected to kick off first, lead by none other than Japan's own Akari Kanzaki!

(Akari goes to the centre circle, with Ken, as the others line up behind the line. Jessie stares a mudhole in Akari as Kris just stares at her…)

Akari: Ken, this isn't going to be easy, just hope and pray alright?

Ken: Thanks for the vote of confidence…

(The referee also has been hand picked as well, **Mikado Sanzenin, **from **Ranma ½)**

Mikado: All these lovely women around here, it shouldn't be right unless I give them my greeting fi…eep?

Mylanndah: (has him by the scruff of his neck) Just shut up and blow the whistle.

(Mikado, for the first time in his life, listens, and after Mylandah dumps him on the ground, she returns to the defensive position and Mikado gets up and blows. Akari takes the first touch to Ken, who passes it on the left wing to Yolei.)

(However…)

Yolei: O.K, what do I…huh?

(The ball has been taken by Gurtland who runs at the defence. Kris is open with Tanya sprinting fast. Jessie, from 35 yards decides to take a shot, which leaves Duplica stranded as the shot is REALLY hard and powerful…fortunately over the bar.)

Jessie: Damn, missed.

Duplica: THAT'S WHAT I HAVE TO STOP?!

Haley: I guess I didn't figure calculations from a time period further than mine…

Kannouji: And in the first minute, a mistake by Yolei Inuoe, brought Golden Jessie into play with a stinging shot which could have blown away the goalkeeper if it was on target…

Touji: Guys, we have to rally together!

(Touji takes the goal kicks (legs stronger than Duplica) as they battle in the centre of the field. One advantage the Animole team have other than Akari is the amount of space they have because of the 7 to 11 advantage…sadly, when you've got these speed demons against you, that space can be cut down in an instant…)

(…as Ken finds out when Lahrri takes the ball away.)

Ken: What?

(Lahrri's strength and speed are showing as she is bombing down the right wing, leaving Kensuke in the dust, but has a little more difficulty as she comes up against Shampoo. Lahrri is forced to pass to Kris, who looks up and tries to curl it to the head of Tanya, but Haley boots it out of play.)

Kannouji: In the opening minute, the Animole team have been put on the back foot, can they come back…

(Mikado blows a whistle on a foul on Tanya by Shampoo, as two cat-girls collide. A free kick from about 30 yards away in the 2nd minute isn't what they wanted…)

Kannouji: And a free kick with Mylanndah set to take it for the BAV team, let's see what comes from it…

(Mylandah waits for the whistle to go and bullets a shot curving around the three man wall of Kensuke, Touji and Haley. It curls straight at the goal, which Duplica only parries, and the follow up diving header from Jessie is an easy goal.)

****

ANIMOLE 0 – 1 BAV

Shampoo: Who was marking Golden girl?

Duplica: We've got to deal with this?

Akari: Guys, don't worry, plenty of time…

Chiharu: That's it, come on guys!

(For the remainder of the match, we'll just commentate on the main things happening…)

****

5 min

(Team Bav get another chance as Ling-Pha directs a powerful header at goal after a Kris cross. It's straight at Duplica though, whilst she fumbles, Touji is there to clear.)

****

7 min

(Jessie easily outpaces and outmuscles Yolei on the left, and a bold tackle all the way back from Akari stops the attack.)

****

11 min

(Chiharu instigates Animole's first real attack with some sharp skills in the centre…but then…)

Kannouji: And the young star Chiharu has waltzed passed Ling-Pha…hey, wait!

(Surrounding Chiharu are a few explosions, as Chiharu panics! Akari sees the situation and quick dives to save Chiharu, as Ling-Pha laughs)

Ling-Pha: Oh ho ho ho! That's what you get when you mess with the Wong family!

Akari: Ling-Pha, what the heck are you thinking?

Ling-Pha: What I always do! I Ling-Pha…

Mikado: Foul and a yellow card.

Ling-Pha: What?

Mikado: Got to follow the rules…

Ling-Pha: I never follow the rules! (sees Mikado reach for the red card) Uh…there is some mistunderstanding?

Chiharu: Send her off! She could have killed me!

(Sadly, Mikado doesn't send her off, as Akari and Chiharu are pissed. However, they have a free kick inside the BAV half. Touji is ready to take it as Shampoo goes into the box, leaving just Haley back, Jessie and Kris still attacking, real problems if they counter)

(Touji takes the free kick which is high, and everyone but Akari is surprised to see Lahrri jump nearly 8 feet to head the ball away…)

(…but someone beats her to it, as Shampoo does the same and heads it down, in the scramble, the ball makes it way to Haitani, who stabs the ball towards the bottom left hand corner, out of Anna's fingertips, a GOAL!)

Kannouji: Wow! Haitani was left unmarked and it had led into a shock equalizer for the Animole team!

(On the bench, Shirai leads the cheers as Haitani celebrates in classic football fashion, a sliding dive to the post, and is mobbed by Akari, Chiharu and Ken, Haitani doesn't seem to mind that much, but gets plenty of high-fives as team Bav get ready to kick off…)

Lahrri: Not bad.

****

ANIMOLE 1 – 1 BAV

14 mins

(The confidence grows as Haitani crosses to Giselle on the far left who goes on a run and gets the better of Ling-Pha, Tanya makes ground to cover and Giselle lets a through pass to Ken, who takes a pot shot before Lahrri or Mylandah can get there. It's an easy save for Anna but they are getting stronger…)

****

18 mins

(BAV counter attack after a Giselle slip on the left. Tanya bombs down and is fouled by Kensuke. A curling free kick by Jessie is well claimed by Duplica.)

****

25 mins

(Akari sprints down avoiding a back tracking Jessie from a counterattack from a BAV corner. Akari slides it through to the unmarked Chiharu who is one on one with Anna, however, Mylandah comes back in time to put her off long enough for her shot to be saved by Anna)

****

33 mins

(Yolei is exploited on the flank again as Tanya uses her speed to run circles around her (literally), after Tanya gets dizzy, Jessie takes over and does a cross for Kris to hit first time, Shampoo does an initial block before Haley clears.)

(On the bench, the five are discussing the match)

Chiriko: They are surprisingly more even than I thought.

Rika: Do you think we should make some changes?

Chiriko: We'll have to see what Ken says when the half ends…

Shirai: Well, my man Haitani got us back in it! I'm happy!

Cody: What was that girl doing with those mines on the field? This is real life?

Naoko: I have a feeling for them it is…

****

37 mins

(A long range effort from Jessie is only parried by Duplica and Kris is open, but she somehow misses with the header as it hits the crossbar and Touji boots it out to safety. It seems easier to score…)

Akari: Is she the mole?

****

44 mins…

(However…)

Kannouji: And the goalscorer, Haitani is running down the path…but that is a decent interception by Ling-Pha, and the Chinese girl slots it through…and Shampoo misses the ball and Kris is through here, she slots the ball across the goal…AND TANYA IS THERE FOR THE TAP IN! Oh my god, where was the marking there, they were all trying to hold Jessie at bay, and from the left side, Tanya slots in an easy goal, keeper no chance, 2-1 BAV!

****

ANIMOLE 1 – 2 BAV

(Half-time whistle blows)

Ken: We are doing O.K in the middle, but down the flanks we're getting slaughtered!

Kensuke: Um…

Yolei: …sorry…

Ken: Shampoo, do you think you can go on the left side? Change of plans.

Yolei: Hey wait, you mean…

Ken: Yolei, take a breather. Shirai, you're on.

Shirai: Yatta!

Ken: (ignoring Yolei's pissed off face) Shirai, go into the centre of defence, Haley, come into midfield, Haitani, goes into the back three.

Haitani: Why, I scored?

Shirai: I think it's because we work together well.

Ken: Exactly, plus we've got a bit more muscle there, we don't need too much speed in defence.

Yolei: But why me instead of Kensuke?

Kensuke: Because I didn't make as many mistakes…

Ken: Did I say that? Kensuke, you're going off as well.

Kensuke: WHAT?

Ken: Cody, you're coming on.

Cody: (smiles) Glad you trust in me now.

(Shot of Kensuke fuming as Cody will now flanking the right hand side.)

__

Kensuke: Ken said he needed more muscle in the defence, so how does putting the youngest person in the team help?

* * * *

Kannouji: And we're back! The Animole team have made a few changes, both in personnel and in strategy. Cody Hida and Shirai Kimiaki have come in for the two wingers Yolei Inuoe and Kensuke Aida, and have a reshuffled defence and midfield. Haley Mabiki has gone into the centre with Shirai now in defence, Cody and Shampoo now occupying the wingers, and Haitani moving into defence. Will this strategy pay off?

Yukino: Well, if it does, they will get paid off, £10,000 to be exact. However, going a goal down before half-time will have totally demoralized them, so let's see how they bring themselves up for it.

Kannouji: Right, and Jessie kicks off for BAV team, and Kris takes over as Cody is quickly brought into action with a lovely sliding tackle, taking the ball out of play for a throw in, which Mylandah comes over and takes, for the long throw.

(Mylandah does the long throw, but with Shampoo now on the left, the height problem in the centre defence is a real problem, as Lahrri out of nowhere, jumps and bullets a header with Duplica no chance whatsoever.)

Kannouji: Oh wow, Lahrri has just added some salt in the opened wounds!

****

ANIMOLE 1-3 BAV

Shampoo: Aiya! If Shampoo was there she would have stopped stealth-girl!

Shirai: Aww…

Akari: It's not over yet guys, keep your chin up! Persistance, spirit and guts!

(Somewhere in Osaka, someone sneezes…)

Ichino: Damn it, someone is stealing my line! 

(Back to reality)

****

50 mins

(If you want something done right, do it yourself…)

(Giselle loses the ball to Kris who runs down, evading Shampoo's tackle, that is…)

Akari: Kris, gomen!

(To the surprise of Kris, Akari has run all the way back to help out her defence and slide tackles the ball (and Kris) out of the way. Mikado, too distracted by the slide to call foul, ignores Tanya's complaints as Akari gets the ball.)

Kris: Wow…

Jessie: NO TIME TO BE IMPRESSED!

(Akari goes on a solo run, as Lahrri and Mylandah get ready to defend. Akari looks up, Chiharu and Giselle are making runs with Ken to the far left. Instead, Akari spreads her arms across…)

Kris: Is that…

Lahrri: What?

(Suddenly, Akari seems to glow in the eyes of them, bathed in light. Akari's speed increases with a sonic wave as her teammates, both past and present cannot even stop her. Lahrri is dumbstruck and Mylandah misses her, leaving her with a one-on-one Anna who seems scared…)

Anna: Um…

Akari: Gomen ne, Anna-chan!

(Akari hits a right foot shot, which Anna doesn't have a chance with. Kannouji goes nuts!)

Kannouji: Wow! What a girl! The reigning Cosmo Beauty shows us why she earned that title, with a staggering solo effort!

(Akari efforts have left her exhausted, but it doesn't stop the glomping from her teammates, as Haley, Chiharu, Giselle (and after some hesitations) Haitani and Shirai join the celebrations.)

Kris: Can I join in?

Jessie: NO!

****

ANIMOLE 2 – 3 BAV

(It's still anybody's game…)

****

55 mins

(A miss kick from Giselle let's Ling-Pha in, and a short pass to Tanya as she takes on the defence. She takes a lovely shot which Duplica does an excellent save to tip it over the bar…)

(…but from the resulting corner, she turns from hero to villain as she flaps at the corner and Jessie rises above to head it in, her second goal of the day.)

Duplica: (silent) That sucked…

****

ANIMOLE 2 – 4 BAV 

****

(At this point, Ken makes a third change, replacing Chiharu, who is quite tired, with her CCS teammate Rika. Chiharu gets a warm round of applause from her teammates and some of BAV as well. Rika replaces Chiharu position in the midfield.)

****

60 minutes

(Rika's first real move actually nearly results in a goal. She looks up and Lahrri expected her to chip it over. Instead she hits a side-rule pass where Shampoo has bombed down the wing, and from an angle plants a beautiful shot just wide of Anna's post.)

Ken: Everyone move, offense to midfield keeping attacking! We might as well go for it now!

****

64 minutes

(All out attack usually means a struggle for defence. With Shampoo attacking so much, Tanya manages to dispossess her and Kris is free on the left side. She bombs down as Shirai meets her. Kris dummies and slots a ball for Jessie to finish off…however Touji gets a foot in and Haley comes back to clear)

****

77 minutes

(Shampoo does another wonderful run and goes for a solo effort blocked. Akari gets the rebound and a spectacular overhead kick is well saved by Anna)]

****

81 minutes

Then…

Kannouji: And Giselle has it for the midfield, Shampoo going down, Mylandah staying with her…passes it to Rika. Rika goes forward and there's the wall known as Lahrri waiting for her. Passes back to Touji. Touji with the first time ball to Shampoo, who kept running. Touji and Haley moving up…Shampoo with a wayward pass which Touji gets, tries the shot…HITS THE POST…AND KEN STICKS IN THE TAP IN! 

(Ken falls to the ground as he is mobbed by his teammates, as they still have a chance. On the bench, Naoko and Chiharu are dancing, Yolei is hugging Chiriko and Kensuke simply gives the thumbs up)

****

ANIMOLE 3 – 4 BAV

Yukino: So, with under 10 minutes to go, the team need to get one goal to tie the game and get it into extra time. Can they do it, can they do more or can they do less? 

(Back to the match)

****

83 minutes

(A lot of the AM team are tired now, and BAV simply play keep ball and let them chase it. Giselle actually gets the ball from a Ling-Pha miss pass and tries an audacious lob from 40 yards which goes nowhere)

****

86 minutes

(It nearly was ended when Kris slotted the ball in a one on one situation for Jessie to get the hat-trick, Shampoo fails to get back and Jessie seems certain to score, but Duplica forces her wide. Jessie gets the ball again as Duplica tries to get back, Jessie seems certain to score, but a brave tackle from Cody forces the ball behind for a corner. The resulting corner this time, Shampoo marks Lahrri…and is booted out by Touji anyway.)

****

90 minutes

Kannouji: That's nearly time now…and it looks like the Animole team are ready to giv…hey, hold the phone!

(Ken gets the ball past Tanya and slots it to Giselle. In the distance, you can see Akari warming up the Tomoe Sonic Wave again as Giselle holds the ball as best she can. With brilliant style, Giselle gets past Ling-Pha and curves a ball over to Akari, who bolts down again…)

Kannouji: Could this be the moment?

(Akari looks up, sees Anna and pulls the trigger…)

(…and fires 5 miles wide.)

Giselle: What?

Anna: Huh?

Jessie: (shakes her head) Akari, she has the blood of Tomoe Midoh, the greatest athlete known in the world…but in the end, she's still Akari.

Tanya: Akari, klutzy!

Naoko: Why does she remind me of Sakura all of a sudden?

(Akari collapses on the floor in disbelief…and to add insult to injury, the final whistle blows, signalling the end of the game. FINAL SCORE – ANIMOLE (3) BAV (4)

****

CHALLENGE FAILED

Kannouji: Oh, what a shocker, just when it seemed like our little Akari was going to save the day again, she misses a sitter of an opportunity! Which means the Battle Athletes win this one! For everyone, especially those in Osaka, I bid you a fine sayonnara!

(Shot of the teams shaking hands, Anna giving Akari a consolling hug…and Kris giving her a glomping one. Lahrri shakes hands with Shampoo, to the surprise of many, but apart from that, there is much depression...)

Ken: We nearly had it…

Giselle: We did have it.

Chiharu: I guess we had to lose one someday…

Yolei: We were so close…

Yukino: (joining them) I guess close doesn't cut it now, unless you are the mole of course. In the end, that is £10,000 down the toilet, but you still won £20,000 altogether in these two days, not a bad day. Now, I suggest you all get a shower and then meet me in the dining hall for something to eat to drink. It's been a hard day.

(Yukino leaves, as on the side, Akari is literally being dragged by the ponytails by Shampoo back to base, as everyone knows there were some mistakes, but only one of them was doing it on purpose…)

* * * *

****

5.00pm

(In the main dining hall, Kannouji decides to get an after-school interview with some of the contestants)

Shampoo: …well if Shampoo was there, she would have finished it for sure!

Kannouji: Right, well let's go to one of our goalscorers, Mr Haitani, if you will?

Haitani: What? I'm on TV? Hello everyone in Hinata! Keitaro, Naru, Shinobu, Motoko, Kitsune, Su, are you watching? Did you see me score? Please say yes…

Kannouji: You do know that they can't hear you, plus this is Osaka broadcasting you know. Ah, here is the captain Ken Ichijoji! Ken, how did you think your team did against the powerhouses of the athletes?

Ken: I reckon we pulled off an excellent performance against out of this world opposition. We can proud that we held our own against supreme beings.

Kannouji: Thank you, and what about you Miss Kanzaki?

(Shot of a box, with kanji on it. CAPTION – AKARI'S HOUSE 4 – It's basically just a large cardboard box with a painting of a house on it, where Akari likes to hide in when she's scared, depressed, failed, embarrassed, etc…)

Haley: Miss Kanzaki, it's O.K. We don't blame you…

Giselle: Kid, you need the right touch! (Pulls Akari out by the pigtails) Get out here beauty queen!

Akari: (anime tears) Leave me be, I'm so embarrassed, I had the chance to score and I blew it…

Kannouji: (sweatdropping) Well, that's that I guess…

Yukino: Indeed it is, because I've got to talk to you all. Tonight, you will have your first quiz…

Haitani: A quiz already?

Shirai: You mean we are supposed to find the mole now?

Yukino: (sarcastic) Yes, that is the nature of the game. Now, with so many of you here, it's going to be hard for you to keep track on everything that has gone on…so, every episode before a quiz, you'll be getting one of these.

(Yukino holds out a few scripts, which remarkably, look like the exactly writing you are reading now…including this sentence)

Yukino: In here, is what has happened, each day, every challenge, mistake, victory, everything. Our sponsor, Universe Of The Four Gods Inc, has generously supplied these for you.

Chiriko: The Universe Of The Four Gods?

Haley: What's that?

Yukino: Tell him later. With just a few hours left till the first execution…(Yukino rubs her hands together and gives an evil smile), it's your choice whether to study these scripts or just relax, and go with what you know. The time is just after 5, you've got until 8 when you'll take the first quiz. For now, enjoy your time together…because for one of you, the time will end way too soon.

(Yukino leaves to go study with Skuld, as the group of 16 look on in surprise, even Akari has broken out of her ritual.)

__

Rika: Straight away, we have to find the mole. Do we know enough? I'm not sure…

Chiharu: After that game, I've forgotten everything I was thinking about the game! I sure hope Naoko and Rika help me out…

Naoko: I stayed out of the game for more than one reason. I was able to keep an eye on everyone, and know what they were doing in the game. I'm fairly confident I won't be the first one going.

Haitani: The elation of my goal went to deflation after defeat and more so because of the fact that I could be going…the mole? Who is that?

Shirai: Well, I haven't really been thinking about it this early. The mole I don't think has done anything stupendous…yet…

Duplica: Of course I've been watching the game, and from my spot on the field, there were several instances which could be mole-ish. 

Giselle: You'd be stupid not to keep your eye off for even a second. Giselle never misses a thing and I don't intend to either.

Ken: It's been a hectic couple of days, and now everything we've done in those two days we need to keep in mind. 

Yolei: I think between myself, Ken and Cody, we've all got ideas about who is the mole…but on the same token, everyone else has as well, it's just the ideas that are right which counts.

Cody: I've always had good observation skills, and they will come in incredibly useful for this game. No-one is under my gaze and think they are innocent, friend or foe, I'll find them.

Touji: I need to get my 'pea-brained perverted mind' as Asuka calls it, in gear. I promised Hikari I'd pay her back, and I keep my word. I just hope Kensuke is willing to help…

Kensuke: After these first couple of days, it's been kinda tough to keep track of these things. Thank god for these scripts…

Akari: I feel disappointed and upset, not a good thing to keep your mind in when you've got to enter a quiz, and I've always hated tests. This better not be Akari's goodbye…

Shampoo: Shampoo smart, Shampoo strong. Shampoo know to search out mole and win game for airen. That is what Shampoo will do.

Chiriko: I'm used to watching the stars, and this time I'll be watching these people. It's been a good fun couple of days, exhausting at times, but the game is to test every capacity.

Haley: I really wish I'd have seen those future results, however, I'm playing the game to the upmost fairness. I've had a good time, and I don't want it to end this early.

* * * *

Naoko: I can't believe that out here, we're still studying!

Chiharu: At least they've got room service!

Rika: (on the phone) Yes, thank you. (puts phone down) 3 ice teas ready to come…

Chiharu: I'm glad they did this though, makes me remember everything that has come so far, and I need all the help I can get!

Naoko: Don't put yourself down Chiharu-chan, we'll get through this!

Rika: That's right…now let's just get what we can from each other and this, and go for it!

(Three girls from one show study, whilst two guys and a girl do the same…)

Yolei: Man, this sucks! Come on brain, work!

Cody: We've been telling you that many time in the Digital World, why should it start now?

Yolei: Ha ha, very funny Cody.

Ken: So, any ideas guys?

Yolei: Ah, can't tell my dear Ken, that is a secret, I want to win this!

Ken: Well so do I, which is why I'm trying to get my dear Yolei to help me!

Yolei: Is that right dear?

Ken: Of course dear!

Cody: (sweatdrops) This may become a bad habit…

(Meanwhile…)

Giselle: (reading the script) Hmmm…maybe this might be a good time to compare answers…

(Giselle leaves the room)

__

Giselle: Chiriko is probably the second smartest here…after myself…I think an alliance with him may reap the benefits.

(Giselle stops outside Chiriko's door…)

Giselle: (knocks) Chiriko?

Chiriko: Yes?

Giselle: Can I come and join you please?

Chiriko: (genki) Sure!

Giselle: (smiles to herself) Peace of cake.

(She opens the door and enters)

Giselle: Chiriko, I was wondering…huh?

(To her surprise, Chiriko isn't alone. Haley and Akari are also there…)

Giselle: Huh, what?

Chiriko: Oh, sorry Miss Giselle, I invited Haley and Akari over just to talk about their lives in the future, I wanted to learn about them as much as possible.

Giselle: I see…

Chiriko: Is there anything you wanted?

Giselle: Doesn't matter, not important.

(Giselle leaves as the three continue talking…)

Haley: It's good that you invited us here Chiriko, I think we could get along here…

Akari: If it was almost any of the other guys, except maybe Cody, I might have been frightened, but you two are alright!

Haley: (sweatdrops) Er…thanks.

Chiriko: So you see…

(Outside)

Giselle: Rats…oh well…

Duplica: …there is always next time right?

(Giselle turns to see her old rival standing outside a door, smiling at her)

Giselle: You!!!

Duplica: Oops, did I catch you at a bad time? Were you doing something, like say, trying to go to Chiriko's for a little brain storming?

Giselle: Well…hey it's none of your business! Why are you out here anyway?

Duplica: (smiles) Also none of your business.

Giselle: Hey wait…were you trying the same thing?

Duplica: (innocently) Why Giselle, I can't believe you'd think of such a thing! (Duplica skips off as Giselle fumes…)

(Meanwhile, the only guys not studying are just relaxing in the local Finnish Sauna)

Touji: I guess it's the life we need…

Haitani: Who cares about the game? Live a little…

Kensuke: Apparently everyone else disagrees, they're all studying like bookworms…

Shirai: I've studied enough in my lifetime, I'm here now to have a bit of fun.

Touji: Let's hope it lasts then.

Kensuke: (hand out) Four Musketters ready?

Haitani: Yep!

Shirai: Sure!

Touji: (hesitantly) I guess.

(The four put their hands together and raise them. However, the fun is about to be brought to an abrupt halt…)

* * * *

FIRST QUIZ

(Note: The quiz is sent to all those involving wanting to take it, but if for some reason, you can't e-mail me or what, the questions are also here if you want to catch me on AIM or Yahoo…or as a last resort, leave your answers in a review)

****

(Shot of Rika taking the quiz, and the first question, 'Is the mole male or female?')

**__**

Rika: The mole so far could be anyone. Naoko is a possibility, although I'd never think that about her, however, my early suspect is Giselle. Her nature is seemingly uptight, but she's smart and seems to be ready to do anything without putting suspicion onto herself. She can bitch to others and put them off, like she did when Akari missed that goal.

(Shot of Haitani typing in something)

__

Haitani: I don't suspect Shirai, Kensuke or Touji. Too trusting maybe, but on the other hand, Chiriko has had a good spot to watch everything in the soccer without raising suspicion, and I think that is the best path to go. Cody and Naoko also raise supsicion.

(Shot of Duplica taking the quiz, and looking at question 2, ' In the transportation challenge, who did the Mole go (or was supposed to go) with?' She presses Kyosuke)

__

Duplica: I've got my suspicions on Ken. Sure, he's a nice guy, but the fact that he didn't even bother to go for teleportation and the fact that he seemed to put some weird decisions in football is a bit mole-ish. I'm however going to spread my answers until I'm sure of it.

(Speaking of Ken, he's busy racking his brains on question 3, 'In the soccer challenge, what team was the mole representing?')

Ken: Those who look the least likely to be mole like are probably good chance of being a mole. Rika is a clever girl, and she has that innocence which seems to work against anyone being a mole. She hadn't done anything to make me suspicious, but that's probably what the mole would go for.

(Shot of Touji taking the quiz, and having a think)

__

Touji: I don't want to think Kensuke is the mole, but it's in the back of my mind that he is. However, I've very suspicious of Duplica, somethings in the football match she could have stop, plus Mole rule 1. Anyone that cute is bound to be a mole…mmm…maybe Rika, Chiharu and Akari need consideration…Hikari didn't hear that right?

(Akari is on question 4, what show is the mole from? She answers Digimon)

__

Akari: There is something about Yolei which makes me think she could be a mole. I don't think she had a chance against Kris in the soccer, which is fine, but I don't know. Because of that as well, Ken is a suspect in my book with some of the things he decided in the game.)

(Shampoo is taking the quiz, and going slow with her not good use on computers. Fortunately, Skuld has put a shield around it so they can't be destroyed…)

__

Shampoo: Shampoo thinking ditto-girl or athlete-girl is mole. Both made too true many mistakes in match that Shampoo would not have made.

(Chiriko is now taking the quiz, and on question 5, 'Is this the Mole's first appearance as a contestant in the Chromus Production series?')

__

Chiriko: Akari is a sweet girl, but there were other reasons why I asked her around, I am suspicious of her…and of Haley. Something about the future means they could easily prepare in hand…and they seem more prepared than Touji or Kensuke…although Kensuke is also a suspect.

(Haley, on Q6, 'Does the mole's show (dubbed) end with –mon' answers 'Yes.')

__

Haley: For the first quiz, I'm looking to answer with the majority if I can, hopefully it makes me a bit safer. I'm not sure at this early stage, although I am considering Cody, Duplica and Giselle because of their past interaction with these series.

(Shot of Chiharu, looking tired, taking the quiz)

__

Chiharu: It could be Naoko, it could be Rika, I don't trust anyone, even my friends. Touji is my first choice though, he seems too friendly to me, maybe he's doing that because it's unlikely anyone will think he's the mole.

(Shot of Shirai taking the quiz, Q7 'What is the moles occupation?' He puts in 'Amazon')

__

Shirai: Shampoo is my main suspect, although Akari also has some merit. Shampoo seems too strong, yet also too insulting, for anyone to really care if she screws up or not.

(Shot of Giselle, with a confident little smile)

__

Giselle: Whilst plan A failed, at least I didn't lose anything. I've looked through the scripts, and I feel that I might as well explain. I wanted to go to Chiriko because I think he is the mole. He's the least obvious…but definitely a possible clever mole.

(Shot of Yolei, on question 8, 'How many letters are there in the Mole's name?)

__

Yolei: Ken or Cody…possibly. Cody I think would be a good mole, no-one would really suspect him, but I do. I also think Haley is a decent chance of being a mole, something the way he stalled using the GPS seems suspicious to me, and the fact that he was the only one with a character from his show in the transport challenge made it too easy for him.

(Kensuke, on Q9, 'What type would you best describe the genre of the anime the Mole is representing. He seems undecided between monster and magical girl.)

__

Kensuke: Duplica is an excellent choice for a mole because of her acting experience. Giselle is as sneaky as they come. Naoko is a real smart girl. Any of those three are good mole choices, and I'll spread them around these three for the time being until I get more concrete evidence.

(Shot of Naoko taking the quiz, a thoughtful look on her features)

__

Naoko: I don't think Chiharu is the mole…I'm a little bit suspicious of Rika, but my two top suspects as Kensuke and Yolei. They seemed a bit too weak down the wings even against top flight athletes. They didn't say much when they were substituted, maybe disappointment on not completing their mole duties?

(Finally, Cody as he tackles the last question, and most important. 'Who is the mole?)

__

Cody: I can't discount Ken or Yolei, nor will I. However, my top suspect is Naoko. She is naturally not very fit, so can easily use that as an excuse for the physical challenges. Also, Haitani seemed to delay the Washu transport which I noticed…it didn't work, but sometimes, the little things are what lead to the big picture.

* * * *

TIME – 8.00pm

(Shot of the 16 all packed and ready to go. One of them will of course.)

__

Yukino (VO) Before every quiz, the team must pack their things and prepare to leave, in case they are the unlucky one that is executed. The teams scores will be totalled individually, and the one that scores the lowest will be eliminated. Only the mole is safe…because the mole knows all the answers.

Kensuke: Well, let's not say goodbye yet…

Haitani: I've always hated tests…

Shirai: …kinda like the old ronin spirit our buddy Keitaro had.

Touji: Let's just hope us 4 together stay together.

Naoko: We're all together right?

Chiharu: Except for one of us of course…

Rika: Don't worry. In our hearts, we know we are together.

Akari: Rika, you're so mature!

Chiriko: That's right, but it doesn't matter who or how we are, where or when we're from…

Haley: …at least today we have a common bond.

Giselle: How long it lasts is another question…

Duplica: Giselle, at least act like you're polite…

Shampoo: Shampoo know she not going.

Yolei: That's right, gotta believe the faith!

Ken: Either that or bury your head underground…

Cody: Well, one of us is a mole, so they've done that since yesterday.

(The group chuckle as they exchange handshakes, hugs and well wishes…well most of them…because one of them will not see these guys and gals (and a mole) for a while.)

* * * *

(Shot of the 16, all dressed and packed (Akari is in her casual wear for the University Satellite, and Haitani and Shirai are trying not to stare at her skirt for too long) as Yukino watches with a smile.)

Yukino: Welcome, to the 16 of you. 15 mole hunters and the mole themselves. It's been a hectic first two days, however mostly, you've rose to the challenge. You've won half of the money that was offered to you this episode, £20,000 out of £40,000, so well done to both the mole and everyone else, as you seemed to do your jobs. However, for one of you, your work is done. Skuld is ready to send you back home outside, and one of you will be joining her. So, the mole quiz has decided your fate. Whoever scored the lowest…is outta here. You will know if you survived or not if the screen (indicates the laptop) glows green. However, if it glows red…you have been executed.

(A few nervous breaths. Yukino addresses them all.)

Yukino: This is the first quiz, so we are going to go in alphabetical order. So, let's start off…with Akari.

(Yukino types in 'AKARI' in her laptop. Akari is nervous.)

(It flashes green. Akari breathes out and Yukino smiles, as Rika congratulates her)

Yukino: Next is Chiharu.

(The pig-tailed girl is nervous as Yukino types in 'CHIHARU')

(It flashes green. Chiharu is relieved as Naoko and Rika hold their friends hands.)

Yukino: Chiriko.

(Yukino types in 'CHIRIKO'. Chiriko is calm.)

(Flashes green. Chiriko smiles and gets a pat on the back from Haley.)

Yukino: Cody.

(The youngest of the tri…er, group, is fairly calm although Yolei is holding his hand. Yukino types in 'CODY')

(Flashes green. Cody smiles as Yolei pats him on the hand.)

Yukino: Duplica.

(Yukino types in 'DUPLICA' on the keyboard, the green haired girl is slightly nervous)

(Flashes green. Duplica sighs as Akari gives her a thumbs up, Giselle slightly scoffing)

Yukino: Giselle.

(Giselle nods, calm, as Yukino types her name 'GISELLE' in)

(Flashes green. Giselle smiles as Duplica imitates her scoff, but to the surprise, the two high five.)

Yukino: Haitani.

(The Love Hina rep is nervous as 'HAITANI' is typed in.)

(Flashes green. Haitani is very relieved and Shirai and Kensuke congratulate him)

Yukino: Half way point, Haley.

(The Nadesico rep nods, nervous as Yukino types in 'HALEY')

(Flashes green. Haley nods, and wipes a bit of sweat as Chiriko congratulates him.)

Yukino: 8 down, 8 to go. Nervous yet?

Kensuke: Very!

Yukino: Well, Ken, you're up.

Ken: Bring it on.

(Yukino types in 'KEN' as he doesn't seem nervous.)

(Flashes green. Ken gets a hug from Yolei as Yukino smiles)

Yukino: From Ken, now Kensuke.

(Kensuke, very nervous, doesn't even want to see Yukino type in 'KENSUKE')

(No worries…green. Kensuke is very relieved as Touji pats him on the shoulder.)

Yukino: What are the odds now? Next…Naoko.

(The glass eyed girls nods, now very nervous. Yukino types in 'NAOKO')

(Flashes green. Naoko is very relieved as Chiharu hugs her.)

Yukino: From one CCS girl to another…Rika.

(Rika is surprisingly calm as Yukino types her name, 'RIKA')

(Flashes green. Rika smiles sweetly as she gets congratulations from everyone.)

Yukino: 4 left, Shampoo, Shirai, Touji and Yolei. One of you is going next. Shampoo, is it you?

Shampoo: Shampoo staying here!

(Yukino types in 'SHAMPOO')

(Flashes green.)

Yukino: Looks like you are. 3 left…

(Shots of Shirai, very nervous, Touji chattering teeth, and Yolei, even worse, knowing that if those two are green, she's gone.)

Yukino: Shirai.

(The second stooge nods as Yukino types it in 'SHIRAI')

(Flashes…red. Shirai is stunned, Haitani is stunned. Touji and Yolei are relieved…and disappointed as well, as everyone sighs at the unfortunate first victim.)

Yukino: Wow. Mr. Kimiaki, it's time to go.

Shirai: I don't believe it…sorry guys…

Haitani: It's O.K man, I'll see you on the outside k?

(Shirai high fives Haitani, Kensuke and Touji. He shakes the hands of many of the others, and even apologises to Akari who simply smiles and hugs him, as Shirai tries not to get a nosebleed. Yukino drags him away as Shirai heads off to an early bath.)

Yukino: What a drag eh?

Shirai: You can say that again. Someone had to be first…I just didn't think it would be me.

(Back at the hotel, they talk about the departed…)

__

Touji: He was a bit weird, a bit perverted and a bit of a goofball, but he was fun, and at least for the time he was here, he made something out of his life.

Akari: Sure, he was a bit nuts, but considering the people I've hung around with, anything nuts can be deceiving. I hope he doesn't feel too down about this…

Haitani: He's my best friend, and now, he's gone. Am I alone, I hope not. But one thing is for certain, I've got to learn to fend for myself…being together was something we relied on, we can't now.

(Shot of Haitani with Yukino and Skuld)

Yukino: Any thoughts?

Haitani: If girls are as cute as they are from 4999 like I saw today and with Akari, can I live forever?

Yukino: A pervert to the end. 

(Haitani shakes Yukino hand as he's about to travel one way ticket to Hinata, Skuld Express…)

(…courtesy of the mole.)

* * * *

****

NEXT TIME;

Haitani has to learn to cope without his best friend. Can Kensuke and Touji help with that? Giselle's plan to get Chiriko on her side are still on, but Chiriko suddenly starts getting friendly with Rika. Is this a thorn in her plans? Like a mole, they get digging! As they head off to Rio De Janiero for a mining challenge…should be perfect for some mole sabotage… An AT-Field has commandeered Los Angeles, they have to break it before time runs out… What else is in store for our young hunters? Three girls take on three girls in one challenge, whilst the others have a bit more work to do in Niagra Falls… And who goes home next? 

Well, that's the first one done and dusted. 

Although most of you will have got the quiz, here it is again…

****

QUIZ 1

Q1: Is the mole male or female?

Male Female 

Q2: In the transportation challenge, who did the Mole go (or was supposed to go) with?

Inez Kyosuke Washu Goku 

Q3: In the soccer challenge, what team was the mole representing?

Belgium Brazil Denmark England Germany Ireland Italy Japan Mexico Paraguay Senegal South Korea Spain Sweden Turkey USA 

Q4: What show is the mole from?

Battle Athletes Card Captor Sakura Digimon 02 Fushigi Yugi Love Hina Martian Successor Nadesico: The Movie Neon Genesis Evangelion Pokémon Ranma ½ 

Q5: Is this the Mole's first appearance as a contestant in the Chromus Production series?

Yes No 

Q6: Does the mole's show (dubbed) end with –mon?

Yes No 

Q7: What is the moles 'occupation' described in the prologue and first chapter?

Actress and Ditto Master Amazon Bionic Man College Pervert Cosmo Beauty Digidestined of Kindness Digidestined of Knowledge and Reliability Digidestined of Love and Sincerity Navigator Otaku Student/Cheerleader Student/Horror Otaku Student/Model Housewife Suzaku warrior and researcher Valedictorian 

Q8: How many letters are in the moles name?

3 4 5 6 7 

Q9: What 'type' would you best describe the genre of the anime the Mole is representing?

Mecha Monster Magical Girl Martial-arts comedy Sports drama Bishoujo meets Bishounen type Beating up the poor guy every 5 minutes comedy type… 

Q10: Who is the mole?

Akari Chiharu Chiriko Cody Duplica Giselle Haitani Haley Ken Kensuke Naoko Rika Shampoo Shirai Touji Yolei 

My friends, I hope you enjoy searching for the mole. The next chapter is scheduled every Tuesday, so your quizzes should be in on the Monday, so Monday 10th March is the deadline for the quiz, with Tuesday 11th March the next chapter scheduled.

Anyway, sorry for Love Hina fans, but Shirai is gone, can Haitani coped? Stay tuned and see you next week!

**** __


	3. Cruel Angel's Thesis

****

ANIMOLE

Chapter 2: Cruel Angel's Thesis

I think that chapter kinda describe there is going to be some Eva link at least in this ep, what and how, just wait and see.

I hope you're keeping your answers in your head, now will you keep with your original predictions or will you change your answers this episode?

****

WEEK 1 – WHO IS THE MOLE?

Shampoo (45%) Ken (18%) 5 others on 9%. 

Let's see…

* * * *

****

7.30am – DAY 3

(Shot of a local hotel, where Yukino comes out and stretches…)

Yukino: Not the scenario that some people would have expected. After all, known perverts such as Takeshi and Akito Hayama haven't faired too badly in these game, but I guess Shirai went the way of his buddy Keitaro instead, in that respect, and in the way of Naru in other…i.e, the first being voted off. Now, 15 remain, and it's just as difficult as ever. Early baths are customary in football, but to avoid one here, you must simply answer one question. Who is the mole?

****

Remaining contestants (eliminated ones not in bold);

Akari Kanzaki – Cosmo Beauty – Battle Athletes Victory

****

Chiharu Mihara – Student/Cheerleader – Card Captor Sakura

Chiriko – Suzaku warrior and researcher – Fushigi Yuugi

Cody Hida – Digidestined of Knowledge and Reliability – Digimon 02

Duplica Imite – Actress and Ditto Master – Pokémon

Giselle Dexter – Valedictorian – Pokémon

Haitani Masayuki – College Pervert – Love Hina

Haley Mabiki – Navigator – Nadesico: Prince Of Darkness

Ken Ichijoji – Digidestined of Kindness – Digimon 02

Kensuke Aida – Otaku – Neon Genesis Evangelion

Naoko Yanagisawa – Student/Horror Otaku – Card Captor Sakura

Rika Sasaki – Student/Model Housewife – Card Captor Sakura

Shirai Kimiaki – College Pervert – Love Hina

Shampoo – Amazon – Ranma ½

Touji Suzuhara – Bionic Man – Neon Genesi Evangelion

Yolei Inoue – Digidestined of Love and Sincerity – Digimon 02

* * * *

8.00am

__

Yukino (VO): 8.00am. The scheduled time for the contestants and mole to get up. Each person that fails to be ready by the time will cost them £1,000 in prize money…however, it seems a couple of people have taken in to lying in…a costly mistake.

(At the breakfast table are Rika, Chiharu and Naoko, all talking to each other. Duplica, Giselle, Ken, Yolei and Cody are also there, Touji and Kensuke fighting over the last sausage. Akari has just appeared in the doorway, fortunately Yukino still isn't here. Chiriko is also up.)

(However, no sign of Haley, Shampoo or Haitani…)

Touji: What's keeping them so long?

Kensuke: Haitani…I can guess, but Shampoo and Haley…

(Outside the door, Yukino steps in.)

Yukino: Well, well, what did I just hear?

Giselle: Crap.

Yukino: Crap is right, and we're not moving until those three are here…(devil like face)…because I am angry…AND WHEN I'M ANGRY YOU SCREAM AND GET SCARED!

Chiharu: Arrrghhh! Please don't eat me!

Yukino: (back to normal) Oops…sorry. Just a random burst of psychotic tendancy. Wear off soon. But we need to wait for…

(As she says that, Haley enters, laptop in hand)

Yukino: Ah, glad you could join us Mr. Habiki.

Haley: (a bit unsure) Er…morning?

Yukino: Well, a couple minutes after 8 morning. That is £1,000 gone.

Chiriko: Haley, I thought you were better than that!

Haley: Hey…wait…

Giselle: Great, we've just lost a grand, plus a couple more idiots to hurt when they come in…

Haley: …isn't it 7 o'clock?

Yolei: Huh?

Haley: My alarm on the laptop, it rang for 7, so I wouldn't be late, see?

(Haley sets up his laptop, and indeed, in the bottom right hand corner, it says 07:03. Akari then sees the problem.)

Akari: Hey, is that your moon time back home?

Haley: Yes, after all it's…(realises)…oh.

Yukino: (sighs) I guess you forget the time zone difference between the times and the different worlds. Whilst I can forgive you, incompetence is no reason I'm afraid for sympathy. You've still cost your team one thousand pounds…and worse is, two people are still missing…

Shampoo: Nihao!

(Shampoo enters, fully refreshed after a hot shower, before noticing the cold glares of mostly everyone…)

Shampoo: What? What Shampoo do?

Yukino: Shampoo cost team £1,000 for not showing up at right time, that what she do.

Shampoo: Aiyah! You mean you was serious?

Yukino: (pissed) YOU THINK I WASN'T YOU….(sighs)…gah. Not even worth it. And we've still got one more to go…

(In fact it isn't until 8:15 when Haitani makes his appearance. Haley has already said sorry a billion times, whilst Shampoo sulks in a corner. Haitani on the other hand doesn't look like he's slept much.)

Yukino: Oh dear…looks like we didn't get much sleep.

Haitani: Please…not now…got headache…

Touji: Let me guess, loss of best friend blues.

Yukino: Ah, another half-decent excuse, but you do realise you cost the team another one thousand pounds for being late?

Haitani: (fully awake) Oh no, I forgot about that! Crap, guys I'm…

Akari: It's O.K, you lost your best friend last night. I don't know what I'd do if Itchan ever left me…

Cody: I guess we understand.

(The most nod, even Giselle seems sympathetic. Yukino nods)

Yukino: Haitani, Shampoo and Haley's late comings means you get docked £3,000. Maybe that will jump start you to wake up on time tomorrow, which is also 8am. Hopefully you'll be ready this time. However, it's time to get out and about, because we've got a doozy of a challenge, which is right up a mole's alley.

(Shot of the 15 pretty much hustling out of the hotel, where Skuld is waiting. Where they are going no-one knows…well, two of them do…Yukino…and the mole.)

* * * *

****

CAPTION: RIO DE JANIERO, BRAZIL

(A shot of the 15 amazed of either the location or Skuld's transportation. Either way, some are a bit stunned as Yukino addresses them.)

Yukino: Never get used to that…but welcome ladies and gentlemen, to Rio De Janiero, the chief port in Brazil.

Rika: We're in Brazil?!

Chiharu: Sakura is going to freak when we tell her this!

Yukino: Calm down ladies, we're not here for fun, because we have a tough challenge read for you. We are in the middle of a mining colony, where iron ore is a chief export for the Brazillians. As we are mole hunters, we are going to do a bit of digging for this challenge.

(Yukino indicate three spots marked X, Y and Z)

Yukino: In a minute, you will split into three teams of five. One by one, you will fill up a basket of iron ore located at the end of each lane, carry as much as you can, the more you carry, the easier this gets. When you get as much as you can handle, you will come back…

(Yukino walks and she follows a path to a weighing machine)

Yukino: …and put your ore on these scale. You must combined get 14 pounds of ore on each scale. However…there is a problem.

Ken: Here it comes.

Yukino: The amount of ore freely available over there is only roughly 30 pounds in total. This mean that some of you will have to dig and find more ore in the area. There is some, but you'll need to work hard and fast to find 12 pounds more ore. Plus you've got three teams to think about. Maybe it's better to have a team of weaklings to get the easy 14 pounds onto their scales whilst the muscle men and women try and find the spare change so to speak.

(Some of them look confused)

Yukino: This challenge is worth £5,000 and it has a time limit of 45 minutes. I suggest you decide on your teams and your strategy. Also, consider the fact if you are running for the 'free' ore, you can only go once, so you need to work out what is 14 pounds. You can go over the limit, but that means diggers may need to do more work if that's your strategy. And finally, NO team must help another team, verbally or physically in any way. Got it?

(The group nod as Yukino smiles)

Yukino: Now, I'm getting a portable deckchair, see you guys in a bit!

(The guys and gals begin talking…and not is all well in the talks of what they should do)

Shampoo: Shampoo should do this by self, no-one else here strong enough for digging…

Ken: Hey, don't get full of yourself!

Yolei: Hold on, she has a slight point. Maybe we should send our strongest in to do the digging whilst the rest of us get 14 pounds worth of ore.

Chiharu: But how are we going to work out that?

Giselle: (smiles) Simple. Anyone got a calculator?

(Facefaults)

Giselle: No? Then how about a brain in their head, because if I'm working it out, there are 30 ores there, which means….

Duplica: (slaps forehead) One pound each.

Akari: Well, that means two teams can get those easily then and another team can dig the rest out.

Kensuke: I think you just volunteered Akari.

Chiriko: It sounds so easy…

(Of course, nothing is that easy…)

* * * *

Yukino: Teams please!

****

X: Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Cody, Chiriko

Y: Yolei, Haley, Kensuke, Duplica, Giselle

Z: Akari, Shampoo, Touji, Haitani, Ken

Yukino: Ah, the strength test. This should be very interesting. O.K, you've got 45 minutes to do your thing. Go!

(Teams X and Y are ready and raring. X goes first and Chiriko goes first. He gets 2 of them with ease and goes back to get to the weighing scales. At the same time, Giselle takes off for team Y and gets 3. Team Z meanwhile begin searching for 14 pounds of pure ore.)

Akari: It's like…(grunting)…training…with father…

Shampoo: Put back into it!

(Giselle lets Team X take a good bite, and Cody manages to get 3 back. The three girls realise they have to get 3 each themselves. Kensuke goes to get three as Naoko goes next…)

__

Naoko: Physical, physical and more physical! I never liked gym, I don't want to start now!

(Meanwhile…)

Ken: I guess I'm not as strong as I thought…hey! I found something!

(Ken gets something and it's a prize ore, which says '2 pounds' on it. Ken smiles)

Ken: This is in the bag!

(Naoko even with 3 pounds is slightly struggling but heads off back. Duplica heads off third as Yolei and Haley watch the guys work…)

Yolei: Go Ken! Win one for the team!

Haley: Listen Miss Yolei, I'm sorry about…

Yolei: Hey, no sweat Haley! We all make mistakes…(smiles)…it's just only one of us is doing this on purpose.

Haley: (sweatdrops) Er…right.

Yolei: Hey, your turn!

Haley: Huh…oh! (Haley realises Duplica has got back and continues on. Yolei continues watching as Rika makes her trip, and notices Shampoo being pretty laid back…)

Shampoo: Aiyah! Found one! (grabs a 3 pound ore and smiles) This too true easy…

(Her attitude makes Yolei a bit mad…like devil Yukino mad…)

Yolei: That little…oh, such a cocky little…

(As Haley returns, Chiharu grabs the last three pounds of her lot as Yolei stomps her way and picks up the remaining lot, 4 pounds left…)

Duplica: Er Yolei, we don't need that mu…

Yolei: If she thinks she is all big britches…

(Yolei dumps her lot on the scale, and despite going over the limit, that's O.K…teams X and Y have done it. Now, it's up to team Z…)

* * * *

****

30 minutes gone

__

Yukino (VO): After their early haul, things have slowed down. Ken found 2 pounds, Shampoo 3 and Akari found a 2 pound one. However…

Ken: This…is…tough…

Haitani: (aggressive) Come on, come on, come on…

(Haitani smashes against something, and is happy…until he realises it's no ore…)

(…it's a spring.)

Haitani: What the?

(…and straight into the path of Shampoo.)

Shampoo: Aiyyy….owww!

(Neko-Shampoo is not amusing at the Love Hina boy)

Haitani: I said I was sorry!

Touji: Miss Yukino, Shampoo is in her cursed form, can we get some hot water?

Yukino: (sunbathing) Huh…what?

Akari: (sweatdrops) We need help here!

Yukino: Oh…whoops, must have forgot about the traps there…

Ken: GAAAHHH!

Yukino: …like the sand one over there.

(Indeed, Ken is a little bit stuck and Rika goes over to help him to pull him out. Yukino smiles.)

Yukino: (innocently) You've got 10 minutes.

Giselle: Duplica, you got water in that costume space of yours?

Duplica: Hang on a sec…

(A curtain goes over the ditto girl as she transforms many costumes, eventually settling on a clown figure, and from the squirt flower attached, she sprays Shampoo…before realising.)

Duplica: Oh, we need hot water.

(facefaults from most of the team)

Chiriko: Guys, this is not the time! Akari, Ken, Haitani, Touji, do the best you can!

Touji: The kid's right, we'd better not waste any more time…

(The 4 contestants continue their tirade of work, although tired, plough on as Shampoo looks on and 'meows' a complaint…)

* * * *

Akari: Guys!

(Akari has plunged into a 3 pound ore with 2 minutes to spare, and tosses it to Touji who runs with it…)

Ken: Let's see…that's 10 pounds…4 pounds more with 2 to go, maybe this isn't in the bag…

(Suddenly)

Chiriko: Hey, you can use the leftover ones from ours!

Akari: That's brilliant Chiriko!

Haitani: Er guys…

Ken: I'm wrong again…and I couldn't be happier!

Haitani: Guys…

Touji: Score one more for the team!

Haitani: GUYS!

Akari/Ken/Touji: Yes?

Haitani: What other ones?

(Suddenly, they look…and realise they are all gone…because…)

Yolei: Oh no.

Giselle: YOLEI! YOU PUT THEM OUT THERE IN YOUR RAGE DIDN'T YOU?

Yolei: Hey…I didn't mean to!

Giselle: Sure…

Yolei: Shampoo was annoying me with her lazy attitude like she didn't have to do much, compared to Ken who was sweating his guts…

(Shampoo hisses…)

Haitani: Never mind that! Let's just dig what we can then, what's done is done!

(Sadly, the 2 minutes go too quickly as they still don't have the 4 pounds they needed, the 4 pounds which Yolei tossed in a fit of rage…)

****

CHALLENGE FAILED

Yukino: Well guys, not a total disaster…but a complete disaster. 5 easy grand slipped through your fingers.

(Shot of team Z (including a human Shampoo) looking hot and bothered. The others are simply disappointed.)

Yukino: 10 pounds from team Z wasn't enough for them to win, because of Yolei overusing the ore. However…

(People's attention was up after that)

Yukino: Even if she didn't, the challenge was lost way before then. 

Haley: Huh?

Yukino: At the start of the challenge, one of the last things I said was 'No help physically or verbally' with the other teams. And there were 3 instances of that happening. The first one was when Rika pulled Ken out of the sand trap.

(Ken and Rika look at each other with surprise)

Yukino: The second was when Duplica, under Giselle's instruction I might add, tried to turn Shampoo back to normal.

(Now Yolei looks at Giselle, as the girl curses under her breath. Most of them however are looking at the ditto girl)

Yukino: And third, Chiriko called out to Team Z to get the non-existant ore.

(Chiriko puts his hands to his mouth as most of the group now sigh)

Yukino: As you can see, it was a whole comedy of errors. However, only one of you did that on purpose. Or did they? The mole may have just idly watched by as the group literally dug a hole for themselves, and didn't need to do any sabotaging. One thing is for sure, you guys lost this challenge, but fortunately, plenty of time to catch up, so let's get out of this sweltering heat, and get ready for another goddess travel extravangaza. 

(Not a good start to the day…unless you are the mole.)

* * * *

__

Chiharu: So many things happened there for sabotage, it's hard to see if anyone was actually guilty or we were all being idiots…

Haitani: I'm pretty annoyed about how everything went this morning. Shirai leaves last night and if the mole didn't leave it's thumbprint in that challenge, I'll be very surprised.

Giselle: It was rather suspicious of Chiriko to call out, and considering he's the smartest probably here aside from myself, I can't believe he didn't warn anyone about help…

Yolei: Giselle has quickly risen in my suspect list, the fact that she had the gall to diss what I did and then suggest to Duplica to try and help Shampoo…well, she's supposed to be this beauty tech queen, I'll be keeping an eye on her now…

Haley: The mole showed us in that game, it's just how they did it is the mystery…

* * * *

(The guys however at least get a bit of a breather as the Skuld scenery has a bit to be desired, but at least they are going to somewhere a bit more busy this time…)

Yukino: Well, guys, do you know where we are?

Cody: Some place busy?

Yukino: Close enough. We're in **Los Angeles, California, **the centre of the US film industry, however also with a few more problems today, and trust me it won't be a special effect…

All: Huh?

Yukino: Whoops, I better not say too much, for now, just relaxo! Relaxo!

(Yukino stops as she leads them into an internet café. The guys shrug as they enter as well…)

Yukino: Anyone up for a cappuchino?

(Not too many are coffee lovers to say the least, Giselle and Rika surprisingly both having one, the rest deciding to go for sodas, except for Chiriko who doesn't have anything.)

Chiriko: (sitting with Rika, Chiharu and Naoko) I never realised how diverse this world was…

Rika: (cheerful smile) Don't worry, you'll get used to it. There are so many things that we don't know about this world either, this is like a grand adventure for all of us.

Chiriko: I guess, although I would have thought a cultured girl like yourself would have known everything.

Rika: (blushing) Oh…I'm…I'm not…

Chiharu: (laughs) Chiriko, you're embarrassing our poor little Rika-chan!

Naoko: That's our job!

(Chiriko blushes slightly, but their attention is being headed somewhere else…)

Giselle: Hmmm…

Duplica: What's wrong?

Giselle: I dunno…

(Duplica looks around to the CCS table and smirks)

Duplica: Oh right. Been working on a plan B yet?

Giselle: Hey, I don't need to hear that from you…

(As the two girls begin to argue, Haley joins team Touji on a table, the last to order)

Haley: The flavours seems unusual, so….

Touji: Hey, we're from 12 years in the future as well, some of these things are a bit weird as well.

Kensuke: Yeah, like things not getting destroyed…

Haitani: I guess this would have been something we'd all have liked, to experience new places, something that Shirai can't have now…

Haley: Oh…I'm sorry….

Haitani: (waves it off) Don't worry, I think I've got over it now, it's just having to do this on our own is a bit of a surprise…

Touji: You're not on your own, we're here remember?

Haitani: (anime tears) Guys…

(As Haley sweatdrops, team Digi confer with team Ranma and team Athletes…considering there is only one of them that's alright.)

Shampoo: Why outside different from Japan?

Akari: Because this is one of the most polluted cities in the world.

Yolei: How did you know that?

Akari: For some reason, I was always good at 20th and 21st century history.

Ken: (sweatdrops) Akari, the scholar, never would have seen that.

Cody: Well, we've still got a mole to catch…

Yolei: Aw, come on Cody, we've been in America before, we can handle anything they throw at us!

Akari: You've been to America before?

(However, before Yolei can explain, an alarm bursts into the café, surprising everyone, except Yukino, sipping on a coffee in the corner on her own)

(The waitress (unknown to everyone, is **Maya Ibuki, **from **Neon Genesis Evangelion, **begins to address the 'public')

Maya: Emergency everyone! Evacuate at once, something is happening to the city!

(The staff, and customers leaves, but as Team Mole about to, Yukino stops them)

Yukino: Not, you guys, you've got a challenge to do.

Kensuke: In this crisis?

Yukino: This crisis…IS your challenge.

(Recognition appears on their faces, as they follow Yukino to a back room.)

* * * *

Yukino: After the failure of your recent challenge, you really need to pick it up with this one. This challenge is worth £15,000 and it's a toughy. 

(Yukino points to the back of the room where there is a map, with four points, one where they are now, one where the 'problem is' and the two other points, what to do about it.)

Yukino: In downtown LA, even the toughest people cannot get through the problem that is an Absolute Terror Field. 

Touji: (scared) Did you say…

Yukino: (continuing) The challenge is simply. I don't expect any of you to break through that without a 20 foot robot or anything, but we have something that can help you. At point 3 at the north is a landing site with a giant mechanised turtle. Point 4 is how to break it, where a direct copy of the Lance of Longinus is there to pierce the soul of this 'angel' if you will.

(Yukino addresses everyone)

Yukino: The key to this however…is GETTING there. You need to get to the site of the Lance of Longinus, and then somehow gets it to the shooting point. Fortunately, we have one car which is capable of holding the lance…

(Shot of the busy traffic in downtown LA)

Yukino: …which is a problem here. Somewhere here is **Bean Bandit, **Chicago's most notorious Roadbuster. His car however isn't there. In this crowd, you need to locate Bean, who will direct you to his car and you'll soon be on your way to the Lance. 

(Shot of the screens)

Yukino: 3 people will be watching the screen trying to find Bean and relaying it to…

(Shot of the streets)

Yukino: …three more people who will be joining Bean. 

(Shot of one black car)

Yukino: Since we like ripping off…er, I mean borrowing, from other mole shows, both reality and anime, we've managed to get the trademark smart car, which 3 will take to get to the turtle whilst Bean's team get to the lance…)

(And back to base…)

Yukino: …whilst the final 6 have the toughest job of directing the two teams to their places.

Chiriko: You mean, we won't have a map?

Yukino: No, whoever you choose will have to direct Bean and whoever is in the smart car to their respective destinations. 3 will direct Bean, 3 will direct smart, using the map we have here. Not an easy task as you can see, so you better split yourselves up into 5 teams. One for finding Bean on the screens, one for finding him on the street, one for the smart car, and one for each team actually getting there.

(This is a tough challenge, and when they look at a picture of the tough Roadbuster (on a Wanted poster to boot), it pretty much doesn't look good for volunteers. However, common sense prevails and they come up with the teams.)

****

TEAM SCREEN (Mission: To locate Bean Bandit via television screen and relay it to Team Bean) – Chiharu, Cody, Kensuke

__

Kensuke: I think this is a good way for us to get to know each other a bit better, plus I think we chose the best team to actually spot the guy.

Chiharu: I can spot Yamazaki's lies a mile away, I won't miss a 7 foot monster!

Cody: Sharp eyes and an even sharper instinct are needed, this is just the first leg.

****

TEAM BEAN (Mission: After locating Bean thanks to Team Screen, must go with Bean to retrieve Lance of Longhinus under instruction from Team Bandit, where they will head off to join Team Tamago) – Touji, Akari, Shampoo

__

Touji: Considering who we are dealing with, we felt our strongest line-up was needed for this encounter.

Akari: After our first disaster, we intend to pick this up here and now!

Shampoo: Shampoo not used to working with others, but for this case, have to make exception.

****

TEAM TAMAGO (Mission: To locate the giant turtle launcher under instruction from Team Su, where they will wait for Team Bean. Problem, must learn how to use the smart car) – Yolei, Haley, Giselle

__

Haley: We felt that although Chiriko is the smartest here, he is still not used to 21st century technology, so we felt we were the best choice to deal with this smart car.

Yolei: I think as long as Haley is on our side, we'll be O.K. The kids a navigator by trade, this should be a piece of cake.

Giselle: Haley is indeed an asset in this type of challenge, because of his futuristic skills. Let's hope they come into play…

****

TEAM BANDIT (Mission – Must relay instructions on where to go to Team Bean) – Rika, Naoko, Chiriko)

__

Chiriko: It's a wonder all this modern age to me. To me, it looks like they are killing the city…

Naoko: Although we thought the three of us were going to work together, I was surprised Rika and Chiharu wanting to separate from this challenge…

Rika: I think the three of us need to socialise more with the others. I get along fine with most people, but to win this game, we need to know all people.

****

TEAM SU (Mission – Must relay instructions on where to go to Team Tamago) – Ken, Duplica, Haitani)

__

Ken: This is a chance to stop the two game rot we have. And as long as we aren't completely incompetent on directions, we should be O.K.

Duplica: We need this now. It should be easy, but then again, we said that about the last one…

Haitani: After my best friend went, we lost. I don't need another sour note.

* * * *

Yukino: O.K, teams set and ready, you guys have got 2 hours to do everything…and I suggest you start….now.

(Immediately, things run amok. Team Tamago head outside the café to where the 'smart' car is waiting. Just after them, Team Bean head out into the streets of LA, awaiting directions from Team Screen.)

(Shot of all three 'inside' team with headphones on, attached to a communicator. Each member of the outdoor teams have microphones attached. Team Bean's will be switched to Screen until they find Bean, as soon as they get in the car, the frequency will be switched to Team Bandit.)

(So for the moment, Rika, Naoko and Chiriko don't have much to do, however, Team Screen (Chiharu, Cody and Kensuke) are quickly scanning the streets for Bean Bandit, a big bruiser around 7 feet tall, who would stand out even in this crowd.) 

(Shot of Team Bean (Touji, Akari, Shampoo) scouring the street)

****

TEAM TAMAGO 

(The three are in the smart car…)

Haley: Let's see here…

(Inside the smart car is a radar, which Haley expertly reads as Yolei and Giselle admire the view)

Yolei: This is going to be so…

(Look ahead, to LA traffic, as Yolei sweatdrops)

Giselle: You were saying?

Yolei: Never mind.

Haley: Don't worry guys, if this technology is based on what I think it is, there should be a few tricks in here which can help…

(Haley begins searching for something…and finds a manual in the glove compartment. Haley begins to read)

Yolei: Haley, we need to get going!

Haley: In a minute, I think there could be…yes!

(Haley looks for a button on the car, and presses it. Some jet thrusters rise from the wheels, leaving the two girls spooked)

Giselle: What the…

Haley: Hover-car! Pays to be so smart, né?

Yolei: Awesome!

Giselle: Define awesome and I might agree with you…

(Whilst Haley shows his skills as a navigator, Team Screen are busy watching for some big burly men…)

Chiharu: This is Chiharu, come in Team Bean!

Touji: (muffled) Touji here…any luck?

Chiharu: None yet, and we don't know how much time you're going to need.

Kensuke: Should you guys split up?

Cody: I wouldn't think so, we're their eyes, if they split up, it could worsen the problem…

(Shot of Shampoo ready to jump off cars, but Touji is a bit hesitant)

Touji: Er…if you did this, would you be breaking the law?

Shampoo: Rules never listen to…but laws…very well…(Shampoo calms down as Akari listens to Kensuke's instructions)

Cody: Listen, Miss Shampoo, can you see a toll booth to the left of you?

(Shampoo turns and sees an area where the sea is the main sight, but there is a toll booth)

Shampoo: Yes, Shampoo see.

Cody: From there, there is a building just north of you. I can see someone sitting outside a nursery with glasses on…he's sitting down but he's built very well. Is that him?

Shampoo: Could be…Box-girl, you come is O.K?

Akari: (sweatdrops) Box girl?

Touji: Never mind her, let's go together and see if Cody is right.

(The three head off, Shampoo avoiding going into the sea of course. Meanwhile, Team Su is having problems with using the map…)

Ken: (over microphone) It would have helped if we could see where you are going…

Haley: (fuzzy) Just follow the directions on the map as best as you can Ken-san. 

Yolei: (fuzzy) Ken, Haley figured out how to use the radar, it's shows up the spot where we have to go, we're certain of that.

Ken: How certain?

Giselle: (fuzzy) Because it said 'This is where you have to go' on the radar.

Ken: (sweatdrops) I guess that would work.

Haley: But it will only work properly when we get there, so we still need your help…

Duplica: Haley, Yolei, Giselle, how's the traffic looking?

Yolei: Free and clear!

Haitani: How did you do that?

Haley: Trade secret.

Haitani: I'm not going to ask.

Duplica: Guys, from the map, we're heading north from where you are…

(Shot of car)

Haley: (smiles) …so we should just follow the road, right?

Duplica: (fuzzy) Yes, follow the road and our instructions.

Giselle: Well, you heard what she said.

(Haley takes off, as they follow the road…never said anything about flying above it.)

Yukino: (shrugs) It's not braking the law as long as they got jets. (Mills Lane voice) I'll allow it!

* * * *

****

TEAM BEAN (15 MINS GONE)

(Following Team Screen's instructions, Touji, Akari and Shampoo head off to where they stated to see the big man sitting down)

Akari: Um…excuse me, are you Bean Bandit?

(The man stands up…and up…and up…)

Akari: (sweatdrops) He's big.

Bean: That's me alright. 

(**Bean Bandit, **a massive figure is intimidating to even the bravest of me. He wears practically anything bulletproof (NOTE: He is sort of a friend to Rally Vincent (Gunsmith Cats) in the manga version, this brings to an interesting challenge later on in the series, but I digress)

Bean: So, you kids are my company are you?

Touji: And…(nervous)…you don't mind?

Bean: (shrugs) They are paying me my fee, so I'm not complaining. But don't scratch the car…the cops do that enough.

Shampoo: Where is big man's car anyway?

Bean: Big man's car is just this way, now let's beat it!

(As team Bean, head for an upstart garage, Team Tamago are having a few problems, but it's not the car…)

****

TEAM TAMAGO

Giselle: Look, yes, we're flying, but we can still follow the roads, so how come you're so undecided with the directions?

Haitani: Give us a break, it's not like the Japanese are used to American mapping systems…

Ken: …but we should be used to giving directions. This is a mess and a half.

Haley: The radar signals north-east, anyone confirm?

Duplica: Let's see…on the map there are two roads heading there which will get there, the quicker seems to be….(hesitates)…I think it's the one to the east, it seems the shortest.

Haley: (smiles) That's more like it!

Yolei: Wait a sec…

(Too late, Haley has decided to go that way, ignoring the petrified people on the ground, whether that is because of the At-Field or the flying car is anyone's guess…)

Giselle: We can't go too high because of the jet thrusters, so we can still follow the roads, just not in polluted traffic (coughs), geez, maybe we weren't so smart doing this assignment.

Yolei: Don't jinx us!

* * * *

(**25 MINUTES GONE)**

Yukino: Team Screen, your job is done. Now, I order you to relax. You can watch the challenge now…and remember, NO HELP THIS TIME EITHER! 

(Chiharu motions a zip across her mouth, Naoko jokes that it would be the first time that happened.)

Yukino: Team Bandit, better get ready…

(Rika, Naoko and Chiriko nod as now they take control of the screen. This is the one advantage they have over Team Su, the fact that they can at least see where they are going…)

****

TEAM BEAN

Bean: O.K kids, here we are!

(We are now outside a garage door which has WAY too much security for a garage door)

Bean: Can't be too careful especially with the new paint job…

Touji: Just for a paint job?

Bean: Well, it was reinforced by tank armor.

Shampoo: Armor?

(Bean inputs a final password, where the door opens. Touji quickly realises what he means…)

Touji: That's quite extravagant…

(The Roadbuster car, is a pretty piece of work to say the least. A big red car, it is fitted, with pretty much everything defence wise, bullet proof glass, state of the art armor, 0 to 60 in 3 seconds, capable of speeds up to 210mph, well, it's a wrecking machine…like Bean himself.)

Akari: This…isn't going to be much fun is it?

Bean: Hop on honey and you'll find out.

(The three do so, as they quick find out that the words 'road' and 'block' don't seem to work to fit in Bean's vocab)

Bean: Oh, seat belts.

Akari: (dazed) Too late for that…

Shampoo: (dazed) Shampoo seeing stars…

Touji: This is becoming a bit nasty…

****

TEAM BANDIT

Chiriko: O.K guys, the map says that the Lance is located north-west of you, but we'd better hurry, we need to get there quickly, the other guys are on their way to the Turtle site.

Naoko: Can you see where you're going?

Touji: Naoko, we're a bit…busy…

(The screen shows Bean with his 'careful' driving, i.e. trying to find any short cut without doing too much property damage. If you've watched Bean Bandit or even Gunsmith Cats, that type of careful driving. If not, think Die Hard With A Vengence type damage…)

Rika: Do you think they can even hear directions?

Bean: I can hear you guys…I need directions.

Naoko: I guess we never considered the driver…

(As Naoko and Chiriko do their best to decipher the map, team Su and Tamago are quickly realising that teamwork is now working…)

Duplica: Is there some sort of satellite link in there Haley?

Haley: Yes, it's what is work to the radar.

Duplica: If it's working the radar…

Yolei: …then that means it must have a direct course as well!

(Yolei quickly hops to join Haley in the front of the seat (causing Haley to blush), as she begins to fiddle about the radar)

Giselle: Hey, Yolei, you screwed up once before, why should I…

(As soon as she says that, the radar now flashes a bit higher, with a view of a map and the direction to go. Yolei turns and gives a satisfied smirk to Giselle)

Yolei: You were saying?

(Giselle pouts but ignores her and continues to watch on as Haley continues driving.)

Yolei: Guys, we've got a clear view now!

(Duplica, Ken and Haitani high five as their job is now pretty much unnecessary)

* * * *

****

45 MINUTES GONE

(Things look free and clear for Haley and company now, however Bean Bandit's driving isn't quite an experience Akari wants…)

Akari: Guys…I'm going to be sick…

Touji: Bean, can you stop?

Bean: On the pavement, are you nuts?

Shampoo: You've been driving there since start, we should stop now, Shampoo need rest.

Bean: (sighs) Very well.

(Back at the booth, Team Bandit aren't too happy…)

Naoko: What are they doing?

Chiriko: They are stopping…

Rika: What for?

Chiriko: I guess…

(Shot of Akari trying to throw up, fortunately, nothing comes out. Shampoo is also resting, whilst Touji just wants to get on with it…)

(…however, they are about to get a rude awakening…)

????: ROADBUSTER!

__

Yukino (VO): Sadly…we've decided to give Bean an incentive to get to the Lance ASAP. Because we've tangled an old friend to chase him…and if he catches him, it means trouble…

(Shot of a police car, and Bean's old nemesis, **Percy**, comes out)

Percy: I've got you this time Roadbuster! Evidence of causing public damage, and kidnapping, this time I will throw the book at y…

Bean: Hey, my main man Percy, how have you been?

(Percy glows purple with rage)

Percy: This isn't a pleasure trip Roadbuster! Now are you going to come quietly…

Bean: Guys, in now, this is going to be fun…I suggest you get secure…

(The guys decide to give Bean the benefit of the doubt, and get back in. Akari, grabs onto Touji's metal arm and puts her head on his chest. Touji gulps.)

Touji: Hikari isn't seeing this, Hikari isn't seeing this, Hikari isn't seeing this…

(Shampoo hangs onto the back seat)

Shampoo: Roadbuster-boy, if you were to hurt police person there, would you be in trouble?

Bean: (smiles) Nah, let the poor sucker off, let him be.

(Shampoo shrugs)

Shampoo: Shampoo wanted exercise.

(Back at the TV, Naoko screams)

Naoko: Shampoo, don't hurt him! If you do, we'll lose the challenge!

Rika: We will if they get caught as well.

Chiriko: Get out of there!

(Bean obliges and the Roadbuster and his crew, a nervous boy, a scared girl and a dazed but bored Amazon continue their trip)

Bean: We gotta lose him in this, otherwise we'll never get to the Lance!

(Bean decides to take one of his many 'shortcuts', through a park. Percy follows…and crashes into a hydrant, as Percy screws up again)

Percy: (vein) ROAD-BUSTER! WE'RE NOT FINISHED…AS SOON AS I FIND A REPAIR SHOP, YOU'RE DOOMED!!!

(Shampoo does the eye-bob/tongue to the authority, as Bean's knowledge of LA is about to come into play, aided by two Tomoeda girls and a young man from Ancient China)

* * * *

Chiharu: That was some ride!

Cody: Anyway, Miss Yukino how far are we now?

Yukino: 1 hour gone, and it seems Team Tamago is nearly there…

(Thanks to air Haley, and tech Yolei, Team Tamago are about to head towards the launching site. As soon as they do, their job is done.)

(And now the reason why we called a team, Team Su, because…er…well…)

????: Yay! Smart-car! Smart-car!

(In case you didn't work it out, our other cameo for this time is Miss **Kaolla Su,** our genki little girl from Love Hina)

Haley: Is that our stop?

Yolei: Land this thing Haley my boy!

(Haley does, with a bit of difficulty, but eventually holds it down. Isn't it fitting that the operator of the last smart car in this was also a Nadesico rep (Ruri: Mole 1 – AE))

Su: You're here to blast off?

Giselle: No, not us, we are waiting for something to be used.

Su: Roger!

(Su shows them the thing, which Haley inspects. The Mecha-Tamago Version 4:01, basically has the sights automatically locked onto the AT Field, thanks to Mishima Conglomerate (NOTE: This is the Mishima fron Nuku-Nuku, not Tekken) and their satellite system. All they have to do is fire…)

(…but they need something to fire with.)

* * * *

****

1 HR 10 MINUTES GONE

(It's all up to Teams Bean and Bandit to win this thing…)

Touji: I'm amazed you haven't broke down yet!

(From the screen, some of the others are now shouting encouragement…)

Haitani/Kensuke: Keep your filthy hands of her!

(O.K, maybe not…)

Bean: This car is as tough as me pal…now hold on, (to headphone which used to be Akari's, but she's kinda petrified) young man, is this the final turn?

Chiriko: Yes! Sharp turn to the left…

(The turn is actually quite straight, but Bean follows Chiriko's instruction and nearly crashes…fortunately the car is made of more than sturdy stuff as Bean heads to the weapons site…)

Bean: O.K, that wasn't as sharp as I expected, but we're coming up here…

(The weapons site where the Lance, wrapped in immense cloth, is a pretty big weapon.)

Bean: We've got to attach it to the car, move it guys!

Naoko: Can they move it?

Rika: From what I know, it would take an Evangelion to lift it in the first place…

(Shot of Touji at a crane, working the movements to lift the Lance as the two girls back at base sweatdrop)

Rika/Naoko: Never mind.

(This is helped however by Shampoo and in particular Bean, whose immense strength is capable of lifting cars and vans easy, and has withstood a full on crush from a van into another car…that's how damn tough he is. Akari is pretty amazed with Bean's strength as Shampoo is…slightly impressed.)

Shampoo: He not bad, no Ranma though.

* * * *

Giselle: So when the Lance comes, you can lift it up in this thing?

(Shot of Su, in a robot/mecha similar to a Gundam, the Su-chan formerly known as Kentaro Robot Mark 3)

Su: Su will lift the lance onto the Mecha Tamago and make bit explosion! Field melt like jelly pudding! Are At-fields good to eat?

Haley: (sweatdrop) Kaolla-san…

Yolei: It's been 1 hr and 30 minutes now, can they make it…

(Can they?)

Bean: Let's go!

Akari: Can the car handle the lance?

Bean: This car has handled everything I've come across so far, I don't intend to stop now, not even a mole could stop this car…

(Bean heads off into the unknown abyss as the three hang on for dear life, they need to make time…)

* * * *

Rika: Come on guys, we need to get there, it's due east my friends, due east…

Chiriko: I thought it was west…

Rika: (gasps) Oops, I'm sorry!

Naoko: Rika, you have problems with right and left?

Rika: I…I guess I do.

(Naoko regards Rika for a moment before realising the car is at a standstill.)

Touji: A direction for real now please guys?

Naoko: Actually, Rika is right! It is east! Sorry guys, keep going!

(The car goes, as in the distance, we can see poor Percy dragging his destroyed car for another down payment, and uttering a curse to get that damn Roadbuster one day…)

* * * *

****

1 hr 50 minutes gone…

Chiharu: They're nearly there!

(Shot of Team Bean crashing near the site, as Bean puts the pedal to the metal to get up there. He does as Su in her robot reaches to him…the screen back at base now vanishes to be replaced by the picture of the AT-Field, held by the invisible angel.)

TIMER: 9:58…57…46…

Ken: They've got 10 minutes to do, go for it guys!

Yukino: Sorry, they can't hear you now…they've got to do this last bit by themselves.

(Back at the turtle base)

Su: Let me get for you my friend!

(Su grabs the Lance in her robot like it was paper, as Bean regards it with a bit of confusion)

Bean: I've seen some weird stuff in my time, but…

Akari: Not as weird…

Touji: …as some of the stuff we've…

Shampoo: seen.

(Yolei and Haley pretty much agree as well, as Su carefully puts the lance on the Mecha-Tamago.)

Haley: Fire in the hole! Countdown…

All: 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…fire!

(Haley presses the button as the Lance blasts into the distance. On the screen back at the base, the guys see a flash of white, a series of hexagonal shapes appear briefly…and then the white, shapes and Lance disipate into the air.)

****

MISSION COMPLETED

Haitani: THEY DID IT!

(Rika, Chiharu and Naoko hug and then, despite a bit of embarrassment, let Chiriko in as well. Cody, Ken, Haitani and Kensuke all high five as Duplica simply sighs in relief after the slump has ended.)

(Back on the base, Akari collapses from exhaustation but manages to hug Touji as well. Shampoo is hesitant, but Akari simply hugs her anyway, Shampoo surprisingly accepting it. Yolei glomps Haley, causing the poor boy to turn red, as Giselle shakes her head in disgust, but smiles anyway.)

(After Skuld picks them up, it's back to the café, for celebrations.)

* * * *

Yukino: Congratulations to you guys for that challenge, 15 grand in the bank and thanks to our friends and cameos, Bean and Su for their help. And before anyone asks, why didn't I disqualify you for Bean's incensitive driving. One, we're in downtown LA, that is pretty much a kind word these days, and two…none of you were doing the driving. So, you're safe there.

(All smile)

Yukino: Did the mole screw up? Well, maybe. However, I'd like to say that when Team Tamago left, they had a choice of two directions, and Team Bean actually chose to take them the LONGER way. Granted, it didn't really matter in the end…but…also, delaying tactics. All teams were guilty of this, particularly Team's Bean and Bandit, but who in particular?

(All start to get their eyes of suspicion)

Yukino: However, despite the Mole's attempts, you won the game, and now, we've got a night to get to bed to. So, let's go have something to eat, sleep…WAKE UP AT 8…(glares at Haitani) and get another Mole challenging day to prepare for. 

(Yukino leaves to get a hotel, as the guys and girls congratulate each other)

Touji: I didn't frisk her!

Kensuke: She was quiet attached to you…

Akari: I was scared, O.K?

Shampoo: Box-girl scared? Amazon's have no fear of anything…

Touji: So those spirals were for direction then?

Shampoo: Listen…

Akari: And Chiriko, you were confusing us with your directions?

Chiriko: I'm sorry…

Giselle: Guys, I think we're missing the point. We got through this after a foul morning, so can we just relax and enjoy the night?

__

Naoko: Never thought Giselle would be the one to calm us down…

(They nod as they all rejoin as a group, but not without Giselle giving a sly look to Chiriko…)

* * * *

(That night, Giselle decides to try again on her Chiriko mission…)

Giselle: This time…

(Giselle, who is splitting a room with Duplica, decides to head out. Chiriko, the only person on his own, in the room…)

ROOM LIST –

Room 1: Chiharu, Naoko

Room 2: Haitani, Haley

Room 3: Duplica, Giselle

Room 4: Touji, Kensuke

Room 5: Rika, Shampoo

Room 6: Ken, Cody

Room 7: Akari, Yolei

Room 8: Chiriko

Giselle: O.K, take two…

(She heads over to Room 8, where Chiriko is…but stops…)

Giselle: (to herself) I thought he was on his own…

(But indeed, there are two voices, and one of them belongs to a girl…)

Giselle: Who is in th…

Chiriko: I'm glad you came here Miss Rika.

Giselle: (to herself) Rika, what she doing there?

Rika: It's O.K, I felt you needed some company. After all, they were pretty much accusing you of the mole back there…

Chiriko: I know…it feels…well…

Rika: Yes?

Chiriko: Well, someone used my name to get close to the Suzaku Seven, his name was Amiboshi I believe. When they found out he wasn't the real Chiriko, he nearly killed them with his music, if I hadn't disrupted the music with mine then…

Rika: Oh Chiriko, I didn't realise…

Chiriko: It's O.K. The man, Amiboshi, he wasn't evil, I could tell, and I think the Priestess did as well.

Rika: You can see kind hearts right. You play music then?

Chiriko: Yes…but compared to the things I've seen here it may seem primitive. Didn't you say you played a…pi—piano?

Rika: Yes.

Chiriko: Well…all I play is a simple leaf whistle.

(Shot of the two, in the near dark as we look in the room, as both the girls and guys go 'awwww' as Chiriko is a kawaii bishounen in his grey Chinese sleeping robe, whilst Rika is in a white nightdress, both of them in sleeping bags.)

Chiriko: (blushes) It…seems ridiculous compared to this age, but…

Rika: (no hint of sarcasm) Can you play a bit for me?

Chiriko: (blushes…again) Are you sure?

Rika: I'd love it if you did.

(Chiriko draws his leaf whistle, and begins to play quietly. Giselle, outside the door, looks a little angry, however, the whistle tune, is very melodic to the ears, as Giselle sighs)

Giselle: I guess I can't win. (Giselle heads back, although casts a couple of glances at the door)

(Chiriko finishes and Rika claps)

Rika: That was wonderful.

Chiriko: Thank you. You are so mature for your age Rika.

Rika: Well, so are you…(quietly)…we'd better get to sleep.

Chiriko: I guess…you heading back…

Rika: (sighs) I should. If I stayed here, you know what they might talk about, there would probably be a penalty or something…

Chiriko: I guess.

Rika: Goodnight.

(Rika leaves, as Chiriko smiles to himself)

Chiriko: Goodnight…

* * * *

****

8.00am – DAY 4

(It seems that the team have had a good kick in the pants as they are all out and about in time as Yukino makes her call as the 15 are eating breakfast)

Yukino: Ah, I see we are early risers after all. Currently you have £32,000 in the kitty, which means the mole isn't doing his or her job well enough…(looks round the table), so…who…is…it?

(Blank faces, nervous looks, the usual)

Yukino: (cheery) On the other hand, we're moving again, this time to a slightly cooler, but wetter place. However, 3 of you will stay here for the time being to do a separate challenge. I need you guys to pick 3 who you know can work together as a team, no matter what.

(It's tricky, as an argument between Giselle and Chiriko brings out the two obvious trios, Yolei, Ken and Cody or Rika, Chiharu and Naoko. It's tricky, but in the end, the Digidestined relent, and team Cardcaptors take the bow)

Yukino: O.K, three girls staying, 12 going off to get a bit wet, ja ne!

(As Skuld-vision (now in 5D) vanishes, Yukino stays with the CCS girls, with a smile…)

Yukino: I have a challenge for you.

* * * *

(Meanwhile…)

Akari: Oowwie!

Touji: Can you get off please?

(Akari realises her landing position wasn't the best, on top of Touji. Akari 'gomens' as the others get up from their ordeal, as Skuld just smiles.)

Skuld: Shame they'll probably not get used to this…anyway, for this challenge, we've split you guys, as 12 are needed for this game. We are…

(Shot of a massive stream as the current flows. The waterfalls are also obvious to the eye. It becomes apparent where they are)

Skuld: …in **Niagra Falls! **The two main waterfalls as you can see are on the Niagra River, between Ontario and Lake Eerie, between the US-Canada border. Hmm…wonders if we're missing a mole?

Haitani: I hope not, I need all the help I can get now!

Skuld: Well, basically, we've got a challenge for you, worth £5,000…as well as many other things as I will explain.

(Skuld brings out a Washu-chan diagram board, and it has a big list on it)

Skuld: The challenge is basically, you are going to work in 4 teams of 3. You will need a puller, a swimmer and a reserve, meaning they can swap with either. We will tied a rope to the swimmer, where the puller will keep safe as they swim into the river. But why you ask? Because…

(Skuld reveals a basket, where all sorts of packages are shown)

Skuld: …as you swim, I'll be throwing these things into the river, where your teams will be attempting to grab them. This list shows what is in what and when they are going to be thrown. There are some important items there, so I'll give you 5 minutes to memorise what to get. Also in that time, I suggest you choose your teams as well, remember, you need a strong swimmer, but also someone strong to hold them steady as the currents can be quite unforgiving. So, study the list…

* * * *

THE LIST;

TURN 1

2 litres of orange juice (RED)

Bear spray (GREEN)

Game Boy Advance with Mario Advance 2 (YELLOW)

Dried rations (BLUE)

__

Skuld: As you can see, the team are not just fighting for the money, but also for food, drink, entertainment, hygience, and also…a roof.

TURN 2

Key to log cabin (RED)

6 cans of soda (GREEN)

Candles (YELLOW)

Various meats (BLUE)

(Shot of the team discussing what to do, Chiriko being quiet, trying to memorise the list. The key to log cabin is pretty vital)

TURN 3

Torches (RED)

Deodorant and Air fresheners (GREEN)

Walkman (YELLOW)

Paints (BLUE)

(Shot of Touji and Shampoo pretty much ready, whilst some of the others, namely Giselle, Yolei and Chiriko, arguing)

TURN 4

Tent (RED)

Sleeping bags (GREEN)

Sheets (YELLOW)

Books (BLUE)

(If they miss the log cabin, then they've got to get the tent and the sleeping bags. Otherwise, camping out in bear-infested woods could get a little dangerous…)

TURN 5

Picnic goodies (RED)

CD Player (GREEN)

Mini-pinball game (YELLOW)

120 tea bags (BLUE)

(Chiriko explaining what needs to be got, especially for the last one…)

TURN 6

Ice-cream (RED)

__

£5,000 (GREEN)

Mobile phone (YELLOW)

Birthday cake (BLUE)

(They all agree that the green is the final most important one, and nothing else matters. If nothing else at least they agree on that…)

(Meanwhile…)

* * * *

Yukino: Well, my three little dearies, we have a bit challenge for you, but it's worth £5,000, so no slacking off. We are here, at a local go-kart track, and we are going to have a little 6 lap race.

(Rika, Chiharu and Naoko nod as Yukino continues)

Yukino: And for this, we are going for 6 people just as under the spotlight as you're more well known comprades. Come on in!

(6 people, all the same age or similar to the CCS girls enter. 5 of them are girls, with 1 of them glomping onto the sole boy there)

Konoha: Hiroto, j'taime!

Hiroto: Get off me you moron!

Eimi: Stop it, that is against school roles Miss Konoha!

(The first three are **Konoha, Hiroto and Eimi, **from **Magical Project R (aka, Pretty Sammy TV)** The second three stooges are at least a little more controlled…)

Mami: Is that girl as hyper as Sana-chan?

Hisae: I don't really want to think about it…

Aya: I miss home already…

(These three are **Mami, Hisae and Aya, **from **Kodomo No Omocha**, Sana's schoolfriends. Rika, Naoko and Chiharu look on with interest…)

Chiharu: I wonder if anybody here has something that resembles a normal life?

Yukino: Never mind that, you guys have got to beat this 6 in a 6 lap race. One of you will take the first two legs, another the second two and the final contestant to take the final two. These 6 will be taking one leg at a time, around this go-kart course. The controls are pretty safe, at least I hope they are…

Naoko: Miss Yukino, you're not exactly helping out our confidence…

Yukino: (smiles) That means I'm doing my job then!

(The girls sweatdrops, as they get up, and speaking of getting set up…)

* * * *

(The teams have split into their teams of water. After testing the water, which is ice cold, they made these teams.)

NORTH TEAM

Swimmer: Akari

Puller: Haitani

Reserve: Cody

EAST TEAM

Swimmer: Giselle

Puller: Shampoo

Reserve: Haley

SOUTH TEAM

Swimmer: Kensuke

Puller: Touji

Reserve: Chiriko

WEST TEAM

Swimmer: Duplica

Puller: Ken

Reserve: Yolei

__

Shampoo: Why is it always water?

(The swimmers have been attached with ropes, as the pullers make sure they aren't swept downstream. The reserves are there in case one needs to break, doing badly or for whatever reason.)

Skuld: (on top of the bank with four coloured packages) Each team really should go for one of these for each team. It will move downstream where the teams will attempt to grab them via swimming, the pullers keeping a good hold on them. So, first up…

(Skuld pushes them into the river below)

Skuld: Bombs away!

Haitani: Go!

Shampoo: Don't lose this one!

Touji: I've got you buddy!

Kensuke (in the cold water): Th-that's what I'm wo-worried about!

Ken: Let's do this!

(The first lot of packages is in the water, and the swimmers make a dive for it. Akari, who has trained by swimming UP waterfalls gets the start as Haitani holds on for dear life. Akari quickly grabs the red package, and swims back. Giselle is well held by Shampoo and she gets the blue package. Kensuke desperately makes a desperation grab and manages to get the yellow package. However, Duplica doesn't get a good enough start to swim to the green package. 3 out of 4.)

__

Skuld: (VO) – So, they got the orange juice, the Game Boy Advance, and the dried rations, looks like a nice night in.

(On the bank)

Duplica: Did you hold me enough?

Ken: The current was stronger than I thought…

Yolei: Oh Ken, let me try, please…

Ken: Hold it, wait a couple of turns…

Haitani: Akari, you were great!

Akari: Thank you very much!

Cody: As long as we can maintain that kind of momentum…

Giselle: Well, Shampoo, I guess…you do have some uses.

Shampoo: Humph…Shampoo not do it anymore then…

Giselle: I'm just kidding! Sheesh…

Haley: Girl's arguments are weird…

Giselle/Shampoo: WHAT WAS THAT?

Haley: (sweatdrops): Nothing.

Kensuke: I guess I can trust you old buddy…

Touji: Was there any doubt?

Chiriko: Actually, I roughly estimated a 66.3% chance of success so there was plenty of doubt…

Touji: (sweatdrops) Kid, not so thorough please…

__

Skuld (VO): Now here comes the second lot. As Chiriko relays instructions, the red package is the vital one, as it means a nice cabin for them. Let's see if they can remember that.

(Skuld drops the bomb, but to the groups dismay, the red package doesn't come near Akari, their strongest swimmer, instead comes to Kensuke, and to make matters worse, it comes at a criss-cross with the blue package, and he makes a grab at one…the blue one. Akari tries in vain to get it, and totally misses the yellow package near her. Giselle gets the green one as Duplica doesn't even get a sniff of a package. 2 out of 4.)

__

Skuld: Oh dear. That means they have to get the tents and sleeping bags on turn 4, otherwise…

* * * *

(Go-karting)

(After a bit of arguing, and occasionally glomping by Konoha (and being reprimanded by Eimi), the team seems ready to drive. The first leg will be driven by Naoko, the second by Chiharu and the third by Rika. For team minor, Aya is taking the first leg.)

Aya: (nervous) Good luck…

Naoko: Thank you!

Yukino: Ready kids? And go!

(Naoko and Aya begin their go karts (circa. Mario Kart, 1992) as they battle down the laps, which is a straight, a zig zag like bend, then a tough turn, another bend and one final stretch before tagging to the next person.)

(Naoko takes the early lead as she's a bit more aggressive than Aya in the racing. She navigates round the zig-zag well, always thinking ahead. She continues with Aya trailing by about 3 metres, being more careful.)

Mami: Come on Aya!

Hisae: If you don't do well, I'll tell Tsuyoshi how bad you were!

(The word 'Tsuyoshi' strikes a cord with young Aya, and she suddenly starts going faster, much to Naoko's surprise…and it distracts her as she turns into the final stretch, and skids across the tires, slowing her down a fair bit. Aya is pretty much neck a neck with Naoko as the CCS rep has to do another lep as Aya gets ready to tag to Mami.)

(As soon as Aya passes, Mami starts driving, with Naoko edging a slight lead, now more used to the course. Mami is also not too aggressive, but is trying her best, and being more careful along the zig-zag. On the sidelines, Chiharu is getting into lane.)

Chiharu: O.K, come on Naoko!

Rika: (smiling) Come on Chiharu, get through this.

Chiharu: I will!

(Naoko goes round the tough bend, with about a 2 metre advantage on Mami. Naoko continues, not distracted this time, as she prepares to go down the final stretch, with Mami speeding up as she comes to the stretch, as Naoko prepares to let Chiharu let her mad driving skills take over…)

* * * *

(Waterfalls)

(Turn 3, and Skuld drops the items down. It's a case of get anything here, although it's obvious that the water is a bit of a problem for the now cold swimmers. Akari gets the green package, but the other three are struggling…Giselle misses the yellow package by centimetres, Kensuke is no-where near the blue, and Duplica, for the third time, misses the package she was going for, red.)

(As they leave, changes are felt to be made…)

Ken: You've missed all three!

Duplica: (shivering) I know…I'm sorry…

Yolei: You look cold, want me to take over…

Duplica: I can continue…(nearly collapses, as Ken catches her before she falls)

Yolei: Yeah, right.

(Yolei is now going to be the swimmer, as Duplica rests on the bank. Despite conversations, Giselle and Kensuke remain the swimmers for the other teams, Akari although cold, is pretty much the stayer for team North as well.)

__

Skuld (VO) – A change for team West, will it work though, because another vital item is coming into play, the tent AND the sleeping bags. Miss the tent in particular, and they are going to be in trouble…

(Skuld throws them in, as the four swimmers enter. The change quickly proves dividends for Team West as Yolei grabs the yellow package, and Akari grabs the green one. Giselle has almost got the vital red one when…)

Giselle: Near then…(pulls a bit harder…and then, disaster…)

(The force of Giselle's stretch catches Shampoo by surprise, and she slips into the freezing river, with the resulting affect.)

(As Haley fishes Shampoo out, there is now another problem, Giselle has to swim back against the current, which is exhausting without anyone pulling her. Kensuke ignores the blue package and goes to help her. Despite Giselle's hesitations, she relucantly accepts as Touji (with Chiriko's help) with his strength drags the two back to bank.)

Giselle: That curse must really suck…

Neko-Shampoo: (sarcastic) Meow…

__

Skuld: Oh dear. Not only did they fail to get the tent, but with Shampoo neko-fied, a forced change is needed, and worse, Giselle is getting too tired, so Haley is forced to swim with Giselle pulling, this could be a problem…

* * * *

(Race)

Yukino: Chiharu and Hisae are now running neck a neck!

(Into the 3rd lap, and Hisae, the most aggressive of the three KNO girls, is giving Chiharu, the most aggressive of the CCS girls, a run for her money. The two are pretty much tied as they come into the final stretch, where Eimi will take over from MPR.)

(However, we've decided to add another little problem into the path…)

Eimi: I'll go as fast as I can, even if it's against the rules!

Chiharu: You're worse than Yamazaki!

(Chiharu and Eimi begin to race with the fourth lap…but…suddenly, some music with a beat comes on…)

Yukino: What the?

(A cloud of smoke appears before the two girls can turn into the zig-zap part of the course…)

????: Everybody calls me a magical girl, but that is because I am a magical girl!

Hiroto: Oh no, not….

????: And they call me, and they call me…

(The smoke clears, to reveal a fairly tall girl with blond hair, a wild outfit, and a metal fan/baton)

????: PIXY MISA!

Chiharu: Hey, get out of the road!

Eimi: Yes, blocking the traffic is against the rules!

Misa: Of course I'll get out of the road…not!

(The two girls facefault as Misa takes the stage)

Misa: We should call this Misamole, because I am the true star! Now, let's have a little fun shall we…

(In a trademark maho shoujo pose, Misa twirls a bit with her baton…)

Misa: CALLING…MYSTICS!

(Her baton blasts a bit of magic towards a couple of tyres, who begin to come to life.)

Misa: Go, Tyre Girls! Intercept them as best as you can! (laughs as all good villains do)

Konoha: Oh no Hiroto, what are we going to do, please let us die together…(realises she's hugging empty space)…huh, Hiroto?

(The 'Tyre Girls' are doing their job of keeping Eimi and Chiharu to drive, as Rika and Naoko are wondering what the heck is going on. Misa continues laughing…)

(…until Hiroto from the blind side knocks the baton out of her hand…and as he does this, Misa dislocates her wrist…)

Misa: OW! OW! OW! OW!

Yukino: She's weak…

Hiroto: Anyone who disregards sports will be punished! 

(The 'Tyre' Girls revert back to their normal forms, as a bird perches on Misa's shoulder and sighs)

Rumiya: (the bird) Misa, if this keeps up, nee-san will become an old lady before too long…(Rumiya picks up the shocked Misa by the shoulders and straining to drag the 'evil' (she's evil like Team Rocket evil) Pixy Misa out of there. Oh yeah, there's a race to continue…)

(Chiharu and Eimi push back the tyres and continue driving. Chiharu now takes the lead as she turns the corner…but…)

Chiharu: Hey, what's going on?

(Her car starts to slow down and as she tries, she cannot move it much faster, especially compared to Eimi. Eimi passes her down the straight as Chiharu can only trundle towards the finish line as Eimi passes Konoha, the 5th lap ready to go)

Konoha: Hiroto, send me one of your love drives!

Eimi: Konoha-san, I don't know why but that's against the rules!

Konoha: Now that idiot girl has gone, we can drive to the lover's heaven in our hearts! My prince beside me in our fairy castle and…

Hiroto: Um, Konoha?

Konoha: (stars in her eyes) Yes?

Hiroto: That other girl just past you.

Konoha: What?

(Fortunately, because Konoha is an idiot, Chiharu still managed to get past her as Rika takes the final leg. Konoha fumes as she finally realises there is a race to win…or lose.)

* * * *

(Waterfall)

(With Haley now swimming, turn 5 begins. All focus is on the last one though, as Chiriko tells them that blue is the only one which could be needed. Blue fortunately comes to Akari as she grabs it, Haley however, is not too strong a swimmer and misses the green one by a mile. Kensuke is now getting better and stronger and snatches the red one out of the water, Yolei however misses the yellow one by about a foot.)

__

Skuld: With this final round, if they miss this one (points to the green package), they lose the £5,000. Here we go!

Chiriko: Everyone, green! Nothing else doesn't matter!

(The group echoes Chiriko's words as Skuld drops the final lot. The green one is targetted by all four members, but it comes closest to Kensuke. The Eva man gets it with a celebration, the other three items forgotten. It doesn't matter.)

****

CHALLENGE COMPLETED

__

Skuld: So, this part is done…but what of the others?

* * * *

(Race)

(Rika is surprisingly strong in the race, conservative but edgy, and Konoha hasn't made up any time whatsoever on a decent lead Rika has. Chiharu and Naoko are cheering their friend on as Konoha turns round the bend, Rika 3 metres ahead. As Rika passes, she continues on with focus.)

(But so does Hiroto, who doesn't waste any time and drives aggressively, ignoring Konoha's cheerleading. Hiroto works into speed well and the lead gradually reduces. Rika realises she need to drive more aggressively, but is nervous of Hiroto's reckless style.)

(The bend turns and Rika nearly skids as Hiroto turns and goes ahead of her into the stretch. Rika puts on the speed, but it is too little too late as Rika cannot keep up with Hiroto. He passes first, as team Mole lose.)

****

CHALLENGE FAILED – So close…so close…

(Rika exits, disappointed, but gets a consoling hug from Chiharu and then from Naoko. Konoha of course glomps Hiroto (and of course, he rejects it as Eimi lectures them). Aya smiles, Hisae pumps her fist in the air as Mami looks relieved)

Yukino: A very good race from all of you, however, Rika, Chiharu and Naoko, you guys came close, but close isn't good in this came. You lost. So let's go wait for Skuld, and we'll rejoin you with your teammates.

(The girls disappointed, leave.)

__

Chiharu: If my car hadn't conked out we would have won that! I don't get it!

Naoko: It's unlucky, but you wonder if it was unlucky or something worse…

Rika: I just couldn't drive as quickly as he did, I was so nervous in that car…

* * * *

(In the falls area, the three girls rejoin their group(including a human Shampoo). A lot of the swimmers have towels around them, and having hot chocolate to warm them up. Yukino and Skuld begin talking about what happened in the respective challenges, as they motion for a hush. They all get up)

Yukino: Well, we had two challenge today, and it seems the old cliché, you win some, you lose some, applied here today. You see, Rika, Chiharu and Naoko went go-carting and although close, failed to win their challenge.

Chiharu: We are so sorry guys…

Haley: That's O.K, you tried your best.

Giselle: Was it good enough though?

Yukino: (interrupting) However, on the plus side, the waterfalls were a source of inspiration here, and the group not only won the money, but won the following items as well.

Skuld: 2 litres of orange juice, Game Boy Advance with Mario Advance 2, Dried rations, 6 cans of soda, Various meats, Deodorant and Air fresheners, Sleeping bags, Sheets, Picnic goodies and 120 tea bags. Going to be a fun night in…

(They cheer)

Yukino: …well it would be, but you've got a problem. You see, you failed to get the key to the log cabin, or the tent. Now, sleeping outside in the bear woods and living to tell about it isn't too common here…

(Akari whimpers)

Yukino: …so here's the deal. Here is the key to the log cabin, which will cost you half your winning in this challenge, £2,500. Deal?

Ken: I guess so.

Haley: Not much choice really…

(The consensus is O.K, as Yukino hands Giselle the key)

Yukino: I think you made a wise move there, That's £2,500 lost, but you've still won a bit of money this episode, £17,500, putting your total to £34,500. Not a bad few days work, and you've got a cabin to go to. However, tonight, one of you will lose the chance to win the money because we've got a quiz to go to…

Haitani: Oh no…

Yukino: Don't want to go the way of your buddy Haitani? Then, (gets the scripts) read these. They could be very useful especially considering that you 12 have no idea what happened with Rika, Chiharu and Naoko, and vice versa. Tonight, you may need these more than you think. Now, it's time for you to head to your home for tonight…

(As Skuld prepares to take off, the group realises that tonight, they lose another one…)

* * * *

(The cabin is tough for 15 people to live in, but they don't have much of a choice as they didn't win the tent. Outside, Yukino and Skuld prepare a fire as Yukino is ready to study her own work, whilst inside the cabin, they are studying the Mole's work…)

Chiharu: O.K Rika, we're sticking together right…

Rika: Hmmm!

Naoko: Let's work together on this and we should be fine!

(elsewhere)

Chiriko: Are you confident?

Haley: Not really, but I'm going through this as well as I can. I've got my suspicions of course…

Chiriko: Am I one of them?

Haley: Ummm…

Chiriko: (laughs) Just say it, I don't mind.

Haley: (sighs) Yes, but then again so are half a dozen other people.

Chiriko: That's O.K, you're one of mine as well.

(Haley seems stunned, but then smiles.)

Haley: Past vs. future…yet still the same, great minds think alike.

(The two laugh, as Giselle watches afar, whilst studying. On the other hand, her Pokémon comrade is busy writing note in her Ditto notebook.)

Ken: You O.K?

Duplica: Yeah…just want to win this…

Cody: We all do I think. (Cody shows his matching notebook, one with Armadillonmon of course as Yolei ponders over)

Yolei: Comparing notes? Let's see…(scowls) hey Dup, what's the idea my name there?!

Duplica: Well, gotta look through everyone!

Yolei: Well, considering I suspect you I guess it's O.K. (Does the eyelid/tongue as Duplica replies…but then Yolei's eyes bug out) WHAT? Cody, you traitor! 

(On Cody notebook is indeed, Yolei's name and notes, although Ken's is also there)

Ken: You suspect me as well?

Cody: I suspect everyone…(notices Yolei's glare)…um, think I need to go to the toilet.

(As Yolei is about to be charged for Cody-slaughter, Shampoo hasn't even bothered to look at the script. She must be supremely confident, intelligent and…)

Shampoo: Stupid language.

(Of course.)

Haitani: (sighs) I really hope that I'm not going next. After Shirai went last time, I fear I could be next.

Touji: It's O.K man, we promised to stay together, so we'll compare notes, right Kensuke?

Kensuke: Of course, trust me, I need all the help I can as well, even from Haitani!

Haitani: (sweatdrops) Thanks a lot…

(Akari pops over)

Akari: Hey, mind if I join you?

(The look of Haitani and Kensuke's face says 'hell yeah'. The look on Touji's says 'oh brother')

Akari: Thanks, it's hard being around boys for me, I'm used to being surrounded by girls…

(Kensuke and Haitani are either on the verge of fury or a nosebleed, fortunately Touji calms them down)

Touji: She's at a girl athletics meet remember, it's only girls there.

(The two breathe a sigh of relief as Akari begins studying with the guys with Touji quipping 'I wonder what those two guys are REALLY studying.' However, they have to get as much as they can because the quiz is coming now…)

* * * *

****

(Outside, chestnuts roasting on an open fire, the 15 take the quiz. Shot of Shampoo taking it…)

**__**

Shampoo: Stupid-boy and stupid-girl made Shampoo kitty cat today, knowing I too strong. One of those is mole, that Haitani or Giselle…

****

(Shot of Kensuke taking the quiz, Q: What year is the mole from? He takes a good while before answering 'present')

__

Kensuke: I cannot ignore the fact that Duplica screwed up so much in the river or Giselle caught Shampoo into the river. I'm leaning towards one of those two, Giselle slightly ahead now.

(Shot of Ken taking the quiz. He's having a good think)

__

Ken: Rika is more of a suspect now after she unintentionally cost us any chance of winning when she helped me out of the sand trap. Plus, I'm not sure what happened at the races, but the fact that Rika went last makes me think that sabotage could be in order…

(Shot of Akari taking the quiz. 'What team was the mole in for the 'mine for ore' challenge?)

__

Akari: Yolei and Ken are my choices for the mole so far, they look so good together that it wouldn't surprise me if one was the mole. Both have done plenty suspicious stuff as wel.

(Shot of Haitani next, looking over a question…)

__

Haitani: After last night, I don't want to go next. I think something in the way we lost half the money was an indirect mole attempt, and I had a good look from the bank to see who made the mistakes, and Giselle and Kensuke were the ones who screwed up those. They are my suspects, even if Kensuke is a great guy.

(Shot of Cody doing the quiz, Q5 'In the 'Angel' challenge, what team was the mole on?'. He answers team Bandit.)

__

Cody: Naoko and Chiriko are very suspect to me, Chiriko more so now because of his less than accurate directions in the Angel Challenge, plus he indirectly cost us money even though we already lost the ore challenge, just to make sure…

(Giselle taking the quiz with a confident smile)

__

Giselle: Chiriko is still a suspect, but Yolei is now big in my eyes. In the smart car, she seemed to let Haley do all the work, and the two of us seemed to butt heads. Maybe she realises I'm the one she has to get rid of…which is natural of course.

(Haley is taking the quiz, Q7, 'What room was the mole in at the night in LA?')

__

Haley: Cody didn't do too much, but I still suspect him. Duplica is also a major suspect considering her performance on the bank, but I'll still spread my answers a bit until I'm more sure.

(Rika taking the quiz, a soft smile on her delicate features)

__

Rika: Giselle is still high on my list, but I'm always thinking about every challenge we're in. I've dismissed my two friends into being the mole, so I'm looking at all angles, and so far, the person that could have done the most sabotage is Akari. 

(Chiharu taking the quiz, looking very nervous)

__

Chiharu: Haitani, Kensuke and Touji, I think there is something behind those outlooks and one could hide a mole. Kensuke in particular would be good mole material…thanks Naoko!

(Shot of Touji on the quiz, Q8, 'What team was the mole in the waterfall game?')

__

Touji: I can't discount Kensuke, but Akari…the way she came into the team and readily distracted us, that seems to be a mole sabotage even without thinking about it…she is a natural at this game if that's the case.

(Chiriko very calmly going through the questions quickly)

__

Chiriko: Rika is quickly becoming my friend here…and is also my top mole suspect. That maturity in someone so young is something a mole would be brilliant to have. Haley also merits suspicions, the whole future thing is still in my head.

(Duplica on the quiz, sweating as the fire heats up the tension)

__

Duplica: Rika, Rika, Rika. Wonderful girl, but honestly, no-one is more perfect for the mole than her. I haven't discounted Ken either, but Rika, just my being her helpful self in the first game could have cost us the game, if it wasn't for the fact it already had gone. But she didn't know that we'd lose then did she?

(Yolei taking the quiz, Q9 'What team was the mole in the waterfall game?')

__

Yolei: Haley seemed to know exactly what to do in the smart car, didn't seem concerned when Shampoo got wet and was a poor swimmer. Duplica is a decent suspect as well, she failed to get anything in the river before I replaced her, but Haley is still my suspect.

(Finally, Naoko on the final question. 'Who is the Mole?' She presses…)

__

Naoko: Rika is my friend, but the fact that she's the most timid of us three was weird that she picked last. I don't want to think she's the mole…but she just might be…

* * * *

(Shot of the 15 as the night skies swim across the fire. They have their stuff with them, as one of them will be going tonight. They say a quick good luck to each other, Haitani in particular thinking he's going, as a lot of the girls comfort him (which perks him back up). They walk to the two logs by the fire where Yukino is waiting with her laptop)

Yukino: Well everyone, another two days gone, and £17,500 won in those days. Not bad. That's a grand total of £34,500, and one of you will be walking away with that, and hopefully more as the days go by.

(The group nod as Yukino continues)

Yukino: However, for one of you, the game now ends. All your answers for the latest quiz have been recorded in my laptop, and I will type in your names. The person with the lowest score will go red when I type the name in, and will have to leave. I trust you are all ready?

(The group nod again, although you can't hide how nervous some of these are…)

Yukino: O.K, last time, we went through the alphabet and nearly got to the end. We'll start where we left off, which was Touji if I recall.

(Touji gulps as Yukino types his name '**TOUJI'** in.)

(Flashes green. Touji breathes a sigh of relief as Kensuke and Haitani both pat him on the back, a few of the CCS girls clapping as well)

Yukino: Yolei.

(The girl nods, breathes in as Cody and Ken hold her hands. '**YOLEI**')

(Flashes green. Yolei breathes out and smiles.)

Yukino: O.K, we'll go a bit different now. Haitani.

(Haitani is very nervous, as Yukino types his name in, '**HAITANI'**)

(Flashes…green. Haitani breathes a silent prayer)

Yukino: So, it's not a Love Hina double, oh well. Next, Chiharu.

(The pig-tailed girl nods as Rika and Naoko hold her hands. '**CHIHARU'**)

(Flashes…red. Chiharu gasps in shock, as do her friends and many of her team mates. Yukino also looks sad.)

Yukino: Chiharu Mihara, we have to go.

Chiharu: (teary) Bye guys…

(She hugs Naoko and Rika, both shocked. She gets handshakes and hugs from most of the others as well but finally does leave to a sad Yukino as they head off…)

__

Touji: She was a bright spark. A real sweet girl who in my opinion certainly didn't deserve to go this early.

Rika: She is my friend…my close friend, and I was hoping that we'd get through this together…

Naoko: …and it wasn't meant to be. I hope Chiharu can keep her spirits up, she is such a genki girl, she deserves not to be sad.

Akari: She was a real sweetheart, and I really hope I can see her again soon, she was the life of the party at times.

(Shot of Chiharu, crying slightly, Yukino with an arm round her as they head to Skuld, who is also surprised that Chiharu is the next victim.)

Yukino: Aw, come on…(Yukino hugs Chiharu as she starts to calm down)

Chiharu: I'm…I'm gutted. I wanted to stay on a bit longer…I guess the mole got to me too soon…

Yukino: What will you miss the most?

Chiharu: I'll miss the fact that I won't be able to see my friends go as far as they can, and if one of them is the mole, I hope the other finds out before I did. (giggles) Sorry for being a crybaby…

Yukino: That's O.K. I guess it's time to go.

(Yukino and Chiharu share one more hug before Skuld teleports the moles second victim away into the sunset.)

* * * *

****

NEXT TIME;

**With Chiharu gone, Rika finds comfort with Chiriko. Naoko seems alone, and decides she needs help now. And she finds herself in an alliance with…**

Giselle isn't through yet, and she finds a way to get herself into the Chiriko alliance. But when a former rival is watching your every move, is it the best thing to do?

Two of the group go on a date in a challenge, but their every move is being watched by two contestants who relate everything to their peeps in a studio. Only one problem…if they are spotted, they lose the challenge…

Heading out to the Digital World, the three Digidestined come across their old friends…or do they? Finding the light has never become so difficult…

And who is the mole's third victim?

O.K, that's your second chapter!

The quiz won't be posted here now, to get it, you must be on the Animole ML, or you can e-mail me to be on it or to ask for the quiz.

So now, work on next chapter commences! Ja ne!

****


	4. Moonlight Legend

****

ANIMOLE

Moonlight Legend

And here we are again. Sorry all you CCS lovers (especially anybody who voted for Chiharu), but I have the list of who is going when posted on my wall, and it's says 1) Shirai, 2) Chiharu, 3) …well, you'll find out by the end of the episode.

This episode is going to be a fun one, because of the date challenge. This one is one of two I've have lots of preparation for in the first 5 chapters, and changing a lot of it many times just made me want to right more. And the other challenge, the finding the light challenge was inspired by a comment by D Marco after reading about young Taichi Akiko in AAVGS2…you'll see what I mean.

O.K, lets-a go!

****

WEEK 2 – WHO IS THE MOLE?

Akari: 31%

Shampoo: 25%

Haley/Duplica – 13%

* * * *

(Shot of Yukino on a crisp cabin night in the moors of Canada. The fire, now dying, as much as young Chiharu's chances were of finding the mole)

Yukino: Same old story I guess. Chiharu, great person, life of the party, great competitor, but none of that mattered. How good she was in the challenges was nothing when she didn't compete at the quiz. Leaving her two teammates left, Chiharu's mind, along with 13 others must have wondered who perplexed her? 1 person already knows that…because that person…is the mole.

****

Remaining contestants (eliminated ones not in bold);

Akari Kanzaki – Cosmo Beauty – Battle Athletes Victory

Chiharu Mihara – Student/Cheerleader – Card Captor Sakura

Chiriko – Suzaku warrior and researcher – Fushigi Yuugi

Cody Hida – Digidestined of Knowledge and Reliability – Digimon 02

Duplica Imite – Actress and Ditto Master – Pokémon

Giselle Dexter – Valedictorian – Pokémon

Haitani Masayuki – College Pervert – Love Hina

Haley Mabiki – Navigator – Nadesico: Prince Of Darkness

Ken Ichijoji – Digidestined of Kindness – Digimon 02

Kensuke Aida – Otaku – Neon Genesis Evangelion

Naoko Yanagisawa – Student/Horror Otaku – Card Captor Sakura

Rika Sasaki – Student/Model Housewife – Card Captor Sakura

Shirai Kimiaki – College Pervert – Love Hina

Shampoo – Amazon – Ranma ½

Touji Suzuhara – Bionic Man – Neon Genesi Evangelion

Yolei Inoue – Digidestined of Love and Sincerity – Digimon 02

* * * *

8.00am

(After another elimination, you can forgive either Rika or Naoko if they wanted to sulk in bed. However, it isn't an option considering if they do, they lose the team £1,000.)

(Shot of Yukino who enters the cabin…JUST after Rika, the last person to exit the cabin, comes out. Did Yukino see her?)

(After Yukino inspects the cabin, she leaves where 14, tired contestants are all present and correct.)

Yukino: I can see we are learning now. No penalties, well done, yadda yadda yadda. Rika, Naoko, are you two alright?

Rika: We're fine Miss Miyazawa.

Naoko: We all expected that we'd might have to separate…just not so soon…

Yukino: It's O.K. I reckon there will be more than expected heartbreak to come. However, for now…(holds up a digivice)…anyone know what this is?

Yolei: (sarcastic) Just about.

Yukino: Thought so. For Ken, Cody and Yolei, this device was a way of life. And now, if one of you doesn't mind, can we get to the Digiworld please?

Cody: I thought that was what Skuld was for…

Yukino: Oh, she's in trouble for misbehaving at Yggradsil, goddess business or something or other. Oh no, sorry, she's at an all-you-can eat ice cream buffet with Misty Waterflower…my bad.

(Duplica sweatdrops, whilst Giselle chuckles)

Giselle: Typical.

Yukino: Anyway, can one of you three please…

(Yolei goes up to the laptop used for the mole evictions, and presses her digivice to it)

Yolei: Digital Portal, open!

(The group of 13 contestants, a host, and a mole, enter through the screen, to journeys they may or may not expect…)

* * * *

(Once again, the landing needs work…)

Kensuke: Get off, you're heavy!

Haitani: Gee thanks a lot…

Naoko: I think I just broke a rib…

Giselle: Is my knee supposed to be that shape?

Shampoo: GET OFF! (Shampoo throws them all off and dusts herself down)

Touji: Note to self, never get her mad.

Yukino: You've been here how long and now you figure that out?

(Shot of the rush surroundings of old school Digital World, we are outside a cliff where nearby we can see a Pagumon village, and overhead, Digitamamon's range of Chinese restuarants…more on those later)

Yukino: So this is the digital world huh? Weird…I was expecting it to be more…digital.

Cody: I guess you can never take a name at face value.

Yukino: Unless you're the mole of course…but first, we've got to get three of you into a separate challenge, and hopefully, their names will be Yolei, Cody and Ken because this challenge is right up your alley.

Ken: A Digimon challenge?

Yukino: (holds out a list) Not exactly. You'll be looking for a few 'lights' in the area with help from these people.

(Shot of the list, including the names 'Taichi', 'Sora', 'Daisuke', 'Yamato', 'Joe', and 'Mimi'. Yolei gets excited, as the two boys smile. Unknown to them, Yukino hides an evil smile.)

Yukino: We'll get you three ready, whilst we have a physical challenge for the all-star 11 we have here, shall we?

(Yukino leaves with the three to go somewhere, whilst the others just lounge around.)

Haley: Naoko, are you alright?

Naoko: Yes, things that hurt me can only make you get stronger, right?

Haley: Right.

Kensuke: A digital world? I don't see anything mechanical here…

Touji: Otaku moron.

(A wild Kiwimon sprints up and pecks an unsuspecting Akari in the butt…)

Akari: YEOOOOWWW!

(…and gets promptly booted into oblivion by Shampoo…)

Shampoo: Stupid bird.

Akari: Ow-ow-ow! This is a digital world?

Haitani: I guess it seems more realistic than the world we live in anyway…

(Suddenly, a second Kiwimon appears and prepares a pummel peck attack, and Shampoo poises to attack…but someone beats her to it.)

Shampoo: Aiyah! What the…

Giselle: (sweatdrops) Oh no…

(Shot of Duplica, in a Shampoo costume, which is a bit too big for her, sending Kiwimon 2 into the stratosphere) 

Duplica: (shrugs) Always wanted an excuse to wear one of these things…

Haitani: That's actually not bad on y…

(As they lay the smack down on an obvious recovered from losing Shirai person named Haitani, team Digi is going to get a tour de farce in this playhouse…)

* * * *

Yukino: O.K, as I've got to get back and go to the others, we're here at…

****

PUPPETMON'S PLAYHOUSE

(Shot of the house, somehow reconstructed, and also there is the special guest, a Mr. **Takato Matsuki**, from **Digimon Tamers)**

Takato: Wow, the Adventurers here? (realises he has to be professional) Oh, sorry guys. Yolei, Cody, Ken, welcome.

Yolei: Hi!

Ken: So what's this place?

Yukino: I'll leave you guys to it then right?

Takato: Thank you. This is a reconstruction of the playhouse that the original Digidestined destroyed along with it's main playmate, Puppetmon. In it, Puppetmon had 'kidnapped' T.K. and was planning to destroy him if he found him in a game of hide and seek. However, the young T.K. managed to outsmart him and eventually when the Digidestined combined, it was the lone wolf, Matt Ishida who defeated him.

Yolei: Yes, Sora and the others told us about this…

Cody: So what's the challenge?

Takato: The challenge is this. Inside, you'll be given clues by people in there to find three lights. That's the challenge, find the three lights they are talking about, and you will win the challenge. Money in the bank? £10,000.

Yolei: Is that it? Piece of cake!

Ken: We need to find our friends on the list to help us?

Yolei: No problem! Perfecto!

(As they head into the playhouse, it might not be so perfect if they realise that the names on the list aren't all they seem…remember, we're on dub format, so why are names like Daisuke and Taichi appearing rather than Davis and Tai?)

* * * *

(As for the others…)

Yukino: Whilst the Digidestined get rather unfamiliar at the task at hand, the rest of you have a nice little mountain challenge, but first, I want you to nominate one person who you agree is the weakest in the team, whether it is physically or mentally, it's up to you.

(The group huddle)  
  
Shampoo: Too many weak ones to decide.

Giselle: Not nice, but definitely true.

Chiriko: I don't mind volunteering to be out from the weakest…

(suddenly Rika coughs)

Rika: I'm sorry guys, but if it is to get out of a challenge, I nominate Naoko.

Naoko: Huh? Why?

Rika: I think our minds aren't on the game at the moment Naoko-chan. After Chiharu left, I think we need to have all our wits upon us.

Naoko: That, and I can't run up a hill to save my life…

Rika: (uncharacteristically sweatdropping) I guess.

Naoko: (sighs) I'll consent, but only because my poor body needs a rest.

Haley: Do we all agree then, Naoko?

(A consensus is made as Duplica tells Yukino of their choice.)

Yukino: Naoko huh? Well, Naoko-chan, step to one side as we explain this challenge, which Naoko actually has a big part in. 

(A shot of a defunct **Spiral Mountain, **resembling a grey molehill…^_^, as Yukino addresses the 11 there…)

Yukino: Today, we've got a hill challenge for you, which is tough to say the least. I hoped you got used to climbing mountains after your episode on the Duelist Kingdom, because this time you've got a tough bit to do. 5 of you will be getting this climb, whilst 5 others…

(They follow to behind spiral mountain, where there is a rocky cliff leading down to **Whamon,** as Yukino smiles)

Yukino: The other five will be taking this terrible track down the waters way. Naoko, as you were voted the weakest, you automatically take this leg…

Naoko: Aww…you mean I've still got to work?

Yukino: There is more to this Naoko. To win the £5,000 on offer up the mountain, you must successfully predict how far the 5 chosen climbers will do. Whether they will fail to get up half way, get past half way but don't reach the top, or reach the top. So you being voted the weakest may have other consequences that your team may not realise…unless one of you is the mole of course.

Giselle: Of course.

Yukino: Another £5,000 is on offer if the remaining 5 completes the cliff climbing down in half an hour or less, so choose wisely.

Haitani: This group is wise?

Yukino: Whilst you guys decide on if you want to do this climbing, I'm going to have a talk with Naoko-chan here.

(As they do, Yukino and Naoko separate…)

Yukino: Any experts on the Mole shows will know whats coming next. We're offering you a free pass Naoko.

Naoko: Huh?

Yukino: A free pass to the next episode. Your team obviously doesn't feel you are capable of success whilst you are with them…

Naoko: Hey, I don't think they meant…

Yukino: (interrupting) …so I'm offering you a choice. What you must do is make sure both teams don't get any money. The first game means you need to fail to get one choice right. Just one wrong, and the team loses the money. The second one isn't as simple…

(Yukino watches the fallen cliff and explains)

Yukino: The group will win £5,000 if they make it in half an hour…with you with them, I'm offering you to do this. Cross the line injured. Pretend you've twisted an ankle or something. If someone helps you to Whamon, the team automatically lose, and you get a free pass.

Naoko: Oh…

Yukino: I'll leave you to think about that, whilst we see what the teams do…

(Yukino leaves Naoko, a bit stunned)

__

Naoko: I'm offered a free pass…I don't want to sabotage the game…but…with Chiharu gone, I don't want to go…

* * * *

Takato: So, you guys ready? You've got one hour.

(Shot of Yolei, Cody and Ken nodding)

Takato: And go!

(The three burst into Puppetmon's house, and look ahead. Three entrances are ahead, a red, blue and green one. And two messages…)

Yolei: What's this?

(The first message reads; 'Welcome to my house! Unfortunately I'm currently being re-written as I speak so I haven't much time. There are 2 people in each of these doors, giving you clues to help you find a certain 'light' in each one. Find all three and you win, but the clock is ticking! However, only one person per door and one at a time. So someone goes through the red door, then after they've found the first light, they come back and tag to the second person who goes through the third door, and finally, the final green door.' Puppetmon.)

(However, it's the second message that Ken makes a grab at)

Ken: A clue?

Cody: Yes, a clue.

****

ANIMOLE – CLUE 1 – PUTS THE FOUR CLUES TOGETHER THROUGH THE SEASON AND YOU'LL BE LED TO THE MOLE.

CLUE 1: GREEN

Yolei: Is that it?

Cody: Green…

Ken: Shall we keep it and show it to the others?

Yolei: No!

Cody: Yes.

Yolei: See…huh, why yes? We've got a chance of keeping some…

Cody: It doesn't matter. I've always believed at giving others a chance, you know that Yolei. Besides, it's just one clue, it won't matter. Maybe it's through the green door…

Yolei: (sigh) All right…but can we hurry up with this challenge now?

Ken: Oh no, forgot about that. 

Yolei: Forget it. 

(Yolei bolts for the first door, the red one. She reads the list)

Yolei: I should find Joe and Mimi here…uh oh…

(She is in a spiraling staircase, and the stairs seem neverending…)

Yolei: I wish I'd applied for that fitness course…does the Digital World appear with elevators?

(When no-one answers her plea, she takes the staircase, ready for a bit of a jog….)

* * * *

(Meanwhile, the two teams are preparing for their journeys, the Spiral Mountain teams going first…)

(Shot of Naoko who has given her verdict on where they will come and how they'll do…)

****

Mountain Team – Shampoo, Akari, Duplica, Giselle, Touji

__

Naoko: It's tough being in this position, but for now, I'll just go with my heart. If I'm right, fair enough. If not…I've got a tough decision to do.

****

Cliff team – Rika, Haitani, Kensuke, Chiriko, Haley, Naoko

(Shot of Shampoo, being fitted up by Yukino…)

Naoko: (VO) – Shampoo will get to the top without a problem.

(Shampoo, the first to go, takes to the mountain like a cat takes to trees…get it? Shampoo? Cat? Oh never mind…)

(…Shampoo isn't used to the traditional method of climbing and actually slips once (past the half way mark) but using her feet and unnatural agility, she bounces back of the wall using the rope and keeps a grip, and continues up the mountain, and completing it, only a little tired.)

Shampoo: Book-worm girl should know Shampoo complete this.

(Next is Akari, who looks a little nervous…)

Giselle: You O.K? I thought you were this supreme Cosmo beauty or something…

Akari: I know, but what if I screw up again?

Touji: You won't do that Akari, I believe in you, we all do right?

(Shot of Duplica who has an 'Akari House' in her hands)

Duplica: You want this now or later?

Giselle/Touji: DUPLICA!

Duplica: (innocently) What? She asked me to keep it in my costume space…

Giselle: (sighs) Sometimes I don't know why I bother….

(Anyway, Akari gets suited up…)

Naoko (VO): Akari should make the top.

(Akari, despite a bit nervous, is actually more secure than Shampoo up the spiral mountain. She gains more confidence as the challenge continues, and ends up on top. Shampoo smiles at the girl as she sits down to rest. So far, so good…or bad….)

* * * *

Yolei: So, Joe should be here then…

Joe: Yep!

(Yolei turns after climbing the staircase, but to her surprise, it isn't Joe Kido, it's actually **Joey Wheeler, **from **Yu-Gi-Oh**!)

Yolei: Huh, I was expecting…

Joey: Joe from Digimon? Sorry, we kinda let you guys into a false sense of security. All of the people on the list are actually from other shows, makes it more interesting. Anyway, here's the clue.

CLUE: _It is a light you seek, but not a child of light as you will find out. Think of the name._

Yolei: The name…and if it isn't the digidestined then…

Joey: Bingo!

Yolei: Thank you!

(Yolei continues across into a toybox room, where a second person is waiting. This girl looks a bit weird, with a star on her forehead, messy hair, and a wild hairstyle, wearing a professor's lab coat…)

Yolei: So, you must be Mimi then?

Mimi: Yes, I am Mime…er, sorry Mimi! How are you? I'm the biggest fan of Jinta Araki, and have absolutely no interest of stealing his heart whatsoever!

Yolei: (sweatdrops) Right.

(In fact, this girl is **Mimet**, one of Professor Tomoe's goons from **Sailor Moon S, **but goes under the name **Mimi Hanyu **in an episode where she auditions for a role of a movie (along with Minako). She's pretty airheaded for an evil genius…^_^)

Mimi: Anyway, I'm supposed to give you this (scans Yolei for a pure heart…)

Yolei: Hey!

Mimi: I'm sorry! (groans) Why couldn't have it been that Ken? He's cute…

Yolei: YOU STAY AWAY FROM…

Mimi: Clue! Clue!

(Yolei gets it, and looks over it)

Yolei: (reading) Look for a place of magic to find the first light. 

(Yolei heads off in a random direction, looking for something around that area. When she finds a place called 'Puppetmon's Box of Tricks', it's a case of why the heck not? She enters…)

(…and bumps into a cute young green haired girl, about Rika and Naoko's age…)

Yolei: Owww…

Girl: Oops, I'm sorry! 

Yolei: It's O.K…hey, I don't remember anyone else on the list I had to find…

Girl: I thought you were supposed to find me?

Yolei: Eh?

Girl: Well, you have! Names, Hikari Asahina! (Magical Project S)

Yolei: (remembering the clue earlier…and the purpose of the challenge) You mean…to find three lights. I've got it.

(See, light in Japanese is 'Hikari'. You can see why (Hi)Kari was the child of light of course now. Yolei has figured out to find three lights, they need to find three 'Hikari's. That's one.)

(Back where Cody and Ken are, a triangle where a safe is shines one light bulb on one of it's points. Cody notices it for the first time.)

Cody: Hey, that light just went on…

Ken: Does that mean Yolei did it?

(Back at the room of magic, Yolei thanks Hikari number one and heads back to base. With just over 20 minutes gone, they are currently just over time if they want 20 minutes each. Cody is ready next to go into the blue door as Yolei bursts in, tags Cody and collapses into Ken's arms. As Yolei explains to Ken what happened (and then wishing she explained to Cody before he left), let's see what happens with Naoko and company…)

* * * *

Naoko: (VO) I reckon Duplica will only get half way.

(Shot of the ditto-girl getting suited up, as Touji and Giselle wait their turns…)

(Duplica climbs up the mountain, as obviously she is not as strong as Akari or Shampoo, but lives in mountainous territory, so knows a few tricks up her sleeve.)

Duplica: This seems much easier in the movies…

(Duplica makes the half way point and takes a breather…shakes her head and continues. If she makes it to the top, the team lose the money…although only Naoko knows that.)

(Duplica grits her teeth and bears it, and climbs and climbs…and makes it. Unknown to the team, the challenge is a failure, as Akari hugs Duplica for a while…before realising she's unconscious…)

Akari: Damn it girl!

(Fortunately, Akari's shriek is on Usagi territory and it snaps Duplica back in shape, although she is still real tired.)

Naoko: (VO) Giselle will make it to the top, she's got that stubborn attitude.

(However, Giselle obviously wasn't really that interested, and only makes it half-way before signalling she wanted to come down. Naoko looks on, sighing, either with disappointment or relief…)

Naoko: (VO) Touji will make the top, I'm sure of that.

(This time, Naoko is right, as we get shots of Touji basically punching in some handholds with his bionic parts. He gets a heroes welcome at the top from Akari and Duplica, but for them, it's a zeroes ending.)

****

CHALLENGE FAILED

(Now Naoko has a real tough decision to make…)

Naoko: Do I…or don't I?

(Shot of Yukino directing traffic, as the remaining 5 along with Naoko head off to the cliff face, to do a little downward climbing…)

* * * *

Cody: So…basically the names on the list were kind of a red herring?

Woman: Why should I tell you?

Cody: (sighs) Look, you should at least give me the clue.

Woman: Oh, all right.

(The woman is in black, blond hair, and has a big 'R' on her chest,this is **Cassidy** from **Pokémon,** but in Japanese, her name is '**Yamato.**' (Or in D Marco's case, Casualty…^_^)

Cody: (out loud) To find the light, you may need to find the green. (Cody thinks) Is that second green clue more appropriate to this challenge then?

Cassidy: Find the green? That's money of course…

Cody: Really?

(Cody rushes off as Cassidy realises she just helped the kid out)

Cassidy: Drat.

Cody: So, now I've got to find Taichi…

(Cody heads off into a separate path, and finds what appears to be a bedroom. He opens it, and gets a smiling pig-tailed girl beaming back at him)

Girl: Hello there, I'm here to give you the next clue.

Cody: Are you…Taichi?

Girl: Yes! Taichi Akiko!

(**Taichi Akiko, **Shinobu Maehara's friend from **Love Hina, **hands Cody the second clue, as Cody looks at it over…)

Cody: Hard to say, but Puppetmon's has a millionaire's corner in this house? Taichi, do you know where that is?

Taichi: Somewhere where he keeps his machines I think.

Cody: (bows) Thank you.

(Cody heads off, trying to remember what T.K told him of the mansion…)

Cody: He said that near the entrance was where Puppetmon kept his machines to torture them…maybe…

(Cody decides to take a risk and head back, and tries to go through other doors. He's now in 40 minute territory before he takes a typical Japanese sliding door…where he is shocked…)

Cody: Hik-ar-I-kan-jou?

(Shot of Cody looking at the winner of Anime and Video Game Survivor 2, **Hikari Horaki, **from **Neon Genesis Evangelion. **Hikari and Cody were quite close during their time on the island and the reunion is a bit of a surprise to the two…)

Hikari: Cody? That you?

Cody: Yes…(bows)…it is. 

Hikari: I'm glad to see you again. But I guess now isn't the time for talk…

Cody: Yes. I'm looking for a light.

Hikari: (smiles) Well, you've come to the right place, that would be me.

Cody: You? (realises) Oh of course…

Hikari: Hikari = light. That's two you've found…but you've got under 20 minutes to find the final light. Go on, get out of here…

(Cody smiles and back at the entrance, the second light bulb comes on. Ken and Yolei high five as moments later, Cody comes back, makes the tag to Ken, who thanks to Yolei, knows what is going on. The final leg has to be done in 18 minutes…)

* * * *

****

Cliff face challenge…

Yukino: The group have started their challenge around 10 minutes ago, and Naoko still has a decision to make…at the moment, it seems she's going with the guys and girls who want to win this.

(Shot of the cliff face where Kensuke is the furthest ahead, Haitani just behind, Haley next, with Rika and Chiriko slowly climbing down. Naoko is the slowest, but is that because of her climbing skills, or because of nervous indecision?)

Haitani: Watch it Haley! Those small rocks hurt you know?

Haley: Sorry!

Kensuke: Is it going well?

Chiriko: I REALLY wish Tasuki had taught me this now…

Rika: Naoko, are you O.K?

Naoko: Yeah…fine…

(Naoko continues on as 20 minutes go by. Haitani has landed first now, just ahead of Kensuke. Haley drops by a bit later, as they wait for the stowaways, Rika, Chiriko and Naoko)

Rika: Come on Naoko, we don't want to lose this one…

Naoko: Please don't say that Rika…

Chiriko: Huh?

Naoko: Nothing…

(Chiriko lands down and gives a welcome hand to Rika as she jumps off. Haley goes up to help Naoko…and then she makes her move…)

(Of the final step, Naoko slips and falls, screaming in pain…)

Naoko: Owwwwwww…

Rika: Naoko-chan, are you alright?

Naoko: I'm fine…(tries to stand, but can't…) except I think I've twisted my ankle.

Haitani: Not now…

Haley: It was my fault, I pulled on her arm too tight…

Chiriko: No time for that now…

Rika: Right. Naoko-chan, can you walk?

Naoko: (hesitantly) I…I don't think so.

Rika: Let me help you then.

(Rika puts one of Naoko's arms around her, and Chiriko follows suit. They move a bit slower, but they make it to Whamon with about 5 minutes to spare. However…)

* * * *

(Back at the top of the cliff, 11 contestants are about to reach the verdict of Miss Miyazawa…)

Yukino: Well guys and girls, you had a fair challenge to do today, and let's see how you've done. 

(Yukino looks at Shampoo and company, the first team)

Yukino: The challenge for you was to climb as much as you can, and hope that Naoko can successfully predict how well you did.

(They nod)

Yukino: Sadly, that wasn't the case. She got Shampoo, Akari and Touji correct, however, got the two Pokémon girls wrong. She said that the ultra-competitive Duplica wouldn't make it to the top but her rival Giselle would, when in fact, it was the other way round. Oh dear…no money for you.

(Shot of the two girls, especially Duplica, giving Naoko a bit of a stare. However, it isn't over yet…)

Yukino: However, it could have been made up in the second half of the challenge which was climbing down a cliff face in half an hour, reaching Whamon. The team did it successfully, and would have been on the receiving of five thousand pounds…if it weren't for one thing.

(Naoko closes her eyes)

Yukino: At the start of the challenge, Naoko was voted to be the weakest of the team. I gave her a chance to get her revenge on that, if she failed to predict one outcome or more of the first challenge…and either failed the second challenge…or being helped across by feigning injury.

(Suddenly, all eyes are on Naoko, Rika in a state of disbelief as Naoko suddenly finds the floor an interesting place to stare at…)

Yukino: Naoko's reward for doing this would have been a free pass to the next episode. Naoko failed to predict Duplica's and Giselle's ways on the mountain, and was helped across to Whamon by Rika AND Chiriko. I'm afraid, no money is added to the pot…and the only winner is Naoko, as she will remain here for the next episode, no matter what.

(The group are silent.)

Yukino: Right, as we wait for Ken and the others to come back from their challenge, I suggest you reflect on your own deeds today. It may prove invaluable.

(As Yukino leaves…)

Naoko: If you're going to say something, just say it…

Rika: Just why, that's all. If it was because I suggested…

Naoko: (teary) Of course not! I just want to stay…Chiharu going…I don't want to go next…

Giselle: But you cost us the chance to get some money…

Duplica: Oh come on, you would have jumped at it given half a chance!

Chiriko: Miss Naoko, I'm sorry…

Shampoo: Silly-girl find game too tough, take easy way out…

Akari: If it's an official rule, it's not an easy way out.

Shampoo: Stupid rule…

Akari: (sighs) Just think of it as one of your stupid laws then…

Shampoo: Laws not stupid!

Kensuke: Stop being contradictory you two, and we don't want to put the burden on Naoko here, yes, I reckon if it was me, I would have done the same thing.

Touji: Me two.

Haitani: Me three.

Haley: Naoko, it's O.K…

(Instead Naoko cries into Kensuke's arms, as the challenges have taken their toll on the young girl.)

(But is it all doom and gloom?)

* * * *

Ken: O.K, this must be the place…

(flashback)

(Shot of Ken entering a room where a Daisuke is waiting, **Daisuke **from Ranma ½, one of Ranma's friends hands him the next clue.)

Ken: The light is something to be born. Your next clue requires a keyhole.

(Ken rushes into a room resembling the door from Alice in Wonderland. The final person is there, **Sora **from **Kingdom Hearts, **the final clue attached to his Keyblade.)

Ken: The final light is ready, as much as a child's innocence.

(Ken needs to find the final person, with 3 minutes to go however, he has been in a toybox, a gym…)

(…he enters a baby's room, sees no-one and leaves, unaware of the movement in the crib…)

(Ken continues to rush around, but fails to find the final 'light'. Then, times up.)

Puppetmon voice: I'M SORRY, BUT YOUR TIME IS UP…*evil laugh*…huh, hey, Metal Garurumon, why are you looking at me like that…KYAAAHHHH!

****

CHALLENGE FAILED…these guys suck today…

(Shot of Ken being joined by Takato, as Yolei and Cody follow)

Yolei: You didn't find it?

Ken: I checked every room, there was no-one around!

Cody: It's not hard to miss a person Ken…

Takato: Actually it might be…follow me and you shall find the light, so to speak.

(Takato goes as Ken, Yolei and Cody go and follow him, as Takato enters the baby room)

Ken: But I was in here and no-one was here!

Takato: That's where you're wrong…Miaka-san? Taka-san?

(From the back door, **Miaka Sukanami (formerly Miaka Yuki) **and **Taka Sukanami (formerly Tamahome)** enter and smile)

Cody: Tamahome?

Taka: It's Taka now Cody.

Yolei: What a hu…(sees Miaka there and giggles nervously)

Takato: Miaka-san, if you'll do the honours.

Miaka: Thank you.

(Miaka goes to the crib and pulls a sheet off, where a bright bouncy healthy baby is there, who Miaka lifts into her arms.)

Miaka: Ken, Yolei, Cody…meet my daughter, **Hikari Sukanami.**

(The baby in the crib is indeed Miaka and Taka's baby daughter, also named **Hikari. **Ken looks agahst…)

Cody: Let me guess…you missed her.

Ken: Er…yeah.

Yolei: You numbskull.

Takato: Sorry guys, that's the breaks. Hopefully, your team did better…

* * * *

Takato: Aw nuts.

Yukino: So, as you can see, the mole has had a field day with this one. No money won, but tomorrow, we have a chance to redeem yourselves. Tonight, I will ask you a question which will be based for tomorrow's challenge, however, for now, time for a Digidestined camp-out…remember, wake up time, 9.00am tomorrow, so be up and about.

(Shot as the 14 are together, Ken explaining what happened and Kensuke explaining what happened on their side. It's been a real day at the Digital World…)

* * * *

(Shot of the team in the night skies, a fire burst out as the 14 contestants…actually 13, because Chiriko is nowhere in sight (actually gone to Yukino about the question), as the others enjoy a cavenight in the digital world…)

Yolei: Ah, this brings back memories, right Cody?

Cody: Yes…oh right, do you want me to show them?

Yolei: It might just have been for the challenge…

Touji: Show us what?

Ken: Something we found in the challenge we took. It could have been based on the challenge we took, but…

(As a few go to look over the green clue, Naoko is still pretty forlorn)

Rika: It will be fine.

Naoko: How can you sit there so calm Rika-chan? What happens if you go tomorrow? I'm on my own and can't…

Rika: Then I won't go. 

Naoko: But what if…

Rika: (firm, but still gentle) I…won't…go.

(Rika stands up and excuses herself to go to the ladies room. Naoko sighs and gets up, not noticing Giselle following her…)

Naoko: I've got to get this over with, after all, Rika seems fine, she's dealt with Chiharu going and me definitely going to stay well…

(A faint sobbing is heard)

Naoko: Huh?

(Naoko quietly goes over to a bush, and is very surprised to see Rika…sobbing into Chiriko's arms. Neither of them are saying anything, but it seems the pressures of the game have got to even Rika…)

(…but why did Rika go to Chiriko and not Naoko? Shot of Naoko running back to camp, and hidden in the darkness, Giselle smirking.)

Giselle: Check…mate.

* * * *

(Back at camp, Rika and Chiriko come back (seperately) as Naoko pretends that she hasn't seen anything. Giselle, also seems calm as well but she can't hide her sneaky little grin. Meanwhile…)

Haitani: O.K, truth…

Duplica: O.K, out of all the Hina girls, which one do you like most?

Haitani: Huh? (blushes) Um…well…

Yolei: Ha, he's a nervous wreck…

Haitani: Um…M-Motoko.

Cody: It's your life…

Touji: …or what's left of it after she hears that.

Haitani: (manic) AAHHHHH! You meanie!

Duplica: Hey, you were the one snickering so much when Kensuke dared me to dress as a bunny girl! 

Haitani: (sweatdrops) O.K, Akari, truth or dare?

Akari: Ummm….not sure about this game…truth?

Haitani: O.K (gets a photograph)…who are these in the picture and how close are you to her? 

(Shot of a photo of Akari, with both Kris and Ichino…)

Akari: EEEPPP! WHERE DID YOU GET IT?

Kensuke: It fell out of your gym bag as you were preparing for the mountain. I would have given it back but the picture was just too interesting…

Shampoo: Pervert-boy wanted to stare…

Akari: (snatching the photo) That's private property Kensuke!

Kensuke: (smiles) Yes, but answer the question…

Akari: Umm…well, you know one of them…

Haley: Yes, the blue haired girl, that's Kris right? Then the other…

Akari: That's Itchan. And we're nothing more than close friends, right?

Haitani/Kensuke: Are you certain?

Touji: Permission to bash skulls in?

Akari: Permission gr…

Haitani/Kensuke: WE'RE SORRY!

Touji: Aw….

(The night goes on, some fun, some depression, some tiredness and some confusion. The emotions are going to be even more wilder for tomorrow's challenge…)

* * * *

****

Day 6

9.00am

(With an hour extra sleep, the team seem a bit more ready for this morning, although the smile still isn't on Naoko's face. Shot of Ken cooking some fish over a fire, as it's almost survivor like. Speaking of which, Yukino enters with a yawn after a morning session with Skuld in studying (she usually gets up at 5 in the morning….)

Yukino: (yawns) Morning my guys and girls, and I see we are all up and about, and enjoying a digidestined lunch by the looks of things. Oh well, you've got the morning off because the next challenge is at 11 in the morning, which I'll inform you, so I suggest Cody, Ken and Yolei give you a tour or something, as after today we'll be leaving…

Yolei: Yeah? Can we see our Digimon?

Yukino: This isn't survivor, no reward challenges here lassy, although tonight, one of you will be gone, and the only reward is for Naoko, who gets a free pass after last night.

(Naoko bows her head, still unwilling to meet anyone in the eye)

Yukino: So, for now, enjoy yourselves, but stay away from the Megas, they can be a bit annoying when they try and bite you in half…

(As Yukino makes half the team terrified, we take you back to last night, where we had a series of one to ones to decide the next challenge…)

(flashback to last night)

Yukino: Welcome Cody.

Cody: Thank you Miss Yukino.

Yukino: Now, you maybe wondering why I'm calling you here for a one-to-one session. Well the answer is simple.

(Yukino holds a jar)

Yukino: You've been here 5 days now, and this question could be vital to your survival.

Cody: Of course.

Yukino: The question is…who would you like to go on a date with?

(Cody facefaults as Yukino goes all dreamy eyed)

Cody: THAT'S THE QUESTION?

Yukino: O.K, so it's not that important, but for me, it is. Anyway, if you had to go out with one of the girls, who would it be?

Cody: (a bit embarrassed) Um…er…I guess…Rika.

Yukino: Why?

Cody: Well, she and Naoko are the only ones closest to my age, and there's just something about her…

Yukino: (smiles) I see. Thank you Cody, now get along little doggy….

* * * *

Kensuke: Have to be Akari. 

* * * *

Touji: I don't really want to answer this question, because Hikari will kill me…

(From a puppetmon playhouse, a girl shrieks 'Too late for that!')

* * * *

Haley: Do I have to? I feel like I'm betraying my captain…

Yukino: Sorry, that's the rules.

Haley: Oh, O.K….

* * * *

Chiriko: (very embarrassed) Wh-why do you have to ask this now?

Yukino: It's the call of duty. So spill it, although I think the audience know the answer anyway…

Chiriko: (sweatdrops) Thanks a lot.

* * * *

Ken: On the grounds of if I don't say her name she'll kill me, I'll go with…

* * * *

Haitani: Shampoo, Giselle and Akari are the only girls close to my age, and with one violent and one ice queen of death, it's pretty obvious…

(now for the girls)

Yukino: So, is there a guy you like over there?

Akari: After what those guys said to me…gah! Oh well, I guess I'll choose…

* * * *

Yukino: For the last time, you can't choose Ranma, you have to choose one of those on your team.

Shampoo: But Shampoo no like any on those team!

Yukino: Look, just pick a guy, please…

* * * *

Yolei: Ken! Without a doubt!

Yukino: Of course…

* * * *

Giselle: You think any of those are up to my standard?

Yukino: That's not the question here…

Giselle: Oh all right, I guess I'll pick…

* * * *

Rika: Chiriko has been a spirit to me, and I do say he's someone I wouldn't mind going out with even in the present day.

Yukino: At last, a straight answer!

* * * *

Naoko: I really don't want to talk about it…but I guess…

* * * *

Duplica: That's a tough one. Oh well, as long as Richie doesn't see this, and if he does, feh. It's a game. I think…

* * * *

Yukino: Well everyone, I hope you're in the mood for some fun, because two of you will be doing so. (points in the direction of Digitamamon's Restaurant) Two of you will be going out on a date over there, based on the votes that last night, I recorded when I individually asked each of you , who would you most likely to go out on a date with. And the girl and boy with the most points, will go out and have a nice time and avoid anything remotely to do with the word 'challenge.'

Kensuke: You mean the girls voted for the guys as well?

Yukino: Yes, don't interrupt me again.

Kensuke: Sorry.

Yukino: As I said, the person with the most votes for each sex will go out on a Chinese and Japanese take out supreme at the restauarant. So let's see who are the lucky couple…

(Yukino takes the girls pile)

Yukino: The people the guys chose the most are…

(A la survivor, Yukino reads off the 'votes')

Yukino: Rika.

(Rika blushes)

Yukino: Akari.

(Akari looks around, a bit embarrassed)

Yukino: Akari.

(Akari is red faced)

Yukino: Rika.

(Rika looks a bit embarrassed now from the attention)

Yukino: Rika. 3 –2 for Miss Sasaki. 6th vote…Yolei.

Yolei: Wai!

Yukino: And the final vote…Akari? Well, we have a tie! And considering that Ken values his life and voted for Yolei…I guess we'll make you the decider. Who would you prefer to take out, Rika or Akari?

Ken: Ummm…(looks at Yolei's face) I guess…Akari.

Yolei: Ah, you traitor!

Ken: Sorry, but for some reason, you two sound similar…

Yolei/Akari: Huh? We sound nothing alike!

Yukino: Anyways…Akari, congratulations, you get the day off.

Akari: Huh? Oh yeah! Um…who voted for me?

Yukino: Haitani, Kensuke and after half an hour, Touji. Interestingly, Haley, Cody and Chiriko voted for Rika. 

Rika: (blushing) Um…

(Shot of Chiriko and Haley in particular blushing, Cody looking calm as normal)

Yukino: Oh come on guys, it's your turn now, don't you want to know who goes with Miss Akari here?

Haitani: Yes please!

Yukino: (sigh) This should be interesting. Anyway, first vote…Touji.

Touji: Me? Hikari is not going to like this…

Yukino: Chiriko.

Chiriko: Um…

Yukino: Ken.

Ken: I have a hunch who did that one.

Yukino: Haley.

Haley: Me? Someone voted for…

Yukino: Talk about close, next vote…Kensuke?

Kensuke: SOMEONE VOTED FOR ME? 

Yukino: Don't get your knickers in a twist. The next vote…Cody? 1 for everyone but Haitani?

Haitani: Not fair…

Yukino: Wow, but the next vote, we do have a winner…and it's…Chiriko.

Chiriko: (worried) Um, me? B-but I've never done an-anything like this bef…

Akari: And what about me?

Touji: I guess it's distance past and distance future. Hey, no-one else in 3000 years will get this opportunity, you lucky kids take it…

Kensuke: Out of interest, who voted for who?

Yukino: I would say…but I've been told that it's confidential information.

Kensuke: You told the girls…

Yukino: Yes, but this one is more varied so it's going to be a bonus question…whatever that means. Akari, Chiriko, come on, let's get you dressed up…

(Actually, they should be afraid. **Jessie and James, Team Rocket** are waiting for them, not being evil for once, but actually…)

Jessie: We are the masters of fashion, indeed that's true…

James: And have we got a bargain for you!

Jessie: To protect the world from bad hair days!

James: To unite all people with our fashion ways!

Jessie: The denounce the look of disco suit…

James: …to make your faces so Sakura-cute!

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Jessie: Salon Roché, when it comes to chic, we know what's right!

James: Surrender your taste or prepare to fight…

Wobbufet: WOB-BUFFET!

(The future and past sweatdrop as Team Rocket advance on them…they're doomed…)

* * * *

(1 hr and a Salon Roché styling later, we bring to you Mr Ou Doukon and Miss Akari Kanzaki…)

(Chiriko is dressed in a black tuxedo, similar to the one in the dream sequence late in the FY series, but as that would lead to all sorts of massive spoilers, that's all I'll say. However, he's quite uncomfortable)

Chiriko: Are all world clothes this uncomfortable?

Duplica: No, just Jessie and James.

Haley: You look fine in that I must say…

(Rika looks on from a distance, not saying anything, as Naoko watches on, still trying to figure things out. However, the guys are pretty much expecting…)

Shampoo: Box-girl, you coming out?

Akari: In a minute! 21st century fashion doesn't fit me well!

Haitani: I'll be the judge of that…

Yukino: Giselle, smack him.

(As the beating of Haitani commences, Akari nervously steps out. Dressed in a golden gown which fits her slim figure very well, it's pretty much a knockout for the guys. Touji turns around to avoid any misunderstandings he may have later, but everyone else is very admiring of the new look of Akari.)

Cody: (bows) You look so sophisticated Miss Akari.

Akari: Um…are you sure this works with me?

Kensuke: Absolutely!

Chiriko: Are you…embarrassed about this Miss Akari?

Akari: (smiles) A little…but you're a respectable gentleman…

Giselle: …unlike some people we could mention.

(As said people sulk, and Rika's smile drops slightly, Yukino clasps both of them on the shoulder.)

Yukino: Well my friends, we are going to take you into the great beyond of a date between the distant past and the distant future. All aboard!

(Yukino sends them out ready for their date. However, as you may guess, this is all part of a challenge…)

* * * *

(Inside a cave, it has bad memories for Ken as we are now in the old hideout of the Digimon Emperor. However, this room is vital for the challenge.)

Yukino: Welcome to the remaining 12 of you, and as you may case, I have a challenge for you.

Giselle: (sarcastic) Gee, I was wondering why we had the change of scenery.

Yukino: (ignoring her) As you know, you voted Chiriko and Akari to go on a date with each other, although not exactly by their choice. However, I'm sure there are a few nosy parkers around who want to know what happens on their date. And that is the challenge.

(Yukino puts two screens on, one blank but we can hear distinct sounds from it. The other has picture, of Digitamamon's restaurant, but there is no sound.)

Yukino: This challenge is worth £10,000. 5 of you will observe what happens on one screen without aid of sound on what happens on the date, without sound. The other five will need to listen in without picture. There will be various microphones around the place, but to both teams you may not catch anything. What you'll have to do is basically find out as much as you can about the date as possible from your screens, and eventually compares notes, as I will be asking you 7 questions later on the date where you'll need to get a majority correct.

Haley: Er…Miss Yukino?

Yukino: Yes?

Haley: You said other five. That makes 10. There is 12 of us.

Yukino: (smiles) Exactly. Which means two others are getting some inside information. Two of you will be going into that restaurant, in disguise as Digimon. Because of latest technology, we are able to keep a likeness of a Digimon on the outside…however, you will retain your voices and memories, and that lies the problem.

(Points to the screen where the restaurant is still in view)

Yukino: 2 of you will have to learn as much as they can in the restaurant, by getting close to them or whatever. But here's the problem. If either Akari or Chiriko find out the true identities of the people you select, you lose the game automatically.

Haitani: Crap.

Yukino: Exactly. I suggest you choose well on your choices, because Akari and Chiriko should be getting there soon, and as they get there, two of you will follow shortly after in your cel-based costumes. The others…well, have fun.

(The group confer…)

Giselle: This is right up your alley right Imite?

Duplica: Yep, leave this to me!

Cody: That's one…anyone else volunteer to be a master in disguise?

(At first, there are no takers…then…)

Rika: I'll do it.

Naoko: Rika-chan?

Giselle: Why is that?

Rika: I think I can get by them undetected. That's all, I'm not someone who is easily noticeable.

Ken: I'm not sure Rika…maybe I should do it instead…

Yolei: Oh let her. Rika will do a good job.

Touji: I agree. I think Rika and Duplica should be our hunters, which leaves…oh screw it! 

(Touji decides the ancient art of eeny, meany, miny, mo to decide the teams. Surprisingly, no-one argues, as the teams are ready…)

* * * *

(Team Deaf (has the picture but no sound) will consist of Naoko, Cody, Kensuke, Shampoo and Touji.)

(Team Blind (no picture but can hear everything) will consist of Haitani, Ken, Yolei, Giselle and Haley)

(Team Dumb is Duplica and Rika, who aren't allowed basically to speak as they get ready to be zapped into replicas of Digimon. Duplica will be going as a Pumpkinmon (the name pretty much describes what it looks like) whilst Rika will be going as a Deramon (a queen bird digimon with a bush growing out of it's tail. Both girls are understandably a bit uncomfortable…)

Duplica: Considering my rep is to dress in Pokemon costumes, what I'm about to say is going to sound stupid but I'll say it. I look ridiculous.

Yukino: Oh come on, you are pretty much the state of Digi-fandom! Besides, you guys better get going, you need to listen to particular conversations, and in particular, make sure they don't realise who you are. Don't speak basically especially if they talk to you. Could be a problem…

(Duplica and Rika nod as the two head out to the restaurant. Meanwhile, Akari and Chiriko are about to go on their 'date', the other teams get ready for spy camera…)

* * * *

__

Yukino (VO) The date is schedule to go between half an hour and an hour, depending on how much fun the two have. The three teams need to watch over them, and the restaurant. For example, what they order, who sits by them, who serves them, etc.

(Shot of Team Deaf, who will be watching all, but not hearing a thing, as they see Akari and Chiriko talking to the entryman, a big Monzemon.)

__

Yukino: The two in house teams will be seperated whilst they do their own notes, as will our two girls incognito will also being doing the same…and hopefully not seems too suspicious.

(Shot of Team Blind, who have headphones and communicators, attached to table 4, Akari and Chiriko's table.)

__

Yukino: However, it's all for nought if either Chiriko or Akari find out Gekomon and Doremon are really Duplica and Rika…

(Shot of the two 'digimon' walking (or waddling in Rika's case, having problems with the disguise)

* * * *

(The maitre de, a Floramon, escorts Akari and Chiriko to their table…)

Akari: This is getting a bit nerve wracking…

Chiriko: I know. I've never really been in anything like this…

Akari: Me neither…

Chiriko: (surprised) You haven't?

Akari: Nope!

Chiriko: But…well…

Akari: What's wrong?

Chiriko: I'm surprised. After all you are…well…

Akari: (smiles) That's sweet. Come on, let's go.

(Meanwhile, team Deaf tries to record what is going on)

Cody: That's a Floremon.

Kensuke: Did you see Akari blush there? He's just 13!!!

Naoko: Remember, you're 14 Kensuke…

Kensuke: Oh yeah…

(sweatdropping)

Shampoo: What they doing anyway? 

Touji: It's a date Shampoo.

Shampoo: It's no date. Where is sitting around a tree with love potion in the food? 

Touji: Excuse me?

Shampoo: That's date Shampoo always take with airen anyway….

(sweatdropping…x2. Meanwhile, team Blind are listening with interest…)

Haitani: If Chiriko even steps one step out of line of my Akari…

Yolei/Giselle: Give it a rest.

Ken: What they saying Haley?

Haley: It's…it's kind of hard to make out.

Yolei: I thought you were a communications officer…

Haley: I know, but…

__

Akari: (rough) I'll have the Osakan special please!

????: And for the gentleman?

Chiriko: Peking duck with extra noodles please.

????: Coming right up.

Ken: I guess Digitamamon has expanded his restaurant a bit since we last came here.

Haitani: Let's keep listening…

Giselle: I don't think we'll get too many secrets from Akari from this 'date' Haitani.

(As Haitani actually listens on, Team Dumb reach the restaurant.)

* * * *

Duplica: Just remember, we're here in case either of those teams screw up…

Rika: Right.

Duplica: Are you alright Rika?

Rika: Yes…I think.

Duplica: Wait a sec, is it…

(but before Duplica can confirm any suspicions she may have, they are at the restaurant. After getting in, the two are confirmed to be on Table 6, two tables to the right from Akari/Chiriko.)

Rika: Let's go.

(They sit down and order two green teas. Neither Akari or Chiriko are suspicious at the moment and continue talking.)

Akari: …so basically, thanks to my friend, I've been pretty much hooked on these since I returned home. Good job we exercise a lot otherwise I would have gained weight a fair bit.

Chiriko: Wow, your life sounds so different that mine. 

Akari: Really? What do you do then?

Chiriko: Well, I've recently become of the seven warriors of Suzaku…(from his tuxedo, Chiriko draws something, his scroll given to him by Taitsukun), this holy scroll is my relic for trapping evil if it comes to be. I'm not a warrior, but I'm still a member of the Suzaku Seven, and I'll do what I can to help my friends and comrades out. But before then, I was preparing to take the civil-service exam to become a high-level government official.

Akari: At your age? Well, we all know you are smart, but…

(Team Blind)

Giselle: So Chiriko is trying to become a government official? It's nice to have a goal…isn't it Haitani?

Haitani: Oh shut up!

(In a rage, Haitani slams his fist…on the reciever…)

Ken: No, you fool…

Haitani: Er…oh dear…

(Yolei and Haley begin to try and fix it back to together, but they could be missing vital hints…)

(Team Deaf)

Naoko: What was that?

Cody: That sounds like Giselle's scream.

Kensuke: Should we check it out?

Touji: No Kensuke, it's against the rules I think. Better let whatever went wrong go down over there…

Cody: Besides, look to the right of the screen…

(They see Duplica/Gekomon and Rika/Doremon busy writing notes as best they can, trying to look inconspicious. Duplica has since had an iced tea, whilst Rika has a bowl of noddle soup.)

Kensuke: Guys, writing notes in full view isn't exactly a good way to remain inconspicious…

Shampoo: They no can hear you stupid boy.

* * * *

(Back at the restaurant, the two different lives are starting to spark an interest in the two)

Akari: I guess I never really bothered about things like that…I guess until I entered the Antarctica training school I never really bothered about anything in general.

Chiriko: It just shows that you've grown up Akari.

Akari: (joking) And when does a 13 year old tell me to say that I'm grown up?

Chiriko: In my life, we had to grow up fast. Ancient China may have been O.K for me…but not for others, I know that.

Akari: Your family?

Chiriko: Oh, my family were fine, my mother and my older brother are still alive, but in a world where the poor is regular, you always hear of muggings, killings and rapists around the streets…

Akari: Oh my god…

Chiriko: I guess it really does show the different between our two lives and worlds…

Akari: (putting a hand on Chiriko's shoulder) I'm sorry.

Chiriko: (sweet smile) Don't be!

(On table 6, Rika/Doremon slightly drops her soup. Duplica catches note of this.)

Duplica: Rika…

Rika: I'm sorry Duplica, just a bit weak.

Duplica: O.K…I'll go to the toilet for a sec, hold the fortress for me will you?

(Duplica waddles over to the toilets, and goes into the girl's toilets (although she is unsure whether she is a male of female Gekomon…)

(Back at team blind)

Ken: You done it yet?

Yolei: Almost Ken…Rome wasn't built in a day you know…

Haley: O.K, that should do it…

(They listen in, but the communication is poor, with feedback still ringing in their ears…)

Haitani: Oh dear…

Giselle: Hey, it was your fault…

Ken: Shush guys, I can hear something…

__

Akari: …so don't worry about it. Persistance, spirit and guts, my friend Itchan told me that's what counts in life. If you can believe that you can still make your dream, then you still can.

Chiriko: Thank you Miss Aka—huh? (crashing sound) What was that?

(Team Deaf)

Shampoo: What she do?

Cody: I can't tell but I think Rika dropped the bowl…

Kensuke: Uh oh.

Naoko: Uh oh? I don't like the sound of that…

Kensuke: Chiriko is going up to help her.

All: Uh oh.

* * * *

__

Yukino: Uh oh is right.

Digitamamon: Miss, are you quite allright?

Rika: (in her voice) Yes, I'm fine thank you. I'm sorry, I don't know that happened…

Chiriko: Miss…er…what are you?

Rika: A Do-doremon I think…(covers her mouth)

Chiriko: You think…hey, you sound…Rika is that you?

(With that word, the challenge is over. Team Blind and Deaf in unison pretty much say the same thing.)

All: Damn.

(From the toilets, Duplica emerges after Chiriko comes…and looks on.)

Duplica: Something tells me I missed something.

(The word 'Rika' seems to have made the costume vanish, and Rika is replaced. Chiriko is a bit confused…but then sees the notepads)

Chiriko: Was there something more to this than meets the eye?

Rika: (nods) We were supposed to watch and record information from your date…but if you found out it was me and Duplica here, we'd lose instantly.

Chiriko: Wait? This was a challenge, and Duplica was here?

Duplica: Yep, that's right.

(Chiriko turns as Gekomon vanishes, as Akari falls back)

Akari: What's going on?

Duplica: It was a challenge guys which never got past the first hurdle. We'll spare you the details, we blew it. That's all.

****

CHALLENGE FAILED – THESE GUYS REALLY, REALLY SUCK!

__

Yukino: Looks like the mole struck gold today. As Rika and Duplica explain what's going on, let's round them up for the round robin round-up.

* * * *

(Shot of them outside the Emperor's hideout, 14 disappointed bunnies)

Yukino: Well, well, well. Never even got past the opening race, as Rika revealed who she was to Chiriko, ending the challenge and indeed a pleasurable date prematurely. Still, never mind, you won…oh wait, you didn't win anything in the two days here did you?

Giselle: Please, not now.

Yukino: Well, just making a point. The Mole creamed 13 of you today, and it's time for you to think of all those mistakes as a quiz is occuring tonight. At 8.00am tomorrow morning, 12 will remain. One will go tonight in this camp night here…

Giselle: We're camping here? Uggghhh…

Yukino: (angry) No more comments from you thank you very much. You will all of course be getting the UOTFG scripts for you to look at as you enjoy night at the Digital World. (shot of Naoko) Naoko however will definitely be one staying tomorrow, as she has a free pass. However, the rest of you…I suggest you reflect on the last two days…

(Yukino leaves, although she and Giselle cast a death glare at each other before she leaves. Tonight, someone will be unlucky as 13 remain…)

(…but for now, let's watch a couple of alliances come about, shall we?)

* * * *

(Shot of Naoko sitting by the fire, a bit lonely. Rika has just been talking to her and the two seem to have made up, an eye for an eye, a mistake for a mistake. However, Rika's partnership with Chiriko is still there…)

????: It sucks doesn't it?

(Naoko turns to see, of all people, Kensuke sitting beside her. Naoko casts a look at Touji, who is having it large as Haitani is watching him being 'drunk' from the anime soda which is lethal of course…)

Kensuke: You don't know what's going on around here, yet you want to know.

Naoko: I guess…and not just in the mole game either.

Kensuke: I know, we wonder if our friends are the mole…(looks at Touji), so we don't know who to turn to.

Naoko: I know.

(silence for a moment)

Kensuke: Wanna team up?

(Naoko turns, not surprised, but looks confused)

Naoko: With me?

Kensuke: Why not? We've got similar interests, we're both smart…and we both want to win this game.

Naoko: Huh?

Kensuke: (sighs) Touji isn't taking this too seriously. Neither is Haitani, neither did Shirai or Chiharu probably.

Naoko: Chiharu did!

Kensuke: Maybe not as much as you thought…the point is, I want to team with you. It's just a thought, but considering that we may be alone soon, we need to pull our strengths together and get this mole.

(Kensuke extends his hand)

Kensuke: Team?

(Naoko looks around, and sees Rika boiling some soup for Skuld and Yukino, who are studying across from them. Naoko turns back)

Naoko: Sure.

(The two shakes hands, as the otakus team up…but elsewhere, someone else is taking an even more direct approach…)

* * * *

Chiriko: But we didn't do anything! 

Giselle: Are you sure…you two seemed very cosy the other night… 

Chiriko: You are taking this the wr…

Giselle: Oh, let's see what Yukino and the other say about this. There may have been a penalty or something…or worse…

Chiriko: Th-that is not fair! I don't even know why you are accusing of such a thing?

Giselle: Oh, I have my reasons. Like forming a partnership with me…

Chiriko: Huh?

Giselle: How about it? You help me and I keep shush. I'm pretty confident of the mole, but considering that we are the two smartest here, it will be a cinch to get through to the final.

Chiriko: But that's…

Giselle: Well, you had an alliance with Rika…and what about with Haley and Akari earlier?

Chiriko: Are you a spy or something?

Giselle: Never mind. Just say the word, you and me…conquering the game. What do you say?

(Chiriko is silent. He looks back to the campsite)

Giselle: Of course, if you want to be blamed for a possible…

Chiriko: (sighs) I'll do it…for now.

Giselle: (smiles) That's all I ask.

(Chiriko and Giselle tentavelly shake hands, as they head back (seperately) to the camp. Unknown to them, someone was watching them…Duplica.)

Duplica: (in the darkness) Giselle, this trick again? (sighs) Despicable. 

* * * *

**__**

(Shot of Haitani taking the quiz. **Q2, 'Who is the moles possible love interest?')**

Haitani: Naoko, a mole? I'm not sure, but Giselle is still a big suspect. I read the fact that she was very non-chalant in the climbing challenge, and Naoko got that one wrong as well. Maybe Giselle had some sort of communication realising that she didn't need to do anything after Naoko got Duplica's wrong.

(Shot of Duplica reading the quiz, and having a good think)

Duplica: Last time, I thought Rika was the mole. Now…I'm not so sure. I missed what happened in there, but I think that because of Chiriko, she caused the problems rather than perhaps being a mole. Rika, Chiriko…they are my top two suspects.

(Cody now taking the quiz, enjoying the atmosphere of the Digital World)

Cody: I hope not to go whilst I'm here, and Chiriko remains a suspect, especially after the challenge, although Naoko still ranks in my eyes. If she is the mole, she made a real play for it…although I suspect one of my own as well…Ken.

(Speaking of Ken, he's now stuck on question 4, 'Where does the Mole live?'. He eventually goes with Tomoeda.)

Ken: If Naoko or Rika are the mole, today was a good episode for them. I suspect them more than ever, but the little things…Haitani messing the communicator, Duplica and Giselle on the cliffs, Chiriko and Akari on the date, you wonder which is understable and which is moleish…

(Rika is taking the quiz, looking very tired.)

Rika: I started to suspect Akari from last episode, and today, I wonder if the date was an inadvertent scheme to get me to have problems. However, the digidestined also keep a good eye now, because something about their challenge when reading the script could have suggested mole activity. We are in their land, and they failed? 

(Kensuke on the quiz, Q6, 'Which of these is an animal/mascot of the moles show?')

Kensuke: Duplica is my main suspect. We saw her leaving to the toilet…shortly after, a mistake is made, and she comes out clueless. Not obvious, and that's why it's clever. Did she know something would happen beforehand?

(Yolei looks on the quiz, tapping her glasses occassionally)

Yolei: Haley had communication problems yet that's his job. We missed vital points of a challenge even though Rika screwed up anyway. Small things like that can lead to the big picture, which is why Haley is my main suspect still, although I'm also putting answers towards Rika and Duplica. I have a feeling one of two did something in that date challenge…

(Shampoo taking the quiz)

Shampoo: Box-girl looking moley in Shampoo's eyes. She no how to do date for starters, but also Shampoo starting to think back to what she do in other challenges. Need to look to past before look to future.

(Next is Giselle with a condifent smirk as she answers Q8 'What team was the mole on in 'Deaf, Dumb and Blind?' She answers 'On a date')

Giselle: Do I suspect Chiriko? Yes. However, I hope that if he is the mole, he can give me hints to his suspcions. I think someone less obvious, like Yolei, Haley or Haitani could be the mole as suspected in that challenge.

(Now, Touji. He looks on, confused)

Touji: I hope Kensuke isn't the mole, but I'm starting to suspect. The other Ken is also a good chance, if what happened is true, then how could have he missed a baby in the house?

(Akari is taking the quiz, on Q9, 'What is the mole's family status. She looked at one in particular, 'Only child' and sighs and shakes her head.)

Akari: I didn't see too much from her, but despite the fact we get on well, Yolei is still my main suspect. Her and Ken seem to be such good workers for mole, and even someone like Cody, those digidestined…they know how to confuse me if nothing else!

(Shot of Chiriko, looking on, completing the quiz and sighing)

Chiriko: Giselle wanting to team with me has put me off my stride. I'm not sure if I should suspect this strategy, maybe to eliminate who she considers the strongest players. I still think Rika is suspicious, but Giselle…it's too obvious. Rika and my date, Akari, are my suspects, because of their actions on the date. Akari may not have been as obvious, but I reckon she was looking at Rika a few times, liking seeing if she was waiting to make a mistake or not…although she looked so pretty in that dress…what am I saying?!!!

(Finally, Haley. On the final question, 'Who is the mole?')

Haley: I've been looking at every episode in turn and memorising them. Everyone has at least done one thing which constitutes as mole activity. Ken, Akari, Duplica and Rika have done the most things which could be sabotage. It's hard to narrow it down to 4 people and expect to get a quiz from it, but that's what I'm doing, and hopefully, as the numbers go down, and if I'm still here, the future will be much clearer.

* * * *

(Shot of the 14 sitting by a fire outside the cave, two rows of stones are there, the 7 on the back consisting of Akari, Cody, Yolei, Ken, Touji, Kensuke and Haitani. The bottom of Chiriko, Rika, Naoko, Giselle, Duplica, Shampoo and Haley. Yukino addresses them as she has her laptop ready)

Yukino: Well guys, not been the best couple of days for you. The Digital World reaped no rewards for anyone aside from one of you. However, you still have £34,500 in the kitty and one of you will still get every penny of that money. Tonight, matters turn to this. (indicates the laptop) Once again, it's time to see who got the lowest on the quiz. Whoever gets a red thumbprint will have to leave the game, and I'll need to borrow one of your digivices to get him or her back, so it's going to be a short goodbye I'm afraid.

(Indicates the computer again before returning to everyone)

Yukino: 14 left. Naoko is guaranteed to stay on winning a free pass. The rest of you, let's wait and see. Elimination has begun.

(Yukino opens the laptop and gets ready to type)

Yukino: Rika.

(The CCS girl nods as she holds Naoko's hand, the two hoping their premonition of just Naoko left after this ep is wrong as Yukino types in **'RIKA'**)

(Fortunately, it is wrong, as the flash is green. Rika breathes in and gets claps on the back from many)

Yukino: Duplica.

(The ditto-girl prays to the kamis as Yukino types '**DUPLICA'**)

(Flashes green. Duplica pumps her fist in the air as a few chuckle)

Yukino: Chiriko.

(The Chinese boy just sits there calmly. Rika watches his expression as his eyes close. Yukino types in '**CHIRIKO'**)

(Flashes green. The young bisho smiles as he gets congratulations from all sides.)

Yukino: Akari.

(The Cosmo Beauty is more nervous than in one of her races as Yukino types in '**AKARI')**

(Flashes green as Akari breathes out in relief and gets smiles all round)

Yukino: Ken.

(Ken awaits the news as his name '**KEN'** is typed)

(Flashes green. Ken gets a hug from Yolei as Yukino continues.)

Yukino: Kensuke.

(The otaku nods. '**KENSUKE')**

(Flashes green. Kensuke breathes out, nervous as heck.)

Yukino: Haitani.

(The numbers are thinning now as Haitani looks on anxious. '**HAITANI')**

(Flashes green. He's still in there.)

Yukino: Shampoo.

(Ranma ½'s rep is calm as Yukino types it in. '**SHAMPOO')**

(Flashes green. Shampoo has a small smile as Yukino looks on)

Yukino: 5 left. Anyone want to volunteer?

Touji: Sure…

(Yukino types in '**TOUJI'**.)

(Flashes…red.)

Touji: (sighs) Maybe I shouldn't have now.

Yukino: Sorry my man. Touji can you gather your things and get ready to go back to the real world?

(Cody volunteers to send Touji back as the guys and girls can't watch. Touji smiles as he gets hugs from Naoko, Rika and Akari, and a high five from Kensuke and Haitani. Even Giselle flashes him a smile as Touji is about to be sent back…)

__

Naoko: Real funny guy. He got along with everyone and I don't think anybody could have though he was the mole. I guess he didn't see the game either…

Giselle: He was probably the only person who didn't seem to take the game seriously. It cost him dearly…but in the end, it didn't change him. And that has some admirable things about him.

Kensuke: Well, I'm sure it's been said before, but what can I say? He's my best friend and now I'm hoping that I can survive on my own. Although maybe not on my own…

(Shot of Touji, with Cody and Yukino back on the real world, where Skuld is waiting)

Yukino: Any last words?

Touji: I hope that one of the girls wins this and one of the guys is the mole, if it's Kensuke, then great, I never suspected him, which is probably why I'm gone. I enjoyed it whilst it lasted, and I hope Hikari doesn't…

(Touji stares as Hikari is there, smiling.)

Hikari: (sweetly) I think you've got some explaining to do…

Touji: (sweatdroping) Help…

(Too late, Cody and Yukino are heading back, as Skuld pretends not to see what a lover's spat can REALLY be like…)

* * * *

Next time on Animole;

It's back to school for the team and the mole, and beware the pop quizzes. Never has a school been such a maze!

As Kensuke tries his alliance with Naoko, Rika wonders if her friendship with Chiriko is tearing her friendship with Naoko apart? With Giselle added as a third wheel, this complicates matters…

Haley gets into the alliance craze as well, with the person you might least suspect…

It's a stop to the arcade with the Sailor Scouts. Dare you challenge Usagi and company to a game of Anime Blitz? Wait and see…

And also, the 4th victim of the mole's thumbprint…

* * * *

Ho na na! And back by popular demand, the quiz on FF.net!

****

QUIZ 3

Which company holds the licence to the Mole's show? 

ADV

Bandai

Nelvana

Pioneer

Viz

Other/None

Who could be a possible/definite love interest for the mole in their respective shows? 

Ash Ketchum

Anybody in a skirt who isn't Scottish

Hikari Horaki

Ichino Yamagisa

Joe Tech

Ken Ichijoji

Ranma Saotome

Ruri Hoshino

Terada-sensei

Yolei Inuoe

None of the above

What challenge did the mole do on Day 5? 

Climb up a mountain

Climb down a cliff

Explore a mansion

Where does the mole (roughly) live? 

Cerulean Suburbs

Fuschia Suburbs

Hinata

Hokkaido

Jozen

Nadesico C

Nerima

Odiaba

Tokyo

Tomoeda

What does the mole use in battle? J 

Amazon-style martial arts

Armadillonmon/Kendo

Bionic Fists

Charm (which fails)

Charm (which works)

Cubone

Ditto

Gravity Blast Cannon

Hawkmon

Intelligence

Nothing…but he'd like to battle in a giant mech

Scary Stories

Tomoe Sonic Wave

Wormmon

Which of these is a creature/mascot in the moles show? 

Black piglet

Blue dinosaur

Cow

Electric Rat

Flying plush toy

Hot spring penguin

Hot spring turtle

Super-computer

White turtle

Has the mole ever appeared on stage? 

Yes

No

What team was the mole on in 'Deaf, Dumb and Blind?' 

Deaf

Dumb

Blind

Mole was on a date

What is the moles family status? 

Unknown

Orphan

Only Child

Has older brother

Has older sister

Has deceased older brother

Has deceased older sister

Has many brothers and sisters

Who is the mole? 

Akari

Chiriko

Cody

Duplica

Giselle

Haitani

Haley

Ken

Kensuke

Naoko

Rika

Shampoo

Touji

Yolei

Keep those quizzes coming, and thank you for your support! 

**__**


	5. From Your Window

****

ANIMOLE

From Your Window

Well, well, well…three down and several more to go, Animole is quickly starting to take shape as we are down to unlucky 13. And soon, one more will be real unlucky, courtesy of the mole.

****

WEEK 3 RESULTS – WHO IS THE MOLE?

****

Oh dear…

This week is very difficult to do this one, because from all the entrants, everyone but two people got one vote…and only two people got two votes for this…I'm going to put it down, but I guess if it's this close I'm doing the right thing, everyone thinks it someone else.

So this week…

****

15% - Duplica/Rika

8% - Er…everyone else that got a vote…^_^

* * * *

(Shot of a peaceful camp night in the Digital World, but the silence isn't forgiving…)

Yukino: Story of his life. Went through a life, came across a hardship, struggled and survived. It was a happy ending that he wished to repay no matter what. But in the end, happy endings didn't always go the way of Touji Suzuhara. A braveheart, a childminder, a best friend…but not a mole, and definitely an executed. With the numbers slowly but surely starting to disintegrate, we quickly understand the importance of the question. Who is the mole?

****

Remaining contestants (eliminated ones not in bold);

Akari Kanzaki – Cosmo Beauty – Battle Athletes Victory

Chiharu Mihara – Student/Cheerleader – Card Captor Sakura

****

Chiriko – Suzaku warrior and researcher – Fushigi Yuugi

Cody Hida – Digidestined of Knowledge and Reliability – Digimon 02

Duplica Imite – Actress and Ditto Master – Pokémon

Giselle Dexter – Valedictorian – Pokémon

Haitani Masayuki – College Pervert – Love Hina

Haley Mabiki – Navigator – Nadesico: Prince Of Darkness

Ken Ichijoji – Digidestined of Kindness – Digimon 02

Kensuke Aida – Otaku – Neon Genesis Evangelion

Naoko Yanagisawa – Student/Horror Otaku – Card Captor Sakura

Rika Sasaki – Student/Model Housewife – Card Captor Sakura

Shirai Kimiaki – College Pervert – Love Hina

****

Shampoo – Amazon – Ranma ½

Touji Suzuhara – Bionic Man – Neon Genesis Evangelion

****

Yolei Inoue – Digidestined of Love and Sincerity – Digimon 02

* * * *

8.00am – DAY 5

(The Digital World is a pretty open place, but is everyone awake?)

Giselle: GET UP SLEEPYHEAD!

(…they will be now…)

Duplica: *groaning* Why now?

Giselle: Because if you don't get your lazy backside up now, we're going to lose money, that's why…

Duplica: Easy for you to say…

(Fortunately, Duplica does get up before Yukino does her morning inspection, and all are present and correct…)

Yukino: Well guys, a pretty poor day yesterday, but perhaps your luck will change. Or does the mole have a real scent for trouble now? However, it's time for a new day, a new place and indeed, some new challenges. So if you don't mind Cody?

(Cody nods and via laptop, the contestants, mole and Yukino head to who knows where…but it's sure going to be interesting, that's for sure.)

* * * *

(…the next thing the guys and girls knew, they were in a building…)

Ken: Anyone get the number of that Tyrannamon that hit me?

Haley: Not unless you got the one of the gravity blast that wasted me…

(Before they begin arguing, Yukino, dressed in a headmistress uniform, with her glasses on appears before them.)

Yukino: In my office now.

(The group collectively facefault…well most of them…)

Giselle: And I came here to be away from school…

Yolei: Sister, you're not the only one.

Shampoo: Shampoo never liked school…then again, Shampoo never been to school either…

Yukino: (devil) NOWWWWW!

All (mostly): Yes ma'am!

(The group hurry inside, where along with Yukino we have two other folks, **Azusa Fuyutsuki **(Great Teacher Onizuka) and **Hibiki Amawa **(Strawberry Egg) on either side of Yukino. We are in the school based in GTO, **Holy Forest Academy**)

Yukino: Ah, you have all been bad. A mole is hidden among you and you hardly did anything to stop him or her yesterday did you?

Rika: Yes miss.

Yukino: Ah, Miss Sasaki. Gold star for politeness. 

Naoko: (whispering) She's getting way into this…

Kensuke: (whispering) You should see the teachers back home, at least these ones pay attention to you…

Yukino: Silence at the back or I'll put you outside in the hall carrying buckets of water!

(Naoko and Kensuke facefault)

Yukino: Anyway, you failed to shoot any moles this time, but here, you have a second chance. Because we have a challenge for you, and it's worth £5,000. Now, I'll ask Miss Fuyutsuki and…(chuckles) Miss Amawa to escort you to the dining hall where you be participating in a little fun game.

(The two teacher cameos escort them down as Yukino is smiling…)

* * * *

(The 13 stay down as it has been transformed into a fish market…)

Yukino: Ah, a little fishy down here. Oh well, this challenge is a simple one to win as long as you're hands are for the job. Fuyutsuki and Amawa to throw the fish at you and your job is simple…catch them. On one of them will be the £5,000. We won't tell you which one it is, it could be the first, it could be the last…and we won't give a warning who we are throwing them to either. However, you 13 will form an unlucky circle around the hall where from the stands, our two senseis will throw and throw until the challenge is over. Got that?

Haitani: I think so…

(Giselle looks slightly disgusted)

Akari: Let's give this a shot then!

Chiriko: This seems a rather unconventional way to catch fish…

Haley: (thinking about one of Ruri's stories) I can think of one more unconventional…

* * * *

(The 13 have formed a circle around Fuyutsuki and Amawa. However, what the team do not know is that Amawa is actually…a man. The plot of SE is this, Amawa wants to be a school teacher, but can't get a job as a male teacher, so thanks to his elderly tenant/department manager, he dresses in drag (even has a voice emulator) to get into a female teachers only school. Because of this, his throws are going to be more powerful than Fuyutsuki's, but the team aren't to know this…)

Yukino: Ready…GO!

(Fuyutsuki throws a crab at Rika who drops it, a bit scared)

Yukino: They're dead remember…

Rika: That's what I'm scared of!

(Yukino sighs, but fortunately that wasn't the 'fish' that had the money. Amawa does the next throw, and to Haitani is much faster, although to his credit, Haitani catches it. No money.)

Yukino: Let's go in turn because this could get too quick, too fast…

****

DUPLICA – Catches Fuyutsuki's salmon. No money.

****

KEN – Catch Amawa's. No money.

****

KENSUKE – Fails to handle Fuyutsuki's. No money.

****

AKARI – Catches Amawa's, although she is surprised by the force and is winded slightly. No money.

****

CHIRIKO – Fails to catch Fuyutsuki's…no money.

****

HALEY – Kneels down to catch Amawa's but misses. No money.

****

NAOKO – Surprisingly catches Fuyutsuki's but no money.

****

GISELLE – On to tuna now, and Giselle pretty much just holds her hands out and pushes it away, fortunately no money.

****

YOLEI – Catches Fuyutsuki's just but no money.

****

SHAMPOO – Catches Amawa's with one hand, almost bored.

****

CODY – Catches Fuyutsuki's with stealth. 

Yukino: Remember, we don't know when the money is coming so this could take a while…

(The two now throw them in random bursts, confusing the team as they prepare to catch or not…)

Rika – Fails twice, three times in all.

Haitani – Catches one, but misses a second.

Duplica: Fails to catch one, but dives and catches a second well.

Ken: Catches both with ease.

Naoko: Fails with the two fish that come her way…

Giselle: Doesn't even try to catch them, she actually does a good job of getting away from them…

Yolei: Slips twice in catching the slippery black tuna that comes her way.

Cody: Catches one, but fails to handle a second.

Akari: Well handles the first, but immediately a second one heads her way, and she can't catch it in time.

Shampoo: Catches both easily.

Chiriko: Prepares to catch…

* * * *

Chiriko: I got…maybe not…

(the fish drops, but as it turns onto it's belly…)

Haley: Oh no.

(Yes, the fish Chiriko dropped was indeed the one which had the 5 grand on it. And just like that…**CHALLENGE FAILED**)

Yukino: Whoopsie! Chiriko, sorry but that was the one that had the money and because you dropped it, you lose. 

(Chiriko sighs)

Chiriko: I'm sorry guys…

Rika: (smiles) It's O.K.

Giselle: It's not O.K! We keep losing and I'm sick of it!

Yolei: Considering the fact that you practically ran from the fish, I don't think you've got any right to talk…

Giselle: Hey, I'm allergic to fish!

Cody: We didn't know that…

Giselle: Erm…I just…just don't like revealing my weaknesses, that's all.

Yukino: I wonder if moles are allergic to fish, because if you don't mind, we need to clean this mess up…and also to shower because I think we stink. We can use the changing rooms here in Holy Forest Academy, and then we can prepare for the next challenge, and trust me, it's time to take the test…

(Yukino leaves, as the guys and girls decided that they need to clean up before anything else, as that makes it 4 in a row that the mole has got the better of them…)

* * * *

__

Yolei**: **That's four on the trot now. We'd better get a win under our belts others the mole is going to walk all over us!

Chiriko: Giselle's actions could have been a way to sabotage…but despite her being one of my top suspects, I think there was genuine fear in those actions…

Giselle: It's…weird. Having a fear of fish, I just had a bad experiences with a Magikarp when I was young…it's no big deal…of course, how was I supposed to know there would be a fish challenge? In a school of all places!

Haley: I've decided that this mole has done their homework now…and we need to see if we can do it otherwise…

(Shot of a shower in the school. As this is a PG fic, we won't peep, but we can hear the conversation between a girl and a boy from the opposite ends of the showers…)

Kensuke: Kinda got lucky didn't we?

Naoko: We got in last, we can talk…neat huh?

Kensuke: Yeah…neat.

Naoko: You upset?

Kensuke: A little…at least I know he's gone now and I don't have to worry about him.

Naoko: Really?

Kensuke: But then…you felt the same when Chiharu went right?

Naoko: (slowly) Yeah…

(a knock on the door)

Rika: (voice only) Naoko-chan, are you ready?

Naoko: Just a minute…

(Unknown to Naoko, Rika has pretty much heard every word…)

__

Rika: Did I drive Naoko away because of my friendship with Chiriko? Is that she's connecting with Kensuke? Is it all my fault…

(Speaking of Chiriko, he and his 'other woman' if you will are not having quite an agreeing alliance as of now…)

Giselle: …I told you I'm allergic to them…

Chiriko: Whatever…it doesn't matter. All I'm asking is that we're O.K for now and I'll help you. I don't care if you're allergic to them or not, but just to be safe rather than sorry, I'll work with you…even if you are the mole.

Giselle: (smiles) Why Chiriko, what would you believe that a face this cute could be anything mole-like?

(Somewhere in Tomoeda, Tomoyo sneezes…)

Chiriko: O.K, aside from you, anyone suspicious in that challenge…

Giselle: Apart from you?

Chiriko: (sweatdrops) Thanks for reminding me.

Giselle: Oh relax, I don't think there is anything the mole could have done other than drop them all…

Chiriko: Like you did?

Giselle: (sighs) Don't get on my nerves kid.

* * * *

(Shot of Akari heading up for the next challenge)

__

Akari: I've always been used to being on my own, and as much as I'm friends with many of them here, I'm not really working with anyone. I'm not really certain on who the mole is, so maybe I need to think about an alliance…

(Akari enters the room, where half of the team is in already, silent. Professor Yukino is standing in her headmistress outfit, looking at everyone who has a piece of paper)

Yukino: Sit down Miss Kanzaki.

(Akari hurries into a seat next to Cody, as they wait for the stragglers, namely Chiriko, Giselle, Kensuke, Naoko and Haley. Eventually, they do come, although not without some reprimanding words from Yukino)

Yukino: Well, I could tell you to sit at the back of the classroom, but what's the point? Besides, I have a challenge for you and it's worth £10,000. In front of you, you each have a sheet of paper, where 12 of you will be taking a test. But before you do, you must nominate one person who you think can predict better than anyone else.

(The group is still silent as Yukino sighs)

Yukino: I will let you talk, I'm not the devil!

(The group discuss, a bit wary because…)

Ken: What if it's another free pass thing?

Naoko: Don't look at me then.

Haley: Well, who thinks they would need it?

(Approximately everyone's hand goes up, apart from Giselle's, Shampoo's and Chiriko's)

Akari: (sweatdrops) This could take a while.

Yukino: Hurry up guys…

Rika: O.K, who thinks they can predict then?

Haitani: I can always predict when Keitaro is going to get beaten up…

Duplica: Good enough!

Everyone else: Huh?

Duplica: Well, we're not getting anywhere else so why not?

(Eventually, the conensus agrees and Haitani is given the job of prediction. Yukino smiles)

Yukino: Ah. Masayuki. Come with me please and wait outside the door.

(Haitani does as he's asked as Yukino leads him out and Yukino motions towards the desks.)

Yukino: We have 12 people, and in front of you, you each have a piece of paper with questions on it. No, this is not the mole quiz. However, you must have had to study the people around you, so this quiz will see how much you've learned about them in a week.

(The group pretty much groan in the negative)

Yukino: Each person will be tested on a different person in the class. Then Haitani will have the tough job of predicting how many you got right out of 10. I'll explain more when you've completed your challenge, but for now, turn over your papers and let your test begin. As soon as the last person is finished, Haitani will come back in and we'll see how well you guys can do. Raise your hand when you've finished.

(The group have turned their papers over and look who they get)

__

Rika: I got the paper on Akari…that was hard, I haven't spoke much to Akari and it was pretty hard…

Naoko: I got Chiriko…which wasn't bad, because I learnt a few things off him on Rika, but it was pretty bad nonetheless…

Duplica: I got Cody. That was good, as I've been learning about the digidestined a bit, plus I kinda like Cody, he's serious but he's nice, opposite of me of course…*chuckles* 

Giselle: I got of all people, Duplica. Talk about luck of the draw, I got the one person still on my show, and considering that we spent 3 weeks on that island, and her sneaky tricks, they won't get me off guard this time.

Ken: I got Haitani's. Pretty difficult for me considering the guy has pretty much hung around Touji and Kensuke all this time, mind you, I could say the same for me…Yolei and Cody I'd be fine with, anyone else…

Yolei: I was hoping for Ken, and I got Ken! This one is going to be too easy!

Cody: I got Kensuke. Not very easy to say the least, but I've been observing everyone here at one stage or another, and I hope that will get me through this…

Kensuke: I got Giselle. That was a case of good and bad, because whilst you try to get to know a girl like her, she's as secretive as Misato and her military plans. And unlike them, I can't hack into her brain and find out…

Akari: It wasn't bad getting Haley's, as I do like him. He's a sweet boy and we've talked before…heck, he's someone I would like to talk to whilst I'm away from my friends…the quiz wasn't as hard as I thought it might be in that regard…

Shampoo: Shampoo get Kasumi-girl's quiz. Shampoo no care really, it's just obeying these laws to win game.

Chiriko: Whilst I would have been better with Rika, Naoko wasn't a bad quiz for me either. I'm pretty confident that I've done well enough.

Haley: Talk about unlucky! I got Shampoo's, and all she seems to talk about are how stupid we are…I'm pretty much haven't a clue…

* * * *

Yukino: Is everyone done?

(The group nod, as the last person, Haley, puts his hand up, as they all hand their tests in to Yukino-sensei)

Yukino: Right, Mr. Masayuki, you may come back in again!

(Haitani enters, a bit confused. Yukino explains what he has to do)

Yukino: O.K, Haitani, you have been assigned to predict something. What you have to predict is what each person got on their test. Now, they each had a test on someone in this room, you would have as well…(shows him his sheet, which was the one with Yolei on it). However, you will not know who everyone else was tested on…making this much more difficult.

Giselle: That's not fair!

Yukino: Those the rules, and I'm the teacher, so disagree with me again and you will be screaming at a much higher pitch missy!

(Giselle sulks as Yukino continues)

Yukino: So Haitani, how well do you think your friends have done? To help you a bit, here is the scoring chart…

Exact number 

1 away 

2 away 

3 away 

More than 3 away 

Points 

10 

8 

4 

2 

0 __

Yukino: The challenge is from 12 people to get 60 points. Get that, and you win 10 thousand. And we'll go in alphabetical order. Haitani, out of 10, how many do you think Akari scored on her test?

(Haitani looks at Akari, trying to see if he get a read of her face…either that or he's staring at her, your decision)

Haitani: Well, considering where I come from, usually beauty and brains come in one package. And I think Akari is part of that package. I'll go with 6.

Yukino: 6 eh? Well Akari…on your test on Haley, you got…(smiles) 7 out of 10. Not bad, and 8 points for your team.

(Akari smiles and Haitani breathes a sigh of relief)

Yukino: Good start, but now, let's see how you think Chiriko did. 

Haitani: Chiriko? Well…I know he's pretty much the smartest here…so…I'll go high, 8.

Yukino: 8 for young Chiriko? Are you sure?

Haitani: (pauses) Yes.

Yukino: Well, Chiriko, he got Naoko…and somehow…you are dead right! 8 correct, and a perfect 10 points for the team, 18 from two guesses, you could do this in half the time at this rate. Now another young pup, Cody. Haitani?

Haitani: Cody…well, he always seems to be thinking, and I think he's someone who has got smarts in that head…so I'll go with 5 for Cody.

Yukino: Haitani goes for 5 for young Cody. Well Cody, on your test on Kensuke…you got…1.

Kensuke: What?

(Cody is still ice calm, but she shuffles a bit)

Yukino: That's 4 away, and no points at all I'm afraid. Still on 18 and your next contestant is Duplica.

Haitani: I'm not sure…she seems smart, and she's a people person, but she's a bit…sly…in that regard. I'm going to play safe and go with 5.

Yukino: Duplica got Cody, you go with 5…however, she actually got 8, which I guess might surprise you. You do get 2 points however for being three away which puts you on 20 points from 4 guesses, which is exactly the ratio you need to win the challenge. Now Giselle.

Haitani: Giselle is another B & B person, although she's a bit more deadly than Akari…but I think this is her thing. 8 for Giselle.

Yukino: He pretty much bet the farm on you Giselle, well, the luck of the draw put her up against Pokemon's Duplica…which is surprising, because she only got 6.

Giselle: What?

Yukino: Sorry, but I'm never wrong. 2 away and that's 4 points putting you on 24. Next is Haley.

Haitani: I'd better do better…considering he's from the future, he probably knew everything anyway, but I'm going to go with 7.

Yukino: 7…especially when his quiz was about Shampoo?

Shampoo: Hey!

Yukino: Haley however surprised by getting 6 correct, which is 8 points. 32 overall, and we move over to Digidestined Ken.

Haitani: Ken…well…I heard he is quite smart…although was that before the gears or not?

Ken: You told him?

Yolei: (shrugs) The glasses did it.

Haitani: Anyway, I'll go with 5.

Yukino: 5 for Ken? Well, I'm sure you'll be delighted with the fact that Ken had yours, and even more so that he only got 3 right.

Haitani: (sweatdrops) I shouldn't have asked.

Yukino: Despite that, being two away gets you 4 points. 36, and with 5 left, you need 24 points. Next is Kensuke.

Haitani: Kensuke I trust will know the right things, at the right times. So, I'm going to go with 7.

Yukino: You trust him to come through for you?

Haitani: I do.

Yukino: Well…Kensuke got Giselle…

Haitani: And?

Yukino: …and he got 4.

Giselle: Thanks a lot…

Yukino Just the two points, 38, and just 4 to go. Next is Naoko.

Haitani: (sweating) This is getting tough. I know Naoko is pretty smart, but considering I'm not sure who they have and that my predictions have been poor so far…I'll go with 6 for Naoko.

Yukino: 6 for Naoko then…well, you're right, she is smart…and as she had Chiriko, it wasn't bad at all…7 for Naoko, and 8 points for you.

Haitani: Back on the boat!

Yukino: That puts you on 46 points, 14 needed from Rika, Shampoo and Yolei's. Rika next.

Haitani: Rika…I'm not sure about…(thinks)…I'm going to go half-way again and go with 5 points.

Yukino: 5 for Rika…well, she had Akari…and she got, just 3.

Akari: (anime tears) Rika-chan, you don't know about me? 

Yukino: (sweatdrops) Oh boy. That's 4 points. You need 10 from 2. Shampoo next…

Shampoo: Shampoo best for sure!

Haitani: 3.

Shampoo: As he say…what?

Haitani: 3 for Shampoo.

Shampoo: Shampoo know you very wrong pervert-boy!

Yukino: He is wrong…

Shampoo: See?

Yukino: (smirks) Shampoo got 2, one out on Rika, so you get 8 points.

(Shampoo looks ready to tear the school apart…)

Yukino: Calm down! Anyway, 2 points away, and you have Yolei left. Make this a good one…

Haitani: Yolei huh? I know she's quite smart…but as we only need 2 points, I'm going to play it safe…and go 5.

Yukino: That your final answer?

Haitani: Yes.

Yukino: (sighs) Haitani?

Haitani: Yep.

Yukino: She got Ken….and got all 10 right.

Haitani: (shocked) You're kidding…

Yukino: (shakes her head) I'm afraid not. And as that is 4 or more out, that means you get nil points, and means your challenge has ended, once again, in failure. 

****

CHALLENGE FAILED

Yukino: Well Haitani, not bad…but very bad. I'd like to ask, did you think about it when you made that last guess? If you had been listening, you would have realised that Ken was the only person left and did you think that Yolei wouldn't know a bit more than 5 things about her fellow digidestined and slightly more…

Haitani: (scratches his head) Ummm….

Yukino: Well, was there anything suspcicious about any of the scores? You decide…the mole is quickly taking control of the game. However, to make things worse, you guys are sleeping in the school tonight…

Yolei: Sleeping in the school?

Yukino: Well, Onizuka had to do it as part of his training, and considering how you guys have been failing, think of it as hard training. Tomorrow, you guys get up at 9 in the morning or you know the drill. I suggest you think long and hard about how the mole had gone about his or her circumstances…

(Yukino leaves, as the others contemplate the turn of events…)

__

Haitani: They relied on me…and I let them down. That was hard…very hard.

Kensuke: It was luck of the draw, and Haitani didn't get much of it. That last question had to be a killer though, so close and yet so far…

Shampoo: No fair, Shampoo not stupid!

Cody: Of course I was surprised that I only got one correct. However, in this game, I don't really have time to be surprised, otherwise I could be the next one in trouble.

* * * *

(With school ending, it's time for some after-school activities…)

(Shot of the Digidestined, Yolei, Cody and Ken, looking around in the computer room…)

Cody: If we had our digivices, we could probably go from here…

Yolei: Yes, we never got to see our friends, just go round a crazed playhouse…

Ken: I guess there will be a next time…

(The three sighed)

Yolei: Getting tired guys?

Cody: Maybe…I don't know how close I am to the mole, but this is just as frustrating at times as battling there…

Ken: At least we don't have to kill any Digimon here.

(A knock on the door of the computer room interrupts them, as they look up. It's Haitani and Haley)

Haitani: Guys…I'm really s…

Ken: (shrugs it off) It doesn't matter. In this game, we should be used to the goof-ups. It's just figuring out which ones are genuine and which ones aren't…

Haley: Anyway, you don't mind if we join you? I felt this is a good chance to get some of my notes down in printed format…I don't have any service for my laptop to print…

Yolei: Sure, go ahead sweetie!

(Haley blushes as Ken looks a bit stern at Haley, but rubs it off)

__

Ken: Sometimes I wonder if Yolei does her flirting to annoy me…Haley is bad enough, but considering she hangs out Akari a lot as well makes me REALLY wonder…

(Speaking of Akari, she is quickly in one of the areas, doing what she does best…)

Akari: Hup!

(As you can see, Akari and Shampoo are actually racing each other on an obstacle course. Shampoo's agility is very good, but she's not as fast as the Cosmo Beauty)

Akari: Ah…nothing like a good work out…

Shampoo: How…box…girl…get…so…fast…

Akari: Well, it's in my blood…

(Wrong thing to say Akari…)

Shampoo: Is that true?

Akari: (nods) Mmmm!

Shampoo: Then Shampoo get blood for herself, become best Amazon and make Ranma airen happy! (draws her bonburies from somewhere as Akari realises that 1 and 1 don't always make 2…)

Akari: EEEEEKKKKKKKK!

(Akari runs for her life, Shampoo on her trail)

__

Shampoo: If Shampoo no find mole, at least Shampoo have experiment for great-grandmother!

Akari: Why me?

Meanwhile…

Duplica: Ah…nice to be out in the fair air.

(Duplica has simply decided to take a walk on the field grounds)

Duplica: It's been a hectic week, and sometimes it's nice to be alone.

(However, her peace is about to be abruptly ending…)

????: Meow?

Duplica: Huh?

(A grey blackish cat emerges from the bushes, searching for something. It sees Duplica and meows)

Duplica: Aww…hey!

(The cat, who has a moon crescent on it's head leaps onto Duplica's lap, the girl chuckling)

Duplica: Well, what you doing here? (looks at the forehead) Wow, I've never since anything like this…I've seen a talking cat, but not…

(But before she can say anything else, a flash of light appears, blinding the girl. The next instant…)

* * * *

****

Day 6

__

An extra hour sleep does wonders for the group, especially with depression sinking in. However, an extra hour isn't good enough for one of them…

(Shot of the school cafeteria, where a few are having breakfast, but most have gone for milk or in Haitani's case, coffee flavoured milk. However…)

Giselle: Where is she?

(One of them is missing. Duplica.)

Shampoo: Ditto-girl missing? (looks at Akari) Shampoo not forgot about you box-girl.

Akari: (sweatdrops) Why me?

(Yukino turns round the corner, to introduce herself to the gang that morning…and immediately notices the missing person…)

Yukino: Morning…but it's not always a good one by the looks of things. I count 12 people and we need thirteen.

Giselle: She is SO dead.

Yukino: Ah Miss Dexter, would that be Miss Imíte I presume? Well, where is she?

Naoko: I guess we wait.

(They do, as 10 minutes become 20. Finally, Giselle reaches the end of her patience.)

Giselle: I'm going to kill her…

(Giselle, without any instruction, goes back into the campus room where they were sleeping. Surely, it would have been easy to get her then…except Akari quickly remembers something…)

Akari: Hey, was she even in the room last night?

Chiriko: Now that you mention it…

(Indeed, when Giselle gets there, there is no-one there.)

Yukino: (scratches her head) Weird…I don't think there was a kidnapping challenge of sorts…

(Suddenly, her communicator goes a bit awry, and Yukino gets on her cell phone…)

Yukino: Hello, Miyazawa…whoa Skuld, what's going on…

(Yukino recieves a message with slight confusion…)

Yukino: …right, I see. O.K…so does that mean…O.K, fine. Later.

(Yukino shuts her phone down)

Yukino: It seems last night Miss Imíte actually was transported accidentally to Tokyo when a cat came over last night and basically 'kidnapped' Duplica if you will. And guess what? That's where you are heading now…

Kensuke: Is this a challenge?

Yukino: I'll tell you when I get the details, they didn't inform me of this one…come on guys, we'd better wait for our ride.

(So the troop are on their way to the Tokyo world of Sailor Moon. What horrors await them…not as many as you might expect, we're going by the sub version…)

* * * *

****

Tokyo – Sailor Moon style

(The Tokyo set up is busy as you'd expect, but the destination is the arcade for this intriguing challenge…)

Skuld: An arcade?

Yukino: We've been told that she is at the Hino shrine, being taken care of. However, before we get to her, we have a challenge for you.

(The 12 contestants look on…)

Yukino: In here is the latest game, Anime Blitz, which allows you to play 3 on 3 using anime characters against each other, in a Capcom vs. SNK like method. Your challenge is simple.

(Inside, we see 4 people, Usagi Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Makoto Kino and Minako Aino, a.k.a. Sailors Moon, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus, in their normal school girl dress)

Yukino: Each of you will practice at the game first, and then you will play best of 3 against each of the girls. If you win a majority, in other words, you beat three of the girls, you get £10,000. Now, the 4 are just as new to the game as you guys are and have had some practice. We'll give you a little help though when you make your challenges…

Weakest player: Mako-chan

2nd weakest: Usagi

2nd strongest: Minako

Strongest: Ami

Yukino: I suggest you have a good go at it before the challenge begins…

__

However another problem will commence at the Hino shrine…

* * * *

(Shot of Rei-chan sitting in her traditional miko garments, long sleeved top (chihaya) and long red skirt dress (hibakama). Duplica is wearing the same things but this is actually from Rei's stuff rather than her own…)

Rei: Miss Imite, I have been informed to give you the following instructions.

Duplica: Couldn't you have done this another way?

Rei: (shrugs) Sorry, Chromus' orders. Anyway…(hands a gold envelope over) this is something you may or may not want to use. 

Duplica: What is it?

Rei: Something that will keep you safe.

(Duplica nods, quickly realising what it is…)

Rei: You may use it only if your team fails to win any money. They are currently at the arcade ready to put their skills to the test at an arcade game. Win or lose the challenge, they will be asked if they want you to play to either double their money or get the money they lost.

Duplica: (recognition) They chose me…

Rei: (smirks) I guess having that Anime Blitz coin-up in your trailer didn't help much did it?

Duplica: (sweatdrops) O.K, so I like playing video games!

Rei: (chuckles) Nevertheless, basically you won't know their decision, but for you to use that pass, you must lose the match. Now, if they win, they may keep the money and elect not to risk it, making the fact if you win your match, you've wasted a free pass chance. It's all up to you…and them. 

(Duplica ponders all this and more, as in the arcade, the Scouts and the hunters are playing…)

* * * *

__

Rika: We need to beat 3 of these at a beat-em-up…sounds much easier than it looks, and considering we haven't won in 5, we'd better get our act together…

Kensuke: Video games…a quiet passion of mine. I hope this works for us…although those scout girls are cute…

Chiriko: Coming from the past, I have no idea about these modern appliances, I'm more concerned about where Duplica is, I have a feeling there is more to this challenge than makes it appear…

Yukino: You've all had a good blast at it, so name your teams…

(The team have decided)

****

Makoto vs. Shampoo/Chiriko/Cody

Usagi vs. Ken/Yolei/Akari

Minako vs. Haitani/Rika/Giselle

Ami vs. Kensuke/Naoko/Haley

Yukino: Teams of 3, no holds barred…

(Of course, Shampoo takes it seriously, arming herself in a fighting position. Makoto however does the same…)

Yukino: (sweatdrops) Not literally…

(Finally, order is restored as the girls begin to play.)

Shampoo is – Shampoo, Ranma and also Shaoran (CCS)

Chiriko is – Chichiri, Tasuki and Hotohori (all Fushigi Yugi)

Cody is – Videl (DBZ), Gourry (Slayers) and Ryoko (Tenchi Muyo)

Makoto is – Makoto, Tamahome and Tenchi (trust her to go for the bishounen)

First game – Shampoo basically just presses the punch button as she chooses Ranma first to use his 'Chestnut Fist' move. Makoto is trying with the control, but can't get many special moves going with her character. She manages to get a few kicks in as Shampoo gets angry when Ranma is getting beaten. She starts to play the game, but Makoto gets a Thunder Dragon move on to beat Ranma. She switches to Syaoran and basically does the same button bashing…which doesn't work even on the weakest player. By the time she is herself, Makoto is still on her character and wins. **MAKOTO 1**

Second game – Chiriko, whilst not into technology, is still a strategy master and plays well, keeping long distance with Chichiri and using the buttons he learnt to do his sorcery attacks. Makoto's confidence wears down even when she gets a few projectile attacks of her own. She loses the first round, but beats Chichiri just with Tamahome. Chiriko smiles and shouts 'REKKA SHINEN!' as in unison, the flame wielder does the attack to beat Tamahome.

Chiriko: Bet Tasuki-san would have loved that!

Back with the match, Makoto is getting frustrated and despite come good long range attacks, Chiriko just keeps Rekka Shinen-ing as Makoto has forgot how to block. Chiriko wins. **MAKOTO 1 – 1 MOLE**

Final game: Cody has gone with a mixed range of characters as Videl who has a good range of regular attacks combining with her flight moves put Makoto in a loop. Cody doesn't do any special moves and just attacks from the one move he does know, flight. He beats Makoto as Makoto, and proceeded to do the same with Tamahome. Jupiter really doesn't know any special moves and as Cody simply keeps to the air, Makoto doesn't do much damage and Cody gets the easy win. 

****

VICTORY!

Yukino: That's one up to Team Mole, can they maintain it?

(Usagi vs. Ken/Yolei/Akari)

Ken is – Li Meiling (CCS), Mousse (Ranma ½), Black WarGreymon (Digimon)

Yolei is – Tenchi, Tamahome and Ashitaka (Princess Mononoke)

Akari is – Soi (Fushigi Yugi), Mewtwo (Pokemon) and Spike (Cowboy Bebop)

Usagi is – Usagi, Tuxedo Kamen and Pretty Sammy

(Mole fight!)

Ken vs. Usagi – Ken at first struggles against Usagi, who beats Meiling using herself, however, Ken pretty much button bashes his way using Mousse, as a variety of attacks come from his sleeves…literally. He defeats Usagi and Tuxedo Kamen using Mousse. Pretty Sammy does pretty much the same thing though from long range and beats Mousse. Ken has Black WarGreymon now and manages to get his super attack, Terra Destroyer on to defeat Usagi. **MOLE 1**

Yolei vs. Usagi – Using her bishounen combo, Yolei pretty much domninates the first round with the same move, a running sword slash with Tenchi. However, Usagi is getting better and beats Tenchi with Tux. Tamahome is in and Yolei sticks to close range combat, but using Tux's cane, and Yolei's inability to block, Usagi takes the second round. As Mononoke, it's a case of who can press the punch button faster with sword vs. cane. Yolei wins and she celebrates…before forgetting that Usagi still has one character, Pretty Sammy who uses her long range attacks to beat Yolei. **MOLE 1 – USAGI 1**

Akari vs. Usagi – The final round shows Akari's skills other than athletics as her nimble hands pretty much find some wicked combos, whether she meant it or not. She uses Soi's lightning attacks (much to Mako-chan's disgust) to defeat both Usagi and Tux, before being defeated by Sammy. However, Akari uses Mewtwo next and pretty much wastes her. 

****

VICTORY!

(Shot of Usagi bawling in a corner as the team sweatdrop)

Giselle: Where do you get these guys?

Yukino: Don't get too confident. That was the appetiser, now it's time for the main course.

(Minako and Ami are pretty much the two 'toughies'. Minako is an arcade junkie, and Ami, whilst not into games as much, somehow always gets the top scores on the machines, knowing strategies better than anyone.)

(Haitani, Rika and Giselle get ready to face Minako…)

Haitani as – Su (Love Hina), Motoko (Love Hina) and Sakura (CCS)

Rika as – Akane (Ranma ½), Li Shoaran (CCS) and Yohko (Devil Hunter Yohko)

Giselle as – Tomoe Midoh (Battle Athletes), Kyosuke (Kimagure), Sylia Stingray (BGC2040)

Minako as – Minako, Kenshin (Ruroni Kenshin) and Ryu (SF2V)

(Haitani blushes as Minako comes into play but soon, surprisingly, it's all business…)

Haitani vs. Minako – The former ronin obviously has some game playing skills in that body, and it's a close battle with Su vs. Minako, but the Scout pulls off the victory. Haitani quickly beats Minako with Motoko and now it's two sword masters in Motoko vs. Kenshin. Haitani repeatedly uses the Zanganken techniques, vs. Kenshin's Effect Slash and in the end Motoko wins. Ryu comes in but Haitani at least knows how to block his projectiles and gets a good couple of hits in before being beaten. Sakura comes in and Haitani uses a command to fly and bombards Ryu with spells and attacks. Ryu's dragon punches knock her out of the sky, but after using a special attack (Windy), Haitani squeaks out a win. **MOLE 1**

Rika vs. Minako – On the other hand, Rika doesn't seem able to handle Minako as well. Akane is quickly beaten by Sailor Venus. She seems to fair better as Li Shaoran, and managed to beat Minako, and again, two swordsmen take the field, but Minako handles it better and beat Li with half energy taken off. Her final character, Yohko Mano, also uses a sword, the Soul Sword, but she really doesn't get the hang of using her and is defeated by Kenshin. **MOLE 1 – MINAKO 1**

Giselle vs. Minako – However, Giselle fairs even worse. Minako is cruising just using her own character demolishes Tomoe and Kyosuke. Giselle fairs better with Sylia because of a few simple sword based moves, but once again, Minako's use of Kenshin is enough to dispose of her. **MOLE 1 – MINAKO 2**

Yukino: So defeat, that means their final team, the ones with the most game skills apparently, has to beat Ami. Easier said that done…

Ami: (to Naoko) Good luck!

Naoko: (smiles) Thank you!

Haley: (sweatdrops) Kensuke, can you wipe off that drool before you fight?

Kensuke: (starry eyed) Pretty!

(Naoko elbows him in the gut as they go to the coin up. Teams…)

Kensuke as – Gally (Battle Angel Alita), Ifruita (El Hazard) and Nuku-Nuku (APCCG Nuku-Nuku)

Naoko as – Sakura, Meiling and Shaoran (although she's a bit confused on why Sakura has all these moves…^_^)

Haley as – Ranma Saotome (Ranma ½), Haruka (Sailor Moon, aka, Sailor Uranus) and Ryoga Hibiki (Ranma ½)

Ami as – Ami, Michiru (both Sailor Moon of course) and Ryo Saeba (City Hunter)

Yukino: This for the money, and go!

Kensuke vs. Ami: A good match as Kensuke using the three cyber characters to his advantage and his own mad gaming skills. However, to Kensuke's frustrations, Ami is reading his moves and able to block most of Gally's special attacks and counter with special of her own. Ami beats Gally with roughly half energy left. Next is Ifruita, who is like the Shang Tsung of anime and able to copy other people's moves. Kensuke pretty much reverts to button bashing, which actually works better against Ami as she can't predict the combos as easily. Ifruita defeats Ami with a fluky Shishi Hodokan, and income Michiru. A projectile is reflected by Michiru's Submarine Reflection and Michiru finishes Ifruita off as Kensuke can't come back from it. Finally, Nuku Nuku is fast and strong, but no real good moves and Michiru's long range 'Deep Submerge' attacks keep her off bay. Michiru eventually wins.

****

AMI 1-0 MOLE

Yukino: They have to win this one now…

Naoko vs. Ami: Naoko only practised with these three characters and in turn is pretty good with them all. Ami just defeated Naoko's Meiling who as Syaoran, beats her with one thunder magic attack. Michiru is also on the receiving end of the god of thunder attacks, before Naoko does two three-quarter circles and punches, activating the Time Card spell. Naoko unleashes 3: 16 to beat Michiru. Finally Ryo. Ami's strategy is to lay into the multi-hit combos he's capable of in close quarters to keep Li from attacking. Syaoran eventually get's beaten. With Sakura, Naoko takes to the air and bombards spell after spell before activiting Fight magic and countering a Ryo combo into a multi-hit. A final earthy attack, and Sakura and Naoko win!

****

AMI 1-1 MOLE

Yukino: It's now all up to young Haley…

Haley: O.K, here goes…(Haley looks to Ami…and blushes…)

Ami: Are you allright?

Haley: Um…yes…*to himself*…is this the Ami from…

Ami: Huh?

Haley: Um…sorry miss. Let's play.

Ami: (shy) Hai!

Haley vs. Ami: Ranma vs. Ami…and just like the real deal, Ami does a Shine Aqua Illusion, and Ranma turns into Ranma-chan! This makes her faster but not as strong. Still, Haley simply uses the special moves, and forces Ami back, but Ami doesn't take much damage, expecting the attack. Haley switches to combos, and gets a good hit or two including an Amaguriken combo. However, Ami lands a throw (fisherman suplex) on Ranma-chan and goes into a special, Mercury Aqua Mirage to beat Ranma.

**AMI **

Now it's scout vs. scout as Haruka immediately launches a World Shaking at Ami. Ami defends well and counters with a Mercury Bubble Spray to temporary freeze Haruka. Ami gets a combo but eventually falls to an air combo by Haley.

****

1-1

Michiru comes in and it's scout vs. scout or…well you decide it. (What is the most popular SM yuri couple anyway, Michiru/Haruka? Rei/Usagi? Hotaru/Chibiusa? Makoto/Minako? Oh, sorry…off topic.) Haruka goes into a Space Sword Blaster combo which gets in a good couple of hits, but Ami reflects the next attack and counters with a rising water uppercut which beats Haruka.

****

1-2 AMI

Yukino: Haley is in trouble.

Immediately Haley releases his problem.

Haley: If she uses a water attack on me…

Indeed, as the battle starts, Ryoga is forced to dodge from Michiru's Deep Submerge, Haley only has one chance…

Double-quarter turn…SHI SHI HODOKAN!

…which was exactly was Ami was expected and used Submarine Reflection x2 to reflect it back at Ryoga. One Deep Submerge later and P-Chan means instant defeat. 

****

CHALLENGE FAILED (AGAIN)…OR DOES IT?

* * * *

Yukino: Well, bad strategy and smart girls eventually gave you guys the defeat you didn't want. 6 in a row and the mole is simply walking all over you…

(The guys and girls really don't want to hear it)

Yukino: …however, we have a second chance for you. You see, Duplica has been held at the Hino shrine for a while, and now she has a chance for release, and to do so, she must beat our chosen warrior in a match now. Duplica was captured apparently because she has played this game before and is pretty good at it…and here's the thing. If you think she can beat our opponent, you will win the £10,000 anyway.

Kensuke: After all that?

Yukino: Well…if you had won you could have had a chance to either double it or lose it all. However, you can say no to if she wins, because if you think she will win and she gets beaten, you will **LOSE **£10,000, and the way you guys have been going, you can't afford to lose anymore.

Haitani: Oh.

Yukino: It's your choice. Either hope that Duplica comes through for you, or play it safe and don't have a chance of losing anything else.

(Team Mole confer)

Rika: Well, what do you think?

Giselle: Well, got to be no.

Haitani: Why?

Giselle: Trust me, mole or not, that girl is not to be trusted. She's probably got a free pass to lose the game or something…(looks sternly at Naoko)

Naoko: Hey, hang on a…

Haley: Do you think she'll play Ami or Minako?

Ken: (shakes his head) No, they said 'champion' which probably means someone else probably.

Shampoo: So, do we trust ditto-girl or not?

Chiriko: I think we can.

Akari: Do we want to risk losing any more money, I mean, what if Giselle is right?

Rika: As much as I hate to admit it, I think she's right. I think we should pl…

Yolei: I think we should go for it.

(The guys and girls look at Yolei…)

Cody: Um, Yolei, why?

Yolei: Face it guys, we've done nothing but lose recently. Let's at least give us a second chance, we haven't had much of those. 

Akari: Yolei?

Ken: (smiles) If Yolei thinks so, then I don't mind.

Giselle: Well I do!

Chiriko: Guys, guys, guys…let's do this democratically. All those who think we should stick with nothing vote.

(Giselle, Rika, Shampoo, Haitani and Kensuke raise their hands)

Chiriko: All who think Duplica should play?

(Naoko, Ken, Yolei, Cody (reluctantly), Akari and Haley raise their hands. Chiriko smiles and raises his.)

Chiriko: 7-5. Motion passes.

Giselle: You're going to regret this…

(The group turn)

Chiriko: We will gamble £10,000 on Duplica to beat your 'champion.'

Yukino: Ah…taking a risk. A wise move or a mole move? We'll see…very well, let's meet our contestants for the ultimate game! First, to my right, from Fuschia City, weighing in at…

Duplica: (off stage) Reveal my weight and die!

Yukino: (sweatdrops) Touchy. Anyway, for Team Mole, Duplica Imite!

(Duplica enters, still in the Rei outfit, Miss Hino accompanying her. She gets applause from the Mole troupe, most smiling, others obviously not too happy about this.)

Yukino: And her opponent, from the future world of Crystal Tokyo, weighing approximately half of Usagi…

Usagi: Hey, you don't mean…

Yukino: Team Senshi's representative, Chibi-Usa!

(Sailor Moon's **Chibiusa Tsukino, **accompanied by **Hotaru Tomoe, **enter the arcade. Chibi-chan get welcomes and good lucks from everyone (except Usagi) as she smiles.)

Giselle: That's her opponent?

Akari: Well…

Rika: This could be good or bad.

Naoko: Quite the pessimist Rika-chan?

(Duplica is looking on seriously as Chibi-Usa gets a stool to sit on so she can reach the controls.)

__

Yukino: Despite her apperance, Chibi-usa is a formidable arcade player and from the future, has been given notes on all the moves. Has she got the will though to ruin the game for Team Mole?

Yukino: Choose your characters.

Chibiusa: Right!

Chibiusa picks first. She goes with Sailor Pluto (Setsuna), Yugi Moto (Yu-Gi-Oh!) and Sakura (CCS)

Duplica picks Motoko Aoyama (Love Hina), Ukyo Kuonji (Ranma ½) and Ifruita (El Hazard)

Yukino: O.K…

(What the team don't know is the envelope in Duplica's sleeve. Will she lose the game to win the free pass? Remember, she doesn't know that the team have betted the money on her. So…)

Yukino: …and go!

ROUND 1 – MOTOKO (Duplica) vs. PLUTO (Chibiusa)

Chibusa starts off with a Dead Scream, but is blocked. Duplica uses a sliding slash and follows up with a Zanganken. Chibiusa goes into a fireball fight with Dead Screams vs. Zangaken's about. Chibi-Usa goes for some Orbal Staff Combos, which Motoko blocks, but Chibusa uses a Chronos Cyclone to do some damage. Motoko uses a special attack, the God's Cry Attack (Version 2) to take a fair bit of damage to Pluto. Chibiusa begins defends and uses 2 special bars to use Pluto's Time Stop ability. She nearly wins, but just as she's about to do, Motoko uses a Kenshin like Slash to win the first round…barely.

****

DUPLICA 1-0 CHIBIUSA

Chibusa is now Yugi who uses a few long range Mind Crushes to quickly deplete the last bit of energy Motoko has.

****

DUPLICA 1-1 CHIBIUSA

Duplica is now Ukyo and uses some dashing slashes to get Yugi at bay from using his long range attacks. Yugi uses 2 power bars and creates a Dark Magician to blast Ukyo a bit back. Duplica reverts to projectile and throws spatulas which Yugi/Chibiusa block. Duplica feints, going for another throw, but instead uses a flour bomb which paralyses Yugi. She uses one power bar to use her Batter Dragon attack to pin Yugi, and then another to use a multi-hit slash on Yugi, reducing his energy. Yugi counters with using a power bar to create a shield around him. Duplica is forced to defend as he uses the repeated Mind Crush. Ukyo jumps and does a mid-air spatula throw which catches Yugi off guard and an overhead smash wins it!

****

DUPLICA 2-1 CHIBIUSA

Chibiusa's final character is Sakura Kinomoto. She takes to the air and blasts spells. Duplica uses a power bar to use Reflect for Ukyo to bat the projectiles back. She puts her back to the ground, but Sakura uses a special attack, Wind Encircle which is a multi-hit magic attack and finally beats Ukyo.

****

DUPLICA 2-2 CHIBIUSA

Yukino: This is it…

Final character, appropriate for Duplica is a copycat. She presses a combo to get Ranma's move and nails a coupe of Moko Tabishita's, catching Sakura off guard. Every time Chibiusa attacks, Duplica switches to another character, from Sylia to Akito Hayama, from Su to Kuno. Chibiusa doesn't know what to do, so Duplica switches to Sammy and uses a lv.3 attack, Pretty Sexy Bomber….which wins the match!

****

CHALLENGE COMPLETED! (AT LAST!)

Duplica: I…I did it…

Giselle: She did it?

Akari: SHE DID IT!

(Akari is the first to glomp Duplica as they collapse on the stage, but it's pretty much euphoric as the guys and girls one by one get up and congratulate her. Yukino chuckles as Chibi-usa pouts in her defeats (cutely of course), Hotaru consoles her, Usagi laughs at her, Chibi stamps on her foot, they argue, everyone sweatdrops…pretty much the normal really.)

Yukino: Wow…well, well, well…looks like that bit of faith paid off then. As you may have guessed Duplica, they risked losing money for betting on your victory. They failed the challenged, but would have lost £10,000 if you lost, but because you won, you gain the 10 grand they failed, and have officially stopped the rot now. 

Rika: At last!

Yukino: However…we'd like to mention that if she lost the money, Duplica would have got a free pass to the next round. She obviously by-passed that option though, and you guys got the 10 grand, and are now up to £44,500. The mole was 99% perfect today…

(The group look at everyone for a moment before sighing)

Yukino: However, I think it's time to rest up, because we are going to an old European Mansion for tonights eviction, but I think food and drink is needed first right?

All: Yes!

Yukino: I thought so!

__

Haitani: After all that, we finally manage to win something!

Ken: It was nice to get that victory, although technically we didn't get it, I think faith, belief and a little luck was needed, fortunately, all of that came through for us.

Giselle: I don't know what to think now…

Kensuke: It's weird, I've been thinking she's the mole and she does something like this…makes me think even more…

Duplica: What can I say? I'm not sure what was more worrying, playing the game, the others betting on me…or not using the free pass? Either way, I'm glad I stuck it out…who said playing video games was bad for you?

* * * *

(Shot of an old European mansion, where an English gentleman named **Edwards **lives, but for tonight, it's home for 12 contestants, a host, a goddess and a mole…)

Yukino: (around a table) Well, here's to you.

All (apart from a few): Kampai!

(The guys and girls toast their victory as Yukino clears her throat)

Yukino: Well, tonight, we have another quiz and another person will leave, making the number one dozen. I hope you all kept inside your head that the mole was working overtime, and nearly came up trumps again. Here are the scripts…study or not to study, that is the question…tomorrow morning, you can sleep until 10, a little reward for your endeavours. However, one of you won't wake up at all here…because they will be shipping out of here. I suggest you make use of the time well…

(Yukino leaves, as the teams get their scripts, ready to do what they can…)

* * * *

(…in Giselle's case, it's hopelessly trying to pick Chiriko's brains…)

Rika: …so I'll see you tomorrow then!

Chiriko: I hope so.

(Rika gives Chiriko a sweet smile before leaving the main hall as Chiriko sighs)

Chiriko: Is this what the Suzaku no Miko feels for Tamahome?

Giselle: I don't know, but is that really the point?

Chiriko: I should have known.

Giselle: Well…come on, we're going to get to the finals aren't we? Or…

Chiriko: (sighs again) Yes, I know. I can't believe I'm doing this…

Giselle: So what do you think?

Chiriko: I think that the mole is probably one of the Digidestined. 

Giselle: (surprised) Why?

Chiriko: They seemed to agree quickly on that computer vote, which probably worked against them in the end. I'm focusing on Ken more than ever, but I'm still suspicious over Haley…

Giselle: (unsure) Should I trust you?

Chiriko: Hey, you're the one who tried to blackmail me into helping!

Giselle: O.K…it's just I've been suspicious about Haley as well, although Akari is into consideration too…

Chiriko: Akari, why?

Giselle: She's from the future, she probably had all the time in the world to prepare for this kind of thing. 

Chiriko: That's your basis?

Giselle: The fish…I may have been away from them, but a world class athlete like her missing one was real weird. That's why I don't suspect you…you're not a world class athlete.

Chiriko: Thank's a lot…

Akari: HEEELLLPPP!

(Shot of Akari running through the hall, Shampoo on her tail…)

Shampoo: Stop running box-girl! Shampoo no kill you, just want sample of blood for great-grandmother!

Akari: You think I'm giving it to that way? (Akari spreads her arms and a sonic wave bursts out, sending Shampoo flying into the hall wall…along with Giselle and Chiriko)

Chiriko: (in pain) I don't deserve this…

Giselle: (in pain) Care to explain this Shampoo?

Shampoo: (dizzy) Aiyah…

* * * *

Naoko: So you see…

Kensuke: You suspect her?

Naoko: Yep, she's my friend but…

Kensuke: If that's what you think, I'll certainly think about it. And I don't care if she saved us, the fact that she did all those attacks suggests that she knew about the game way ahead of schedule. 

Naoko: Right. Well, hopefully we'll see each other tomorrow.

Kensuke: Right!

(Kensuke and Naoko shakes hands, as Kensuke goes and spots Haitani in the corner, and waves to him as the two go to do whatever. Meanwhile, Rika appears…)

Rika: Naoko…

Naoko: (surprised) Rika-chan…

Rika: I'm…so…

(Rika hugs Naoko as the two CCS girls reunite)]

Naoko: (smiles) No, I'm sorry.

* * * *

However, a new alliance is about to come underway…

(Inside a room, three voices are conspiring…)

Cody: Well, we're splitting the room tonight, we'll see you tomorrow Yolei.

Yolei: How sure will you be of that?

Ken: O.K…we'll see you tonight then.

Yolei: Ha ha…see ya in a bit guys…

(Yolei leaves the room and turns the corner…)

Yolei: (whispering) Hey…

(Someone appears on the side…)

????: I'm glad you came…

Yolei: Hey, I could never say so to a cute boy.

(The boy blushes as it's revealed…to be Haley.)

Haley: So…

Yolei: I'm in.

Haley: But…but…

Yolei: My friends? They can win, but I want to win. If that means getting with anyone else, so be it.

Haley: But why did you ask me?

Yolei: Simple. You're smart, you're sweet and I like you. We got along on that smart car whilst Giselle was being a pain in the backside. Besides, I trust you. I don't think you're the mole, so the two of us can cruise throughout the game.

Haley: But…what if I am the mole?

Yolei: Then I blew it. (laughs)

Haley: Well…what if you're the mole?

Yolei: (smiles evilly) Then you blew it.

(Haley sweatdrops, but in the end, the two shake hands, as an unholy alliance has been made)

__

Haley: It may be a surprise that I wanted to allign myself with Yolei, but I reckon she has the best head for this game thanks to my research. I reckon that if she is the mole, I'll find out and if she isn't, I'll go through to the final with her. Either way, us two can make it to the final…

Yolei: Ken and Cody are great guys, but I need a little extra edge in trying to win this. And as much as I like Akari, I don't think she's got this mole game right yet. Haley on the other hand is someone who will play to win, and I think he'll do just that, and I want to be in on the act.

* * * *

****

(Shot of Duplica taking the quiz, as she reads the dreaded seiyuu questions. She's still got a smile on her face though…)

__

Duplica: After winning that last challenge, I feel that adreneline will get me through this quiz. Believe it or not, I'm switching more from Rika and Chiriko now to Yolei. Akari told me she and Shampoo lost in the 'easier' games, and I've dismissed Shampoo as a mole. Only a mole could lose early I think…

(Shot of Haley on the fourth question, 'How is Yumi Touma related to the mole?')

__

Haley: I'm working with the numbers, and with me starting to gradually dismiss Duplica as a mole, I'm looking more at Rika and Akari. Also, working with Yolei gives me a better inclination about the Digidestined, including herself. I'm still spreading my answers for the moment…just to be safe.

****

(Shot of Giselle looking through the questions with a quiet smile)

__

Giselle: Imite, you're not fooling me. Perfect way to dismiss people off the mole…but I'm still thinking it's Chiriko. Yes, dropping the fish may have been an easy way to lose a challenge, and it could be pot luck…or he could have known all the long when it was going to be thrown…

(Shot of Naoko looking over the computer, not typing anything, just thinking)

__

Naoko: A mole or not a mole? Is that you Rika? I hope not, but I'm not totally sure…I'm having a good look at Giselle though. Allergic to fish and failing to do well at her own show's test? Something…forgive the pun…is fishy here?

(Shot of Cody on the quiz, Q6, 'Who threw the first fish at the mole?' He clicks Amawa.)

__

Cody: Rika, because she failed to catch the fish. Haitani, for not working out Yolei had Ken's quiz. Shampoo, because of her defeat in the game. I'm starting to look towards suspects who you wouldn't think would be mole material, but as I've found out before, looks can be deceiving.

(Shot of Akari on the quiz, she sighs and leaves after finishing it)

__

Akari: Yolei and Ken are still my top two suspects, although Haley always seems to be sneaking around nervously doing something, the fact that from the future and didn't know Ryoga's weakness against water in the arcade…I guess as another future character, I can consider him to knowing the answers…

(Shot of Haitani taking Q8, 'Who did the mole face in the arcade?' He clicks 'Minako')

__

Haitani: After I beat Minako, there was only one way to lose the challenge, and that was to lose both matches and hope that Ami won hers. Giselle is still number one suspect, but Rika comes into that as well. I never thought I'd suspect her…but I do now.

(Shot of Yolei taking the quiz, she wipes her glasses at one point before resuming the quiz…)

__

Yolei: Getting into an alliance with Haley may work because I suspect him as the mole…how the heck did he even get 3 right, never mind 6 with Shampoo, but our heroine could easily still be the mole. It's a perfect double bluff and I still suspect Duplica without a doubt.

(Ken taking the quiz, Q9, 'In the last episode, which row did the mole sit in?)

__

Ken: I've been taking notes since episode 1 and I'm concluding that Akari has caused the most sabotage so far, whether noticable or not. Chiriko is a close second and even Rika I suspect still, all had their moments today in small doses so…

(Shot of Shampoo taking the quiz, snapping her fingers)

__

Shampoo: Box-girl could be mole, she no want to give Shampoo blood, but also suspect glasses-girl…er, glasses-girl which no have monster partner. She took too true easy way out last time…not good.

(Finally, Kensuke with the decisive question, who is the mole?)

__

Kensuke: Touji maybe gone, but with Naoko, I'm sure I'll be fine. I don't think she's the mole despite what has been happening, and instead am focusing on Akari more…O.K, for more than one reason, but I believe she is the mole. Ever since the soccer match I've been slightly suspicious of her, more so since Duplica won us that final challenge…although she isn't out of suspicion yet…

* * * *

(In Edward's mansion, Day 8 of Animole, the team pack their bags and say what could be their final goodbyes to each other, as one will go tonight…)

(Shot of Yukino, who rubs her hands evilly, delighted in eliminating the weakest players…shame she can't do it in real life…they enter in a circle like the first challenge all on chairs)

Yukino: Well now, my puppets on a string, who's are about to be cut? After almost another mole clean sweep, you managed to salvage 10 thousand pounds to bump up your tally to £44,500, so congratulations are in order.

(The group nod)

Yukino: However, one of you will be sent on a one way trip back home, without a pound, cent or yen to your name. It's once again, time for the executions. I believe it's appropriate that we start this one with Duplica.

Duplica: Thanks a lot.

(Yukino types in '**DUPLICA'** down as Akari next to her is pretty nervous as well)

(Flashes green. Duplica sighs but smile. Akari gives her a small hug)

Yukino: Next up…(looks around)…Naoko.

(Naoko nods and lets Yukino type her name in '**NAOKO**'. On one side, Rika is clutching her hand, the other, Kensuke is just watching the screen)

(Flashes green. Naoko smiles and Kensuke pats her on the back)

Yukino: Ken.

(Ken nods as '**KEN'** is typed in, Yolei smiling at him)

(Flashes green. Ken sighs as congratulations are poured on him)

Yukino: Chiriko.

(The young bishounen smiles as Yukino draws the verdict, '**CHIRIKO'. **Haley and Rika either side of him)

(Flashes green. The Fushigi Yuugi rep is still in to the delight of Rika)

Yukino: Haley.

(The Nadesico rep breathes in as Yukino types '**HALEY' **in)

(Flashes green. Yolei gives him a thumbs up and Chiriko a pat on the shoulder)

Yukino: Shampoo.

(The Ranma ½ rep nods as '**SHAMPOO'** is typed in)

(Flashes…red?)

Shampoo: Huh?

Chiriko: Huh?

(Half of the voters in the audience: Huh?)

Yukino: Sorry, the thing is working. Shampoo, could you please come down here, we have to go?

Shampoo: Sh…Shampoo was wrong?

Yukino: (nods) Shampoo was very wrong. Now come with me…

(Shampoo is refusing to believe it, but surprisingly, nods and turns to leave with Yukino. Before she does, she looks back, smiles and bows to the 12 remaining contestants. Chiriko is the first to bow back and the others, one by one, even Giselle do so. Shampoo says 'Zaizen!' before leaving with Yukino…)

__

Ken: She could be the most infruiating person on the planet…but sometimes her airhead like nature was so likeable it was hard to begrudge her. 

Chiriko: I know that tomorrow morning I will wake up, come for breakfast, and she won't be there with a big 'Nihao!'. And to be honest…I'll miss that.

Akari: She was crazy…she drove me nuts…but still…it will be a different place without her.

(Shot of Shampoo leaving, ready to return to Nerima. But before she does…)

Shampoo: Devil-girl?

Yukino: (annoyed) What?

Shampoo: When Shampoo come back, if mole girl, I kill, if mole boy, I marry. Right?

Yukino: (sweatdrops) I'll get back to you on that…

(Shampoo nods and leaves, as Ranma ½ becomes the first anime casuality of the mole…again.)

* * * *

****

NEXT TIME;

A two part episode! The gang dress up for a play, but why is murder on the menu?

It's actors vs. detectives, a Darkstalkers cameo…plus Rika in a maid's outfit! Kawaii!

One challenge only, but worth either 30 grand or a free pass to almost any of the actors? Which temptation will appeal more?

Wow. Just like with AS5 where Michelle was an upset early casuality, the overall favourite for the mole in the first three quizzes takes an early shower…better be a warm one.

After the first quiz, I was amazed at how many votes Shampoo got. I think I'm calling this the 'Ruki Makino' syndrome. Like Ruki from Anime Edition Mole 2, Shampoo was simply acting like she does in the anime. If those actions made her seem moleish, then fine, but that means a lot of you will have to rethink your choices from now on…

Yes also, Shampoo was always planned to go for episode 4. If I had been really cruel, considering the amount of people who thought she was the mole at one point, I would have kept her on a bit longer, however, I've stuck to a schedule and I'm not squeezing out of it.

So next episode, is a two parter, because it's the play, with the first part pretty much being a bonus question before the quiz, as you can play along with the detectives and see who kills, with what and where. However, before then, here is the quiz for those playing via FF.net rather than the mailing list…

****

ANIMOLE – QUIZ 4

NOTE – THIS ONE REQUIRES RESEARCH. LOTS AND LOTS OF SEIYUU RESEARCH. ENJOY.

Q1) Who is the moles seiyuu?

Emi Motoi Rei Sakuma Rio Natsuki Romi Paku Tetsuya Iwanaga Tomoko Kawakami Yasui Kunihiko None of the above – a.k.a. Chrissy couldn't find them…L 

Q2) How is Kae Araki related to the mole?

Friend and digidestined Friend and DNA partner Friend and priestess One episode running character Araki-san not related to the mole 

Q3) How is Tomokazu Seki related to the mole?

Best friend/eliminated mole contestant Chosen warrior Deceased colleague of his captain Friend's older brother Travelling companion of a friend (although never met) Seki-san not related to the mole 

Q4) How is Yumi Touma related to the mole? (NOTE: One of the answers is based on the original Pokemole and also Pokevivor)

Best friend/currently enemy of priestess Friend's cat Friend's flying plushie/guardian Friend's young boyfriend Rival's teacher Touma-san not related to the mole 

Q5) How is Yuuji Ueda related to the mole?

Perverted breeder friend Friend and (probably to him) luckiest guy on earth Impersonator/enemy Prince Of Darkness Ueda-san not related to the mole 

Q6) Who threw the first fish at the mole?

Fuyutsuki Amawa 

Q7) Whose test did the mole have?

Akari Chiriko Cody Duplica Giselle Haitani Haley Ken Kensuke Naoko Rika Shampoo Yolei 

Q8) Who did the mole face in the arcade?

Ami Chibi-Usa Makoto Minako Usagi 

Q9) In the last episode, which row did the mole sit in?

Back row Bottom row 

Q10) Who is the mole?

Akari Chiriko Cody Duplica Giselle Haitani Haley Ken Kensuke Naoko Rika Shampoo Yolei 

I hope that will keep you going until next time, and look for a surprise for episode 6 as well. Zaizen!

**__** __ __

ANIM


	6. Catch You, Catch Me Part 1

**ANIMOLE**

Catch You, Catch Me

You've had Michelle leaving early in AS5, you've had Jet and Black and Takuya and Zoe taken out in Anime-mazing Race, heck, you've even had Bandit Keith be actually innocent in Roomies 3, but Shampoo's eviction last chap in the mole clearly shocked a few of you, as the results below show;

And it also seems that you guys seem to think her heroics last ep were in fact a double bluff…

****

27% - Duplica

15% - Rika/Chiriko/Haley

8% - Naoko/Cody

And this is a two part episode, for a couple reasons. The first is because of the prize that is on offer at the end of the first part, and second, it gives me time to prepare for a special episode of Animole for Episode 6….

So, let's Gekiga-in! 

* * * *

(Outside Holy Forest Academy, an A+ plus student walks out. Shame she isn't from his school, I'm sure Onizuka would like to perform some extra-circular activities with Miss Yukino Miyazawa…of course, he'd be garotted by the time if he even attempted to make a move on her…)

Yukino: The last dance for Miss Shampoo, as whether you loved her or hated her, she brought an extra edge into the game. However, she was unlucky 13, and with that, 12 are now remaining. Is the mole hunting them or is it the other way around? Either way the answer they seek is there, finding it however is a different story…

****

Remaining contestants (eliminated ones not in bold);

Akari Kanzaki – Cosmo Beauty – Battle Athletes Victory

Chiharu Mihara – Student/Cheerleader – Card Captor Sakura

****

Chiriko – Suzaku warrior and researcher – Fushigi Yuugi

Cody Hida – Digidestined of Knowledge and Reliability – Digimon 02

Duplica Imite – Actress and Ditto Master – Pokémon

Giselle Dexter – Valedictorian – Pokémon

Haitani Masayuki – College Pervert – Love Hina

Haley Mabiki – Navigator – Nadesico: Prince Of Darkness

Ken Ichijoji – Digidestined of Kindness – Digimon 02

Kensuke Aida – Otaku – Neon Genesis Evangelion

Naoko Yanagisawa – Student/Horror Otaku – Card Captor Sakura

Rika Sasaki – Student/Model Housewife – Card Captor Sakura

Shampoo – Amazon – Ranma ½

Shirai Kimiaki – College Pervert – Love Hina

Touji Suzuhara – Bionic Man – Neon Genesis Evangelion

****

Yolei Inoue – Digidestined of Love and Sincerity – Digimon 02

* * * *

9.00am – Day 9

__

Yukino: It's still an hour before the deadline to get up, but this time some have got the initiative to get up early in the mansion of Edwards. 

(Shot of Akari getting up, stretching and ready to go get herself a glass of milk…which she eyes suspiciously)

Akari: I guess I've gotten used to Gyubei's milk…geez, I'm sounding like Kris…

(Akari shuts the fridge, and is surprised to see three people up, Haley, Yolei and Duplica. Haley and Yolei are talking together, whilst Duplica is writing something in her notebook, and occassionally patting the cat which transported her here in the first place, **Luna**…)

Akari: Early risers huh?

Yolei: That and we couldn't sleep…

Akari: So what you guys talking about?

Haley: Er…nothing…

Akari: (smiles) Oh, I see…

Haley: It's…it's not what you think Akari-san…

Yolei: (smiling and puts an arm around Haley) Oh, there's no reason to be shy Haley-kun, you're captain won't be jealous right?

Haley: Y-Y-Yolei!

(Akari giggles at the pair's antics, but then takes a look at Duplica, trying hard not to giggle…)

Akari: Hey, what'cha up to? Geez…now I'm sounding like Itchan…

Luna: Well, it seems we have a few intellectuals in this group…

(Akari freaks out)

Akari: Eek, a talking cat!

Duplica: You'll get used to surprises like this all the time…

Akari: Actually, this shouldn't really freak me out…

Yolei: Yep, our place has talking birds, pigs, cats, armadillions, worms, dinosaurs, dogs…

Haley: (sweatdrops) She got it…

Luna: (yawns) Well, are you going to show her then?

Duplica: (looking up) Akari, I'll show you…

(Shot of Duplica going through her notebook, Akari paying close attention. It's a very detailed notes and small drawings of each day of the mole, and has things such as suspects, possible sabotages and what they did…)

Akari: Are you supposed to be showing me this? I don't want any help or anything…

Duplica: (smiles) Think of it as seeing you as a person I can trust Akari. Besides, there is nothing here which has your thumbprint on it…well, maybe a little…

Akari: (fumes) Dup-chan, that's mean!

Duplica: Dup-chan? And I thought Ditzy was bad…(sighs)…and I thought I was the one making the bad names…

(Back with Yolei and Haley)

Haley: Are you sure that Ken and Cody will be O.K?

Yolei: Hey, I'll be there for them as well, but I think Ken and Cody have different ideas to the mole than I do, and in that respect, I want to distance my thoughts from there's…

(As she speaks, someone else gets up, and yawns. It's Chiriko.)

Akari: (genki) Ohayou Chiriko-kun!

(The youngster turns and smiles, and looks around the kitchen…)

Chiriko: I'll never get used to this…

Haley: Finding new things everyday? Same here…except…

Akari: …in our case, it's a bit out of date. In your case, it's ahead of your time…

Chiriko: Right…(sighs)

Duplica: What's wrong Chi-chan?

Akari: Aw…you beat me to it!

Chiriko: (blushes) Actually…Rika called me that a couple of times before then…

All: What?

Chiriko: (embarrassed) Oh…it…it…it's nothing! Just…

Yolei: Go on.

Chiriko: (sighs) Imíte-san, that friend of yours…Giselle…she's starting to become a thorn in my side…

Duplica: First of all, she isn't my friend. And second of all…why?

Chiriko: I…I can't tell you. I'm sorry…

Haley: Chiriko…

Chiriko: (smiles) It's O.K guys…it's fine.

(Chiriko begins to search for something to drink, as everyone resumes their activities, although there is a small feeling of regret now in the air…)

* * * *

(By 10, everyone is indeed up, grateful for a bit extra sleep)

Haitani: This is the high life or what?

Rika: I've always imagined this is somewhere that Tomoyo-chan would live…

Naoko: It's awesome!

Ken: (yawning) Anyone got coffee?

Cody: (stern) Ken…

Kensuke: What?

Cody: Sorry…I keep forgetting that we have two Ken's here…

Yolei: Two Digimon emperors? Eep!

Ken: (embarrassed) Yolei…

Giselle: Flirting in 10 in the morning…how disgusting…

Akari: Well, Miss Yolei was fli…(mouth gets covered by Duplica)…

Ken: Huh?

Haley: (sweatdrops) It's nothing…

(Chiriko is pretty quiet. Rika is about to go talk to him, but before she has a chance…)

Yukino: Sorry for being a couple minutes late guys!

(Yukino, now in her regular school uniform rather than a headmistress one, runs in to grab herself a small baguette and a glass of milk)

Giselle: Even the host has to get her priorities right..

(Yukino glares a mudhole inside Giselle, but has to return to her food, as she doesn't want to choke whilst making death glares…)

Yukino: Ahhh…much better. Sorry, but in between tutoring with Skuld and Ami I think there is no-one that can stop me from getting number one now, not even Arima! (evil laugh)

Haitani: (sweatdrops) Isn't he your lucky boyfriend?

Yukino: Love and grades are two different things my friend…if that means destroying my boyfriend to get to the top spot then so be it. (sobbing) Sorry Arima, but I mean you no harm…

Naoko: A bit of a drama queen…

Yukino: (smiles) Just a perfect comment there. Because we are going to school…again, but this time…well, Shampoo is gone now, but then again, she never went to school anyway so it doesn't matter. We're going to Nerima my friends, to the not quite esteemed Furinkan High School, where you guys are going to spend two days doing one challenge…and it's a doozy.

Kensuke: I don't like the way you said that…

Yukino: (evil gleam in her eyes) Oh yeah, my dear…you guys are going to have murder in your minds when this challenge commences…

(Yukino leaves as the guys and girls begin to clean up, not really sure what they should be scared of more, the challenge or Yukino…)

* * * *

(…however, after saying goodbye to Luna, they are on their way.)

__

Rika: It's been a real journey so far, and the fact we are heading to another school doesn't real change my life too much…but finding the mole is a real challenge…

Naoko: School isn't necessarily out for summer, but that doesn't mean we can't visit…although this challenge certainly intrigues me…

(The guys appear just off the ground…and of course, the obvious landing…but it's a bit softer than normal…)

Ken: I think this is a joke that I don't feel funny…

????: (muffled) You'd be funny too if you hadn't been sat on by a dozen customers…

(The mole team get up and realise they've sat down on a wandering **Ryoga Hibiki, **lost as usual.)

Yukino: Oops…we're sorry…

Ryoga: No sweat miss…now, where is Furinkan…

Kensuke: Dude, you're staring at it.

(Ryoga looks and indeed, he has found it)

Ryoga: At last…after 3 days I've found it. Akane-san…

(Suddenly, an old lady throws a pitcher of water to cleanse the ground…of course, Ryoga gets hit and…)

P-chan: Pwweeee!

Naoko/Rika/Akari/Yolei: Kawaii!

(The four girls scramble for P-chan, who hastily makes a dash for the school opening…)

????: P-chan!

(…and straight into the arms of **Akane Tendo**, waiting outside the school for Yukino and company)

Akane: Oh poor baby, where have you been?

(The girls stop as P-chan is nuzzling in Akane's arms, as Yolei pouts)

Yolei: Awww…

Yukino: We've been under severe instruction not to reveal what we've seen…it's called a plot device or something…

All: Right.

Akane: Oh, hello everyone! You're here for that Mole thing right?

Yukino: Yes Miss Akane, thanks for letting us use the hall for two days for this challenge.

Akane: It's O.K, I'm happy to help!

(The guys and girls follow Akane into the school, where they are about to get the experience of a weekend…)

* * * *

(We are in the main hall, which is currently on a stage, the same stage where the infamous version of Romeo and Juliet featuring three Romeos, two Juliets and Ranma almost kissing Akane, as it's set up in a similar way to a play, but what of?)

Akane: O.K, are the camera guys set up?

Giselle: Camera, does that mean…

Yukino: (shakes her head) No, we couldn't get Todd or Tomoyo in time, he was pretty busy, so we've got a couple of other cameramen to fill in the spot…

????: Strike a pose please miss! 

????: Yes please!

(Shot of **Nobiyuki Masaki (Tenchi's dad)** and **Kenji Oyamada (both from the Tenchi Muyo saga, although one is from the series and the other from Pretty Sammy)** the cameramen for today's and tomorrow's challenge)

Yukino: Sorry, no magical girl poses today…or any other day for that matter.

Kenji: Aww….

Yukino: O.K, this challenge requires a fair bit of explanation, so let's get seated. 

(They do on the set as Yukino begins to talk)

Yukino: You are going to split into two teams. One team is a team of actors. The other, a team of detectives. The 6 actors will be learning today a series of lines and questions that they will have to perform tomorrow. The play…

(Yukino take a minature game of '**Cluedo**' out from her backpack)

Yukino: …is pure murder.

Cody: Again…I'm scared when she says something like that.

Yukino: (sweatdrops) 6 of you will be given the roles of the 6 players of Cluedo, those being Rev. Green, Miss Scarlet, Col. Mustard, Mrs Peacock, Prof. Plum and Mrs White. From expert teaching and guidance, you guys will be performing in a play in a situation which results in a murder. One of you is the culprit, with a weapon and a room of course. And here is where the challenge comes in.

(Yukino stands up and eyes each one of them one at a time)

Yukino: It's a case of a lot of money or definite safety. The two days, culminating at 6pm tomorrow night, the 6 detectives will be watching a video of these after being taken by the two camermen, where you guys will then get the chance to interrogate the 6 suspects, who will be prepared hopefully for your questions…

(Stares into Naoko's eyes…)

Yukino: …because the more convincing they are, the better chance of survival. You see, after a number of attempts, if the detectives get the answer right, you win the money…£30,000.

(A gasp goes in the crowd)

Yukino: HOWEVER…

(…they quickly shut up)

Yukino: …if you fail to get it right, then the 6 actors…will each get a free pass to the next episode, leaving the 6 detectives very vulnerable.

(Another gasp, as they realise this could get very nasty…)

Yukino: I suggest you guys decide which teams you want, because this decision is probably the worst thing that will happen…

(Yukino leaves as the guys and girls have some tough decisions…)

Rika: So, we have to split into two teams of six.

Giselle: And three guys and three girls in each team.

Kensuke: Why?

Giselle: Because there are 3 girls and 3 guys in the actors team of course numbskull, or haven't you worked it out yet?

Ken: Guys, let's not argue. I'll volunteer to be a detective.

Cody: Ken?

Ken: (shrugs) I've always wanted to be one.

Chiriko: Thank you Ken. Anyone want to act?

(All eyes are on Duplica…who shakes her head)

Yolei: Not you?

Duplica: (shakes her head) No…I had a chance of winning a pass last time. I don't want it again. Besides, this gives me a chance to try something else anyway.

Naoko: In that case, I'll be a detective as well. 

Chiriko: Ken, Duplica and Naoko for detectives. In that case…I'll volunteer for detective as well. I don't have a clue about this Cluedo game!

Yolei: Quick, Chiriko needs a History Lesson Version 1, stat!

Kensuke: I'll volunteer for an actor.

Giselle: You?

Kensuke: Why not? I want a free pass as much as the next person…

(Naoko looks on a bit suspicious…meanwhile, Chiriko whispers something to Rika…)

Rika: Can…I act as well?

Naoko: (smiles) Of course! Rika-chan is a good actress, she did a princess role in Sleeping Beauty, she was so cute!

(A few look at Naoko strangely…)

Rika: (sweatdrops) Um…are you sure Tomoyo isn't here?

Haley: Miss Rika and Mr Aida for acting, and if it's O.K, I'd like to nominate myself as well…(before anyone interrupts)…now, who would be a good Peacock or Scarlet?

Chiriko: Who are they?

Cody: Evil girls.

(A quick glance at Giselle…and she sighs)

Giselle: Very well. I guess only someone with my beauty, talent and humble attitude could fit this role.

Haitani: That leaves myself, Cody, Yolei and Akari. As I've also acted before, I volunteer for the stage.

Giselle: You've acted? It's was probably the bottom end of a horse or something…

(Haitani sweatdrops as Cody is then simply added to the detectives by default.)

(Which leaves the Natsuki girls…)

Akari: You're smarter…

Yolei: ..but are you any actor?

(Akari thinks for a bit…and then sighs)

Akari: No, I'm just a slug…

Yolei: (sweatdrops) Akari…

Akari: O.K, I'll be on the detectives…but don't say I didn't warn you…

Yolei: Was that the right choice?

Yukino: Too late Yolei! I heard everything, that's your choice and take it. I will confirm that to wardrobe we have Yolei, Giselle, Rika, Kensuke, Haitani and Haley. Miss Katsuragi, they are all yours!

(**Misato Katsuragi (Eva)** takes over as she's got a few things to teach this kids. Kensuke meanwhile is in heaven…)

Kensuke: (hearts in his eyes) I've waited all my life for Misato to teach me, and here I am!

Giselle: (sighs) Pathetic.

(As Misato and someone else is ready to go through their paces, the other 6 still aren't sure what they've got themselves into…)

Yukino: So, whilst they get their chances to ruin the game for you, what do you 6 do in turn? (smiles) Actually, nothing.

All: Huh?

Yukino: No challenges or anything, you 6 have pretty much got 2 days off. You've got Nerima to explore, although you need to be back at the Kuno's mansion by 5 o'clock. I suggest however to do a bit of research and studying, this is the best possible time to find out what to ask the detectives, and more importantly, search for the mole…

(Yukino leaves, as the guys aren't sure if they've got some good luck or bad luck…)

* * * *

Misato: O.K, we're first going to get you guys into your costumes…(claps)…

Giselle: You…are…kidding me…

Misato: (shrugs) Well, you got the short straw…

Haley: I'm not sure if we should be seeing this guys…

Haitani: (smiles) Giselle in purple, I'm not missing this…

Kensuke: Totally agree!

Yolei: I would make a comment but…

(Shot of Giselle leaving a booth, and she's in an extravagant purple dress, which fits her well as well as making her look the part of Mrs. Peacock. She's also got a diamond tiara on her head and a pearl necklace around her neck. Pretty much Kensuke is trying to hold his blood in…)

Giselle: (sighs) Normally I'd be happy in these clothes…

Misato: Well, you've got to learn how to act in them, so you'd better get used to them. (calling) Rika-dear, you ready?

Rika: (slightly embarrassed out of sight) Um…nearly…

Yolei: Hurry up Rika, I wanna change as well!

(Rika steps out nervously, and is picturesque. She's got a white maid's apron over a simple black dress, the image of Mrs. White. And well…)

Yolei: Cute! Don't you think so Haley?

Haley: Ummm….

Rika: (blushes) Is it O.K?

Kensuke: Just a shame that Chiriko isn't here…

Misato: O.K, enough embarrassing! Yolei, Kensuke, into costume and then the actress who will also double as the victim who will be helping you guys with the lines…

Akane: (coming in) She's here!

(From the outskirts, you can see that the actress and murder victim is none other than AAVGS2 member, **Felicia **from **Night Warriors**. The cat-girl has a big smile and two suitcases with her.)

Felicia: Hello everyone! Today we're going to have fun whilst we work, because this is just the dummy run. We are off on a trip to film the real thing tomorrow, so just enjoy what you can do!

Akane: And if all else fails, you've got the autocues…

* * * *

(Meanwhile, the fact that they've actually got no challenges to do until tomorrow, makes interesting talk now, as the 6 remaining mole heads are going to enjoy a bit of Nerima hospitality…)

Happosai: Get me out, I said I was sorry!

(In Akari's case, she sent Happy blasting off again and he's fallen into a cement mixer…)

Akari: Trust me, I had enough problems dealing with a first kiss, never mind seeing a dirty old man trying to attack me…

(At the Nekohanten, Cologne is enjoying seeing customers here, and it also gives a chance to talk about a common subject)

Cologne: So Shampoo was defeated then?

Ken: That's right ma'am. I'm surprised she hasn't come back yet…

Cologne: Well, hearing about her defeat, she went to China for some training, I think she needs it to talk this mole…

Chiriko: So…

Cologne: Yes dearie?

Chiriko: (nervous) Is this law true? If she is defeated in battle, if it's by a woman…they kill, and if it's a man…

Cologne: They marry? Yes, that is true child, and I fully expected Shampoo to extract from whoever defeated her in battle here as well…

Chiriko: (sweatdrops) Maybe I can go back to my time and see if I can change these laws somehow…

Naoko: Another bowl please!

Cologne: Why, you have a keen appetite…Mousse, two more bowls please…

Mousse: Great…just my luck that the mole team came, and Shampoo defeated and not even returning…so now I have to serve the victors and the old mummy…

(A cane shot hurries the order quickly…)

(In Furinkan High, one is at the kendo club and another at the library…)

Kuno: And thus, such a young pup wishes to try his luck against the honourable Blue Thunder of Furinkan High. Well, lest not say that Tatewaki Kuno doesn't expect any and all challenges…even from someone like you…

Cody: You, most honourable sempai, talk too much.

Kuno: Silence wretch! Feel the wrath of Tatewaki Kuno, age 17!

(Kuno runs and delivers a number of rapid fire strikes…which would be impressive if any of them hit. Instead, Cody's small size ducks the bows, and with 4 swings to the sonar plexus, chest and legs, he all but paralyses the upperclassman.)

Kuno: A…minor…setback…(collapses)

Cody: And to think I was hoping for some exercise…

(As Cody leaves…and Kuno says that fight didn't count because he was underage and an outsider, shot of Duplica in the library…and pulling something out of her pocket…)

Duplica: Sorry Akari…

(From her pocket is another set of notes…the real ones which she wrote towards the mole, meaning the ones in the book…)

????: Hello there!

(A young girl hops up next to her. This is in fact a teacher, **Hinako Miyomiya**, who has a unique ability to say the least…)

Hinako: It's nice to see a hard working student!

Duplica: Thanks but…

(Suddenly, three guys come in making a rucus. Hinako-sensei stands up and fingers a coin…)

Hinako: Happo-five-yen-satsu!

(One shrinking of ki later, and we have three boys whispering in the wind, and a very adult Hinako-sensei staring down at the shellshocked ditto trainer)

Hinako: (deeper voice) So, what are you working on?

Duplica: (sweatdrops) I…I think I'll study somewhere else…

* * * *

(Back to the stage, Yolei is now in a ravishing red dress, and is also wearing a different set of glasses, more oval in nature, making her look like AAVGS1 winner Julia Chang more than anything. Kensuke has a pipe, looking (or pretending to be) sophisticated as Professor Plum. Haitani has a green robe on, and is show as Reverend Green. Finally, Haley, embarrassed in the old school colonel's uniform and cap, as Col. Mustard)

Haley: This looks like something Seiya-san has in his wardrobe…

Yolei: I think it's suits you…think about it when you get back home, the captain and the colonel, all together…

Haley: (mega embarrassed) Y-Y-Yolei!!!

(A few laugh, including Akane, but Felicia eventually brings things to order. She hands everyone a script)

Felicia: Now that we have the characters and their costumes, we need the parts. Note, when we get to England tomorrow for the filming, the one scene that isn't in here, the murder, will be given to someone. In these scripts, no-one will know who the murderer is. However, we do have the weapons for you…

(Felicia brings out the 6 items, the weapons, where one of them will be 'killing her' tomorrow)

Felicia: Here we have a parasol, a spear, a holy cross, a dagger, a syringe with poison, and finally, the classic lead pipe. All weapons of mass destruction…

Haitani: A holy cross?

Felicia: Works well back where I live.

(After a few sweatdrops, the guys and girls look through the scripts. Their parts underlined of course, as Giselle looks it over…)

Giselle: I guess we're going to a mansion or a house or something which these…

Yolei: So, it's learn now, act later…

Felicia: There aren't that many lines there, but we need to have a filmed version for the contestants for tomorrow. Now, the better your performance, the chance you can of fooling them to get you 6 safely into the next round…that is, if you want that rather than 30 grand in the bank.

Rika: I see…

Felicia: O.K, we'll have a talked session now, and then an autocue one. Then it's to memorising. I'm sure if all else fails, there will be some form of memory usage we can do…

Misato: O.K, we need to get the sinister like music one to get the mood going…

(As the Cluedo group prepare for a day of work and brain agony, the other group has reserved seats at the Ritz du Kuno…to the discomfort of two siblings…)

* * * *

Kuno: When did I allow such louts to enter my humble estate? Especially this one…

Cody: Still sore sempai?

Kodachi: Why brother dear, why can't we just evict them…

Yukino: Geez, it's just for one day…

(Kodachi does a laugh, which pretty much taxes Yukino's nerves to the limit. Suddenly, pissed off, evil, devil Yukino emerges from the depths of her blood…)

Duplica: Uh oh…

Ken: Run for the hills!

(The 6 mole contestants do as Kodachi continues laughing…and doesn't realise the evil that is about to overflow her…)

Yukino: You made me angry…(really scary evil smile)…I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU WHAT A MISTAKE THAT WAS!

(With a dash (a caption with the words 'Sports 10' floats over her head) Yukino smashes Kodachi with a running headbutt to the sternum before Kodachi can even react. Tatewaki on the other hand…)

Kuno: Ah, a fair maiden showing her true bloom. Such beauty and power means only one thing, I have yet again charmed another one of her feet! Fair maiden, I shall date with…

(Kuno meets the same fate as the siblings find themselves clattered outside the bins of Ucchan's where Konatsu is busy clearing up…)

Konatsu: Huh? (looks at the Kunos, shrugs and continues sweeping)

Yukino: (back to sweet) O.K, coast clear!

Cody: She's…

Duplica: …scary…

Naoko: …when…

Chiriko: …she…

Ken: …gets…

Akari: …angry…

* * * *

(The night is still a fair ways away, and back at the school, when most of the teachers and students have gone, 6 are still working on their lines…)

Misato: Keep to the music and you'll memorise your lines perfectly!

Kensuke: (sweatdrops) Misato, Shinji and Asuka had a week and so to do this for an Angel…and we have to do something like this in 2 days?

Misato: (vein popping) Sorry, what did you say?

Kensuke: Nothing major!

Giselle: This dress is starting to itch…look, we've gone through the lines both with the scripts, without and in conversation, the music is starting to bug me…and you think we can perform a perfect act for tomorrow!

Felicia: You will with sleep therapy!

(Felicia takes out 6 walkman's with tapes inside them, and hands them each to the contestants. Each tape has a character name on it (e.g. she gives Rika the one with Mrs White, Haitani the one with Rev. Green on it, etc.)

Giselle: You're kidding?

Felicia: Honestly, it works! Go to sleep listening to your lines, plus it got an automatic rewind feature, so you'll be listening to it many times…you guys will get it! Miss Rika and Miss Yolei have done well with their lines, and Mr Haley as well, you guys will be fine!

Misato: O.K guys, I guess that will have to do. You guys will be sleeping here and then tomorrow morning, we'll head out to Tudor Close in the United Kingdom, where we'll practice and do the real play. The video will then be given to the 6 visitors and questions will be asked for you. I hope you've got some good minds on you…

(Misato leaves, and the gang sigh)

Haley: I didn't know acting was this tough…

Yolei: Well, one of us has been acting since day one…

Kensuke: Point taken.

Giselle: We have to sleep at another school? (groans) O.K…I'm changing and anyone peeks, dies, got it?

Haitani/Kensuke: WHY WERE YOU LOOKING AT US?

(The others give them a 'Who do they think they're kidding look', but tomorrow is going to be real murder for both teams…go for the pass, or will thirty grand is added…)

* * * *

****

Day 10

(No penalty this morning with just the 6 on each side. Yukino is also content to lie in as well)

Yukino: Stupid alligator…no-one told us we had to feed it…

Sasuke: Actually, that's my job…

Yukino: (evil grin) Well, get in then…(boots him into Mr. Scaly Green Turtle's pond where Sasuke has to run from the manic alligator.

(Meanwhile, Cody and Ken are having a frank discussion in the morning…)

Cody: Do you think she is?

Ken: (sighs) The possibility is there. She hasn't done much, but is it because that's the best way not to get noticed. Maybe she's done things we haven't noticed…

Cody: Well…have you noticed that she seemed to be slowly drifting away from us?

Ken: Huh?

Cody: I'm not sure…but I think she's trying to maybe confuse us…or she's working with someone else…

Ken: I don't think Yolei would do that…

Cody: If she's the mole she would…

Ken: Right, I agree. I've suspected her…and you have, but I think we need to make a decision if she is or isn't…

Cody: I leaning towards no. There are so many other suspects…like anyone else.

Ken: (sweatdrops) Yeah. I guess…I've been suspecting Akari for a while since early. 

Cody: Myself…Rika mostly, although Haitani is a possibility…

Ken: (surprised) Haitani? Mind you…I've been suspecting Rika as well…and Chiriko…

(The two boys continue their debate and strategies, not even considering that the other is the mole…or do they?)

* * * *

(And as the school is opened for the Shakespearean Drama Students, 6 tired and mostly annoyed from listening to the lines of a play throughout the night, asleep or not…)

Yolei: So, we're going back to England?

Skuld: Yep, just you guys for the moment…at least until we bring the other six over anyway.

Giselle: Come on, our lines and movements are perfect…I bet we could take out an angel!

Kensuke: Please, ixnay on the a-word…

Rika: So, we're going to do this play at this house then?

(The house, **Tudor Close, **is actually a mansion owned in conjuction by **Kaho Mitsuki **and **Eriol Hiragizawa** from **CCS**, but no-one knows this…)

Felicia: That's right! Time for me to get murdered…

(Felicia skips away, yawning a couple times as Misato facefaults)

Misato: Talk about not getting stagefright…

* * * *

(However, there is still…one…little…detail not yet sorted out…)

Misato: Giselle, can you come here?

(They still don't know who is going to commit the 'murder', with what, and with where. One by one, Misato will either give them an extra piece of paper, with an 'extra scene', or nothing. One of those scenes is the murder scene.)

(Shot of Giselle getting nothing. However, everyone else except Kensuke gets a piece of paper. Choice or double bluff?)

* * * *

(_Various shots of the 6 practicing, various shots include Felicia (in a nun's outfit) pointing at Miss Scarlet (Yolei) holding the parasol. Shot of Mrs. White (Rika) holding a box of jewels. Shot of Rev. Green (Haley) pointing the holy cross at Felicia._

Tonight is going to be a blast…)

(Shot of the other 6, ready to enter the Tudor Close…but someone is having a moral dilemma…)

Akari: So, this is where we either win a lot of money…or we are all ready for the chop.

Chiriko: That's pretty much it, yes.

Ken: No worries, we'll get past these…how many of them are good actors anyway?

Cody: You do realise you've just jinxed us right?

Naoko: Yosh! No matter, we'll still win, no matter how bad a jinx Ken is!

(But before they enter…)

Duplica: Akari?

Akari: Hmmm?

Duplica: C-can I talk to you for a second?

(Duplica motions for Akari to talk, we don't hear what they say or even what is happening, because the next shot is inside the close storage room. They have a look at each of the rooms, before setting up in a studio area.)

* * * *

(Shot of the panels. Yukino is hosting, and the team of six has in fact now been split into three teams of two. Cody and Ken, Duplica and Akari, and Chiriko and Naoko)

Yukino: So, you guys have now been split up. Let me explain the rules for this. If one team gets it right, the challenge is won…but you guys won't be confiring apart with your partner. The first video you will see will make you guys have one guess each, totalling three guesses. You then have two more guesses after that after the second piece of evidence is shown. During these times you are also allowed to ask the 'suspects' one question around the videos…who is up to you. However, if you fail to guess it within the 9 total guesses you have, the challenge is lost, the 6 actors get a free pass, and one of you six will be going tonight.

(Yukino motions to the television)

Yukino: So, let's see if we can figure out, who killed Felicia, with what, and where…

(In front of the contestants is some pieces of paper, with the six weapons and rooms listed as well as suspects. Ken in particular seems eager for this challenge.)

(The TV flares, and the caption 'YOU ARE INVITED TO A MURDER' flares up. With that, the play and challenge commences…)

* * * *

****

Suspects:

Mrs Peacock – Giselle Dexter

Colonel Mustard – Haley Mabiki

Rev. Green – Haitani Masayuki

Professor Plum – Kensuke Aida

Miss Scarlet – Yolei Inoue

Mrs. White – Rika Sasaki

Weapons:

Parasol

Spear

Holy Cross

Dagger

Syringe/Poison

Lead Pipe

Rooms:

Dining Room

Kitchen

Library

Billiard Room

Drawing Room

Study

* * * *

DRAWING ROOM

(First shot we see is of the drawing room, and of Mrs. White (Rika) exiting it with a mop and bucket)

Rika: I can't believe Mrs. Peacock wanted me to wax the floor today…

(Shot of Prof. Plum (Kensuke) stepping outside, but not entering the room)

Kensuke: She's that type I guess. You do know we have a guest today? A prestigious one?

Rika: (sighs) Yes, I know. A nun in direct communication with the Pope. But what would she want to visit Tudor Close for anyway?

Female voice: (outside) Whoa there!

(White and Plum leave the house to see Miss Scarlet (Yolei) riding on a horse. Just behind her, Colonel Mustard (Haley) and Mrs. Peacock (Giselle) are on foot, Mustard pulling the reins of a horse with Giselle behind them)

Yolei: Uncle sure likes his horses…

Giselle: Considering how much we spend to use them, he should.

Kensuke: Only two my lady?

Giselle: (shakes her head) One of the horses fell ill. It's a deadly virus to the horse…and the best solution sadly is to put it down. Shame really…

Rika: Always so cold…

Haley: Say, where's the good reverend?

Rika: He hasn't been out of the library since he heard that Sister Felicia was coming here. Weird, I'd thought he would have been preparing to see her?

Giselle: Well, maybe this visit will become more interesting than I thought…

* * * *

****

LIBRARY 

(Shot of the Reverend Green (Haitani) reading a bible. He sighs…)

Haitani: I never thought they'd know…

(The Reverend clutches his **holy cross** to his neck, as he hears some commotion…)

Haitani: Not already…

(The reverend nervously leaves the library…)

* * * *

(outside)

Peacock: Sister Felicia, we are honoured to have you here!

(Shot of Felicia, in her nun's outfit, ready to enter the house with a couple of suitcases)

Felicia: I am glad to be here, because there is much to attend to…

(Felicia enters the house, a few concerned about what she just said…)

* * * *

****

DINING ROOM

Rika: I'm sorry Sister Felicia, but the drawing room floor has just been waxed…

Felicia: That's alright Mrs White, because what I'm about to say concerns all of you…although one is missing…

Haley: The reverend? 

Felicia: Ah, the noble Reverend Green. Could you please find him…

Haitani: No need, I'm here sister.

Felicia: That's good…because what I'm about to say concerns you.

(Felicia undoes one of the suitcases, which has a lot of ruby gems! Miss Scarlet and Mrs. Peacock are both amazed…whilst the Professor looks aghast…)

Felicia: Something wrong ladies?

Giselle: No! No! I just never expected a lady of the faith to have a small mass of wealth on her!

Felicia: (smiling) Well, there is a good reason for this my dear.

(Felicia points at the reverend, who has tried to avoid eye contact throughout the discussion…)

Felicia: Because these gems will be enough to buy Tudor Close off the Peacock family.

(A small shriek escapes Scarlet's voice, as Peacock looks stunned…)

Giselle: I'm not sure what brought this on, but I assure you, we have no intent of selling Tudor Close…

Felicia: Ah, my dear. You don't have a choice in the matter. Maybe you should ask the good reverend over there about it…and then we'll talk more…

(Felicia leaves as all eyes are on the reverend…)

Giselle: Reverend, would you like to talk about this…

Haitani: Study now.

(Green and Peacock leave, whilst the others are in shock. What could the sister be talking about?)

* * * *

****

STUDY

Giselle: Well?

Haitani: Well…remember the money you lent me to fix the church roof?

Giselle: Yes…and you haven't paid me back…

Haitani: Well…I gambled it.

Giselle: (stunned) You…what? A man of the cl…

Haitani: I have feet of clay. It was a sure thing which wasn't. Because of this, I called Sister Felicia, an old friend of mine from our clergy days, if his holiness could help. The gems I guess are the form of payment…but…

Giselle: But…

Haitani: In return…I said…they…could…

(Giselle glances to the side of the desk)

Haitani: …use Tudor Close as a new place of bases with you as tennants for it. (sighs) It was stupid but…

(Green's eyes light up when Peacock draws a **dagger** from the study desk. Green backs off, scared of what Peacock can be capable of.)

Haitani: Elizabeth! (Peacock's real name) Don't be rash…

Giselle: (pissed) Rash? Rash! My home could be pretty much lost because of your gambling…you're lucky I don't kill you now reverend…but…your blood on my dress isn't worth it.

(Giselle puts the dagger into her purse, and puts it in her dress)

Haitani: Eliz…

Giselle: For your insurance perhaps.

(Peacock leaves, leaving Green relieved…and wondering what she is on about. He grips his **holy cross **tighter…)

* * * *

****

KITCHEN

(Shot of Mrs. White and Sister Felicia in the kitchen, Felicia showing her the gems)

Felicia: Beautiful aren't they?

Rika: Are you sure it's O.K to do this?

Felicia: Blanche, we've been friends for a long time. This will pretty much keep your security for a lifetime if we can secure it. The Reverend was foolish with his ways, a man of the cloth indeed. 

Rika: But…they are my friends…

Felicia: Friends? They have made a life from you in housekeeping, do you call that friendship?

Rika: Elizabeth has always been a good friend to me…

Felicia: And so was I dear, and I still will be, as an equal. (gives the gems to White) Go and put these in a safe place.

Rika: Well…there is a safe in the library…

Felicia: Good enough.

(Felicia leaves as White looks at the gems. She leans back where she nearly breaks a sink. On the side, a large piece of **lead piping** is left on the side)

Rika: I thought the Professor said he was going to fix it…(goes off to find something or someone…the lead pipe in her hands as well as the gems…)

* * * *

****

BILLIARD ROOM

(Shot of the professor and the colonel having a game of billiards)

Haley: (Mustard) Can you believe this? This nun basically walks in, asks us to bascially become tenants for her. I may not be religious, but surely this isn't right…

Kensuke: (Plum) I'm not sure myself, but there is something familiar about her…and those gems…

Haley: The gems? Worry about those later? Worry about her now!

(Shot as Mrs. White enters, hiding the gems behind her back with one hand, holding the **lead pipe** in her hands)

Kensuke: Blanche, what is that?

Rika: This is what (indicates the pipe) you were going to fix a week ago…

Kensuke: Oh darn, I forgot. Still…

(Plum leaves with White, but as he does, Felicia enters the billiard room. And her eyes aren't too happy with the colonel…)

Felicia: Ah colonel. I was looking for you…for a long time actually.

Haley: (gruff voice) Really?

Felicia: Yes. You see…I was part of a war a few years ago, the Dark War. Perhaps you heard of it, being a navigational officer at that time for one of the elite troops…

Haley: I have no idea what you're talking about.

Felicia: Sorry, I think you do. You maybe not have instructed the order Colonel…but the mercenaries that destroyed 5 innocent villages just to get to one dark one were your soldier's colonel. I will make you pay starting my removing what you hold dear here…

Haley: Is that what your little game is then?

Felicia: Oh, this game is far from over! (Felicia leaves, leaving Colonel Mustard to shake his head)

Haley: I play to win.

(Haley moves to a wall of the billiard room, and removes an African **spear** from the wall and spins it around, and gives the departing Felicia a cold look)

* * * *

****

DINING ROOM

(Miss Scarlet and Reverend Green are talking in the departed dining room. Scarlet has brought her **parasol** with her as well)

Yolei (Scarlet): This house would have been mine someday, it is my inheritance after all…how can stepmother allow this?

Haitani: This is all my fault…by God is my witness…I have to stop this somehow!

(With a tug, he rips off his **cross** off, and leaves. He passes Felicia who enters the Dining Room)

Haitani: Miss Felicia…

Felicia: We'll talk later…in the library. 

(Green leaves, all the while thinking. Scarlet approaches her as Felicia inspects the windows)

Yolei: (angry) I guess you want to check out your merchandise then…

Felicia: My dear…don't patronise me.

Yolei: Can I be very angry then? You are claim this place, my inheritance, is your own. That is ridiculous!

Felicia: Ridiculous, but true. The reverend made the error and he's the one to pay for it…and so will you my dear…

Yolei: (inquisitive) Really…

Felicia: You see…when I come into this property, I will have you…(points at her)…evicted.

(Miss Scarlet says nothing, instead fondles the **parasol** a bit…)

* * * *

****

KITCHEN

(Plum has the **lead piping **in his hands, but isn't putting it back. Instead, it's by a seat where Plum is reading through some notes…)

Plum: I'm sure they are the same ones…did she…

(Plum thinks for a second)

Plum: Peacock said that it was the best way. But should I?

(Plum doesn't say another thing. Instead he goes to the kitchen drawer…and pulls out a **syringe**. He fills it with **poison**.)

Plum: I'm sorry…but it has to be this way.

(He heads…outside.)

* * * *

****

BILLIARD ROOM

(Peacock is talking to the Colonel, a **spear** in hand)

Giselle: Going out to battle again Colonel?

Haley: It's that nun…she's got something on me, and she'll do anything to stop me. She'll make me leave the house if she takes control of it. What did that Reverend do?

Giselle: I know. I'm going to lose my home because of that idiot…I nearly killed him you know, but maybe…

Haley: (shocked) Elizabeth? Now surely…

Giselle: I see you have a weapon Michael. (indicates the **spear**) Maybe the old war hero could remove another sense of evil…

Haley: Well…threaten maybe…

Giselle: (evil smile) Now that's what I like to see Michael. Can you see now? We have to stop her…

(As they talk, someone is overhearing…the Rev.Green. He holds the cross…)

Haitani: God forgive me…

(Suddenly, he bumps into Mrs White)

White: Reverend, can you help me? The safe is a bit jumbly…

Haitani: (nervous) What…oh sorry. Of course my dear…

Rika: And also can you hold onto this for the time being? Plum hasn't got round to fixing it, where the heck is he anyway?

(White hands Green the **lead piping**. They now head towards the library…)

* * * *

(Soon after leaving the library, White heads for the Dining Room, where she bumps into Miss Scarlet…)

Yolei: Blanche?

(Mrs White runs into her arms crying…)

Yolei: What the?

Rika: F-Felicia…she made me do it!

Yolei: Huh?

Rika: It…it wasn't Green who stop the fiances! It was me!

Yolei: W-what?

Rika: Green…Green used the money to gamble away, but in reality, I had stole it from him…Felicia was an old friend and I thought she was doing this for us instead of against us…w-w-why?

Yolei: White…

Rika: I'm sorry…

Yolei: (grips the **parasol** tightly) I'll deal with her.

* * * *

-THE MURDER HAPPENS BETWEEN THIS TIME AND THE END-

(Shot of the Professor entering the hallway, dusting himself off…)

Kensuke: Now where did that pipe go?

(He heads to the kitchen…)

(There is a conversation on a phone heard in the study…and one of the people there is…Felicia…but we can't see the other…)

* * * *

(Shot of Mrs White on the floor, cleaning something from the hall floor as the Professor approaches her)

Kensuke: Blanche, what's wrong?

Rika: Stupid floor…wax everywhere…I still have to do everything…

(Plum opens the outside door, and out of it, are a host of suitcases thrown and splattered, all belonging to sister Felicia)

Kensuke: (smiles) I guess someone did take care of that crabby nun…

(But as he says that, Mustard in a hurry and wiping something off a cloth, approaches them)

Haley: Call the police! Sister Felicia has been murdered!

* * * *

****

END OF PART ONE

Nope. No eliminations of quizzes yet, because this chapter is two parts. Those on the mailing list however, will get the first part of part 2 because it relates to the bonus questions…and a possible helping hint as well to who the mole is if they get it all right.

This is also the last week for any newcomers to have a chance to enter the quiz, so anyone who has recently read and/reviewed the fic, and wants a chance to win a good prize, just write in and I'll explain to you.

You'll have to wait a week to see what happens next otherwise…and it also gives me time to prepare for episode six, a nice surprise for all you reality fans out there.

Until then, ja ne!

Chromus.


	7. Catch You, Catch Me Part 2

****

ANIMOLE

CATCH YOU, CATCH ME

The continuation of the chapter, let's see who did it, what and where. And of course, the 5th mole conquest. Enjoy!

* * * *

(The tape ends, remember, the 6 remaining contestants have been watching the murder inquiry, that being Cody and Ken (Team 1), Duplica and Akari (Team 2) and Chiriko and Naoko (Team 3) now have to solve the mystery, as Yukino explains)

Yukino: As mentioned, you guys will now have to figure out who did it, with what, and where? If just one team gets it right, you win the challenge. You'll get one guess at first after you've interviewed the suspects. If you haven't got it right after your first round, then you'll get another piece of footage, and another free question round and basically two guesses each. If you get it right by then, you win the money. If you fail, the 6 suspects get a free pass and one of you six stews tonight.

(With that, Yukino turns)

Yukino: Let's meet our suspects!

(Shot as the 6 walk forward from the darkness in full view, and Yukino introduces them via their characters and their motives)

__

Yukino: Elizabeth 'Giselle' Peacock: Would lose her home thanks to Felicia. Did she decide to give her a vow of silence?

(Shot of Mustard, e.g. Haley)

Yukino: Michael 'Haley' Mustard: Felicia knew about a team of mercenaries that the Colonel sent to wipe out a set of villagers during the dark war. Did the Colonel add one more casualty to that list?

(Shot of Green, Haitani)

Yukino: It all started with Green's 'gambling', but did it end with Jonathan 'Haitani' Green forgetting 'Thou shall not kill?'

(Shot of Plum, Kensuke)

Yukino: Peter 'Kensuke' Plum suspected something about the gems Felicia was using as paymemt. Was that suspicion enough for murder?

(Shot of Yolei 'Scarlet' Inoue)

Yukino: Miss Vivian 'Yolei' Scarlet wasn't just losing a home, she was losing her wealth and high life. She'd protect anything for that…even murder.

(Finally, Mrs White, Rika looking kawaii in her maid's uniform)

Yukino: Mrs Blanche 'Rika' White seemed to perhaps be the instigator of the deal, and was feeling guilty over it. Did she eliminate the cause of the guilt?

(6 people, all with murder on their minds…)

* * * *

Yukino: So, shall we begin? Team 1: Team Digi by the looks of things, after witnessing the footage, you may choose your first victim and question him or her.

(Shot of Ken whispering to Cody, the two eventually agreeing on a choice)

Ken: I'm going to ask Professor Plum over there, what was the problem with the gems you had with the deceased?

__

Yukino VO: Little do they know that the 'deceased' along with Misato, is helping in the background, with answers to tough questions which the 6 suspects may have problems with, via little microphones in their ears…

Kensuke: The gems were originally my design. They were created by me, and I'm sure that Felicia's gems were actually versions of mine that she ripped off me. I had heard of the Reverend's money troubles and was going to use them to help him, but Felicia I think was told by the reverend about this…coward…

Haitani: I'm not a coward!

Yukino: Guys, take your pills and relax. Ken, you asked a question that means on the way round, Cody asks the next one. Team 2: Which would be…er? Erm…

Akari: We're…team Fatale.

Yukino: Why?

Akari: (shrugs and points to Duplica) Her idea.

(Duplica sticks her tongue out at Akari)

Akari: O.K, I've been thinking of the evidence and I'm going to ask Miss Scarlet a simple question. The parasol…what did you do with it?

Yolei: (chuckles) You mean did I smash Felicia's head with it? No I didn't. I chucked the thing outside the house where that cat-girls car was.

(Duplica and Akari whisper to each other and as they do this, it's Team 3's term. Team Smarty…Naoko's name. ^_^)

Naoko: To the reverend, were you aware of anything Mrs. White did in your money affairs?

Haitani: I did wonder why I had less money to gamble with, but it simply made me careless in Elizabeth's eyes. I never suspected Blanche of a thing, in fact, I didn't learn of it until I got here.

(Back to Team 1, and Cody quickly follows up that question)

Cody: Mrs. White, how did you exactly get the money off the reverend?

Rika: (after a few moments) The reverend is great, but he's a careless guy. The fact that he chequed in the money and got it ASAP from the bank didn't help. A few notes gone wouldn't have mattered, and made his poor gambling skills worry more, as the money I needed…being a housekeeper isn't demanding in my way, and I guess…theft…was a better way of keeping me alive.

(Team 2 return and Duplica gets the question, either Mustard or Peacock)

Duplica: Colonel, what exactly happened in the Dark War?

Haley: (again, after waiting via instruction from Misato) The Dark War put Darkstalkers and Humans against each other, with the Darkstalkers more powerful but the humans with the numerical advantage. Many were good but that wasn't the way we saw them. I didn't order my men to attack villagers of innocent darkstalkers, but Felicia obviously felt some blame was to me.

(Finally, Chiriko. By default, he gets Peacock)

Chiriko: Mrs. Peacock, if Felicia was out of the way, it meant that your home was safe right?

Giselle: (snorts) Of course, what a stupid question that is.

Yukino: Well, that's it. Based on your evidence and your questioning, you will now present three guesses, who, what and where to me, and I will say how many you've got right…but not WHAT you've got right. If any of you have got all 3 right, you win…and we've even got a monologue from the murderer if you get it as well. So Ken and Cody…

(Ken and Cody are whispering and writing notes down. They can confer with each other but not other teams. They seem to be debating answers, but eventually Ken hands in the first guess)

Yukino: (reading it over) So, you think the murderer was…Colonel Mustard…with the dagger? Interesting. And in the billiard room? Why?

Cody: We have reason to believe he could have stolen the dagger from Peacock in the billiard room and use it as a way to frame her.

Haley: I'd never do anything to her!

Yukino: (sweatdrops) Get into your role right? (to them) Well, I'll tell you in a minute. Now, Duplica and Akari.

(Duplica is talking to Akari, and both seem to focus on the words 'liar' and 'parasol'. Finally, they give their answer.)

Yukino: Interesting. You have…Miss Scarlet, with the Parasol…in the Study. Why?

Duplica: Well…we felt that something happened in the study with a phone call, and I think Yolei….sorry, Scarlet, is lying about the weapon.

Yukino: Really?

Duplica: Yep. In the clip, we saw lots of cases, but Yolei said she threw the parasol out there, and it wasn't when we saw the clip.

Yukino: Not bad detectives, but is it not good either? Finally, Chiriko and Naoko.

(After hearing Team 2's argument, Naoko is wondering if they can change their answer. However, Chiriko stays firm with his choice and hands it to her)

Yukino: And another completely different answer. We have Professor Plum, with the lead piping and in the drawing room.

Chiriko: I think Plum has access to two weapons, the syringe and the pipe. He had the syringe, but that seems too obvious. I think he could have had the pipes from Green or White at a point somewhere. And the drawing room…White was wiping away from footprints…of wax I think from the drawing room right at the beginning, from the murderer.

Yukino: O.K, after round one, let's look at the scores…

Team 1 said Mustard, Dagger, Billiard.

Yukino: You have 0 out of 3. However, that means those three suspicions are removed, which can be a good thing. Oh, and Haley, can't revert back yet, they can still ask you stuff.

Haley: Aww….

Team 2 said Scarlet, Parasol, Study.

Yukino: (smiles) You've got one right.

(Hearing that, the other two teams being righting down what they said)

Team 3 said Plum, Pipe, Drawing Room.

Yukino: And you also got one right!

(Now, Akari has to write those down, as they begin working out the information…)

Yukino: Not bad, but you've got two guesses to go…

(She returns to the videotape, and she presses play)

Yukino: …and to help you, here is some more scenes of what happened the day of the murder…

* * * *

****

HIDDEN SCENE 1

(**Study)**

__

A phone rings…

(We see Felicia answer it)

Felicia: Sister speaking…(we hear conversation on the phone)…yes, we're running out of time. I think Plum is onto something…(silence)..uh huh…don't worry, Tudor Close will be coming home…

Kensuke: (coming in) I KNEW IT! (holding the **syringe**)

Felicia: What?

Kensuke: Those rubies…they are the same design as the ones I created! YOU STOLE THEM FROM ME!

Felicia: Don't you dare shout at a…

Kensuke: (angry) Why I outta…

(_Outside the study, we see a dark shadow listening. We then she the shadow moving, and there is an imprint of a _**dagger**_ there)_

* * * *

(**LIBRARY)**

__

Rev. Green enters the library. In there, Mrs. White is busy kneeling, doing something…

Haitani: Blanche?

(Mrs White stands up, the gems are not in her hand now)

Rika: Reverend…(nervous)…um I…

Haitani: Has the sister come in yet?

Rika: No, not yet…are you meeting her?

Haitani: (hesitant) No…not that I know of.

Rika: O.K…let me just (dusts herself down)…O.K see you.

__

Mrs. White leaves. Green clutches his **holy cross** _more. Suddenly, what she was doing is apparently, as the safe hidden door in the library moves slightly. Green bends over to look…_

* * * *

(_Shot of Mustard throwing some of Felicia's cases outside the door_)

Haley: Take that you…

(_Shot of Scarlet coming onto a clean floor with her _**parasol** _in hand. She sees the colonel…)_

Yolei: What are you doing?

Haley: Someone has to take care of that old bat! In fact, I think I will now! (takes his **spear**)

(Mustard leaves, ignoring Scarlet's protests…and in a rage, throws the **parasol** _outside the door as well…)_

* * * *

(After that evidence, Duplica is whispering to Akari about something and is pointing at Yolei. Chiriko is also whispering to Naoko, who seems to nod in realisation. The third team, Ken and Cody are simply writing notes down, and with quick whispers to each other)

Yukino: O.K, let's see what you think. You guys get to ask ONE question. Then make a guess. If you get it right, you win of course. Ken, Cody, you're up.

Ken: Well, I'd like to ask Peacock something. We've established that the murder weapon wasn't the dagger, so I'd like to ask Peacock, what did she do outside the study?

Peacock: I decided that I was going to confront Felicia about losing my home, and I then heard a scuffle in there and left, wondering what was going on. 

Ken: Right. (scribbles something) Well, what do you think Cody?

Cody: Scarlet, parasol, study, Plum, pipe, drawing. 2 of these are correct. I'm am thinking it happened in the study…

Ken: I do too. Last place she was seen alive.

Cody: The weapon…

Ken: The pipe maybe? And…

Cody: Yes, he did have it, and we saw him in the library though. The safe had evidence…

Ken: (interrupting) We'll go with the Reverend Green, with the lead piping and in the study!

Haitani: Oh help me God!

Yukino: Some nice ideology there…and it has rewarded you with…

(Yukino smiles evilly)

Yukino: Absolutely nothing.

(Both Digidestined facefault)

Yukino: Twice and you've got 0, but that means another 3 guys are off your list. I think this requires some thinking…Akari and Duplica, you're up?

Akari: I'd just like to say we observed something and think we've got the murder weapon now, because we think Miss Scarlet was indeed telling the truth earlier, and I apologise.

Yolei: (smiles) Thank you.

Duplica: Which is why I'm going to ask Plum a question. What did you do in the study and where did you go after that?

Kensuke: Felicia left…and I stayed where I was. I made phone calls around using beneficators and experts to come to get the gems, and examine in relation with my prototypes. So…I didn't go anywhere…except at the end when I came down to talk to find Felicia…but Mustard did that before I could. 

Akari: Is he lying?

Duplica: He did threaten her…(thinks)…and also he was downstairs and did open the door…yep…

Akari: Plum…with the parasol and where do you think?

Duplica: Library. If she and Green were to meet and we know now he's innocent.

Akari: Plum, parasol, library.

Yukino: So you say Professor Plum, with the parasol, and in the library. You have 1 out of 3 right.

Akari: Awww….

Yukino: So, team 3, Chiriko and Haley, it's your turn….

Chiriko: That doesn't help much, that means that either plum is the murderer or the weapon is the parasol. He said that he used the syringe for the horses, but he never seemed to want to go there…unless…

Naoko: There was that incident when he went outside in the kitchen…

Chiriko: …but he still had the syringe when he went into the study.

Naoko: Was it full?

Chiriko: I don't know…Yukino-san, we're going to bypass the question I think…(the two whisper and nod)…we'll say Professor Plum, with the syringe…and (thinks) as it came from the kitchen, we'll say the kitchen.

Yukino: We're going back and forth here, but with that guess…you've got it wrong! 0 out of 3 which means that 9 out of 18 answers are now removed before the final guess.

SUSPECTS REMAINING: PEACOCK, WHITE, SCARLET

WEAPONS REMAINING: PARASOL, HOLY CROSS, SPEAR

ROOMS REMAINING: DINING ROOM, DRAWING ROOM, LIBRARY

Yukino: Ken, you guys are up…

Ken: We need to figure out what can't be right then…I'd like to ask White who she thought made the footprints then in the wax…

White: Well…(thinks)…it was a small footprint, one of the women, but I can't say for sure who…

Cody: If that's the case, then…(whispers)…it's probably…

Ken: We'd like to say it's…er….Peacock, who could have left the study to go to the drawing room, and then picked up her stepdaughter's parasol to frame it on her, and use it in the drawing room.

Peacock: Aghast you knave!

Yukino: But is he? Peacock, parasol, drawing? (pauses) 2 out of 3.

(Ken sighs in relief and Cody relaxes. Duplica and Akari have been whispering…)

Duplica: I think…we've got it.

Yukino: Really?

Akari: Something we just realised. We think the weapon and room are correct from the earlier guesses, the parasol was missing when Scarlet said she threw it out, which means it was taken, and I also think the footprints prove the murder happened in the drawing room. But that second piece of evidence suggested something else…

Yukino: Pray tell us.

Akari: In the library, the safe was slanted, and Green went down to pick something up. Which is why my question is to Green. What did you find in the safe?

Green: Absolutely nothing. 

Akari: (smiles) As we thought. Which means the murder was committed in the drawing room, the weapon was the parasol, and the murderer…is Mrs White!

Rika: What?

Chiriko: (surprised) What?

Naoko: It's a game, not real life.

Chiriko: Oh sorry.

Yukino: Why so sure?

Duplica: We think that she stole the gems, either to help Plum or for her own fiancial worries, and she hid them in the drawing room, because of the wet floor, no-one would look for them. She probably also saw the parasol outside, and probably took it just to give it back to Scarlet. However, Felicia caught her…and then….the rest is history.

Yukino: You say White, parasol and in the drawing room.

(A long pause)

Yukino: You've just won 30 grand.

(Duplica and Akari high five, the other four and the 5 suspects (and 1 'killer') also clap their hands.)

****

CHALLENGE COMPLETED

Yukino: Well White, you've been found out. Now let's see how it done.

(videotape plays for the last time…with a shot of White in front of the screen)

__

White: I felt so guilty. I was in cahoots to get Felicia to come here, because I thought it would be better for my life. I was in deep money troubles and with me not wanting to bother Peacock to ask for money. When Green did for the roof, I knew his weaknesses and because of it, I killed two birds with one stone.

(Shot of Mrs. White walking round Tudor Close, after crying to Scarlet)

__

White: But it seemed too much. I still cared for my family, and I suddenly thought. If Felicia didn't have the gems, she couldn't do anything to the house and I could solve my money problems. 

(Shot of White looking to put the gems in the safe, but instead, slips them into her apron front, just before Green comes in)

__

White: I hoped Green didn't see me, I forgot to shut the safe properly, a mistake. However, I certainly didn't think to kill Felicia…but I opened the door outside which was a bit ajar, and saw a sight.

(Shot of the cases Mustard threw out, as well as the parasol)

__

White: Something in my housekeeper nature told me to take the parasol and give it back to Scarlet, considering I saw her have it. I went into the drawing room to hide the gems, thinking no-one would know with the wet floor…

(Shot of White putting the gems inside a vase)

__

White: ..but as I did so…

(Felicia enters, angry)

__

White: …she caught me red handed.

(Shot of Felicia angry and arguing and grabs White by the apron)

__

White: I was so scared of what she could do to me, and without thinking…

(White grabs the parasol…and swings for the fences….)

__

White: …I killed her!

(Shot of White in shock)

__

White: I tried to cover my tracks as best I could and be as normal as I could be. But I forgot about the wax on the floor…and my footprints.

* * * *

****

MURDERER – MRS WHITE

WEAPON – PARASOL

ROOM – DRAWING ROOM

Evidence: White's evidence she was trying to hide were her own footprints on the drawing room floor.

The parasol was said that Scarlet through it out, which she did. However, it was missing.

White knew the parasol was in Scarlet's possession.

The safe was dislodged. Only White was in there, and she must have done something.

(Shot of Naoko amazed, but chuckling. Chiriko is in a bit of surprise as well, but smiles as they clap their hands)

Yukino: Well well. Et tu Rika-chan?

(Rika blushes, a bit shell shocked.)

Yukino: Well, now we all know that Rika is a cold-blooded killer in that sweet character, everyone avoid her from now on…especially you Chiriko!

Chiriko: Y-Yukino? What are you…

(A few laugh but Yukino begins to become serious)

Yukino: When it's all said and done, you guys did the job, and won the 30 grand. But the mole? Well…did he or she fail at being an actor? Did they throw off the other detectives long enough? Was the result a perfect double bluff? The mole was still on the high end of things here, but it's up to you guys to figure out if murder and mole go together…

(Yukino shows a sheet)

Yukino: Tonight, you've earned 30 grand, bringing your total up to £74,500. And we're not even half way through yet. Mole, get your act in gear!

Giselle: Duplica, she was talking to you…

Duplica: Ha ha.

Yukino: Anyways, tonight, you guys have a quiz in the Tudor mansion, so I suggest you get ready to do whatevers…

(A mad shuffle as they reach for the UOTFG scripts and head to the Library area, as Yukino sweatdrops)

Yukino: …you want. 

* * * *

Naoko: (whispering) So you don't mind liking a natural killer then…

Chiriko: (embarrassed) Stop it!

Rika: (approaching) Let it be Naoko-chan. Besides, Chi-chan hasn't been himself in a while. Are you O.K?

Chiriko: (sighs) I guess…it's just…

(Chiriko stops before he saying anything)

__

Chiriko: I don't want Rika to know anything about what Giselle knows. It would hurt her…I tell you, I don't care how far she gets, I won't forgive her…

Chiriko: (smiles) It's O.K. 

Rika: Aww…don't be like that…(smiles)…hey, I can think of something which is even more evil than what I did before…

Naoko: Please Rika, I was only joking…we know you aren't…

(Rika whispers to Naoko, who then smiles evilly)

Naoko: (cheery) Oh Chi-riko!

(Before the young Chinese boy can react, the two girls jump on him, and do the worst thing imaginable…)

(…the double tickle attack!)

Chiriko: (laughing) Please…please…stop…O.K! O.K! Give! Give!

(Shot of Akari watching them, with a pretty smile)

__

Akari: Despite the maturity of Rika and Chiriko, and the smarts of Naoko, you have to remember they are still so young. It's nice to see them relax like that…

Akari: It's O.K, you apologised…

????: I know, I still feel guilty though…

Akari: (smiles) It's O.K. If I've survived this far, I can go with my own gut as I had for the last few episodes. Don't worry…

(We don't see who she was talking to (although it is fairly obvious). Meanwhile, teams Digi and Hentai begin their goal to survival…)

Kensuke: So, you're still here?

Haitani: Yep, I'm getting more confident in knowing who the mole is, the longer the game goes on, the better I'll think I'll do.

Kensuke: I know what you mean. I feel that I can focus on anything now…

Haitani: Unless Akari walks by…

Kensuke: That's still focusing on SOMETHING…

(As Haitani sweatdrops…)

__

Kensuke: Me and Naoko decided to lay off this week, and just enjoy ourselves. I'm glad she's looking a little better now. I hope I can do the same.

Yolei: It was only one challenge…

Cody: So who do you think was trying for the free pass the hardest?

Ken: (thinks) Rika I think. 

Yolei: Not necessarily. Do you think either Chiriko or Naoko would have believed Rika was the killer?

Cody: Good point.

Ken: (sighs) I never thought being a detective would have been such hard work. 

(Haley wanders over and is a bit hesitant sitting near Yolei, especially with Ken and Cody there. However Yolei smiles and welcomes him)

Yolei: It's O.K Haley, we won't bite!

Haley: Are you sure? If you guys are talking about something I can just…

Ken: Nah, it's O.K. I think we need an extra brain…

__

Ken: Actually, this helps considering I'm suspecting Haley more and more…

(Giselle meanwhile is waiting for Chiriko, but it seems he's simply enjoying talking to Rika and Naoko. Finally, she loses patience and storms over.)

(Chiriko hears the stomping, and quickly turns. He makes an excuse to leave and sees Giselle coming. He heads over there…)

Giselle: Can't you hear me coming?

Chiriko: Let me be please…

Giselle: No can do (sarcastic) Chi-chan. I said we're going to get to the game together, whether you like it or not…

Chiriko: You're smart enough to do this by yourself!

Giselle: Maybe but…

(Out of the corner of her eye, Giselle spots Duplica, Yolei, and Akari moving closer to where they are, just talking. Giselle sighs and quietly leaves, leaving Chiriko distraught.)

(However…)

Akari: Chi-chan?

(Chiriko cries in the CB's arms, as Duplica looks on in disgust…)

Duplica: (quietly) Don't worry, she'll get hers…

(Yolei and Akari nod, a bit steamed at Miss Dexter. Let's see then…)

* * * *

**__**

(Shot of Chiriko taking the quiz, he looks distraught)

Chiriko: My mind has really gone blank, I don't know how much I can take…either one of us goes soon otherwise…all I can say is I hope she isn't the mole otherwise this could be rather long…but to be honest, I'm going to stick to my guns and say that she isn't the mole…and Ken could be. He seemed at first very poor then all of a sudden made good progress as the two girls got the win. And the pressure would have been on us if we didn't…

(Next up is Yolei. On question 2 'Does the mole have OR gives a nickame out in their show?' She clicks 'No')

Yolei: Haley is still a suspect in my eyes, but the Cluedo didn't tell us much. Ken thinks Rika and Chiriko could be suspicious…but what about Naoko? I don't think I've considered her to be a mole and yet she has done plenty of stuff to warrant it. Shows the game is getting a bit of a handful…

(Duplica now tapping her fingers occassionally and looking at the screen…)

Duplica: I'm going on my gut and say Akari isn't the mole. A mistake or not? I hope former than latter. Besides which, in the Cluedo quiz, the three I saw which seemed genuinely interesting to going for the free pass were Rika, Yolei and Kensuke. Does that means they needed it…or were they bluffing?

(Cody now looking through, and is on Q3 'How many times has the moles name come up in the executions of the last 4 quizzes?' Cody has to guess in the end.)

Cody: I voted for Shampoo last time, but nearly blew it. It makes it more suspicious that the mole is Rika or even Haitani, but Ken seemed to think it's Chiriko or Haley, and Yolei thinks it might be Naoko! I'm so confused!

(Akari shakes her bangs clear as they are blocking her view of the screen)

Akari: Haley is still a suspect, although he seemed nervous in the Cluedo game. Yolei remains a suspect as well, as does Ken. I'm thinking it is a digidestined, but everyone seems suspicious…heck, sometimes I think I'm the mole! (pauses) But I'm not…honest!

(Kensuke on Q5 – Who did the mole play as?)

Kensuke: I didn't get together with Naoko today so I'm not sure what she's thinking, but I'm thinking the mole is either Akari or one of the two pokemon girls. And I'm leaning more towards Giselle now if what she did to Chiriko was any indication…unless Akari and Duplica played an amazing double bluff…then again, the mole is always right…

(Haitani having a good think, but has a smile on his face)

Haitani: Looking through the scripts and with Kensuke helped a bit, because I'm wondering if something that happened in Nerima was a key to the mole's identity. Hinako has two sides to herself, as does a mole. Was Duplica's meeting with her…coincidental? I think not.

(Naoko on Q6, and is a bit surprised by it.)

Naoko: The more thoughts you have, the more you need them for the quizzes. I'm confident I can win this…and more confident on who the mole is. And it wouldn't surprise me if Rika was the mole. However, I'm 30% on her, and 30% on Chirko and 40% Giselle at the moment.

(Rika is next, still smiling even after the whole 'murder' experience)

Rika: I have a good eye, and I was observing everyone on set. If the mole is someone on there, I have a good hunch it is. Haley and Yolei were different ends of the spectrum, one nervous and one confident…and both of these personas can throw you off. 

(Giselle on Q8, 'Does the mole ever sing in a Japanese song of their show?' She clicks 'No.')

Giselle: I play to win, you should know that. Chiriko's façade was broken, and next time, I shall see if he is the mole or not. I'm confident he is, you've seen the shows, the mole works with someone, which means he or she is going to win. And as long as Rika doesn't know, this works for me.

(Finally, Haley is on the dreaded Q10, 'Who is the mole?')

Haley: Five episodes in, and I've still held my strategy of spreading my answers. However, I think I need to have a definite suspect by next time. At the moment, either one of the CCS girls, a digidestined or a pokemon trainer are my lead suspects, but hopefully, as long as I'm here, I'll be able to narrow that down little by little.

* * * *

(Shot of Tudor Close, in the library area of course. The 12 are sat in groups of three, Rika, Naoko and Chiriko on Table 1, Giselle, Duplica and Akari on Table 2, Cody, Yolei and Ken on Table 3, and Haley, Kensuke and Haitani on Table 4.)

(Yukino enters with her laptop…)

Yukino: Well guys, a long couple of days, but you were rewarded in the end. 6 of you could have got a free pass…instead, despite some of you trying, the money was won instead. Over seventy thousand pounds is now yours, congratulations.

(The group smile, nod, etc.)

Yukino: However, whilst one of you will see that money and possibly more, one of you will be going home tonight. Tonight's execution has begun. I think it's fair to say that the first one in line for execution should be…our murderer, Miss Sasaki, I mean White.

(Yukino types in '**RIKA' **as the polite girl simply closes her eyes with a smile on her face)

(Flashes green. Rika gets a pat on the back from Naoko and a smile from Chiriko.)

Yukino: Ken.

(Ken simply stares ahead as Yukino types '**KEN'** in.)

(Flashes green. Ken nods as Yolei hugs him.)

Yukino: Giselle.

(Giselle nods. By the side of her, as Yukino types in '**GISELLE', **both Akari and Duplica cross their fingers, unknown to the Tech girl.)

(Flashes green. Giselle smiles, although she could have swore she heard a faint sigh of disappointment)

Yukino: Haley.

(Haley nods as Yolei looks at him, Yukino types '**HALEY' **in.)

(Flashes green. Haley sighs in relief as Yolei gives him a thumbs up)

Yukino: Naoko.

(Naoko nods as Rika's puts an arm around her friend. '**NAOKO' **is typed.)

(Flashes green. Two CCS girls chirp with glee as a few of the others laugh)

Yukino: Half way, Cody.

(Cody nods, as Yukino types in his name, '**CODY'** Yolei clutching his hand)

(Flashes…red. Cody with a small sigh simply smiles and shakes his head)

Yukino: Mr. Hida, we have to go. 

Cody: (bowing to each four tables) I wish you all the best of luck.

(Yolei hugs the young boy, crying slightly. Ken puts a hand on his shoulder. Most of them shakes his head, although a few of the girls hug him before Cody leaves with his bags. Yukino follows him out, as he's ready to go home)

__

Yolei: What can I say? He's been a friend of mine ever since I knew him as a baby…of course I wanted him to stay…it just doesn't seem fair…

Duplica: We've shared similar experiences in these shows, and it's a shame I didn't get to know him better, I thought he could have won it, that air of careful seriousness seemed to work wonders for him.

Ken: We're friends now, and it's a shame that it ended so early. He should be proud of himself.

(Cody leaves as Skuld is ready to take him home.)

Yukino: You did much better I think than you may think.

Cody: (sighs) I guess I'll never get used to these reality games.

Yukino: Don't worry…neither will I. (chuckles) Of course I'd win but…

(Cody laughs as the two shake hands, as Cody, the moles 5th victim, takes an early bath…)

* * * *

****

Next time;

Space….Travel 5. Do the teams have the stomach for the space training? But why?

Well…they've got to find a couple of places. Now, why do the words Sun and Moon come to mind?

Oh yes! Time for the now seeming obligatory crossover to crossover story! For two pokemon girls, it's where it started, and from there, an alliance becomes official, a romance gets closer, and a party looms for the mole tribe…but is it all glitz and glimmer?

And who is the moles 6th victim?

Well, once again, someone who has been voted for a number of times has gone. Again, I could have held Cody on longer, but he was scheduled for 5th, and 5th he goes. 

I don't think I need to explain what the next episode is about…

The quiz is to be submitted for Tuesday the 15th…although the episode itself is pretty tentative. Hopefully more information when I get it.

And as for the quiz itself…

****

ANIMOLE QUIZ 5

NOTE: For those who haven't submitted one yet, this is your last chance for you to submit a quiz to enter for the prizes!

What role did the mole play in Cluedo? Detective – Team 1 Detective – Team 2 Detective – Team 3 Suspect Killer Does the mole either have a nickname OR does she give another character one in their show? (Either dub or sub) Yes No How many times has the moles name come up on the computer in the past 4 episodes? 1 2 3 4 Has the mole's show ever been represented in the Adam Pulver/Animation Alliance mole series? Yes – Mole 1 Yes – Mole 2 Yes – Both No Who did the mole play as in Cluedo? Peacock Mustard Green Plum Scarlet White No-one Who would you suspect the mole is closest with so far? (Note – There are multiple answers to make it easier, but you can still one answer once) Akari Chiriko Cody Duplica Giselle Haitani Haley Ken Kensuke Naoko Rika Yolei No-one Is the mole considered a main character in their anime? Yes No Does the mole ever sing in one of their show's Japanese songs? Yes No How is the mole educated? Elementary school High school Private school College/University None of the above Who is the mole? Akari Chiriko Cody Duplica Giselle Haitani Haley Ken Kensuke Naoko Rika Yolei 

For newcomers, this is the last chance to enter the quiz for the prize. Fortunately, for those who wanted to be in it last week, I should include you in the mailing list. Remember though, you must then enter quizzes 6 and 7 to be eligible (and then enter 4 out of quizzes 8-14). Fortunately, almost everyone who has entered has already done 3, so they are safe.

At the half-way point (episode 7) I will be doing a half-time sheet as a special chapter to the mailing list only. Also on there, I will be doing a poll and one of the questions that may be on it is 'Would you like executions?' At the moment, I'm still not going to execute anybody…but what about you guys and girls out there? Do you want to see if you've survived or not? Your call.

Anyway, I'm going to now write a very nice scene of Azusa getting her backside slammed into the ice by Konatsu. *grins evilly* See you.

__


	8. Moon Revenge

****

ANIMOLE 6

Moon Revenge

With the first crossover done with (which was a crossover with my own work, the Cluedo Chromus Chronicles), no prizes guessing where this one is being held. 

Also, I am really giving a good thought to executions…but also I'm not. ^_^. Again, I would like you guys to see if you want the mole in the real way, with me mercilessly cutting you from the game…

…then again, maybe not.

O.K, time for a bit of fun, as we sing 'Fly Me To The Moon…'

No polls this time, pretty much the same as last time, which pretty much says two things. 1) I'm doing something right and practically everyone has a different answer and 2) you guys obviously think I'm THAT predictable. Then again…I might be…

O.K, I lied…

**22% - Rika Sasaki 17% - Ken Ichijoji/Akari Kanzaki 11% - Duplica Imite/Chiriko **

* * * *

(Yukino stretches out of the English mansion, looking refreshed, even at 5.00am in the morning. The group don't know about a rude awakening in a bit, but first we must do the introduction…)

Yukino: Pokemole as you've never seen it before. With every episode there comes a casualty. Love Hina, Card Captor Sakura, Evangelion, Ranma ½ and now Digimon suffer a blow. Cody Hida, serious in nature, but popular in reality. However, moles may be small, but they can get rough on the small guys, as poor Mr. Hida found out. Now, we have an all star 11 ready to take the dangers ahead of them. Tonight, we're heading to the moon and back, with only one thing on our mind…who the heck is this mole?

****

Remaining contestants (eliminated ones not in bold);

Akari Kanzaki – Cosmo Beauty – Battle Athletes Victory

Chiharu Mihara – Student/Cheerleader – Card Captor Sakura

****

Chiriko – Suzaku warrior and researcher – Fushigi Yuugi

Cody Hida – Digidestined of Knowledge and Reliability – Digimon 02

Duplica Imite – Actress and Ditto Master – Pokémon

Giselle Dexter – Valedictorian – Pokémon

Haitani Masayuki – College Pervert – Love Hina

Haley Mabiki – Navigator – Nadesico: Prince Of Darkness

Ken Ichijoji – Digidestined of Kindness – Digimon 02

Kensuke Aida – Otaku – Neon Genesis Evangelion

Naoko Yanagisawa – Student/Horror Otaku – Card Captor Sakura

Rika Sasaki – Student/Model Housewife – Card Captor Sakura

Shampoo – Amazon – Ranma ½

Shirai Kimiaki – College Pervert – Love Hina

Touji Suzuhara – Bionic Man – Neon Genesis Evangelion

****

Yolei Inoue – Digidestined of Love and Sincerity – Digimon 02

* * * *

(Shot of various places in Tudor Close, with the beds upstairs taken by the girls)

(Shots of Giselle in a single bed, Akari sleeping in the traditional Japanese sleeping bag, Yolei bunched up nice and cosy)

(Shot of Rika and Naoko sharing a bed (awww…) and on the floor, Duplica is snoring on a spare mattress)

(Downstairs, most of the sofa have been commandeered as yaoi fans would probably rejoice in a few scenes…we can see Ken on one sofa, opposite Kensuke. Haley is in a ballroom and has sprawled himself asleep, although we can see he seems ready to get up. Haitani is on the floor in an uncomfortable position, asleep in his bag)

(In the library, earlier riser Chiriko has taken a seat and is enjoying a Chinese detective novel. Yukino pops her head round the corner and pouts…)

Yukino: And I wanted to wake them all up…(we see her with a small club and a frying pan. She smiles evilly.) Ah well, 10 out of 11…

(Shot of Yukino rushing up and down the stairs shouting 'WAKE UP!' scaring the heck out of some, annoying others…and some like Yolei, just ignore it and keep on sleeping…^_^)

Yukino: WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUMS!

(The stragglers…straggle up as Yukino becomes a drill sergeant and her 'troops' are in for the mile high club…)

Yukino: O.K peeps, it's 5am here, which means that…

Giselle: We're tired and grumpy…

Yukino: Yes, but that's beside the point! We are heading off to an early rise towards Cape Canaveral, for an early morning challenge…and one which could have you enjoying a moonlight experience…

Naoko: (tired) Pink Sugar Heart Attack…

Yukino: (sweatdrops) Close enough…now we need to get Skuld off her asleep behind…

(Shot of Skuld on a computer asleep…)

Skuld: (mumbling) Ice cream…

Yukino: Oh boy…

* * * *

(Despite the UK roughly 8 hours in front of America, Skuld mumbles inconprehencively about time lines, space time continuum and loads of other stuff no-one understands…so just to save myself a headache, it's still just roughly 5am-ish as the first hours of light are shining on the Cape)

Yukino: Cape Canaveral, or Cape Kennedy if you want to go old-school, is a barrier island in East Central Florida separated from the mainland by lagoons. It is the site of operations by NASA at the Kennedy Space Centre. The first flight to land on the moon was launched here in 1629. (V-sign to the readers) You see, this fic isn't just mysterious, it's educational as well!

(About 20 readers sweatdrop or facefault…)

Yukino: No fun. Anyway, we are at the Space Centre, and we indeed have a challenge for you. We are getting you guys ready…for a little space travel. However, as not too many of you…actually, everyone bar Haley, is pretty much a novice about space, which means you guys need to get suited up…

(Today's anime cameo, **Sally Po, **from **Gundam Wing**, hopes down in her Returners outfit)

Sally: Basically, we are going to see if you can last in 0G, a.k.a. no gravity. The challenge is…

Yukino: (interrupting) I'm sorry, but I'm the host, please don't do too much of an Inez please…

Sally: Heaven forbid.

Yukino: Basically, you'll be in a room where nothing is holding you but your will to stay down. Gravity will not be in the room, but your own strength will be. An average astronaut must be able to clear the first stage of this without problems. Roughly 5 minutes of no gravity and be able to not move about like a headless chicken. There are 11 of you, so the challenge is a majority to hold on for 5 minutes in the chair.

(Shot of 'the chair' based in a simulation room. The contestants will be strapped into a chair, and then the simulation of no gravity will commence. The contestants will have to stay strapped in the chair…but the intensity of the gravity can be too much. If they wish to give up, they can do so. 6 out of 11 must be able to complete this task.)

Yukino: The prize is £5,000. And considering you won £30,000 last time, the mole better work! God job this is coming out of Chris' money…

(An author heading out for a moon dinner sneezes…)

Yukino: …so we'd better get you guys strapped up.

(Various shots of the team, dressing up. Various things including a genki Haley, as Yolei messes up his hair (to the disappointment of Ken…))

__

Ken: Cody got eliminated last night and Yolei is acting like nothing has happened. And the way she is with Haley…it's making me wonder…

(Giselle is really not liking the NASA suit, and even worse, when she hears Duplica doing an impression of Giselle with the words 'Does this make my butt look big' making Rika and Naoko in hysterics…)

__

Giselle: Things aren't going well with me in the group…but I don't care. I'm winning this how I can.

(Chiriko talking to Akari (the only other person with 0G experience…although she failed it…^_^) about it, Akari comforting the past Suzaku, whilst Kensuke is pretty much amazed about it, as Haitani simply enjoys watching Akari…although the girls obviously have to change somewhere else…)

__

Kensuke: It may not be piloting an Eva, but going into space? Wow! I've been doing things I never thought I would be doing!

* * * *

(Before long, the group are pretty much ready. The guys are in red suits, the girls in red and blue ones)

Sally: Remember, 6 of you must hold out for 5 minutes.

Yukino: Good luck!

Giselle: Easy for you to say…

Kensuke: Can I go first?

Haley: Let's look at it shall we? Whose nervous about doing this?

(Rika, Naoko, Chiriko and Haitani put their hands up.)

Ken: Do you think we should let them go first?

Akari: Maybe, but do you think me and Haley should go first, just to show them it's safe.

Haley: Are you sure?

Yolei: I think that would be better…

Haley: (shrugs) O.K. (to Akari) Ladies first?

Akari: Sure, why not?

(Akari goes in and then remembers)

Akari: Crap! I failed doing this with Ayla and Itchan last time! Oh, but I was a weak tanuki then and now I'm Cosmo Beauty! I can do this, no prob!

(Akari nervously walks up to the chair)

__

Akari: I'm going to look a right doofus if I screw this up now!

(From upstairs, Sally Po, along with fellow Preventer, **Lucretia Noin**, are at the helm..)

Noin: Are you ready dear?

Akari: (nervous) Y-yes!

Sally: If you wish to give up, just call. You've got 5 minutes. Good luck.

(Lucretia starts the simulation, as the room goes all dark. Akari is strapped to a chair, and she has to take the pressure without floating away or submitting to do. The Cosmo Beauty closes her eyes and concentrates…)

Akari: (talking to herself) I can do this…I can do this…I can do this…

(The 2 minute mark and the pressure increases considerably. Akari feels the shift, but as she said, she is much stronger than the last time she did this. He holds on as tight as can, and begins to breathe deep.)

(At the 3 minute mark, Lucretia now adds the big juice. This is the toughest part of the challenge, because even in the straps, it's going to be hard not to float away. Akari feels the shift immediately…)

Akari: (whispering) Persistance…spirit…guts…persistance…spirit…guts…

(Akari is now pretty much kneeling on the chair, scrunching herself up as best as possible to take her body weight into the chair, and gripping tightly. It seems very difficult even for the Cosmo Beauty, but just as she seems ready to slip…)

Sally: And that's 5! 

(The gravity goes off, and Akari relaxes, sighing)

Noin: Well done Miss Kanzaki!

Akari: (breathes a sigh of relief and flashes a V-sign) Victory! (to herself) Was that as bad as when mother or Itchan does it? 

* * * *

(Akari exits the room with high fives. However, whilst one Cosmo Beauty may have done it, what about others?)

__

Yukino: Let's have a look shall we…

YOLEI: Is very nervous when she enters. At first, she seems O.K, but after 2 minutes, she is screaming in the pod and holding on tightly to the chair. However, she cannot hold on much longer than 3 and is forced to retired. FAILED

GISELLE: Confident, Giselle heads into the room. She keeps a clear head, although her mouth is visibly twitching when we get to the 3 minute mark. She adopts a similar strategy to Akari, and considering the two are pretty similar in stature, Giselle just manages to succeed. COMPLETED

KENSUKE: Really looking forward to doing something like this so you'd think he'd shine. However, whilst initially O.K, was completely surprised by the swift change of gravity after 3 minutes. He tries his best, but in the end, fails at 4 minutes 34 seconds. FAILED

RIKA: Again, nervous as Rika decides to go early. However, she bows out after only 2 minutes 13 seconds. FAILED

HAITANI: Seeing this as a good opportunity to impress, Haitani, whilst not used to flying around so much a la Keitaro, does seem to take it quite well. Haitani just manages to hold on for the 5 minutes. COMPLETED

HALEY: The only real 0G expert manages to handle it with relative ease. COMPLETED.

__

Yukino: 4 out of 7 have completed it. 2 of the final 4 must complete it now to win the challenge.

(Next is Chiriko, who is pretty nervous)

Chiriko: I…I don't like this. I've studied many forms of ancient works, but this…this seems too much for me…

Sally: You can bypass it if you don't think you can handle it.

Rika: Chi-chan…

__

Chiriko: Last night, Giselle's words really did effect me, and made me pretty unhappy even in this morning. I think this reflected in what happened in the first challenge.

(With a sad smile, Chiriko shakes his head. He has decided not to enter the pod. This has made a few of the other contestants a bit angry)

Giselle: Why aren't you even trying?

Kensuke: I never thought you'd be the type to give up!

Yolei: Chiriko…I'm surprised at you…

Chiriko: I'm…I'm sorry, but…I…I just haven't been myself, I just couldn't do it…

Haley: Yes, let him be. He's O.K, he just didn't want to do it. It's O.K, it usually take many years of training, never mind something on the spot…

Ken: Have you guys forgotten than he's from Ancient China? This might just be a little tough for him to take on 21st century technology?

Haitani: But still…refusing to do a challenge…

Yukino: All right, break it up!

(Miss Miyazawa steps in before anything else happens)

Yukino: I hate to interrupt your investigation, but there are still 3 people to enter the pod. 2 need to complete it. Who's next?

Naoko: I will…

(Naoko enters the room, and just like Rika, finds it very difficult from the get go. She cannot hang on for long sadly, which means both Ken and Duplica now have to pass it)

(Ken goes next…and the 02 representative for finding the mole holds on by the skin of his teeth, nearly giving up for the last 10 seconds, but manages to hang on.)

(Which leaves…)

Duplica: Wish me luck guys…

__

Duplica: Seems that I'm always the one trying to get them out of scrapes…and I'm starting to wonder if it's coincidence or not…

(If Duplica does it, she wins the challenge, if not, she fails. So far…)

AKARI, HALEY, HAITANI, GISELLE AND KEN HAVE PASSED. 

CHIRIKO, KENSUKE, RIKA, NAOKO AND YOLEI HAVE FAILED.

(At the 2 minute mark, Duplica is visibly straining. She grips as hard as she can, but another minute passes and it only get worse. Her face is scrunched up but she simply hasn't got the strength or the body mass to hold on as well as some of the others. Sadly, just as 4 minutes come by, she is forced to give up. FAILED)

****

CHALLENGE FAILED

(A sad Duplica leaves, shaking her head at her disappointment. Akari offers a hug, whilst the other either offer their commiseration's or just stay quiet. Yukino comes up to them)

Yukino: Well, looks like the mole is back in business, and certainly plenty to talk about if a mole was involved. An exhausting experience, but one that the mole is proud of. In the meantime, this has been a morning and a half, and I suggest you get some rest, because we are going to go on a nice little journey soon.

__

Giselle: It's pretty obvious to me that the mole failed that challenge. It's so obvious, especially in one person's case.

Haitani: Chiriko, refusing to do the challenge…that is very unlike the kid. It seems obvious, but then again…

Ken: I'm not sure if the mole passed that challenge as a double bluff, you need to keep the numbers game in mind, and when and where they failed. 

Chiriko: I feel…rotten. Inside and outside. I really hope that this next challenge really helps me a bit, otherwise, I'm not sure what I'm going to do.

* * * *

(Some of the girls decide to try and cheer up Chiriko after the last challenge, although some think that his performance may be the cause of something else…)

Akari: Drink up please Chi-chan! (gives a drink to Chiriko, who seems pretty distraught.)

(Shot of Rika, Yolei and Naoko trying to help Chiriko out. Kensuke is also in the wings as well, watching on.)

Yolei: Aw, come on…please, it was just one little challenge! And in case you didn't notice, we all screwed up as well!

Chiriko: Maybe…but…

(Rika slides over to him as Chiriko looks ready to cry. Rika puts a hand on his and squeezes. Meanwhile, a not so subtle exchange is happening between the two other girls…)

Duplica: …you have broken him, you know that?

Giselle: So? Servants are meant to be broken?

Duplica: Geez…you aren't in the millionaire's club now!

Giselle: And you aren't on the Duelist Kingdom now either.

(Before a cat-fight can spread out, Haley manages to calm the situation…)

Haley: (dragging Duplica out of there) What the heck?

Duplica: (sighs) She is getting on my last nerves…

(Hard to believe, but Haitani maybe one of the few sane ones left in the group)

Haitani: I never expected life to be so…hard I guess….

Ken: A break from the norm…maybe not.

* * * *

(After trying to shake the cobwebs, Yukino and Skuld are about to give the group a surprise)

Yukino: Well, I hope you enjoyed the 0G training, because it's now going to be put into use.

Kensuke: (starry eyed) We're going into space?

Yukino: Well, we would, but we didn't get a spaceship. You could have asked us about the tunnel though here…

(The group give a 'Huh?' look as Yukino points into the ground where a giant tunnel seems to have sprung up…which is appropriate as there is a giant spring there.)

Yukino: Basically, you are going into space, via this shock tunnel, which will get you to your destination in about an hours time. But before you do, split into two teams, one of 6 and one of 5.

(The decision is rather intriguing, as the teams get on with it. As they've got the choice of who is going with who…however, it never is easy is it…)

Kensuke: (to himself) If we're splitting up, then I really need to be with Naoko, but that's going to be difficult…

(…and more problems…)

Naoko: Just leave him alone will you?

Giselle: Why? I've just got as much right to be on a team of my choice as you do!

Chiriko: (slowly) Just…let…her…be…

(Eventually, the teams are decided. The team of 6 will be Ken, Yolei, Haley, Akari, Naoko and Haitani. The team of 5 will be Rika, Chiriko, Duplica, Kensuke and Giselle.)

Yukino: O.K, now each team take an envelope. Inside is a 'location'. You'll be getting somethings else as well during the two days you'll be there…don't open until you get to where you are blasting off to.

(The two teams nod, although one question remains…)

Ken: Er…if you're doing that, then what was the point of the 0G training?

Yukino: (innocently) Why, what do you mean? 

Haitani: Ken, lay off her!

Kensuke: Anyone that cute must not have known about it!

(As the girls shakes their heads in disgust, Yukino and Skuld laugh it up…however, the contestants are going to go on an intriguing trip…some more than others…)

* * * *

Kensuke: Prepare for blast off captain!

Haley: Isn't that my line…

(The two teams are on the same 'ride.' However, they have both been given an envelope. It displays the directions for where they have to go when they get to the Moon, as that will be their next challenge…)

__

Yukino: From here on in, they will now have to suffer the wrath of the Moon Kingdom host, Jayson Gold, along with the creator of Animole, Chromus. O.K, it's only for one episode but…

(Shot of the 11, not exactly sure on what is happening…)

(…until a spring pretty much catapults them into the stratosphere…)

Duplica: Look's like Team Mole is blasting off again!

Chiriko: I feel sick…

Haitani: Someone get the barf bags!

Naoko: We haven't got any!

(Fortunately, Rika (prepared for any emergency) manages to give Chiriko some medicine to settle him. However…)

__

Giselle: How did Rika know this was going to happen?

* * * *

(The next thing you see is a certain Moon Kingdom, where one of the hosts, **Jayson Gold** is going to take over the duties for this episode)

Jayson: At last! Air time! (to screen) Oh, I'm on? Sorry. (to audience) Normally, I'd introduce you to the latest goings on in the Moon Kingdom. However, today, it's time the survivors caught a break, and we have visitors for our guests…

(On cue, 11 dazed people after a tunnelling experience are walking towards Jayson, and the man smiles)

Jayson: (to himself) Let's see Kelly beat this…(to the mole troop) Welcome people and mole. I'm your host for the remainder of the day and for tomorrow as well. The author, Chromus, will be joining us tomorrow as well, but for now, I have a challenge for you.

Haitani: And to think we were going to get away from challenges as well…

Jayson: Back luck I'm afraid. Now, before you left, you split into two teams, correct?

(They nod)

Jayson: Now, can you guys split the envelopes now please?

(On one side, Rika opens an envelope. On the other, Ken does it.)

Jayson: On the envelope should be a map and a title.

Ken: Yes…it says…Yueh Liang…

Rika: Um…er…

Chiriko: (helpfully) Tai Yang.

Rika: (smiles) Thank you.

Jayson: Exactly. These are the names of the two tribes of the Moon Kingdom Survivor…

(At the S word, Duplica starts grinning, but Jayson continues)

Jayson: …and that is your challenge. To find them. You have to find them before the two teams return from their challenge…and BOTH teams have to find their tribes for you to win five thousand English pounds. 

(The two teams eye the map. However, Jayson hasn't told them how long it will take for the two tribes to return, so they are literally in the dark. Basically, they need to get to the two tribes…and FAST.)

* * * *

****

Yueh Liang Tribe – Akari, Ken, Yolei, Haitani, Naoko, Haley

Akari: Let's see the map here…which way is north.

Haitani: Up isn't it?

Yolei: (sighs) Oh dear…

Ken: Akari, you're holding the map upside-down…

(Akari sweatdrops, as Ken re-arranges it…and also looks blank…)

Ken: Geez, all it seems to do is give a shape of a rainbow…

Naoko: Let's have a look…

(Sadly, Ken and Naoko seem to waste a few minutes in just looking at it. Finally, Yolei has it to her head…)

Yolei: Geez you guys! (Yolei takes the map off Ken)

Ken: Hey Yolei…

Yolei: If we don't get anywhere, we're doomed anyway, so let's just go!

Ken: Yes ma'am…

(Haley in the background, giggles)

* * * *

****

Tai Yang – Giselle, Rika, Kensuke, Duplica, Chiriko

Kensuke: …so you see Giselle, that's why we go that way.

(Duplica, Rika and even Chiriko are trying (and failing) not to laugh as Kensuke shows Giselle the proper way to read a map…the Tech girl is visibly flustered…)

Giselle: O.K, you made your point, now can we get on with it?

Kensuke: (smiles) I'd thought you'd never ask.

(That line is too much for Duplica, and she burst out laughing. Rika and Chiriko are slightly more dignified, but they have to hold back the snickers in her minds, as Giselle steams mad…)

__

Rika: I never realised how much of an asset Kensuke can be. He's got more knowledge in that mind that you'd think. I don't suspect him as the mole, but I think he may get further than you'd think…

Giselle: You'd better not get us lost then…

Kensuke: Now why would I do that?

Giselle: I'll give you a hint. It begins with M, end with E and rhymes with goal.

Kensuke: Oh, surely you don't suspect innocent lil' me…

Giselle: Save the sweet talk boy. Besides, I'm sure I'll have plenty to say when we get to the tribes…right Ditzy?

(Duplica freezes slightly, but continues.)

* * * *

__

Jayson: Yolei's command may have got them moving, but map skills sadly are still not a strong point. However…

Yolei: Dammit! Where the heck is that tribe?

Akari: Hang on a second…

(Akari jumps into a 'Super High Jump' trying to see anything in the sky…and to the far west, she spots what could be a river…)

Akari: River at…WAAAAGHHH!

(Forgot the landing…and poor Ken is clustered underneath a clutzy Kanzaki…wait, did I say 'Poor Ken?')

Yolei: GET OFF MY…

Haley: Um, excuse me…

Haitani: Haley, please…

Ken: I'm sorry Akari…

Akari: It's…it's O.K, really! Gomen, Yolei!

Haley: Guys…

Naoko: Come on, we've wasted enough time as it is, we'd better…

Haley: (in a voice only used to getting his captain to attention or when he's angry at Saborata) GUYS!

Yolei: Aargh! (calm) What is it Haley?

Haley: Umm…I can read maps.

Yolei/Ken/Akari/Haitani/Naoko: WHAT?

Haley: I'm a navigator, I know how to use them…

Yolei: (pissed) WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT BEFORE?

Haley: (scared) Um…you didn't ask…

(The others sweatdrop, but Haley takes the helm.)

__

Naoko: Haley waited a while before telling us that, why didn't he just…

Ken: …tell us before hand? I've been suspecting him for a while, and I don't buy his shyness bit. 

Yolei: We already did a map bit in the first episode, although then, it was Haley and Chiriko who helped us. I'm surprised Haley didn't take control…but then again, that is one of the reasons why I'm alligning with him.

(Haley, as well as Akari's help, begin rushing to what they hope is the Yueh Liang tribe…)

* * * *

(…whilst the others thanks to Kensuke and Chiriko double checking, pretty much find their way without too many problems, except for Giselle's sulking of course…)

Rika: …so you were in a past survivor show?

Duplica: Yep, came 4th. I've heard that one of my friends has entered this, but I'm not sure…

Chiriko: Is that why Giselle…

Duplica: (smiles) Let's just say it isn't impossible to outsmart her.

(Giselle sulks as Kensuke has the Tai-Yang in his sights, with a flag with a Sun signifying they are getting there, and not a person in sight)

Rika: I heard that Sakura entered and won one of these as well…but I'm not sure…

Chiriko: I know the Suzaku no Miko is here…

Kensuke: We're here guys!

(Kensuke stomps his foot and does a 'I claim this land' speech, leaving the two girls chuckle as Chiriko sits down and looks around. Giselle sighs.)

Giselle: I just hope we haven't got any perverted idiots here…

(Giselle, you don't know the worst of it…)

(On the camp are 5 tents for the Animolers to set up and relax. Same for the 6 for Yueh Liang, but can they get there…)

* * * *

Haley: Nearly there!

Naoko: Are you sure…

Akari: Yes, the river was there, I can hear it!

(And not only that, they see the Moon flag…and no-one else.)

(They've made it. **CHALLENGE COMPLETED)**

__

Jayson: Whilst they don't know that their opposite tribes have also done it, the Reward Challenge has just finished and both tribes are heading back. Before then, the mole troops begin their tents…)

Akari: Be a minute!

__

Jayson: …or in Yueh Liang's case, Akari is putting them up in record speed.

Yolei: (sweatdrops) I guess being a Cosmo Beauty has it's advantages…

Haitani: (mesmerised) I can just watch her all day…

Yolei: Someone hit him other than me please…

* * * *

****

Tai-Yang

Duplica: Ah, back to basics.

(Shot of Duplica and Rika putting up one tent. Both tribes have three tents, which means on Yueh Liang, they will have to share three tents between two people, whilst for Tai-Yang, someone will get a tent to themselves, unless they wish to sleep with the survivors)

(Kensuke, a camping expert, is pretty much putting up the other two by himself, although Chiriko is occasionally helping. Giselle simply lets the four do their work, and is more apprehensive about the survivors…)

__

Giselle: Last time, no thanks to Ditzy there, my experience in this game wasn't too good. And I'm dreading to see who is with us…

(On cue, 5 people are heading for the horizon, looking a bit cold in some of their faces. To Giselle's utter disappointment, they are all men…)

Giselle: Oh crap…

Rika: Looks like we have company. (Shot of Kensuke building a fire, as Duplica and Chiriko begin waving…)

?????: Hey, those must be our guests…

?????: Aw…nothing but kids…(spots Giselle)…whoa! Killer at 10 past sun!

???????: You really need to work on your timing old man!

?????: Buzz off Onizuka, and the name is Seiya!

?? ?????: Can we just please go over there and introduce ourselves, they did say treat them as guests…

???????: I guess…(to himself)…although that girl is cute.

(Obviously, the 5 men are **Goten Son, Seiya Uribatake, Eikichi Onizuka, Lao Mao-Tsing **and **Tristan Taylor**, the **Tai-Yang **tribe.)

(On the other side…)

* * * *

(Yueh Liang have already made their mind on the tents, and Ken and Yolei are in one (currently playing Old Maid with Haley in there, as Haley and Akari will share the final tent, whilst a grumbling Haitani shares one with Naoko.)

(Shot of Akari finishing off the last one, when all of a sudden…)

?????: Is that them?

(Akari turns to see a few girls on the horizon. The one that spoke, **Casey Clemens, **is joined by **Ukyo Kuonji, Mutsumi Otohime, Miaka Yuki, Jade Chan Siu-Yuk **and **Kiyone Makibi…**(Haley a descendant of hers?))

Akari: Oh, are you the Yueh Liang Pai? 

* * * *

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: As you can see, you may need to refer to **Descendant Of The Dragon **and **Anime Survivor 5** to see what's going on between the two tribes)

__

Jayson: They have been told to act like guests…although on the Tai Yang side, some are…and some aren't…

(The stage is set as 'night' has fallen on the Moon Kingdom)

(Shot of Rika and Chiriko simply sitting together outside one of their tents. Nearby, Ah-Tsing is preparing something to eat…)

Chiriko: I never realised the world in the future can be…so…wonderful…

Rika: (smiles) I know…although there are things in the past I like as well.

(Chiriko blushes slightly, but returns to star watching)

Rika: (slowly) Chiriko…

Chiriko: Yeah?

Rika: Back home…I've…I've got someone…someone that I like…

Chiriko: (slowly) Y-yes…

Rika: …it seems funny, and that my relationship with this person would seem…immoral…but people always says that I'm mature…but now…

Chiriko: Um…

Rika: But…I now know there are people…others who are like me…and I'm glad…

(Without warning, Rika puts her hand on top of Chiriko's…who is visibly embarrassed…)

Chiriko: (blushing) R-Rika…

(But before we could find out if anything will happen, Ah Tsing enters the conversation)

Ah-Tsing: Congee?

(Rika and Chiriko break apart, but they can't hide their embarrassment. Ah-Tsing smiles.)

Ah-Tsing: Ah, I know that look. And I'd be happy to help a fellow nobleman.

Chiriko: W-what do you mean?

Ah-Tsing: Well, I have a fiancé. Her name is Meiri.

Chiriko: Meiri?

Ah-Tsing: Well, I met Meirii when I first arrived in Guangzhou after my boss sent me there to train for the Top Grade Chef test. 

Rika: Gunagzhou? 

Chiriko: In your language, it's the region of Canton. It's a port in South China, on the Zhu Jiang or Pearl River delta.

Ah-Tsing: Exactly. In my time, we are regularly trading with Euopeans, as well as other regions such as the Hindus, as well as the Arabs. But anyway…back to Meiri.

Chiriko/Rika: (genuinely interested) Please continue.

Ah Tsing: She's the daughter of the owner of the restaurant I end up working at, and from there, I learn all of the techniques of Cantonese cooking. (embarrassed) Actually, from passing the test…she kinda follows me around China. 

Rika: Awwww... 

Ah Tsing: There was one time where we were trapped in a cave with just some rice and salt water…(realises he's getting off point), but the point is, love can hold no boundaries, and whilst in this case, it might be difficult because of the times you live in, as look as it's still in your hearts and memories, you will always feel it.

(Rika nods, as Chiriko smiles and bows to Ah-Tsing. Meanwhile…)

Seiya: …I know, the classics can still be the best! Take the tanks, or Armored Fighting vehicles, or even better, 'Sonderkrafffahrzeug…'

Kensuke: I know! In my time, Ak-47s are the latest thing! I wish I could have them…

Seiya: But the coolest things about military weaponry are the Aestis!

Kensuke: Aestis? Are they like Evas?

Seiya: Eva's? What are they?

(…two military tech geeks enjoy each other company. Meanwhile, Tristan is pretty much trying the impossible…)

Tristan: Are you sure you won't join us?

(Shot of Giselle, pretty much sitting as far as possible from anyone else, and scaring anyone who even glancing at her wrongly)

Giselle: No thanks, being with your kind would soil me.

Tristan: Hey, we're not that bad…

Giselle: Sure, whatever.

(Tristan leaves, defeated)

Tristan: And I thought Kiyone was suspicious…

(Meanwhile, Goten is taking Jade's advice, and not really joining back with anyone, not even Onizuka. Instead…he pretty much rolling about laughing)

Goten: (laughing) Stop it…stop it…stop it!

(…because Duplica is now Trunksica!)

Duplica: (Trunks voice) Aw, come on dad, let's take us to the park! Look, you just can't beat Goku so…(she jumps back like she's been hit and 'faints')

Goten: (busting a gut) Please…stop…I…can't…take it…

Onizuka: (coming over) Geez, strongest of the island and a laughing fit defeats you.

Duplica: (smiles and returns to her original look) Hey, it's a good defence…that and it can get me on dates as well.

Onizuka: (shakes his head) Sorry, too young for me. (looks at Giselle) Now her on the other hand…

Duplica: Trust me…not going to happen…(suddenly, Duplica feels a bit embarrassed)…hey, wait…

(Goten has fallen, half-asleep on Duplica's shoulder. Onizuka chuckles)

Onizuka: I guess he's taken a liking to you kid.

Duplica: I'm not a…oh, never mind. 

__

Duplica: I was an orphan back home, and never really got the chance to make too many friends as at my young age, I was trying to make a living. Throughout the years, that changed. I guess I see almost anyone as a friend, brother or sister possibly. And it's great.

(back at Seiya)

Kensuke: …sure Giselle is cute, but she reminds me too much of Asuka back home. (dreamy eyes) Now Akari on the other hand…

Seiya: Akari?

Kensuke: A very pretty girl who's on the other side of the tribe. You'll realise who it is…trust me…

Seiya: Well, if she's as pretty as Mutsumi was, then I'm in heaven!

Tristan: (coming up) No way guys, Miaka is the best by far.

Kensuke: Akari!

Seiya: Mutsumi!

Tristan: Miaka!

(The three 'argue' as Giselle does indeed take a line out of Asuka's book…literally…)

Giselle: Those damn three stooges.

* * * *

__

Jayson: Meanwhile, the Yueh Liang girls have decided to take a more different approach with their guests.

(Shot of the 6 Anime Survivor girls with the 6 Animole guests. Everyone, including Haley, is there, why is that a surprise? Well…)

Kiyone: O.K Miaka, truth or dare?

Miaka: (thinks) I'll say…truth…

Kiyone: (evil smile) Is there any guy who you want to sleep with other than Tamahome?

Miaka: W-w-what?

Yolei: Cue the embarrassed face.

Miaka: (blushing) That's not fair Kiyone!

Kiyone: That's the breaks, now answer Miss Yuki, or you fail your passing grade!

Miaka: (sigh) I was tempted a while ago…when Tamahome swallowed Koduku poison and was under Yui's…well, let's just say it wasn't a pleasant experience (Miaka fondles her arm slightly, as the team realise she doesn't want to say more on the subject)…

Naoko: Go on.

Miaka: But after that, the emperor Hotohori, he cared for me, and I think then, for a brief moment, I felt that maybe he would be the one for me, because he cared so much for me. Even now, when he knows I love Tamahome, he still cares for me. 

(Shot of a few of the girls with anime tears down their faces, a.k.a. Akari, Yolei, Kiyone, Ukyo and Casey. Jade sighs, and Mutsumi smiles with Naoko wiping a tear as well.)

Miaka: Er guys…

Ukyo: S-sorry sugar…your turn.

Miaka: Oh sure…Akari, truth or dare?

Akari: Me? Er…O.K…um, dare?

Miaka: Let's see then…a dare…(smiles)…O.K, I dare you to moon the moon…

Akari: WHAT?!

Haitani: Oh yes please!

(As he says that, Ukyo gets her spatula and whacks Haitani out of the game. Kiyone drags Ken, who looks embarrassed, and Haley who immediately covered his eyes as soon as Miaka said the dare, out of there. Akari however, is red from major league embarrassed)

Akari: I…I won't…

Yolei: Aw, come on, a Cosmo Beauty shouldn't be afraid of this…

Akari: But…but…but…

Mutsumi: Oh, that's so cute!

Akari/Yolei: Huh?

Mutsumi: Akari-san looks like Naru-san…

(Shot of Haitani coming back)

Haitani: I will not be de…

(Yolei sends him back up with a fist)

Mutsumi: …and Yolei-san acts like Naru-san…

(Ken chuckles even though his back his turned…)

Mutsumi: …and you sound alike…are you Naru's sisters?

(Mass facefault)

Akari/Yolei: WE ARE NOT SISTERS!

Kiyone: Tough, still got to do the dare…

(Akari is wishing for her 'Akari House…' but then remembers that Duplica has it in her costume space…^_^…so…)

__

Akari: Kris better not see this…worse, what if Itchan sees this?!

(Akari is cringing, very hesistant, especially in her already skimpy University Satellite attire, but after a bit of cajoling from the girls (although Ukyo and Kiyone have covered Casey's and Jade's eyes), Akari does a brief flash…and then runs sits down and pouts…)

Akari: That was mean…and embarrassing…

Ukyo: Welcome to the club sugar.

Akari: (smiles) I guess…like the accent, reminds me of…

Kiyone: Akari, your turn.

Akari: Oh right…

(Unknown to the others, Akari's knowledge of the future is a problem for them, because of her knowledge of the others. And is helped when…)

Haley: Miss Akari…

(Haley, also a future guy, as the guys have returned, even Haitani, whispers in Akari's ear. Akari smiles slightly and stands up)

Akari: Ken?

Ken: Huh…me?

Akari: Truth or dare?

Ken: Um…er….after seeing what just happened, I'll take truth.

Akari: Do you love Yolei?

(The question is out of the blue, and the two digidestined pretty much freeze up. Whilst plenty has been made of their relationship, they've never said those words…and Ken is visibly embarrassed…)

Ken: Um…

(Yolei is torn between embarrassment and intrigue, and almost everyone is leaning in to see what he says…)

Ken: Well…

Naoko: Don't drag it out Ken!

Haitani: Answer now!

Ken: …I guess…I kinda…do…

(A wolf whistle comes from the crowd as Yolei pretends she's an Ostrichmon (if there is such a thing) but Ken is just as embarrassed…)

__

Ken: I think that was 10 times worse than Akari mooning the moon, it was…

Yolei: …so embarrassing. I wanted an answer from Ken, but not like that…

Ken: (quickly) O.K, next victim…Mutsumi, tr…

(To the surprise of him, Mutsumi has fallen asleep. The team sigh)

Haley: Mutsumi-san?

Miaka: She'll be O.K. Continue Ken.

(Into the night, the tribe make idiots of themselves before they crash. Because the next time is vital…for both survivors and mole-hunters…)

* * * *

(NOTE – IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS THE NEXT MORNING, REFER TO CHAPTER 6 OF ANIME SURVIVOR 5)

__

Jayson: Now the Survivors, hunters…and of course, the mole, will now get together for a dinner party. However, there is an added catch…

(At the throne room, where Tribal Councils are usually held, the set has been temporarily cleared so that only some rubble and a whole whack of seats are placed at the set. The survivors enter, and are greeted by Jayson, Animole's Guest Host, and Chromus, the creator of Animole and also the guest host for Anime Survivor 5.)

Jayson: Good morning, Survivors, Players and Mole! Chromus and I have called you here for a bit of an announcement…this will be good for the Survivors…for tonight, you will be having a Cosplay dinner!

(There is an excited buzz.)

Chromus: But the thing is, you will be dressing as each other.

(Most of both teams are surprised, some shocked. A few seem indifferent, whilst some have big smiles)

Chromus: In a minute, I will call each Survivor into the voting booth, and tell you your character assignment. Then, you will watch a DVD or video of that character, and use that as your basis.

Jayson: Meanwhile, I will herd each Animole player into the assigned rooms to await pairing. Once in your room you will be informed of your assignment, and you will watch a DVD or video of your partner as research as well.

Chromus: Study these videos well, and get to know them as much as you in order to do your very best. 

Jayson: Because for Animole players, there's money on the line here.

CHROMUS: Survivors, you aren't off the hook either, because this will be for Immunity.

(Some murmurs amongst the groups are heard.)

Jayson: So, Animole players, please follow me…

* * * *

__

Jayson: After Chromus has decided the pairing, I have the job of informing who they'll be going as. A costume has been prepared beforehand thanks to fashion designers Madison Taylor and Sora Tackenochi. So, let's just see the reaction of each of them…

Jayson: Yolei, you'll be as Casey Clemens.

Yolei: Oh…(snaps her fingers)…that baseball girl right?

(Next is Haitani)

Jayson: God knows how this will work…but Haitani, you'll be Onizuka.

Haitani: Yes! Maybe I can teach some of the girls some extra-circular activities…

(Akari, happy again, is next for the judgement)

Jayson: Akari, you'll be Ukyo.

Akari: Ukyo? Oh the Kansai girl! (smiles) Reminds me of Itchan…

(This one is probably the one to enjoy…)

Jayson: Giselle? (chuckles)

Giselle: What?

Jayson: I think Chromus has a good sense of humour. You're Mutsumi.

Giselle: Mutsumi? Who is that?

Jayson: (to himself) Someone you don't want to be.

(Next is Haley-kun.)

Jayson: Haley, from the future to the past, you'll be Ah-Tsing.

Haley: (sighs) I guess I couldn't get anybody I knew in research.

(Next is an excited Duplica)

Jayson: Duplica, you are Miaka.

Duplica: (Miaka voice…for dub fans, think Jeri from Tamers, for sub, think Kari from Adventure…or even Chibi-Usa from SM) All these foods, come into my stomach!

Jayson: Er…right…

(Next is Mr. Kensuke Aida)

Jayson: I'm not going to say this is fitting…but what the heck, it is. You're Seiya.

Kensuke: Yosh! The Mack is back!

Jayson: Where did Chris get these guys?

(A bit more sane this time with Naoko)

Jayson: You'll be…*chuckles*…you're the obligatory cross dressing character, you're Goten.

Naoko: Aww…that mean I'll have to take my glasses off?

(Now it's Chiriko's turn)

Jayson: …O.K, there is more cross-dressing ahoy, you're Jade.

Chiriko: Jade? Hmmm….

(Two left, and Miss Peacemaker, a.k.a. Rika, is next)

Jayson: By default, you are Kiyone.

Rika: (smiles) Very well.

(Finally, Ken makes his grand entrance)

Jayson: Which leaves you as Tristan.

Ken: (shrugs) Nothing I can't handle.

* * * *

(The DVD watching on both sides is a bit…interesting. For now, we'll focus on the Animole side)

(Shot of Yolei watching Casey's second outing in the anime, The Bug Stops here, and is pretty amused by her)

Yolei: At first, she looked like a spoiled child, but she seems O.K. Has a bit of a temper though…I have no idea why they'd put me with her in that respect…

(Meanwhile, Haitani is watching the first episode of GTO, and is pretty much in awe of the teacher)

Haitani: Lucky…lucky…lucky…he's got his principles right…

(Later, watching a scene where he hangs three male students upside down in a lake. Haitani sweatdrops…)

Haitani: …shame his methods need work…

(Akari has got Ranma ½, and is watching the 'Tunnel Of Lost Love' episode. We hear Ukyo shout 'Ookini!' to Ryoga during the battle with the ghosts, and Akari is daydreaming…)

Akari: Seeing this…makes me a bit homesick, and I miss Kris and Itchan. Still…the people here are nice…

(However, the real story is happening whilst Giselle is watching Mutsumi in the episode where she goes to Okinawa with Naru and Keitaro)

(Her first scene consists of her pretty much fainting on the spot after Keitaro recognises her…Giselle first looks confused, and then as the episode continues, she becomes disgusted, annoyed and down right angry.)

Giselle: I have to play this ditz?! 

(Outside, Jayson chuckles)

Jayson: There's always one.

(Haley is watching a video of Chuuka Ichiban, and we are witnessing where he and Meiri are trapped inside a cave)

Haley: It reminds me of the way Chiriko lives in a small way…but I've been trapped in battles for most of my life at the Nadesico. I guess past and future aren't as different as it might appear…

(Duplica is watching one of the Fushigi Yugi episodes, the one where Nuriko…well, I won't spoil it…)

Duplica: (crying) That…is…so….sad…so beautiful….

(…then again, Duplica's reaction is enough for now.)

(Kensuke is watching Martian Successor Nadesico, and it's an episode with a Seiya focus, where he has been accused of embezzling to build a new Aesti…however, Kensuke's eyes are glued to Hikaru Amano, the girl working with Seiya on the models. Like Kensuke, she's a big otaku and wears glasses…and is pretty cute too.)

Kensuke: Seiya…you lucky…

(Fortunately for Kensuke, Hikaru 'dumps' Seiya, meaning that…)

Kensuke: Yay, she's free!

(And then remembers that Seiya lives 165 years away in the future to him…)

Kensuke: Drat.

(Naoko has the not too easy task of imitating Goten…but is pretty much amazed by the Saiyan's abilities)

Naoko: Awesome! Can kids really do this? (shakes her head) Different worlds Naoko. Back home, no-one would be able to fly, shoot shock blasts and have super strength.

(All CCS fans sweatdrop…)

(Chiriko watches Jade in action from 'Jackie Chan Adventures'. He's pretty much impressed, especially because of the Chinese aspect)

Chiriko: Bet she would give Tamahome-san a good match…and Tasuki-san a run for his mouth…

(Rika has a copy of Tenchi Muyo…and is pretty much watching many of Kiyone's best (or worst) moments with Mihoshi)

Rika: (smiles) She really must like her partner really.

(Finally, Ken has the task of sitting through an episode of Yu-Gi-Oh, it's the one where Tristan's card helps Joey to victory against Rex Raptor)

Ken: I've got to be him? He's a bruiser…I'm…O.K, I was a Digimon Emperor but that's beside the point!

* * * *

(Finally, it's time for the spread. Some are literally salivating, such as Miaka and Goten (or should I say 'Duplica' and 'Naoko') for the Survivors, whilst for the Mole troupe, 'Casey' (Yolei) is looking on hungrily, fortunately most of the others remain slightly more dignified…)

TABLE SEATING

(CHROMUS)(JAYSON)

(YOLEI)(GOTEN)

(HAITANI)(KIYONE)

(DUPLICA)(JADE)

(CHIRIKO)(MUTSUMI)

(KEN)(ONIZUKA)

(RIKA)(AH TSING)

(AKARI)(CASEY)

(NAOKO)(TRISTAN)

(KENSUKE)(SEIYA)

(HALEY)(UKYO)

(GISELLE) (MIAKA)

(Again, conversation is part AS5 and part AM, so here's a bit more conversation which is happening during the meal)

(And just to help you so you aren't confused…)

'Yolei' = Casey and vice versa

'Haitani' = Onizuka and vice versa

'Duplica' = Miaka and vice versa

'Chiriko' = Jade and vice versa

'Ken' = Tristan and vice versa

'Rika' = Kiyone and vice versa

'Akari' = Ukyo and vice versa

'Naoko' = Goten and vice versa

'Kensuke' = Seiya and vice versa

'Haley' = Ah Tsing and vice versa

'Giselle' = Mutsumi and vice versa

'Ukyo' (desperately trying to imitate Ichino): …and that's why I'm the best of the fiancés, sugar!

'Mutsumi' (desperately trying not to throw up): Oh…my, how wonderful!

'Yolei': So, how did you get such a hot boyfriend?

'Miaka' : It…just happened it a turn of the page…

'Haley': …and that's how…(struggles for the term)…the Gravity Blast Cannon works.

'Kensuke' : Oh, I must get one! I must!

'Seiya:' : I can tell you all about the Gravity Blast Cannon! It's techniques are basically very simple, it's just…

'Jade': Seiya…(again struggling)…lay off for one day!

(Chromus and Jayson are randomly chuckling as the conversations continue)

'Ah-Tsing': This food has been prepared exquisitely, I haven't tasted much better even in feudal China!

'Chiriko': I agree!

'Kiyone': Mind your table manners!

'Rika': That's O.K, 'Kiyone.' Shall I serve some tea?

'Tristan': Yes please!

'Ken': Anything for those two lovely ladies…

'Yolei': Oohhh…now you're making me jealous…and only after you confessed your love for me last night!

'Ken': Huh?

(Shot of 'Tristan' blushing…)

'Goten': More food please!

'Onizuka': How can you eat so much in such a small body?

'Goten': Proves I'm not a kid then!

'Naoko' : Is this an inhuman development? I should report this!

'Rika': Not today Naoko please.

'Haitani': That's right, not with all these great women around!

'Miaka': Well…Chiriko is adorable!

'Chiriko': Miko!!!

'Mutsumi' : Yes…I love everyone here!'

'Onizuka/Seiya/Haitani' : IS THIS TRUE?

('Mutsumi' struggles to remain in character…)

'Mutsumi': Yes…I do!

'Giselle': 'How wonderfully…dumb you must be.'

(I guess it isn't easy for 'Giselle' either…)

(Anyway, we'll let them chow down because soon, it's time for a challenge…)

* * * *

Chromus: Okay guys, the dinner is now finished. Please separate back into your own sides, and the final challenges will begin.

(Whilst the survivors break for two auditoriums, the mole troupe head to the cabin where the GH Chromus has been staying. Because Jayson is now going to be presenting a memory challenge…)

Jayson: Okay folks, I hope you've been paying attention, as you will be trying to recall who said what…so say for example, I was playing Chromus and vice versa and I said "Kelly is a ditz", then you would say "Chromus" as your answer. Simple?

(Blank faces)

Jayson: Bad start…well basically, whoever impersonated one of you, a quote will come from them, and you'll have to use your memory to figure out who it is. As a group, you need to get 7 out of 11 correct, to win £10,000. Well, it'll be simple once we get into it…now, first quote…these are all audio clues, so pay attention!

(The first quote is played…)

Voice 1: Oh, I'm so alone…I wish I could say something, but I can't.

Jayson: Go!

(The first one immediately brings problems, as arguments between the two Natsuki girls between Haley and Haitani. The younger one eventually puts them into saying it's Haitani, or Onizuka in this case.)

Jayson: You say Haitani, aka, Onizuka? Wrong…it was Ah-Tsing, who was Haley! Bad start guys, can you get better?

(Let's simply by-pass what we have and cut to the sabotages and such…)

GUESS 2 – "How wonderfully dumb you must be!" Giselle is sweatdropping, which pretty much clues in to everyone that it was Mutsumi. Correct. 1 right.

GUESS 3 – "You are such a Mack daddy!" All the girls are suggesting (much to the two guys embarrassment) that it was either Kensuke or Haitani. After a rousing game of jankenpon between Duplica, Naoko and Akari, they go with Haitani. Sadly, it was Kensuke, a.k.a. Seiya.

GUESS 4 – "This food is perfecto!" The token easy one, as Yolei has to sweatdrop. But yep, it's Yolei/Casey. Correct. 2 right.

GUESS 5 – "This is so cool! I think I'll have to write this down in my next fic…" Amazingly, they struggle with this one, even the person that is being impersonated doesn't get the clue…and they get it wrong after thinking that it was Kensuke/Seiya again, rather than Naoko/Goten.

GUESS 6 – "Shall I serve some tea?" Another one that seems easy but people are struggling…fortunately, Chiriko comes through and confidently gets it right for the team, that it is Rika/Kiyone. Correct. 3 right.

GUESS 7 – "Give the poor women a break!" This one is quite difficult as it could be any of the girls. In the end they think it's Duplica/Miaka, but it is in fact Yolei/Casey.

GUESS 8 – "Anything for those two lovely ladies…" Again, they think it's one of the perverts, as Haley in particular thinks that the third time is the charm as they go for Onizuka/Haitani. HOWEVER, once again it's wrong, and Yolei shrinks when they found out it was Tristan/Ken.

* * * *

Jayson: I'm sorry, but at this point, you cannot get the necessarily amount to win, with 3 right and 3 left, you needed 7 and the maximum you could have got is 6, so I'm afraid the challenge is a failure.

****

CHALLENGE FAILED

(A sour end to what has been an interesting couple of days)

Jayson: Well, we'll take up back to see how the Survivors have done. The 11 can then meet each other properly, before you split back to the normal tribes. There, you'll get your stuff and I'll see you a tribal council.

__

Akari: Disappointing end to the day…a great feast worthy of kings and queens, but we are still trying to find a mole, and I think in the heat of the moment, we forgot about it.

Haley: I'm surprised how poorly we did, but I think in the end, we had a nice enjoyable game…(blushes)…although I hope the kanjou didn't see what happened with Mutsumi-san…

Naoko: You win some…you lose some…but hey, at least we're on the moon!

* * * *

(AGAIN, PART OF THIS FINAL GOODBYES ARE ON ANIME SURVIVOR 5)

Jayson: Before you go, I think you would like to say a final goodbye to your survivor friends. 

(Most are affirmative, as they head back to the respective tribes that they came from…some are a bit sad, like Chiriko, who never got the chance to talk to Miaka much, or Haley with Seiya, but let's see how they do…)

****

Yueh Liang

(Yolei, Ken, Haitani, Naoko, Haley and Akari join up with some slightly disappointed girls. However, they still smile seeing their guests…)

Casey: You're going now?

Yolei: Yes, I'm sorry, but it was a blast while it lasted!

Casey: (chuckles) And I'll guess you'll have to live with that confession now for the rest of your life…

Yolei: (blushes) Well…I…

Ken: Actually, it was disappointing.

Yolei: What?

Ken: (chuckles) I was the only one not kissed by Muts…

Yolei: DIE!

(As Yolei and Ken kill each other, there are slightly more tender moments ahead)

Ukyo: Hey, it was sweet knowing you sugar…maybe I'll introduce you to the folks back at Nerima one day…

Akari: Er…I'm from the year 4999.

Ukyo: (embarrassed) Oh sorry.

(The two chuckle, before Ukyo extends a hand. Akari smiles and shakes it…but to the surprise of the Kansai girl, she turns it into a full fledged hug.)

Ukyo: (blushing) Hey, now…er..

(Ukyo however smiles and strokes Akari's hair, who seems to be crying slightly, a la Ichino/Akari)

Mutsumi: Oh my…

(Ukyo and Akari panic and break up, as Haitani looks on with envy…and a slight nosebleed)

(…and one spatula smack and he's blasting off…)

Naoko: Well, it was an experience…how am I going to top this, I mean, I went to the moon! It's like a childhood fantasy!

Kiyone: Just keep it in your mind…the good memories of life have to be preserved.

Naoko: Thank you Kiyone! I guess you have plenty of good memories in yours!

Kiyone: (sweatdrops) Well…plenty of memories…

(Haley meanwhile is simply enjoying the scenery…)

__

Haley: I've never really appreciated watching the stars…but now..

Jade: Star-gazing?

(Haley doesn't panic seeing Jade but smiles)

Haley: Yes. It's sad to go…but thanks for accepting me.

Jade: (smiles) No problem.

Yolei: (shouting) Haley! Come on…oh, and can you drag Haitani with you whilst you're there?

Haley: (sweatdrops) O.K…

Jade: I'll help!

(Too late, Miaka has got it covered, as Haitani conviently landed on her…and she is not happy…)

Miaka: Stupid perverts…(drags the camatose Haitani and throws him back to Yolei with her 'Splash Mountain 95' technique…^_^)

Jade: O.K…

(As they leave however, the girls have a question to ask Mutsumi…)

Miaka: Do you kiss anyone you like?

Mutsumi: (nods) Oh my…yes!

Kiyone: In that case, did you kiss that Giselle girl?  


(Mutsumi doesn't say anything. She simply smiles…)

* * * *

(Speaking of that 'Giselle' girl, she's pretty much the attention of team Hentai on a pretty happy Tai Yang tribe…)

Seiya: (Kuno prose) Alas…whilst the time we spent was short, I'll treasure every moment…

Giselle: Believe me the feeling isn't mutual…

Tristan: Oh come on give us a break…

Giselle: (evil smile) First smart thing you've said…

(As Tristan and Seiya sweatdrop, Ah Tsing, Rika and Chiriko prepare their goodbyes.)

Chiriko: (smiles) Thank you for everything sir.

Ah Tsing: Oh, no problems. Always ready to help a fellow nobleman in need. Especially in those matters…

Rika: (blushing slightly) Thank you.

(Rika hugs Ah Tsing as the cook smiles. He shakes the hand of Chiriko as the two smile)

__

Chiriko: Ah Tsing has helped me confront my own fears. Which means now that I'm not afraid of one certain person and her blackmail…but first, I better tell Rika…

Kensuke: Well Onizuka-sensei, been a pleasure!

Onizuka: Did you enjoy yourselves?

Kensuke: Oh yes! Indeed…you were right after all!

Onizuka: I told you…and as you can see, those two idiots obviously have the worst touch. Learn from a master…

(Onizuka heads off to Giselle as Kensuke shakes his head)

Kensuke: Poor boy.

(However, Giselle's attenion is making one girl a bit annoyed…)

Duplica: (sighs) So she's the looker of the team…news flash, she's the only one around here that's 15 and over aside from Akari! Geez…

Goten: Ummm….

(Duplica turns to see Goten…with a white moon flower in his hand)

Goten: (embarrassed) …this is for you…for being so nice to me…

(Duplica is shocked, but tenderly takes the flower from the 8 year old. She puts it her hair and smiles, a bit tearful)

Duplica: Thank you.

(She kneels down and hugs Goten. Surprisingly, the boy doesn't scream about cooties or anything…he's smiling.)

(As they turn to leave, Goten waves to her)

Goten: Bye bye, Duplica-oniichan!

(That line pretty much croaks the ditto girl up, and see begins crying as he waves back.)

* * * *

(As they head to a long track to Tribal Council, they begin talking about the people they met…)

Akari: (to Duplica) Hey, hey…what's with the tears girl?

Duplica: (back at her) I could ask the same thing…

Akari: (rubs her eyes) Oh sorry…I guess I'm a bit homesick…

Duplica: I know. Feels like being like that almost made me wish I wasn't an orphan…I would have liked a little brother…

Akari: (a bit sad) I'm sorry…I know what it's like losing a family…my mother died with a promise that I would get into university satellite…

Duplica: Akari….

Akari: (sweatdrops) Well…actually…

(Akari whispers into Duplica's ears, and Duplica's tears of sadness turn into tears of disbelief…and laughter…)

Akari: Dupi-chan! Don't laugh! (but finds herself smiling)

NOTE: What Akari is talking about is a…surprise twist at the end of BAV. I won't spoil it unless you want to know via e-mail.

Naoko: Geez…the way you two talk, you seem to be in cahoots! I'm amazed you haven't teamed up yet for the game!

(Haven't they?)

Duplica: (whispering) I'm sorry for hiding that…

Akari: It's O.K. As long as we're together now for the game.

Duplica: One of us will win this…and hopefully…

(At the back, Rika and Chiriko have been talking for a while, in an animated discussion, but from the expression, Chiriko had been looking sad and slightly guilty. Rika, her usual forgiving self, seems to be calm and understanding. Soon after, their bright smiles are back and now the two much to Chiriko's embarrassment, are holding hands.)

(However…)

Giselle: O.K, break it up you two. I need to talk to Chi…

(To Giselle's surprise, Rika and Chiriko have actually ignored her and have continued talking away, mostly about Ah Tsing. Giselle isn't too happy…)

Giselle: Hey Chiriko, (forcefully in a blackmailing tone) I…NEED…TO…TALK…TO…YOU…

Chiriko: (smiling) So?

(Giselle is stunned)

Rika: Chiriko has told me exactly what you've been doing, trying to keep what happened in that room secret, to break curfew.

Chiriko: Well..Ah Tsing has given me the confidence to not care anymore. So you can do what you want…Rika and I are going to win this game…and you're not going to stop us…

(Rika and Chiriko, still hand in hand, go past Giselle, much to the Tech's girl disgust)

Giselle: (to herself) I'll win this game…I will…damn, got a headache…

Naoko: So did you enjoy yourself?

Kensuke: Yep…I think the purpose was to take our eyes off the mole…

Naoko: …I hope not. 

Kensuke: That's why I've got you here!

Naoko: And why you're here as well!

Kensuke: So got any info for me?

Naoko: (smiling) Nope. You?

Kensuke: (smiling) Not a trace.

(Both laugh…and then sweatdrop…)

(Haitani is still on Cloud 9)

Haitani: All those cute girls…and Mutsumi-san kissed me! Oh my god…of course, she kissed almost everyone else as well, but that's beside the point…

(With the digidestined, it's isn't just Rika and Chiriko together…)

(Shot of Ken with an arm around Yolei's shoulder)

Yolei: How embarrassing…

Ken: She was different than the Miaka we saw on Earth…that one seemed more mature.

Yolei: I am so going to get Akari for that! And Haley too!

Ken: But aren't you working with Haley?

Yolei: (smiles) Exactly. And when he least suspects it…(claps her fists together)

Haley: When I least suspect what Miss Yolei?

(Haley has been standing behind them all the time, and the two Digidestined panic!)

Yolei: Ahhhh…sorry Hal…(smiles evilly…) so, how is Ruri going to take it after you got kissed by Mutsumi?

Haley: (blushing) Y-Yolei…it's not…

Yolei: Ah, the bliss of a young man…

Ken: Er…he's older than you technically…

Yolei: (ignoring Ken) …to have his first kiss taken from an innocent, yet mature maiden. Ah, the bliss of the world. To be continued.

Ken: (sighs) Mental note. Take that quote and make sure it's added to any fanfiction notes Naoko may have up her sleeve.

Haley: Is she always like this?

Ken: You don't know the half of it…

(But soon, Tribal Council is upon them, and soon…one of them will be eliminated, not by a vote…but by the mole…)

* * * *

TRIBAL COUNCIL

(A ruined palace, a row of torches light the way from the palace end of the lagoon into the throne room, where the Tribal Council set awaits. The Animole team enters with Jayson waiting, with a jar and a laptop with him.)

Jayson: Welcome honoured guests. Please sit down where you can.

(The 11 All-Stars do so, as Jayson has a few things to sort out. Fortunately that he, rather than Kelly, is doing is though…otherwise we may be here all night…)

Jayson: Before we get to the 'elimination', I've got two things to sort out. The first is that before Council begins, Chromus handed me a card to give to you. It is a clue to sorting out who you think is the mole.

(Jayson hands a card which is passed around by everyone.)

(The card is a picture of a **star lit night **similar to the one Rika and Chiriko was watching. On the picture are several words…)

'Cosplay, Flattery, Fishy, Moley'

(How is this linked to the mole?)

(A few of the people write down notes as Ken keeps it at the end of the queue.)

Jayson: Basically, it's a confusing clue designed to help you and hinder you…as well as the people at home taking the quiz.

Yolei: Basically, you have no idea either…

Jayson: Bingo.

(Jayson however now has another surprise for the group)

Jayson: As this is survivor territory, we do have a survivor element…sadly, it isn't to vote off the person you want to go most…it's rather, immunity…or in your terms, a free pass.

(A surprise comes from the group)

Jayson: After you left, Chromus gave each of the survivors a leaflet, and on it, they had to write down who they enjoyed the most being here. In other words, who was the best guest?

(Jayson holds the jar)

Jayson: In this jar holds the results. Whoever has the most 'votes' wins immunity, and cannot be eliminated in the next quiz. 

(A few now become excited, considering that the game has been mostly far from their minds…)

(Jayson draws the first vote)

Jayson: Akari.

(Akari nods as Jayson continues to draw.)

Jayson: Chiriko.

(Chiriko smiles)

Jayson: Haley.

(Haley is surprised by the vote, but smiles nonetheless)

Jayson: Akari. That puts Miss Kanzaki in the lead.

(Akari smiles again)

Jayson: Next vote…Rika.

(Rika is calm)

Jayson: Next vote is Yolei.

(Yolei chuckles)

Jayson: 7th vote…Chiriko. Akari has 2, Chiriko 2, and Rika, Yolei and Haley all have one.

(Chiriko is surprised)

Jayson: 8th vote…Duplica.

(Duplica smiles)

Jayson: 9th vote…Kensuke.

(Kensuke is surprised)

Jayson: 10th vote…Kensuke again. We have 2 for Akari, 2 for Chiriko and 2 for Kensuke. Please…don't be a tie-break…

(Jayson draws the final vote…)

Jayson: Thank god! The final vote is for…Akari.

(Akari shrieks!)

Jayson: Miss Kanzaki, you're immune for tonight, you do not have to take the quiz.

Akari: (bows) Thank you very much!

(Akari is now safe, but 10 others have to take the upcoming quiz…Jayson takes each of them to outside the palace ruins, where they'll take the quiz on the laptop…)

* * * *

VOTE RESULTS;

****

Akari (3) – Ukyo, Mutsumi, Tristan

Kensuke (2) – Seiya, Onizuka

Chiriko (2) – Miaka, Ah Tsing

Rika (1) – Kiyone

Haley (1) – Jade

Duplica (1) – Goten

* * * *

**** __

(First we have Chiriko on the first question,'When did the mole enter the space simulator?)

__

Chiriko: I feel so much better, and the game is so much clearer now. If I get through today, then I feel Rika and I can concerntrate on winning this game. For now, I'm going to spread my answers and hope for the best.

(Second question falls to Duplica, 'Did the mole pass the simulation challenge?' She goes 'no')

Duplica: I think the mole had to fail the challenges, and whilst I can't say for myself, I don't know how the other group did, they may have failed, so I think it's someone who went to the girls' group…I had three suspects…and I dismissed two of them today…Rika and Kensuke. Yolei is my prime suspect, although now, Haley has also come into contention.

(Third question, as Giselle is not too happy, especially with the question. ' Which of the following anime characters would you think the mole represents quite closely?' She hasn't got too much of an idea, and clicks on 'Kasumi Tendo')

Giselle: Rika and Chiriko…it has to be one of them, since when did they get so much guts! Then again, everyone seems out for me…Duplica, Haley, Yolei, Akari…I don't care! I'll win this!

__

(Next is Haitani, as question 4 asks, 'Has the mole ever left Japan?' He clicks 'No'.)

Haitani: Duplica seemed to be quite knowing of the survivors, did she know beforehand about what happened? Then again, Akari and Haley could do that as well…but Chiriko…he's unique. He didn't even try the space challenge…too obvious, or not?

(_A nice simple question for 5, as Haley looks on. 'What tribe was the mole part of?' He clicks on 'Yueh Liang')_

Haley: I'm starting now to get a grip on the mole. Yolei's teasing…I'm sure if it's to put me off…or Akari's crybaby act, but the little things…they always seem to bring in the big picture.

(Six requires memory, as Ken taps his fingers to the question. 'Who did the mole sit opposite of in the dinner party challenge?'**_)_**

Ken: Day by day, Haley's suspicion increases. He waited as late as possible to tell us he was a map reader. I'm sure the mole was delaying us somehow. Akari, Naoko…even Yolei…she's not out of the picture yet.

__

('Did the mole receive a vote at Tribal Council. Kensuke clicks 'Yes.')

Kensuke: Akari seemed to confuse matters during the cosplay challenge, and as much as she's a beautiful girl, I'm not fooled completely. I suspect her strongly of being the mole.

__

(Naoko takes the quiz next, 'Who voted for the mole?')

Naoko: Duplica seems to know everything…which is probably what a mole would like to have as a good cover. The fact it was her speciality, cosplay, didn't go unnoticed either by my eye.

(Question 9 for Rika, 'In going to space, what would have been the mole's reaction?')

__

Rika: Continuing to observe and detect…it's tricky as a lot of my suspects were on the opposite tribe…but Chiriko is much happier now, which is at least clearing my mind. My feeling…I'll stick with either the two digidestined or Haley, as my main suspects, particularly towards Yolei, who didn't think of Ken in that failing question.

(Finally, Yolei and the final question, 'Who is the mole?')

Yolei: Naoko is pretty much a clever girl, and she is so innocent and happy it's hard to see her as a mole. However, looks can be deceiving. She and Rika pretty much gave up in the space challenge…but Chiriko…he gave up completely. Interesting.

* * * *

(Shot of the 10 returning with Akari still seated. Jayson has the laptop and addresses the group.)

****

Jayson: O.K everyone. Your results have been calculated, and one of you will be eliminated. After this, I'll take the remaining contestants to the hotel for the night, but then, it's back to Yukino tomorrow morning, and she gave a message to be up for 8.00am tomorrow, right?

(The group nod)

Jayson: I assume you know the rules, so if you don't mind, let's just start. Akari, you are safe from today's elimination, but 10 others aren't. It has begun.

(Jayson sets his laptop)

Jayson: We'll start with Rika.

(Rika nods)

(Jayson types '**RIKA**' in. Chiriko is praying…literally.)

(Flashes…green! Yatta as Chiriko is very genki, Rika just smiles.)

Jayson: Ken.

(Ken nods, as Yolei clutches his hand. Ken watches as Jayson types in '**KEN'**)

(Flashes green. Ken gives Yolei's hand a squeeze, relieved.)

Jayson: Chiriko.

(Chiriko is nervous, as Jayson types in '**CHIRIKO'** in)

(Flashes green. Another happy scene as Rika smiles, Akari hugs him and Naoko cheers.)

Jayson: Haitani.

(Haitani nods as he hopes for the best as Jayson types in '**HAITANI'**)

(Flashes…green. Haitani breathes again and gets a pat on the back from Kensuke and even Ken.)

Jayson: Giselle.

(Giselle is calm, as Jayson types in '**GISELLE')**

(Flashes…r-e-d.)

Giselle: What?

Jayson: According to the rules, if it flashes red, that person is eliminated from the game. Miss Giselle Dexter, can you…oh wait, that's Survivor. Never mind, you have to go.

Giselle: (shocked) W-what happened?

(Giselle turns and sees a few disappointed faces, but a lot of smiles, Duplica and Yolei in particular…with even the normal super-nice Rika and Chiriko with relief and smiles…and not of commiseration)

Jayson: (impatient) WE HAVE TO GO NOW!

Giselle: A—All right…

(Giselle takes her stuff, not saying goodbye. All she says, rather loudly…)

Giselle: DAMN IT!

(And right back comes a comment in unison…but not from Animole team…)

11 Survivors: PUT A SOCK IN IT!

(Giselle gets angry…but there is nothing she can do as Jayson leads her out. Giselle…is the Mole's 6th victim.)

* * * *

****

Next time;

All aboard the Trailmon! Two people go for a free pass whilst the others hope to make it in time…

More cross-dressing in a rather unusual challenge…Chiriko may have wished he said no this time…

With Giselle gone, is it harmony in the 'tribe?' 

And the (un)lucky seventh victim of the Mole.

* * * *

Wow…what a hard chapter to right!

Absolute godsends to Descendant Of The Dragon, who was probably just as tired from swapping ideas, e-mails, updates and changes to our respective stories. Mostly my fault, because I had so many ideas…^_^

Giselle is gone. Yay. Now here's the surprise. Out of all the contestants (except for Shirai), she was the only one who didn't receive a vote after these episodes. That's right…Giselle was the only person you guys didn't suspect in the least. That was good deduction guys, so give yourselves a pat on the back.

The votes also prove that things are changing and the votes are getting closer. As well as Chiriko, Rika, Duplica, Akari and Ken…we have votes for 3 other people as well so…it's still anyone's game. 

Until next time…which will be back to normal schedule now a week on Tuesday (29th April) so see you then!


	9. For My Sweetheart

****

ANIMOLE: CHAPTER 7

For My Sweetheart

After the exhausting ordeal that was the AS5/AM crossover, we resume to your normal service.

I, CHRIS HOMER, PLEDGE IF ANIMOLE BECOMES AN ANIMATED SHOW, THAT IT MAY BECOME A DATING SIM, SCI-FI EPIC, DRAMA ABOUT SOCIAL PROBLEMS…

(Two guys in suits enter with sunglasses on, and try to tear up the opening, saying that this opening represents the 'Excel Saga' estate and should not be imitated. Koshi Rikdo is turning in his grave…well he would if the Great Will Of The Necroism would let him…)

****

VOTE POLLS

Akari Kanzaki: 27% Yolei Inuoe: 20% Kensuke Aida/Rika Sasaki/Chiriko: 13% 

And now let's continue…

* * * *

(Shot of the moon sky, where our contestants were last seen. Back on Earth, Yukino narrates…)

Yukino: This time…I'm afraid it means nothing for smarts…Giselle Dexter was eliminated because of confusion, mistrust…and just for being too confident. As I know, smarts and confidence are two ingredients needed for victory. However, overusing them leads you to being found out that things are not always what they seem. So 10 contestants remain, and Pokemon is the latest show to claim a victim…for the mole.

****

Remaining contestants (eliminated ones not in bold);

Akari Kanzaki – Cosmo Beauty – Battle Athletes Victory

Chiharu Mihara – Student/Cheerleader – Card Captor Sakura

****

Chiriko – Suzaku warrior and researcher – Fushigi Yuugi

Cody Hida – Digidestined of Knowledge and Reliability – Digimon 02

****

Duplica Imite – Actress and Ditto Master – Pokémon

Giselle Dexter – Valedictorian – Pokémon

****

Haitani Masayuki – College Pervert – Love Hina

Haley Mabiki – Navigator – Nadesico: Prince Of Darkness

Ken Ichijoji – Digidestined of Kindness – Digimon 02

Kensuke Aida – Otaku – Neon Genesis Evangelion

Naoko Yanagisawa – Student/Horror Otaku – Card Captor Sakura

Rika Sasaki – Student/Model Housewife – Card Captor Sakura

Shampoo – Amazon – Ranma ½

Shirai Kimiaki – College Pervert – Love Hina

Touji Suzuhara – Bionic Man – Neon Genesis Evangelion

****

Yolei Inoue – Digidestined of Love and Sincerity – Digimon 02

* * * *

(Last night, the remaining 10 contestants got to sleep in a hotel suite. The bad news…all in the same room.)

(Shot of 10 sleeping bags, obviously there was some shuffling to avoid any perversions, no-one sharing a bag of course unlike last time, but they have to get up at 8.00am, because at that time…)

(Shot of Skuld, entering the hotel. It appears that she is the designated 'Yukino' for the moment)…

(Same penalty applies. If no-one is ready, £1,000 will be deducted…)

* * * *

(…and it seems that two people are completely forgetting that…)

Naoko: Wake up Kensuke!

****

8.00am

(You'd think with 10 people, most of them getting up would be easy, but for Kensuke, it seems like a dream world…and he's not the only one…)

Yolei: Why do we have to get up a couple of perverts?

(The current kitty is £79,500. Which may become two grand less if they don't get Kensuke and Haitani up…)

Haitani: (in his sleep) Mutsumi-san…

(…of course, Haitani is pretty much in dream land)

Ken: Either we get them up, or we lose 2 grand.

Akari: (cheery) Here's the water!

Yolei: (evil smile) Thank you Akari dear.

(I wonder what will happen next…)

Two perverts: YAARRRRGGGHHHH!

(Silly question…)

(knocking on the door)

Skuld: Knock knock!

Chiriko: Who's there?

Skuld: Yugi!

Chriko: Yugi who?

Skuld You geet out of there ya whippersnappers!

(Skuld laughs at the bad joke, Chiriko doesn't get it)

Skuld: These guys from the past have no sense of humour…(Skuld enters)…well, I'm here! (scours the room) And it seems two people aren't ready yet…

Kensuke: Give…us…

Haitani: …a break!

Skuld: I think 2000 pound coins gone is enough to break anyone, but I digress.

(A few of them look at the two guys with murderous intentions)

Skuld: Anyway, I hope you enjoyed your stay as this room will be inhabited by the author by the end of the day so we'd better get out of here before he finds out. So, we'll get down where the early Trailmon is waiting for us…

Yolei/Ken: Trailmon?

Skuld: You'll see. All aboard!

(Goddess Space Inc. is a better ride than the tunnel they used to get there, but they'll soon be ready for a real ride…)

* * * * 

(**Yokohama Port: Train Station**)

(Shot of Yukino reading 'How to Become a Millionaire' when the 10 Animole contestants come into view. Yukino hides the magazine quickly as they approach…)

Yukino: Ah, how was your trip?

Most of the team: Great!

Yukino: Huh? Why?

(Looks around, and spots Giselle is missing and grins evilly)

Yukino: Oh, I see. Well done mole! 

(Also looks on and sees Chiriko with a real sweet smile with Rika behind him, Yukino now goes into Chibi-Yukino with cute doe eyes…)

Yukino: Awwww…how cute! Did something happen? (the two blush)

Naoko: Hey, let them be! They're embarrassed already!

Yukino: Well, no matter. Besides, it's time to play the mole game back on earth, and we've got a challenge for you. We have here, the Frontier Express, and we will be playing a game inside the Trailmon…but first, I need two people who prefer to get some exercise than sit on the train.

(A discussion is made, and Akari and Ken are chosen. Yukino nods…)

Yukino: Very well…Akari and Ken come with me and we'll discuss what you guys have to do. Skuld-chan, take over for the others please…

(Yukino takes off, Akari unaware this could be her second free pass in a row. Meanwhile, Skuld explains the challenge to the remaining 8)

Skuld: O.K people, the challenge is simple. You'll be taking a train ride from Yokohama to a nearby restaurant business. On this journey, you will be stopped 5 times. Each time you're stopped, a girl will enter. Your task is to find out who these 5 people are. As soon as you find out a person, you'll continue to the next stage. How you do this?

(Inside the Trailmon, on each of the seats, are various newspapers, magazines, and even books on anime and anime characters. In at least one of these for each person, there will be a picture/story on the anime female that enters. They'll need to identify and recognise them.)

Skuld: …and that's the story! Now, all we have to do…

(The Trailmon pulls in)

Trailmon: Sorry I'm late!

Skuld: …is wait. I guess it's not as good as Yggdrasil, but at least it's better than Earthian stations…the challenge is worth £10,000. Enjoy!

(However, there is another part of the challenge, and it depends on Akari and Ken…)

* * * *

(Shot of Yukino with the former emperor and the Cosmo Beauty)

Yukino: So now, I bet what you're wondering what you've got to do?

Ken: Bet it's something to do with a free pass…

Akari: No, not another one!

Yukino: Akari, you earned that last one apparently, so that doesn't count. Besides, it's all up to you.

(Yukino hands Ken and Akari a map each)

Yukino: On there is a detailed map that even Ryoga Hibiki could follow. It gives you where the 5 contestants are going. At 5 intervals, they will be stopped and have to answer a question so to speak to continue on. You on the other hand, have to get there by bike. Now, to win the free pass…you must be at the station for the Mizuki Restauarant in Yokohama Bay BEFORE the train people get there. Simply put, it's all up to you if you win the money or not.

Ken: (sighs) Thanks a lot.

Yukino: (genki) No problem!

(Yukino leaves to get to the station herself, as Akari and Ken have to consider betraying their teammates…)

Akari: So what to do?

Ken: I'm not sure…I want to stay in the game…but I don't want to face Yolei's wrath.

Akari: Good point…(hops on her bike)…shall we get started?

Ken: Sure.

(As Akari and Ken get going, the Trailmon is also starting up…)

* * * *

(The 8 contestants head off, all sitting seperately. On each of their desks are various anime magazines and books, including mangas, (Japanese and English) NewType magazines, Manga Max, Animerica, Animeco, Protoculture and AX. In each of the magazines, there will be a picture of the girl that comes up every time, it's up to the teams to find her…)

(Shot of the teams discussing…)

Kensuke: So basically we're going to find 5 hopefully cute girls coming onto the train?

Haitani: (Lina Inverse impression) LUCK-Y!

Naoko: Keep it down, it's a challenge guys!

Yolei: So this is a Digimon huh? How come I've never seen it before? I wonder if it's to do with those weird kids at the Hotel…

Chiriko: This is so unsusual…

Rika: …Sorry Chi-chan, no help this time…I'm as lost as you are…

Duplica: I don't care, it's travelling the world, as long as you last the game, you can enjoy it as much as you can…

(The Trailmon screeches to a halt, making all the contestants bolting slightly…)

Haley: Um…you were saying?

(Yukino enters…)

Haitani: That's Yukino Miyazawa!

Yukino: (sighs) I'm not one of the five moron. This is your first person…

(The first girl enters. What the contestants don't know is that they are all from 2002 animes…and even worse, one magazine that they have actually has all 5 in them, but can they figure it out?)

(The girl is a bright eyed ad bushy tailed dark blond girl. She is **Valkyrie, **from **UFO Princess Valkyrie**.)

Valkyrie: (sugary sweet voice) Hi, you better be nice to me!

Yolei: (sweatdrops) I don't know where to scream about the cute voice or about the attitude….

Yukino: Start searching people…

(As they do, let's check in on Akari and Ken…)

* * * *

(It was roughly take them an hour to get to their destination…and that's only because Akari has to stay on Ken's level of speed. The main focal point is the fact that one wants the free pass…and the other doesn't.)

Ken: It's O.K for you, you've already had a free pass! I want to stay in this game and I'm not 100% sure who the mole is…

Akari: I never asked for the free pass at the Moon, besides, we've been losing so much recently, I wouldn't mind winning now…

Ken: (sigh) This could take all day…so we make a turn here?

__

Akari: I've been suspecting Ken for a while now, and the way he wanted the free pass suggests a brilliant double bluff…

(Whilst Ken complains and Akari suspect, the team on the train aren't having much luck…)

* * * *

Valkyrie: For the last time, I'm not Lina Inverse!

Kensuke: Drat…

(It's been 10 minutes, and no luck. Finally, Naoko gets lucky with a magazine focus on sci-fi eps…O.K, she's been reading it more than searching, but finally gets the break)

Naoko: Are you…Princess Valkyrie!

Valkyrie: Yep!

Yukino: Well done! Trailmon?

(Trailmon continues on the road, 10 minutes gone. At one point, the bike team will cross a rail line on their journey, this is the only time the two groups may meet. Another few minutes, and the Trailmon stops again)

Yukino: Can we have beauty contestant number two please?

(This time we have a pink-haired cutie-pie with beautiful blue eyes. Her name is **Milfeulle Sakuraba**, from **Galaxy Angel**. She is a dead ringer for Chibi-Usa, except she is more Usagi airhead (but has amazing luck…it turns the galaxy inside out…) Her main point is that she always is smiling…)

All girls: KAWAII!

Milfeulle: Thank you!

(The first speak out is Chibi-Usa from Rika, which is wrong. Duplica then pitches in with Cutey Honey. VERY Wrong. Then Yolei that's it's Misha from Pita-Ten…close but wrong. However, Haitani gets it right in about 3 minutes, saving them a bit of time as they head one step closer...)

* * * *

Akari: We'll see how far we get and then decide when we get closer…

Ken: That's fine, I need a break anyway…

(Ken and Akari are now just walking side by side by the bikes…)

Ken: I'm sorry.

Akari: What?

Ken: I'm sorry if I sounded forceful. I honestly don't mind, but I'm always worried. If someone as smart as Giselle can go it means anyone can go…

Akari: (smiles) I know. I'm just as worried at times, and will admit…I've been thinking about taking it.

Ken: Huh?

Akari: However, I was always seen as selfish in my early years after my mother's death. Being in Antarctica and the Satellite changed that. I feel playing as a team rather than as individuals is the real spirit, even in a game like this.

Ken: (nods) You're smarter than you take yourself for Akari.

Akari: Ken!

(The two laugh)

__

Ken: It's weird. I've never got to know Akari too much, aside from when Yolei and her talk. However, she's certainly a nice girl…but I do suspect her on the inside as well.

* * * *

(A third stop, and girl number three enters)

(This one is going to be tough because she is quite a familiar look with the innocent eyes and blue hair…**Teletha Testarossa **from **Full Metal Panic **is a 16 year old captain (sound familiar, should to Prince of Darkness fans) of a high-tech submarine (O.K, scratch that). A military whizz kid, who forgets it around the man she likes. But as she is so familiar as other girls, this one could be tougher…)

Teletha: (bows) Nice to meet you…

(And indeed, this one is tougher…)

3 MINUTES

Yolei: Are you Tsunami?

5 MINUTES

Chiriko: Ruri Hoshino?

(Haley is aghast)

__

Haley: I can't believe Chiriko thought that was Ruri…O.K, they seem similar but that's not the point…

10 MINUTES

Haley: Are you Ifruita?

13 MINUTES

Duplica: Yurika Misamaru?

(Again, Haley is surprised…)

18 MINUTES

Naoko: Sylia Stingray?

* * * *

(At this point, the train is in view of the two cyclists, and Akari and Ken know they are ahead of the team, which makes their decision now crucial…)

Akari: So…

Ken: (nods) Let's do it.

(They ride past the train. Meanwhile…)

Haitani: Well, it sure as heck isn't Shinobu-chan…

(Kensuke is reading on 'Angel' mag…and misses the obvious shot of Teletha on the centre page. Fortunately, there is a double-feature of her on a double page…)

Kensuke: WHOA! That's got to be her…Teletha Testarossa?

Teletha: About time.

Yukino: It took you nearly 22 minutes to do that one…but you've done it, Trailmon?

(Trailmon toots an affirmative as it heads off into the sunset…we cut to shots of Akari and Ken walking with their bikes, whilst the group wait for the next stop…)

(As it does, we introduce our fourth cutie-pie, and a personal favourite apparently of Miss Star Otaku, **Mahoro-chan!** (**Mahoromatic – Motto Utsukushii Mono)** She's a sweet little maid like girl with a pure heart of gold…plus she doesn't stand for hanky-panky…)

Mahoro: Nice to meet you!

Rika: Oh, I saw her…

(Rika goes through one of the past magazines, and flicks through until she finds Mahoro-chan…)

(After getting it right, they head off next, unknowning of Ken and Akari's movements…)

* * * *

Akari: (genki) So who needs a free pass?

Ken: (mock sad) I do…

* * * *

(The final stop, and the final girl. This one may be slightly more familiar. **Mimiru** from .hack//SIGN. Although tanned and tough, he has enough innocence around others to make her quite attractive.)

(Fortunately, the magazine that has her photo is in Haley's hands. However…he doesn't seem to notice it…)

Haley: Come on then…

(It takes a lot of patience, but after 8 minutes, Haley finally gets the girl and wins the game…or does he? As the Trailmon continues it's long winding road, did Akari and Ken think of the team, or themselves?)

* * * *

****

Yokohama Train Station Stop: Outside Mizuki Restauarant…

(The 8 get off along with Yukino. They thanks the 5 guests and head off outside…unsure of when Ken and Akari are…)

Yukino: Ah, are we alone, despite all that time?

(Just as she says that, Akari and Ken appear behind them)

Akari: Yo!

Yukino: Akari and Ken, welcome, now we're all here, let's explain what happened. (to the 8 Trailmon contestants) The challenge was if you guys made it before Akari and Ken did, you guys would win the money. If not, those two would win a free pass.

Naoko: They didn't make it in front of us!

Yukino: Correct…although considering how slow you guys were, it was only the kindness of their hearts which stopped them. They would have ran laps, but fortunately, they didn't and came through for the team. So well done, 10 grand in the bank!

(Cheers)

Yukino: However…I'd like to point out that Rika…had actually the one magazine that held all 5 of our lovely ladies in the same mag, the very same one she saw Mahoru in actually…

(Quick shot of the mag, Newtype USA April 2003, and the feature, the top 100 heroines from 2002, Number 5 is Mahoro, 9 is Mihiru, 12 is Teletha, 15 is Milfeulle and 25 is Valkyrie. Also on there are some more familiar names include 14 (Kagome Higurashi – Inu Yasha), a few Azumanga Daioh characters (including Osaka at 7), and even more familiar names like Lina Inverse, (26) Naru Narusegawa (67), Ruki Makino (69) and Ryoko (86) are there because of new versions of their shows (in Ruki' case, Tamers finishing in 2002).)

Yukino :…it didn't matter because you won, but there was plenty of delaying in case Ken and Akari had a change of heart, so to speak.

(Yukino leaves, the team happy, yet always thinking)

__

Yolei: The fact that Rika was pointed out as a culprit seems either obvious or too obvious.

Haley: Two people mentioned people from Nadesico…surely they would have know if it was them…

Kensuke: It's tough, knowing you've won and yet also knowing there was definitely plenty of sabotage. We don't even know what happened between Ken and Akari, if there were arguments or not…

Akari: Whether I'm suspicious of Ken or not is irrelevant, we still made the right decision.

Ken: I guess it's better arguing with Akari than it is arguing with Yolei…

* * * *

(For now, the guys are enjoying rest at a nearby ryokan. And the talk is of what happened on the island…)

Yolei: So you guys finally gave her the elbow?

Chiriko: I'm not sure if I understand the term but if you mean, we stood up to her and probably helped cause her elimination, then yes.

Yolei: (smiles) Perfecto!

Haitani (sobs): But why? Aside from Akari she was the only g…

Yolei/Duplica: (pissed) WHAT WAS THAT?

Haitani: N-nothing!

(Naoko and Rika chuckle, and it does seem the mood is much more relaxed after Giselle's elimination)

Kensuke: (working on something) O.K…that should…

Naoko: Hey, what are you doing?

Kensuke: Oh…I'm making models of each of the contestants…as long as I'm here anyway…

Haley: Sounds a bit like Mr. Uribitake…

(Kensuke has indeed made a few models of the contestants, surprisingly he's made more than expecting, and not just of Akari and Giselle, but of his buddy Touji, Haitani, Shampoo, Chiharu, Ken, Chiriko, Rika and Naoko done so far.)

Ken: That's very impressive…

Kensuke: Got to do something when I'm not sabotaging…(covers mouth)…OOPS! 

(smiles) Kidding!

Akari: Are you?

Kensuke: (smiles) That's a secret Akari-dear.

(a few laugh, as they reminisce over last night…)

Haitani: …it was like the love life over my years flashed before my eyes…

Yolei: Dark grey was it?

Haitani: Hey! More like black really…

Akari: Mutsumi-san…she's a bit…different…(thinks), then again, I live on campus with Kris Christopher so…but Ukyo-san, she reminded me of Ichino a lot, she was really nice…

Chiriko: I was glad to see the Suzaku no Miko, I've barely got to know her during my brief time with the Suzaku Seven, and it was nice to see the others back at the…

Rika: (helping) Hotel.

Chiriko: Thank you…I will get the hang of this, but Ah-Tsing, he was a big help in confronting Giselle, he gave us the confidence to not be afraid.

Ken: (smiles) I noticed…but Akari, you will so pay for embarrassing us like that…

Akari: AND WHAT ABOUT ME? 

(They laugh, and notice that one normally chatterbox person isn't speaking as much…)

Akari: Hey Dupi-chan, what's wrong?

Duplica: (turning, we can see tears in her eyes) I'm sorry, just thinking about life…I think hearing and seeing all those people…(wipes eyes), sorry, just bad memories.

(A small silence is scene…)

__

Yolei: She's usually so friendly, so when she gets like this it was surprising, but we forget that Duplica is an orphan and lives along just making ends meet…

Haley: I guess someone like Goten would trigger something like that…

Duplica: (nods) Yes, he was so sweet and innocent, yet so strong. He's part of a family, and maybe I was jealous, maybe I wanted someone like that to be my little brother…(sighs)…I'm sorry, I'm acting like a crybaby.

Naoko: Won't be the first acting you've done!

(Duplica chuckles and then laughs)

Yolei: That's more like it! I'd thought you'd be the happiest with Giselle gone!

Duplica: Oh it's happened before, I fooled Giselle into getting eliminated on a survivor before…

(Things back to normal as Duplica explains how Giselle was eliminated at Pokevivor, the sun is about to drop on an interesting and successful day, as tomorrow, two more challenges to test the contestants and mole…)

* * * *

****

DAY 14

(It's been two weeks since they started on their mole journey, and things aren't lightening up. Half way through the series with a 7th victim by the end of the day, a nasty physical challenge is awaiting them…)

Yukino: It's 10.00am and the team have been getting through their morning routine. I hope they haven't had too much rice and horseradish because today's challenge is going to be exhausting.

(Inside, the teams are naturally together, but in their minds, they are working with their alliance partners, some more suspicious than others…)

Yolei: (washing up) You don't need to do this Haley, I do it all the time back home…I do much worse when I'm not at home…

Haley: It's O.K Miss Yolei, I feel obligated to help a lady at all times…

Yolei: (smiles) A lady, I don't think I remember anyone calling me that…(throws some foam bubbles at Haley…)

Haley: Hey!

Yolei: Well…are you a man?

(Haley is hesitant, but throws some back…it becomes a foam fight with the two washing themselves as much as the dishes. On the watching, Ken is looking on, not with too pleasant eyes…)

(On the table, Rika, Chiriko, Naoko and Kensuke look all business like, whilst outside Akari and Duplica are doing some warm up exercises…and Haitani is watching on with a deathwish…)

* * * *

Yukino: So, we meet again…O.K, so we meet nearly every day but that's not the point…because for you 10, I have a challenge for you, and it's worth £5,000. 

(She sweeps her arms around, indicating the whole area)

Yukino: We are heading out to Yokohama Bay, and you are going to be in pairs for this challenge, so I suggest you do so…

(It's quickly decided, although there is slightly doubt by some people, it's all resolved as the pairs are…)

Team 1: Rika, Chiriko

Team 2: Naoko, Kensuke

Team 3: Ken, Yolei

Team 4: Akari, Duplica

Team 5: Haitani, Haley

__

Kensuke: When we heard it was a pair challenge, we knew that it would be a good idea to go into who we consider our 'alliance' partners, this may be a useful challenge after all.

Haley: I knew Ken was going to go to see if Yolei would be his partner, so I didn't interfere and just asked Haitani who seems to be the odd one out now.

Ken: I'm surprised Haley didn't ask Yolei…but then again…

* * * *

Yukino: O.K, with teams done, let's have a looksee about the challenge! In 5 areas of Yokohama Bay, we have hidden two pictures of the author's only things he watches on T.V aside from seeing his football team getting thrashed week after week…in other words, Anime and Wrestling.

(Yukino hands each of the teams an envelope)

Yukino: On there is just a single word to help you find two pictures posted or hung on the area questioned. I suggest you get a map of the area to help you…

(The 5 teams open them. Team 1 has 'INFO', Team 2 has 'SHIP', Team 3 has 'STEEL', Team 4 has 'GROUND' and Team 5 has 'RAIL'.)

Yukino: Those are your only clues where you have to find the pictures. I hope you've got luck on your hands…you've got an hour guys, so go!

(The 5 teams looks on, and most moving, although Haitani and Haley stay for a bit, having a good think, and trying to remember where the rail line was…)

* * * *

TEAM 1

Chiriko: All of them, they have to be in one area right?

Rika: If they were, it wouldn't be an hour long, I think we need to find a radius of the time we need to take…

Chiriko: If that's the case, there would be a half an hour deficit…we need to stretch that far at the most…

Rika: Well, the clue says info, short for information. Maybe a library or an information centre, I think there is one of each…

Chiriko: Cool, shall we split up, I'll go for the library…because I don't know what an information centre looks like…

(Rika smiles, although a form of a sweatdrop comes down the back of her head)

TEAM 2

Naoko: …so we need to find a ship…

Kensuke: As well as a mole, we seem to be doing a lot of finding around nowadays…

Naoko: I want to find home, this game is getting a bit tiresome and stressful…

Kensuke: I thought you wanted to win!

Naoko: I do! I just wanted it to be a bit easier…

Kensuke: (chuckles) Trust me, this is easier than trying to tease Touji about his relationship with Hikari…

Naoko: (smiles) Very well then, where's the port?

Kensuke: Let's see…

(Kensuke looks at a map where an information centre is, in fact the same centre where Rika and Chiriko need to find…)

Kensuke: There's one that's half a mile away, we'd better get walking.

Naoko: (sighs) What I wouldn't give for Sakura-chan's athletism…

TEAM 3

Yolei: Steelworks then?

Ken: Yep, there's one which is roughly 20 minutes away…

Yolei: We should be back by the hour then…and if I can't make it, can you carry me back please?

Ken: Oh no…I saw you pigging out on one too many deserts back there!

Yolei: I can't help it, this is much better than getting crumbs off my fa…HEY, DID YOU MEAN I WAS FAT?

Ken: (gulps) Nooo!

Yolei: I would kill you…but then that would incriminate me as the mole…come on honey, let's go…

Ken: Of course cupcake…

TEAM 4

Akari: …it could mean anything!!!

Duplica: Trust the mole to put something in the ground…my guess we need to find a deserted area, like a sandpit or something where it would be obvious to hide underground…

Akari: We need a map then…

Duplica: Sure…but first, you want to do that cool super jump thing and see if you can spot anything?

Akari: (shrugs) Why not?

TEAM 5

Haitani: (sobs) Again, my luck is bad…

Haley: You're saying you don't want my company?

Haitani: Not that, just…

Haley: (sighs) You're worse than Saburota. Come on then, let's get back to the railway station…

* * * *

(For most of the teams, the route is straightforward, although Chiriko and Rika have split up to search a library and an information centre. Duplica and Akari seem a bit stuck, whilst the others seem fine…)

15 minutes gone…

Kensuke: Ahoy there!

Naoko: You into ships?

Kensuke: I went on one to see Misato retrieve Eva-02…although some of the memories weren't that pleasant…

Naoko: Let's just get on with it…

(Team 2 are the first to find their clue, and retrieve the pictures nailed to one of the masts...although it does a bit of pleading from Naoko towards the first mate to even touch the boat. The pictures are of **Hyatt** of Excel Saga and of **Bubba Ray Dudley** from the WWE)

Naoko: That wasn't bad!

Kensuke: We've still got to walk back…

Naoko: That's bad.

* * * *

20 minutes gone…

(After 5 minutes of looking, Akari noticed a desert area south of the bay which seemed to double as a children's area. Wasting no-time, they head off…although there is a problem…)

Duplica: Akari, slow down…(puff)…I'm not as fast as you…

Akari: Oops…sorry.

__

Akari: I keep forgetting about the differences between me and anyone here…only Shampoo could compete with me in that respect, and as much as I hate to say it, it feels frustrating at times…

Duplica: We can make it…just make sure I don't have a stitch whilst I'm doing it…

Akari: It's O.K…I forgot that the Satellite didn't even exist at this time. Sorry…

Duplica: (smiles) No problem Akari.

TEAM 1

(Rika has got the pictures, of **Tomoko **from **Great Teacher Onizuka, **and of **Matt Hardy** but has the problem of waiting for Chiriko. Rather than doing so, she heads for the nearby library…)

Rika: (calling) Chi-chan?

(Rika's quiet voice isn't good really in the hussle of Yokohama, but fortunately, Chiriko's style of dress aren't difficult to spot, as the young bishy, casually dressed in a green Chinese shirt and Ranma-esque trousers/pants, Rika does spot him, and indicates to come over. The Celestial Warrior does as Rika tells him the good news…)

Chiriko: Phew, that's a relief, libraries from this world are so full of information, I don't want to be spoiled of the future!

Rika: (grabbing his hand) Come on!!!

(Rika and Chiriko, almost acting like giddy schoolkids, walk along back to 'base' where Yukino is enjoying her Millionaire magazines again. Meanwhile…)

* * * *

(Haitani and Haley are sweatdropping at the 'clue'…basically strapped around the rail-line like an old black and white western…)

Haitani: Have they got a sick sense of humour?

Haley: No…wait until the author does the Murder Game…THAT'S a sick sense of humour.

Haitani: How do you know this?

Haley: (gets the pictures, one of **Edge **and of **Sana Kurata**) I'm from the future…I'll tell you that…

Haitani: So do you know who wins this and who is the mole?

Haley: Sadly, that information was withheld from me…I think the captain did it as a practical joke…if she does them…

(Three times fine, two to go)

30 minutes gone…

Yolei: Gotcha!

(Yolei swipes the pictures from the door of the steel mill, one of **D-Von Dudley **and of **Akari Anryu **from Ranma ½)

Yolei: Now can you please carry me back, my legs are killing me…

Ken: How many times have we trekked round the Digiworld pray tell me?

Yolei: Good point…I can still complain about it though…

Ken: Sure.

(4 times seem O.K…but Akari and Duplica aren't having as much luck…)

* * * *

40 minutes gone

Duplica: We need to dig!

(Akari has finally found the place, a kid had sat on where the X was, which was labelled, bad luck or good coincidence?)

Akari: (digging) I…hate…moles…

(Akari manages to retrieve the final pictures, Evangelion's **Asuka** and **Christian** as Akari begins to head back. They need to make it back together, and sadly, Akari can't go full speed…)

Duplica: I'm really really really sorry!

Akari: Come on, let's just get there…

* * * *

(Shot of 'base', outside the restaurant. Yukino is there, already Kensuke and Naoko have returned, and Rika and Chiriko are just coming up on the port bow…)

Kensuke: Ahoy!

(Rika hands the pictures to Yukino who then hugs Naoko in victory. 20 minutes left however and three teams still need to return…)

Chiriko: Will they come?

Kensuke: I'm sure they will…

(5 minutes later)

Kensuke: …O.K, I'm not so sure…

Haley: Sorry we're late!

Kensuke: …I'm back to being sure!

(Haley and Haitani have made it back from the railway lines, with their pictures in hand. Which means they need to wait for Yolei/Ken and Duplica/Akari)

(Shots of said two teams, Ken and Yolei are pretending that a Drimogemon is hunting after them and heading back as quickly as possible, whilst Duplica and Akari are going only as fast as Duplica is letting her. It's going to be tight…)

(58 minutes gone…)

Haitani: Still so sure now?

Kensuke: Oh shut up.

Yolei: WE'RE HERE!

(Yolei and Ken are coming up and Yukino smiles and gets the photos, as Yolei collapses…much to Ken's dismay…into Haley's arms…)

Yolei: Too…much…running…

Naoko: But our fastest isn't here…

Kensuke: Where's Akari?

(They search high above hill looking for the Cosmo Beauty and the Ditto Mistress, but no sign…until…)

Akari: (off screen) We're coming!

Rika: Akari! Duplica! Come on!

Chiriko: You're so close, don't fail us now!

(We see Duplica and Akari coming into tow, Duplica looks exhausted, Akari edging her on as she tries her best…she nearly collapses at one point, but continues struggling. Finally, she gets to base with Akari and they hand the photographs….)

Yukino: (looks at watch) 10 seconds late.

Haley: What?

Akari: For 10 seconds, we lose?

Yukino: Sorry, it was to be back in an hour, and you made it in 1 hour and 10 seconds…(points at her watch), see Mickey's hand?

(A few sweatdrop, but most are just disappointed)

Akari: Dup-chan?

(Duplica hands Akari her 'house' as a few of the other contestants try to get it off her, but it's disappointment and suspicion…)

__

Ken: A Cosmo Beauty failing in something like that? That is surprising…

Yolei: I like Akari a lot, but I've always been a tad suspicious about her…maybe behind that pretty face is a mole ready to pounce…

Kensuke: For the first time, I'm considering Duplica as a suspect after this. Akari…people forgot that it could be an easy excuse that she's an athlete, but someone could have been dragging her down…

* * * *

Haley: So…

Yolei: It's just weird. Is the mole on one of those two, but…oh cripes, talk to you later k?

Haley: Sure.

(Haley goes off as Naoko and Kensuke round the corner are talking…)

Kensuke: It's hard that you can suspect your friend…

Naoko: I know. Rika is the least obvious mole I can think of…but that's probably what propels her to the top of the list.

Kensuke: On my side, it's seems the most obvious are the mole! I'm going wrong somewhere!

(The two laugh as Yolei says hello and goes by….and literally bumps into Ken)

Ken: So, what do you think?

Yolei: I think being in space has effected your brain. 

Ken: Akari seems too obvious…I've wondered about someone like Kensuke…

Yolei: Kensuke a mole? I doubt it…Akari is a stronger possibility.

Ken: (slightly angry) I guess you told Haley that didn't you…

Yolei: Huh?

Ken: (sighs) Come on, it's obvious you guys have some sort of an alliance…are you telling him the same things I'…

Yolei: Hold it Ken! Don't you trust me. Sure Haley and I are friends, we talk strategy, and yes, he's so cute…but…

Ken: In this game, I don't trust anyone…even you.

Yolei: Ken, wait!

(Too late, he's gone…)

__

Yolei: I guess this double jeopardy was going to come sooner or later…

(Whilst some talk strategy, others…)

Duplica: (German accent) We know you're in there Miss Kanzaki! Surrender the house now and no-one gets hurt!

Akari: (Hiding in her Akari House) No….I'm so embarrasssed!!!!

Duplica: Hmmph, very well, you resist us. Then we'll have to use force…(snaps her fingers)…

(Cue Haitani with a goofy grin, flanked by Rika and Chiriko)

Duplica: You may torture at will.

(All of them bring out…the feather dusters…)

Akari: NO…KEEP AWAY!

(Too late, she's a goner…)

* * * *

(Despite Akari's best efforts, they remove the Akari house from her and are ready for a bit of déjà vu. It's another restaurant challenge, but this time…)

Yukino: Ah, nice to have a ryokan next to a restaurant, and I hope some of you have an empty stomach, because two of you are going to have a fun challenge, worth £10,000. The other 8 have to prepare you with or without any prior skills…because after Survivor, I think some of you had so much fun crossdressing…

Naoko: Oh…

Chiriko: …no!

Yukino: …it was so nice, we felt we should do it twice! For this challenge, we are setting two of you to go out on a date…with someone of the opposite sex. However, the catch is…the two people in question are gay…

Haitani: These challenges are getting weirder…

Yukino: …to do this challenge, we need two victims…I mean volunteers to be the dates…however…

(Yukino brings in a selection of cosmetic equipment, make up, perfumes, deodrants, clothes, etc.)

Yukino: …the challenge is this. A guy will have to dress as a girl and vice versa, to entertain their dates. The challenge is for the person you're entertaining to not notice you are a guy/girl. So if Haitani has to do it, there would be a girl opposite him, who was a lesbian, but he couldn't let on he was a guy…and considering who he is, that would be impossible…

Haitani: Thanks a lot!

Yukino: So, first, we need two people who you think would act best as a girl and a guy…

(This decision becomes difficult, and quite embarrassing. The 'guy' gets chosen after begging and pleading…)

Kensuke/Haitani: Please sirs we don't want to do it!

Ken: Besides, I think only one of you two could pull it off…

(Haley and Chiriko both sweatdrop…)

Haley: Jankenpon?

Chiriko: What's that?

Haley: (sigh) Never mind…

Ken: Chiriko did it well at Survivor, you didn't mind then…

Kensuke: (teasing) Besides, I bet Rika would find it quite cute…

(Chiriko blushes, but eventually nods…)

Chiriko: O.K…

(The girls however, are finding it much more tricky, as of the five girls, three of them are being considered…)

Yolei: But you did it at Survivor!

Naoko: But she's the master of disguise!

Duplica: And she's the one that looks most like a…

Yolei: (evil) Care to rephrase that?

Duplica: (sweatdrops) Er…sorry?

Rika/Akari: This is getting ridiculous…

Yolei: Anyway, Naoko…I think it would be better if Duplica did it really anyway…

Duplica: Hey who dec…

Naoko: Sure!

Rika: That's settled…

Akari: Come on, let's get her suited up!

(The 4 girls leave…)

Duplica: Guys…guys…aw nuts…

* * * *

Yukino: After a unilateral decision…

Chiriko/Duplica: Unfair!

Yukino: …now it's up to you guys to dress them up as best as you can! The girls have to dress up Chiriko, whilst the guys have to dress up Duplica…and nothing too perverted, they are both just 13 after all…

Kensuke/Haitani: WHY WERE YOU LOOKING…

Yolei/Akari: …AT US?

Yukino: (innocently) No reason! You've got an hour and a bit to turn Chiriko and Duplica into fine members of their opposite sex…good luck ladies and gentlemen!

(As she rushes to get a front row seat to laugh…er, I mean view the spectacle, you can tell that Chiriko didn't realise what he's getting into…)

Yolei: Now, we'll be gentle honest…

Chiriko: (sweats…) Help…

(Chiriko's hair is let down from his ponytail. Chiriko's features are on the Naozumi range, they are already quite girl-like, so the girls have to simply help make it more so…Chiriko's hair let down is a good start, and Rika blushes…)

Naoko: My, he is quite cute isn't he Rika? Maybe I should try to steal him from ya…

Rika/Chiriko: NAOKO!

Akari: No moving, make-up is hard to do…

(Akari puts on make up as Yolei figures out what Chiriko should wear. On the guys side, it's a delicate touch as they try to turn Duplica into a guy…without doing anything that would warrant a mallet smack, these Pokemon girls are dangerous no da…)

Ken: We've got to somehow get those pig-tails back…

Duplica: Don't cut them please!!!

Haitani: Don't be difficult Miss Imite…anyone a good hairdresser?

(Silence…)

Haitani: Looks like the death sentence has been lifted…

(Duplica lets her hair down, and Haley tries not to blush too much, as they have the tough job of tying her back making her look boyish…)

Kensuke: We need to…well…you know…cover them up…

Duplica: DO you want me to hit you?

Kensuke: No ma'am!

(Haley, surprising good with tying the pig-tails…maybe he's done it before…^_^…has put a band around Duplica's hair. The guys also decide to try and hide the long hair, they need to put a big jacket on…)

(Back to the girls…)

Naoko: This is fun!

Yolei: Not too much eyeliner Rika…

Rika: Hai!

Chiriko: I've decided 21st century fun is very…weird…

Akari: O.K, lipstick is done!

Yolei: Let's have a look…(swoons)…so cute!

Akari: Not yet, I'm going to braid his hair now, make 'her' real authentic…

Rika: (whispering) I'm sorry about this…but you do look cute…

(As Chiriko blushes, Duplica fidgets…)

Duplica: I'm used to putting my own costumes on…

Haley: Sorry miss…

Duplica: (smiles) You're O.K Haley, I trust you.

Haitani/Kensuke/Ken: And us?

Duplica: (smiles) No comment.

(They all sigh as they get back to work, the thick jacket being the choice not only to try and hide Duplica's hair, despite Haley's decent job, and also to hide the obvious problem…)

Duplica: This is going to be so hot…

Kensuke: O.K, that should be O.K!

(The finished articles aren't that bad really…Chiriko's braided hair and cute face are fine, the main problem is the fact he's a bit uneasy in the modern clothing put out of a shirt and jeans (he refused the skirt idea)…also Yolei decided to put a bra on him, the main problem being the flat chest…)

(…as for Duplica, Haley's great bobbing and tucking in Duplica's long hair makes her hair style like Hibiki Amawa's. The thick jacket should hide her figure occampanied by jeans. But now, there is one more problem…)

Yukino: On the outside, they are fine…but what about the voices? They now have a costly option if they want the total job….

(The team is gathered together as Yukino brings in a special guest, **Ruru **or **Ba-chan **from **I My Me! Strawberry Eggs!** She brings out two plates with locket like items on them…)

Ruru: These are voice disrupters. My tenant Amawa uses them to disguise his voice as his job as a kyoshi. These will help you more in the test…however, they come at a cost. 1,000 pound each.

(Decision: Do Chiriko and Duplica want to take the chance?)

Rika: Can you do a girl's voice?

Chiriko: I'll try and copy yours…

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Shouldn't be too hard, they have the same Jap seiyuu)

Naoko: It's a 1000 pounds…is it that bad?

Yolei: I think no, it's not that bad. It's worth it for 10,000. Duplica I think will be fine, but I think we won't any chances…

(Chiriko agrees and they sacrifice £1,000 (Total kitty: £81,500). On the other hand…)

Ken: Are you sure? I don't mind losing £1,000 if you want to be completely sure…

Duplica: I'm an actress by trade…although admittingly I normally do pokemon impressions…

Ken: So what's the problem?

Duplica: Guys…it's your decision…Haley?

Haley: Ummm…I think we should get the voice thing.

Kensuke: Second.

Haitani: Third…

Duplica: You guys trust me that much huh? (sigh) Fine…just for you guys.

(Duplica also accepted the voice changer. (Total kitty: £80,500) It will be worth it IF they win…)

* * * *

__

Yukino: Their challenge now is to sit and wait. Chiriko, renamed Chirai, and Duplica, renamed Ditomi, now have to enjoy a date with someone of the opposite gender, but prefer the same gender. The challenge: To last an hour without giving away their real gender.

(Shot of the other 8, in pairs sitting at different tables nearby. At the north table, is Rika and Haley. At the east, it's Naoko and Kensuke. At the south, it's Yolei and Ken. At the west, it's Haitani and Akari.)

__

Yukino: Everyone else also have a part, they must not reveal that they are there to watch, and just enjoy the night. It's a free meal at this sushi restaurant, based on the franchise of the Mizuki family from the first episode of GTO…stupid advertisements…

* * * *

(On one side, in view of North and East, is where 'Chirai' is. In view of West and South, is where 'Ditomi' is.)

Chiriko: (voice sounding very much like Rika now) I hope I don't mess up…

__

Chiriko: Again, all this experience, it's weird how the world's will change…

(Suddenly a girl enters to the table…dark red hair, white blouse and long blue skirt. Chiriko looks up and the girl does have a smiling face…)

Girl: Hello there! Sorry I'm late…

Chiriko: Oh that's O.K! I just got here myself…

Girl: I know, I was told this was a blind date, geez, if my friends ever saw this…oh sorry, I haven't told you my name! Akane Kasuga, nice to meet you!

(**Akane Kasuga: Kimagure Orange Road)**

Chiriko: Hello, and I'm Chi…Chirai Doukon!

Akane: Doukon, that's Chinese right? Wow, you speak Japanese so well!

Chiriko: That's fine and thank you for saying that!

(Whilst 'Chirai' gets to talk with Akane, if he saw who was entertaining 'Ditomi', the game may be over already…)

(A man in a blue/grey Chinese uniform is chatting well to the Ditto girl, his dark blue hair swivelling almost like a girls…)

Duplica: (nervous) So how would you like me to address you as…

Man: Oh sorry, I'm Ryuen, but everyone calls me Nuriko!

(**Nuriko: Fushigi Yugi)**

__

Duplica: This is not good…I saw Chiriko in the watching of Miaka's video…and I saw what happened to him…it was hard to stay professional knowing what happens to the poor guy…

Nuriko: Hey relax, it's not like we're going to marry you or anything…it's just a nice day out, although how I got here is anyone's guess, I was at a…

Duplica: ..hotel?

Nuriko: Yep, and…hey, how did you know?

Duplica: (thinking) Crap. (out loud) It's just a common area around here, hotels and I heard you were from ancient China…

Nuriko: Oh right, so you got info on me…well, (haughty voice) it doesn't matter, as long as the Emperor Hotohori is watching me and getting jealous…

Duplica: (sweatdropping) Er….

(As the two are 'entertaining', the rest are watching on. They also can't interfere in the game, but for them, it's a nice free deluxe sushi combo for each of them…)

Rika: (giggles) Chi-chan is getting embarrassed by this girl…

Haley: (embarrassed himself) I can see why…this Akane girl is a bit…talkative…aggressive…

(Any comments about how it reminds them of another Akane will be stricken from the record…)

(…however, Akane's sharp eyes have noticed something with Chirai…)

Akane: Hey there, you've got cuts in your chest clothing…

Chiriko: Huh? (sees and gulps) Um…how did that happen? 

Akane: Are you O.K, do you want me to fix them?

Chiriko: (red) Um…n-n-n-no, that's already madam…

Akane: Ah, a polite young lady, I can see that…no more than 13 I'd guess…

(A mental sigh of relief from the Suzaku Warrior as the 'date' continues. He was almost caught…because of some cuts to his clothing? Suspicious…)

Naoko: Chiriko dodged a bullet there…

Kensuke: (scoffing down some sushi) More please…

Naoko: (sweatdrops) Kensuke…

(South and West don't seem to be paying much attention to Ditomi and Nuriko…)

Yolei: WOW, A DATE WITH KEN AT AN EXPENSIVE RESTAURANT…IS THIS MY FUTURE?

Ken: As long as you're paying…

Yolei: (humphs) Ruin my parade why don't ya?

(If you think Yolei is bad…)

Haitani: Shirai, you poor sap! I'm here at a sushi restaurant with a beautiful girl and you're…well not…

(Whilst Akari is not into violence…)

Akari: SHUT UP! If they find out we're with them, we're screwed!

Haitani: Gomen! But still…

(Another few minutes pass, and suddenly, Duplica is feeling uncomfortable…)

Nuriko: Are you all right young man?

Duplica: Huh…oh yes, I'm fine…

Nuriko: Don't scrunch in pain, your face is as cute as a girls. As cute as young Chiriko's…

(A sneeze occurs on the other side of the restaurant…)

Nuriko: Hmm…someone's got a cold.

Duplica: (blushing) Um…yes…

__

Duplica: It's bad enough that I know what happens to Nuriko…but someone had the smart ideas of strapping up my…well, you know…and it is hurting like heck now!!! And the jacket…

Nuriko: You're sweating badly, you want to take that jacket off?

Duplica: Ummm…no, it's O.K, I've just got a bit of a chill that's all…

Nuriko: (shrugs) O.K then.

(35 minutes have gone, and so far so good…until…disaster.)

Akane: Thanks for the meal!

Chiriko: So…want to talk?

Akane: Sure! 

(However, she bends down and her glass of wine falls over an unsuspecting Chiriko…onto the voice modulator…)

Chiriko: (normal voice) Oh are you…(realises and tries to get his voice like before, desperately trying to imitate Rika)…um, I meant are you O.K…

(It seems like Akane hasn't noticed…but the wine seems to have disrupted the electronics of the system)

Akane: Oh, it's O.K…it's my stupid…no, I better not tell you that, it's a family secret.

Chiriko: Oh, that's O.K…

Akane: Are you alright? You're voice seems to be a bit different…

Chiriko: (sweatdrops) Sorry, I think it's must have been the cheese, a bit rough on my throat…

Akane: All right then, so…

(Chiriko has survived…for now…)

40 minutes

Yolei: So, how they doing?

Ken: I think she's on breaking point…

(Whilst Nuriko has been behaving like a perfect gentleman, Duplica has been struggling the whole night, the guys may have overdid it a bit…)

Duplica: I feel like I'm going to faint…

Nuriko: Hey, don't collapse, are you really coming down with something?

Duplica: (tries to put on a good façade) It's O.K…I don't want to spoil your evening with my conditions.

Nuriko: Still…

Duplica: I'll be fine for the rest of the night, honest!

Nuriko: If you say so…although I do think you should take that jacket off…

(Duplica cringes…)

(Back to Chiriko)

Rika: I guess the voice thing broke…

Haley: …but he's still holding his own…

(However, the hole in his shirt is about to become a big problem, as the stain has grown…and something has become very obvious…)

Akane: Hey…um, don't be embarrassed but…

Chiriko: Yes?

Akane: Are you…kinda flat…

(On the next table, Kensuke spits out his drink with laughter. Naoko tries to reprimand him, but it's too late, Akane has heard it…)

Akane: Hey, what's so funny about that? You shouldn't be eavesdropping on anyone…

Naoko: Oh, look what you've done now Kensuke!

Kensuke: I-I-I'm sorry miss…

(Haley and Rika)

Rika: Naoko-chan…

Haley: They can't give anything away…

(And that isn't the only problem…)

Duplica: Is…there a problem?

(Duplica, out of sheer torture has been forced to take the jacket off. Whilst she has 'strapped herself' up a la Ukyo, Nuriko's stare is putting her into an intense gaze…)

Nuriko: You look…kinda small now…and more of a girl than a guy…then again, you can never judge by appearances…

Duplica: Oh…er….well…(wipes sweat)…um…

(Yolei and Ken)

Yolei: Grrrr…either she's the mole or she's an idiot!

Ken: Calm down, Yolei, calm…oh never mind…

Nuriko: There has been a few disturbances here…those guys with glasses have been making disturbances…

Yolei: (pissed beyond belief) I'M NOT A GUY!

Nuriko: (sweatdrops) You weren't supposed to hear that…

(Yolei swinging a chair as Ken in vain tries to stop her)

Yolei: I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T HEAR!

Duplica: YOLEI, STOP!

(Crap…)

Duplica: Er…

Nuriko: (confused) Huh? You know her…

(She's blew it. But at the same time…)

(Chiriko steps forward to try and calm the situation between Akane and Kensuke, and his shirt falls slightly to reveal a very flat chest…even Lina Inverse is stacked compared here…)

Akane: (a la Miaka) No…breasts…YOU'RE A GUY?!!

(A double failure at roughly the same time…the teams sweatdrop in unison, as this challenge is a failure.)

****

CHALLENGE FAILED

Yolei: LET ME AT 'EM! 

Akari: Oh yeah Yolei, you think you can beat Nuriko? What did Chiriko say?

Nuriko: Chiriko's here…*snaps fingers*, ah yes, the Animole guys!

Chiriko: (round corner) That you Nuriko?

Nuriko: Yep, it's me sweetheart. 

(Nuriko and Chiriko hug as Akane also comes round…)

Akane: Ah, I'm sorry about this…

Rika: It's O.K, no harm was done…except to Yolei by the looks…

Haley: …and sounds…

Rika/Haley/Chiriko: …of it!

Yolei: No fair!

Haitani: Ah well…it's another momento of my trip, being kissed by Mutsumi-san and going on a date with Akari-chan…

Akari: IT'S WASN'T A DATE!!!

Yukino: What, you wanted to pair you up with Ichimatsu?

Akari: (stops) O.K…good point…

Kensuke: Who's Ichimatsu?

(Akari remains silent, but whilst mingling goes on, what has happened is simple. The mole won this game…)

* * * *

(After thanking Nuriko and Akane, the group meet outside the restaurant where Yukino gives them the final 'briefing')

Yukino: Well, it's been a disaster for you guys, but a victory for the mole. With only £3,000 won this episode the mole seems to be back in business. And now we head back to the hotel where one of you will be discarded from the deck, as we approach half way through the series. Make sure it isn't one of you with your 'Universe Of The Four Gods' scripts, and use your notes and alliances to perfection. Because this will be one of you guys last stands.

(Yukino heads off as it's time for the game to go in their heads…)

(Shots of Naoko comparing notes first with Kensuke, and then with Rika, who in turn, looks over with Chiriko, the two looking comfy on a futon.)

(We see Yolei with Ken, as Akari and Duplica join them. Yolei secretly heads off for a rendez-vous with Haley, much to Ken's suspicion and annoyance)

(See Haitani still in dream land despite Kensuke's elbow jabbing, as the remaining 10 know the numbers are gradually shortening…)

__

Naoko: There was so much possible sabotage. How did Chiriko get a rip, did he do it himself or did one of the girls do it? Did I even do it…I've never been that good at sowing…

Yolei: The suspicion of the mole always seems to lead either to the most obvious or the least obvious. The running game we failed because our fittest person failed to get back in time, but is that the case or was it something else?

Ken: The only reason we won the first challenge was that because Akari and I let them. Despite what I said, and yes, I still suspect Akari, but it has to be someone delaying the Trailmon, it's just has to be…

* * * *

(_Shot of Akari doing the quiz…Question 1, Did the Mole ride the Trailmon? She clicks 'Yes')_

Akari: I still have suspicions about Ken, but I'm inclined to think Yolei and Haley are somehow connected to being the mole. Haley is a quiet one, whilst Yolei out and brash. Different, but both possible mole faces.

(Next is Rika, on Question 2, 'Does the mole have a representative for AS5?' She clicks 'Yes')

Rika: The feeling is that Chiriko isn't the mole…I also don't think Duplica or Akari are the mole. I refuse to believe Naoko is the mole, and I've discounted Kensuke and Haitani as the mole. Which leaves three people, Ken, Yolei and Haley. I feel it's one of these three…

(Haley is next, question 3- 'Did the mole get a person correct on the Trailmon challenge? After a long think, he clicks 'No –the mole was bike riding…)

Haley: I'm inclined to think the mole is Akari. I've got a strong suspicion it could be her, at times she can be brilliant and at others…well…

(Question 4 and Naoko is up. She is asked 'Does the moles show have a character voiced by Aya Hisakawa in it?' Being the otaku she is, she thinks and answers 'Yes')

Naoko: Rika-chan…are you being fooled or are you fooling? I hate to suspect Rika but it doesn't seem the least obvious…although it's her 'boyfriend' I'm more suspicious of, especially the way the shirt was ripped…

(Number 5 with Kensuke trying to remember 'What was the word that the moles team were finding?' He goes for broke and hits 'GROUND')

Kensuke: Duplica I thought was just a happy-go-lucky girl, however, she is obviously a deeper character than I thought and the way I think of it, she has made plenty of mistakes, but it seems too obvious. Maybe that's why I'm going for her, it's a perfect double bluff. I still suspect Akari as well a bit though, it's more 70-30 in Duplica's favor.

(Number 6 is Yolei's turn, and she got 'Who was the moles partner in that challenge?' She thinks and types in 'Chiriko')

Yolei: Rika and Chiriko sitting in a tree…yeah yeah. Chiriko or Rika, it's one of those two, I can feel it. Rika is the token girl you can't believe is the mole, whilst Chiriko is the genius who can outwit anyone in seconds. I don't know if he's outwitted me yet though…especially if he is, as I suspect, the mole…

(Question 7, 'What channel in the UK is the moles show on?' is giving Haitani a bit of difficult. He goes for 'Sky One')

Haitani: If Rika is the mole, she did a quiet job today. The noisy people and saboteurs were Duplica, Akari, Naoko and Haley…not a good idea to spread answers now…

(Question 8, for Ken this time, 'Where was the mole sitting in the crossdressing challenge?' He goes for 'North')

Ken: Rika…and Haley. There is something that a shy character shows which seems to hook you into thinking he or she is the mole. Haley in particular however is getting more and more suspect…

(Question 9, Duplica has the question of 'Who is the main hero/heroine of the mole's show?' She puts in 'Sakura')

Duplica: Naoko seemed to be in her element in the Trailmon challenge but seemed to do poorly on it. Also, Yolei rose from the grave and yes, I messed up…but was that for me to do thanks to Yolei's actions?

(Finally, Chiriko on the final question, 'Who is the mole?')

Chiriko: Eyes have been looking around, and I think I can safely eliminate half of the team. This focuses on 5 more though of course, but Ken…Ken or Akari I think, mainly of the way I found out on the bike ride. Yes, they let us go…but a mole's job isn't just to sabotage, it's to convince others you aren't sabotaging.

* * * *

(The ryokan is lit and in the main room, Yukino is smiling as the dozen minus two are waiting for their fates to be sealed…)

Yukino: Well guys, 6 down, 10 to go, and tonight, one more will be added. So who will be unlucky seven?

(The team are silent. We can see Chiriko between Rika and Naoko, both the girls looking nervous.)

Yukino: You have £80,500 now, and half way through. Not bad, but the mole did the damage in this episode with only a bit added. Let's see what happened as tomorrow comes. 

(Shot of Duplica, Akari and Kensuke, all nervous. Haitani is trying to look cool, whilst Ken, Yolei and Haley are placid.)

Yukino: The results are in, the elimination has begun.

(Ready, go!)

Yukino: We'll do it in reverse order this time, so Yolei, you're first.

(Yolei nods, trying to remain calm as Yukino types her name in, 'YOLEI')

(Flashes…green. Yolei breathes a sigh of relief as Ken pats her hand and Haley smiles.)

Yukino: Rika.

(The first CCS girl closes her eyes as 'RIKA' is typed in.)

(Flashes green, as Rika opens her eyes, smiles and gets hugged by Naoko. Chiriko seems embarrassed but eventually the two hug as well…)

Yukino: What about your teammate? Naoko.

(Naoko nods, hoping that wasn't bad luck with Yukino typing in 'NAOKO')

(Fortunately, it wasn't, as it flashes green, Kensuke gives Naoko a thumbs up and Rika hugs her back.)

Yukino: Kensuke.

(The Eva rep nods, hoping for the best as the computer and Yukinon do their thing (no that wasn't a typo, it's a nickname of hers), 'KENSUKE')

(Flashes green as Kensuke simply smiles, knowing he's staying in the game longer…)

Yukino: 5 down, it's one of you five. Is it you Ken?

(The former Emperor nods as three letters are typed in quickly, 'KEN')

(Flashes green, making one pervert, one actress, one child prodigy and one Cosmo Beauty starting to sweat…)

Yukino: Oh dear…Haitani?

(Haitani is gritting his teeth as his letters 'HAITANI' are passed through Yukino's laptop…)

(Flashes…red. Haitani sighs.)

Yukino: Haitani, time to go.

Haitani: Ladies and gentlemen, the sex apocalypse has left the building…

(Haitani shakes hands with all his competitors, and no, he doesn't have a Keitaro slip-up moment with Akari. We'll give the guy his dignity on his leave…)

__

Akari: He was weird, weird and weird again…or was he perverted? Either way, it didn't matter…

Kensuke: He was always ready to get beaten into oblivion, and it always brought out a smile out of anyone. I guess he was the comic relief, but credit for him lasting so long when his friend went so early…

Yolei: Aw, now who can I hit?

(Haitani takes his leave from the ryokan as Skuld is ready outside)

Yukino: Rough night?

Haitani: Maybe…

Yukino: Sad to go?

Haitani: Yeah, but it's been a blast. I've been with cute girls, done things I've never thought about, been with cute girls, flown to a Moon and been with cute girls!

Yukino: (sweatdrops) I'm beginning to see why you didn't last too well…

Haitani: …but you're the cutest of them a…

(Suddenly Skuld may not need to teleport him back, as Yukino's fist has sent Haitani a one way trip to Hinata…but it was the mole that gave him the early kick.)

* * * *

And then there were 9!

There should be a poll about Animole coming up on the mailing list to see what you think of the fic, the characters and the suspicions.

As we are half way now, the people who are still eligible for the prize will be mentioned in my next e-mail, so if you're in that list, you can still win a couple of DVD's of your choice…or mangas…or CD's…depends what you've got I guess…

O.K, and now, I think I need to return to writing my Ranma fic…adios!

__ __


	10. NPika March

****

ANIMOLE 

The N-Pika March

This episode marks episode 8 out of 14, meaning we are past the half way mark in trying to discover who the mole is. So who is it? 

It seems like last week was just a hitch for the person currently with the most votes…but we do have a new leader.

****

POLLS

**Yolei: 33% Chiriko/Akari: 20% Duplica/Rika: 13% ** ****

* * * *

(Yukino steps out of the ryokan, seeming bright and early. She introduces the latest chapter…)

Yukino: The first trick to discovering a mole…don't get distracted. Haitani Masayuki sadly didn't follow this rule, his old ways coming back to haunt him, and consequently getting his butt booted back to Hinata, in the only way they can. Now 9 remain, and soon, we'll make it 8. Who will be the half-way cut…only one person knows that they aren't…the mole.

****

Remaining contestants (eliminated ones not in bold);

Akari Kanzaki – Cosmo Beauty – Battle Athletes Victory

Chiharu Mihara – Student/Cheerleader – Card Captor Sakura

****

Chiriko – Suzaku warrior and researcher – Fushigi Yuugi

Cody Hida – Digidestined of Knowledge and Reliability – Digimon 02

****

Duplica Imite – Actress and Ditto Master – Pokémon

Giselle Dexter – Valedictorian – Pokémon

Haitani Masayuki – College Pervert – Love Hina

Haley Mabiki – Navigator – Nadesico: Prince Of Darkness

Ken Ichijoji – Digidestined of Kindness – Digimon 02

Kensuke Aida – Otaku – Neon Genesis Evangelion

Naoko Yanagisawa – Student/Horror Otaku – Card Captor Sakura

Rika Sasaki – Student/Model Housewife – Card Captor Sakura

Shampoo – Amazon – Ranma ½

Shirai Kimiaki – College Pervert – Love Hina

Touji Suzuhara – Bionic Man – Neon Genesis Evangelion

****

Yolei Inoue – Digidestined of Love and Sincerity – Digimon 02

* * * *

(With 9 remaining, hustle and bustle has been more limited, and the remaining contestants are working well with each other in getting up, and preparing breakfast. With the game players now starting to thin, the group are starting to become closer together…)

Kensuke: There you go Haley my man…

Haley: Thank you!

(Shot of Kensuke and Chiriko on cooking duty…Chiriko more adapt at it than you'd think, whilst the rest of the team are just chatting in general, and trying to keep their minds off the game…)

Akari: …so I enter the room, and the first thing I see is a cow!

Yolei: Would that be the animal…or your roomate?

Akari: Well actually…(realises what she said) Yolei, that was mean! Kris is nice, just…

Naoko: Obsessive?

Akari: Yep, that'll do.

Ken: Kensuke, I'll give you credit, you're a pretty good cook…

Rika: Chi-chan, how did you make Chinese cuisine out of rice, eggs and radish?

Chiriko: (blushes) Practice.

Duplica: Well, keep it up, this is excellent!

(Sadly, breakfast is cut off early this morning, as Yukino barges in)

Yukino: Good morning everyone!

All: Morning!

Yukino: Well, I'm afraid it's time to say goodbye here, because we've got a challenge coming, and I hope none of you are afraid of heights…

Naoko: Heights? 

Yukino: Yep, heights, because we've got not one, but two challenges on heights today, so buckle up guys…

(The team of 9 begin cleaning up, as they have a couple of challenges to prepare for. It might be fun, but when they are ready, it's all business…)

* * * *

(Shot of the team now travelling to a new city, and when they learn of the location, Akari seems a bit indifferent…)

Akari: Hokkaido?

__

Akari: Hokkaido is my home town, it's where everything began and ended for me…the death of my mother, fulfilling the promise to go to University Satellite, becoming Cosmo Beauty…I know we are nearly 3000 years behind, but it's still a feeling of nostalgia and home for me…

(Shot of Skuld taking the 'quick route', they could get by vehicle of course, but we don't have anyone who can drive…plus we couldn't get any cameos in time…)

(The team suddenly realise what the height part of the challenge entailed. There are hot air balloons everywhere…)

Rika: Pretty!

Yukino: Well, they aren't hear for decoration because my friends, I have a challenge for you, and it is worth £10,000. Every year in Kanto, millions of Butterfree trainers release their Butterfree for them to find a mate for the breeding season. You won't be doing that, but it's time for some butterfree catching.

(Yukino indicates the pokeballs in front of her)

Yukino: We paid…well Chris paid…a lot of money for these Master Balls, but they are designed to catch anything that you throw at, Dragonites, Mewtwos, Celebii's, etc. For this challenge, you'll need to catch some free moving Butterfrees…up there.

(Yukino indicates the balloons)

Yukino: This challenge requires intense aim and concentration as the Butterfree like to move about whilst in the air and from the sky, it can be very difficult…and to win the challenge, you need to capture 5 Butterfree. You will all go as individuals in this challenge, one at a time. Any questions?

(Silence as they digest this information)

Yukino: (smiles) That's why I like to see…O.K, who wants to go first?

(Silence…)

Yukino: Oh thanks for that…(sweatdrops)

(Eventually, they bring Haley to going first. Meanwhile, Naoko is entertaining everyone with one of her fabled scary stories…)

Naoko: …and as the balloon travelled up, the air seemed to implode, as the night sky came above everyone. The stars were shining, yet the air continued to compress…

(Shot of Kensuke amazed, Rika smiling, Chiriko confused, Yolei chuckling, Ken sweatdropping, Duplica sighing and Akari scared out of her wits…)

Chiriko: (whispering) Does Naoko like this sort of thing?

Rika: (smiling) Naoko-chan just like scary stories…

Chiriko: I think she should meet the Seiryu Seven, then real fear could be shown…

(Anyway, Haley is up as the first to take on the Butterfree catching challenge. He gets just one shot at it, so he has to get it right. Fortunately Butterfree whilst friendly, aren't too intelligent, so they could come up close to him…or not. It depends how lucky he can be…)

(That is…if it wasn't for our guest cameo…)

Yukino: You may release the first butterfree!

(The person doing the job is **Bugsy,** a famed bug trainer/gym leader, and his Butterfree are extremely well trained, enough to make Haley's job very difficult, and indeed all the others as well…)

Haley: O.K…let's do this…you've learned aiming enough times…they shouldn't be too…

(A Butterfree appears and begins to float around the balloon as Haley literaly goes round in circles as the Butterfree floats in and out…)

Haley: …tough. Me and my big mouth.

(Haley kneels down and tries to keep his eye on the Butterfree, who begins to drift out…Haley throws the pitch…)

(…and misses by about a foot.)

Haley: Oh dear.

(Shot of the group, some still listening to Naoko, others watching the challenge.)

Rika: Poor Haley…

Yukino: One fail. Whose next?

(After dragging her away (by Akari), Naoko is the next volunteer. Haley comes down disappointed…)

Haley: Sorry guys…

Yolei: Don't worry, this does look tough…

Ken: Watch Naoko do it now…

(Yolei and Haley both facefault, but turn to watch anyway…)

(Naoko is watching carefully, and pretty much admiring the view. Naoko waits until a Butterfree is as close as possible. Whilst Naoko doesn't have the best pitchers arm in the world, her aim is good and it just tags the Butterfree on the lower wing, a good enough hit to be dragged into the master ball. Naoko yips it up)

(Back on the floor, Ken smirks as Haley looks on disappointed. Yolei turns to Ken, a bit surprised)

__

Yolei: Can't be…

(Next is Kensuke. He waves as he rises up to get the next Butterfree, at least he hopes…)

Rika: Well done Naoko-chan!

Naoko: Aw shucks, it was easy!

Duplica: How natural was it to use a pokeball?

Naoko: It was weird, it was like a powerful force could suck yourself in…hey, that's a good topic for…

(Chiriko and Rika quickly cover her mouth…)

Duplica: Good thinking guys.

Chiriko: No problem. Besides, you should know how to use those things well right?

Duplica: Er…erm…actually I've never used one.

Rika: Huh?

Duplica: (embarrassed) Both my pokemon don't live in pokeballs…they sorta…followed me…

(Rika smiles despite the sweatdrop as Chiriko mumbles an 'aiya…')

(Kensuke, with no fear of heights needs to target a Butterfree. He's finding it quite simple, maybe from sight training, he seems to have a knack for this. With quick speed, he throws a pokeball and a direct hit scores for Team Mole. +2, -1)

Kensuke: Howzat!!!

Haley: Geez…everyone is making me look bad…

(As Kensuke goes down as Naoko is allowed to talk again, the next to go up is Yolei. As she does, Kensuke talks to his alliance partner)

Naoko: Score two for the two of us!

Kensuke: I know, it's such a unique feeling…then again, almost everything I've done has been very different…

__

Kensuke: I feel I can win this. Every challenge I want to step up to the plate and get a home run. I've got my mole suspicions ready and my target locked…

(On cue, both Naoko and Kensuke get their pads out, and compare notes. In the back, we see Rika and Chiriko also do so)

Chiriko: Let's see if Yolei fails or not…

Akari: Come on Yolei!

(Yolei, seems a bit distracted up there as she waits…and waits…and waits again for the perfect shot. Her aim is true…but her target is not as the Butterfree were waving around for too long or Yolei to get a true shot. +2, -2)

Duplica: (writing down) Yolei fail…

Akari: ..after waiting too long.

Together: Check.

(Yolei comes down, and doesn't even look at Ken or Haley, or anyone else. Rika is about to go over, but decides not to…)

(Chiriko goes next, again something new for him to do, as the technology of a simple hot air balloon is astounding. However, maybe the view is a bit too distracting for him…as Chiriko misses an easy Butterfree, as his pitch really needs work)

Chiriko: Awwww….+2, -3

Rika: Chi-chan…

(Chiriko comes down, disappointed, but Rika simply smiles as she does her turn. Chiriko simply watches her retreating figure…)

Akari: Oh, and watch as the hero watches the heroine sail into the sunet…

Duplica: …nothing but the beautiful girl to watch…

Akari/Duplica: (hugging each other) How romantic!

(Cue the mass facefault…)

(Rika however, is surprisingly adapt at the Butterfree catching. After watching the movements of the Butterfree, she finally gets on in a straight line and catches it without too many problems. +3, -3)

(As Rika comes down, a blushing Chiriko flanked by Akari and Duplica congratulate the girl)

Duplica: I'll leave you two adieu then…make sure they don't do anything they regret Akari!

Akari: K!

(Rika tries (and fails) to hide her blush)

Chiriko: Um…good work Rika…

Rika: Thank you.

(That's it? Nuts…oh, we've got a challenge? Right.)

(Duplica as mentioned actually isn't too experienced with Pokeballs, and it shows. Duplica doesn't get to grips with the movements of the Butterfree like Rika, and completely screws it. +3, -4. Just two left, Akari and Ken.)

Ken: I guess I'd bet…

Akari: No, I will now. I'm confident…

Ken: But…

(Too late. After Akari consoles Duplica, she heads off)

Kensuke: The pressures on now Ken…

Ken: Yeah…

(Akari didn't get to being Cosmo Beauty without a few skills…her aim is pretty good and her throw perfect. The speed catches the Butterfree by surprise before it's sucked it. Akari flashes a V-Sign as she comes down. +4, -4)

(Now, it's up to Ken…and he's nervous.)

__

Ken: I will admit, I liked it when Haley failed. But then Yolei did…and then I realised I'd better put my money where my mouth is…)

(Ken heads up as Haley looks on)

Haley: Is it me or…

Yolei: ..he's giving you a bit of a hard time?

Haley: Miss Y…I mean Yolei?

Yolei: He knows about our alliance…but I'm not completely sure why he's upset…I've been helping as much for both of you, I like you both…

Haley: Umm…maybe…

(But before Haley says anything, Ken is up as Bugsy releases the final Butterfree)

(Ken keeps his focus and closes his eyes. After a while, he snaps them open, and throws it…about a foot below the butterfree. He looks on in disbelief…)

Ken: Always worked in the movies…

(+4, -5 = CHALLENGE FAILED)

(Ken heads down to commerisations from the team, but it's a losing start for the team…well, except for one person.)

* * * *

(Shot of Yukino with an obviously disappointed team)

Yukino: (tutting) Not a good start my friends. Where was the suspicion? In the failures, in the successions or…in the fact that you didn't read the Butterfree's pattern?

(Yukino brings a Washu-diagram out)

Yukino: You see, the Butterfree always followed a similar path, initially of a simple straight line, and then of a wavy line which was much more difficult, and it was with no surprise that most of the failures came with the wavy. Was that a perfect ploy from one of you…maybe even a success coming for being a double bluff? Only time will tell…

(Yukino is now all smiles)

Yukino : …but for now, I hoped you enjoyed your first taste for heights, as we've got another height challenge, to catch up and it's worth £10,000 again. Just follow me to the cliff faces my friends…

__

Ken: I blew it. And I know I can't face Yolei now…

Yolei: Ken pretty much accused me of 'betraying' him the other night, and was pretty smug when Haley missed his throw. I hope I'm not thinking what I am thinking…

Duplica: What can I say? I just had as much experience with Pokeballs as the rest of them did…zip! And I screwed up!

Haley: I felt a bit bad when Yolei told me about her and Ken, it makes me feel guilty to them and to myself…

* * * *

(It's no rest for the wicked as after their first taste for heights, the team now having to act like a lemming and jump…)

Yukino: So now we are at a local cliff face here, so why are we here guys? This is why!

(Suddenly, a demonstration shows as just above the team,** Kunio** **Murai** from Great Teacher Onizuka leaps off the cliff into the waters below! A huge splash as the group gasp, as some obviously not relishing this challenge.)

Yukino: Don't worry, it's not a suicide challenge. It is the ancient art of cliff jumping, and as stated, worth £10,000. There are three varying heights of this cliff, 20ft, 30ft and 40ft. Between the 9 of you, you must choose a height and jump of it. To win the challenge, the combined total of your height must exceed 280ft. If you do that, you win the money. However, you won't learn of what your friends choose, so you won't know how well they've done…AND you can back out if you wish.

(The group are deadly quiet as they think it over…)

Yukino: I'll be back when you've decided…

(And as she leaves, from the sea below…)

Murai: HEY! SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!

* * * *

(Akari has bravely volunteered for the first jump. We see she has a card in her hands, which reveals which height she has chosen…)

Akari: I've chosen 40ft. I think a lot of the younger girls are very nervous about this, so we need as much height that we can get…

(The 40ft cliff face is shown in the north side, whilst 30ft is based on the west and 20ft on the east. Akari is led towards the north, whilst the others consider their options…)

Duplica: Akari will do it, no problem.

Haley: Maybe, but what of the others…

(Shot of Rika, very nervous, and has both Naoko and Chiriko trying to calm her down…)

Ken: You can't say that none of us are nervous…

Yolei: As long as we calm down, we can do this…

Kensuke: Come on Akari.

(Shot of Akari now on the cliff face. She has been instructed to do a running job and take a deep breath as she jumps and release as she jumps. Akari, despite being the Battle Athlete, is now having second thoughts…)

Akari: Geez…(wipes sweat)…this is higher than I thought…

(Akari crouches and does a few stretching exercises…she stands up and breathes in and out. Finally, she nods, and goes into the running starting position, almost like she's attempting a long jump)

Akari: Persistance…spirit…

(She runs)

Akari: …and GUTTTTTTSSSS!

(Which may be spilled if she lands wrong, but she makes the jump of 40ft with a loud splash…but not without side effects..^_^)

Akari: Whoa, my chest is burning…(sniffs)…and appears my nose is bleeding is well…

(Akari is picked up by the boat)

Akari: I'd better wipe this, don't want the others to see the blood…might put them off…

(Akari now can watch the others as inside the cave hideout, as they choice Kensuke to go next. The Eva man heads out, with his choice, also 40ft)

Kensuke: I'm going for 40ft, I know I can do it, plus Rika is a bit nervous, so I think we need as much height as we can get.

(Kensuke also heads to the north side, with Akari cheering on. If that isn't incentive for Kensuke, I don't know what is…)

Kensuke: O.K…(takes glasses off)…let's do it!

(Without fear, Kensuke simply takes a standing jump and plunging into the cold water below…and it shows as he pops up…)

Kensuke: OUUUCHHH! I felt that…rushing waters…brrrrrrr!!!

(Kensuke has successfully done 40ft, so far so good. Meanwhile, they need to cajole Rika to doing it…)

Rika: I…better get it done out of the way…

Chiriko: Hey, don't worry…

Naoko: Rika-chan, it's just a cliff! A big scary cliff face which you have to jump off and plunge into the ice water…

(Rika suddenly turns into Sakura style scared, and clings onto Chiriko. Yolei puts a hand on Naoko's shoulder)

Yolei: You're not helping here Naoko.

Rika: No…it's O.K…I'll do it…

(Rika gets applause as she gets up and goes out into the darkness. No surprise, she picks '20ft')

Rika: I'm pretty scared…I'm not a good swimmer, so I'm just hoping that I can get through with it…

(With Yukino fortunately prepared as a boat immediately await Rika on the east side. Akari and Kensuke look on, and pray for Rika's well being as well as success.)

Rika: Oh…what am I doing?

(The instructors try to calm her down as Rika knows she can back out if she wishes. However, Rika doesn't seem to want too, despite her fear of water)

Rika: (deep breathing) Come on…you can do this…you can do this…

(Rika stays there contemplating, at one point, she goes to jump but stops. She sees the boat below and looks to the sky. Finally, she gets the courage and with a pushing like jump, she screams down into the water…as soon as she surfaces, Yukino grabs her hand and helps Rika into the boat)

Yukino: It's O.K…we knew about your fear of water, it's O.K.

Rika: Th-thank you…

__

Rika: I'm so happy I got through that. I think I broke through a barrier then with that jump. 

(Akari and Kensuke applaud as Rika comes by to rest. Now it's Ken's turn.)

Ken: I'm picking 40ft, because I think I can do it…and I think that others may not do it.

(Ken is the third to go for 40ft, and he sees the height, he may have wish he reconsidered…)

Ken: O.K…I've been up high cliffs before…mostly as the Digimon Emperor but that's beside the point…

(Ken is obviously hesitant, but after a couple of deep breaths, he manages the jump. The loud crash of water is heard and Ken is gasping)

Ken: Ow, my chest…

Yukino: Easy…

(Ken is retrieved. So far, 4 people gone, 140ft combined. Half way through)

* * * *

Naoko: My turn!

Yolei: (tapping her hand) Go for it!

Naoko: (singing) High places, scary places, high places, scary places…

(Mass sweatdrop)

(Naoko emerges and makes her selection)

Naoko: The higher the better, so 40ft!

(Naoko is pretty excited…until she gets there of course…)

Naoko: This…is high…

(Still, the fear factor of it is enough to keep Naoko on course. She makes a leap of faith and crashes down to the water below.)

Naoko: (gasp) What a rush!

(Naoko is retrieved, with another 40ft in the bank, 180ft with 100 to go from four people. Chiriko is next…)

Chiriko: I think I need to do this just to console Rika…

(To our surprise, Chiriko picks 20ft.)

(The young Suzaku warrior is pretty nervous, he's not the gung ho hero like a Tamahome or a Tasuki, so he's not quite up to their standard of life or death situations…still.)

Chiriko: I've figured out something…I don't like two things. Heights…and jumping from them.

(Chiriko consoles himself that it's the smallest height, and closes his eyes. He takes a small jump from the edge of the cliff face and makes it, although Yukino has to be ready, unsure if Chiriko can swim either…fortunately the Suzaku bobbles up and grabs the boat…)

Yukino: Hey watch what you're rocking!

Chiriko: Sorry!

(200ft, 80 to go, three left, Duplica, Yolei and Haley. Duplica goes next.)

Duplica: I'll pick 40ft. I live in cliff areas and I've gone through the stunt tricks in working at films. This I hope won't be a problem.

(Duplica goes up to the 40ft cliff face, the height again much more than they anticpated…)

Duplica: I guess any attempts of a queen of the world speech shouldn't really apply…

(After a failed Titantic state of mind, Duplica simply jumps and prays. Well, she jumps at least. After the plunge, she emerges, coughing and spluttering…)

Yukino: Should never open your mouth jumping into the sea…

Duplica: Now you…(coughs)…tell me…

(With Duplica's jump, the only way they can fail now is if either Haley or Yolei don't attempt the jump. Haley goes next.)

Haley: I'll go with 40ft, I have no fear of heights. I fear a lot of things, but not heights.

(Haley may not be afraid of heights, but he's always had the safety of a megaton space battleship…now, he's alone.)

Haley: Oh…

(Haley sees the LONG drop down…)

Haley: Maybe I should have thought about this…

(Haley does seem nervous, but just calms himself down. He takes a small run and jumps, screaming, but makes the 40ft jump.)

(Yolei doesn't know, but the challenge has been completed already. Still…)

Yolei: I'll do 40ft, because I'm confident I can do it.

(Yolei also does the big jump. At the cliff face, she's also fairly scared, but eventually after some deep breathing, makes it.)

****

CHALLENGE COMPLETED

(The team get back together as Yukino emerges from a rope ladder from the cliffs, with a harness (just in case). She smiles.)

Yukino: Well, I can safely say you passed that with flying colours. 7 of you did the 40ft jump, doing the challenge 280ft yourselves, and even those who didn't still managed a 20ft jump…or was that a failed sabotage Rika or Chiriko?

(Both look down, but they get nothing but smiles anyway)

Yukino: Oh well…it's been a hectic day, and I suggest some of you may want a change of underwear now…

(Laughs)

Yukino: …so we'll head to a ryokan, and tomorrow we are taking a trip back to Tokyo, for a nice easy fun challenge…honest!

(Disbelieving looks…but whatever, they got the 10 grand.)

__

Rika: I felt scared…but I'm pleased I went through with it.

Akari: Even if Rika is the mole, she was so scared to do that so she should be proud of herself. I was scared of the water for the longest time as well…but when you have support, there is nothing you can't do.

Haley: I was a bit surprised that Chiriko did only the 20ft…I'm not sure whether I can see that as Mole activity or not, but considering how scared Rika was, maybe it was genuine compassion.

Chiriko: I know Tasuki-san will make fun of me for that, but I don't care. I was confident the others would pull through, and this at least, gave Rika someone to solidify with.

* * * *

(Once again, the team check into a ryokan, and with 9 remaining, the atmosphere is probably the most relaxed and less chaotic as it ever has been.)

Duplica: (humming the Neko Hanten song) I guess you got the statistics for her at least…well…

Kensuke: (embarrassed) I'm sorry!

Haley: It's no problem, I can understand Seiya's enjoyment of this now.

Yolei: Hey, there's nothing wrong with doing something like this at all!

Naoko: I know…this is fun!

(Shot of the five working on Kensuke's modelling of the Animole team, with Chiriko watching)

Chiriko: It looks…

Kensuke: What? Crummy? Outdated? Unusual?

Chiriko: No…fun! I guess with my work in becoming a government official made me forgot anything like that…

Akari: (bouncing up) I wouldn't say that Chichan. You've been a lovely person.

Chiriko: (smiles) Thank you Akari…

Rika: (joining them) Here you go…

Naoko: Thank you Rika-chan!

Duplica: Rika's home-made tea in a flash, $10 in 5 minutes or it's free…

Ken: (sweatdrops) She's not a delivery service…

__

Rika: It's hard to forget that you're in a game, especially when you realise how close we are. It seems like a happy family, which always reminds me of home.

Duplica: I've always wanted to be in this kind of atmosphere at heart. Sure, I want to be a star, but sometimes I just want to be in a family…

* * * *

(As the 9 sleep off the days events…outside, we can see a car…and from one of the windows, we can see a light going on and off…)

* * * *

(The next day, the team are up bright and early, in a unit. It seems they've begin sorting a timetable…)

(Up and helping breakfast are Kensuke, Haley and Naoko, whilst making the beds are Rika and Akari. Washing up duty is Chiriko and Ken, whilst Yolei and Duplica take out the trash for the day.)

Yukino: Well, looks at least you've been taught with manners at least.

Kensuke: There you go Miss Yukino!

(Shot of a rice, horseradish, miso soup, plus an egg as well for Yukino)

Yukino: Well…thank you. I guess the challenge can wait…(smiles)

(The team enjoy a group breakfast as Yukino gets involved with the conversation…)

Yukino: …I know what I did seems weird, but it was like a mission to me to always comes first, it was a dedication, it was a…

Ken: Habit?

Yukino: (shrugs) Guess that works.

(The table laughs as they enjoy breakfast)

__

Akari: I guess with Giselle gone, plus Haitani as well makes the atmosphere more calm. Kensuke isn't that bad really, and everyone else is quite nice in their own ways, so it's almost normal now.

(After breakfast is done and washing up and chores finished, Yukino finally gets back to work…)

Yukino: I guess it's fortunate that the challenge for today isn't too streneous, that was a full breakfast. However it does involve a bit of embarrassment for everyone, as we head off to Bonnie Scotland, for a challenge involving music, kilts and Pikachu.

All: WHAT THE…

Yukino: Heh. Not as perverted as you expect…honest! Follow me to the Skuld mobile and we'll get ready…

(This challenge is going to be one for the road…or at least the moors of Scotland anyway…)

* * * *

(With the teams now pretty much used to nausea from Skuldtech™ travel, the team arrive in the foggy moors of Scotland…and pretty much get an awakening…)

Yukino: Hampden Park, but not a football challenge…thank god. We've got a heck of a challenge for you…I need you to split into three teams of three, and you need teams of co-ordination, it's going to be vital if you have any chance of winning this challenge.

(The teams are pretty tough, especially as Yolei wants Haley to work with her, much to Ken's hidden anger. Also Naoko and Rika are unsure about if they should work together, especially with Kensuke and Chiriko also undecided. Eventually a choice is made…although not without conflict…)

Yukino: Teams please.

(Team 1 will be Akari, Duplica and Kensuke. Team 2 will be Naoko, Chiriko and Rika. Team 3 will be Ken, Haley and Yolei.)

Yukino: O.K, now if you follow me, here's is the challenge.

(Yukino heads them into the camp…and what follows is a pretty…erm…)

(A line of Pikachu's, a line of Poyomon and a line of Puchuu's (**Pokemon, Digimon** and **Excel Saga **respectively) are all being led by what appears to be the same blue haired girl in each line (all in fact **Rei Anayami (Evangelion)** but of course, fans of the show know that she is in fact a clone…and indeed many clones…)

(…in front of the Rei's is a elfish boy with white curly hair, white robe and what appears to be a curly flute in his hand. This is in fact the young hero from **Sailor Moon Super S Movie, Periru, **an elf like boy who visit's children in their dreams, and also seems to have a crush on Chibi-Usa)

(Suddenly, Periru begins playing the flute, and the Rei's and the creatures of choice begin to march. The Rei's all have what appears to be a conductor's baton, and occasionally they all point in directions, which the creatures behind them following in that direction.)

All (mostly the girls): KAWAII!

(Then again, maybe the adorable P's might be the real test of the challenge, to try and avoid screaming 'Kawaii' every 5 seconds (Space Butler and Nabeshin sadly…failed.) J 

Yukino: Yes…very cute…BUT WHO CARES?

(They snap back to attention…)

Yukino: Bascially, for your third attempt for 10 grand, with one pass and one fail, you must learn how to do what the Rei's do. March in a line waving your baton at particular intervals to go in certain directions. However, there is as you may guess…a few complications.

(Shot of the pitch, which now has 9 flags, 3 red, 3 green, and 3 yellow.)

Yukino: You will all be given a colour, and you have to collect the flags. Periru will take care of the music and because of the tune frequencies, all the P's will be following your directions. However, two reasons could cause your failure.

(Yukino gets another Washu-diagram and points at rule 1.)

Yukino: Rule 1: If you bump into one of your fellow contestants whilst marching, you fail.

(Yukino points to the second rule)

Yukino: Rule 2: If you fail to get all 10 flags before the song runs out, which is roughly 5 minutes, you fail.

(The teams digest this new information.)

Yukino: You will go in three teams, and 2 out of 3 have to pass to win the challenge. You will not however be able to watch your fellow teams perform…and one more thing.

(Yukino shows them…their 'uniform' as a mass facefault occurs…)

Chiriko: I've had enough of cross dressing…

Yukino: What? This is the national dress of Scotland? Highland shirt and kilt…not skirt….kilt in full form. When you get out there, Periru will give you brief instructions and you'll be ready. Team 1, Akari, Duplica and Kensuke, you're up first so get yourselves suited up, whilst everyone else, meet in the lobby and we'll wait for a bit…

(A few minor protests, but a quick glare from Yukino shuts that up. Akari and Duplica change in one room whilst Kensuke goes in another…and they have wavering thoughts on their state of dress…)

Duplica: It's not much worse from some of the costumes I've worn…

Akari: (Putting on the kilt) It doesn't seem much different from the university satellite skirt to be honest…

(On the other side, Kensuke stiffles a chuckle…)

Kensuke: I apologise to all Scotsmen around…er Scotland I guess. Does Groundskeeper Willie count?

(Kensuke, Akari and Duplica are the first to go out. Periru greets them, although he blushes when Duplica comes out…)

Periru: Um…that suits you…

Duplica: Err…(blushes)…thanks I think.

Akari: Oh boy…

(Eventually, Periru gets the three ready. Akari will be controlling the Puchuu, Duplica naturally gets the Pikachu, whilst the Puyomon are all Kensuke's. Akari has to get them round the red flags (whilst picking them off), Duplica past the yellow ones and Kensuke past the green ones.)

(Periru gives the final orders before getting ready to play their pipe. Those orders however include…)

Akari: Puchuu…

Duplica: Pikachu…

Kensuke: (embarrassed) Do I have to do this?

Akari/Duplica: KENSUKE!

Kensuke: (sighs) Poyomon…

All: Attention!

(The P's do their sounds)

All: Forward march!

(Periru begins playing and the three begin moving. Akari moves the direction to the left, Duplica continues straight and Kensuke goes right. A smart strategy at first, it avoids any early collisations. However, will it work through the 5 minutes…and they need to collect the 10 flags.)

(Akari does well it seems, moving in pace with the music with the army of evil (yet incredible cute) aliens behind her. However, it seems Akari moving in a kilt is a cause for distraction for Kensuke…)

(Shot of Kensuke trying to get a peek at Akari occasionally, and completely missing a nearby flag. And Duplica also has problems, but it's not the direction…)

Duplica: Come on please!

(…it's actually removing the flags from the ground.)

(Whilst Akari continues quickly with 5 flags already in her hand, the other two are a bit more disillusioned. Duplica has to make a quick turn left to avoid her line of electric mice to be caught in a web of Poyomon. Duplica has 2 flags, Kensuke has 3.)

(Now Kensuke is a bit far for Akari…but is now trying hard to get a glimpse…of Duplica?)

Kensuke: O.K, so she's a year or two younger…so what, she's still more stacked than that Misty girl…

(Duplica's ears enlarge…)

Duplica: I didn't hear that.

Kensuke: Crap! Don't come here, we'll crash!

(Sadly, Duplica doesn't heed the warning and it's too late, a combination of Kensuke being an idiot and Duplica being an even bigger one, the two of them crash despite emergency directions. Akari hears it and stops…)

Akari: Awww…

Periru: Sorry, but you lose.

Duplica: Geez…

Kensuke: Why did you do that?

Duplica: Because I (cracks knuckles) don't like perverts…

Kensuke: (cowers) Eep!

(What happened next we can't revealed to you under the Fanfiction.net rules that anything NC-17 rated in terms of violence cannot be written, so instead, we see that they've failed, and we await team two.)

* * * *

Naoko: So how adorable are you going to be Rika?

Rika: (smiles) Please Naoko…

Naoko: (teasing) Or shall I say…how adorable is Chiriko going to be?

Rika: (embarrassed) Naoko…(smiles)…then again…

(A sneeze opposite them makes them back to the task in hand. Meanwhile, Chiriko is fixing his sporran, and wondering who has got it in for him in the Universe of the Four Gods…)

* * * *

(NOTE: The following is a complete rip-off from Slayers and I don't claim to own anything…but it's still funny…)

Naoko: So here we are…(pose)

Rika: …just three beautiful girls…

Naoko/Rika: …on our way around the world!

Chiriko: (bows his head solemly) Someone take my life…

(O.K, end rip-off)

Periru: It's like the world sends me all the quiet fairies…

(Periru prepares as the crew do the chants. Rika get the Puchuu, Naoko the Pikachu and Chiriko the Poyomon. Rika will collect red, Naoko the yellow and Chiriko the green)

Naoko: Co-ordinate troops!

Rika/Chiriko: Roger!

(Rika and Chiriko quickly seem to gel and move well. Chiriko occasionally calls out chants which the two girls seem to follow well…)

__

Naoko: Chiriko said that we need to turn on something like this, so he made some chants up in case we had to do turns or something…

(Chiriko's words seem to do wonders. Chiriko nearly collides with both Naoko and Rika at one point, but Rika's smartly changes direction giving the Suzaku warrior more breathing space. Chiriko whispers a thank you to the girl as they seem to get 5 flags almost in unison with over 2 minutes to go.)

(Fortunately, all three left a straight line of flags and they literally criss-cross to pick them up (although Rika struggles a few times picking them up.) By the time a minute is left, they are all on their last flag…which they collect in time.)

Periru: Well done!

(Rika and Naoko hug and cheer as Chiriko nearly collapses. Naoko helps him up and the two hug. Rika and Chiriko then hug…for a LONG time.)

Naoko: Er guys…

(And neither seems want to break it. Chiriko seems embarrassed and relaxed at the same time.)

Periru: (crying) So sweet…shame I have to break it, we have one more team…

(Grudgingly, the two part, and team 3 now have to challenge…but this one is a bit more problematic than a peeking Kensuke…simply because two of them don't get along…)

* * * *

(In the men's side of the dressing room, the two can barely acknowledge, whilst Haley seems nervous of Ken's presence, Ken is quite stern.)

(Yolei, obvilious of the tension of her two friends/more than friends, is giggling like a schoolgirl with the Scottish outfit.)

(As Periru get prepared, the tension can be cut with a knife. But can they work together to pass the challenge, unknowing of the one pass and one fail so far…)

(Haley gets the Puchuu, Yolei in the centre with Pikachu, and Ken gets the Poyomon. Periru sets up as Haley will get the red flags, Yolei with the yellow and Ken with the green.)

Yolei: Forward march troops!

(The group begin as Periru plays his song, as this team have to pass to complete the challenge. It starts pretty well, as Haley, part of a military organisation, is pretty good within his movements, and of course, being a navigator, he's quiet sturdy…or so we thought…)

Haley: (turn right when his baton goes left and the Puchuu's turn left…and Haley NEARLY crashes into Yolei) Oh no…

(Fortunately he recovers in time and continues, but misses a flag. Ken's distracted by Haley's movements and also misses a flag. As for Yolei herself, he struggles getting the flags out slightly, but has the most so far with 3, Haley has 2 as does Ken.)

(Continued shot of Periru playing his flute and Haley seems to try and keep out of Ken's way as far as possible…which doesn't help when they are collecting flags. Yolei seems fine, but Ken realises that some of his flags are close to Haley, who has collected all the flags on the left side and has to make it to the right.)

(The two criss-cross, without hitting each other, and it seems all is O.K…until…disaster.)

(The music stops.)

Yolei: Oh…no. We haven't done it. (sighs)

Haley: Oh dear.

(Ken is silent.)

Periru: As you failed to collect all the flags in the 5 minutes the song lasted, you have failed your part. However, did the others pass?

* * * *

(The answer, as Team 3 soon find out, is pretty obvious)

Yukino: Well, sadly whilst Team 2 did a sterling performance, Team 1 and Team 3 both failed in their challenges, and 2 needed to pass, so sadly, today's experiment…failed.

(Now kiddes, how many Excel Saga rip offs have there been in the last two episodes? ^_^)

Yukino: However, it's not a total loss, because you won £10,000 in the last three days, putting the total now up to £90,500. Looking good for one of you, but the mole has been getting better the last few episodes. Will that trend continue when you wake up tomorrow morning at 6.00am.

All: 6?

Yukino: Yes…tomorrow's challenges are going to be hell that's for sure. There will only be 8 of you however to witness it, as tonight there will be one more victim courtest of the mole. So we are going to a hotel in Glasgow, and enjoy the night, as it will be the last night one of you will enjoy.

(Yukino hands them the UOTFG scripts, for revision purposes, as the team feel a bit disappointed…except for a slightly bruised Kensuke of course…at least they get out of the outfits…)

__

Rika: That was more fun than I thought it would be. It was unfortunate that we lost the challenge but nope, I had fun. Mmmm!

Yolei: I definitely felt there was some tension in our team…was that what lead to our failure, via the time wasting?

Kensuke: I guess that was a bit of good and bad for me…you can guess which was good and which was bad I'd figure…

Haley: I felt…bad. That was not my luck or my day in the game.

* * * *

(At the nearby hotel, comparing notes is now the last thing on most of the team's mind. Most of the group just enjoy the hotel's luxuries…)

Kensuke: (playing a game of pool) So…another one bites the dust…

Haley: (playing and a bit behind) I guess…

Kensuke: Something on your mind?

Haley: I guess…

Kensuke: (sweatdrops) Is that all you can say?

Haley: (smiles slightly) I guess…

__

Haley: I'm now tired…sad, and very much homesick. I want to be back on my home, the Nadesico, it is my home no matter what anyone says. But I know the captain said she wanted me to win, and as long as that one thought remains in my memory I will keep on trying…

Yolei: So?

Ken: So what?

Yolei: Just days on a island you confessed to me and just days later, you're acting like a jealous lover. 

Ken: Yolei…you won't understand.

Yolei: Yeah…sure…

__

Yolei: I have a feeling that the main problem between Ken and Haley is me. I have somehow got stuck in the middle between these two. There is nothing between Haley and me, we are just friends, besides he's in love with that Ruri girl. However, Ken obviously does not feel the same way…

Rika: I hope we'll be here tomorrow.

Naoko: Me too.

Together: Kampai!

__

Naoko: I always forgot the game when Rika's around…even if she is one of my mole suspects. I just hope that we do get to the end of the game together, even if she is the mole of course…

Chiriko: It's nice to talk to you, we don't get much time…

Duplica: I know. I guess the fact that Rika and Naoko are having a heart to heart helps…

Chiriko: (smiles) Well, we seem to be the resident cross-dressers…

Duplica: Why Chiriko, what an evil sense of humor! (the two laugh)

__

Chiriko: My disadvantage if you call it that from being in the past has obviously faded way because of how long I have lasted so far. If I can make it to the end, whilst I'd prefer to be with Rika, almost anyone else in the end I would be honoured to get there…if I make it that far.

Akari: Can I join you guys?

Chiriko: (bows) Of course Miss Kanzaki!

Akari: There you go, three orange juices, on me!

All: Kampai!

__

Akari: By tomorrow, half of the competitors will be gone. I've been down this path where against all odds, I've got to the end…and I hope that I'll do the same again.

* * * *

(Time to play the game! Yolei takes the first question, _At the start of the game, how many other people from the moles show were also playing the game? _Yolei picks 2.)

__

Yolei: I feel that Rika is the mole. She seemed too scared to take the jump…I didn't know Rika was scared of water, you know what I mean? However, my partner Haley is quickly coming into suspicion, especially after the last challenge.

(Next is Naoko. She looks at the laptop with thoughtful eyes…)

__

Naoko: I've decided I'm going to trust Rika and not go for her. Ken maybe…Chiriko, possibly? His jump seemed a bit fishy if you forgive the pun…although I do feel Rika and Chiriko are utterly cute to each other.

(Next is Haley, he's on question 3, _How many vowels are there in the moles name?_ He sits down and thinks.)

__

Haley: I feel I have to go for it now, and I'm about 70% think ingling towards Akari, 20% Ken and 10% Yolei. It's kinda hard especially as Akari did so much right this week…but then again, those challenges were up her alley, and she did fail in the marching challenge. But Ken…he's scaring me.

(Contestant four is Kensuke, who is pretty fast through the quiz)

__

Kensuke: I think it's Duplica. The girl…is incredibly intelligent, she has this happy-go-lucky exterior, but inside, she's always thinking. Our failure in the Scots challenge brings me more to suspect her more than ever.

(Rika goes next, on Q5, _What height did the mole jump from in the cliff challenge? _An easy one apparently for Rika who clicks '40ft')

__

Rika: Ironically, my three main suspects all failed together. Ken, Yolei and Haley in the Scots challenge, and also in the parachute challenge, the two digidestined didn't do well, especially Ken, who I'm starting to lean more towards now.

(Next is Akari. She's never been the best at exams, but seems to fly through the Mole's quiz with ease.)

__

Akari: If the cards fit, then Haley is the mole. Today he seemed to be his most nervous, but yet, he's normally done well at challenges. Is he starting to sabotage more and more?

(Chiriko gets onto lucky 7, _What colour flag was the Mole collecting in the Pied Piper Challenge? _He answers 'Green.')

__

Chiriko: If Ken is the mole, he's doing a job well, because after Giselle, he's starting to be the most unsettling. It's hard to notice, but you can see the panic in Haley's eyes after that challenge. And also, Kensuke is slowly creeping up, he's not too obvious, but he's smart, he could be a surprise, so he's not out of the woods yet.

(Duplica is next, and she seems to be struggling.)

__

Duplica: Kensuke has moved up a few notches after the Pied Piper Challenge, but Yolei still is a big suspect. And Naoko isn't gone yet either from the back of my mind…

(Finally, Ken is on the final question, _Who is the mole?_)

__

Ken: I'm sure the mole is either Rika or Haley. Haley is starting to get on my nerves, which is a perfect mole strategy. But Rika…between that doll face, those pretty eyes and that innocent face…there is a thinker, she knows whats going on at all times…which can be pretty unsettling.

* * * *

(They gather in the hotel's lobby where Yukino awaits, as we are about to go half-way with 8 remaining from the original 16.)

Yukino: Well, over 90 grand won and we're half way through the cast now. It's getting cutting edge and more cut-throat. Who will win it? We'll find out in a few more episodes time. But for now…we eliminate another one, so who is going this week? The 8th elimination has begun. 

(They all nod)

Yukino: You know the rules, if it flashes green you're safe, it flashes red…you're gone. We'll start with…Chiriko.

(The Suzaku boy nods as Yukino starts the elimination with his name, 'CHIRIKO')

(Flashes green. The Suzaku nods as he gets congratulations from all)

Yukino: Duplica.

(The ditto girl is very nervous as Yukino types her name in, 'DUPLICA')

(Flashes green. She's safe as Akari applauds and the others congratulate her.)

Yukino: Haley.

(The Nadesico rep is almost hyperventaling as his name is typed in. 'HALEY'.)

(Flashes green. Yolei gives him a pat on the shoulder, as Kensuke and Chiriko congratulate him and the others also applaud.)

Yukino: Naoko.

(The CCS girl holds Rika hand as her name is typed in. 'NAOKO.')

(Flashes…red. Naoko (and half the group) are stunned.)

Yukino: (sadly) Naoko-chan, we have to go.

Naoko: Oh…(sighs) O.K…

(Naoko gives a hug to Rika for a while, then hugs Chiriko and then Kensuke. She waves goodbye to the rest, as they are disappointed that Naoko has gone.)

__

Haley: I honestly thought Naoko would win this. She was so into the game and so smart, I thought 'she's the one to beat.'

Chiriko: She and I were started to get close via Rika, and now she's gone. It's saddening…

Kensuke: I liked her, she was a nice girl and we had a lot in common. I guess we screwed up in our alliance, and now I have to go alone…with a sad heart.

Rika: Naoko…I'm sorry we couldn't get through the end. I really am…

(Naoko leaves the hotel with her stuff as Yukino heads her out as Skuld prepares to take her home)

Yukino: Did you enjoy yourself?

Naoko: (smiles) Yes…I did so many things I only thought I could dream about. I went to the moon, I went on hot air balloons, and I made new friends. I'm disappointed I couldn't win this, because I did want to, but…that's the way the cookie crumbles.

Yukino: Well, we'll miss you, and we'll see you at the reunion!

(Naoko leaves with a wave, but despite being one of the smartest there…she is the next victim of the mole.)

(8 remain.)

* * * *

****

Next week;

The toughest ordeals yet. We head to San Diego, California, where 4 people await our remaining 8…with some of the harshest challenges yet…

The Yolei/Ken/Haley triangle finally is confronted when Ken seems to go too far…who will Yolei take the side of?

Kensuke's partner eliminated, can he stay on any longer now?

And who will be the 9th person to go?

* * * *

Another chapter in the bag, and more questions than answers for next week. 

Hopefully, I should have sorted out a poll for Animole, and we'll see who you think will win this competition. It's looking good and the quizzes are rolling in, it seems the mole pick always changes…

Anyway, until next Tuesday, ja ne!

__

  


__


	11. Desire Cannot Be Conceeded

****

ANIMOLE

Desire Cannot Be Conceded

8 down, 8 to go. The blood, sweat and tears of these feisty young men and maidens are slowly pushing themselves to the final hurdle, and in today, we've got a real nasty challenge awaiting them.

Other than that, they should be fine…

****

POLLS

****

Chiriko: 38%

Yolei: 31%

Duplica: 15%

* * * *

(It's early morning, the sunrise is just emerging and a slightly tired Yukino Miyazawa watches the sunrise outside sunny Scotland. Time for the introduction…)

Yukino: Words as regrettable as any can be, as Naoko found out. She set her heart thinking her friend wasn't the mole…and has those actions cost her? Naoko was eliminated at the half way point, as the mole slowly closes onto more victims. This time…(Yawns)…oh, you know the drill, I've got to give some slackers a wake up call…

(Yukino holds her frying pan up with an evil grin as she goes to 'wake up' 8 contestants…well, 7 contestants, 1 mole.)

****

Remaining contestants (eliminated ones not in bold);

Akari Kanzaki – Cosmo Beauty – Battle Athletes Victory

Chiharu Mihara – Student/Cheerleader – Card Captor Sakura

****

Chiriko – Suzaku warrior and researcher – Fushigi Yuugi

Cody Hida – Digidestined of Knowledge and Reliability – Digimon 02

****

Duplica Imite – Actress and Ditto Master – Pokémon

Giselle Dexter – Valedictorian – Pokémon

Haitani Masayuki – College Pervert – Love Hina

****

Haley Mabiki – Navigator – Nadesico: Prince Of Darkness

Ken Ichijoji – Digidestined of Kindness – Digimon 02

Kensuke Aida – Otaku – Neon Genesis Evangelion

Naoko Yanagisawa – Student/Horror Otaku – Card Captor Sakura

Rika Sasaki – Student/Model Housewife – Card Captor Sakura

Shampoo – Amazon – Ranma ½

Shirai Kimiaki – College Pervert – Love Hina

Touji Suzuhara – Bionic Man – Neon Genesis Evangelion

****

Yolei Inoue – Digidestined of Love and Sincerity – Digimon 02

* * * *

(The time is 5.30am, and the group are ready to get a wake up call. As the rooms were limited, the teams shared rooms last episode…)

(In Room 1, are Kensuke and Haley. Room 2 is Ken and Chiriko. Room 3 contains Akari and Yolei, whilst Room 4 has Rika and Duplica.)

Yukino: (VO) Last night, Naoko's elimination came as a surprise to many of the team. It also meant that Kensuke lost his partner and Rika lost a friend. Can they break out of this funk?

Yukino: WAAAKKKKEEEEE UPPPPPPPP!

(O.K, maybe she should have said 'wake' out of this funk?)

(Some of the rooms as she checks in have the unfortunate masses getting up, as Kensuke and Haley show rubbing their eyes…)

Kensuke: And you'd think I'd be happy with a beautiful girl to see first thing in the morning…

Yukino: Shut up, get changed and be ready for 6.

Kensuke/Haley: Hai.

(Chiriko seems fine in the early morning (like Yukino, an early riser for studying) whilst Ken is a bit sluggish. Akari needs to be booted a couple times by Natsuki number 2…)

(…whilst in the final room…)

Yukino: I SAID WAKKKEEE U…huh?

(In an almost parallel sequence to her own life, we have a cute scene of Rika and Duplica still fast asleep. Yukino ALMOST does the angelic double kiss like she does with her sisters…but stops herself.)

Yukino: I know she sounds like Kano…but she isn't…snap out of it!

(Yukino finally does manage to get the two girls up, as the teams have to fight for use of the showers…)

Kensuke: MINE!

Ken: MINE!

(Shot of Yolei slipping in between the two guys…)

Yolei: HEH, LADIES FIRST! (slams the door)

Ken/Kensuke: NOT FAIR!

(…of course, they forget there is more than one shower…)

Duplica: Ah much better…all yours Rika!

Rika: Hai!

(The two Ken's sweatdrop)

(…but in the end, it's down to business as an early hour means an early challenge…or should I say an early trip…)

* * * *

Yukino: I'm glad thanks to a little assistance that you are all up and early, but I'm sorry to say that we've got a trip planned to you of course…and I suggest you are prepared for it, because it will be hell on earth. We'll travel via Skuld to a coach station, and then take an hour drive to our destination…just be prepared, that's all.

Haley: I really didn't like the way she said that…

Yukino: (evil) Heh, heh. Haley my boy, you have no idea.

(Mass facefault)

Yukino: Come on then, let's head off, I suggest you don't go to sleep, as the people doing this challenge may not let you off well…

(After Yukino finishes scaring them half to death, they head outside to Skuld, who is not enjoying the early shift as much as anyone…)

Skuld: Even after 5 hourly injections of liquid fluid mach forty 46, aka, liquid ice cream…I still don't wanna do this.

Yukino: Sorry, get your goddess butt ready!

Skuld: You're worse than Urd!

Yukino: (scary mode) WHAT WAS THAT?

Skuld: (sweatdrops) Um…nothing?

* * * *

(The next scene is see are a tired 8 on a coach, all sitting separately, contemplating what is going to happen…)

Kensuke: It's something that has to be tough…

Rika: (worried) I guess maybe it was the best that Naoko-chan is gone then…

Ken: Just hope it's more mental than physically tough, because I feel there are certain people in the group who I don't think can handle it…

(Rika steps back, as she feels that Ken meant herself. In reality, Ken meant someone else…who is sitting at the back)

Haley: (sneezes) Excuse me.

Yolei: Don't catch a cold now Haley.

Haley: Right.

Akari: (yawns) I could never get up early…no wonder I was always late…Itchan usually woke me up…

Duplica: How?

Akari: (sweatdrops) Usually by dumping me outside the room by the ponytails…

Duplica: I'm not even going to ask…

(The coach drive is a long nightmarish prospect, but what comes at the end of the tunnel…is far worse…)

* * * *

(The gates open…and Kensuke reads the words. It should read 'WELCOME TO HELL' but it's a close second…)

Kensuke: Boot…camp…

(Immediately, a few begin writing their wills. Rika in particular seems to be white with shock. Inside…)

(Four Drill Instructors await them, two men and two women. The men are **Lieutenant Leroy Surge (Pokemon) **and **Spike Spiegel (Cowboy Bebop). **Whilst Spike heads towards the coach, the two women are **Rally Vincent (Gunsmith Cats) **and….er…well…**Rally Vincent (Riding Bean)**. 

(Yes, they are based on each other, but the GS Rally is a brunette whilst the RB one is blond. But they are both gun trained highly skilled bounty operatives, so we won't make fun of them…)

(Spike calmly walks to the coach and enters it.)

Spike: Good day to you all…behind me, you are going to encounter pains for the next two days you won't have ever known. Out of the 4 of us, I won't shout at you and scream…but those three are going whatever the hell they like. So I suggest you listen first and ask questions later…

(As soon as Spike steps down, Surge and the two Rally's head over…and cue the screaming…)

Surge: EVERYBODY OUT OF THE COACH, NOW!

(In a panic, the 8 head out with their bags, some tripping (which doesn't impress Surge at all) and just needed to get out of there. By now, the two Rally's have joined them, and whilst they won't be as bad as Surge, that doesn't mean they are going to be nicey-nice…)

(…and just to save me from a headache, I'll put the initials of the show they are on to distinguish the two of them.)

Rally (GC): Look at all this crap here…I don't think they'll be needing any of this for the next two days.

Rally: (RB) You 8, take this crap to the bay, Spike, lead the way to these guys…they'll need all the help they can get…

Spike: Follow me.

(Spike heads towards the bay, where the teams are already panicing…some like Akari seem to accept it just for two days, whilst some like Rika are damn near petrified…)

Rally: Come on missy! We have no time to put on dresses and tea parties today…

(Rika is obviously scared, and near tears, but it's a case of doing what they say as she follows behind the others…)

__

Rika: I'll admit that I was afraid being here, as soon as I saw the gate. I just thought 'It's for two days'. I can handle anything in a short time period. I don't want to be proved wrong…

* * * *

(We now get very rapid shots of the four DI's and their 8 pieces of flesh. Fast forward to see them dumping clothes on desks…)

Surge: (to Akari) What the heck is a cardboard box doing in here?

(Akari in her crybaby mode…)

(…getting dressed…)

Yolei: I hate wearing green…

Rally (GS): Who gave you the right to complain?

(…and get ready for some gruelling challenges…)

* * * *

(Shot of the 8 troops, the front row consisting of Akari, Chiriko, Duplica and Haley. The back row, Ken, Kensuke, Rika and Yolei. Spike addresses the troops.)

Spike: Today, we have been assigned the right to do what we want to you aside from killing you for two days…O.K, there may be some obviously exceptions, but basically, you eat when we tell you, you sleep when we tell you, you talk when when tell you. 

Leroy: You guys are going to be competing in challenges for money…something I never really did in the force, it was worth it just representing my country.

Rally (RB): But of course, this is Animole…of course, in my business, if you found a mole…

Rally: (GS) …(smiles) you shot it.

(A look at all 8 faces, 7 of them don't even break of sweat…the only one whose expression changes, is Rika's.)

Spike: For today, your first challenge is this. A physical endurance for 12 hours. If just one person remains in the same area for 12 hours, you win the challenge.

Rally (RB): It is 8.00am. If one of you can last up till 8pm without food, water or sleep, and of course, being damn uncomfortable, you win twenty thousand pounds.

(This is a high sum of money…and a difficult one.)

Rally (GS): You fail if everyone else fails. Simple as that.

Spike: DI Surge will now bring in a block which you can stand on. As soon as you get on it, you cannot move. I suggest you get your mind in gear.

(As this Survivor-esque challenge comes into play, some of the team are already looking at this as mission impossible.)

Surge: In 12 hours, you will earn your meal or your money. If you fail, you will not eat. You will be allowed water of course, but we see you as maggots of flesh. Don't make us squash you like maggots.

(Surge puts the blocks in place. Each one is roughly 2 feet by 3 feet, enough room for them to stand on and not loose balance, but very little if any moving room apart from the smallest of contestants, a.k.a Rika.)

Surge: You may begin…now.

(All 8 step onto their blocks, knowing this is going to be a long night. As well as standing, they are not allowed to speak with the other contestants. And if they have to go to the toilet, they either have to hold it…or do it where they are.)

(It is going to be a VERY long day…)

* * * *

(30 minutes gone)

(Just 30 minutes gone…and already fidgetting)

(Chiriko is obviously not very comfortable in his clothing, and if you was a betting man, he'd probably be the first to go. Everyone else seems fine, although we are in 80 degree heat and in heavy army clothing, it's not a comfortable experience.)

(Chiriko holds off…for now.)

****

1 hr gone

(By now the DI's are working in shifts, a guy and a girl to each. Spike and GS Rally are the first on watch. If one foot touches, they are gone.)

Spike: Don't fall guys, that's the aim of the game.

Rally: 1 hr gone, 11 left. Anyone want to quit yet?

(A deafening silence. Rally smiles.)

Rally: Permission to speak for anyone who wishes to quit.

(Still silence. Rally chuckles.)

Rally: Not bad. But it's just 1 hr…plenty of time to crack…

* * * *

(**1 hr and 48 minutes)**

(Coming up to the two hour mark…and now Rika is trying to crouch down to take the weight of any pain she's feeling off…)

Spike: Stand up!

(Rika groans, but does as she's told. Yolei and Chiriko are also getting fidgety. The other five seem O.K for the time being…)

(Suddenly, Chiriko tries to take a step back, and pretty much nearly breaks his neck as he trips on his leggings. Chiriko falls back, where Rally quickly goes over to check on him…)

Rally: You O.K?

(Chiriko nods, as he is helped up and sent back to his unit. CHIRIKO ELIMINATED.)

(7 left, and the signs aren't good for anyone to last 12 hours…or are there?)

* * * *

****

2 hrs 30 minutes

(Surge and RB Rally now take the field as the privates are being kept a careful eye on. This doesn't help especially when the DI's do a little intimidation tactics…)

(Shot of Surge staring a mudhole into Haley. The navigator seems to be nervous, but if he's intimidated, he's hiding it well from the 7 ft electric pokemon expert)

Surge: Quit now…you aren't going to last…

(Haley remains strong, even if beads of sweat are coming on his forehead. Meanwhile RB Rally is giving Akari the evil eye. She doesn't say anything, but if anyone could do this, Akari's athletic endurance skills may be the key…)

(From the dugout, Chiriko is forced to watch his comrades from afar, and realise just how poor he was…the worst type of punishment)

****

3 hrs

(So far, not bad, but Yolei is quickly becoming more and more agitated. Ken as well looks a bit uncomfortable, with Rika pretty much in a static pose. Only Akari and (surprisingly) Kensuke seem to be at home on the blocks. Haley seems fine, but his face is one of determination. Duplica has her eyes high into the sun, trying to ignore the surroundings…not helped when a massive gym leader is screaming at her to surrender…)

****

3 hrs 17 minutes

(Finally, a second soldier is shot down. And it's…)

Yolei: Dammit!

Surge: Did we give you permission to curse?

Yolei: (gritting teeth) Sorry sir…

(Yolei is the 2nd to give up. Ken now has a firm glance on Haley…are the two maybe seeing who lasts the longest?)

* * * *

****

4hrs

(Spike and GS Rally now take the next shift, as Chiriko and Yolei, still unable to speak, now sit down. Rika is still in this thing, but she is obviously straining…as is Haley and Ken. Akari is sweating, but apart from that, is holding firm. Kensuke looks in deep thought, Duplica is wiping sweat from her brow but seems O.K.)

****

4 hrs 5 minutes

(Sadly, Rika doesn't last much longer and her petite figure finally breaks down. She excuses herself and joins Chiriko and Yolei in defeat.)

****

5hrs

(Ken and Haley are pretty much in deadlock. But now a more obvious problem presents itself…overheating.)

(Shot of Duplica looking a little faint…but she holds it together without falling off. Kensuke is also feeling it and even Akari is straining. Ken has his eyes firmly etched on Haley's back, where the navigator can't see. Kensuke however can…)

(Shot of the two girls Akari and Duplica taking deep breaths, which Haley copies as the three in the front row try to keep their minds and bodies from collapsing. Kensuke continues to hold on, whilst Ken continually glances back at Yolei at the others…until Spike gives him a hard glare.)

****

6hrs

(Half-way point and Surge and RB Rally return, just as Haley takes a small step back…much to Ken's delight…)

(…which causes Ken to wobble and fall! Haley steps back forward and DOESN'T fall. Ken looked pissed as Surge drags him by the collar (he can't move) and Ken is the 4th gone. Akari, Duplica, Haley and Kensuke have to survive another 6 hrs on their own now…) 

****

6hrs 20 minutes

(It's over 6 hours, and now we have another problem…)

(Shot of Kensuke getting fidgetty, perhaps to go to the toilet? The overheating isn't really helping either and Cosmo Beauty, who you may have thought to have excelled in endurance, is also looking sweaty and fidgetty…)

Surge: If you need to go, you have to do it right there…

(Akari blushes out of embarrassment, and you can see her patented anime tears ready to gush…the problem is, if she could turn around it would be fine, however, she's a bit embarrassed to 'go' when Kensuke is behind her…)

(…which is why to her surprise, Kensuke then drops off! Akari is surprised, but the Eva rep gives up and heads to the camp, and then asks permission to go to the toilet. Fortunately, even Spike can understand, although he does call him a wimp. With no-one behind her, except for RB Rally, Akari finally manages to pee, much to both Haley and Duplica's embarrassing heads (which keep straight forward…))

(Just 3 left with just under 6 hours to survive. Kensuke looks a bit disappointed.)

* * * *

****

7 hrs 17 minutes

(Duplica seems to be trying to meditate standing up. The thing we forget is that she is an actress and is also skilled at martial arts (in my canon she is anyway) so her balance is important, but the pain factor is obviously sinking in.)

(Akari seems tired and lethargic, but is hiding any discomfort she has quite well. The three have to be overheating a bit. 90 degrees now at 3.17 in the afternoon, and it's understandable. We'll ignore any perverted references to Akari dripping in sweat and panting for the time being…)

(Haley, surprisingly, is holding out probably the best. Maybe he's had practice for this before…anyway, he's sweating but his eyes are brimming with determination.)

Surge: Come on you wimps, you can't handle this you babies!

Rally (RB): Oh, and it's starting to stink around here! Geez…

(Akari looks in embarrassment as the other team that failed, are now probably hoping they do win, otherwise they don't get the food. They've got a pitch of water each, which Rally (GS) has supplied them. Spike stands by, smoking a cigeratte, not too disturbed with the heat around them.)

****

8hrs

(Shift changes as the clock chimes 4. As do the stomaches…)

Spike: I see we're getting hungry.

(Duplica tries to hide her embarrassment…but can't. Hey, she dressed as Miaka, maybe some characteristics are showing…but no food till the end of the challenge, and that's if they succeed…)

(Again, Haley is holding out, making thinking of home and grimming with determination. Akari, is looking a bit fidgetty, and in those army clothes, the weight is now a pressing issue.)

Rally (GS): Well, you've lasted longer than I expected, so here's a little gift.

(Rally then puts a bottle of cool water over the three remaining contestant's heads, which does seems to settle them down. However, it has another purpose…Rally has splash some around the area of the stone…making it now extremely slippy. For the remaining 4 hours (or until it dries out), they pretty much can't move unless they want to risking falling…)

(…still, the water over their head will give them about 10 minutes respite at least…)

****

8 hrs 10 minutes

(…shot of the three back to getting uncomfortable…told ya so.)

* * * *

****

8 hrs 45 minutes

(It's close to three quarters from the challenge, and the pressure is on…)

Spike: Come on ladies…show us you can last…

(It's now getting very tiring, and unless they've got an ability to sleep standing up in extreme pain, they are pretty much in trouble…)

(We can see Akari trying to stretch out, Duplica trying different stances, and Haley gritting his teeth and probably praying to the kamis…)

****

9 hrs 34 minutes

(Finally…someone does quit…)

Rally (GS): Get back.

(The person does…as she heads back to the ground area…and it's…)

(…Akari?!)

* * * *

****

9 hrs 50 minutes

(Akari's elimination has really put pressure on the two 13 year olds. Duplica's training and acting skills and Haley's late nights as a navigator on the Nadesicos B and C are obviously a factor, but Akari, a supreme athlete, leaving has obviously knocked the stuffing out of them…)

Spike: Nearly time for the final shift…can these two kids handle it?

Rally (GS): For their sake's, they'd better.

(Duplica's gritted face is near breaking point…)

****

10 hrs 40 minutes

(They are still there guys…and an advantage they may have had to Kensuke and Akari is showing…their small sizes.)

(Haley and Duplica both have slight room to move, and also the weather is now getting cooler, in other words, the worst is over…)

Surge: O.K babies, can you take it? Can you? Can you?

(No response. Surge circles around the two of the front row, next to each other. They are both breathing deeply. At one point, Duplica offers her hand and Haley's grabs it, but Surge quickly breaks that up. They are going to have to survive this on their own…)

****

11 hrs

(Sadly, one doesn't…)

(Duplica signals that she's going to give up, but her legs seems numb. Surge, at least 3 times, if not 4 times her size, easily helps her down, which she slowly walks back to the now very bored, tired and probably hungry group. Shot of Rally (GS) and Spike also sitting down watching)

(So now it's just Haley for the team…much to Ken's displeasure…)

* * * *

(The time is ticking…)

****

11 hrs 15 minutes

(Haley seems to be in mind chanting mode, trying to keep his mind and body alive just to hold on. He seems in pain, but he is so close now…)

Rally (RB): Come on, you're almost there! Hang on till the very end, for your teammates sake, if not for your own!

(Haley nods and attempts to hang on…just a little longer…)

(Shot of the background, Yolei gripping Chiriko's hand, whilst Rika grips his other, Duplica with her hand on Rika's shoulders, Kensuke watching by the side and Akari hiding in a spare box…^_^. Ken has his back to the team.)

****

11 hrs 45 minutes

Surge: 15 minutes to make or break it baby! Will you quit now?

(Haley is now in maximum breaking point by the looks of his face, eyes and the way his head is bowed down…but he's not quitting, not at this point…)

(5 minutes later…he's still there…)

(Another 5 minutes…)

****

11 hrs 59 minutes…

Surge: 5….

(Shot of Haley near tears)

Rally (GS): 4….

Spike: 3…

Rally: (RB) 2…

All: 1…

CHALLENGE COMPLETED!

(Haley gasps, immediately he sits down to get off, the two Rally's help him to walk of the pain. He heads to the team, where he is greeted by a massive hug by Akari and Yolei, and then Duplica and Rika quickly follow up. Haley is near tears, but of joy. Kensuke pats him on the back, Chiriko shakes his hand…whilst Ken shakes his head. It seems that is ignored as the DI's let them enjoy this moment.)

__

Haley: That was bad. Very bad…but I've done 14, 16 hour shifts before on the Nadesico. I'm normally seated, but I needed to keep that mentally in me to win that challenge…and I'm glad I did.

Akari: Haley…was magnificant. What can I say? He's worthy of…well, obviously not a Cosmo Beauty because he's not a girl…but he came through for us today!

Yolei: Haley was brilliant, and I'm so happy for him, he always seems to be the one that's unnoticed in the team, but this time, he came through with flying colours…

Ken: It was great we won the challenge, but it was the one person I didn't want to win who got us through. I'm grateful…yet disappointed.

* * * *

(Shot of the 8 'troops' in a line as the 4 'DI's' inspect them)

Surge: Young Mabiki today showed a fine example of endurance. Because of his succeess, you all win your meals and 20 thousand pounds.

Spike: Today however was a warm up. I suggest you eat and then sleep as you'll be up tomorrow 6am sharpish.

Rally (GS): Tomorrow, you will have to work like a true team to complete a team challenge…

Rally (RB): …so you'd better hunt out a mole who won't work out the team. For now, file out into chow.

(They do so, as they get some food into their bodies for the first time today. It also allows them to talk as well…)

(One one table we have the two digidestined with Rika and Chiriko.)

Yolei: You O.K now Rika?

Rika: (nods) Mmmm! Naoko-chan maybe gone, but as long as I'm here and my heart is…I'll be fine.

Yolei: (chuckling) I guess little Chi-chan nearby helps as well…

Chiriko: (not catching Yolei's words) These clothes are another peculiarity…

Yolei: (sighs) Sadly, it's something we wish not to wear. It's army clothes.

Chiriko: Army?

Ken: It's what people wear when they go to war…

Chiriko: Weird, back home they simply wear their armored clothing…seems much more affective than these…

(Ken and Yolei sweatdrop, whilst Rika just smiles. Ken however has another subject to get off his chest…Haley.)

Ken: I don't trust him…

Yolei: Who? Oh…you mean…

Ken: (now whispering) He's a lot more shady I think than appearances appear to be. 

Yolei: Come on Ken, are you sure this is not jealousy talking? He kicked ass in that last challenge…

Ken: Maybe…but a perfect double bluff?

Yolei: Geez Ken…

Ken: You're not planning to turn against me are you…for…

Yolei: O.K, now you're stepping a bit too far Ken. I'd never go against you…but that doesn't give you the right to say who I can and can't talk to…capiché?

(Ken and Yolei become silent, as Chiriko and Rika, still chatting, seem oblivious to what transpired. On the other table, the hero of the day Haley, along with Kensuke, Duplica and Akari are all business.)

Akari: It was just the stench of the sweat, the heat and the…well…

Kensuke: Yes…I can figure.

Akari: But how the heck did you last so long Haley-kun?

Haley: I guess…from endurance shifts back on the Nadesico. Many can last into middle of the night, and with just the three of us it was always difficult to keep maintain of the upper bridge. It was either myself, Saburota or Ruri who did the late work, as we were the only ones who were trusted with it. 

Akari: Amazing!

Duplica: Anyone got any ice for these sore legs?

Kensuke: (cheekily) Aww…want a massage?

Duplica: Drop it!

(The team chuckle slightly, knowing they have will have a strict day tomorrow. Is it a face worse than death though?)

* * * *

(That night, the boys in one dorm and the girls in another, they talk about various things…or not in some cases.)

GIRLS

Akari: This is more like it…it's been a long time since I've just been around girls. No offence to the guys, but I guess after being away from the University Satellite, being in boys company is a bit unusual…

Duplica: So should be afraid of you then Ak-ar-I-chan?

Akari: (blushing) Not funny!

Yolei: Yeah…who are these Ichino and Kris anyway?

Akari: Not in front of adorable 10 year olds am I saying another word!

Rika: Oh, it's no matter. I hear about all of these things from Naoko's stories anyway.

(Although it's dark, you can still see the sweatdrops coming down 3 young ladies heads…)

(On the boys side however, it's more of a different story…)

Kensuke: …the work that they have to do just to redraw the maps is staggering.

Haley: And this happens before my time?

Kensuke: Yes…maybe it's safer in space or something, hence the differences.

Chiriko: After everything gone on so far, I don't know if I'll ever be able to go back to my old life, it's been quite an adventure so far.

Kensuke: I know…and hopefully…I can keep the adventure going. What about you Ken?

Ken: (yawns) Yeah…I think I need to sleep…

(The other guys all shake their heads and gather together for a talk without disturbing Ken. It may come back to haunt them though…)

* * * *

(Next morning, 6.00am)

(Some are already up, such as Kensuke, Chiriko and on the other side, a yawning Duplica. However, the rest are going to get a rude awakening…)

Surge: Up up up!

Rally (RB): Get your lazy butts up and out!

(The team are not too prepared for this and are barely even dressed. The DI's come in with the orders of a minute to do whatever in the bathroom and to get into their army dregs. It's not too pleasant that I can assure you.)

(Soon, they are trotting out, some more slowly than others. DI Spike begins the briefing.)

Spike: It's 6.00am, and it's a tough life out there. Once again, you've got to do an endurance challenge, but it's a rescue operation. This morning, we are going to train you guys into a cohesive unit, able to rescue 5 injured soldiers, fix a jeep and drive it to a tower, where you will sound a foghorn. We will train you to work as a team…

Rally (GS): …otherwise we look bad.

Spike: In any case, we'll get started. 

(The training in 90 degree heat so early in the morning, is not too good, especially as during this, they have to do various exercises as well. At one point, Rika feels faint and becomes sick, as supplies of water have become a necessity.)

(Shot of Kensuke cranks up a jeep rather expertly, however, they come across an obvious problem…)

Spike: Who the heck out of these is going to drive it?

Surge: Well…erm…

(Screw up. Not one of the remaining contestants are over 18. Kensuke fortunately seems excited at the process of doing it, so DI Rally GS (well renowned for her own driving skills) begins the process of jeep driving for Kensuke…)

(The others now have to practice carrying…not a good sign for young Rika, as she can barely lift Yolei, the second lightest of the group.)

Rally (RB): You're gonna struggle at that right, I think you'll need more than one person to lift some of our casualties. Make sure you always judge the weight. Yolei is…(looks at scales) 95 pounds, Rika is 77 pounds. That's still 18 pound difference, so you need to see how much you can carry off. Piggyback or over the shoulder are the best ways to lift something…

(Rika tries the new advice, and it's seems to work as she lifts Yolei and manages to walk a bit further. On a chi pole, Duplica is practicing punches as Spike watches on…)

Spike: So what dan are you and what style?

Duplica: (in between breaths) My own style sir, I based myself in mixing all forms to adapt to anything, mixtures of Kung-Fu, Tae-kwon-do and Karate, it helps when I'm in my acting career sir…

Spike: Nice. (Spike turns and spins a kick, barely missing Duplica's head and smashes the pole) Need some work though.

(Duplica is speechless…^_^)

(To Ken's disappointment, he along with Chiriko, are working with Haley in locational studies. They are using the skills to read maps to the locations where 'X' is marked, vital for recon searches. Haley uses his map skills to use…much to Ken's displeasure.)

Ken: I'm not sure if he's rubbing it in or not…

Chiriko: Ken, are you looking at the same person I am?

Ken: Damn, are you against me now Chiriko?

(Chiriko sighs as Ken takes ahead.)

Chiriko: (quietly, to himself) Who said I was on your side in the first place?

(Haley is quiet, just looks at the map whilst the two follow behind him. Ken decides to see if he can get one over Haley…)

Ken: Let's have a look.

Haley: It's O.K Ken, I've got it…

Ken: I just want to make sure you are taking us the right way…

(Haley sighs, but relents. Ken does check, although he doesn't seem to know, he appears that he does…in the end, he takes the easy way out and says Haley is correct, although personally he's unsure…)

(Shot of Kensuke in the jeep passing by with Rally (GS). )

Rally (GS): Damn, you're driving is as good as mine!

(Of course, Kensuke is pretty much doing a slightly reckless job…for Rally, it's pretty much business as usual…)

(Eventually, they have to return to base, tired, hot, sick and a few brain cells less, but at 10.00am, they have a challenge…)

* * * *

Surge: O.K babies, we have been designated a challenge for you!

Spike: The challenge is as follows. In 1 hour and 30 minutes, you must…

(As Spike explains, here are the tests for the team.)

Collect the 5 injured and put them on the red cross area located opposite the tower Fix the jeep and drive it to the cross Find 3 boxes of weapons and put them on the cross Sound the foghorn on the tower after completing the above 

(To complete this challenge, they need to use the skills that they've been working on for the last 3 hours or so. They need to change the wheels of the jeep, the jeep will then drive (and if they are smart, collect either some weapons or some injured on it) to the cross to meet the others at the cross. They need their map reading skills to locate them, and most of all, it needs…teamwork.)

Rally (RB): If you complete this challenge, you win £20,000. If you fail…you get nothing but hard work for the remainder of the day, where we will then see you at Dismissal Hill.

Rally (GC): Where one of you will be eliminated by the mole.

Surge: About face!

(The 8 realise this could get very unpleasant, but they get on a challenge. A lot of them are still sore and tired from yesterday, and this is going to be difficult.)

(Overview of the area.)

Yukino: (VO) Hey, I might as well take over! On the field, there are two cases of weapons, each weighing 200 pounds together. If the team is smart, this is where they'd use the jeep.

(5 different shots now of different locations where the five injured people are, they are in fact dummies…no, Ash isn't one of them.)

Yukino: (VO) The dummies weigh from the lightest contestant here which is 77 pounds, but the others are 100 pounds for two, 140 pounds for one and one 210 pound person. Can they work together to complete this difficult and physical challenge?

* * * *

Surge: On your marks…

(The 8 are in a line. Their plan is to get the jeep first.)

(Shots of Kensuke, Akari and Duplica)

Yukino: (VO) Kensuke, Akari and Duplica will be on the jeep, they'll be fixing it up, driving it, and they have discussed they will pick the weapons up. Fortunately, the teams have been supplied two maps, so they have one team with one…

(Shots of Ken, Rika, Chiriko, Yolei and Haley)

Yukino: (VO) The other 5 have the job of finding the injured and to carry them back to the Red Cross.

Rally (GS): Ready…

Rally (RB): GO!

(The team gets started. The teams split up immediately as the jeep is located in the direction of east, whilst one of the bodies is there as well…maybe they should have gone together and got that one and put it on the jeep?)

(No matter…as Haley and Yolei take the lead with the map, with Ken, Rika and Chiriko just behind them. Rika and Chiriko seem to be talking, whilst Ken is debating whether to say something…)

Yolei: The first body should be about 500 m west…

Haley: I hope it's not that far…

Rika: Compared to marathon runs, this is nothing…

(Jeep)

Kensuke: …O.K, we've got to change the tyres, crank 'em up and then drive off…

Akari: We're going to find the weapons aren't we?

Kensuke: Yep…oh wait, one of the bodies is around there as well right?

Duplica: Yes…are we going to have enough room?

Akari: I'll guess we'll find out soon enough.

(Bodies)

Chiriko: First one!

BODY ONE: 100 pounds

(Ken goes down and grabs it, Haley helps him with it. As they move, Haley trips.)

Yolei: Get up guys!

Ken: Hey, I didn't fall…

(Haley gives Ken a hurtful look, but gets up, looking hurt in more ways than one. The two however do work together to carry it. Now they have to head for the red cross, which is located further north. This body is also the furthest away from the cross, it's going to be a long haul.)

****

1 hr 10 minutes remaining

(At the jeep, Kensuke's army skills are quickly becoming handy, more so than even Akari's futuristic skills.)

Kensuke: Crank it! Crank it!

__

Akari: Kensuke…he's full of surprises I must say. He's got a lot of good skills, and he certainly helped out more than I could on that jeep…

(Kensuke's speed in fixing the jeep has helped tremendously, as it is roughly a 25 minute job which Kensuke and Akari between them do in 10 minutes. Duplica meanwhile has managed to get the body…the lightest one…by herself. She struggles slightly, but puts it on the jeep.)

Duplica: (puffing) Now what?

Kensuke: I guess we drive.

(The two girls may wish he didn't…)

****

55 minutes

(The team finally get their persona to the red cross, Ken and Haley a fair bit tired, despite Chiriko's help. And they have to do this 4 times…or 3, as Yolei makes a point…)

Yolei: Did any of us tell them to get the body near the jeep?

(No-one mentions it…)

Yolei: Damn…do we have to get it?

Chiriko: Don't worry Yolei, I don't think those guys are stupid.

Yolei: Stupid no. Mole…maybe?

Chiriko: I suggest we leave it to them and hope for the best…

Yolei: But…

(However, Yolei is powerless against Chiriko's cute smile. ^_^)

Yolei: Dammit, you're just too cute! (Cue facefaulting) Oh well…let's hope for the best.

(The team head back, and decide to do the nearest one now, leaving two in the middle…a good decision…)

(On the jeep meanwhile…)

Akari: Geez, I've already been scarred for life with Mr. Bandit's driving!

Duplica: Now I know what Ditto felt like when I put it in the washer accidentally…

(Kensuke and co are on the jeep and they have one dummy, and one weapons case. The second one however is the furthest…and they are about to encounter another problem…)

Kensuke: It's slowing down…

Akari: What?

(There is a leak in one of the tyres, and the system seems to be overheated. Kensuke is forced to stop, as the team now have a bit of repairing to do…)

Duplica: I wonder why this was here…(indicated the repair kit, there is also a first aid kit there as well…)

Kensuke: I knew there was more to this!

(As the three have a long job ahead of them, things aren't going smoothly for the other team as well…)

* * * *

(The nearest one, a 140 pounder, is putting the three guys in pain, Yolei now helping with just Rika still not getting involved in the heavy work. And Ken is getting more annoyed with Haley's 'tripping' on more than one occasion…)

Rika: You look a mess Haley-kun.

Haley: I'll be fine Miss Rika…

Chiriko: Told you these clothes were going to be a problem!

Ken: Yes….clothes.

(4 people with 140 pounds makes it a bit easier, although it's not pleasant. And they haven't got the heaviest one yet. Fortunately, it's a short distance to the cross. However, mother-hen Rika has to make sure Haley is O.K.)

(Shot of Rika wiping some dirt…and a bit of blood off Haley's face, however, the rest of the group are worried about wasting time.)

Yolei: Come on guys, we need to go…

Ken: We'll have to jog or run at this rate, and we still don't know how the others are doing on the jeep…

Chiriko: Surely it wouldn't take the jeep long to collect two crates right?

(Famous last words Chi-chan…)

****

45 minutes

Kensuke: O.K…and that should do it.

(The two girls aren't mechanics, but Kensuke's skills at least help them in an emergency, as they seem to have fixed the problem. Kensuke tries the jeep…and it's good! Now they have to head to the final case.)

Kensuke: Nuts…it'll take 15 minutes in this terrain.

(Unfortunately, it's a fairway away. The guys better get their skates on. In the front, Kensuke drives, Duplica narrates the map whilst Akari keeps an eye that the dummy/crate doesn't fall.)

(Back with the other group, they have 2 out of 4 injured and head towards the next one…the heaviest at 210 pounds.)

Chiriko: Third victim located!

Yolei: Yosh! What we got here?

(The next body and Ken goes to get it…and can't lift it.)

Ken: This…is a heavy one…

(Soon, one by one, first Chiriko, then Haley, then Yolei help it up. Finally, Rika gets her hands dirty and the 5 work together with this one…but now they have to carry it together. They carry it in a line overhead, hoping to get an equal distribution of the weight…which is a bad idea, considering some are obviously weaker than others.)

Rika: Help…

(Chiriko immediately tries to support the weight of Rika's burden, but the problem is Chiriko isn't really much stronger than Rika, probably weaker than Yolei. And that's not all as Ken and Haley are now at the front taking most of the weight…and the inevitable happens.)

(The two fall…and Ken's explodes.)

Ken: Oh, don't tell me that was an accident as well!

Haley: B-but it was….and you fell as well…

Ken: That was only because you fell first and I had to suffer the weight!

Haley: (near tears) B…but…

Ken: Jeez, I'm not falling for your act, get your butt together and start working as hard at this as you are in trying to get myself and Yolei split up!

(Suddenly, Haley's expression changes. It's unusual on the boy's face…but it's not surprising.)

(He's pissed.)

Haley: How…many…times…have I got to tell you? WE'RE FRIENDS, I'M IN LOVE WITH RURI, IT'S IN YOUR HEAD, etc, etc, ETC!

(Ken is a bit taken back, which is the opening which Yolei quickly enters to stop this…although she's a tad embarrassed.)

Yolei: Normally, I start arguments not stop them, but you two idiots better not stop here because we've got a challenge to win! So get your butts in gear and carry this damn thing otherwise I'll castrate the two of you right here!

(Ken and Haley stare at each other a bit longer, before realising she's right. With a heave-ho, the 5 lifted the body up again, to take the red cross. But you can cut the tension with a knife.)

****

(30 minutes)

Yukino: (VO) With just half an hour to go, the jeep team manage to get to the second crate.

(Shot of Akari, Duplica and Kensuke lifting the thing up and putting it on the jeep.)

Kensuke: Count 'em. One dummy, two crates, two cute girls and one driver who is extremely tired.

Duplica/Akari: Check.

Kensuke: Onwards and forwards ladies!

(The team head back to the red cross now, hoping to meet the other team there for the challenge…)

(In fact, they are just barely made it back…but there is no time for rest, even though they are all extremely tired. Maybe the adrenaline has gone out of Ken and Haley after that shouting match.)

(After a couple minutes break, they head off to the final one, which is just 100 pounds, but can they endure the final walk…)

* * * *

****

15 minutes remaining

(The team make it to the final body, obviously exhausted, hence their slower movements.)

Ken: We're not going to make it…

Yolei: It's one of the lighter bodies…come on, we can!

Haley: Miss Yolei…I don't think we can move much more…

(Suddenly, Rika lifts the body slightly up. She puts it over her shoulder, it seems a bit heavy for her)

Rika: I'm…not going to fail…

(Chiriko helps immediately as does Yolei. They glare at Ken and Haley who now feel guilty, but the three decide to take it themselves…even if it does seem hopeless…)

(…or does it?)

(Jeep)

Kensuke: We're here, but what about the others?

(Kensuke, Akari and Duplica have made it to the cross, but are alone…)

Kensuke: Damn!

Duplica: Well, what do we do?

(Kensuke thinks, and smiles.)

Kensuke: We find them.

* * * *

****

10 minutes

(They are moving slowly, as Yolei and company doesn't seem ready to complete it…that is until…)

Chiriko: What's that?

(The screeching of tires comes towards them as the guys are shocked to see Kensuke, Akari and Duplica coming towards them and halt just before they get there.)

Akari: Need a ride?

All: Yes please!

(The team have a tough time to get on the jeep, as with the crates and bodies, it's hard on the back. Kensuke shares the front with Rika, Yolei and Chiriko whilst the other four hold on for dear life on the back of the jeep and keep the stuff safe…)

****

5 minutes

(They made it!)

(The team now get the two bodies and two crates off which takes a couple of minutes. Kensuke then reads what has happened.)

Kensuke: 5 bodies on the cross…2 crates, 1 jeep and the team is together.

Rika: Done!

(They are celebrating…but they have forgotten one thing…and they begin to realise something is wrong.)

Duplica: Wouldn't somebody be here to say we'd passed or failed?

Yolei: We've got a couple of minutes left.

Rika: I don't get it…

(Suddenly…)

Chiriko: No!

Akari: What?

Chiriko: The tower! We have to sound something…

Ken: (snaps fingers) The foghorn!

Kensuke: Got less a minute…Akari!

Akari: Way ahead of you!

(Akari powers up her Tomoe Sonic Wave technique and rushes up the tower as fast as possible…but then…)

Akari: Oowwwww!

(…she trips on the stairs.)

Duplica: You can still do it Akari!

(Akari runs now at a regular pace, still quiet fast, but just as she gets to the foghorn…)

Surge: (from out of nowhere) YOUR TIME…IS UP!

(…disaster.)

CHALLENGE FAILED.

* * * *

(Shot of the 8 standing in a line as the four DI's take their time in staring a hole down them.)

Spike: Today, was a mistake. Lack of teamwork and an even worse mind made you fail. So as punishment, until tonight, you've got to work as hard as anyone ever could.

Surge: SO GET YOUR BACKS INTO IT!

(The 8 disband as they now have a few hours of back-breaking work to do…)

(Shot of them pushing, or in some cases, trying to push some heavy rocks across a quarry area.)

(Shot of Akari and Ken carrying some sandbags. Shot of Rika struggling after her umpteenth press up session. Shot of Chiriko wiping off some sweat still in his army clothes.)

(Overall, it wasn't pleasant.)

****

4.00pm

(They file in for chow. As they do so, the DI's await them.)

Rally (GS): As of this time, we have a visitor. Please all await her.

(They step aside. As they see, Yukino enters, also dressed in DI's dregs.)

Yukino: At-tennnn-tion! (Damn, I've always wanted to say that.)

(The group stand in the position as Yukino explains.)

Yukino: One out of two for the mole…so your total now makes £110, 500. I suggest, no, I demand that you read the assignments…well, the scripts to help with your mole inquiries. After chow, you will file out and finish off your last few hours of work and then make your vote. But before I leave…

(Yukino brings out two photos.)

Yukino: The mole has left another clue for you. Have a look see if you wish.

(Yukino goes along the line showing the photos. One has a picture of **Haruka and Michiru **from **Sailor Moon**, holding their weapons, sword and mirror respectivelly. Haruka's sabre has been circled for some reason.)

(On the other piece of paper, it has the words 'The Mole knows all reality. The Mole is flying high. The Mole is…')

Yukino: One look is all you need. (tears the photos up) Now, file out for chow, and get ready for your last few hours here. 

(Yukino leaves, they file out for chow. As soon as they do, Ken goes into his favourite subject…Haley.)

Yolei: …please, I know what you are going to say, and I'm not going to buy it.

Akari: Ken, do you think you're being…um…

Duplica: Paranoid?

Akari: That will do.

Yolei: Bingo.

(Shot of the first table, Ken with the three girls Yolei, Akari and Duplica. Ken was obviously not too happy about Haley's involvement in the last challenge, or in general to be honest. Eventually, Ken gives an ultimatum.)

Ken: Yolei…are you going to be with me or against me?

(Yolei stops and looks at him. Then, she finishes her rations and walks out. Ken is stunned. He quickly follows after her.)

Akari: Is it…over already?

Duplica: (thinking) Maybe…

(On the other table, Haley is a bit upset at Ken…but at least he gets a check-up from doctor Rika.)

Rika: It's just a few scratches, you'll be fine.

Haley: I know…(sighs)…maybe it's because I don't want to feel like the outsider. And the way…

Chiriko: We know.

Kensuke: Hey, even I can see it.

Haley: (small smile) Thanks guys.

Kensuke: I don't know what the problem is myself.

Haley: I know…Yolei and I are friends, nothing more. Yes, she's extremely flirtatious, and yes, I blush a lot…but that's just me. I'm in love with someone else, and I always will be.

Rika: (smiles) That's so sweet.

(They may think so, but the last bit of work for the day isn't…but it does give the team time to prepare…)

* * * *

(Shot of Duplica and Akari…well, mostly Akari…pulling a slab across the ground. The two are talking mole strategy despite being watched by DI Spike.)

Akari: So…who is your suspect?

Duplica: If Haley and Ken are getting up each others nose, it could be on purpose. One of them could be the mole…

Akari: (nods) I've always been suspicious of Ken myself. Then again, they all have.

Duplica: Including me?

Akari: (smiles) Especially you.

(The two laugh, before Spike reprimands them. On the other side, Yolei seems to have taken a time out with Haley, to explain everything between them.)

Yolei: …so if it is about me and what Ken thinks, I'm sorry. I know that you're intentions are noble…it's very sweet of course.

Haley: Thank you.

Yolei: I think though for our sake, we'd better not see each other again…

Haley: (thinks) But what if one of us goes?

Yolei: I…I never thought of that. I guess…

(Haley nods and leaves…to bump right into Ken, who was searching for Yolei.)

Ken: Leave.

Haley: (stern) I don't get angry Ken, but I'll say this. I love one girl. And ONLY one girl. Her name is Ruri Hoshino. If you think different, say it to my face…but I wish all the best for you and Yolei…and your future life as a family.

(Haley leaves, leaving Ken's aghast, stunned, shocked and all other words meaning similar things…)

Ken: Ummm…

Yolei: You were going to say something?

(Ken turns, as he looks at Haley leaving, then at Yolei and bows.)

Ken: I'm so sorry….

(Yolei smiles.)

Yolei: It's fine. Come on, let's go before the DI's spot us.

(The two leave, hand in hand, but for the time being, peace has been restored.)

(Shot of Chiriko, Rika and Kensuke on toilet duty.)

Rika: …so Kensuke, how do you think you've done in the game?

Kensuke: Well, I've got further already than I expected. Do you think I can win the game?

Chiriko: Why not? You are smarter than I think everyone gives you credit for. 

Kensuke: Thank you! I guess everyone like a dark horse, can I win it?

Rika: Well…

Chiriko: (smiles) Not as long as we're here to stop you!

(The three laugh, but as the sun starts to dip, in their heavy army clothing, they have to take the next quiz…)

* * * *

(The quiz, and it's a nightmare as most of the team are exhausted. But now they have to think of the mole.)

__

(Shot of Ken taking the quiz. He's not looking too good.)

Ken: Haley is still up there mostly. Rika…maybe, but Haley's actions are perfect double bluffs. Do us proud first time and then screw up next time. He's not fooling me…

(Shot of Duplica on the quiz. Her question is number 3, 'Which room was the mole sleeping in at the beginning of the episode?')

Duplica: If my suspicions are true…and considering I voted for Naoko last night, they weren't, I'm more certain it could be either Yolei or Kensuke. Kensuke has lasted longer than I think anyone expected, and Yolei simply seems to fit being the mole.

(Next is Akari, she's fairly slow thinking of the quiz…)

Akari: Ken's way with Haley may have been a perfect intimidation factor to make him screw up the second challenge today. I've suspected him since day one and I'll stick by with it today.

(Yolei now on the quiz and question 5, 'When did the mole drop in the endurance challenge?' She picks 3rd.)

Yolei: Rika. As much as Ken and Haley may come into suspicion, Rika is definitely my choice for the mole. She was not suited to this environment at all, and could easily avoid suspicion to the untrained eye.

(Next is Haley. He thinks for a long time on a particular question and sighs.)

Haley: If Ken is the mole, then I'm not going to bother. I'll go out now and be safe with it. I'm voting for Akari. The fact she wasn't the winner of the first challenge rather than me shows she's is a slightly surprise in the challenge we expected to excel at, plus her messed up running at the end of the second challenge.

(Rika comes up. She is on question 8, 'What suffix would the mole add to the main character of their series?' She says '-kun.')

Rika: Again, it's a choice of three, as Ken and Haley together seem to explode. More onto those two rather than Yolei now. In the back of my mind, there is always the suspicion that anyone else is the mole, as everyone has done mole things, myself included, but it's a feeling I have.

(Kensuke is next, and he's fairly confident.)

Kensuke: Duplica…a brilliant actress. How the heck did she stay on that long? Must have prepared it or something. Plus I observed her on the jeep…she wasn't too helpful and seemed to delay us more than anything.

(Finally, Chiriko. The final question, 'Who is the mole?')

Chiriko: Rika said that Kensuke was a surprise in this. Maybe he isn't as I suspect. However, together we do feel that it's a monster person, although she's more thinking it's a digital one…I think it may be a pokemon one.

* * * *

(Shot appropriately of Dismissal Hill, where the mole will claim his or her 9th victim.)

(Shot of the DI's lining in a row, and up on a podium with the laptop, is Yukino. In the back row, we have the two Ken's, Rika and Yolei. In the front, Akari, Chiriko, Duplica and Haley.)

Yukino: Evening ladies and gentleman. Tonight, we'll be down to the lucky 7. However, a mole must eliminate the next one. So, we'll just go down to it because I feel we've had enough of this place.

(Yukino gets the laptop up and gets ready to type the names in.)

Yukino: Kensuke.

(The otaku nods as Yukino types his name, 'KENSUKE'. Instead of a thumbprint, a light will shine over them, either green or red. If it's red, you're gone.)

(Fortunately, it's green over Kensuke as he sighs.)

Yukino: Rika.

(The CCS girl who probably enjoyed this the least, nods as 'RIKA' is typed in.)

(Flashes green over her. She's happy she's not joining Naoko-chan in succession.)

Yukino: Haley.

(The Nadesico operator nods as Yukino types his name 'HALEY' in.)

(A green light drapes over him. He's made the cut.)

Yukino: Yolei.

(The Digimon female nods as Yukino is now half way through with 'YOLEI' typed in.)

(A green light wavers over the girl and she smiles.)

Yukino: Half way. Who is next? Ken.

(Ken nods as Yolei types his name 'KEN' into the database.)

(And Ken feels the heat…as a red light appears over him, much to his shock.)

Yukino: Ken…it's red. I'm sorry, we have to go.

(The DI's let Ken do whatever for the moment, as he gets a big hug from Yolei, who is crying her eyes out. After she finally lets go, Ken shakes the hands of everyone…then he gets to Haley.)

Haley: (whispering) Sorry.

Ken: (smiles) Same here.

(The two shakes hand on good terms as Ken returns to spot.)

Yukino: All those who survived this weeks mole game, get ready to leave this place. Tomorrow morning, 8.00am, it will be back to normality.

Surge: Get 'em off my hill!

(The 7 survivors leave Dismissal Hill, leaving Ken, alone, and the moles 9th victim.)

* * * *

****

Next episode;

A beautiful ball as the group complete in a dancing challenge, but who the heck is pairing up with who? You are kidding me…

A betrayal at the hands of the unlucky person brings new division into the remaining 7…

…and who is the next victim?

* * * *

And another one bites the dust.

We are starting to get closer. Think about, just 4 more episodes until the final three, then we find out who the mole is and who has won the game…and of course, the all important quiz.

Ah, Boot Camp. As far as I know, it hasn't been made into an anime version, so I made this chapter my next 'crossover' if you will. I think it's turned out O.K myself, but of course, I want your opinions of it.

Until next time, R & R please, see ya!


	12. I Don't Need Promises

****

ANIMOLE

I Don't Need Promises

With the mole story dwindling down further and further, we are coming to the final 6, and the challenges get more and more intense as they begin to shorten the odds of who is the mole. 

It seems however, that the clue from last episode had a dramatic impact on the votes, and how you voted. And once again…a new leader, yet again….

****

Rika: 38%

Chiriko: 23%

Akari/Yolei: 15%

Are you starting to work it out…or am I confusing you more than ever. Let's find out…

* * * *

(After the Boot Camp, everyone headed to the Ritz Calton Hotel for a deserved sleep. However, Ken's elimination really had an affect…)

__

Yolei: He's gone. I don't know what happened, but I think there were more things on his mind than finding the mole…and it cost him.

Haley: I won't lie and say that I'll miss him…but if what happened was because of me with Yolei, then I'm sorry. That wasn't the way he should have gone.

(At the hotel, where the 4 girls are sharing one room, and the 3 guys sharing another, the realities of the game are coming into play…)

Duplica: Just shows you anyone can go…

Yolei: I know…(lays down on a bad)…but it still sucks. At least Rika has still got Chiriko in the game…

Rika: Yolei…please…I feel bad enough as it is…

Akari: That's right, please guys…we're tired and grouchy, no more…

(A mutual agreement is made as the girls seems to quiet down. The guys are also sombre…)

Haley: …if it was my fault, I'm sorry.

Chiriko: You can't blame yourself Haley, Ken simply did the worst, nothing more, nothing less.

Kensuke: In a positive way, you know that you've gone that step further and beat him. Now can you beat everyone else?

(Haley stands up to the window and to himself speaks…)

Haley: Yes…I think I can.

* * * *

****

START OF EPISODE

(Yukino is outside the hotel, fresh as a daisy and back into her regular clothes…well, her 'un-Yukino' clothes anyway.)

Yukino: Well as can be folks, which is something that Ken Ichijoji wasn't when he was left abandoned by his comrades and eliminated at Dismissal Hill. This brings us down to a lucky or not seven people. They've done well, they've past half-way, but can they go all the way? Only one person knows that they will…the mole.

****

Remaining contestants (eliminated ones not in bold);

Akari Kanzaki – Cosmo Beauty – Battle Athletes Victory

Chiharu Mihara – Student/Cheerleader – Card Captor Sakura

****

Chiriko – Suzaku warrior and researcher – Fushigi Yuugi

Cody Hida – Digidestined of Knowledge and Reliability – Digimon 02

****

Duplica Imite – Actress and Ditto Master – Pokémon

Giselle Dexter – Valedictorian – Pokémon

Haitani Masayuki – College Pervert – Love Hina

****

Haley Mabiki – Navigator – Nadesico: Prince Of Darkness

Ken Ichijoji – Digidestined of Kindness – Digimon 02

****

Kensuke Aida – Otaku – Neon Genesis Evangelion

Naoko Yanagisawa – Student/Horror Otaku – Card Captor Sakura

****

Rika Sasaki – Student/Model Housewife – Card Captor Sakura

Shampoo – Amazon – Ranma ½

Shirai Kimiaki – College Pervert – Love Hina

Touji Suzuhara – Bionic Man – Neon Genesis Evangelion

****

Yolei Inoue – Digidestined of Love and Sincerity – Digimon 02

* * * *

(The morning has gone without a hitch, and the 7 contestants from sharing rooms have made their beds and getting ready for a big breakfast prepared by the hotel staff. The remaining members of the team are now steadily getting closer as the numbers dwindling, but how much can they trust each other?)

Rika: …that should do it!

Haley: Thank you very much Miss Rika!

(Shot of Haley's Nadesico uniform, where the Nergal symbol on his shoulder sleeve has now been patched up by Rika's excellent seamstress skills.)

Yolei: (yawns) Morning…

Kensuke: Wake up sleepyhead, we had a couple hours extra sleep today…be thankful we weren't back at that boot camp.

Yolei: I will…after I've woke up…*splash* (Yolei drenches in cold water where someone has tipped some over her head) Hey, what the…

Duplica: Aw…and I was thinking you'd change into a hippo!

Yolei: I think I can rearrange your face if it's any consolation….

Duplica: Aw…where's Ditto? I need a Rapidash right about now…(starts running)

Yolei: GET BACK HERE!

(Yolei chases after Duplica as Kensuke, Rika, Haley and Chiriko chuckle too, especially as outside…)

Yolei: You are so…

(Shot of Akari grabbing Duplica's hand)

Akari: See ya!

(Zoom! The two girls are gone, leaving a fuming but slightly chuckling girl behind.)

(O.K, so things are harmony at the moment…but how long will it last?)

* * * *

(Shot of Yukino as the 7, now ready, dressed and smiling, as she's ready for another trip.)

Yukino: Welcome one and all! You've got this far, so congratulations…but…are you, like me, able to push all the way to get to that final hurdle, the winner's podium, the gold medal, the…

Kensuke: Yes, what you said…

Yukino: (mega-angry) YOU DARE INTERRUPT ME?

Kensuke: Eep!

Rika: I think he meant to say 'No ma'am.'

Yukino: Well…I know he'd secretly want somebody like me to order him around, and as tempting as that sounds, I've got a job to do. So, without further ado, we are going into the ballroom of this hotel, where for once, we are not moving anywhere, all the challenges will be held in today's resting grounds.

(Somewhere, Skuld is genki and living in a field of ice-cream for a day off…)

Yukino: Our first challenge is based on how good your music is. So without further ado, let's go.

(The first challenge is to test the players ears…fortunately, the music on offer is slightly better than Usagi playing the violin…)

* * * *

Yukino: Welcome one and all to the ballroom, and in the middle is a giant piano, where our guests will be playing today.

(Four figures enter. One medium heighted blond bishounen. The second is a tall woman although it's hard to tell at first glance. The third is a stunning woman with long black hair, similar to Rei Hino but in her 20s, and the final girl is the most adorable cutie-pie since Tomoyo Daidouji, with dark blueish black hair and a timid smile.)

Yukino: These four will be playing four pieces of their choosing. Two of them will be playing their own pieces, whilst the other two will be playing classical music from the ages. Your challenge, for £5,000, is to guess which is which. You will decide in a group, and you must get the two correct to win the challenge, otherwise you lose. Simple.

(The group nod.)

Yukino: First, nominate a team leader. His or her answer will be final, so what that person says will be your decision.

(After a quick discussion, Rika becomes team leader, for her own piano playing skills more than anything)

Yukino: Ah, Rika my dear. Well, I think let's start shall we? Star number one…

(The first person to play is **Quatre Raberba Winner, **from **Gundam Wing. **He begins playing _Nocturne…_no, not Amiboshi's theme song, rather the Chopin classical tune, no 9, no 2.)

(Shot of Quatre, a picture of serenity, as he begins to play. The people behind are just listening, as are our critics, trying to judge which songs are actually classical pieces…)

Chiriko: I might as well sit down…I won't have an idea…

Yolei: Is anyone trained in European Classical music?

(Silence)

Yolei: Nuts…

(Quatre finishes, as Rika is deep in thought. Next comes the second guy…er, sorry, girl as **Haruka Ten'oh **from **Sailor Moon** takes the podium. She is also playing a classical piece…but it's one to try and catch one of the team members off guard…)

Kensuke: Hey…I've heard this before…

(It is in fact, _Canon_ by _Pachebel, _one of many classical pieces used in Kensuke's show, **Evangelion, **however, will he see it that way?)

Duplica: You've heard it?

Kensuke: Yes…somewhere from the Evas I think…not sure if it one of Shinji's cello pieces…

Haley: If you've heard it, it's most likely to have been played before…

Yolei: Are you sure Kensuke?

Kensuke: I know I've heard it…but it could be one of Shinji's compositions. I think Asuka and Rei played the violin as well…but I can't be sure…

(Whilst they debate it, Haruka finishes, and the third enters. The grown up Rei is in fact **Madoka Ayukawa, **from **Kimagure Orange Road**, and her piece is a piece she composed herself for her boyfriend, called _Kyosuke No.1._ It is a strong uplifting melodic track. (Found on the 2nd KOR movie))

(This one however does sound strong enough to be classical and Akari, who is also not faring too well in this challenge, seems to let Yolei, Kensuke and Duplica argue through it, Haley trying to comprimise, Rika all the while quiet.)

Chiriko: I guess in this case, the past and the future are one and the same.

Akari: Quite so…

(Madoka finishes, she goes. The final piece is to be played by cute little **Misao Amano, **from **Magical Project S (Pretty Sammy)**. She's a shy girl, but is following her father's profession as a pianist. The piece she is playing was in fact composed by her father, for his daughter Misao, called appropriately _Misao._)

(This one is like a fairly fast rhythm, but it's obvious that Kensuke and co think that almost anything just played on a piano could be classical. If they weren't so deep in thought, they may have seen what Misao is doing…)

(After Misao finishes, they all get a round of applause from the troops. Yukino returns to the stage and addresses the mole gang.)

Yukino: Wasn't that wonderful? I prefered Brahms…(evil Yukino)…although L'Arc are shining a bit now…(returns to normal), but enough of that. It's decision time. You have 5 minutes to discuss together which 2 songs were not classical pieces. Your time starts now.

(Rika joins the huddle whilst Chiriko and Akari return, despite apparently being no help.)

Kensuke: I don't think they would be advanced enough to get a tune from my show unless it was an actual classical piece. Besides, I don't think Shinji can be that creative…

Duplica: That, and he plays a cello.

Kensuke: Hey, I thought the piano was technically a string instrument…(realises he's getting off track)…oh never mind! The point is, I think that the second song is a classical piece, got it?

Yolei: Shall we trust your judgement?

Akari: I agree then.

Chiriko: I will as well…

Yolei: Rika?

(Rika gives one nod.)

Haley: I'm fine with that.

Duplica: I think that's a given then.

Kensuke: Of course…(rubs head nervously)…I haven't a clue about the second one.

(facefault)

Yolei: (sighs) O.K then…Rika, any thoughts?

(Rika is seen thinking…)

Rika: I'm not sure…

Duplica: Look guys, we need to go with one, so which one sounded the most classical. 

Yolei: (thinks) The third one I think…

Duplica: Really…(thinks)…you do have a point, but so was the first…

Kensuke: …and the fourth…

Akari: Which means nothing!

(sighs)

Chiriko: Well…with my thoughts of music, it's always the waves which lead to the right pieces to play. The harmonic waves of the wind…maybe you can direct yours…

(They all glare at the young bishy. He sweatdrops…)

Chiriko: N-never mind.

Yolei: Look…I think it's the third one…it's seemed like something only a professional would play, and that woman was the most professional of the four.

Kensuke: I guess…you do have a point.

Duplica: I'm still unsure…Yolei's is right, that woman seemed the most professional and that did seem the hardest…but then again, number 2 was the easiest in my opinion…

Kensuke: And do you think a young girl can play a complicated classical composition?

Yolei: And what about a cute boy over there? Can he?

Haley: Guys…let's not…

Yukino: TIMES UP!

Kensuke/Yolei/Duplica: D'OH!

Yukino: It's decision time. Rika, as team leader, you have to choose which two pieces were the classical pieces, and which two were in fact, created.

(The group then realise that they never actually discussed the challenge itself, and realise they could have royalty screwed up…)

Yukino: Rika?

Rika: (calmly) Yes?

Yukino: Which two songs were the created pieces?

Rika: I felt that out of the 4, the one we all agreed that was a classical piece was number 2.

Yukino: (nods) And the other?

Rika: (thinks) I feel that the other classical piece…was number 1.

(The others are stunned. They seemed to agree that number 3 was the right one…yet Rika's gone for 1.)

Yukino: And why?

Rika: I knew that the young girl's song was a created piece…because I saw her singing along with the tune, which suggested it was not a classical piece…as they didn't have words of course. As for the woman, her eyes screamed a passion in playing…meaning she obviously held a special place in her heart for her song…maybe based on a loved one? 

Yukino: You saw this?

Rika: (nods) I'm a piano player as well…they aren't the only ones who play to her heart's emotions.

(The rest are stunned.)

Yukino: So 3 and 4 are the created pieces then? Can the two people who indeed played the created pieces come forward?

(The group are still surprised…but then shocked when indeed, Madoka and Misao come down, as Rika indeed, correctly got the answer right.)

CHALLENGE COMPLETED

Yukino: Congratulations, you win five thousand pounds. But that was the appetiser, soon…we shall have the main course. For now however, you can do what you want as we set up an evening for you that you won't forget…

(The challenge over, success, but not without controversy)

__

Akari: Rika's opinion differed from the general consensus which was a bit odd, as it seemed unlike Rika. Maybe because it was her strong point, which is why she went against the others or…

Yolei: Rika came through for us, no doubt. However, it still felt weird that she went against us.

Kensuke: I've heard that the mole knows all the answers. In that case…

* * * *

(Whatever happened is now gone away from their minds, as the girls and guys in the mid-afternoon begin to enjoy the fruits of their labour at the Ritz.)

(Or at least talk strategy…)

Yolei: As I said…it's not your fault, it's not his fault. Simply put, he screwed up with his questions, and he's gone. We're still here Haley.

Haley: I know…I just feel bad.

Yolei: I know…but still, we can do this.

(Yolei pats Haley on the shoulder, as Haley takes out a photograph. It's one where him and Saburota are behind Ruri, who whilst as placid as ever, is waving a V-sign. He sighs…)

Haley: I miss them…more than I thought…

(Yolei turns and shakes her head)

Yolei: For most of us, the challenge is finding the mole. For the few, the challenge is homesickness.

(Yolei turns to leave)

Yolei: To the gods Haley, don't lose your spirit.

(As Yolei leaves, we see a shot of Duplica and Akari comparing notes whilst enjoying a drink…no Kris, it's not a shared one…^_^)

Duplica: What?! (fake shock) You don't trust me?

Akari: Let me think…nope!

Duplica: Akari, you're mean!

Akari: I guess I got that from you then didn't I.

(Cue the eyelid/tongue thing as the two girls laugh. As they do, Rika and Chiriko join them, two sandwiches as Chiriko inspects it)

Chiriko: Are these things edible?

Rika: Yes…the flavours may be unusual, but you might like them. Just another part of this world you may find interesting…(quietly)…because…

Chiriko: Because?

Rika: …because…I don't know how long we're going to be together…

(Akari and Duplica stop their little laugh as they heard that. Chiriko simply smiles.)

Chiriko: I don't mind…I'm going to treasure every moment here…as long as I'm here, and as long as you're here…

Rika: Thank you. (opens sandwich) Now try it.

(Chiriko does the same and takes a bite. The feeling of salad in his mouth surprises him and he seems to choke…)

Rika: Aaarrggh…

Akari: Himlech time!

Duplica: Er…do you know how to do it?

Akari: (sweatdrops) No time for questions!

Chiriko: (coughs) No, it's all right…just…a bit surprised by the taste…

(Rika slaps him on the back a couple of times as Chiriko slowly recovers. Akari sighs with relief)

Akari: Good job I didn't do it…besides, those two fit each other well don't you think?

Duplica: Yep…but why did you offer to do it when you couldn't?

Akari: Well…I've seen Itchan do it…

Duplica: I don't think a punch to the sonar plexus counts as a Himlech…or was it something else…like a…

Akari: Prepare to die Ditzy-chan!

(Akari demonstrates another technique she learned from Ichino…the 'strangle them until they die…I mean sleep' technique.)

Duplica: Un-cle! UNCLE!

(In the moon Kingdom, an elderly man sneezes before whacking someone on the head with a karate chop)

(However, there is one person not enjoying it as much…)

(Shot of Kensuke, drinking a cup of coffee…)

__

Kensuke: Touji left…Haitani left…Naoko left…I'm all alone. Especially when 3 alliances are together and I'm not. But I won't quit…I can still win this. I know I can…

* * * *

  
(A bit later in the evening, the group have just finished dinner and are about to leave, but Yukino joins them to offer them a choice…)

Yukino: Greetings, and how are we today?

(Mostly affirmative as Yukino continues)

Yukino: O.K…in the ballroom, we have a nice set-up for the teams. However, we've only got 6 openings. We need one of you who wouldn't really fancy learning how to dance.

Akari: Dance?!

(The team are unsure, especially Chiriko. However…)

Kensuke: I'll do it.

Yukino: Kensuke? You don't want to dance?

Kensuke: Nah…Shinji told me how painful it was the training he did with Asuka. I'll pass.

Yukino: Heh…that could be appropriate, but if the 4 lovely young ladies and two refined gentlemen come down to the ballroom with me, whilst I'll deal with Kensuke in a bit.

(The team leaves, waving Kensuke goodbye, but a few talk about his decision…)

Haley: I'm a bit surprised about that.

Akari: You don't think…

Duplica: …if you were the thinking the words 'free' and 'pass' I was way ahead of you.

Yukino: Never mind that, welcome!

(The ballroom is now lit by beautiful chandelers, and Haruka, Madoka…and a third person is there…one familiar to Rika…)

Rika: M-Mitsuki-sensei?

(Indeed, the third woman of the three is **Kaho Mitsuki, **the female teacher of CCS who is also a powerful magic user in her own right.)

(Kaho smiles, and the girls all agree on something…)

Akari: She's beautiful!

(O.K Akari, settle down…^_^…Yukino begins to introduce the challenge.)

Yukino: Settle down guys. We've got a challenge to do, and it's worth 5 thousand pounds. Our three teachers here will all be teaching you a various dance. In the time you have, you must perform a dance to end of a song, played by Mr. Winner and then Miss Amano here to, so that our judges enjoy it and feel it is passable. It will literally be a thumbs up or thumbs down. 2 out of 3 will be enough for you guys to win. Of course…there is the matter of pairing you guys up…

All: Huh?

Yukino: Why, it's going to be a pairs dance of course! So pick your partner…and quick. (smiles evilly) 

(It's no surprise that Rika quickly takes Chiriko's hand, with Haley the only boy left, Yolei quickly glomps him and doesn't let go…much to his embarrassment. Which leaves…)

Duplica: No…

Akari: …way!

Yukino: Hey, you two seem inseperable anyway…or is there something else we shouldn't know?

Duplica/Akari: WE'RE NOT LIKE THAT!!!

Yukino: (chuckles) Anyway, I've got to get going. I'll be back later to see you guys later. You've got a couple of hours…I'll leave them in your capable hands girls. Make sure they don't get up to no good…(points at Akari/Duplica)…especially those two!

(Yukino leaves…)

Akari: Geez…

(Haruka approaches them)

Haruka: I wouldn't suspect anything. After all, I wouldn't mind approaching you pig-tails…

(Akari looks up, blushes, before freaking slightly…of course, Haruka is a girl but…well, judge yourselves…)

* * * *

(But meanwhile, Yukino returns to Kensuke, with a proposition.)

Yukino: Kensuke…you took the easy way out, but you could be the smart man. It's time for the moral dilemma also known as the free pass.

Kensuke: Fire away.

Yukino: Tomorrow night, you'll be all invited to a party. At one point at the party, there will be a…disturbance.

Kensuke: Disturbance?

Yukino: Yes…the challenge is basically staying in one place. However, if you run away by it, you lose the money. Simple basically. However, you'll only win the free pass if you make sure that at least one other person also vacates the room.

Kensuke: (sighs) I see.

Yukino: I won't spoil the surprise, but trust me…be careful out there. I suggest you think about it.

(Kensuke is left alone, to contemplate the choice…)

Kensuke: I said I wanted to win…so…

* * * *

(Now to the dance challenge. Chiriko and Rika will be learning the waltz, Yolei and Haley will be doing the foxtrot, whilst Akari and Duplica get the tango. It's going to be a tough learning curve.)

(First, let's take a look at Rika and Chiriko. Kaho appropriately is the teacher towards her former student)

Kaho: Just take it easy Rika. The steps revolve around the partner as much as you. 3 steps at a time, sweep round the room like you are gliding…

(Rika smiles and takes Chiriko's hands…who is incredibly shy all of a sudden…)

Kaho: And don't worry young man, I'll lead you through it.

Chiriko: R-right!

(Rika however, is quite talented, and Chiriko seems to fall for her charming stride, and seems much more comfortable than you'd expect from someone from Ancient China)

Kaho: See, you're getting it…now 1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3.

(Chiriko is relaxed, and you can see the smiles on their faces, it's very…cute. However, whilst they may be ready to melt into each others embrace, Yolei and Haley are not co-ordinating as well…)

Haruka: Are we ever going to get started?

(Haruka is the teacher for the foxtrot, but there a few problems. The first being Haley's nervousness, especially after what happened with Ken, and also…)

Yolei: Argh!

(…they are clumsy as heck.)

Haruka: (sighs) It's a ballroom dance guys, a ballroom dance. At least have some dignity.

Haley: Sorry!

(Haruka decides to take the initiative and takes Haley's hands. Haruka's style of dancing seems to inject into Haley, and a la Usagi, seems to dance perfectly.)

Haruka: You see…slow, calm…4 second time, then quick. Slow, quick, quick, slow.

Haley: Wow…

Yolei: Hey, you hogged the time! My turn!

(As sweatdrops are plenty, Madoka is tango dancing with Akari and Duplica. However, the embarrassment is a bit more obvious…the two girls are embarrassed dancing with each other.)

Madoka: Don't worry, I'm going to go flamenco on you, just a calm yet quick ballroom tango.

Akari: That's not the problem! (looks at Duplica who's blushing…) We're girls!

Madoka: Haruka is a girl…she's danced with females. I'm a girl, I've dance with Hikaru-chan and Akane-chan, there's nothing wrong with it. Now…

(Madoka grabs the Cosmo Beauty's hand, and drags Duplica to her. She forces the two to join.)

Madoka: Now…speed is the essence. Quick base movements are what is required for the tango. Now let's prepare…

(Madoka leads by example, as the two girls are still pretty tense. However, slowly, they begin to get their systems worked out. Duplica at one point asks Akari if she should dress like a boy to make it easier. Akari shakes her head and Madoka sighs with relief.)

(Haruka finishes showing Yolei how to foxtrot, and she and Haley link up. The two are now moving a lot better together, and Haley seems to have lost his nervousness. Haruka is a miracle worker.)

(As for Kaho, she hasn't had much to do because Rika and Chiriko seem to gel so well, that Chiriko's non existant dancing knowledge has been cast aside by Rika's fine lead.)

(However, will it be good enough?)

* * * *

(A couple of hours later, it's time that their training was put to the test.)

(Yukino and Kensuke now join them in the ballroom as this challenge is about to come into fruition.)

(At the piano, Quatre waits whilst Misao sits by patiently with a shy smile. Kensuke tries not to stare at Madoka for too long before the challenge begins.)

Yukino: Well everyone, guys and girls, you had the opportunity to learn a form of dance today worthy enough of your teachers. Now, will it work?

(Yukino nods towards Quatre who starts to play some music.)

Yukino: The first couple up I believe will be Rika Sasaki and Ou Doukon, and they will be performing a classical waltz. So…

(Rika and Chiriko bow and head to the dance floor. To be worthy of the judges, the key factors are staying on their feet of course, but also to keep with the beat, (3 beats to a bar) and keep to the step taken (revolving round the room in a gliding motion)

(Rika and Chiriko take each others hands, and head to the centre. Rika is taking the lead, as Chiriko simply tries to follow Rika's steps. However, Rika is a natural, and Chiriko seems to melt right into Rika's dancing.)

Yukino: Wow…beautiful…

(Chiriko seems wrapped up in the moment, he nearly falls into Rika at one point, but the girl takes one strong step back and Chiriko recovers quickly enough. As the dance ends, there is applause from everyone around.)

Yukino: I don't know how the judges found that, but I thought that was excellent. They will reveal their decision after the others have entered, so well done.

(Rika and Chiriko are still on the dance floor, staring at each other.)

Yukino: Er…guys?

(Fortunately, Rika manages to escape before Yukino gets angry, which also breaks Chiriko out of his trance.)

Yukino: 'Bout time. Next one up, is Yolei Inuoe and Haley Mabiki with their version of a foxtrot.

(Yolei and Haley now have to perform a foxtrot. The key things they have to keep in mind is to keep with the beat of 4 in a bar, and combine slow with quick steps. Haruka is a good teacher…is she a miracle worker?)

(It seems…at least at first…she is. Yolei and Haley work well together and take gentle steps. (Probably Yolei's dream of dancing with a cute boy after all…) However, it doesn't end all smelling of roses.)

(At various points, Haley (who is taking the lead) seems to go too fast for Yolei to follow through. Yolei is trying hard, but Haley's mistakes force her to try and make up. Near the end, however, the two get their act together and manage to regain the pace they got at the beginning…but was it enough?)

Yukino: Very well done guys…and as long as you don't do the googly eyes thing, we should be O.K…

Yolei: Awwwww….

(As Haley murmurs something about not wanting Ken to hate him any more, Akari and Duplica now take the stage. The dance is tango. For the Cosmo Beauty and the aspiring actress…it's definitely a new challenge.)

Yukino: Misao, you ready?

(Misao now on the piano, nods, and begins playing. The two girls have to remember to keep within the beat (2 beats to a bar), and keep fast movements to the rhythmic style.)

(Akari's legendary klutziness comes into play early on as she trips early. However, she quickly regains and the two girls get surprisingly into the song with quick movements. For Akari, it's basically an ice skating session whilst for Duplica, it's either stunt or kata practice.)

(It's slightly different though as it's obviously that both girls are struggling to keep with each others pace, Akari seemingly going faster than Duplica. However, in the end, it seems O.K…but do the judges agree?)

Yukino: Well done ladies…and I thought you were going to suck…guess that shut me up…or did it?

Akari: Hey!

Yukino: (smiles) It's now time for the judges decision. All three will vote with either a thumbs up or a thumbs down. The majority wins each vote. First of all, Rika and Chiriko were performing the waltz. Kaho, what was your decision?

Kaho: Well, I was teaching them and they seemed to work so well together that it wouldn't have mattered what dance I taught them, they would have geled. Slight mistake at one time by the young man, but it wasn't too noticable. Strong lead, good following and kept within the beat.

(Kaho flashes a thumbs up sign.)

Yukino: One in favour. Next is Haruka.

Haruka: I too, noticed how peaceful and gentle they looked and how well they worked together. That is the sign of a successful pairing. That's all it needed.

(Haruka gives them the second thumbs up.)

Yukino: Yosha! That means no matter what Madoka gave them, the result is the same, but Madoka?

Madoka: Well, all I need to say was that it was near flawless. Brilliant for beginners.

(Thumbs up as Rika and Chiriko at least got the judges approval.)

Yukino: One up, two down. Next is the foxtrotting team of Haley and Yolei. Haruka, you first.

Haruka: I was disappointed with the way they played especially as I was the one that taught them, but they seemed to get round to focusing in the end. It was like watching them fight through to get to the last level. On that basis, plus they worked well enough…

(Haruka gives them the thumbs up.)

Yukino: If one more thumbs up happens, the challenge is won. Madoka?

Madoka: Sadly…I have to disagree. There were plenty of mistakes in that, plus both seemed to miss out on the beat more often that I expected. I have no choice…

(Madoka gives them the first thumbs down of the night)

Yukino: And there went the shut-out. But if Kaho gives them the thumbs-up, it's still a victory! Miss Mitsuki?

Kaho: Unfortunately I'll have to agree with Madoka. The disappointment was really in early mistakes and not keeping in sync with the partner, a major key to dancing which was shown in the first couple more than in this one. So…

(Kaho gives it the thumbs down. Haley and Yolei are quite disappointed.)

Yukino: So it goes down to our girl-girl combo. Madoka, you were training them, you go first, thoughts?

Madoka: I enjoyed this dance, they certainly had more enthusiasm than I expected they would. Yes, they made a few minor mistakes, but nothing damaging to the beat which really made the dance any less enjoyable. So…

(Madoka gives Akari and Duplica the thumbs up…)

Yukino: Kaho, give us your verdict. If it's up, they win.

Kaho: Again, this was a nice dance to watch, but watching carefully, you could see how difficult it was for them, which shown in their few, but noticable mistakes. This is tough but…

(Kaho gives them the thumbs down. It comes down to the last vote…)

Yukino: And so, Haruka-san, it's down to you. Verdict please.

Haruka: I agree with Kaho. Definitely a few mistakes which could have ruined the dance if it wasn't for their working together. At times, I felt the girls didn't sync with each other. On other times however it was excellent. In the end…

(Haruka pauses…and gives them the thumbs…up!)

Haruka: …it was just good enough for me to pass them.

(The team rejoices as Akari and Duplica hug…and then break apart ASAP.)

CHALLENGE COMPLETED

Yukino: Wow, you guys are on a roll here, Two challenges down, two completed. Maybe not with flying colours but as long as you get there, it doesn't matter. Well done to our teachers and thank you to our lovely and not so lovely couples…and you now have permission to rest.

Yolei: That's something I desperately wanted to hear…now where are the ice buckets?

Haley: Yolei! You were the one stepping on my feet!

Yolei: Yes…but you are not supposed to complain about it…

Haley: Oy vey…

Yolei: THAT'S MY LINE!

(As Haley seems to have quickly taken Ken's spot in more ways than one, the others simply sweatdrop.)

Duplica: And they say there is more sanity in this game than Survivor…

Akari: At least it's better than being attacked by Kris…

Rika: (smiles) As long as we're getting along.

Chiriko: Define those words and I might agree with you.

Kensuke: (thinking) Yes…

(The night begins drawing to a close, so the guys and girls go to their rooms…for a bit of a chat…)

* * * *

(And the girls are talking about one pretty intimate subject…Chiriko.)

Yolei: (teasing) Come on Rika, it was so cute!

Akari: Shall we rip off the Slayers gag again?

Duplica: Nah…and Xelloss said he'd sue for gimmick infringement if we said anything secretive.

(Meanwhile, Rika is simply trying to deny, and failing in a big hurry…)

Rika: But…

Yolei: Oh come on, he was caught up in the dance like flies to a web. 

Duplica: He did seem a bit dumbstruck by your charm Rika-chan…

Rika: (blushing in the dark) Oh guys…

Akari: Come on guys, let's settle down…we still have to tease Chiriko tomorrow!

Duplica/Yolei: Right!

(Rika shakes her head but her giggles are clearly heard)

__

Rika: I never thought I'd be the centre of attention here, but in a way, I like it. And the girls, whilst different to me, are all so nice. 

(Meanwhile, at the mens side, the conversation is all business…mostly.)

Kensuke: …if you think one of the girls is the mole, who and why?

Haley: I'm not sure really. 

Kensuke: But if you had to risk your life on it?

Haley: I'd say…(pauses)…Rika.

Chiriko: Huh?

Haley: (sighs) I knew you'd react like that.

Chiriko: You think Rika could be the mole?

Haley: It's a possibility. Chiriko, you are smart, but have you ever considered she could be?

(Chiriko turns…)

Chiriko: Yes.

Haley/Kensuke: Huh?

Chiriko: Yes…I've considered her as the mole…but…I…I just can't believe it.

Kensuke: Poor guy.

Haley: Well…you have survived this long…

Chiriko: I guess…I've always had a few suspects, my main ones are Akari and Duplica at the moment.

Kensuke: Really? I've thought Duplica for a while as well…

__

Kensuke: Talking to the two guys like this has helped me in establishing their ideologies…and if they are lying. Chiriko is starting to get more suspicious…Haley made a point. If Chiriko refuses to believe Rika is the mole, how has he stayed on so long?

* * * *

(The next day)

Yukino (VO): It's a slow day, and their third challenge isn't happening until the evening. So for now, they simply do what they want…

(Shot of the 7 outside in the swimming pool area. In the pool are Akari, Duplica and Haley, whilst enjoying a bit of sun are Rika, Yolei and Kensuke. Chiriko, getting some drinks, is probably being as casual as he ever could…I guess the Bermuda shorts help a bit…)

Yolei: And here comes GTC, Great Tutor Chiriko!

Chiriko: Hai!

(Chiriko hands everyone the drinks…Kensuke is trying hard to avoid his gaze to Akari in her swimsuit...fortunately the notes he's reading are blocking anyone's seeing if he has a nosebleed…)

Haley: I think we're a little outclassed…

Duplica: And she says swimming is not her strongest event…

Yolei: Maybe cause she has more resistance than a few of her comprades…

Akari: NOT FUNNY!

(The team laugh as Akari emerges from the pool drying off. Rika is reading a book titled 'Northern Lights' as Chiriko peers next to her.)

Chiriko: Is that a text book?

Rika: (chuckles) No silly. It's a book simply for reading and enjoying. It's been translated into English…I'm seeing how far I can get through it.

(Chiriko, who can read English, steps behind her and kneels down translating.)

(Yolei looks on with puppy eyes…)

Yolei: So cute…

Kensuke: Geez…you'd think I'd have a nice time by the pool, but…I guess I'm more focused on the game than I thought…

Haley: Then what's that red stuff on your textbook?

Kensuke: (sweatdrops) Er, nothing…

Duplica: Akari, over here!

(Akari joins the ditto girl as Duplica hands her a sundae. The two return to others, as Chiriko continues to get absorbed…)

Chiriko: I guess I never considered reading could be fun…I've always used it for work…

Rika: There is a lot in the future you can discover Chi-chan. I hope you will sooner than later.

(Chiriko seems nervous as his face is inches from Rika's. It seems everlasting…and Yolei can't stand it.)

Yolei: Geez!

(Yolei pushes Chiriko on the back, and by accident/coincidence, HE KISSES RIKA ON THE CHEEK!)

Chiriko: AHHHH! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!

Yolei: Ah, don't be…

(Shot of Rika who is blushing, and has touched her hand to her cheek. Chiriko is about to run off but Rika stops him…)

Chiriko: Rika, please…I'm…

Rika: (smiling) It's O.K. It's fine…really…

(Rika pats the space, as Chiriko is obviously nervous, Yolei giggling with glee, and over by the other side…)

Akari/Duplica: BEAUTIFUL!!!

(Now Chiriko and Rika have matching red faces…)

* * * *

(It seems by the time the evening comes, Rika and Chiriko do still seem nervous around each other, but that will have to wait as the night's challenge is about to begin…and don't forget, Kensuke has a possible free pass awaiting for him.)

Yukino: Well, I hoped you enjoyed today, because tonight it's back to business. I have a challenge for you…and it's worth £10,000. Tonight, you get to enjoy your dancing skills and have fun with…some guests shall we say…

Haley: Guests?

Yukino: You'll learn soon enough. The challenge is simple. Do not, under any circumstances, leave the room. 2 hours will go by, so if you need the toilet or anything, go now. 

Akari: (confused) That's it?

Yukino: Oh come on, you think it's going to be that easy…oh don't worry. It won't be.

Chiriko: I really don't like the way she said that….

Yukino: But first…

(Next scene is the guys and girls getting seperated…)

Yukino: GET CHANGED!

* * * *

(The girls and guys are now out, all with dinner party clothes. The guys are wearing tuxedos, although Chiriko seems a little uncomfortable. Of course…when the girls come by…)

Kensuke: Holy…

Haley: (blushing) Wow…

(Chiriko is speechless…)

(Akari is wearing a red dress which fits her figure well. She also has long velvet gloves on a pearl necklace, and whilst not used to it, seems to be enjoying it as she even has a fan for the occasion…)

(Duplica is wearing a violet strapless dress, which seems a bit big for her. It covers her body unlike Akari's, fully, but the coup de grace is her hair is to it's natural, long state.)

(Rika is wearing a dress similar to what she wears in the second movie recital. Yellow/gold, shoulder length, with an amber skirt reaching her ankles.)

(Yolei is wearing a lavender/blue dress and obviously has enjoyed making herself up with perfume and make-up. She's also wearing special content lenses, and she is in fact quite pretty.)

(The guys are a bit dumbstruck. Kensuke feels the blood rushing to his nose, whilst Haley may need to borrow Akari's fan. Chiriko simply stares at Rika, and immediately turns, too embarrassed after the earlier incident…)

Yukino: Score one for the girls! All right…you have 2 hours…but you're not alone. Have fun kids!

(They enter the double doors of the ballroom…and are very pleasantly surprised.)

Kensuke: Shinji? You're here!

(Yep, it's time for the old 'reunite with old friends' challenge. First off Kensuke, as the anti-hero of Evangelion **Shinji Ikari **has a small smile on his face for his otaku chum...NOTE: More based on the manga Shinji, as he has at least more of a sense of humour and a bit more backbone than the anime version…)

Shinji: You're still here Kensuke? Touji is wondering if there was any consiparacy against him…

Kensuke: …that, and Hikari's giving him a few beatings.

Shinji: (blushing) That…sounded wrong.

(Meanwhile, Rika gets a big hug from a familiar face…**Sakura Kinomoto!**)

Rika: Sakura-chan!

Sakura: Konnichiwa, Rika-chan! Everyone is amazed how well you're doing…

Rika: Have…Naoko-chan and Chiharu-chan…

Sakura: Hmmm! They're back…but they both think you can win! We can talk about it as much as you want!

Rika: (nods) Hai!

(Akari's face however tells the story…)

Akari: M-m-mother?

(Indeed, it's Akari's mother, **Tomoe Midoh. **However…there is a surprise for people not familiar with the story…)

Kensuke: SHE'S YOUR MOM?!

(Tomoe is in fact…the same age as Akari! I don't want to spoil much of the BA saga, but let's just say in the final 4 episodes…there are a few complications…especially as Tomoe was in fact dead….I won't say any more.)

Tomoe: (hyper, ditzy voice…think Yurika on helium) Hello there, it's great to be here with my lovely cute daughter Akari, and all her little friends here!

Duplica: You have to explain this to us later Akari…

Akari: Trust me…it'll take longer than 2 hours…

(For Duplica, she smiles and gets a hug from her Poke-vivor crime partner/boyfriend, **Richie Williams**. For those who didn't read it, Duplica and Richie got together and the survivors and this are in the same canon…)

Duplica: Miss me?

Richie: It's been a bit hectic preparing for the Johto League, but I think I'm ready. But I had to see you…going to go farther than final 4?

Duplica: (smile) Maybe…

(Chiriko on the other hand, gets a hug from the person you'd least expect…**Tasuki! **NOTE: After…let's say something happens to Chiriko…it becomes obvious that Tasuki cared a fair bit for the youngster, proved in the last two episodes as well, so it might not be as surprising as it appears…)

Tasuki: Chiriko…I can't believe you're still here, but man, this new world thing really gets to you. How the heck have you survived here?

Chiriko: Oh, it's hasn't been too difficult Tasuki-san. But I thought you were on the moon…

Tasuki: Hmm…come to think about it…

(We ignore the whole 'dimensional universe plot-hole' for the time being as we see Yolei gets a big hug however from her 'sister' **Mimi Tachikawa**.)

Mimi: Wow, I'd like never think you'd have done this well Yolei!

Yolei: You expected anything less? I strive to be the best! Perfecto!

(Of course, Mimi is getting a bit of attention from Kensuke…and to a lesser extent, Shinji. Which leaves…)

Haley: K-K-Kanjou?

(In my contract, it states that 'In every Chromus fic, there must be either a) an Ukyo Kuonji, b) an Ichino Yanagida or c) a Ruri Hoshino present in at least one chapter.' (It also goes on to say about subsititutes, how many times the author can be killed, and that there can only be 5 jokes at Serena's expense per fic.) As the first two are still on the Moon (and ruining a challenge for me next chapter, THANK YOU VERY MUCH DRAGON! (Just kidding), it leaves…)

Ruri: Hello there Haley-kun.

(A 16 year old **Ruri Hoshino **is also there…and if Kensuke was infatuated before…)

Kensuke: (whispering) God, she's gorgeous…she's a bit like Rei but…

Shinji: You've got no chance…

Kensuke: Wait, is this the girl Haley was on about with Ken…(sigh) I guess I must run away…

(Haley is near tears, but Ruri puts a hand on his shoulder and gives him a small, yet tender smile.)

Ruri: I've missed you.

Haley: (crying) I-I've missed you too captain…

(Haley obviously wants to hug her…and again…)

Yolei: Not another one…

(Yolei AND Mimi push Haley into Ruri. He doesn't kiss her, rather falls into her arms in a hug. Ruri doesn't retaliate, but doesn't reject either. She simply sighs.)

Ruri: And I was hoping not to call anyone an idiot. Oh well…

* * * *

(The night is under way, and still nothing suspicious to the challenge. The music is being played as Quatre (on piano) and Madoka (on voice) work the rhythms. Duplica and Richie were the first to the dance floor, whilst now Tasuki's teasing of him and Rika now lead to Chiriko nervously asking to apologise to Rika…)

Rika: (smiles) Now what apology would that be?

Sakura: Hoe? Whose this Rika-chan?

Rika: Sakura-chan, met Chi-chan, also known as Chiriko.

Sakura: CHI-CHAN?

Chiriko: (blushes) Ummm…that's Rika-san's name for me. My real name is Ou Doukon, but everyone calls me by my celestial name Chiriko.

Sakura: Celestial?

Chiriko: It's a long story. (realising he has to do something) Oh, um…Rika-san…

Rika: Hmmm?

Chiriko: (nervous) Can…I…can…I…

Rika: (nods) Of course.

Chiriko: You knew…

(Rika just smiles and takes Chiriko's hand. Sakura waves them on, asking about if she can have a dance after. Chiriko is trying to apologise…)

Chiriko: …Yolei just pushed me, it wasn't my fault, I didn't mean to…I'm so sor…

(Rika leans over and gives Chiriko a peck on the cheek. Chiriko is stunned…)

Rika: (smiles) We're even. Next time…ask. Ne?

(Chiriko does the same as Rika, blushing and putting his hand to his cheek. He smiles shyly, ignoring Tasuki's hooting…(and subsequent mallet smash from Duplica), and they continue dancing.)

(Akari, Tomoe and Kensuke have gone for a dance, mainly because of pleading from Kensuke. Meanwhile, Yolei and Mimi have also gone up for a high-tempo dance, as Haley needs to see if he can attempt the impossible…)

Haley: Um…kanjou?

Ruri: Yes?

Haley: Um…would it…um…would it be O.K if we…erm…

(Haley goes all shy)

Ruri: Do you want to dance Haley-kun?

Haley: EEEPPP! (recovers slightly) No…I mean no it's O.K kanjou, I'm sorry I brought it up…I…

Ruri: I will. Everyone else seems to be doing so, I will as well.

(Ruri takes Haley's hand, much to the boy's embarrassment. The two head out. Whilst neither are dancers, it's just simple walking to the music, which is still enough for Haley to be in the clouds.)

Shinji: I guess Kensuke met some nice people then…

(Suddenly, Yolei and Mimi return, and begin playing tug of war with Shinji…)

Yolei: Come on, you can't just sit here, you're dancing!

Mimi: Not if I beat you to it!

(Shinji is a bit stunned…)

Shinji: (to himself) I musn't run away, I musn't run away…

(Eventually, Yolei wins, whilst Mimi asks/flirts with Tasuki. Of course, Tasuki being Tasuki (i.e. 'he doesn't like girls.' Yeah right…you obviously haven't seen what happens in the first OVA…) is rejecting, but relents, just wandering what this 'dancing' is about. If Chiriko can do it…)

Mimi: You're the worst dance partner I know! 

(Tasuki gets up after about the 10th time tripping up. O.K, if Chiriko can do it…Tasuki can mess it up.)

* * * *

****

(1 hr gone)

(An hour gone, and people are still wondering the points to the challenge. Kensuke in particular…)

Duplica: Is it just me or is the challenge just seeming pointless?

Akari: I'd agree with you there…

Yolei: There has to be something to cause us to do so…

Chiriko: I'd guess it would be a bit later…

(With the music gone, they are simply now resting and talking. Anime soda makes some of them a bit more hyper than normal…)

Kensuke: Shinji, as long as Asuka hasn't killed you, you're life can be fine. I mean, you're an Eva pilot for Christ sake!

Shinji: I know…but I never asked to be a pilot.

Kensuke: Then can I take your place? I already begged that Quatre guy and Haley about being part of their robots, but it didn't work.

Shinji: (sigh) That's the…what 715th time?

Kensuke: Hang on a sec….(check a diary). 'Today, Shinji rejected by the 982nd time.' A bit off…

Shinji: (sweatdrops) Oh boy…

(Meanwhile…)

Tomoe: …so basically, that's what happened with the Nerimians, and now I'm here, alive and well!

Akari: If only you'd get back to being your original age!

Tomoe: Oh…but I'm SOOOOOO much cuter at this age! I like it much better!

Akari: You may like it, but I don't!

Tomoe: Oh Akari-dear, when did you become such a moaner? A Cosmo Beauty shouldn't behave like this…and I want you to call me mom!

Akari: Mother….you are being way too unreasonable.

Tomoe: Reason this! (eyelid/tongue)

(As mother and daughter try to kill each other, Rika and Chiriko seem much more comfortable now. Shot of the two holding hands much to Sakura's cute eyes, and Tasuki's chuckling.)

Sakura: Wow Rika-chan, I never expected you to be with such a cute boy…I mean, I th…(covers mouth)

(Fortunately, Chiriko was talking with Tasuki so didn't hear that…)

Sakura: Gomen!

Rika: (smiles) It's O.K Sakura-chan. I've been trying to work out my feelings on everything…(sighs)…I'll guess I'll know after it's all over.

Tasuki: Wow Chiriko, never expected you to be like this…

Chiriko: I don't think I did either…it was just…something…

Tasuki: Geez…13 and you sound more grown up than me…

(Finally…)

Ruri: So, everyone is here from different times and places. Not via boson jump then like Tenkawa-san did?

Haley: No…I was transported here by a girl…Skuld I believe…

Ruri: There are still many things even I don't understand.

Duplica: Ah. So this is the famous Ruri then?

(Shot of Duplica and Richie joining them.)

Haley: Er…yes?

Ruri: You've been…talking about me?

Richie: I'm dreading to think what Ditzy here has been telling you about m…(whack)…ow!

Duplica: Ixnay on the Ditz-ay!

Haley: Sorry kanjou…nothing bad, you know me…I would never do that!

(Haley seems quiet…until Ruri smiles slightly.)

Ruri: Thank you.

* * * *

****

1 hr 45 minutes gone…

(After another round of dancing and enjoying themselves, there are still wondering about the challenge…and then…)

Tomoe: And so I said…

(KA-BOOM!)

????: Get back here!

????-????: Oh, you know I love playing with you!

????: I'M TRYING TO KILL YOU!

????-????: I know, but it's fun!

????: Damn you, you android-cat girl!

(Insert the prob. Two hyper androids who only seem to know how to blast things into smithereens. There are **Eimi **and **Nuku-Nuku**, the two android females from the anime **_All Purpose Cultural Cat-Girl Nuku-Nuku_**. As the title suggests, Nuku is an android with a cat's brain in it, (plus she's pretty drop dead gorgeous) whilst Eimi, the smaller android, seems to have only one purpose, to destroy Nuku. Of course, Nuku being the cat-brain, thinks it's fun playing cat and mouse.)

(And now, their super capabilites are going to cause Chromus to get his wallet out….unknown to the guests, the 'weapons' used are non-violent to humans, and are specifically only to use against each other. (Just as cat-nip bombs and heater rays) However, will the guests panic and flood the door?)

(The first missile from Eimi, which Nuku jumps, floors the arena with smoke. However, it's freaked a few people out…)

Tomoe: ALL HANDS ON DECK, WOMEN AND CHILDREN FIRST!

(Fortunately, it's just the contestants rather than the guests which have to escape as Tomoe's run outside takes approximately 1.7 seconds.)

Chiriko: This is modern technology?

Tasuki: We have to survive this?

(Tasuki gets out his fan …)

Tasuki: REKKA SHINEN!

(His flame attack heads towards Nuku…who shrugs it off…)

Nuku: Hey, I don't like my circuits being overheated…(glares at him)

Tasuki: Help?

(One kick and he's blasting off again…taking the initiative, the other guests (including Quatre and Madoka) head out of dodge, Sakura was tempted to use a Clow Card, but with Rika there, cannot. The others now have to stay for 15 minutes in this…)

Eimi: I'LL GET YOU CAT GIRL!

Nuku: Come and get me!

(Kensuke has no time to be distracted by Nuku as he has to somehow convince one of them to get out of there…)

Yolei: How the heck…

(A cat nip bomb explodes near her…which makes Nuku go all drowzy…)

Eimi: *evil laugh* Ha ha! Now I've found your weakness cat-girl, I can destroy you…if only my weapons didn't suck…damn casting job!

(Duplica jumps on the state, nearly trips on her dress, as Akari joins her, looking ahead…)

Duplica: What's the safest place?

Akari: Up?

(They look up to the ballroom height. A chandelier has been broken in the onslaught…but above there are platforms and a boarding walk where they can stand.)

Akari: Get them here!

Duplica: (sweatdrops) Oh sure…no problem…

(Haley, Chiriko and Rika are busy trying to hide in a corner, not a smart move as they are trapped…Yolei is busy coughing badly from the smoke/cat nip bomb…and it isn't helped when Nuku glomps her under the influence of cat-nip…)

Nuku: Miaow! (licks her on the cheek)

Yolei: GROSS! 

(Eimi turns their attention to them to blast them…)

Yolei: NOOOO!!!!

(Yolei slips free fortunately just before Eimi can annihilate them. Now Nuku has jumped on Eimi and rolling. Kensuke hiding under some chairs…)

Kensuke: Damn…why can't that be me? Oh wait…they're trying to kill each other…

Duplica: Everyone!

(Haley is the first to react, and rushes over. Akari puts her hands in a springboard position and Haley is nervous…)

Akari: Just grab the platform when I throw you up. If you fall, we'll catch you…

Haley: God save my broken body…

(Haley gets a boost from Akari as Haley clings on. He manages to climb onto the platform as Duplica calls over Rika and Chiriko…)

(…which brings all three into the line of fire of Eimi.)

Duplica: Crap.

(Eimi fires…just as Yolei and Duplica knock Rika and Chiriko out of the way respectively.)

Yolei: Owww…you guys all right?

Rika: I think so…(slightly twiches)…

Chiriko: Rika?!

Rika: I think a piece of debris caught me on the leg…

Duplica: Come on, let get you here…hey, wait, where's Kensuke?

Kensuke: Here…get up there!

(Kensuke emerges as he joins them.)

Kensuke: Duplica, get them up Akari. I'll help with Rika…

Chiriko: No! I'll stay with her!

Kensuke: Chiriko…please…

Rika: I'll be fine Chi-chan, don't worry…

Chiriko: (nervous) 'Kay.

(Duplica herds Haley, Yolei and a reluctant Chiriko to where Akari is, leaving Kensuke and Rika alone to face the music…)

Kensuke: Can you stand?

Rika: Just…but I can't move my leg up a bit…

(Shot of Rika leg, which is bleeding. Kensuke sighs.)

Kensuke: Let's…

Rika: Huh?

Kensuke: Let's get you out of here.

(Kensuke…picks up Rika, who doesn't complain. And going round the side of the feuding androids...he exits through the main door. Rika not once asks him to turn back.)

(And the others are stunned…)

Akari: What the…

Duplica: No, he's ruined it!

CHALLENGE FAILED

(As the challenged ends, **Akiko Natsume **quickly enters and puts a magnet based 'ward' on Eimi, stopping her controls…although not her mouth…)

Eimi: (being dragged away) This isn't over yet cat-girl!

Nuku: (smiling) I know…until next time!

(For this challenge, there isn't a next time for the team…)

* * * *

Yukino: Well…left, and what a mess. Not just for the author and the hotel, but for you guys…you lost the challenge when Kensuke helped Rika outside the main door after she was hurt.   


(Shot of Rika with a bandage around the cut she received. However, the others are very disappointed…)

Yukino: However…Kensuke does receive something. You see…when he excused himself out of the dance challenge, he was offered a free pass…IF he could get at least one other person out of the room within the 2 hours. Now, whilst it was unfortunate that Rika got hurt and that was the reason, it's still a challenge, so Kensuke…you get a ticket to the final 6.

(Kensuke bows his head, the others are not happy…)

Yukino: And straight after this, there is a quiz tonight, and we'll be leaving the Hotel as soon as it's done. You're guests will be with you as well to witness your humiliation…I mean your victories…and another one will go. Of course, we know Kensuke won't be the one. So…I leave you with the scripts, your dignity, and whatever you are about to say.

(Yukino leaves, as Kensuke is ready for anything…)

Kensuke: If you're going to say anything, just say it…

Yolei: Not really…just surprised. That's one way to win an easy free pass…

Akari: Just…why?

Kensuke: (sighs) I'm alone now. You guys are much closer than I am…which means that the only way for me to get noticed is to win this thing. And I intend to. If I get another chance, I'll take it. I'm determined, I don't care what hell I have to go through.

(Kensuke leaves, exempt as the others sigh…)

Rika: I'm sorry…I should have stopped him.

Chiriko: It's O.K…you were hurt, he just took advantage of that fact.

Duplica: Come on guys…let's get it over with…

Haley: Yeah…

(The other six however have the quiz to deal with…)

* * * *

__

(Shot of Akari on the quiz, question 2, 'Who was the moles dancing teacher?')

Akari: The fact that Ken, my main suspect went, has really screwed me up. I feel it's Haley…although I wasn't joking about suspecting Duplica as well. 

(Next is Chiriko, question 4, 'What did the mole do on his/her time off?')

Chiriko: Kensuke taking the free pass gave him an opportunity to sabotage and take advantage of Rika's situation. However, there seems to be something more to this…I hope it's not what I think it is…

(Duplica is thinking hard…a difficult task on it's own for the ditto master…just kiddin' Ditzy!)

Duplica: Yolei and Kensuke remain my two suspects, although Chiriko is starting to creep up. He wanted to stay with Rika…was he going to try what Kensuke eventually did?

(Haley takes question 6, 'Who was the moles guest?' He clicks on 'Richie'.)

Haley: Akari and Duplica fit each other so well, I wouldn't be surprised if one of them was the mole. Akari and Duplica quickly agreed on how to get out of there, so it was a surprise to see them virtually ignore what was going on with Rika.

(Speaking of Rika, it's her turn now. Question 8, 'What colour is the moles hair?')

Rika: With Ken gone…Haley and Yolei become my top suspects. It's coming down to I think someone in an alliance will be the mole…and someone will win.

(Finally Yolei is up, 'Who is the mole?')

Yolei: Rika continues to me my main suspect. She went against our suggestions in the piano challenge, and whilst correct…does the mole know everything?

* * * *

(At the lobby of the Ritz, Yukino brings in 6 people with their belongings. One of them will be going tonight. Waiting with them are their guests)

Yukino: Right…well with the Ritz on our heads for destruction of property, we'd better get this over as quickly as possible. I type, it green, you stay, it red, you go. Right?

(Yukino gets ready)

Yukino: Kensuke is immune and cannot go tonight. So we'll start with…Yolei.

(Yolei nods. 'YOLEI'.)

(Flashes green. Yolei sighs, as Haley and her high five. Yolei and Mimi hug as Yukino smiles.)

Yukino: Haley.

(The Nadesico rep is nervous. Ruri is stone-faced, but touches his hand which he barely notices. 'HALEY.')

(Flashes green. He's safe as Ruri smile slightly and grips his hand. Haley has a beaming smile.)

Yukino: Rika.

(Sakura clutches Rika's hand as Rika hopes that 3 CCS casualties are not on the cards…'RIKA')

(They aren't. Flashes green. Sakura and Rika hug.)

Yukino: 3 down, 3 to go. Next…Chiriko.

(Chiriko is nervous now as Rika now holds his hand. 'CHIRIKO.')

(Flashes green. Chiriko is safe, Rika smiles, all is happy…which means…)

Yukino: I guess it's one of you two, breaking up the friendship.

(Shot of Akari and Duplica, who are now scared. They clutch each others hand.)

Yukino: Akari.

(Akari can't bare to see, especially with her mother around. Duplica holds Richie's hand as the verdict awaits. 'AKARI'.)

(Flashes….red.)

(Akari looks ready to cry, but doesn't.)

Yukino: Miss Kanzaki, we have to go…

Akari: I knew my luck with tests wouldn't last forever…

(Kensuke is solemn with Shinji as Akari gets her stuff. She hugs Yolei, as Yolei is crying as well. She then hugs Haley, Chiriko, Rika and then a big one for Duplica, as the ditto girl is crying as well. When she gets to Kensuke, she hesitates…but finally hugs him. Kensuke is feeling pretty low now…)

Akari: (wiping tears) Bye everyone…

(Even Tomoe isn't her usual self, finally realising a bit of seriousness. Of course, as they leave, it doesn't last long…)

Tomoe: HOW COULD YOU LOSE, YOU'RE A COSMO BEAUTY?

Akari: WELL MOTHER, I NEVER SAID I WAS THE SMARTEST!

Tomoe: YOU'RE FATHER SAID YOU WAS A GENIUS!

Akari: NOT LIKE THAT!

(And the 6 remaining have to laugh…Yukino smiles and shakes her head and follows them out.)

__

Kensuke: I feel…rotten. I eliminated Akari, the cutest girl I've ever saw, I didn't feel anything when she hugged me. All I felt was being a traitor.

Chiriko: She was a lovely person, she and I were so different, but it was so hard not to get along with her, she was so nice.

Rika: Her lifestyle is different to mine, and indeed to everyone elses, but she was so down to earth. Lovely lady.

(Shot of Yukino, Akari and Tomoe exiting. There is however someone other than Skuld waiting them…but for now…)

Yukino: You upset?

Akari: A little…but I won't cry about it. I did as well as I could, and the mole got the better than me. (smiles) The mole beat a Cosmo Beauty…that's something to be proud of.

Yukino: What will you miss?

Akari: I'll just miss everyone here, they are a great bunch of people, and it seemed more of a normal life than I expected. I enjoyed many of the challenges…but warn me next time you bring my cast for one of the challenges!

Yukino: (chuckles) Will do!

__

Yolei: I clicked with her from the beginning…she and I were different yet similar. I am so disappointed she went, I know someone always has to go…but…it just doesn't seem fair.

Haley: She was the nearest from my time, and whilst I wasn't too close to her, she was friendly with everyone, and didn't care about time, age or whatever. She was just Akari.

Duplica: She was my closest friend here…and to say I'll miss her will be an understatement. I've got to go this alone now…but it won't be the first time I've done something like this. Akari…I'll win it for you.

* * * *

(As Akari and the others head out…)

???????: Aw nuts…I didn't want to believe it as well…

(Shot of the author, Chromus, heading towards them…)

Yukino: Hey, what you doing here?

Chromus: All the results from the exam get posted into my computer via satellite connection on the moon. When I learned Akari got the lowest, I had to come here.

Akari: How come?

Chromus: Akari…a friend of yours is now competiting on the Moon Kingdom…but she has no support. (smiles) Wanna cheer Itchan?

Akari: Itchan? At the moon? (excited) Sure! How come she's there…

Chromus: Long story…I'll tell you about it on the way…

(As Akari and Chris leave…)

Tomoe: WHAT ABOUT ME?!

* * * *

****

Next week;

Osaka beckons, as the team have to select one victim for the make or break challenge…

Then to Russia…and a very tough challenge involving snipers make the tensions grow even higher…

Kensuke feels rotten, and Duplica is all alone. Kensuke now sees if he can team up with her…will it work?

And with 6 left…6 become 5. Who is the latest victim?

And thus ends a long…and rather upsetting chapter for me because of Akari's elimination.

I think I set out to do what I hoped when the polls came in, that was introduce Akari to the masses. Her popularity in the polls (along with Chiriko) showed that it seemed to have worked, but sadly, she's gone.

Akari was also a constant name in the 'Who is the mole' question so that may leave a few of you needing to change your picks…gomen nasai!

So 6 left. So who is going to win it? I don't mind hearing your opinions on who will win…and even who you think is the mole and your reasons why, so R & R please!

Until next week!

****


	13. Him, Boyfriend

****

ANIMOLE

****

Him…Boyfriend

6 left….another one goes today. Final 3 only a couple of chapter away. So who is the winner, who is the loser, who is the mole? 

Hey, I can't tell you, just have to wait a few eps!

****

POLL (for all six characters)

Rika: 29%

Chiriko: 29%

Yolei: 21%

Duplica: 14%

Kensuke: 7%

Haley: 0%

* * * *

(Yukino over the Ritz Calton for the final time before today's work-a-holic challenges…)

Yukino: The first rule to finding a mole. No matter how popular you are, no matter how hard you work, no matter how drop dead gorgeous you are, if you don't get the results, you get eliminated. Akari Kanzaki, Cosmo Beauty, a legend in her own right back home, was eliminated last night. Now the group is 6, and after two days will become 5. So who did it…which dastardly villain eliminated Akari? Who is…the mole?

* * * *

****

Remaining contestants (eliminated ones not in bold);

Akari Kanzaki – Cosmo Beauty – Battle Athletes Victory (eliminated 10th)

Chiharu Mihara – Student/Cheerleader – Card Captor Sakura (eliminated 2nd)

****

Chiriko – Suzaku warrior and researcher – Fushigi Yuugi

Cody Hida – Digidestined of Knowledge and Reliability – Digimon 02 (eliminate 5th)

****

Duplica Imite – Actress and Ditto Master – Pokémon

Giselle Dexter – Valedictorian – Pokémon (eliminated 6th)

Haitani Masayuki – College Pervert – Love Hina (eliminated 7th)

****

Haley Mabiki – Navigator – Nadesico: Prince Of Darkness

Ken Ichijoji – Digidestined of Kindness – Digimon 02 (eliminated 9th)

****

Kensuke Aida – Otaku – Neon Genesis Evangelion

Naoko Yanagisawa – Student/Horror Otaku – Card Captor Sakura (eliminated 8th)

****

Rika Sasaki – Student/Model Housewife – Card Captor Sakura

Shampoo – Amazon – Ranma ½ (eliminated 4th)

Shirai Kimiaki – College Pervert – Love Hina (eliminated 1st)

Touji Suzuhara – Bionic Man – Neon Genesis Evangelion (eliminated 3rd)

****

Yolei Inoue – Digidestined of Love and Sincerity – Digimon 02

* * * *

(It's pack your bags time, as the group get ready to leave the Ritz. Last night however has brought more harm than good from Akari's departure…)

__

Chiriko: I think we realised last night that anyone can go, and what Kensuke did was what we all should have been doing…playing the game, and for ourselves. We have no right to be mad for what he did.

Kensuke: It was a double whammy for me, as not only did the group trust me even less after last night, but I helped eliminated Akari, who…let's face it, I didn't want to go. 

(But if what they are thinking is bad, what they are feeling can be worse…)

(Shot of Rika in their room. Yolei has already left, leaving her and Duplica alone.)

Rika: You'll be O.K?

(Duplica smiles and nods)

Duplica: I'll be fine.

(Rika pats her on the shoulder and they leave. Duplica stares at the wall and sighs…)

Duplica: What am I going to do now?

__

Duplica: Last night, I lost my alliance partner. And worse…I lost a rare person I could truly call a friend. I've got to learn how to cope with this now…and get my mind to winning…if not for myself, then for a real winner, Akari Kanzaki.

* * * *

(The team have been specifically asked to bring some important essentials for this day. Summer and winter clothing, as if their backpacks weren't heavy enough. Yukino greets them along with Skuld, as they obviously realise they have to do some travelling today.)

Yukino: Well, I hoped you enjoyed your stay at the hotel, because it's all downhill from now on here. Congratulations, you are the final six. One of you…well, you know you was going to be here anyway, but for the other five, you've come this far, can you go all the way?

(She quickly glares at Kensuke who was about to open his mouth)

Yukino: No perverted jokes please.

(Kensuke wisely shuts his mouth)

Yukino: Now…our first challenge today needs to take you to the depths…well, O.K, I'm lying. We're going back to Japan today for our first challenge, and it's an intriguing one…but only three of you will take in this one. The other three…well…let's just say you might want to avoid this one.

Yolei: Why?

Yukino: Well, at first you'll all be in Osaka, the next…never mind. I'll explain when we get there…(chuckles evilly)…all aboard!

(The contestants (and mole) are probably scared out of their wits…but no matter. They go on the Skuld train for their next location change…sunny Osaka.)

* * * *

Yukino: Konyonyachiwa! Damn…that felt good!

(Yukino turns to her bewildered victims…)

Yukino: Oh yes, the challenge. For this part, the six of you will make a few decisions. One…who you will challenge, and who is leaving Osaka for a tougher but more rewarding challenge.

Rika: I see.

Yukino: First off, this challenge. I have three pictures here. One of them is good at cooking a particular dish. One of them is an excellent gymnast. The third of them is an excellent baseball player. 

(Yukino hands them pictures of three contestants. The pictures are in fact silouhettes and slight facial lines we can see of them. The first is of a brown haired girl in a pig-tailed hair style, giving a wink. The second seems to be a middle aged man with a fuzzy black beard with a white headband on his forehead. The third is a cute black haired girl with a beaming smile on her face.)

Yukino: You have to decide for £5,000, who you wish to challenge in cooking okoyomiyaki, gymnastics and baseball. Be warned…one is good at all three. Also, they are all from Osaka, hence where we are. Plus, you must decide which of the three you wish to challenge them…whilst the other three have to try something different in another country…but I won't reveal more. You have 5 minutes to make a decision.

(The group huddle, as they quickly make one decision…)

Chiriko: We should definitely challenge the man to gymnastics.

Haley: Yes…the two girls certainly look more adapt.

Yolei: Basically, he's much heavier and might not be as able to do anything like that…

Rika: I think that pretty much explains things.

Kensuke: O.K, but what about the two girls…and who is going to challenge who?

Duplica: We've got to go to Russia as well three of us…

Yolei: Good point.

Chiriko: Er…does anyone here know any gymastics?

(A silence. Rika gingerly puts her hand up as does Duplica)

Chiriko: Rika?

Rika: Um…well I am a school student and we do gymnastics a lot. I'm not as good as Sakura-chan or Meiling-chan but…

Yolei: (perky) No that's fine! 

Duplica: (sighs) O.K then…

Haley: But that means a cook and a baseball challenge…

Yolei: Crap, what if it's that…oh, whats her face that Akari mentioned…

Duplica: (slowly) Ichino.

Yolei: Yeah…that's it…well, one of the girls has pigtails and if I recall…

Haley: Well, what about the other girl?

Kensuke: She seems younger…the pig-tailed girl is probably a chef…she seems older…

Rika: I'm not su…

Chiriko: Possibly…but they never specified chef, just could cook. Rika can cook, and she's only 10…

(Rika blushes but they continue…)

Haley: No, it's O.K. Besides, we still need to choose who is going to do the challenge.

Yolei: (slaps the Nad rep on the back) That's right Haley my boy! Er…who we choosing again?

(sweatdrops)

Chiriko: The guy for the gymnastics, the pig-tailed girl for the cooking and the youngest for baseball…

Haley: I thought it was the pig-tailed for baseball and the youngest for baseball…

Chiriko: Oh…are you sure?

Kensuke: I'll agree with that.

Yolei: Me too.

Rika: Sure.

(Duplica is silent)

Yolei: Duplica?

Duplica: (solemn) Fine.

Kensuke: NOW, who is going to do them?

Chiriko: Rika for gymnastics…we need someone who can cook and need someone who can play baseball. 

Haley: Whose the strongest here?

Kensuke: Well…it was Akari…

(Rika notices Duplica's look and seems ready to warn people of an immense death if they aren't careful…)

Duplica: (gritting teeth) I…think…Haley should play baseball.

Haley: Huh, me?

Duplica: (trying to be calm) From the future, you may have some knowledge of plays more than anyone else…

Yolei: I guess…that makes a creepy kind of sense…

Kensuke: If Haley does that, who is cooking?

Yolei: (shrugs) I might as well give it a shot. My family owns a convenience store, and I know a few tricks from my time on the Digital World.

Rika: You O.K with that?

Yolei: Absolutely! Perfecto!

Kensuke: Cool…I get a trip to Siberia!

Chiriko: Siberia, where is that?

Yolei: We need to get you some geography lessons stat…

* * * *

Yukino: You done?

(The group nod unanimously)

Yukino: O.K, who's up to bat?

Haley: That will be me.

Yukino: And you're challenging?

Haley: The pig-tailed girl.

Yukino: O.K Haley, let's introduce your challenger!

(Just behind Yukino is the boisterous, but perky **Hikaru Yoshimoto**. The bad news is she is the baseball player, the first base starter for the girls school baseball team in **Princess Nine**. However, Haley doesn't know this.)

Hikaru: Hey there! Pleased to meec'ha!

(At this time, I apologise for my attempt to right an Osakan accent.)

(Hikaru grabs Haley's arm and pretty much drags the poor guy out there…Kensuke shrugging…)

Kensuke: Lucky, lucky…

Yukino: (coughing) Ahem…she has a boyfriend…moving right along…next up? Yolei?

Yolei: Yes…I'll do cooking and challenge the other young lady.

Yukino: Ah, not a problem. Fuka-chan?

(The young girl with the cropped black hair is none other than Sana Kurata's best female friend (and in later times rival) **Fuka Matsuki. **She's very similar to Sana in her hyper ways, but probably not as bad. She too is from Osaka and doesn't try to hide her accent even after living in Tokyo for many years.)

Fuka: So you're the one I have to challenge huh? (genki) Well ya won't be a problem for me and my mad skills!

Yolei: Can I switch?

Yukino: No go Yolei. Get your butts out of there…

(For those keeping track, Fuka is in fact the gymnast. Which leaves Rika with the chef for gymnastics.)

Yukino: And now Miss Rika, that means you are doing gymnastics, and so…

(The final competitor is a large man, who is in fact **Akira Kuonji, **Ukyo's father and the originator of their business. He speaks with a rough Osakan accent.)

Akira: Very well young lady…let's get this over with…

(Rika still smiles but a faint sweatdrop makes it at the back of her head…)

Yukino: Woe betides that young lady…(to the remaining three), well, that means you guys drew the short straws. Skuld-dear?

(Shot of Skuld who is wearing a large coat around her figure…you'd think her being a goddess she wouldn't feel cold? Ah well…)

Chiriko: This doesn't look promising…

Yukino: I don't think those robes of yours will be any good where you're going…so we'd better get you guys suited up…whilst I stay her in sunny Osaka. 

Kensuke: The perks of…

(Never mind. We cut to a scene where Chiriko, Duplica and Kensuke getting fitted out in winter guerrilla combat outfits, obviously realising this challenge is not going to be a walk in the park…)

Skuld: All aboard…(shivers)…I'm getting cold just thinking about it…

Chiriko: Are you sure we can't change now?

* * * *

(Shot of Haley, as we go to the home of the Osaka Tigers. The challenge for Haley is to avoid getting out for as long as possible. The person who gets the furthest without getting out wins the challenge.)

(To make this a bit more fair on Haley, the pitcher isn't someone like **Ryo** from **Princess Nine, **but someone without baseball knowledge…)

(Said person throws a screamer down the middle…)

(…unfortunately, that person is **Motoko Aoyama.** Using her patented Ryu-Himmel style in recreational terms, she can throw a mean fast ball down the centre. Even Hikaru is in awe…)

Hikaru: Wow!

(Motoko nods and smiles once)

Motoko: Welcome.

(Haley, as you can guess, is panicking.)

Haley: Oh dear…

(As Haley is contemplating his fate, let's have a looksee at Yolei vs. Fuka.)

(Shot of a restaurant where customers can create their own okonomiyaki using the heated grills. Both Fuka and Yolei are pretty much looking forward to it, as they are given a quick crash course in cooking it by **Kasumi Tendo (Ranma ½)**, who is pretty much who Rika will probably grow up to be in a few years time…not that's a bad thing.)

Kasumi: O.K, and as the grill is oiled, keep the heat on low and then pour the mixture.

(Yolei and Fuka have the ingredients of making the mix (eggs, flour, soup stock, water, a sliced onion, seaweed and bonito flakes, Worcestershire sauce, and a choice of toppings, beef, pork and vegetables.)

Kasumi: Whoever wins this from the approval of our taste tester wins the challenge.

Fuka: Yosha! I'm not going to lose!

Yolei: Bring it on kid!

(As two cooking fools sizzle and stir, (not literally for the more ecchi minded public) Rika and the much larger Akira head to a gym where a gymnastics ring has been prepared. To help us with this challenge is Chinese gymnastics expert using it in her own form of Kung-Fu, **Chun-Li (SF2V).**

Chun: The basic of martial arts is using balance and agility. Gymnastics is a skill which can prepare you for that. However, since this is just basically a free for all, it doesn't matter.

(Chun does a couple of no-hand cartwheels as Akira looks on in and shakes his head…)

Akira: I needed to lose that weight last Xmas…

(The challenge is simple. Do what you can in a specific time limit. After a bit of practising, the two will then strut their stuff on the mat…)

(Meanwhile, the frozen tundra of Siberia has beckoned for the other three contestants…)

* * * *

(Shot of Skuld, Chiriko, Duplica and Kensuke not exactly enjoying the winter season…)

Chiriko: I've never felt so cold before…

Skuld: Oh you will.

Chiriko: Huh?

Skuld: (sweatdrops) Oops…said too much. Siberia, notorious for it's long…harsh…winters…

Duplica: Gee…would never have guessed…

Skuld: (ignoring her) …has been known as a place of exile for Russian criminal and political prisoners. Today, your mission is to find one of them.

Kensuke: In this weather?

Skuld: Yes…in this weather. Let's see if that training you did at Boot Camp did something to you Kensuke rather than trying to impress Akari…

Kensuke: Urm…

Duplica: Sorry to interrupt, but can we continue please?

Skuld: Yep, sorry. Among the snow, there is something hidden here. In it, is Special Agent **Hyatt (Excel Saga)** has been doing a reconnaissance mission of Il Phallazo. However, he forgot one important thing….her anmenia. 

Duplica: So we've got a girl who could become an icicle if we don't find her…

Skuld: (shrugs) Pretty much. The challenge is simple. Take as long as you want, but you have to find Hyatt, and then find a safe haven to put her in to recover. You will have torches, a medical kit and maps, but that is it. 

Kensuke: You're kidding?

Skuld: A goddess in training never kids. Besides, you also have airhorns as well…that's if you want to call in the towel. However, if one of you can get Hyatt into a safe haven somewhere and get her awakened…hence the medical kit, £15,000 is yours.

Chiriko: (shivers) No problem…

Skuld: Well ta ta!

Kensuke: Hey wa…

(Too late, the kawaii goddess has gone, and the three 'soldiers' are alone…)

Kensuke: How the hell are we supposed to see a map in this weather?

Chiriko: Um…it isn't snowing.

Kensuke: Huh?

Duplica: It's just really, REALLY cold.

(Shot of the area, and whilst the area is frozen, there is no slow, although the winds are biting to the face.)

Kensuke: Geez…O.K, how are we going to do this?

(They have all the time in the world…let's go back to our three musketeers…)

* * * *

(Unfortunately, not looking good for Haley…in more reasons than one…)

(His first attempt at things has managed to get away with a lucky bunt, but on his second attempt, he has 2 strikes and 1 ball and could face an early exit…)

Haley: Keep control…think through the minds eye…but it's too fast…

Hikaru: Ready Haley?

Haley: (nods) End this.

(Motoko doesn't act like a traditional pitcher, and just puts both hands on top the ball and then almost pushes it forward. However, her speed is still exceptional and Haley's eyes go as wide as saucers…)

Haley: Ack! (swings wildly)

Hikaru: (tutting) Oh, that was so a ball! But poor Haley swung at it anyway…and messed it up.

(Indeed, it's strike three and out of there for Haley. Hikaru has to beat 2 attempts to win her part of the challenge. Unfortunately, Haley doesn't realise (or does he) that Hikaru is the baseball player. She takes the mound…)

Hikaru: Give me watch'ya got Motoko!

(Motoko simply does the same motion. However, Hikaru is used to Ryo's pitches which are faster than Motoko's and swings casually to connect with the ball on her first swing. The eye in this case, is quicker than the hand.)

Haley: Oh no…

(Oh yes. Haley just has to watch the poor decision he and his team made as Hikaru swings time after time, connecting with Motoko's fastball. The challenge, at least this part, is over, and Haley-kun has failed.)

(And for the record, Hikaru was the one who was good at all three.)

Next please…

* * * *

(Yolei and Fuka are in a deadlock of the scent of yakisoba noodles, tempura flakes and shredded cabbage. Kasumi simply smiles at the spectacle of two young ladies treating this as the most important thing in the world…)

Fuka: I'm not bad ya hear? I'm good at home economics, and you haven't got a chance!

Yolei: Bring it on Kansai girl! I'm ready for the world!

(Looking at the hot plates, Yolei's isn't bad at all, but on the same thing, Fuka's is fine as well. Fuka seems to have added some traditional spices, or at least adding some octopus to the topping. Yolei certainly seems comfortable in cooking the item and has made it looks very presentable if nothing else.)

(However, have they come from the Howmei school or Akane Tendo school of cooking as Kasumi inspects the dishes…)

Kasumi: Oh my…it seems both of you are fine at this art…however, there is always a winner!

(She nods towards…)

Kasumi: Congratulations Fuka!

Yolei: WHAT?!!

Kasumi: Well, Fuka's dish was simply more creative, and fun to make! I mean, from the Kansai region she has picked up a few things…

Yolei: NOT FAIR…

(As Yolei tries (and fails) to protest, Rika and Akari participate in what should be a one-sided affair at gymnastics…)

* * * *

(Akira, whilst a martial arts expert in his style, is not a gymnast. And it shows, as he can't even do the Ranma Super High Jump very well…never mind cartwheels.)

(Rika on the other hand seems fine…although she seems to twitch at times when doing them (because of the cut on her leg from the ballroom incident…). Rika however literally spins circles around Akira, whilst not a Sakura or Meiling, is pretty much a convincing winner.)

(Of course…considering the other two failed…it's didn't really matter.)

CHALLENGE FAILED

* * * *

(The tundra area of Siberia is quickly not helping the three as they go on their search for Hyatt…)

Chiriko: I…don't…know…how…much…longer…

Kensuke: Come on Chiriko, it's been barely twenty minutes…

(A gust of wind makes Kensuke fall down as Duplica, leading the front with the map, tries to focus…)

Duplica: Geez…no wonder Ash and Misty hate travelling so much…the maps are useless!

Kensuke: Hey, too get too far ahead!

Duplica: (shivers) Perish the thought…

(Kensuke rushes ahead, unsure of Duplica's map reading skills, but as he does that, a massive rush of wind crashes all three…and the map flies out of Duplica's hands…)

Kensuke: Aw crap! Come back here!

(Kensuke simply succeeds in falling back down. Duplica shrugs.)

Duplica: It wasn't much help anyway…Chiriko, you O.K?

(Chiriko is kneeling down, not enjoying the cold weather at all. Duplica bends down to help him, whilst Kensuke seems more concerned with the loss of the map.)

Kensuke: O.K…how are we supposed to find this girl and a 'safe haven' without a map?

Duplica: Calm down Kensuke. 

Kensuke: Calm? We're screwed!

Chiriko: (shivering) Not necessarily…

(Chiriko points to the clouds…)

Chiriko: Back home, we could judge a whereabouts of a situation by following the clouds.

Kensuke: No offense kid, but this isn't 18th century China…

Duplica: Hold on…what have we got to lose? Besides…wouldn't it be a better idea if we split up anyway? That way we can cover three areas and hope one of us finds something…

Kensuke: But where the heck are we going?

Duplica: (sighs) The map didn't tell us much anyway, but from what we saw, there were three basic paths…north-west, north-east and due east. If we take the direction of each…

Chiriko: …then maybe we can see something. It's cold, but we should be able to see something…

Kensuke: (sighs) And how are we going to contact each other?

(The other two are silent. Chiriko wishes he had some flares with him all of a sudden…)

Duplica: I guess…we don't. Just don't give up, that's all.

Kensuke: (sarcastic) Oh brilliant strategy.

(Despite Kensuke's lack of confidence, the three do split their separate ways…to look for the missing agent Hyatt and somewhere to put her…)

* * * *

(30 minutes later…)

(Shot of Chiriko, who has knelt down and is pretty much freezing his cute little face off…he is obviously not used to this weather at all after living in the fairly warm climate of Jozen, Kon'an)

Chiriko: Guys…forgive me…

(Chiriko uses his airhorn to signal his submission. Barely an hour gone, and Chi-chan calls it a day…)

(Skuld re-appears…)

Skuld: You didn't even give me chance to rest!

Chiriko: Forgive…

(Chiriko nearly collapses. I guess he hasn't experienced the common cold because Skuld realises it could be serious and quickly teleports the hell out of there…)

(This leads us now with just two people to find Hyatt)

Kensuke: (hearing the airhorn) Damn…one of em has quit…O.K Kensuke…you can do this…no problem…

(And NOW it starts to snow…)

Kensuke: In the name of all things holy, I commend thee.

(Kensuke now has to start getting through snow…meanwhile, Duplica is not enjoying the experience at all…)

Duplica: (moaning) I'm only little…my body can't handle this…

(Duplica continues on and takes a slight turn…a big mistake. If she had continued straight, she would have seen an abandoned hut, where they would have been able to put Hyatt's body in.)

(This mistake could lead to grave problems with the snow starting to fall…)

* * * *

(Meanwhile, the other team's failure is being administrated.)

Yukino: …I guess it's a case of rotten luck more than anything. Although Rika…I commend you, even if you did have the easiest one.

(Rika rubs the bandage around her leg. As she does…an unexpected drop comes in…)

Skuld: GANGWAY!

(Skuld jumps from a nearby window, Chiriko nearly fainting. As she sets down, the others are a bit concerned.)

Yolei: Chiriko?

(Skuld shakes her head)

Skuld: I think he's got a fever. He's not used to this sort of cold…

(Rika is very concerned and goes over to Chiriko, and feels his head. She withdraws quickly.)

Rika: He's burning up…

Haley: Get him out of those wet clothes, and let's wrap him in something dry…

(Rika at first seems embarrassed, but realises now isn't the time. They remove the heavy winter offerings off him. Haley as the only male of the group instructs the girls to 'turn around' as he undresses his wet robes underneath…)

Yukino: You done this before?

Haley: (calmly) Part of my training to be on the Nadesico was to be trained in any emergency. I've got an advanced first aid degree so don't worry Miss Yukino.

(As soon as Haley wraps Chiriko up in a blanket a la Skuld, Rika comes over to check on him.)

Rika: Chi-chan…sorry…Chiriko…

(Chiriko opens tired eyes…)

Chiriko: Did they…win?

(Rika closes her eyes not to show the tears. She simply smiles.)

Rika: Don't worry about them or us…

(Chiriko smiles as Haley carries him. Yukino sets up where they are staying tonight in a local ryokan (inn). Meanwhile, Kensuke and Duplica, who don't know what has happened, continue their search…)

* * * *

(Kensuke)

Kensuke: It's like looking for a needle in a haystack……

(Kensuke is now in an awful cold wind and the snow starting to come on an already slippery tundra…)

Kensuke: Why was I born so unlucky?

(He's kick out into air…only to hit something…hard.)

Kensuke: YEOOOOOOOWWWWWW!

(Kensuke's recovers (barely) to see something representing a coffin…only in a glitzy type of style. Kensuke tentatively opens it…)

Kensuke: WHOA MOMMA! JACKPOT!

(Inside the coffin, (in actual fact, a small shapeship, but in the girl's case, the shape is rather appropriate) is **Hyatt, **a gorgeous blue head who speaks in a soft voice (played BTW by Omi Minami, the voice of Ruri)…and never can take two steps without collapsing, bleeding or suffering from some form of anmenic weakness anyway…)

(…and this cold isn't the best idea…as Kensuke is quickly wondering…)

Kensuke: HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO GET HER TO WHERE-EVER?

(This is whether the team's strategy blew in their faces. If they had made it together, they could have moved Hyatt easily, maybe the spaceship as well together. However, Kensuke on his own has a dilemma…)

Kensuke: Duplica, Chiriko, whoever is left…give me a sign! Where are you?

(An airhorn blows.)

Kensuke: DAMN IT! NOT THAT SIGN!

* * * *

(Flashback to a few minutes ago…)

(Duplica is pretty much walking blind. She has no idea where to go, is freezing, and missed where the haven was. If she found it, she could have looked for Kensuke. However, her body obviously hasn't taken it…

Duplica: Sorry…but I think I've had my limit…

(Duplica blows the airhorn, signals her end of participation. Skuld immediately re-enters.)

Skuld: Don't collapse on me! We've already got one!

Duplica: Huh?

Skuld: No time…explain on way!

(Duplica nods as Skuldtech™ heads back as Kensuke now has to go at it alone.)

(However, hearing the second airhorn has taken the strength out of Kensuke…)

Kensuke: I haven't got a chance now. I don't know where the haven is, and in this weather I can't carry Hyatt around for how long…

(He waits a few moments before blowing the airhorn. A few moments later, Skuld re-enters…)

Skuld: Man, you guys are a bunch of quitters today!

Kensuke: Hey!

Skuld: Sorry, no time. Problems. Come.

(Kensuke is confused, but one thing is for sure.)

CHALLENGE FAILED

* * * *

(As Kensuke returns, we see that Haley has returned, as Yukino awaits them all. Also with her are Hikaru, Fuka and Akira. Kensuke notices that Chiriko is missing.)

Kensuke: Hey, where's Chiriko?

Yukino: I'll explain in a bit. But to be honest, the results of today's challenges were as follows. Haley…plank. 

Hikaru: But he was facing me!

Yukino: Fair enough…you did get the baseball player. Yolei…you got the gymnast at cooking…plank. Rika…you got the chef at gymnastics…you passed, but as the result was plank anyway it didn't matter.

(Turns to Kensuke and Duplica, both getting dry. They both seem fine, although a bit cold.)

Yukino: Chiriko gave up first after a short period. Duplica…(tuts)…you were barely half a mile from the cabin at one point and went the wrong way…Kensuke, you found Hyatt, but gave up after the conditions got the best of you. I'm glad I haven't got you guys if I need rescued…that's for damn sure.

(The two are in the 'we're cold, we don't give a damn' stage. Yukino continues.)

Yukino: With Chiriko feeling a bit under the weather, and you guys probably needing some warmth, we've got a nice surprise for you. This ryokan has a karaoke room we've hired for you, so for tonight, just relax and have some fun. (Yukino turns to the three guests) You guys can join if…

(Too late, Hikaru is there in a flash, with Fuka not too far behind her…)

Yukino: Where does he get these guys?

* * * *

(In the ryokan, everyone is there bar Rika and Chiriko. Hikaru and Fuka are dueting singing 'Otome No Inori' from Slayers (a Lina/Amelia duet), whilst Akira is cooking a few okonomiyaki for lunch. Whilst fun is being had as Yolei and Haley enjoy a night in, Kensuke is all business…)

Kensuke: …so I'm saying that the other 4 are now together…and we're alone. So…

Duplica: …basically, if we have any chance of surviving, team up…

Kensuke: See, you are the smart one! Even if Giselle and Akari were better look…

(Shot of Kensuke about to receive a look of death. Duplica is not amused by Kensuke's 'proposal.')

Duplica: Stop whilst you're ahead Kenny-boy.

Kensuke: Eh…sorry. But between the 5 of us…one of us is a mole…

Duplica: Excuse me, what do you mean 5?

Kensuke: Well, I'm not the mole!

Duplica: And you think I am?

Kensuke: Er…

Duplica: Sorry, these things don't merit. Besides, what would a person gain from joining up with a mole?

Kensuke: What do you mean? Haven't you seen the Animation Alliance series?

(Before Kensuke can delve into the reasons WHY you should team up with a mole (Well, two reasons: Tenchi Masaki and Mitsune Konno, the song finishes and Yolei is pretty much dragging Haley up there…)

Haley: B-but I've never done this before…

Yolei: (slow and seductive) Is this your first time Haley-kun?

(Haley burst into a red, as Yolei, Hikaru and Fuka laugh. Akira smiles as he flips an okonomiyaki, which Yukino and Skuld are now enjoying the fools out there. (Yukino, Skuld and Hikaru's version of the Gunsmith Cats theme still a bit of an unpleasant issue around the table…)

(Yolei gets her song up and just tells Haley to follow along…)

Yolei: _Tobenai kotari no youni, tsubasawo atatamete ne…_(Keep your wings warm like a bird that cannot fly)

(At this point, Duplica leaves before Kensuke can interrogate her even more. Duplica seems to be a bit upset…)

__

Duplica: Why? Why is no-one seemingly unhappy when their friends go? Yolei with Cody and Ken, Kensuke with Touji, even Rika with Naoko and Chiharu! I lose Akari…and feel rotten…so why doesn't…

Rika: (off screen) …I guess it's all welling up on me.

(Duplica stops and realises she's outside a room. She eavesdrops on the room, which is slightly ajar.)

(Shot of room where Chiriko has a cold compress on his head. He's awake but seems in a daze…Rika is by his side.)

Chiriko: You can't blame yourself Rika…

Rika: (slowly) Maybe I can.

Chiriko: I don't believe that…otherwise I wouldn't be here.

Rika: I guess…(Rika removes the compress and puts a hand on his head) If it hadn't been for you though I would have given up a long time ago…

Chiriko: (slowly sits up) What?

Rika: I guess…I lost Chiharu early, and you helped me. When Naoko went, I realised the only thing I can do is be here…and do well in their memories. I felt sure Naoko would have won it…she's so much smarter than I am…

Chiriko: You are smart, more than you give yourself credit for…

Rika: But compared to you and Naoko, and even someone like Giselle, I'm not as good. They're gone…I'm still here though…

Chiriko: See, you don't have to be the smartest to do well…you just have to know what you known…

(Chiriko feels intense by Rika's upset look. In a moment, he takes her hand. The young girl blushes…)

Chiriko: And you've been helping me as much Rika…san.

(Rika sits down by the bed as Chiriko seems ready to sleep, as Rika slowly cuddles him. She's trying to hold in tears as Duplica watches outside.)

Chiriko: (sleepily) _Wo…ai…ni…_

(Rika hears that…and smiles. Rika plants a small kiss on Chiriko's forehead, which seems to cool it down somewhat. Rika sighs…and hears slight sobbing.)

Rika: Excuse…

(Rika sees Duplica outside, who is crying.)

Duplica: (crying) I'm…s-sorry Rika…how could I have d-doubted…

(No more words are needed as Rika hugs the older girl. And back on the bed, Chiriko has a small, but sweet smile on his face…)

* * * *

(The next day…)

(The inn room downstairs is not a mess after last night, thanks probably to Rika. The guests have now gone and the team is all downstairs…except two.)

Yolei: Hey, where's Chi-chan and Rika?

Haley: (groaning) Please…don't yell…

Yolei: (smiles) Too much soda and song for you Haley?

Haley: Now I know what Saboruta feels like after a long day's night…

Yolei: (sweatdrops) TMI Haley.

Kensuke: Hey, where are they anyway? Chiriko, I can maybe understand, but Rika?

(Inside the kitchen, Duplica brings out 6 cups of green tea for the team.)

Duplica: (smiles) What's wrong?

Haley: Oh, Miss Duplica. Rika and Chiriko haven't got up y…

Duplica: I think we should let them be for a bit…

Yolei: Huh?

Duplica: You see…

(FLASHBACK)

Duplica: Stay with him tonight. He needs you.

Rika: (embarrassed) B-but…

Duplica: (sighs) Not like that Rika. But if nothing else comes from this game, I'll be happy to see you two at least enjoy a moment together.

(Duplica grabs Rikas hand and puts it into a sleeping Chiriko's.)

Duplica: Stay there…and I'll get your sleeping bag. Just for tonight…(winks)…right?

Rika: But…if they find o…

Duplica: Don't worry, there is no Giselle, therefore no blackmail. Besides, blame it on me if anyone finds out. I won't tell a soul…

(Rika slowly nods as Duplica leaves…)

(BACK TO REALITY)

Duplica: (Xelloss voice) …it's a secret!

(Mass facefaulting, except for Haley as it would cause incredible pain for him if it did…)

Yolei: SO WHY DID YOU BUILD IT UP SO LONG?

Duplica: Hey, I'm an actress! Dramatic flair no da?

Yolei: Stop with the impressions! (chuckles) Actually, that's fine. You looked a bit down the other day…glad to have you back.

Duplica: (smiles) I guess I realised not to dwindle in the past. I learned that in real life…I guess I can do it here as well.

(As they talk, Chiriko and Rika come downstairs. And Kensuke is the first to notice them…)

Kensuke: Ah, here they come…

(Fortunately, Yolei notices the second thing.)

Yolei: Hey gu…hey! 

(Rika and Chiriko are holding hands on the way down. Rika seems to be supporting the young bishy, who seems a little unwell still, but he's got a smile on his face. The others are also a glow, as Yukino enters from round the corner.)

Yukino: Ah…we're all together now…(nods to Rika)…in more ways than one in some cases…

Kensuke: WHAT?

Yukino: You with the perverted thoughts…

(Yukino does a flying roundhouse kick in Chibi-Yukino state, sending Kensuke down…)

Kensuke: I appeal for contestant cruelty!

Yukino: That only applies to contestant vs. contestant. (evil Yukino) It never said anything about hosts vs. contestants.

(The others now stand in fear of Yukino's 'evil' taking over. And you'd think Bakura was bad…)

Yukino: (back to normal) O.K guys, now that we're all here, time for business. I have a challenge for you…and hopefully you can make up for yesterday's mistakes.

(Yukino gets a Washu-diagram from…her shirt…^_^…and whilst Haley and Kensuke try not to nosebleed (or at least bleed to death after Yukino gets through with them…Yukino explains.)

Yukino: Even though Chiriko, Duplica and Kensuke failed their challenge, special operatives managed to recover Miss Hyatt yesterday. However, she is in need of major medical attention.

(A shot of a respirator attached to Hyatt outside the ryokan is shown. Also there attached to some wires is an exercise bike. Above and to the left of Hyatt is a mat where they are footprint marks…above it is a whimpering dog…**Menchi**, from **Excel Saga, **the beloved mutt/emergency food supply of one Excel Excel.)

Yukino: The challenge is a tasty one…

(Menchi squeals off screen)

Yukino: …so listen. In a while, I'll be sending the six of you to ride on an exercise bike. This bike will give the energy to the respirator to keep Hyatt going. When the energy runs out though…

Kensuke: She'll die?

Yukino: No…quite the opposite, she'll wake up. Hey, Excel Saga is pretty weird, O.K? (continues) As she does, she'll jolt up and above where you'll be standing will be a dog, Menchi. You'll have to catch him. If you do, you win £10,000. However, it's not as easy as you may think….

Yolei: Of course.

Yukino: You won't know how long you'll be waiting. It could be an hour, two hours, five hours, etc. Depends on your exercise and also your patience. You will be working in half an hour shifts, pray that he doesn't drop at a changeover, and basically, it's another endurance challenge. I hope you got some energy in you…

(Yukino looks at Chiriko)

Yukino: …but before that, Chiriko, you are not 100%. However, instead of sitting this out, we're going on a little trip. Won't take long…Skuld dear?

Skuld: Dear…geez, I'm just the messenger girl now…

Chiriko: Where we going?

Yukino: An old friend to help you…we won't be long. Someone get started on the exercise bike and we'll be back ASAP.

(Chiriko and Skuld head off, as the others start their exercise bike. As they reach their limit, they will get off it and the next will follow. They have no idea how much they've done the bike…nor how much power it has built up on the respirator.)

(Shot of Duplica, first on the bike. She seems a lot better and out of the remaining six, may be physically the fittest of them via her actress training and martial arts. Duplica handles the bike well and even gets a spot of reading whilst she exercises…a Fushigi Yuugi manga of all things…^_^)

(Yolei goes next, and she seems to do even better than Duplica on the exercise bike. Despite appearances, Yolei is physically able thanks to trekking around the Digital World. She also gets a spot of reading…Marmalade Boy for our love-based heroine…^_^ x2)

(Kensuke goes next. Kensuke does O.K on the bike, not quite as good as the two girls (which will be a blow to his ego) but certainly not to disgrace himself.)

(By this time, Chiriko has returned…and is mysteriously back to full health…)

(Haley goes 4th. Haley has trained on many a space program and can handle rigors of space, so physically, he's in much better shape than even he may think he is. He does as good as Duplica on the bike, although he does complain that was more exercise than he normally gets…)

(Rika is next, and she keeps to the calm pace of the bike. This is actually smart, as whilst she isn't as fast, speed means zip, and she just takes her own pace like when she does a marathon. Rika ALSO has a manga to read…Kodocha?!)

Yukino: (sweatdrops) I guess even Rika has her mad side…

(Finally, Chiriko takes on another one of the modern worlds 'perks'. Chiriko has never rode a bike, never mind an exercise one. Plus he is probably phsyically weaker than anyone but Rika…and the girl whilst not as strong is physically more able. Chiriko doesn't last too long on the bike, but then again…)

(If the team had been smart, they may have gave up earlier…because the more energy they pumped into the bike…the LONGER the challenge is going to be…)

* * * *

(Shot of Duplica, first on Menchi watch. They will do 30 minute shifts, hoping that the mutt will drop into their arms. They musn't move from the spot they have been designated…strict rule.)

Duplica: Don't worry little guy! 

(Menchi for some reason, isn't quite willing to trust the girl…poor mutt.)

Menchi: Rwooar ruff ruff! (Translation: Please don't eat me!)

(The dog doesn't fall in the first shift as Hyatt's eyes remain closed. Next in line is Yolei.)

Yolei: I hate standing still…requires patience…I'd rather be thinking about whats for desert tonight…

(Of course, that line sends the dog into a panic, and he tries to get out of the net herself…)

Yolei: Oh goody! You want to come down!

(Sadly, the net is 100% Menchi proof, she is smarter than the average dog after all…she needs to be to avoid becoming the menu…)

(Menchi remains able, Hyatt remains comatose as Kensuke takes over. Whilst this is going on, the others can do whatever in the vicinity of the area…)

Yolei: (yawning) Man, this is a stretch. Hey, what you all doing?

(Yolei recognises that it's the Animole model Kensuke was creating. It seems that with the Akari figurine, he's been putting a bit TOO much work into it.)

Duplica: (sighs) I can't help but miss her you know?

Rika: (holding up Naoko and Chiharu dolls) It's O.K to miss your friends…but I guess it's worse for you.

Duplica: I won't see her again, we come from different ti…(clasps her mouth)…oh, sorry…

(Both Chiriko and Haley look at her and smile.)

Haley: It's O.K Miss Imite! I don't mind…I know we'll have to go sometime, but we'll treasure the moments.

Chiriko: That won't be a problem.

Yolei: Well, I feel for you Chiriko…I mean…

(Chiriko bows his head, a small but sad smile on his face. Rika puts her hand on his.)

Rika: It's O.K.

(Chiriko nods as Yolei helps the others with the model. Back with Kensuke…)

Kensuke: Drop damn it! 

(Menchi seems to be much calmer now…maybe because it's much more safe when around male company than female…but ignoring that, Kensuke is not enjoying it. An hour and a half already gone, he switches with Haley…and as he gets a roasting about making Akari's figurine a bit too lifelike…)

Haley: This isn't a problem. Focus, stamina, endurance.

(Haley, winner of the boot camp endurance challenge, doesn't have a problem watching sleeping dogs lie, but after half an hour, he still hasn't fallen. The group as Rika takes control, are now realising the problems of this challenge…)

Kensuke: (yawns) This could take a while.

Chiriko: I guess it's another patience challenge…

Yolei: Persistance, spirit and guts mean the same thing…so does patience and endurance…I just wish it didn't…

Duplica: Ease up guys…we've had a losing streak recently…

Haley: Yeah…(coming back)…let's just do this one.

(Back at the area, Menchi again panics at seeing a girl now looking at him with beautiful, adoring, innocent eyes…)

(Menchi melts like butter with Rika attack 401: How to be cute and innocent without being deadly at the same time.)

(Another half an hour gone and no luck with the mutt. Chiriko takes over from Rika, a shy smile exchanged, and the scholar in training takes control.)

Chiriko: I've heard that in this time dogs are a source of…

(Menchi returns to being panicked…)

Chiriko: ...never mind. I guess Mitsukake wouldn't be happy if I suggested his cat could be…

(Menchi faints. Ah well, makes it easier to catch.)

(However, as the 2hr mark approaches, still no luck. Let's, to use a familiar phrase, fast forward.)

DUPLICA (2nd try): No luck, and the genki girl is not looking too patient.

HALEY (2nd try): Takes over earlier as the strongest link, but doesn't drop at 3 hrs.

YOLEI (2nd try): Yolei is pretty much tearing her hair out as the dog refused to budge and the girl refuses to wake up.

KENSUKE (2nd try): 4 hrs, and the Eva wannabe pilot doesn't get it…although he isn't amused when Menchi pees on the floor where he is. 

Yukino: (off screen) Whoops, forgot about that! Get some stuff in case…well…

RIKA (2nd try): Again, no luck. Rika seems a bit too relaxed at times, almost sleep like.

CHIRIKO (2nd try): Nothing going, and we are at 5 hours. Chiriko leaves as Haley comes in…and the dog seems ready to drop…

HALEY (3rd try): Taking over again, Haley sadly doesn't get it. 

DUPLICA (3rd try): 6 hrs gone, and the girl is getting tired…

CHANGE-POINT

(Shot of Kensuke entering the respirator area. Duplica still on watch.)

Kensuke: O.K, my turn.

Duplica: Sure…

(As she moves…Hyatt wakes up.)

Hyatt: Oh my…

(The lever drops and Menchi falls. Duplica and Kensuke both try to go for it, but neither are on the pad. And in any case, they both miss the mutt…and the legend is true…it's DEFINITELY cats that land on their feet….)

Kensuke: Crap…damn and blast…

Hyatt: Excuse me, is this where agent Excel was heading to?

Kensuke: Um…I guess we'd better explain, huh, Ditzy?

(Shot of Duplica trying to calm the dog down)

Duplica: Hey, it's O.K! Don't worry, we won't hurt you!

(Kensuke sweatdrops, Menchi calms down, Hyatt is confused and the team…)

Yolei: DAMN IT!

Haley: (sigh) It had to be a changeover.

Chiriko: Lady luck isn't on our side.

(Rika shakes her head, as today's experiment…failed.)

CHALLENGE FAILED

* * * *

(Yukino leads out a disappointed Pokémon and Evangelion representative out of the shed, where Hyatt is still resting and Menchi is now in Rika's arms, much calmer, as Yukino narrates.)

Yukino: I'm afraid the mole has done the clean sweep today, and no money added to the pot after the last couple of days. £120,500 however is still a very respectable amount coming out of the author's pocket, and one of you six will walk away with every penny.

(They all nod)

Yukino: Now, it's time for the quiz. I hope you are ready because from now on, the scripts have been ditched. Everything now must come from your own memory. It is literally make or break time kiddies, just make sure you aren't the one that's broke.

(6 solemn figures get ready to enter a room. As they do, Rika lets Menchi go, and the dog makes a break for freedom…)

(…just as Yukino throws a net over the poor mutt…)

Yukino: Sorry, we got orders. 

(As Menchi's yelps are unheeded, let's see who they suspect…)

* * * *

__

(Shot of Rika doing the quiz, 'Where did the mole go in the first challenge?' She picks 'Osaka.')

Rika: I feel the mole is Yolei. The mannerisms and her movements have all led me to her being the mole. Today, she and Haley failed, Haley had the bad luck against the baseball player, but Yolei I felt sure should have won.

(Shot of Chiriko on the question, 'Does the moles show have a computer came available?' Chiriko, confused by the question, simply presses 'Yes'.)

Chiriko: The feeling that Haley picked the baseball one so abruptly suggests an easy way to avoid suspicion. He also had the most attempts in the Menchi challenge…was he waiting for the right time?

(Shot of Haley on the quiz, 'What is the mole strongest skill?' He picks 'Research.')

Haley: I feel Chiriko is the mole. He quit way too early in the snow…and used the 'I'm not used to it' excuse. He seems to be the weakest physically…but the strongest mentality. A dangerous combination.

(Shot of Duplica on a question, 'What nationality is the mole?' She clicks 'Japanese.')

Duplica: Kensuke seems ready to pounce on any mistake that is made but ignores his own. A mole strategy or just being dense?

(Yolei on question 9, 'How many episodes has the moles show lasted?' She clicks '26+)

Yolei: Rika is a darling, but a darling mole. She seems to be sweet and innocent, but she knows when things are going on. I mean, she picked the one to win, the easy one, whilst me and Haley failed. A perfect double bluff?

(Finally, Kensuke, on the 'Who is the mole question?')

Kensuke: Duplica is so confrontational at times, and yet can avoid questioning. Her role is an actress, that was she does. Has she performed her best role so far? If she has, she isn't fooling me.

* * * *

(The team are outside the ryokan they were in yesterday. After a hard day's failing, it's time to send someone back home. Yukino sits down in front of the 6 people left, all sitting on the floor.)

Yukino: So…here we are again. We've been here a few times before haven't we?

(A few chuckles.)

Yukino: O.K…Shirai, Chiharu, Touji, Shampoo, Cody, Giselle, Haitani, Naoko, Ken and Akari. They've all gone. And now one of you will join them. The person in red will not win any of the £120,500 plus whatever else you may win. So let's get down to business. The elimination has begun.

(Yukino addresses them.)

Yukino: Chiriko.

(The youngster awaits the verdict. 'CHIRIKO'.)

(Flashes green. The Suzaku warrior is relieved. Rika smiles at him, but it's obvious she's nervous as well, as all of them are.)

Yukino: Duplica.

(The pokemon reality veteran nods as her name is put in. 'DUPLICA.')

(Flashes green. She smiles as she gets congrats from everyone.)

Yukino: Haley.

(Half-way through 6, as the Nad rep is pretty much white as a ghost. 'HALEY.')

(Flashes…green! Ha, fooled ya, he's still in it as Haley gets a small hug from Yolei.)

Yukino: 3 down, 3 to go. So who is gone, Kensuke, Rika or Yolei? Kensuke, you're next.

Kensuke: Bring it on!

(Kensuke is masking confidence as Yukino types his name in, 'KENSUKE'.)

(Flashes…red. I guess it was a mask as Kensuke's face drops.)

Kensuke: Damn.

Yukino: Damn is right. Mr. Aida, if you please.

(Kensuke grabs his things and says goodbye to the cast, and gets handshakes from the guys and hugs from the girls. As he leaves…)

Yolei: Kensuke, if you want, do you want us to finish off your model?

(Kensuke smiles.)

Kensuke: Sure, just get my freckles right!

(The team laugh as Yukino and Kensuke get up and leave.)

__

Chiriko: Again, from the future, but certainly not one to give up or show us his feelings. 

Yolei: He was a bit daft and perverted, but he wanted to win this, you could see it in his eyes. He was determined, and that quality is very admirable.

(Shot of Kensuke and Yukino leaving the ryokan where Skuld is ready to return him to the world of Evas.)

Yukino: Any regrets?

Kensuke: Disappointed that I didn't get to the end, but I came as far as I could, and I'll be glad to shake the hand of the winner and of the mole. I'll miss the cute girls I met, the life I experienced, the challenges I took on, it's been a hell of a time, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat.

Yukino: Glad to see you didn't lose that fighting spirit. Now get along little Eva!

(Kensuke waves goodbye to Yukino, the inn…4 contestants…and the person who eliminated him…the mole.)

* * * *

****

Next time;

Time to know someone? The contestants (and mole) have 24 hours to learn as much as they can about a special guest to them. Can they be the entertainers?

Down to 5 and the game is really being affected? Current alliances are stretched between friendship, love and the desire to win the game. What will win through?

The challenges revolve around guessing and a couple of famous quiz shows. Have they got the brains as well as the brawn?

The final of the 4 clues is shown to the group. By linking all the clues together, it leads you to the mole. Can you work it out?

And the final four is determined. Who is the latest victim?

And thus, another chapter comes to an end.

With 5 left, the contest with you guys is also hotting up. We do not have a clear winner yet, it's still anybody's games, and considering the amount of times you change your mind with the 'Who is the mole?' question, I suspect it may change many times more before 3 weeks are up.

Yep, in 3 weeks, it will be the final three, and the final quiz. And we shall learn who the mole is, how he/she did it, and all the clues. Plus…next week is the final of the 4 clues you need to link together to find the moles identity. I've had plenty of theories on the clues…but are you right?

Until next week!

aleHal


	14. Calm Crystal Blue

****

ANIMOLE 

****

Calm Crystal Blue

Can you say three horse race? Because from the results of this week's polls it appears to be.

****

POLL

Chiriko: 38%

Rika: 31%

Yolei: 23%

Haley: 8%

Duplica: 0%

Anyway, as it is coming to a close…just three weeks left before the penultimate chapter and the final three, and of course, the quiz winner. However, if you lost this time, never fret, Chrissy-boy is preparing another quiz in his next fic, Murder Game, one that you can actually win via luck rather than skill…but I'll explain it at a later date. 

And it's nice to see that I fooled one of the smartest people I know on the net in Miss Star Otaku. Whilst not taking part in the quiz, made her exclamation that Kensuke was the mole….about 5 minutes before I posted the chapter. **(smiles)**

Now, I'd better finish this before Star slits my throats and uses the contents from it to feed a family of rats…what do you mean I've been watching too many ideas from Murder Game? 

* * * *

(Yukino in sunny Osaka, surrounded by a world where anime characters are both mad and intelligent…O.K, there are exceptions…addresses the masses.)

Yukino: (holding her hands up) Six letters of destruction, B.E.G.O.N.E. Kensuke was the next one to vanish after an excellent effort after losing many of his early alliance partners. However, when his mole suspect didn't join up, he seemed to slump and Kensuke was therefore eliminated. With 5 left, an adorable girl, a mad kleptomaniac digidestined, a shy navigator, a research genius and the obligatory biased character, we have a final five. One of these will win, one will get eliminated tonight. One will lose, one will get eliminated in two days. The last one...is the mole.

* * * *

****

Remaining contestants (eliminated ones not in bold);

Akari Kanzaki – Cosmo Beauty – Battle Athletes Victory (eliminated 10th)

Chiharu Mihara – Student/Cheerleader – Card Captor Sakura (eliminated 2nd)

****

Chiriko – Suzaku warrior and researcher – Fushigi Yuugi

Cody Hida – Digidestined of Knowledge and Reliability – Digimon 02 (eliminated 5th)

****

Duplica Imite – Actress and Ditto Master – Pokémon

Giselle Dexter – Valedictorian – Pokémon (eliminated 6th)

Haitani Masayuki – College Pervert – Love Hina (eliminated 7th)

****

Haley Mabiki – Navigator – Nadesico: Prince Of Darkness

Ken Ichijoji – Digidestined of Kindness – Digimon 02 (eliminated 9th)

Kensuke Aida – Otaku – Neon Genesis Evangelion (eliminated 11th)

Naoko Yanagisawa – Student/Horror Otaku – Card Captor Sakura (eliminated 8th)

****

Rika Sasaki – Student/Model Housewife – Card Captor Sakura

Shampoo – Amazon – Ranma ½ (eliminated 4th)

Shirai Kimiaki – College Pervert – Love Hina (eliminated 1st)

Touji Suzuhara – Bionic Man – Neon Genesis Evangelion (eliminated 3rd)

****

Yolei Inoue – Digidestined of Love and Sincerity – Digimon 02

* * * *

(Shot of the two girls of Team Osaka from yesterday, Fuka and Hikaru enjoying talking to the three remaining girls, and the two guys in the morning. Topic of conversation…last night's eviction and their suspects.)

Fuka: So how 'bout it then? Do you suspect her?

Chiriko: (Blushing) Why do you have to ask me that?

Rika: No, I don't mind if you say so.

Chiriko: Well…

Yolei: Hmmm?

Chiriko: I HAVE suspected Rika.

Hikaru: Hoo boy! And there goes the marriage!

Chiriko: It's not like that! You suspect everyone right…but not as much as others here.

Duplica: I know the feeling…I'm amazed I'm still here after last night.

Haley: Why is that?

Duplica: Er…I voted for Kensuke.

Rika: I guess it was just bad luck for Kensuke then. 

Yolei: At this stage, it's more than luck, you need the brains and the skills. I think we've all got that in some stage now.

Chiriko: Yes…so we suspect everyone…

Yolei: (chuckles) …and trust no-one.

Duplica: Of course, what fun would it be if we did?

(As they laugh, Yukino enters and claps to get their attention)

Yukino: Sorry ladies and gentlemen, but we have to break up this little party. Nice that you were up early, and thank you Hikaru and Fuka for that breakfast…

Hikaru: No prob! A nice bit of Osaka style cooking for y'all!

Yukino: But we've got to depart. Well…actually, we don't but we have to leave for the next challenge. We've decided to stay here, and for the next challenge, you'll need as many talkative skills as you can.

Chiriko: Talkative skills?

Yukino: You'll see what I mean Chi-chan. Come on…

(As they leave (and Chiriko worry that even the host is calling him by the nickname), the next challenge is one of immense thinking…O.K, maybe not immense…)

* * * *

(In a local theatre, 5 people are awaiting the contestants and the mole. Each one of them has a link to one of the characters…but if I told you that, that would narrow the research element in the next quiz!)

Yukino: O.K people, we are here, and I have been assigned to give you one of these 5 people for you to enjoy the city for a few hours. First up…huh? (looks up)

(A familiar face greets Yukino, a sandy haired girl with a boyish look, but still is extremely cute. Yukino gasps.)

Yukino: Bout time! Kano!

(The first of the 5 people there is **Kano Miyazawa, **the youngest of the Miyazawa sisters, but perhaps also the most knowledgable. The two embrace…)

Yukino: They didn't tell me you were in this challenge?

Kano: (perky) Well, I guess it was a last minute thing, but I'm happy to be here big sis!

Yukino: We'll meet up later, but one of you who is with Kano better take good care of her…otherwise…(Yukino gnashes her teeth as the 5 gulp…)

Kano: Sis, you're scaring them!

Yukino: Your point? O.K…whose got the noose?

(Yukino looks down and smiles.)

Yukino: Oh, looks like Miss Imite better keep a good eye on you…

Duplica: (sweatdrops) I'm officially scared.

(Kano smiles.)

Yukino: The two of you do have a link but we are not allowed to reveal what it is on the grounds of annoying research. Anyway, next in line please?

(Shot of a blond braided girl. Her clothes are of French expectations. She bows to Yukino.)

????: (French accent) I am sorry to bother you with your troubles. My names is Katherine LeFette, nice to make your acquaintances.

(This is **Katherine** from **Digimon 02**, a French girl who pretty much probably made a few Takari fans clench their fists in anger a few times…she's the French girl with the Floramon that T.K and Tai (with T.K's granddad) rescued from the Raremon family.)

(However, her link is obvious…)

Yukino: Yolei, she's all yours!

Yolei: Ooh la la! The digidestined of love with the country of love's representative.

Yukino: Shut up or I get Kirika for you!

(Yolei shuts up as they chuckle.)

Yukino: Next victim…Rika, here's a familiar face for you…

(Rika at first doesn't recognise the girl, but it was one of the three girls she raced against in the go-kart racing challenge, **Konoha Haida** from **Magical Girl S)**

Konoha: Another step to stardom, and another step to ruling the world! (evil laugh)

Yukino: Rika…for kami's sake, please calm her down when you do your thing. If you can calm Menchi down, this should be a peace of cake.

(Rika nods)

Yukino: Chiriko, you've also got a familiar face…

(This girl is from the very first episode of Animole. However, unfortunately…)

????: NO, SHE ISN'T HERE! SHE DIDN'T COME BACK! WHY AKARI, WHY?

(Yep, it's **Kris Kristopher** from **Battle Athletes Victory.** And she isn't too happy with Akari actually going to the Moon Kingdom than back home to Hokkaido circa 4999…)

Kris: Why did that boy do it? Just because that flat-chested tomboy was a replacement didn't mean she could…

(Shot of Yolei and Yukino with a hand on each of Chiriko's shoulders.)

Yolei/Yukino: Our dearest sympathies.

(Chiriko sweatdrops, why is it always him with the horrible tasks? I'm cruel aren't I…J 

Yukino: Finally Haley. 

(Another no-brainer, it's someone that Haley has only briefly seen, never mind met, it's **Yukina Shiratori, **from **Nadesico**. She's in her 13 year old stage, rather than the flirtatous 18 year old she is in Haley's time-axis.)

Yukina: As long as Minato doesn't scold me…I mean, I was brought up to this modern time line for this?

Yukino: People from Jupiter…they have no patience…

(Somewhere, on a moon kingdom, a green skirted girl sneez…O.K, running gag over.)

Yukino: O.K, the 5 of you have your victim for a few hours. As I said, there is a link between each of you, some obvious like Haley and Yolei, some not so obvious like the other three. The challenge today…is to simple have fun with your partner, but learn as much about her as you can, as there will be a 'test' at the end, which will be a possible challenge at the end.

Haley: Possible?

Yukino: Yep, you'll get it in the end. For now though, just enjoy downtown Osaka! And if I see a hair hurt off Kano's angelic head, Duplica dies.

Duplica: Thanks for the confidence…

(The 5 leave, mostly calm (although Chiriko is wondering who he pissed off in another time line, Rika is trying hard to keep her smile, Duplica is sweatdropping…O.K, they aren't calm. Happy?) as their journey begins.)

* * * *

(Shot of Rika and Konoha heading into what looks to be a music place. Konoha is playing tour guide with Rika…)

Konoha: And here we get into the centre of the Osaka-Kobe area, one of the most important industrial areas in Japan, second only to the Tokyo-Yokohama area…see, when trying to rule the world learning about it helps!

(Rika is still smiling, although the readers are wondering how two people that sound so similar are so very different…which is exactly what Chiriko is also finding out, as he and Kris are watching over a track meet.)

Chiriko: We didn't talk much did we? So you knew Kanzaki-san?

Kris: (nods) Yes, she and I are lovers.

(Chiriko tries to keep a straight face…and fails…)

Chiriko: Please tell me you were joking…

Kris: (calm) Oh no it's no joke, there is no hiding destiny between two people, which was foreseen the moment that we connected.

Chiriko: (sweatdrops) At least Nuriko-san doesn't do this, he just says it like it is…

(As the reviewers wonder if Chrissy-boy should be reprimanded for someone saying things to a 13 year old, Yolei has problems trying to grip Katherine's accent.)

Yolei: So Tai and T.K met you on their trip to France?

Katherine: Oui. That is right. Monsieur Takashi and Kamiya were both of assistance towards myself and Floraman along with Takashi grandpa as well…

Yolei: T.K's grandpa lives in France? Well…he mentioned you a couple of times…

Katherine: (smiles) They are very sweet…in their Japanese way I guess.

Yolei: Huh?

Katherine: Well, is it customary to goodbye in Japan by kissing you on the cheek rather than on the hand?

(As Yolei sweatdrops (and makes a mental note to talk to T.K after the game is over), Duplica has been making sure Kano is in no trouble…and takes the easy way out at the comic shop.)

Kano: Wow, sugoiii!!! These ones are so good, Asaba-kun would probably like this!

Duplica: (reading one) Asaba-kun?

Kano: (embarrassed) Oh nothing! Nothing! So has big sis been treating you guys any good?

Duplica: Is being hopelessly violent, out of control and always being sinisterly evil her normal style?

Kano: (thinks…for a second) Yep!

Duplica: Then she's been treating us fine.

(The two chuckle. The 5 must remember to learn as much as they can from their partners for the next hour and a bit, as that will be the challenge. A quiz before the quiz in many ways.)

(Which is something Haley seems to be forgetting…)

Yukina: Thank you for this…

Haley: It's no problem. If you're related to Minato-san then…

Yukina: I guess we are now. She would have been my sister-in-law if…(lowers head)

Haley: (realises his boo-boo) I'm sorry.

Yukina: No…it's O.K. My brother will always be proud of us…he's watching over us both now…

Haley: (smiles) I'm glad to hear it.

Yukina: So what about these 20th century sundaes huh? Lacking aren't they?

Haley: (shrugs) I don't know, I've never seen one myself…

* * * *

(Shot of a music shop. Konoha is bored…and maybe seeing Rika on the piano there reminds her too much of her rival Misao…)

Konoha: Aw come on…you can't do anything here…

(Rika begins playing a soft melody, it's in fact the girls song 'Get Your Love' sung by all the CCS girls. It's a nice chirpy tune with a summer take. Of course, as it's just on the piano, it's hadn't got the same rhythm as the main song, but Rika still manages to make it sound nice…)

(…suddenly, a leaf whistle tune blows through, joining Rika with the music…)

Rika: Chiriko?

(Shot of the youngster entering the shop with a smile.)

Chiriko: This remind you of anything?

Rika: (nods) Yes. (looks around) Hey, where's your partner?

Chiriko: (sighs) She's behind me. I think she had to apologise on the track meet and we got kicked out.

Rika: Why?

Chiriko: I mentioned that Imite-san had been close to Kanzaki-san…she went in psycho mode, seemed to drop something and a cow appeared chasing all the people off there…

(Shot of Kris coming in, with droopy eyes…)

Kris: AKARI…(sobbing)…HOW DARE YOU BE ONE WITH ANOTHER WOMAN?!!!

Konoha: O.K…this is getting way too freaky for me…

Rika: Should we explain?

(Kris is about to get what appears to be a Capsule Corp capsule, probably to summon her cow Gyubei again…)

Chiriko: Stop her!

(Konoha springs into action, sadly she doesn't have any magic on her…for the moment, but one Yukino style flying headbutt later and Kris is down from the attack…and Konoha is down from getting her head hurt against Kris's much harder skull…^_^)

Rika: I'm really thinking that we got the worst from this.

Chiriko: I guess.

(They then realise they've been next to each other, they turn, blush and turn back around. As the music shop gets ready to kick them out…let's turn to the United Nations and see if French/Japanese connections are still…well…connecting…)

* * * *

Yolei: I take it you haven't had much cuisine around her then?

(Shot of Katherine holding her stomach…)

Yolei: (sighs) I guess that answers my question…

Haley: Yolei?

(Yolei turns to see Haley and Yukino just heading outside from an arcade after eating (where Yukina whipped Haley and most of the players at DDR…) Yolei smiles.)

Yolei: It's a small world after all…

Yukina: Has this turned into a double date or something?

Haley: (panic) A d-d-date?

Yukina: Well…it is a boy and a girl the same age enjoying food and fun, so if that's not a date then I don't know what is!

Yolei: (fake shock) No Haley! How could you turn on me and go with this girl instead?

Haley: It's a challenge…please…guys…

(Yolei and Yukina laugh at poor Haley's expense as Katherine takes a drink of water...)

Katherine: Monsieur T.K has…weird friends…

* * * *

(The final pawn of this game has simply taken to enjoying a hillside with Kano as the breeze flutters. They've bought a bit of food and are simply enjoying a 'picnic' of sorts.)

Kano: This sorta reminds me of home on the fields where we put sunflower seeds in…I just wish sis would do that with me more…

Duplica: Hey, at least you have a family…

Kano: Oh, I'm sorry…

Duplica: No, it's O.K. I guess I've just enjoyed this much more than I thought. (smiles) You didn't think your family could disown Yukino and I can be your sister?

Kano: Oh, that's so evil! Yukino wouldn't like that!

Duplica: You won't tell…

Kano: Pinky promise! Besides, she'll see this on the screen anyway.

Duplica: (sweatdrops) Oh yeah…

Kano: Nah, my folks won't disown her. (smiles evilly) Tsukino on the other hand…

Duplica: (laughs) See, you've got an evil mind like your sisters!

Kano: Great minds think alike huh?

(The two laugh as the day draws to an end…)

* * * *

(As the five head back to base, let's see what their thoughts were…)

__

Chiriko: Kris…well, we saw what she was capable of in that first few days. How I got stuck with her was a case of bad luck. Trust me, that is Kanzaki-san's friend? I'd hate to see her enemies!

Duplica: Kano is a sweetheart, I'm amazed she's related to Yukino, the two are so different! O.K, they're both smart but that's it. Huh, what do you mean she'll hear this? Edit! Ed…

Haley: When I learned that Yukina was actually the 'sister-in-law' to Minato-san, I was a bit nervous but she is a nice girl. I did see her briefly as 18 years old when I screened with Seiya-san towards the shuttle, and when I boson jumped with Inez-san, but we didn't talk. Maybe I can when I return to the future…

Rika: Konoha was strange, but she was still quite likeable. I just wish she wouldn't keep talking about taking over the world…people should really have more realistic ideas about their future…

Yolei: Katherine a digidestined? She's seemed so different than I expected. O.K…that's not true, she was exactly a French class girl, but she was so respectful to me and talking about my friends, so yeah, I liked her!

* * * *

(The challenge is coming up, but it's not a group. It's a one on one situation…for the moment.)

Yukino: Chi-chan!

Chiriko: (blushes) Yukino-san…

Yukino: (laughs) I'm sorry, it's just so cute! Not as cute as me but…oh, yes, the challenge. Your first challenge is a simple one. You will all be asked two questions individually. One is about what you learned about your teammate, and the second is what you think happened to one of your teammates.

Chiriko: O.K…(sweatdrops….)

Yukino: Don't worry, it's simple. I'll ask you the question for yourself first. (Yukino puts on her glasses) Your question is this. What is the name of Kris' cow which forced you guys out of the sports field?

Chiriko: (sweatdrops) Figures…

Yukino: Chiriko?

Chiriko: (sigh) I couldn't forget it considering how many times Kris was screaming it crying out…but the answer is Gyubei.

Yukino: Bingo!

(The challenge meter above Yukino shows one point, if they get 7 or more, they get £5,000.)

Yukino: And now the second. 

(Yukino shows Chiriko four envelopes.)

Yukino: These envelopes contain a name of a teammate of yours. When you pick an envelope, I will show a small video of the contestant on the screen. Your question is based on what you know of them, and what you think they will do next. Obviously, the one envelope that isn't there is your own.

Chiriko: Right.

(Chiriko draws an envelope. He opens it, sighs slightly and reveals.)

Chiriko: Yolei.

Yukino: O.K, lets see what the Digidestined of love and sincerity was up to…

(A video screen plays and a shot of Yolei and Katherine walking down a street. At one point, we see that there is ladder on the street, unable to avoid unless they walk on the road. The video stops.)

Yukino: Your question is this. Does Yolei go under the ladder or does she walk around it?

Chiriko: I don't see what the problem is of walking under a ladder.

Yukino: I guess you don't know about modern superstitions…never mind. Choice please?

Chiriko: I'm not sure what the problem is…but Yolei has always been different so I'll say she avoids it.

Yukino: O.K then.

(Yukino plays the video again, and they come up to the ladder…)

Katherine: Is zis going to be a problem?

Yolei: Trust me, I've had enough bad luck to last me a life time. I'm not going to risk any more.

(Yolei indeed goes around the ladder, making it 2 out of 2 for young Chiriko. He smiles.)

Yukino: Well done!

Chiriko: Thanks…but I still don't understand.

Yukino: (sighs) Y'see…

* * * *

Duplica: Konyonyachiwa!

Yukino: Huh?

Duplica: Sorry, picked up the accent a little. You need every angle when you're an actress.

Yukino: Heh…I know the feeling. O.K, next round. I'll explain…

(Instead of hearing the above, let's just zoom onto the questions.)

Yukino: The first question…and you'd better get it right…What is the name of the Miyazawa's dog?

Duplica: (chuckles) Oh, you mean Peropero?

Yukino: Bingo, you live. But that was so easy, how come?

Duplica: Kano didn't stop talking how she wanted her dog Peropero to be with her on the trip, it's more fun than her elder sister. (chuckles)

(Evil Yukino emerges from her crypt…)

Yukino: Kano-dear, I'm about to only have one little sis…

Duplica: (sweatdrops) Oh boy…

Yukino: (returns to normal) O.K, and here is your second task. Take an envelope and reveal your choice.

(Duplica nods and gets…)

Duplica: I've got Chiriko.

Yukino: Chiriko it is then. Here's a clip of him and Kris at the sports meet…

(Shot of Chiriko and Kris, they seem to be talking. At one point, a letter comes from the floor via the wind and Chiriko catches it…the tape stops.)

Yukino: That is a letter. The question is…does Chiriko alert the team about it, or does he throw it away?

Duplica: I'm not sure. Chiriko's a good kid, but it depends. Is there a letter in or is it an envelope?

Yukino: Not telling.

Duplica: (sighs) It's 50-50 right? I'll say he alerts the club.

Yukino: Yosha! Here we go!

(The video resumes as Chiriko looks at the envelope. It's actually a replica of the letter that **Hotaru Tomoe **sends in Sailor Moon S to a track star. Chiriko looks at it briefly…)

Chiriko: Excuse me!!!

(One of them he manages to catch his attention…after all those robes are pretty distinct even in downtown Osaka.)

Chiriko: I believe this was thrown by accident!

Man: Oh sorry.

Kris: And whilst you're here has a girl come here on relief? I believe a friend of hers lives around here?

Chiriko: (sweatdrops) Remember the year.

Kris: But…

Chiriko: I need to talk to Duplica I think…

Kris: Who's that?

Chiriko: (nervous) Um…just someone that was close with Kanzaki-san…

(Cue the Pedro like 'NOOOOOOOO!' from Kris, the capsule, and a running amok cow with Kris perched, scaring the track meet (and Chiriko) away. Duplica, sweatdrops mightily…)

Duplica: I'm glad I won't be alive to see this future….

* * * *

Haley: O.K then…

(Haley is the next victim as Yukino begins asking a question on Yukina…)

Yukino: Who is Yukina currently living with…

Haley: Oh that's easy! Minato-san!

Yukino: Geez…couldn't they make these things a bit more difficult? Even I knew that one!

Haley: Er…sorry?

Yukino: (sigh) Never mind. Pick a card, any card.

(Haley picks an envelope, and gets…)

Haley: Rika.

Yukino: Rika then? O.K…let's see how two people that sound so alike are so opposite?

(Rika and Konoha are heading to the music shop. However at one point Konoha stops someone and tries to explain why she and her cousin are going to rule the world. It stops.)

Yukino: Your challenge is this. Does Rika let Konoha keep talking, or does she continue on and take Konoha along?

Haley: Well…Rika is polite, so I think she'd just bare and grin with it. She'll let Konoha keep talking.

Yukino: That your final answer? Let's find out.

(The video plays.)

Konoha: …you see, I'm really a magical girl with powers unbelievable! So you see…

(Rika grabs Konoha's arm)

Konoha: Hey, unhand me!

Rika: (bowing to the unfortunate person) Forgive my friend here, I trust she didn't take too much of your time.

(Rika, showing surprising strength, drags Konoha away. I guess even her patience has it's limits…)

Yukino: Wow…what a surprise. Still, one right.

(5 out of 6, with two people to go.)

* * * *

Yukino: So Rika, you ready?

Rika: (nodding) Of course.

Yukino: Your question is 'What is the name of Konoha's rival?'

Rika: I believe it's that piano girl we saw the other day…I believe her name was Misao Amano.

Yukino: Bingo! You're good on the money Rika-chan. Correct, and we have another bit for you.

(Two envelopes remain, just Duplica and Haley to go. She picks…)

Rika: I got Duplica.

Yukino: Hey, even a Pokemon punchline with that one! O.K, letsa go!

(The tape is of Duplica and Kano entering a Makudonarudo (McDonald's). We stop it there.)

Yukino: Here is the question. Does Duplica order cold drinks or hot drinks for herself and my sister?

Rika: (thinking) It seems probable that they'll pick cold drinks in this weather…although Duplica is fond of green tea…

(Rika thinks for a bit.)

Rika: Cold.

Yukino: O.K, let's see…

(Shot of Duplica and Kano at the end of the queue)

Duplica: What do you want Kano?

Kano: As long as it's cold, I'll have anything!

Duplica: Two large orange juices please!

(Rika smiles as does Yukino. They've already got the 7 points…but we'll look at Yolei anyway.)

* * * *

Yukino: Your question is 'What did Tai and T.K do to Catherine before they left France?'

Yolei: Oh, a bit embarrassed she was, but I believe they kissed her on the cheek…

Yukino: I would have accepted kissed her but that's fine. And now, with just one envelope, you get Haley by default.

(The video is of Haley and Yukina enjoying a sundae. As the bill comes, Haley is unsure of the bill. Video stops.)

Yukino: Does Haley question the bill or does he just pay up?

Yolei: Haley…he's so shy, he won't question a thing. He'll pay up.

(Yukino plays the tape, and whilst Haley does stall a while at the bill, he does eventually cough up the money.)

Yukino: Bingo!

(A final score of 9 out of 10, even though 7 was all that was needed. This challenge was a complete success.)

CHALLENGE COMPLETED

* * * *

Yukino: Well, guests, contestants, mole…a good day out by all…and not only that, you were successful in your challenge as another five thousand pounds has been added to your total amount!

(They all smiles, cheer and just enjoy themselves.)

Yukino: You got a 9 out of 10, the only person slipping was Haley on the question about Rika, but in the end, the mole seemed to have an off day.

(Yukino yawns)

Yukino: But for now, have the rest of the day off…tomorrow you're going to have a few…challenges to say the least.

Haley: Um…don't we always?

(Yukino gives him 'the glare' which instantly shrinks dearest Haley into dust. But for now…party time!)

* * * *

(It's late evening. The guests are still here so 10 people are inhabiting the ryokan for the moment. So let's see what's going on inside…)

Kris: (slurry) …and the last thing we need is another two-bit girl like you lusting over my Akari…

Duplica: (slurry) …I keep tellin' ya, we're just friends!

(Shot of Yolei and Haley looking on with Konoha)

Yolei: Is it right for a 13 year old to be drunk?

Haley: It's the soda remember. Although how she picked up that accent is weird…makes her look…

Yolei: (slyly) Oh Haley…I guess I haven't got a chance. After all…you seem to like going after the pig-tailed girls.

Yukina: Oh…maybe I should tell Ruri in the past of her future admirer…

(Haley turns 6 shades of red, 2 purple and 1 mauve, whilst Kris and Duplica 'argue.')

Konoha: That's it! Get the energy, get angry, get raged! 

Kano: (looking up from a comic) This isn't Slayers, they're not Shabiringdo, they don't get stronger from their negative emotions…

(Wait, there are three people missing. Katherine, Rika and Chiriko…)

(Shot of outside the ryokan on the front porch, as Rika and Chiriko have wisely avoiding anything involving Kris…)

Rika: Sounds rather boisterous in there doesn't it?

Chiriko: Yes…although you see what happens in some of the inns back home. (shudders)

Rika: I guess two different worlds are just that. Different.

Chiriko: (nods) Yes.

(Rika puts her head on Chiriko's shoulder, embarrassing the young boy, but they sit down…)

Rika: (whispering) I guess…I want to enjoy it as much as I can…whilst we can…

(Chiriko doesn't say a word, but nervous puts a hand on her shoulder…Oh My Goddess fans, think the first moment when Keichi and Belldandy share a moment outside their temple)

(In the background, we can hear a violin playing…by Catherine.)

Catherine: Trés jolie…

(Catherine exits…)

* * * *

****

NEXT DAY

(The guests have now left, but not without some aftereffects…)

(Shot of Rika getting up, and she's holding what appears to be a red rose. The only person also up is Haley.)

Haley: Morning Rika-san!

Rika: Morning Haley-kun…

Haley: Another day starting, but still another day. (inspects the rose) Hey, what have you got there?

Rika: Oh…Miss Katherine gave it to me last night before I went to bed.

Haley: The French girl? 

Rika: Hai. Said something about 'Even if you are apart, you will always be together.' I'm not sure if she was referring to herself or me but…it was still nice.

Haley: Roses have thorns…but I know there aren't any thorns on you Miss Rika.

Rika: (smiles) Thank you.

Haley: No…I mean it. You've played the game the best, and if you aren't…well…you know…I think you'll win.

Rika: (embarrassed) Haley…

(Shot of Yolei entering the room from a kitchen area…)

Yolei: I like how they reserve these places, but we have to make our own food? Geez, what a rip!

Rika: Ohayou!

Yolei: Oh…morning Rika-chan! (notices the rose which Rika is now wrapping up in some paper and plastic) And I see we have a parting gift…

Rika: I've always been nervous when…well…

Yolei: (nods) Speaking of which, where is your beau?

Rika: (blushes) He's outside, he's just reading my book under the sun. 

(Shot of Chiriko, indeed reading Rika's Northern Lights book, content with a small smile on his face.)

Haley: I guess 21st century literature is something of a novelty for Chiriko.

Yolei: Which leaves…

(Shot of Duplica stumbling down the stairs, after a soda hangover, and an inconclusive fight with Kris by the looks of the things…)

Duplica: Headache…bad…sleep…good…

Yolei: Excuse me a moment.

(Yolei heads to the kitchen as a drowsy Duplica stumbles down the stairs. Seconds later, Yolei has a glass of water…)

Yolei: Down the hatch…

(Yolei splashes it over the girls' face…instantly waking her up…)

Duplica: (spluttering) What? Where? Why?

Yolei: Sorry, but hey, we need you awake so we can see how you sabotage today right?

Duplica: Oh of course! Thanks for that Yolei! 

(The girls snicker as Haley groans)

Haley: Sometimes you wonder who is being serious and who isn't…

(Chiriko enters)

Yolei: Morning Chi-chan!

Chiriko: (smiles) You're not going to embarrass me today Yolei!

Yolei: Aw…my one true pleasure of the game gone…

(A final laugh, before Yukino enters…dressed back in her school master clothes from the school challenge…)

Yukino: Everyone! Get ready and enter the garden outside…NOWWWWW!

(Oh dear, Yukino in very angry mode. Not good…)

(After the 5 write down their wills in double quick time, they head outside as Yukino instructs to find a surprise waiting for them.)

Chiriko: (confused) What's this?

(Yukino turns around and gives a gruff smile.)

Yukino: Welcome…to the Weakest Link!

Duplica/Yolei: Oh no…

Haley: You mean it started in this time?

Yukino: (sweatdrops) Guys…just come over here.

* * * *

(The garden now has 6 podiums like the quiz show, 'The Weakest Link'. The centre one has Yukino Robinson ready, whilst the other 5 are now seated over on their respective podiums. From left to right, it's Rika, Haley, Yolei, Chiriko and Duplica.)

Yukino: The challenge today is simple. You have a chance to win £10,000 maximum from this one round. The rules are simple. I will ask you a question, and you will attempt to answer it. If you get it correct, the money counter on the diagram behind me…

(Skuld flashes a smile)

Yukino: …will rise. However, to win the money, you must bank it, by calling out…well, 'bank' when you want to keep the money. If you don't and get it wrong, the counter resumes back to zero. However, if you don't and get it right, the money counter continues to rise. It depends how much confidence you have in answering the question…or you don't want to risk someone else losing it.

(Shot of the money counter.)

£10,000

£7,500

£5,000

£3,000

£2,000

£1,000

£500

£200

£100

Yukino: The questions will be on your journey so far. How good is your memory, and how well do you trust your colleges? It's time to play the weakest link!

(The 5 contestants are still a bit bemused, fortunately, the girls and Haley have explained it to the one confused contestant Chiriko anyway so they SHOULD be all right. Key word, should.)

Yukino: We'll go from left to right, so Rika, you go first. Let's play the weakest link! Start the clock!

TIME LIMIT: 2 minutes, 30 seconds.

Q: (to Rika) In the very first challenge, Duplica is the only surviving contestant who dealed with the hologram. Name one of the other three who also dealt with it.

Rika: Shampoo.

CORRECT: £100. (Other answers were Touji and Cody)

Q: (to Haley) Kaho Mitsuki was the teacher of which dance in Episode 10?

Haley: Er…she wasn't ours…I believe it was the waltz…

CORRECT: £200

Yolei: Bank! (£200 in it)

Q: (to Yolei) Who was the 5th person to be eliminated?

Yolei: (thinks…and sadly sighs) It was Cody.

CORRECT: £100

Q: (to Chiriko) What was the name of the 'chauffeur' who helped a team of Akari, Shampoo and Touji in an Evangelion inspired challenge in episode 2?

(Chiriko is lost…)

Chiriko: No idea.

(Answer: Bean Bandit. Back down to 0.)

Q: (to Duplica) Who played Mrs. White in the Cluedo challenge of episode 5?

Duplica: Rika.

(Correct: £100)

Q: (to Rika) In Episode 8, how many people jumped off the cliff at the height of 30 feet?

Rika: I believe it was two.

A: Incorrect. The answer is zero.

(Two people jumped off at 20ft (Rika being one of them), whilst everyone else jumped off at 40ft. No one jumped at 30ft in the challenge of episode 8.)

(Back to £0. £200 in the bank.)

Q: (to Haley) Who won the free pass by being nominated as the most popular member of the tribe in the visit to the Moon Kingdom?

Haley: Ummm…er…(looks around)…was it Duplica?

A: Nope…Akari.

Q: (to Yolei) In the Boot camp's first challenge, who lasted the distance in the endurance challenge?

Yolei: (grumbles) If I get this wrong I'd be an idiot. It was dear Haley over there.

(Correct! £100)

Q: (to Chiriko) Staying with Boot Camp, who was the only male in the jeep?

Chriko: (thinks) I believe it was Kensuke-san.

(Correct! £200)

Q: (to Duplica) Who was the second person eliminated?

Duplica: Someone I wished to have known better…cute little Chiharu-chan.

(Correct! £500)

Q: (to Rika) In Episode 3, Naoko took a free pass by doing what?

Rika: I can't forget this…it was when she was helped across the finish to Whamon by myself and Chiriko.

(Correct! £1,000)

Haley: Bank! (Banked: £1,200)

Q: Last episode, what was the name of the girl which needed to be rescued from Siberia?

Haley: Oh…it was the girl with that dog…(struggles)…Misao?

A: Wrong. Hyatt.

Q: (to Yolei) Who was the person who dropped the fish at the end of the fishy challenge in episode 4?

Yolei: (thinking) I believe it was Rika.

A: Wrong. Chiriko.

Q: (to Chiriko) Which show was based in the computer game beat-em up challenge? Sailor Moon or Great Teacher Onizuka?

Chiriko: Er…the one with those girls…er, Sailor Moon?

(Correct! £100)

Q: (to Duplica) And which anime was based in the preparation for the Cluedo Play? Ranma ½ or Evangelion?

Duplica: It was based in Nerima so Ranma ½, despite Misato being there.

(Correct! £200)

Rika: Bank!

(Just in time…the challenge is over.)

* * * *

Yukino: Oh dear…not very good. You only banked £1,400. Still, it gets added to your overall total, which is now at £126, 700. However, you've got a chance to do even better for a total of 20 grand in our second quiz of the day, but for that, I'll hand over to Skuld.

Skuld: Yes, finally a real genius takes control!

???: Oh sorry sister dear, but they've asked me to do this one…

Skuld: What?

(Shot of Skuld's older sister, and the oldest in the 'family', **Urd**, entering as Yukino develops evil smile 22.)

Yukino: (innocently…no it doesn't work on her before you ask) What? Did I forget to tell you?

Skuld: (fumes) Just for that, I'm not telling you who the mole is!

Yukino: WHAT? But I thought he didn't tell you?

Skuld: He didn't…(smiles)…I've worked it out.

Yukino: Why…I've been spurting out clues and had no idea what they meant? Come on Skuld, tell me! Please!

(As the two hosts argue, Urd takes over.)

Urd: After the weakest link, we now play another classic British export, 'Who Wants To Be A Millionaire.'

(Now instead of the podiums, we've got two chairs, two computer screens and five seats.)

Urd: Now…whoever is going to win the money needs to know about the real world. A bit on anime, nothing about the trip, but mostly the real world. You need to have the true book smarts for this. So, I'm allowing you a minute or so to decide who you want to risk answering the questions. Hint: Don't pick the mole.

Haley: (sweatdrops) Thanks for the hint.

(So, the group have a frank discussion…)

Chiriko: But it's going to be around modern world?

Rika: If it is…then Chiriko would struggle.

Yolei: And he's the smartest here…figures. What about you then Haley?

Haley: I'm from nearly 200 years in the future, it would be just as bad for me as it would for Chiriko. 

Chiriko: I guess it's down to today's girls.

Duplica: O.K, myself, Rika or Yolei?

Rika: I don't think I can do this. I don't think I'm smart enough.

Duplica: And I'm pretty much know only things in the world of pokemon…

Yolei: What? You want me to do it?

Haley: Makes sense…you're pretty smart Yolei-san.

Chiriko: Why not?

Yolei: Well…what if I screw up?

Chiriko: Then our troubles for finding the mole are over!

(Yolei sweatdrops…)

Yolei: Duplica? You sure?

Duplica: (sighs) Wanna janken?

Yolei: O.K…

(The two girls go into rock, scissors, paper)

Both: Jan…ken…

…pon!

(Yolei throws scissors. Duplica however throws a little late and throws paper.)

Yolei: Traitor!

Rika: Go on Yolei, it won't be bad.

Yolei: (sighs) Fine.

Urd: You done?

Yolei: Yep…I'm the guinea pig.

Urd: O.K Miss Guinea Pig, let's play.

(Yolei sweatdrops but the host and contestant get ready to play. Urd however hasn't finished explaining the rules.)

Urd: Now, it's the same format of course, 15 questions to win the maximum prize of £20,000 in this case.

(Shot of the score-o-meter)

£20,000

£15,000

£12,000

£10,000

£5,000

£4,000

£3,000

£2,000

£1,500

£1,000

£750

£500

£300

£200

£100

Urd: The amount of money you win depends on how far you get. You can walk away any time you wish. There are two points where you will get a set amount even if you get one wrong, at £750 and at £4,000. However, if you get one wrong say at £10,000, you'll go down to £4,000 and at £1,500, you'll go down to £750. Capiché?

Yolei: Sure.

Urd: And the next step are your lifelines. But how does it work? (smiles) That's how.

(Points at two girls and two boys…)

Urd: Guys, you are acting as her lifelines. Namely, 'Ask the audience' and 'Phone A Friend.' You'll have paper to write down your answers for the ATA question, but Yolei has someone to trust for the phone a friend.

Yolei: (jokingly) Who says I need them anyway?

Chiriko: So, we're going to be helping?

Urd: Not until she uses a lifeline, until then, keep quiet otherwise you forfeit. Yolei, are you clear about everything?

Yolei: I guess.

Urd: Guys, you ready?

Rika: I think we are Miss Urd.

Yolei: So, let's play Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?

(Trademark music comes up as Urd and Yolei prepare to play)

Urd: Question 1 for £100.

(Folks at home, play along!)

Q: **What name is given to the administrative head of a university or college?**

A: Dan B: Dean C: Dandy D: Dudley

Yolei: Not a problem, considering how much Mimi complains about them…it's B, Dean.

Urd: Not a problem…indeed! Correct! (£100)

Yolei: Bring on the next!

Q: **Which dynasty ruled China from 1368 to 1649?**

A: Ping B: Pong C: Wing D: Ming

Yolei: I would say I don't know…but it's pretty obvious that it's D, Ming.

Urd: The others being a bit ridiculous?

Yolei: Pretty much.

Urd: Correctamundo! (£200)

Q: **The expression 'below the belt' comes from which sport?**

A: Boxing B: Rowing C: Tennis D: Croquet

Yolei: In Davis' case, it could be any of them…but it's A, Boxing.

(Yolei gets it right for £300)

Q: **Which of these isn't a character from Ranma ½?**

A: Cologne B: Disinfectant C: Mousse D: Shampoo

Yolei: Yeah…are you sure China wasn't where all hair products came from? It's B.

(Yolei breezes through so far without using a lifeline. £500. Last shot where she could leave with nothing.)

Q:** Which complaint is also the title of a film by Alfred Hitchcock?**

A: Influenza B: Rubella C: Vertigo D: Kleptomania

(Yolei pauses…)

Yolei: I think I'll ask…no, I'll phone a friend.

Urd: You not up on Hitchcock?

Yolei: Hey, I'm Japanese…more of a Miyazaki fan.

Urd: Figures…who's the friend?

Yolei: I'll go with Duplica. She's an actress.

Duplica: That's your reason?!

Urd: You've got 30 seconds…

Duplica: It's O.K, it's Vertigo. 

Yolei: You sure?

Duplica: Positive.

Yolei: (shrugs) O.K, I'll trust her. Vertigo.

(Thanks to her friend, Yolei has got back the first step, £750. One lifeline gone and two left, we go onto question 6.)

Q: **Which is the only one of the seven wonders of the Ancient Worlds still standing?**

A: Hanging Gardens B: Pyramids of Egypt C: Phonis Lighthouse D: Colossus of Rhodes

Yolei: You'd think being an niece of a travel agent would help…(thinks)…oh wait, it does. The Egyptian Pyramids I think…yeah.

Urd: Final answer?

Yolei: Fairly sure…and I got nothing to lose.

Urd: Well, you don't, cuz it's right! (£1,000)

Q: **In Battle Athletes, which of these four didn't qualify for University Satellite?**

A: Akari B: Ayla C: Jessie D: Tanya

Yolei: Hold it…remember this from somewhere…damn, on tip of my tongue. Akari definitely did…and she said Jessie as well…but I can't remember. I think Tanya…but not 100% sure. Can I ask the audience?

Urd: You may. Chiriko, Duplica, Haley, Rika, write down what you think is the correct answer…now!

(The four begin scribbling, some slower than others.)

Urd: Answers now please.

(Chiriko – TANYA)

(Duplica – AYLA)

(Haley – AYLA)

(Rika – AYLA)

Urd: A 75% chance there Yolei dear. So what's it to be?

Yolei: Ayla…that surprised me…I can't remember anything about her…I'll guess…I'll trust them. 

Urd: Answer?

Yolei: B, Ayla.

(Flashes…)

Urd: You are absolutely…(smiles)…correct.

(Yolei cheers and £1,500 in the bank.)

Urd: Next question, question 8 for £2,000.

Q: **On a ship, what was the 'gunner's daughter?**

A: Sail B: Gun C :Moat D: Anchor

Yolei: This is a trick question. I have an uncle in America who works on boats and he told me that the gunner's daughter is that…the gun. So I'll say B, gun.

Urd: Your uncles get around don't they…but indeed, they know some stuff as you are now up to 2 grand!

(Yolei is two questions away from £4,000, the next stop off point. Q9 is for £3,000.)

Q: **How long is a trimester?**

A: 3 days B: 3 weeks C: 3 months D: 3 years

Yolei: (thinking) Well…a semester lasts several weeks…a couple of months maybe…so it could be B or C. And if I hold onto 50-50 it'll come up those two knowing my luck…

Urd: Your decision.

Yolei: (tapping her fingers) Again, Mimi said something about this…complaining about 'how those long trimesters without br…' O.K…I'll go with C.

(Rika takes an intake of breath)

Urd: You can walk away you know?

Yolei: I know…but I feel that I can earn a bit more. I'm…70% sure it's C rather than B…yeah, C.

(Flashes…)

Urd: (sighs) Yolei, you could have walked away. 

(Dramatic pause…)

Urd: You didn't…you went for C….

(Another dramatic pause…)

Urd: …which is absolutely right!

(Yolei whoops and £3,000 is now in the kitty. One question away from the milestione…)

Q10: **What is formed in the process of ossification?**

A: Rock B: Fossil C: Bone D: Vapour

(Yolei is thinking…)

Yolei: I know…which two it isn't…but I'm not saying in case I use my fifty-fifty.

Urd: Heh.

Yolei: O.K, I'll use it.

Urd: O.K, let's take away two wrong answers shall we?

****

B: Fossil and C: Bone remain

Yolei: (smiles) Bone. 

Urd: Sure?

Yolei: I was between bone and rock. Fossil is something different I'm sure…

Urd: How sure?

Yolei: Sure enough.

Urd: Final answer?

Yolei: Final answer.

(Flashes…)

Urd: I don't know how you got there, but you did! £4,000 guaranteed!

(The 4 contestants cheers as Yolei flashes a victory sign.)

Urd: Now, 5 questions away from the star prize…and you might as well play the next question…

Yolei: Sure.

Q11: **Triskaidekophobia is a fear of what?**

A: Spiders B: Parachutes C: The number 13 D: Surgery 

(Yolei again thinks…)

Yolei: Well, it's not spiders. But the others…

Urd: Just take a guess.

Yolei: Well…the tri- is there again, and just by that I think of 3…and it's on the end of 13!

(All of them sweatdrop)

Urd: Well…that's one way to work out a guess…

Yolei: Ah, what the hell! C, the number 13.

Urd: Shot in the dark?

Yolei: Bingo!

Urd: O.K…final answer, C.

Yolei: Yep!

(Flashes…)

Urd: How the heck did you get that right?! £5,000!

Yolei: Perfecto!

Urd: You mean lucky.

Yolei: Same thing!

(Urd sweatdrops)

Urd: Can you get lucky again? Here is question 12 for double money.

Q12: **Which of the following is not of the seven hills of ancient Rome?**

A: Aventine B: Capiblare C: Verulamus D: Quirnal

Yolei: I'll take the money.

Urd: Like that?

Yolei: This time, I don't have the slightest clue. I think £5,000 is fine enough.

Urd: No changing your mind?

Yolei: None.

Urd: Well…you've been good Yolei, and you've won the team £5,000. Congratulations!

(Yolei gets of the podium and gets congratulations from the group. It's been a tough day…but it's over now…as Yukino presence shows.)

* * * *

Yukino: Well, as the day ends, another quiz is coming up. Today, you have won another £5,000 which makes £131,700. This next quiz however is more important than your last two…it's the mole quiz.

(They nod)

Yukino: Well done for making it this far, but if you don't go all the way, you're just another loser. And we'll have another one today. I suggest you get prepared, and say your last goodbyes, as the final quiz will take place in an hour or so, so I'll let you get ready.

(Yukino leaves as the guys sigh)

Haley: That was tiring.

Rika: And…another one of us…

Chiriko: I know Rika, I know.

Yolei: It's O.K…we knew what was going to happen…

Duplica: Last moments guys, last moments.

(The 5 share a group hug before heading off to prepare in their own ways for the quiz, the last one for one of them…)

* * * *

(**Shot of Haley taking the quiz, Q2: 'Who did the mole learn about on the first day? He thinks for a while before deciding his answer.)**

__

Haley: Chiriko was the one to get the audience question wrong, and seemed to slow things down on the Weakest Link. Chiriko is now my prime suspect.

(**Next is Yolei. Q4: What was the link between the mole and the contestants. This one is a thinker and Yolei is stumped.)**

__

Yolei: Rika seemed quieter today but she's still my top suspect. I guess maybe she needed to tone down a bit as we are going close to the end of the game, as everyone is now under your eye.

(**Chiriko is on question 6, 'Whose envelope did the mole choose?' Again, Chiriko has to think.)**

__

Chiriko: With my trust in Rika, I have to stick to my guns and think it's Duplica. However, Haley and Yolei I must suspect if I'm sticking, and Haley was the only person who got one wrong on the first game…and got the least I think in Weakest Link.

****

(Duplica is on question 8, 'How many questions did the mole get correct in The Weakest Link?')

__

Duplica: Haley and Yolei are like two peas in a pod, and seem less suspicious than Rika and Chiriko. For some reason, that's what I'm looking for, the less obvious seems to be the most clever.

(**Finally, Rika on the final question, 'Who is the mole?')**

__

Rika: A mole has to know things, not just how to sabotage, but also how not to. With the game coming so close to the end, the mole has to be careful…and I think Yolei has been a bit too careful in that Millionaire game. 

* * * *

(It's early evening. The 5 have got their backpacks ready, Rika and Chiriko are holding hands…and much to Haley's embarrassment, Yolei and Duplica have an arm around him. Yukino chuckles as they enter.)

Yukino: Well…not even a mole can break you guys up…oh wait, I guess they can. Because the results of the quiz are in, and tonight, 5 become 4. The game is getting closer and losing now will probably mean heartbreak. But it has to happen to someone, so let's just beat around the bush.

(They nod)

Yukino: Oh…wait. I have something for you and the folks at home. The final clue from a set of four.

(Yukino gets a bit of cardboard. It's designed with a picture of a woman, maybe of Chinese origin. Underneath the picture is a signal word, 'VOICE'.)

Yukino: This is the final clue that you should have thought of from the series. 

(Recap of clues;)

****

EPISODE 3 – GREEN

EPISODE 6 – A PICTURE OF A NIGHT SKY

EPISODE 9 – PICTURE OF HARUKA/MICHIRU WITH HARUKA'S SABRE CIRCLED

EPISODE 12 – A CARD WITH A PICTURE OF A CHINESE WOMAN WITH THE WORD 'VOICE' UNDERNEATH.

Yukino: Linking these four clues together will lead you to the mole. But for now…one of you won't think that far ahead. The elimination has begun.

(They all nod)

Yukino: Haley.

(The Nadesico rep gulps as the first pick. Yolei puts a hand on his shoulder as Yukino types in 'HALEY')

(Flashes…green. Haley breathes a sigh of relief.)

Yukino: Rika.

(The CCS girl is very nervous and closes her eyes, not wanting to see the result as Chiriko watches on as Yukino types 'RIKA')

(Flashes…green. Rika opens her eyes to relief, although three people are now more nervous than ever.)

Yukino: Duplica.

(The Pokemon girl nods and gets her hands locked in with Haley's and Chiriko's as Yukino types in 'DUPLICA')

(Flashes…red. The Pokemon girl smiles sadly as a lot of them are shocked.)

Yukino: Time to go Miss Imite.

Duplica: Be right out.

(Duplica hugs Rika and then Yolei, and plants a kiss on Chiriko and Haley's cheeks. They share one more group hug as Duplica is crying. She stands up and waves, wiping her eyes.)

Duplica: I think one of you deserves it more than me, so I'm happy to leave it to you four. Good luck to the 3 and to the mole…of course, if it were me you wouldn't have had a chance!

(They all laugh as Duplica leaves with Yukino.)

__

Yolei: Crafty, smart, sly, cagey…all of those things and more. But she was so funny and nice you couldn't help but like her.

Rika: I'm a bit surprised…not because I thought she was the mole, but I thought she was going to win. It shows that the answers are the important things.

(Shot of Duplica with Yukino, who is also a bit sad. They head to outside the ryokan where Skuld is waiting, who also seems surprised of the latest evictee…)

Duplica: What a ride.

Yukino: It has been. What you going to miss?

Duplica: I'll miss enjoying everything. The challenges, the sleepovers, but most of all…(points back)…I'll miss these guys.

Yukino: And me?

(Duplica smiles and gives Yukino a hug. Yukino shakes her head but smiles and accepts it.)

__

Haley: Now it's down to 4. It's tough determining anything, but we know one of us is a mole, and the game is coming to an end. It's time to play the game.

(Final shot of Duplica with Skuld)

Duplica: Say hi to Kano for me!

(Yukino smiles as Duplica leaves with Skuld, victim number 12 for the mole.)

(Four left.)

* * * *

****

Next time;

Survivial in the woods – Back to the past as we travel to the forest of Princess Mononoke.

A choice is often tough, especially when a free pass to the final is involved. How will this bode for our four remaining peeps?

Airshot from a helicopter, have they got the skills?

And the penultimate elimination. Who makes it to the final three?

* * * *

And then there were four.

I had a lot of fun doing the WL and WWTBAM quizzes, in preparation for my own pub quizzes back home. Nice bit of practice.

Now for this weeks elimination…

Duplica. Ah…she's an interesting one. In terms of votes, she was not only a favourite to be the mole, but also to win. I guess they considering who the author was…^_^

Typically, the one week she doesn't get a vote, she gets eliminated. ^_^ Ah well…I felt it was too obvious for her to either win or to be the mole, so it was a case of as far as she can go, and I felt this was far enough. No problem.

Now four left. Chiriko, Haley, Rika and Yolei. One of these is the mole. Take the quiz, review the episode, all your thoughts please!

Just a few more episodes to go…so until then!


	15. Into The Dream

****

ANIMOLE

****

Into The Dream

Drawing to a not so obvious conclusion, Animole is down to four contestants. At the end of this chapter, we find the penultimate victim, and then the final three. After the next chapter…we reveal all. The winner, the loser and the mole. And how he/she did it, and the many clues which you may or may not have spotted throughout the fic, including the 4 link clues.

****

POLL

Chiriko: 50%

Rika: 20%

Yolei: 20%

Haley: 10%

Now, let's get to it.

* * * *

(Yukino gets ready to leave Osaka, but not without some words of wisdom…)

Yukino: May include your survival slip, a passage in the game. Duplica is a veteran of survivors, but she couldn't survive the mole. Going so far, giving so much, but in the end, was just another victim. Now, the group is 4. Getting ever so close to the end, surely one of them now knows the answer to the immortal question. Who is…the mole?

* * * *

****

Remaining contestants (eliminated ones not in bold);

Akari Kanzaki – Cosmo Beauty – Battle Athletes Victory (eliminated 10th)

Chiharu Mihara – Student/Cheerleader – Card Captor Sakura (eliminated 2nd)

****

Chiriko – Suzaku warrior and researcher – Fushigi Yuugi

Cody Hida – Digidestined of Knowledge and Reliability – Digimon 02 (eliminated 5th)

Duplica Imite – Actress and Ditto Master – Pokémon (eliminated 12th)

Giselle Dexter – Valedictorian – Pokémon (eliminated 6th)

Haitani Masayuki – College Pervert – Love Hina (eliminated 7th)

****

Haley Mabiki – Navigator – Nadesico: Prince Of Darkness

Ken Ichijoji – Digidestined of Kindness – Digimon 02 (eliminated 9th)

Kensuke Aida – Otaku – Neon Genesis Evangelion (eliminated 11th)

Naoko Yanagisawa – Student/Horror Otaku – Card Captor Sakura (eliminated 8th)

****

Rika Sasaki – Student/Model Housewife – Card Captor Sakura

Shampoo – Amazon – Ranma ½ (eliminated 4th)

Shirai Kimiaki – College Pervert – Love Hina (eliminated 1st)

Touji Suzuhara – Bionic Man – Neon Genesis Evangelion (eliminated 3rd)

****

Yolei Inoue – Digidestined of Love and Sincerity – Digimon 02

* * * *

Haley: And then there were four.

(The Nadesico rep along with three others are busy packing their things, and heading out of Osaka, their home for the last few days. Clutched in Haley's hand is a figurine, one which he has been working on for the last night…)

Rika: I guess…we want to keep all our memories of each other.

Haley: It feels bad…I guess though this is what it would have been for any of the final 5…

Yolei: (sarcastic) Oh yes, I'm sure it would have been great if Giselle and Shampoo were here instead.

Chiriko: (sweatdrops) Aiya…

Yukino: People, people…look, it's coming to an end, so come on, one of you is going to walk away with every penny available to you so don't just dilly daddle, let's get a move on!

(Haley nods, and puts the Kensuke and Duplica figurines he has and puts it in his bag. Rika and Chiriko follow up as Yolei takes the rear. Yukino is heading them out of there, just up the road to a nearby hill, where the first challenge may seem at first, a bit easy…)

(…but when have things ever been easy here?)

* * * *

Yolei: Against all odds, you guys are still together? What's your secret?

Rika/Chiriko: (in unison) He/she's the mole!

(Haley laughs as the van brings them to their destination. Yukino steps out, dusts herself down and the four remaining players get out.)

(They notice two cars outside, and also four briefcases. Yukino has an evil smile on her face per usual, but she hides it before the four can notice.)

Yukino: This challenge is a lot less hectic than normal…O.K, I might be lying, but someone has been lying out of you four ever since the start. This challenge will test your reserves…the temptation of winning a free pass to the final amongst other things.

(A gasp comes from the remaining team.)

Yukino: I guess that got your attention. This challenge revolves around what you want and how you talk to your teammates. In each of these suitcases has a piece of card with something inside it.

(Yukino indicates the first case)

Yukino: This one for example has 3 free answers to the next quiz.

(Yukino now indicates the second case)

Yukino: This one has one thousand pounds in cash awaiting you.

(Yukino indicates the third case)

Yukino: This one has the free pass.

(Yukino indicates the final one)

Yukino: This one however has nothing. This is the challenge. 

(Yukino indicates the two cars behind them)

Yukino: After I go, in pairs, you shall go into the cars and explain to each other what you think you want or what you should have. After 5 minutes however, you will swop with another person and explain to them the same deal, and then after another 5 minutes, you will do it one more time. The trick is to try and figure out what you all want, and who is going to get it. Don't forget, one of you will be going with nothing, so someone must go for that. Difficult isn't it?

Yolei: Not putting us under any pressure…

Yukino: That's part of the game. I suggest you go into pairs and begin discussions…this could get ugly.

(The two teams separate. Not surprisingly, the two pairs to start with are Rika/Chiriko and Yolei/Haley.)

****

Ri/Ch: Car 1

Rika: O.K, so what do you want then?

Chiriko: Well…1000 pounds is useless in my time…

Rika: Of course. Well…I'm fine with taking nothing.

Chiriko: Huh?

Rika: Someone has to take nothing…and I don't mind, honestly.

Chiriko: A thousand pounds would be necessarily to someone's future for a young lady like yourself.

Rika: (smiles) You're too sweet, you know that.

(As Chiriko blushes, let's check in on car number two…)

****

Yo/Ha: Car 2

Haley: …if I get nothing, it's O.K, a thousand pounds will do me no good.

Yolei: What about a free pass? 

Haley: I don't like going through things that way. If the 3 free answers are possible, I'll go for that…

Yolei: I'll take the thousand pounds, I've got no problem with that.

****

Car 1

Chiriko: I hate to sound selfish but I wouldn't mind the free pass. But what about y…

Rika: (puts a finger to his lips) Don't worry about me.

(As the teams separate after the first exchange, now in Car 1 are Rika and Yolei, with Chiriko and Haley in Car 2.)

Yolei: So…Chiriko says he wants the free pass…

Rika: It's hard but I think he does want to win. 

Yolei: I'll take the money, but Haley says he doesn't want anything. Maybe the three free answers…but what about y…

Rika: I don't mind not having anything.

Yolei: (silent for a moment) You want to sacrifice?

Rika: (nods) Someone has to.

(As Yolei contemplates, Haley and Chiriko discuss.)

Haley: I'll take nothing if no-one else does…

Chiriko: That's what Rika said.

Haley: Geez….I'll guess I'll have to take that offer.

Chiriko: I hate to seem selfish, but the free pass is very tempting.

Haley: No-one has accused you of anything Chiriko, you are the most unselfish person I know…no-one will begrudge you…

(Or will they…)

Yolei: I know…it's just feels wrong to have a free pass at this stage…

Rika: Yolei…

Yolei: Never mind. I'll talk to him next.

(Final stage…Rika and Haley vs. Yolei and Chiriko)

Haley: …so, are you sure?

Rika: I am. As far as I know, Yolei wants the money and Chi-chan wants the pass. Which would leave you with the three free answers…

Haley: That's fine by me…but Rika…

Rika: (smiles) As I told the other two, it's fine. Don't worry about me.

(On the other side…)

Yolei: I'm not sure if I like the idea, but I don't think anyone else is going for it.

Chiriko: Haley going for what?

Yolei: I think he said the 3 free answers, but also nothing depending on what Rika said.

Chiriko: That's not good.

Yolei: Don't worry. 

(As the time runs out, the four leave the cars and each inform Yukino of their choice. Rika and Chiriko are fairly quick, but Haley and Yolei take a bit more time…)

* * * *

(Shot of Yukino who has given the four of them a card with what they asked for. Chiriko, Haley, Yolei and Rika await nervously…)

Yukino: O.K, now the challenge commences. If you are all right, you will win £5,000…plus you get what you wanted. However, if any of you is wrong, then you lose the money and the ones who are the same won't get what's on their card. However, those with different answers will still receive what they have. So…Chiriko, what did you have?

(Chiriko reveals the card with 'FREE PASS' on it)

Yukino: Free pass. Haley?

(Haley reveals the card with '3 FREE ANSWERS' on it)

Yukino: Three free answers. Yolei?

(Yolei sighs and slowly reveals her card. 'FREE PASS'.)

Yukino: (slowly) Free pass.

(Chiriko is surprised, as is Haley.)

Yukino: Rika-dear?

(Rika reveals a blank card, i.e. nothing.)

Yukino: Nothing. Which is exactly what you guys have because of Chiriko and Yolei having the same card. Rika gets nothing as that was what her card said…which means that Haley?

Haley: Yes?

Yukino: You're the only real winner with 3 free answers in the next quiz. But for now we've got another challenge to head to, so get prepared.

(As Yukino leaves, Yolei explains…)

Yolei: I can explain guys…

Haley: Go on.

Yolei: I just felt that it coming so end to the game that I felt it would be unfair if any of us won a free pass to the final. I want this to be the best man or woman to win this. If that makes me untrustworthy, fine. 

Chiriko: (nods) I kinda felt that as well. I think the free pass was the hardest one to choose.

Haley: Oh well…what's five thousand pounds anyway?

Rika: (smiles) 4 thousand more than one thousand.

(As they sweatdrop, they have suspicions, but they have to wait as they quickly get ready to head off to the next challenge…)

* * * *

__

Haley: It seems that Yolei would be the most suspicious…but that seems way too obvious for a sabotage. Rika on the other hand wanted nothing…did she not need anything?

Yolei: I did what I felt was right…if that makes me mole material, then dig up some earth for me!

Chiriko: Whether Yolei's actions were mole material or not…I don't know.

Rika: Haley seemed a lot more subdued…he quickly changed his tune when someone else wanted the nothing prize…I wonder…

(In their own trip, the four contestants are trying to avoid using the M question, and are doing a good job)

(Shot of Chiriko trying to get a bit of sleep. As he does that, Rika openly confesses something to Yolei and Haley.)

Rika: …I guess…I don't want to break his heart…he is the nicest boy I've ever met but…

Yolei: So it was your family huh? The engagement…

Rika: (nods) I don't mind it. I know it seems weird, but it seems to be fine between us. But now…

Haley: You've met someone you like at a more suitable age. (sighs) I've got no reason to say anything, I'm in love with someone older than me…

Yolei: (sweatdrops) I think 17 years difference is more than 3 years difference Haley…

(Haley sweatdrops as Rika seems to feel a bit saddened…)

Chiriko: (yawns) I never seem to get much sleep nowadays…

Yolei: (without missing a beat) Chi-chan! Maybe you need someone next to you, né?

Haley: (blushes) Yolei…

Chiriko: (blushes) All in favour?

Haley/Rika: Hai!

(Yolei then realises that three youngsters can be a handle when they are on the same wavelength…)

Yolei: I'm Yolei….on vacation…sayonarra! (Runs as fast as she can…) You guys got some of Akari's and Duplica's evil infected in you?

All: Your point?

* * * *

(It's now mid-afternoon, and we are across and nearby the edge of Osaka, and a helicopter and a speedboat are waiting. Attached to the speed boat is what looks like a target practice…the contestants are obviously confused. Enter Yukino.)

Yukino: Ah…this is our last port of call today, we are enjoying the beach…yeah right, we're are next to the Sea of Japan, and we're reading for a challenge that is worth 10 thousand pounds. Now let's explain.

(Yukino indicates the helicopter)

Yukino: You'll be taking part in a helicopter ride, where from it, after safety precautions have been taken, you will attempt to throw paint bombs towards the speedboat target that will be circling the sea.

(Shot of the speedboat with the target. The helicopter will be flying overhead, and the contestants/mole will be aiming from the helicopter on the target behind it.)

Yukino: To win the challenge, you must get 2 out of 4 targets. It is quite a difficult challenge hence why only 2. Good luck.

(On the helicopter, someone is waiting outside. It's in fact resident bomb expert, **Minnie May Hopkins (Gunsmith Cats) **with a beaming smile on her face)

Minnie: So what will be it be today ladies and gentlemen? (opens up her jacket with her various bombs as the team sweatdrop…)

Haley: I think we'll stick with paintbombs…

* * * *

(The team are given instructions to go one at a time in any order they wish. They aren't allowed to talk whether they've done the task or not, but are allowed to talk to the next person in line in how to do it. First goes Chiriko, as usual in awe of the modern culture of the future…)

Chiriko: Machines flying with people inside? This world is more extraordinary than I expected…

Minnie May: Come on kid! Let's get you suited up!

(Minnie May hordes the young man to the helicopter, making sure to attach him to a safety harness just in case. Below, Yukino herself is driving the speedboat with the attached target. The target is fairly large but with the moving boat and helicopter, it's pretty tricky. Plus the boat has a specific movement.)

(The helicopter takes off, ready and waiting. Chiriko has only one shot at the target, and has to watch the boats direction, because it will occasionally change it's movement pattern…)

(Chiriko, nervous of the height and movement, despite Minnie May assuring, isn't helping him at all. He had the paint bomb in his hand and is looking down at the target. And the boat is moving at a wavy path.)

Chiriko: This is difficult…

(Chiriko decides to wait it out and hope he can get a good chance up there.)

Chiriko: O.K…stay calm…

(The movement of the boat then changes and the path is much more straight and narrow. Chiriko keeps his knowledgeable eye on the boat…)

Chiriko: Here goes!

(Bombs away as Chiriko's aim…is true and hits the target…just outside the centre, but it's good enough! 1 POINT)

(As Chiriko leaves the helicopter, competitor two – Rika – is getting some last minute advice)

Chiriko: …just try to aim for it whilst it's going straight if you can see it. It's much easier to aim for than when it's wavy.

Rika: (nods) O.K!

Chiriko: Good luck!

(Rika is the next to enter the helicopter. Yukino and Minnie May (and the mysterious pilot of the helicopter) head to the air and across the sea.)

(Rika, still not too fond of water, is not enjoying the height either and seems to tuck herself inside, afraid of falling, despite the safety harness. Minnie May had to keep her in check…)

Minnie May: Come on, you can do it!

(Rika is rather nervous, but does keep an eye on the target, despite the hunched up girl she's being. She indeed takes Chiriko's advice and seems to wait for the straight and narrow.)

(When it comes along…she rushes it a bit by just throwing it. It hits the edge of the board, but not the target. She misses…barely.)

Minnie May: Ah well…

(Rika nods. She's not allowed to tell Yolei, the next competitor, how she did, but she is allowed to pass on advice…)

Rika: I think the gist of it is just to wait on the straight and narrow and then shoot at it, and hope for the best.

Yolei: Gotcha.

(Yolei's turn is pretty nervewracking as she boards the helicopters…)

Yolei: More heights…

Minnie May: Oh suck it up girl!

Yolei: Just because you're a bomb blaster doesn't mean I am! Besides, I don't see anybody doing anything bet…

(A gunshot scares both girls from the helicopter front. It was a paintball shot, but you wouldn't have been able to tell by the stone face of **Kirika Yuumura (Noir) **who is piloting it.)

Minnie May: I've just wet myself.

Yolei: Oh great…as if I wasn't nervous enough.

(Yolei returns to the task in hand…and despite her initial nervousness, seems to get ready. Yolei like the others waits for it to go straight…)

Yolei: Here goes…

(Yolei adjusts her glasses and throws her shot. And it's…)

Yolei: Yatta!

(…good. CHALLENGE COMPLETED…)

(They don't know it, but they are successful. Yolei doesn't know that Chiriko passed his, and thus still has to explain to Haley for his turn…)

Yolei: …it just seems really easy, just be patient and you'll get it. 

Haley: Right.

(Haley, used to heights and even used to firing shots, should have the easiest time…)

Minnie May: Come on then cutey, and let's get this over with! Bill's hussling the shop again, and we have to get back to intimidate him!

Haley: Nice people…

(Haley gets the paint bomb and waits at the boat as the helicopter begins it's ascent. Haley waits…)

(…and waits…)

(…and waits some more.)

(Twice the boat has gone on it's straight course, but for some odd reason Haley hasn't attempted it. Instead…)

Haley: O.K…I'd better go for it.

(Haley let's go…when he does the more difficult wavy path…and misses by a mile. Whilst the challenge is done, Haley is disappointed.)

Haley: I've fired gravity blast cannons, and I can't do that…(sighs)…Saburota better not have seen that…I'll never hear the end of it.

* * * *

Yukino: So my friends, how have we done? Well…we'll go in reverse order.

(Shot of the 4 back on the ground, no-one lost their lunch and Yukino inspecting them drill sergeant style.)

Yukino: Haley, a lieutenant on the battleship Nadesico. Used to firing shots, has an eye for aim…instead of waiting on the easier straight path, he made a fool of himself and missed the target on the more difficult wave path.

Haley: I'm sorry…

Yukino: Well, let's see if it mattered. Yolei…you on the other hand did do the short path and also managed to hit the target. So one out of two. Well done.

Yolei: (nods) Thank you.

Yukino: Rika, you also managed it along the straight and narrow…but missed, although barely.

Rika: (nods) I know, sorry.

Yukino: Which means Chiriko, who was up first…if his aim was true, you win the challenge.

(Dramatic pause)

Yukino: (smiles) Chiriko did it, meaning you are 10 thousand pounds better off.

(Chiriko chuckles, but stops it when Yolei glomps him. Rika follows up with a more simple hug, although lasts longer. Haley just smiles and gives a sigh of relief.)

Yukino: You did well, but I'm going to warn you. The next challenge which comes up in a few hours is the final one before the final. I suggest you guys get some rest…it's going to be a long night for you all…

(Yukino's warning catches them off guard…)

Yolei: So…what to do now?

Haley: I guess we'd better wait for Yukino-san to prepare for what this challenge is going to be…

Rika: (nods) So…

Yolei: It's a gorgeous day, why don't we go all survivor and just sunbathe for a bit…or at least rest as she says.

Chiriko: I second that! I can't remember the last time I've exercised so much…

Haley: Always on the books…trust me, I know the feeling.

Rika: As we always say, past and future aren't all that different. But…I certainly agree with that.

(Rika plops down as the cherry blossoms rather appropriately flow around as they watch the beach view of the sea. Yolei and Chiriko follow suit. Haley rounds things off as they enjoy a small talk.)

Haley: Did any of you think we'd make this far?

Yolei: I felt I could…but I expected it with my friends, I felt we'd be unbeatable together. I guess the mole is more crafty than expected…

Chiriko: I know people see me as a 13 year old tensai (genius) but I honestly didn't know if I would do so well. This is totally different from what my life is like, but I've certainly enjoyed it.

Haley: Rika?

(Rika shakes her head)

Rika: I never expected to do so well. My skills I felt were not as good as Chiharu-chan's or Naoko-chan's. Naoko-chan is smart whilst Chiharu-chan is energetic. Combine physical and mental, I felt they would be much better.

Haley: But you've got the people skills…another skill useful to getting the mole.

Rika: (smiles) Thank you.

Chiriko: What about you Haley-san?

Haley: (embarrassed by the 'san' remark but continues) I knew I had to prove, but like you Chiriko, smarts don't necessarily mean you are going to do too well. I mean, Naoko…(slowly) and Ken…they were smart, but aren't this far.

Yolei: Yes, and people like Akari did well, as did Kensuke…

Rika: Kensuke was smart though.

Yolei: But you would have though someone like Giselle may have got further. Even the two perverts Haitani and Shirai, they are collegue students, but when 13 year olds Haley, Chiriko, Duplica and myself, and an 11 year old Rika squash them out of the water, it shows the skills aren't always just mind oriented.

Chiriko: I think it was an even game all the way, and I've certainly enjoyed it.

Rika: Me too. I have an experience to tell Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-chan and hopefully Chiharu-chan and Naoko-chan will forgive me.

Haley: Of course they will.

(They all nod and relax, just taking in the warm breeze and the sun. What they don't know is that they've got plenty of time to talk about whatever in the next challenge…)

* * * *

(It's 5.50pm. Yukino and Skuld are together and have rounded up the troops together as they begin the next…and hardest challenge to date.)

Yukino: Well guys, after this challenge, that's the last one as the final three will be soon decided. However, this challenge will last a while…another endurance challenge…but with a difference.

(They then notice that Skuld has been joined by Urd once more, as the Amazon tanned goddess smiles.)

Urd: I'll take it from here. You are going thanks to my powers, back to the past. The past is the Great Forest of Iron Town, home to the legendary Princess Mononoke. The place…a camping site in a clearing near the great lake. 

Yukino: Your challenge is simple. When you start, it will be 6pm. We want you to blow a foghorn…at 6am standard time. But as you can guess…there will be a catch.

Urd: You will have no watches, no clocks, no timers, no stopwatches, no mobile phones…no forms of time watching that you can have available. All you will have…

(Yukino holds up an egg timer)

Yukino: …is this.

Yolei: That's it?

Yukino: Yes Yolei. That's it. And unless the mole is actually artificial intelligence…I doubt even he or she can do too much with this. The egg timer is set for 2 and a half minutes. To win the challenge, you need to basically stay awake throughout the night, take shifts, make notes of the timings, do whatever to blow that foghorn within 5 minutes either side of 6am.

Urd: Blow it between 5.55am and 6.05am and you win 15 grand. However…

Haley: M-more?

Yukino: (smiles) Don't you love their scared faces? The forest of Princess Mononoke is not…shall we say…a pleasant experience. There are wolves, apes, wild boars and a great God of the forest all that inhabit there, and it's not very safe. However…

Urd: …if you call the words 'Oh My Goddess', I will come. You will lose the challenge but you will be safe. 

Yukino: This is a legitimate dangerous challenge my friends…so I suggest you prepare well. You've got 5 minutes to sort things out, then Urd will transport you to the forest. Good luck.

(After hearing that, the four youngsters are not too surprisingly a bit frightened of the situation, but for now, they put on a brave face. Let see how long it lasts…)

(They begin to talk, as Haley takes out a notepad as they look at the egg timer. Another problem then presents…of 4 people sleeping together very closely…^_^)

(But that's to tell in the challenge…)

* * * *

(After Urd's transporting skills do their thing, the 4 land in the darkness of the great forest. The tent is fairly large, and can support the four easily, but it's still…awkward.)

Yolei: You got it Haley?

Haley: You think I want to trouble Ken anymore? Besides…

Yolei: Yeah, we know.

(Chiriko and Rika are strangely silent, but they enter where various items are there, including torches, a few packed sandwiches and sleeping bags. From outside, Urd is waiting.)

Urd: O.K…it's about to become 6pm in 10 seconds. Get ready…

(Haley has a note book out and Chiriko has a handful of stones for what reason. Urd begins the countdown. As soon as she says 'START' Rika turns the egg-timer designed for 2 and a half minutes for the first time. They've got 12 hours to do this remember…)

Yolei: So you use the stones every time 10 minutes have gone?

Chiriko: Yes, in rows of 6. When we get to the 12th one, we can use the foghorn…that's if we get that far…

Yolei: Please…you don't really believe they'll send us to the wolves right?

(A howl in the distance followed by a gust of wind stops the talking…)

Rika: Naoko-chan, all is forgiven…I'd like a scary story now compared to this…

Haley: Just keep an eye on it for now. I think we can keep a few hours awake, and if all else fails, I can stay on it all night.

Chiriko: Again? I insist I will help you this time Haley.

Rika: No, we'll all help this time.

Haley: (smiles) You guys…

* * * *

(Shot of the team as the first stone has gone, indicating 10 minutes had gone…supposedly.)

Chiriko: We've got less than 12 hours to survive on this.

Yolei: Well, we'd normally sleep so it wouldn't be a problem.

Chiriko: (sweatdrops) Good point.

Haley: (looks outside) All quiet on the western front…I'm hoping Yukino-san was joking…

(Actually, she wasn't…but she's not that heartless, as the team will eventually find out when the challenge is in full flow…)

Rika: It's a bit cold…

Yolei: (smiles) Chiriko, that's your cue…

Haley: Yolei, timer…

Yolei: Oh right. (Reverses it as Haley marks down another 2 and a half minutes.)

(Chiriko and Rika are reading a Terry Pratchet novel called 'The Colour of Magic.' It's in English, but Chiriko is working well as a translator, although he has problems understanding some of the words…and indeed the humour…of Mr Pratchett.)

(Rika has now got more comfortable just sitting by the side of the Suzaku warrior. Chiriko isn't embarrassed or shy either as Yolei gawks at them.)

Yolei: Aw…how cute. (sighs) Thank you Mole for eliminating Ken…I could have had him snuggling to me in this challenge…

Haley: I won't even comment about the situation that this reminds me of..

Yolei: Really?

Haley: Timer!

Yolei: Oh! (does it again) So…

Haley: Um…

(As the embarrassing begins, let's fast forward shall we…)

* * * *

(The first 6 stones representing an hour have been place, at least as far as we can see. Rika is now on timer duty, as they decide to play an old game from their survivor challenges…)

Yolei: Truth or dare Haley?

Haley: I don't trust your dares…so truth.

Yolei: (smiles) Who has been the cutest girl here throughout the series?

Haley: NANI?!!!

Chiriko: Yolei…that's kinda mean…

Yolei: I know…that's why I asked it.

(As Chiriko sweatdrops, Haley gulps…)

Yolei: So…which girl did you like throughout the series?

Haley: Um…well…

Chiriko: You are waiting for him to say you right?

Yolei: Heh…just to see how much strain that he can handle until he says…

Haley: Duplica.

Yolei: WHAT?!!

Haley: Well…she was the one I liked that was nearest my age…something about the pigtails…and she kissed me as well before she left on the cheek. Then again, Akari was very beautiful…and then at the island, Mutsumi was beautiful…Jade was very cute as well…here, I mean all the girls include Rika from their show have a lovely innocence to them and…

Yolei: I…will…kill…

Haley: (smiles) But you've been the most fun Yolei-san.

(Yolei stops in mid-murder and slowly sits down…)

Yolei: Wow…I don't think I've been called that. I've always been seen as a nerd back at school…but the digidestined gave me a purpose and a life. I'll always be thankful for Kari, T.K, Cody, Ken…heck even Davis…I guess that's why I enjoyed this so much…got me to meet many new people and whether I liked them or not, it was great fun by all. I guess…thank you all for that.

Chiriko: Not a problem Miss Yolei.

Haley: Not a problem.

Rika: Another stone please…and Miss Yolei, it's been great having you with us.

(Yolei blushes, and shakes her head)

Yolei: Guys…

(Yolei gives Haley and Chiriko a hug each, and wipes a few tears from her eyes. She whispers 'thank you' to Rika who in timer mode, but Rika acknowledges it.)

* * * *

(2 hours gone, and it's time for the first little scare of the challenge…)

(In a clearing, Urd is with a girl with war paint on her face, animal like clothing, plus a few weapons. She is also sitting on the back of a wolf (and unlike Chiyo-chan, it's definitely more menacing that cute). Urd of course, shrugs it off…)

Urd: For this challenge, we have asked two people to help us. The first is here. San, if you will?

San: Oryu, call!

(The girl, **San (Princess Mononoke)** gives a small whistle which leads the wolf to make a long howl…)

(…which the contestants hear.)

Haley: Guys…I don't think Yukino-san was kidding…

Yolei: Really…what gave you that idea…

(San then takes one of her weapons, a longbow and arrow, and fires a shot. It flies through and lands in a tree roughly 4 metres away from the team. As the thud is heard, Rika jumps up…)

Rika: W-what was that?

Haley: I heard it as well…

Yolei: I was hoping I didn't hear it…

Chiriko: Don't be nervous, pay attention to the game…if we can…

Haley: R-right. 

(Haley on timer duty now, is nervous, but turns it. However, in that moment, they may have lost some time, as the timer finished roughly after the thud. Will those seconds cost them…)

(…and if that wasn't enough…)

* * * *

(At around 20 minutes later, Chiriko and Haley are unsure if they moved a stone or not)

Chiriko: Did you put a stone Haley?

Haley: I don't think so. If we did, there is three…has 40 minutes gone you think?

Chiriko: I'm not sure…

Haley: I believe so…

Chiriko: Shall we put it on?

Haley: Your choice.

(The two girls are busy talking, in fact Rika is going through Yolei's long hair and trying to tie it up in a new style.)

Chiriko: Go for it.

(Haley adds a stone…which is wrong.)

* * * *

(Roughly 4 hours gone…)

(San is able to control the animals of the forest, so they won't attack the humans that dwell in their home…but that doesn't mean that San can't scare them a little…)

(As an ape calls in the distance, the other problem occurs.)

(Shot of **Ashitaka, **familiar name to AAVGS2 fans, the prince fires a second bow and arrow, this time overhead their tent, so they can hear the whoosh of the arrow…)

(…however, it's completely lost on the team, because they are now on shift alert. Rika has already fallen asleep, and Chiriko looks on his way out.)

Haley: Look it's O.K if you have a few hours, we can wake you up anyway…

Chiriko: Are you sure?

Yolei: We're fine…go on, get a bit of shut-eye there Chi-chan.

(Chiriko smiles and put his head to rest…)

* * * *

About half an hour later…

(Yolei suddenly gets a rather sneaky idea…)

Yolei: They look so cute…(chuckles)…Haley? Keep an eye on the timer for me and watch.

(Haley is struggling to wonder what his partner in crime is doing, but then is really surprised when she goes face up to Chiriko. She puts an arm around him…)

Haley: Yolei-san, what are you…

Yolei: Shhhh!!!

(Yolei then gently picks up the young boy…and gently places him by a sleeping Rika. Yolei then puts one of his arms around the sleeping girl as Yolei smiles insanely.)

Haley: Yolei…

Yolei: Let them sleep. It should be fun to see their reaction…

(As Digishipping syndrome kicks in (Pokemole fans will get the reference, everyone else, refer to the authors notes), they have to suck it up for another few hours…and things are going to get worse…)

* * * *

(According to the stones, we are now approaching 6 hours…a.k.a. midnight, the worse time at the forest. At this point however, Yolei and Haley are still awake…and just in time to witness…)

Rika: (waking up) Um….is it morning yet?

Yolei: Not quite Rika-chan. 

(Rika rubs her eyes…and then feels something on her. She turns to see Chiriko asleep by her. Rika is unsure what to think but gasps and blushes slightly…of course, Yolei is chuckling whilst Haley is in 'pretend we don't know her' syndrome.)

Rika: Ummm…..

Yolei: Aw…I guess he wasn't the gentleman we all thought…oh well, how cruel are…

Haley: Yolei-san!!!

Yolei: O.K! O.K! Rika…sorry, I put Chiriko beside you…I just thought it would look cute, you've lasted so long yet hardly enjoyed your time together. You might as well whilst you have the chance.

Haley: Although I don't agree with her methods, she is right. Even if either myself or Yolei go tomorrow, the maximum you two can have together is two more days. Plus, will you tell him?

(Rika looks on)

Rika: I think I will…

Yolei: That's a girl. And now (yawns) if you don't mind…I'm going to sleep. Rika, do you mind?

Rika: Of course. I'll take over.

Yolei: No…what I meant was 'Can I take over sleeping next to Chi-chan?' 

(Yolei's grin is like a tiger's, as Rika blushes and Haley sighs. As Yolei goes into her 'sleeping next to a cute boy' rant, a shot is fired.)

Haley: What was that?

(It is in fact, the third member of the Mononoke party, **Lady Eboshi. **Whilst against the forest, she is now with just one arm and now is fine with the world of the forest. She's still a good shot though and the blast overhead into the sky is one that the contestants don't like…)

Yolei: They are uping the stakes I think…

(Indeed they are, San translates to one of her wolves to a parade of wide boars to go on a stampede. They won't go near the camp, but the amount of noise may still unsettle them…)

(The boars pass the camp harmlessly, but the sounds are unsettling, especially to Rika.)

Rika: I-I don't like this…

Yolei: Just calm it down Rika, we'll be O.K.

Haley: This is just a game…a game…

(Chiriko still sleeps through this panic, as the teams completely forget about the timer and the stones with this panic…a costly mistake?)

* * * *

(Shot of Yolei pretty much settled on sleep and Chiriko now awake, and had to be explained what happened earlier…in more ways than one…)

Chiriko: I slept through that?

Haley: Well…you didn't notice that Yolei actually put you near Rika either…

Chiriko: Um…er…

Rika: Not your fault remember…not your..(yawns)

Chiriko: Still tired…

Rika: Yes…a bit scared though…

(Chiriko goes into WWTD mode (What would Tamahome do?). He smiles and without any embarrassment, puts an arm around Rika. Rika falls onto his shoulder and snuggles up to Chiriko as Haley smiles.)

Haley: Good job Yolei fell asleep then…

(Rika seems content to sleep on Chiriko's shoulder as the young Suzaku sighs)

Chiriko: She's so pretty…and innocent…so different to the world I know…I guess I want to enjoy this as much as possible…

Haley: Good for you.

(Haley marks another timer turn, as Chiriko watches, a young girl asleep on his shoulder and another girl trying to sleep as the night life continues on…)

* * * *

(We now have 8 rows of stones, and Haley and Chiriko are still awake, although Haley is now showing signs of fatigue. Rika is now back in her sleeping bag, whilst Yolei is snoring. In the last few hours, Haley and Chiriko have gone with one agreement…)

Chiriko: We aren't going to call.

Haley: No…I don't think even Yukino will wish this on us, I'm hoping I'm right.

Chiriko: Don't worry…if we're wrong, we'll be dead before we have a chance to curse our luck.

Haley: (sweatdrops) That wasn't the calming answer I wanted…

* * * *

(According to the stones, 9 and a half hours have gone. Haley has finally laid down to sleep, leaving Chiriko watching the timer and using a torch to read his book. Then…)

Chiriko: Timer! 

Rika: I got it.

(Chiriko stunned to see Rika awake and turns the timer on instinct.)

Chiriko: Rika? How come you're not asleep?

Rika: I can't leave you alone doing this, now can I?

Chiriko: I'm used to it, you're not…now…

(Rika does a tutting motion)

Chiriko: Rika…

Rika: We'll finish this together…and I won't be afraid.

Chiriko: Rika…(smiles)…thank you.

(Rika goes to make a cup of tea, Chiriko keeping an eye on the timer. As Rika finishes, the warm aroma seems to wake them out of anything. Haley and Yolei don't stir.)

Chiriko: Thank you. (sips the tea)

Rika: It's not a problem. You know…I've been…meaning to tell you something…and I guess at the middle of the night, it's a good opportunity to tell you…

Chiriko: What?

Rika: …well…

* * * *

(Another stone later…)

Rika: …I know it sounds weird, but I do like him. We were meant to be engaged and married when I come of age…everyone suggested that an 'older boyfriend's' influence was the reason for my maturity…

Chiriko: (a bit shocked) I'm not sure how to take this…

Rika: (near tears) But from this…I can't see how I can take it…

Chiriko: Why?

Rika: Why? This is why…

(Rika goes to Chiriko and whispers in his ear the same words that Chiriko whispered in his sleep the other day…)

Rika: (whispering) _Wo ai ni…_

(Chiriko's heart probably stops for a moment…)

Rika: (crying slightly) It feels much more right now…but I know we're going to be seperated…soon…so…

(Chiriko smiles and puts a finger to her lips…)

Chiriko: Shh….where's the calm Rika I know gone?

Rika: I'm…s-s-sorry…

Chiriko: It's O.K…(caresses her cheek)…_wo ai ni._

(And for the first time in the series, Chiriko and Rika kiss on the mouth. It's just a small peck, but they hold it for a few seconds. On instinct, Chiriko gets the timer and turns it over, but continues the kiss. After they let go, Chiriko's flush tells the story.)

Chiriko: Um…I never knew it felt like that…it was so nice…

Rika: (blushes) I…I thought so too.

(However, something rudely interrupts…)

(A sound similar to an earthquake gets their attention as Chiriko gulps.)

Chiriko: No…we won't give up…

(They clutch each other as Yolei seems to drag herself awake. Haley still sleeps…somehow.)

Yolei: (yawns) W-What was that?

Chiriko: I don't know…I don't like it though…

(The sound was in fact a cannon shot from Eboshi, but the shot exploded above the camp area, and from the loud sound, the calls of wolves, apes and other creatures have now cascaded around the forest.)

Rika: I'm scared…

Chiriko: No…they won't go to this extreme…

(The tent jolts and this time Haley does wake up…)

Chiriko: On the other hand…

Rika: (scared) I want to get out of here…

Yolei: (shaking the cobwebs) No, not yet…just keep that timer going…

Haley: Damn! They trying to kill us?

Chiriko: We won't give up! The Suzaku never give up and I don't intend to let my team down…it's just a few more hours…

Yolei: And can you handle a few more hours of this?

Chiriko: Just see it as staying awake…

(Rika is very scared, but seems to at least try and calm down. No-one make fun of her clutching of the Suzaku who seems very determined and brave. Haley takes control of the timer despite some sleepiness as Yolei just clings on for dear life.)

* * * *

(Around 10 hrs have gone…and now all is calm, although the sounds of animals are still heard, and it's certainly not too pleasant.)

Haley: So…two hours to go…can you go all the way?

Yolei: We've got no choice…whether we win or lose we might as well finish the job…I can safely say they aren't going to destroy us now…

(Rika is trying to make a late night tea, but her hands are shaking, despite Chiriko's valiant attempts to calm her down.)

Rika: I think…I'm beginning to understand Sakura-chan's fear of ghosts…things you don't expect…

(10 hrs 30 minutes)

(The final shock begins as Ashitaka, and his red elk, **Yakul,** begin their journey across the sacred lake, where the _shishigami _of the forest, where they once cut the head off and nearly destroyed Iron Town and the forest, but returned it. With a nod, the little _kadama _(the little ghost beings which lead the way in the forest) vanish, and they reappear…outside the tent in various forms of flashes.)

(Which ultimately freak the team out…)

Yolei: Oh the kamis! 

Haley: Geez…what the…

(It seems too much for Rika…)

Rika: I can't take this! (calls) Oh My…

(Before she can lose the challenge though, Chiriko clamps her mouth…)

Chiriko: Sorry…but we're not losing it…I'm sorry, but we can get through this!

Rika: (after Chiriko releases her) But…but…

Chiriko: (holding her) It's O.K…shh…we'll be O.K…it's just the forest spirits, they won't harm you…just hang on…not much longer…

(Haley nods, and realises he's misjudged the timer again. He turns it, hoping no-one noticed the boo-boo. Yolei seems just emerged in the sweet moment of the two youngsters.)

(Rika stops a small cry and just nods. The two hug…and they don't let go for half an hour…)

* * * *

11 hours plus;

(Shot of the team, Rika is now asleep with the other three awake…)

Yolei: (yawns) She's exhausted herself…

Chiriko: (nods) I don't think she's felt this kind of fear ever. She prides herself on her headstrong maturity, so being weak is something I feel she's not used to…(shot of Rika draped on Chiriko's shoulder)…I guess I'm the same way…

Yolei: (nods) You're both strong. So's Haley. So am I…just in different ways.

Haley: O.K, not long to go…

(Coming up to 12 hrs…)

Yolei: The sun is rising…

Haley; Good enough…5…4…3…2…1

(The timer ends, the final stone pushed and Yolei blows the foghorn…which wakes Rika up.)

Rika: (quietly) Done…

Chiriko: (smiles) Yes.

(So, they've got past the hard part, but did they get the foghorn 5 minutes either side of 6am?)

* * * *

(Shot of Yukino, with a tired troop, just outside Iron Town. Yukino notices the tired faces, although has a cute kissy face seeing Rika being supported by Chiriko.)

Yukino: Well…you survived. Well done.

Yolei: You could have warned us!

Yukino: I did.

(They sweatdrop)

Yukino: Anyway, you avoided any help and got through the challenge, despite temptations to give up. You resisted temptation and I'm proud of you, you fought to the end.

(They all nod)

Yukino: However was it enough? Your challenge was to get 5 minutes either side of 6am. Did you do it?

(Silence)

Yukino: You gave the signal at 6…

(pause)

Yukino: …0…

(Another pause…)

Yukino: (sighs) 9am.

(The group groan, it's bad enough they got through the night, but they don't get any reward for it.)

Yukino: I'm sorry, you were 9 minutes out, meaning that whilst effort can be praised, it can't be rewarded. What a night huh?

Haley: I'm never complaining about my shifts on the Nadesico again…

Yukino: Yes…still, from your last days excursions, you've made another 10 grand which puts your total up to a massive £141,700. Glad that it's coming out the author's pocket-space, but it's still early morning, and I feel that we need some sleep, so get your stuff, we're heading to Tokyo, the last stage on our journey…and tonight, the final three will have been decided.

(The four grudingly nod, as they are all tired…but they know that the game is slightly getting nearer to the end, just 2 more days after today and it's over…)

* * * *

__

Haley: The way these challenges have come at you, I've never been so worked at in my life. But has it been worth it? I think so.

Rika: I feel much better now that everything has come about. I find myself lucky to have got so far with so many great people, both as people and competitors…I just need to push myself a bit further.

Chiriko: The Suzaku warriors are strong, and compared to them, I am weak, and maybe not as much help as I wish I can be. However, I feel I've proved that I am strong of mind, will and heart. And I hope I can continue on that path.

Yolei: It feels weird getting this far, because I didn't expect it. Then again, I don't think anyone else did. Now I am here, I want to win. I don't like losing, and I don't want to lose…no matter how cute Chiriko and Haley are!

* * * *

(Shot of one room, where two people have just exited…Chiriko and Rika)

Rika: Thank you.

Chiriko: Not a problem.

(The two hold hands from their hotel in Tokyo. Yolei smiles on them.)

Yolei: I would be suspicious…but they are clean and pure…unlike my evil mind…

Haley: You said it.

Yolei: TRAITOR!

(I guess a few hours sleep does the world of good…as Yolei back into her killing bishies mode…)

(Chiriko and Rika slept together…NOT LIKE THAT! I guess enjoyment of every moment especially after the forest nerves were touched…but now the nerves are finalised.)

(The final 10 question quiz is here…)

* * * *

(Shot of Yolei looking at question 2, '**Which option did the mole take in the briefcase challenge?' **She picks '**Nothing'**)

__

Yolei: I'm sticking to Rika like glue. She denied suspicion in the briefcase, yet missed on the straight on the helicopter and was the only one who wanted to give up on the forest. She's pulling all the stops now.

(Shot of Chiriko at question 5, '**Does the mole share his/her seiryu with anyone else who entered Animole?' **He answers 'Yes.')

__

Chiriko: I still refuse to believe Rika is the mole, leaving me with two options, Yolei or Haley. Both have had their suspicion, but I feel that Yolei is more mole material…then again, that could be to fool me…Haley did make a number of mistakes on the timer…I wonder…

(Shot of Haley on question 8, '**Which path did the mole shoot at when the boat was travelling?' **He smiles and picks '**Straight'**)

__

Haley: Chiriko continues to be suspicious in his ways, but the guy is so nice. I'd think it would be hard for him to be a mole…but I think if he is, he's done a good job. I do have three free answers though so I'm hoping unless I'm way off, to be here tomorrow.

(Finally, Rika on the final question, '**Who is the mole?'**)

__

Rika: Haley is increasing suspicion, but I still think it could be Yolei. She's very smart, and the first challenge could have been a blatant sabotage, whilst the second was to make up and not arouse suspicion. 

* * * *

Yolei: We did this last time.

Haley: It never gets any easier does it?

Rika: No…it doesn't.

(Chiriko nods and the final four get into a group hug…their last one together.)

* * * *

(The four of them have their stuff, as Tokyo, where they'll end the game, will now end one of their chances of winning.)

Yukino: Well…what can I say? You've been terrific to get this far, contestants and mole. Money in the bank, although the mole did well today, it's been a pleasure to know all of you.

Haley: Thank you Yukino-san.

Yukino: However…on the penultimate step to the end of the game, one of you must go. And the results are in. The elimination has begun.

(Yukino looks on)

Yukino: Yolei.

(The digidestined, like everyone else, is nervous as Yukino types their future, 'YOLEI')

(Flashes…green. Yolei is in the final.)

Yolei: Phew…

(Haley congratulates her, as do Rika and Chiriko, although their nerves have increased.)

Yukino: Rika.

(The CCS bit player clutches the two boys hands, Chiriko's a bit tighter and closes her eyes. 'RIKA')

(Flashes…green. Rika is in the final.)

Yukino: You're in sweetheart.

Rika: (nervous) I-I am?

(Chiriko hugs her as Haley smiles and Yolei gives her a thumbs up. However, what it does mean…)

Yukino: So, two left. Haley and Chiriko. One of you will go through, one of you will not. Haley…you're up.

(The Nadesico representative puts a hand on Chiriko's shoulder and awaits the best/worst. 'HALEY.')

(Flashes…green.)

Yukino: Haley, you're in the final.

(Haley doesn't react, instead turns to Chiriko…whose fate has been sealed. Rika is near tears and even Yolei is stunned.)

Yukino: What a way for the final elimination to go…I'm sorry Chiriko, but lets make it official.

(Yukino types in 'CHIRIKO' and presses the button. Indeed, it flashes red. The Fushigi Yugi representative wipes a tear from his eye as Yukino looks on.)

Yukino: I'm sorry Chiriko…it's time to go.

Chiriko: (wipes a tear) I guess…I love you guys.

(Chiriko and Haley hug, then Yolei gives the guy a big one and a kiss on the cheek, Yolei's glasses with tears. Finally, Rika.)

Rika: (whispers) I'm…sorry…

Chiriko: (smiles) Don't worry…_wo ai…_

(Rika gives him a small kiss on the lips)

Rika: …_ni._

(The two hold on to a hug at the last possible moment, Yolei, Haley and even Yukino in tears…)

Yukino: (sobbing) Guys…please…before my image is ruined…

(Chiriko and Rika reluctantly let go as Chiriko leaves with a parting smile, as Yukino follows out, desperately trying to hide her tears…)

__

Yolei: A young man with so much intelligence and responsibility. He went as far as I think we expected him to. A real pleasure to have and I hope the people back in his time realise just how nice a guy he is.

(Shot of Chiriko and Yukino heading out, as the final trip via Skuld is about to take off…)

Yukino: Oh I can't help it! You're so cute…

(Yukino's 'Tsubasa' mode kicks in and hugs the little guy. Chiriko smiles and returns it as he tries hard not to cry.)

__

Haley: We were different via past and future…but he, like Akari, showed that being popular doesn't matter what time you're from. He's someone who fitted into this world like a glove, and he'll be a success somewhere, you watch.

Yukino: Feel down?

Chiriko: A little…I feel I could have won, and I wanted to go to the end of the game with Rika…but it wasn't meant to be. I've had the time of my young life, and at least I know have something to talk about with the Suzaku Seven.

Yukino: Good luck to you…(smiles)…Chi-chan.

(Chiriko laughs as they share one more hug…)

__

Rika: Chiriko…I'm sorry we weren't together to the end…but I do care about you so much…I wanted to enjoy the amount of time we had together, and I'm happy to say I did. Wo ai ni…

(Chiriko leaves…and the 13th victim has been sent to the graveyard…)

(The final three has now been decided.)

* * * *

****

Next time…it's the final.

Past, present and future collide when a hunting challenge gives the team a real test of all their skills…

A simulation against one of the most feared warriors in all of anime takes the emotions of the team to the edge…

And of course…

Yukino: Roulette spider, engage!

(Shot of someone spinning on a YGO roulette spider)

Yukino: Let the winner be revealed…NOW!

(Something zooms in at fast speed…and is clutched my someone…and a final person is hidden…)

****

…the result.

* * * *

And it's coming to an end.

This chapter also represents the leader of the mole votes now being eliminated, Chi-chan is gone! NOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Damn you Pedro, how did you get there?)

Chiriko, like Akari, I'm quite pleased how he came out. Unknown to most of the public, it was him, Akari and Yukino who took the top three places in my poll of popularity (I presume Arp's Anime-mazing Race helped with Yukino a bit as well). 

Chiriko's role is actually more brought out in the OVA's rather than the series where in it he…oops, better not get into too much spoiler territory. Actually, Chiriko becomes quite the little comedian at times (maybe he and Tasuki should double act…) in the OVA's, especially the omakes. 

Like with all of those with favourite seiyuu's, the role of Tomoko Kawakami was heavily used throughout the story, especially last chapter with four different characters played by her all of them radically different. The sweet Rika, the evil (but in a funny way) Konoha, the mad lesbian queen Kris and of course, smart and sweet Chi-chan. The way Rika and Chiriko gelled should have been forecast even before this fic started. (Although Yolei and Akari didn't suffer the same fate, Akari has enough problems with Kris and Ichino thank you very much…)

And now, one more chapter, 20 questions. It does look like the winner is going to come down to the wire (both in my quiz and in the final three here).

So is Rika the mole? It seems to be either her or Yolei now…but have I fooled everyone and it is in fact Haley, the one with the least amount of votes by far. Wait and see…

Until next time!

__


	16. I Know

****

ANIMOLE 

I Know

This is it everyone. The last chapter of the main story, as soon all will be revealed. You've got nearly two weeks to wait after this to see who is the winner, who is the loser and who is the mole. 

That counts with the quiz as well. Who has won the prize? All will be revealed in the next chapters.

****

POLL

****

Rika: 55%

Haley: 27%

****

Yolei: 18%

Tension is high, the game is closing, and one of these three will be walking away with the prize money. But who?

Hush…and Chromus will tell you.

On second thought, better to make you wait.

"BASH!"

Ouch…rabid fans…

* * * *

(Shot of Yukino in good old Tokyo, as she delivers her final opening speech…)

Yukino: Answers kind ones. Your answers to the quiz. So close, yet so far, but if you don't have them, you don't win. Chiriko, loved by all, smiling, sweet and above all darn cute, his smarts got him this far…but not far enough. His refusal to believe Rika was the mole, was it his downfall? We'll find out…as today, the last chance saloon is open and our three remaining entrants, Haley, Rika and Yolei, give a chance of winning it's keg. Everyone…it's time to play for keeps. Who will win…who will lose…and who…is our mole?

****

Remaining contestants (eliminated ones not in bold);

Akari Kanzaki – Cosmo Beauty – Battle Athletes Victory (eliminated 10th)

Chiharu Mihara – Student/Cheerleader – Card Captor Sakura (eliminated 2nd)

Chiriko – Suzaku warrior and researcher – Fushigi Yuugi (eliminated 13th)

Cody Hida – Digidestined of Knowledge and Reliability – Digimon 02 (eliminated 5th)

Duplica Imite – Actress and Ditto Master – Pokémon (eliminated 12th)

Giselle Dexter – Valedictorian – Pokémon (eliminated 6th)

Haitani Masayuki – College Pervert – Love Hina (eliminated 7th)

****

Haley Mabiki – Navigator – Nadesico: Prince Of Darkness

Ken Ichijoji – Digidestined of Kindness – Digimon 02 (eliminated 9th)

Kensuke Aida – Otaku – Neon Genesis Evangelion (eliminated 11th)

Naoko Yanagisawa – Student/Horror Otaku – Card Captor Sakura (eliminated 8th)

****

Rika Sasaki – Student/Model Housewife – Card Captor Sakura

Shampoo – Amazon – Ranma ½ (eliminated 4th)

Shirai Kimiaki – College Pervert – Love Hina (eliminated 1st)

Touji Suzuhara – Bionic Man – Neon Genesis Evangelion (eliminated 3rd)

****

Yolei Inoue – Digidestined of Love and Sincerity – Digimon 02

* * * *

Rika: Ohayou!

(Shot of Rika just getting up, Yolei and Haley are already up, having breakfast and looking at their notes.)

Haley: Good morning Rika, you O.K now?

Rika: (looking a little less genki) Yes…I'm fine. Don't worry about me…

Yolei: Rika, we need to worry about you, mole or not, you're our friend, so…

Rika: (smiles) Thank you.

__

Haley: Last night really drained Rika after Chiriko's elimination. I don't know if she can hold it for this important stage, mole or not…

Rika: Chiriko told me last night before he left to always be strong, and whilst I feel disappointment, I've got a new reason to win…I'm going to win…for him, and for myself, I'll prove them all.

Yolei: I'm not sure if this development will effect Rika. If she is the mole, will her sabotages become more obvious, and if she isn't, her performances will…ahh, never mind…

(Shot of Yukino as she enters, smiling)

Yukino: Hello there!

Haley: Yukino-san, morning!

Yukino: A morning to you, the final three. Congratulations! Now can one of you climb the ranks of best contestant and head for the top spot to be the superior and envy of everyone else…

Yolei: Er…Yukino?

Yukino: …and crush all others whether they be friend, rival, boyfriend…in my case sometimes all three…

Rika: Yukino-san?

Yukino: …and not feel the misery of not being the best when you find your scores are down a whole 13 places, oh Arima, why, why?!

Haley/Yolei/Rika: YUKINO!

(The girl snaps out of her speech and shakes her head…)

Yukino: Sorry…I guess I'm missing home a little. It will be over though after today, as we have two challenges over two days. They are both very physical challenges, so I hope you're ready for the worst.

Yolei: Our friends back home are going to be so impressed with our athletic abilities when we get back…

Yukino: Yep, yep. So shall we?

(The team finish off breakfast, clean their table and head out into the unknown…)

* * * *

(Shot of the van, driven by **Rei Sagami **of all people (**Kodoma No Omocha**), the official valet of Animole…)

Rei: Where to today Miss Yukino?

Yukino: Head to tough spot twenty 26, otherwise known as 'The Labyrinth.'

Rei: Gotcha.

(Rei, with a baggage of four heads off. Yukino gets involved with the casual talk of the remaining contestants…)

Yukino: So, you pleased you got this far?

Haley: I guess…I've been very surprised about getting so far, I feel that everyone is surprised…Minato-san, kanjou…I hope they're proud of me.

Yolei: I can't say I've been lucky…after all, two of my friends left in my competition as did Rika. I guess Haley was a bit lucky in that respect, Rika and I have had to deal with losing our closest friends.

Rika: Yes…but almost everyone that has left, we've missed, so it isn't any easier for Haley as it is for us. Seeing Naoko and Chiharu go was saddening yes, but it wasn't hard getting upset for people like Chiriko, Duplica, Akari, Cody, Touji…

Yolei: You're right, I'm sorry.

Haley: No it's O.K…I understand completely.

Yukino: It's weird…getting to know you all for this time, I've really enjoyed watching you guys compete, but also, watching you guys enjoy yourself. It's like watching blossom's bloom, and I'm certainly proud of you.

Haley: Thank you Miss Yukino!

Yukino: Although Skuld still won't tell me who she thinks the mole is…

Yolei: Well, who do you think the mole is?

Yukino: Now I can tell you that can I? Him-et-su!

Rika: (giggles) Yukino-san, you've been a great host.

(Yukino gets slightly embarrassed…of course, the praise always gets to her and she goes into wavy drawing mode…)

Yukino: Oh…I haven't been that good… (Yukino's mind: I've been great! It's official!)

Haley: Hmmm. I agree.

Yolei: She's definitely been fun, that's for sure.

(The amount of praise she's getting proves a bit too much for Yukino and she collapses, twitching in praise pleasure. As the other three sweatdrop and Rei wishing he didn't say yes, we are heading towards the first site where the first of just two challenges will take place for the final two days…)

* * * *

(Shot of what appears to be a Quasar Labyrinth, a.k.a. a light gun game. However, it has been revamped for this rather tough challenge…)

Yukino: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Labyrinth. This light gun game is the next and penultimate step in your mole journey. Also known as the three stages of hell.

Yolei: (sarcastic) Nice thought.

Yukino: Yeah, it's quite an appetising name isn't it. Basically, there are three stages to this game. First, you'll be suited up and have to go through three areas, Past, Present and Future. 

(Shot of the three areas. The past looks like a combination of Fushigi Yugi and Princess Mononoke in it's ancient pathing and foliage. Present is of a background of the night sky in Paris, whilst future is more Evangelion like, without the giant angels of course…)

Yukino: Inside each area however is a known bounty hunter, from each era of course. They will be trying to get you with their own laser guns. Of course, you'll be equipped with them as well. The best defence is offence of course, although you may just want to 'tonzura koite' if you know what I mean…

(Yolei nods as Haley scratches his head and Rika just smiles…)

Yukino: If just one of you manages to get through past the final area, future, then a win of £15,000 is yours. If you're all shot of course, you lose. Simple as that. The plan is to try and make it to the next area, hide from the bounty hunter and get a bit of luck. Let's fix you up first though…

* * * *

(Rika, Haley and Yolei are all struggling with the equipment, and not enjoying it. They are wearing pads on their stomach and back. The rules of the game are simple, the laser effective shots must hit their targets of back or chest. Even if the laser hits on the head, the shot won't be registered. So both assassin and hunted have to keep that in mind and try to keep their parts of the bodies protected from our shooters.)

(The three musketeers, armed and ready, takes a few gentle steps forward to enter the laybrinth/three stages of hell. First off, past.)

Rika: So it's back to the past.

Haley: More like back to the howling wolves…

Yolei: Oh, it's not that bad…

(A pinpoint shot lands at their feet…and one word comes to mind.)

Yolei: Panic!

(The three split up, as the 'warning' shot becomes three.')

Naru sounding voice: Hey, bounties aren't supposed to run away! You're supposed to come to me so I can torture you!

Haley/Yolei: NO THANKS!!!

(The girl in question is a very attractive girl wearing a loose robe. She is **Yuyu Shiina, **from **Samurai Deeper Kyo**, and despite the samurai style anime, she's actually a sharpshooter and has a three prong gun as her weapon…which her victims are quickly finding out.)

Yolei: Damn it! Just run like hell!

Haley: Wait, where's Rika?

Yolei: No time to worry, just get out of here!

(Yuyu is coming out of cover, and checking…and just backs off from a shot from Rika.)

Haley: (stops) Rika?

Rika: Just get out of here…I'll stop her and catch up…

Yolei: And thus the young maiden becomes a sacrifice, will they live it down…HELL YEAH, COME ON HALEY!

(Before Haley can argue, Yolei drags the flustered boy as Rika smiles. Yuya is understandably a bit unnerved, not used to such cuteness…)

Yuyu: Dammit! (fires three shots…)

* * * *

(Shot as Yolei and Haley running down the path towards the 'present' area. A voice then calls out.)

'CONTESTANT RIKA HAS BEEN ELIMINATED'

Yolei: Damn, let's just get there.

(The two don't look back and just keep going, fortunately Rika's 'sacrifice' has delayed Yuyu enough so she is so far back that she won't catch up with the two.)

Yolei: Yosha! We're there!

(They head into a gate marked 'PRESENT' and enter…)

(The next scene is of them in what appears to be a manufacturing plant. It's fairly dark with lamps on, and the atmosphere isn't want they were expected…)

Haley: Whoever it is is just going to come out and surprise us aren't they?

Yolei: Oh yeah…

(Yolei takes a step forward…and the next thing we hear is a crunch.)

Yolei: Damn!

(Yolei quickly amskrays, Haley looks down…a fatal mistake…)

Haley: Popcorn?

(A blast on the back of him gets his attention soon enough, as the assassin, **Mireille Bouquet (Noir)**, a blonde stunner from Paris, emerges from the darkness.)

Yolei: Damn it!

Haley: Don't talk, she'll know where you are…

(Technically, dead people don't talk, but as this is a game, Haley keeps shouting instructions to Yolei to avoid Mirielle's shots…)

(Shot of Yolei as she fires back shots, which are not even close towards Mirielle who experts hides. However, Yolei has had enough life shaving experiences in the digiworld to know how to avoid danger, and the obviously run like heck method is working well, with Yolei ducking under various devices. However, the popcorn (used legitimately by Kirika and Mirielle in an episode of Noir) on the floor is a pain in the backside as Mirielle swiftly gets from place to place…and yes, that end music of Noir is playing in my head…)

Yolei: I must run away, I must run away….

(Mirielle fires a precise shot from about 100 yards, which clips Yolei on the shoulder strap…fortunately it doesn't count in the game…in real life, she'd be ripe for the picking.)

Mirielle: You lucky…

(Mirielle decides not to give chase, and Yolei heads to the final area, 'FUTURE'. If she makes it past there without being shot, the team win £15,000.)

* * * *

'CONTESTANT HALEY HAS BEEN ELIMINATED'

Yolei: Like I didn't know that.

(Yolei heads to a new area, and we are now in an outer space environment…with the poor gravity as Yolei finds out.)

Yolei: Aw nuts…

(There are plenty of places to hide though, behind pods, rocks, broken asteroids, etc. However, the main problem is…)

????: Ah ha, the target!

(A few shots come by, scaring the heck out of Yolei. The shots are coming from a gun…but the person firing them is on a spaceship!)

Yolei: Oh come on!

(The bounty hunter of the future is none other than **Faye Valentine (Cowboy Bebop)**, and she's not to be an easy stoppage…the speed of the spaceship is too much for Yolei's slow 0G movement, and her shots are coming closer. Yolei's only real option now…)

Yolei: I guess let's get lucky.

(Yolei opens fire at the speeding Faye…but it's pretty difficult. Faye's chest plate is covered by the ship and the only real way to get a shot is when she's passing by and you can aim for your back.)

Faye: Oh, you can do better than that…

(Yolei is pausing, trying to move without coming too close for comfort as Faye keeps swooping. At this rate, it won't be long before she does get a shot in. Yolei fires randomly hoping for luck to aid her…)

Faye: (tutting) No good. My turn…

(Faye fires from swooping close to Yolei. It somehow misses…making her back now in clear view. Yolei fires…)

(…and misses.)

Yolei: Damn it!

(Yolei tries to break for it whilst Faye is regrouping, but she is now wide open. When Yolei realises this, she heads for an asteroid part…but Faye makes no mistakes a second time.)

(A gunshot fires, a beep registers and a voice comes out, 'CONTESTANT YOLEI HAS BEEN ELIMINATED')

Yolei: Damn it…again.

CHALLENGE FAILED

* * * *

Yukino: And thus, the start ends in sorrow.

(Shot of the three of them outside the specially made Quasar game, and Yukino smiles)

Yukino: The mole seemed to win that game. Firstly, Rika was eliminated by Yuyu, by managing to distract her with pot shots but was caught with a shot in the back. (Shot of Yuyu's winning shot about 2 minutes after Rika first said she'd sacrifice). Then Haley was caught with a Kirika trick and was eliminated. Finally, Yolei couldn't handle gravity or her weapon and was promptly eliminated by Faye. So you lose this challenge. However, that does mean that there is just one challenge to go. It will happen tomorrow morning though, and it could be the most dangerous yet…

(That marks a few beads of sweat on all three of their faces…)

Yukino: So for today, I suggest you enjoy a day in Tokyo, forget about the game…that includes you whoever is the Mole…and enjoy yourselves. It will be the last time that you can. For now…

(Yukino leaves….and then comes back…)

Yukino: Aww…I'm coming as well, I want some fun too!

(The three sweatdrop, but smile.)

__

Rika: I don't know what happened, but they both got eliminated, so someone there must have done something.

Haley: I don't know how Rika was eliminated, but she's still my top suspect in my eyes…considering that I'm partnered with Yolei…I just need to hope my strategy works…

Yolei: Haley-kun fell into the trap way too easy and I don't know what happened with Rika, she could have let her win for all I know…it doesn't make things any easier. But at least it's time for a bit of fun!

* * * *

(Shot of Yolei and Rika towards an ice-cream shop, Yolei ordering a mega-deluxe version of course…whilst Haley looks on in amazement at how someone so thin can eat that much…)

Yolei: (muffled) Well, I love desserts!

Haley: (sweatdrops) Yes…I noticed.

(Rika puts the sundae she has, which is much smaller, and delicately eats it. Yolei smiles.)

Yolei: And there's a lady right here.

(Haley is about to open his mouth, but shuts it when Yolei glares at him as Rika giggles.)

Haley: It's certainly nice though to relax…I've never known any time I've truly relaxed after I graduated from the space academy.

Yolei: Someone your age? You really need to get out more Haley-kun.

Haley: I do…more times than I wish…

(Yolei sweatdrops as a bit of ice cream is ended on her noses, which Rika wipes off. Yolei smiles.)

Yolei: So if you win, how you going to spend the money? Rika-chan, you first.

Rika: Me? I guess…I'll hold it ready for my future. I've always been prepared in life, my family is…well, it's not poor, but not brilliant rich. I'll certainly supply some to my parents, but keep it ready for a rainy day.

Yolei: Haley?

Haley: Well…I've never really had much need for money…(blushes)…but like Rika, I guess it could be a nice nest egg for the future…marriage…

Yolei: Ooh…you dog!

Haley: (embarrassed) Well…what about you Yolei-san?

Yolei: I guess I've never thought about it either, but I guess you guys are on the right idea of keeping it as a nest egg. Maybe for a business in my thoughts, but it would certainly be nice to fall back on.

Rika: Agreed.

Haley: Well…what do you girls want to do now?

Yolei: What do you think?

(Yolei indicates the shopping complex behind them as Haley sweatdrops…)

Haley: And I thought I considered Ruri normal…

(Yolei puts an arm around Haley)

Yolei: You've still got a lot to learn Haley-kun. (puts an arm around Rika) Ready to tire our little prince out?

Rika: (nods) Mmmm!

Haley: Even Rika's been infected with evil…

(The three laugh as Yolei, Rika and Haley, rivals, enemies, a mole…all forgotten, as three friends enjoy a day out in Tokyo…)

Yukino: HEY, I DIDN'T FINISH HERE! 

(Shot of Yukino with the largest sundae imaginable, and privately curses the three of them…but sits down to eat it with Skuld (who else did you think), as the wonders of Tokyo aren't lost on them at least…)

* * * *

Yukino: I'll kill 'em, I'll kill 'em, I'll kill 'em…

Skuld: Cheer up! They just went ahead of you!

Yukino: It was your fault, how the heck do you each so much anyway?

Skuld: (shrugs) I'm omnicisent. You work it out.

Rika: Yukino-san! Gomen!

(Yukino barges by, intent of committing three degrees murder, but the Chi like eyes of Rika…and the fact that she's offered her a glittering mauve dress may help as well…)

Yolei: If cuteness doesn't work, greed might.

Yukino: You are buying this for me?

Rika: You gave us the money to do as we please? I'm spending it on a present for you…well, we all put some together for being an enjoyable host.

(Yukino goes into happy puppy mode, Yip yip!)

Yukino: Oh, how could I have ever doubted you guys?

Skuld: And bang goes her mood again…

Yolei: We would have offered Skuld something…but how do you get a goddess anything?

Haley: We thought ice-cream maker but you've probably got goddess enhanced ones somewhere…

Skuld: (bobs her tongue out) Sure, leave the goddess out…BLEEEAAAAHHHH!

(Yukino in euphoria, the five of them, 4 girls of course, overruling everything the solitary young man has to say…and he's carrying half of their stuff to boot…)

Haley: Yep…I'm safer back home…I never thought I'd say that…

* * * *

(After all the days action, they finally arrive back at the hotel. They get through various activities, like a late dinner, relax in the springs, and of course, using their free time to get all their evidence…)

(We are treated to three separate shots, one of Haley first, taping his notebook, and we see that his notes are not quite detailed, and seem brief, but he has made crossings out on many of the pages. Is the lack of detail relevant?)

(Rika's shot is of her looking at the pad, and doodling stars around Haley and Yolei's names when she can. She seems transfixed on one page as well, the piano challenge. Is that significant?)

(Yolei's notebook as she's actually reading it in the hot springs, we see lots of scribbles and muddles. She's highlighted 'working with the mole' on one page, and then flicks by and looks at a specific page, all revolving around Rika. Is she thinking?)

(Night falls, and the team gets ready for the final night before the mole game concludes the next day…)

Yolei: (yawns) This game takes it out of you…

Haley: Just one more day Yolei-san…

Yolei: Yep. And Haley…

Haley: Hai?

Yolei: Thank you…for being my light all this time. 

Haley: (smiles) No problem.

(Yolei bends over and kisses Haley on the cheek, surprising the heck out of the Nadesico navigator.)

Yolei: Nonetheless, thank you.

(Haley blushes, but shakes his head.)

Haley: At the reunion, Ken is so going to kill me…

(Already in her room, Rika seems to be reciting a haiku…)

Rika: Oh the days I spent

Searching for the one I seek

Thus who is the mole?

(Rika lies down on the bed)

Rika: Chi-chan…I'll win this.

* * * *

(The judgement day…literally…as the team get ready for their final morning together…)

(Shot of Haley, as fangirls go in 'kawaii' mode as the young bishounen in a simple T-Shirt and shorts, waking up as their final destination is today. Rika is already up as well, just eating a bowl of muesli.)

Rika: Ohayou Haley-kun!

Haley: Ohayou Rika-chan! 

Rika: So this is it then…

Haley: Yep…and I must say I'm impressed that throughout this game you've still been yourself…whether you're the mole or not, you've always been yourself, that's good.

Rika: (nods) Mmmmm! Thank you…and same to you as well!

Haley: Hai!

(Shot of Yolei, not quite as genki as the other two…let's just say that Rika is Chiyo, Haley is Yomi and Yolei…)

Yolei: (drowzy) Oh…ay….ou…

(…is Yukari-sensei.)

Haley: And now the stage is set and the players are ready!

Yolei: No metaphors please…

(Yolei settles down to a cup of green tea, and tries to wake up for this final day. In truth, all three are quite nervous and are afraid to say anything now they are all together…)

Yukino: (off screen) Just today left and I can show Arima everything I've done…and got…from this trip! Arigatou Skuld-san!

Skuld: Takes a month but finally, respect!!!

(Shot of Yukino and Skuld entering the lobby, and the last day has dawned on them…)

Yukino: Well, everyone is here…be ready in 30 minutes, because the final challenge is a bit difficult…heck, we had to use Urd again to try and get the guy to actually co-operate…then the author intervened.

Skuld: I guess that wish of his actually comes in useful…

Yukino: In any case, we are heading to Tokyo Dome, one of two sport locations…one for a challenge, the second…it a secret.

(As Yukino finishes the obligatory Xelloss impression, the three remaining are tense, nervous and excited. It's going to be the last day of a LONG trip…)

* * * *

(The trip of 5 to Tokyo Dome is a quiet one, as the others are trying to use their notes without being too nosy. With the end so near, the mole has to be on his or her guard. Then again, the other two probably know who he/she is anyway by now…then again, that is not always the case…)

(Shot of the Tokyo Dome, normally reserved as a baseball stadium, is now pretty much empty, just full of ground tarmac. On the stands there are three what looks to be toilet stands, and one larger one on the opposite end. However, this challenge could be fatally difficult…fortunately we've made lots of precautions…)

Yukino: Welcome to the Tokyo Dome, this baseball ground will be the last challenge saloon for you. It is worth £15,000 and we are going to go to one of the author's favourite games of last year for this challenge. However, to help you in this challenge, we've enlisted in a couple of heroes of our own. First of all…

?????: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! THAT'S RIGHT! ONLY I CAN MAKE MY OWN INTRODUCTION, AS I, THE LEGENDARY HERO HERCULE, FINALLY MAKE MY DEBUT IN THIS FIC!

(Cover your ears, it is **Hercule Satan (DBZ)**, the hero of Satan City…yes he's a fake, but they believe him…as Yukino shakes her head, Rika smiles politely, Haley is confused and Yolei is in awe.)

Yolei: Wow, it's THE Hercule!

Haley: I know this is normally kanchou's line but…

Yukino: Hai hai. Does he do this all the time?

????: Sadly.

(Shot of his daughter, **Videl** by his side as Videl is quite rightly embarrassed by her father's behaviour. However, we have two heroes and three people, so…)

Skuld: Can we get the REAL afro hero now?

(Cue those funky chords…)

(Someone jumped down with a psychadelic suit, and a mad afro which is pretty close to a hidden weapons closet, but the man himself…)

????: I'm Nabeshin!

(Yep, Excel Saga fans rejoice, the man with the 'fro is here, as the ninja commander from Hell **Nabeshin (Excel Saga)** makes his debut.)

Nabeshin: And now I shall help turn these three young people into the stuff that dreams are made of…

(A Puchuu comes out of nowhere…)

Nabeshin: Oh so cute!

(Videl casually chops it (and turns into the ugly Puchuu face) as Yukino explains the details of this challenge)

Yukino: This challenge is based on the cup games in Olympic Stadium of the PS2 game 'Kingdom Hearts'. The three of you will be trained in skills of sword, shield and magic…well, not really, you'll be based in the simulations behind you…

(Indicates the toilet stands behind them are actually virtual devices.)

Yukino: Trust me…you need them against our opponent. We've made sure he can't hurt you…

Haley: I'm liking this less and less…

Yukino: Chromus, Urd, Skuld and even Belldandy…an authority of those 4 is too much even for him. He'll be entering soon, so we'd better get you ready. Hercule, Videl, Nabeshin, start your training.

Yolei: Hold it, you expect us to fight this guy!

Yukino: Right, within Kingdom hearts rules as well, so we'll have a magician, a swordsperson and a defender. I suggest you guys decided what.

(Hercule has a big shield with him, Videl has a sword (which might look eerily familiar…) and Nabeshin has a few gems with him. Let's see what happens…)

* * * *

Hercule: Are you a man? You can handle something like this…

(Shot of Haley, who has drawn the short straw by getting 'tutored' by Hercule. Plus he's got a heavy shield to deal with…)

Haley: This is…kinda heavy…for a simulation…

Hercule: You'll be wearing it into the simulation…you should use the shield for defending your team, but also to rush in with attacks, you know, charge head first…with a bit of training you can get quite strong! Not as strong as me but…

Haley: It may be the last day…but it's a long last day…

(His daughter is having much better luck however…)

Videl: You seem a natural at this!

Rika: I know…it feels weird, but it's like I've done this before…

(She has…Rika actually has what appears to be a version of the sword card when she was controlled. It seems to work like the real deal as well, because she's handling the sword like a fencing expert…)

Videl: No matter, you're handling it great…(has to duck a mis-cued swing)…but take it easy!

Rika: Hai! (poses with the sword)

(Finally, Yolei is designated with the magic gems, or materia in this case. Yolei also gets some gloves to attach the gems in as Nabeshin explains…)

Nabeshin: So you focus your spirit and mind in using the gems. They are four in this case, fire, ice, lightning and cure. Use these wisely and make sure you don't get hurt…

Yolei: I thought this was only a simulation…

Nabeshin: (nervous) Oh…yeah…right. Anyway, let's try a spell…

(The next thing we see is a lightning spell gone a bit wrong…and Hercule and Nabeshin with matching frizzled afros…)

Yolei: (sweatdrops) This is like science class all over again…

(Haley, Rika and Videl join her in sweatdropping…)

* * * *

Yukino: O.K…you all set?

Yolei: I guess…

Rika: I'm nervous.

Yukino: You should be…I think we'll get you in those simulators, a bit like Evas, they seem to be the safest place at the moment. Our opponent will be always under guard and you won't get hurt there when your figures appear on the battlefield…it will just feel like that…

Haley: This is not a good sign…

Yukino: Get in there…

(As they do, the final guest of the series (at least for the challenge) **Ayeka Jurai (Tenchi Muyo)** enters and bows to Yukino)

Ayeka: Is it time?

Yukino: Yeah…I know Chris said it would be fine…but just in case…

(Ayeka nods and casts her trademark shield manoever…but thanks to the goddess' power, it surrounds the stadium. At this point, Urd comes in with the 'opponent'…)

(The music appears and represents 'One Winged Angel' but it certainly isn't Sephiroth, Chris isn't that sick…but it's a close second.)

??????: So…this is the world where the priestess' come from?

Urd: Not this place exactly but…

??????: You have no need to fear me. A goddess' power is someone even I can respect. My job is simple isn't it, deal with my adversaries. That I can deliver.

(Our enemy is **Nakago (Fushigi Yuugi)**, a blonde bishounen who should be a familiar name, but he's the 'leader' of the Seiyuu warriors, and is by far the strongest of all the warriors, Suzaku and Seiryu. His methods of manipulation, tactics and power in his intelligent mind is also backed up by his incredible life force attacks...like all super villains, he wishes to be a god, and the Priestess of Seiryu can make that dream happen…but first…)

Nakago: So then…what do I do?

Urd: Just enter here and do what you normally do when you see someone trying to interfere with you…

Nakago: (nodding) Understood. (he enters the simulator) Modern technology huh? The priestess' come from a world of wonders…

Urd: (sighs) O.K…it's on.

Yukino: O.K, let's hope we make this alive. Ayeka, Skuld, Urd, get your positions ready…now I'd better hide!

(As Yukino makes herself scarce, the simulators expand into large devices, allowing the three to have plenty of room to cast their magic, chi or attack. They are hooked to wires simulating their movement, and thanks to Washu's skills, they won't get damaged when they make their attacks…even Nakago's.)

(On the simulation, the three people see Nakago and themselves like in virtual reality. Ayeka holds her shield steady for reiforcement.)

(Each of them has a life bar above them. Nakago's, as a 'boss', is much larger. Yolei also has a magic bar consisting of 6 bars. Each spell will eliminate ½ a bar. Rika has two attack metres, one marked 'Stun' and the other 'Cut.' Haley has a fight metre of 4 bars, allowing him to do special attacks as well if he calls the names out, such as 'Charge', 'Rising Upper' and 'Shield Slash')

(Nakago on the other hand, doesn't really need any fancy names. He just kicks ass. ^_^)

Yukino: If all three are defeated, the challenge is lost. If you defeat Nakago, you win 15 grand. Now, begin!

(The battle begins…)

* * * *

Rika: This is Chi-chan's enemy?

Nakago: Ah, a friend of one of the Suzaku Seven. Very well…you may go first.

(Nakago casually blasts a ki ball at Rika, who JUST dodges out of the way. Rika poises with her sword, even though it's her simulation body, she's scared stiff.)

Yolei: O.K, let's try this…

(Yolei casts a lightning spell…which dispels against Nakago's ki shield)

Nakago: Hmph…hardly worth my notice…

(Nakago then teleports and lands in front of Yolei, who panics and jumps back…)

Yolei: Cra….

(Nakago strikes with an open hald palm strike, powered with his chi energy. As well as a master of life force, he's also a formidable hand to hand opponent, on a scale at least of Tamahome's, if not much higher.)

(Yolei falls back and her energy bar is down a bit…Nakago smiles, and then feels Haley's charge and sends him down, knocking a bit of energy…)

Nakago: Futuristic insects. Nothing more.

(Nakago fires blast after blast as Haley, used to avoiding things on the Nadesico, goes into dodge roll mode…)

Haley: How much magic and HP does he have? (Haley throws his shield which harmlessly goes off Nakago's shield, who smirks.)

Nakago: No use…my shield protects me from all who oppose me…

(SLASH!)

(Nakago turns to see Rika in a fencing pose, and using the swords ability, has slashed through the ki shield. Nakago smiles.)

Nakago: So, we've all come out to play. I guess now I'll clue you in. I'll fight you on my own level! COME ON!

(Nakago goes into 'Lord Reizo' mode and speeds up and focuses his attack on Rika. Rika is no slouch, but she's not fast enough to avoid the blows. (AND I REMIND YOU THIS IS A SIMULATION, SO NO HORRID COMMENTS ABOUT HURTING RIKA-CHAN!)

Yolei: Rika! (Yolei casts a cure spell on Rika as Haley charges into Nakago, who swats him away after his poor attack. Nakago seems to focus mainly on Rika who seems 'possessed' by the magic sword with quick fencing slashes, and knocking a bit of HP off Nakago.)

(Nakago teleports back and fires another blast, this one more powerful and Rika is rooted to the spot. It takes a massive chunk of energy as Yolei begins curing again…)

Nakago: Hmmph. So that's how you're going to play it.

(Nakago fires a chi blast from both hands, one aiming at Yolei, one at Rika. Yolei sees it mid-spell and is forced to dive, but costing some HP. Rika also barely avoids the blast…but her energy is very low.)

Nakago: I'll finish you now.

(Haley desperately goes in to cover Rika as Nakago smirks.)

Nakago: Fools…(he fires…at Yolei!)

(Yolei, totally unprepared for the blast, gets hit full front. And her HP goes down to 0. Nakago's is currently around half left, as Yolei 'dies')

Nakago: I am the general of the Kutou army. You think I don't know about tactics? Of course, I also figured your teamwork would come into play. I focused on one person, and when you came to protect her, the other was an easy target. Now, you two are next.

(Haley's HP is about over half, whilst Rika's is very low. Haley changes strategy slightly.)

Haley: RISING UPPER!

(The surprise attack catches Nakago off guard and the chin he connects. Nakago goes flying as Haley guards against any retaliation.)

Nakago: Impressive…but is it good enough?

Rika: STUN!

(Nakago, stunned to see Rika on the other side, shoots a stun beam from her sword. Nakago is forced to block, as Haley gets ready to charge…)

(…and Nakago smirks.)

Haley: What?

Nakago: Fool.

(Nakago recovers way too quickly than what Haley expected and take a full brunt of a life force blast. Rika looks frozen.)

(Haley is down to his last blast and is on the floor with Nakago ready to finish him off…)

(Rika moves…but hesitates. She aims her cut…)

(…too late. Haley falls.)

(Rika and Nakago are left, Nakago has under half energy, but Rika's energy is much lower. Nakago smiles.)

Nakago: I guess it's over.

(Rika poises her sword…and lowers it. With a tear, she gives up.)

(Nakago nods and finishes it. CHALLENGE FAILED.)

* * * *

(The three people come out of their simulations, very disappointed, but at least alive. Nakago also leaves, all the powers ready in case…)

(…fortunately, Nakago does exit peacefully and gets ready to return to his own world. Despite his power, he actually does keep his word, he just is a good manipulator…^_^)

(Yukino breaths a sigh of relief as Urd escorts him out of there.)

Yukino: Memo to Chris: Never do something like this again. I don't care what kind of contract he's got with Belldandy-sama, this is rid…

Haley: Um…Yukino-san?

Yukino: What? Oh…you're O.K. Phew! However, despite all this, it was a challenge, and you failed it. That was the final challenge of the series, which means the winning pot is £141,700. Believe it or not, there was £300,000 on offer, so the mole takes the slight advantage, but it's still very respectable. So we can get out of this madhouse…and head to one more resting place…and then…

Haley: It's time?

(Yukino nods)

Yukino: Yes Haley my boy. It's time.

(The three nod as they head off with Yukino, for the final stop…)

* * * *

All: Ikadatemasu!

(Shot of the four around a table in an areas which appears to be a bar, and it is, but it's an oden bar (a popular egg dish in Japan which takes a LONG time to prepare, which also has stewed daikon (radish), chikuwa (grilled fish) and potatoes). This place is signifcant however…)

Yukino: So here's to the three of you, our final three.

All: Kampai! (chink of glasses, all soda)

Yukino: So, now the journey is over, how do you all feel?

Yolei: It's been very tiring, that's for sure, but I wouldn't have changed it for anything. It's been a real experience for me, and I've enjoyed it without a doubt. And I've enjoyed everyone's company as well.

Haley: I agree. I think we can all safely say this is totally different than from what our normal lives are…even if our normal lives are considered less than normal. But it's been a change, the money is a second thought after all this.

Rika: I won't change my memories of this for anything in the world…past, present and future.

Yukino: Rika-chan, you're amazing. How the heck can you stay calm in this situation?

Rika: Huh? But everyone is…

(Yukino points to behind Haley and Yolei, both their knees are trembling…)

Rika: Ah.

Yukino: Well, never mind, one final toast as we enjoy this oden stew! Miss Shino, can we have one final round of sodas please?

(The hostess of the bar, **Shino Hayakawa **(yes, there is a point) comes around)

Shino: Not a problem!

Yukino: Thank you very much…

(The 4 enjoy their last moments before the final quiz begins, so full with food and anime soda, now they must work their minds…as we will have a winner, a loser and a mole…)

* * * *

(The final stage…the three contestants with Yukino arrive at the meeting point. Butterflies are in the stomach of all three as everything is about to be decided.)

Yukino: Welcome to Koshien Stadium!

(Koshien Stadium is a famous stadium which kind of represents the World Series to Japanese high school students. And it's a pretty famous dream in one particular anime…)

Yukino: This is where the dreams are made. On second base, third base and the catchers mound, there is a laptop computer on a stand. In a moment, all three of you will take one of them, and input your answers on 20 questions throughout your journey. At the end of it, we will find out who has the most correct answers. That person is the winner…or the mole. (smiles) I let you sweat it out.

(In the top director's box area, there is some movement and light, but they pay no heed. Yukino finalises.)

Yukino: Rika, take the catcher's mound. Yolei, second base. Haley, third base. Get your minds ready…anything to say?

Rika: Yes. Good luck to everyone.

Haley: Thank you.

Yolei: Agreed.

(The three shake hands and get into their final group hug. They head off to their destiny…)

* * * *

__

Rika (catchers mound):

Rika: It's amazing I've made it this far, and I hope to make it even further. I pray for all my friends that I still can do this, and having to think so hard now is tough…but not impossible.

Yolei (second base):

Yolei: After this long, I knew I could get this far, although who with was a bit more surprising. It's been tough…but I've got plenty of memories to last me a while. Let's see if I can add one more…

Haley (third base):

Haley: I'm the only one of the 'sole' animes remaining, Chiriko, Shampoo and Akari all gone…but I've got this far and with the gods on my side, I know I can win this.

(We then get random shots of all three, looking at the questions.)

__

Rika: Haley has been a pandora's box all the way through. At one minute he's been Mr. Dependable, and the next, a nervous wreck. The split personality of a mole in action?

Yolei: Rika has demonstrated time and time again how good she can be as a mole. Her mind and spirit are strong, despite her young age and supposed weak body. She's someone with a perfect disguise, could easily be a mole.

Haley: Yolei is someone dependant and strong, but can be downright sneaky when she wants to be. She's not stupid, she's knows what she wants in life, and if she can get it, she'll get it.

(Shot of Yolei making the mistake of sending the remaining ore onto the side back in Episode 2)

__

Rika: Yolei is someone who you need to keep an eye on, mole or not. She's that unpredictable. Yolei could be a good mole, and I'm feeling more vibes that she could be…

(Shot of Rika 'accidentally' spilling her identity to Chiriko in the restaurant challenge during the 'date' between Chiriko and Akari)

__

Haley: Rika…she's a wonderful girl. She has been that bit of innocence that anyone would love to have by their side. This is also the reason she can be an excellent mole. Her friends I believe never suspected her, so their destruction from one of their own…it's happened on the Nadesico, it could happen here.

(Shot of Haley constantly tripping during the excursion during the Boot Camp episode…)

__

Yolei: I've been close enough to Haley to see that he is mole material. Nervous, sweet…but intelligent. He knows what he is doing, he's had military experience, and above all, he seems innocent, but not enough to not be out of the picture.

(Hoping you are also playing at home, because it's nearly time…)

* * * *

(All three have stopped and the laptops have been let off the stands. Yukino moves to centre stage)

Yukino: The results are in. Now it's time to see. Enter our final guests.

(The final, final, FINAL guests of Animole enter. All of them are from **Princess Nine, **which include the second base girl **Seira Morimura, **catcher **Mao Daidouji, **third base and former tennis champ **Izumi Himoru **and the heroine of the show (and daughter to Shino from earlier), the pitcher, **Ryo Hayakawa.**)

Yukino: Thank you for coming as it's a dream of yours, but I'll explain the final stage.

(Yukino drops a baseball in Ryo's hand. Ryo nods and goes to the pitcher's mound. The other three girls go to their respective bases and wait. A device then appears below the pitchers mound.)

Yukino: Below Ryo is a Roulette Spider, normally in Yu-Gi-Oh, this will spin until it locks with a target. When the target spots, Ryo will throw a ball. If you are the one that Ryo throws at, and is caught by the respective player…you win the game.

(Rika, Yolei and Haley gasp.)

(Shot of Haley with Izumo)

(Shot of Rika with Mao)

(Shot of Yolei with Seira)

Yukino: (shouting) LIGHTS…OUT!

(The lights go out from the stadium, meaning that the spider is the movement and no-one can see who she throws to..)

Yukino: The spider has the data of the winning score…so no more games. Let's end this. SPIN!

(Ryo closes her eyes as the roulette spider spins…brief shots of Haley, Rika and Yolei respectively.)

(It spins fairly fast, but not too much for poor Ryo to handle…and then…starts to slow down. It's still dark and no-one can see where's it's slowing down…)

(…and then…it stops.)

Ryo: Here it comes!

(The pitch throws towards whoever is catching it…ball meets glove…)

* * * *

…and there is the cliffhanger!

So who will win? Who will lose? And who is the mole? All will be revealed next episode! CCS, Digimon or Nadesico?

This is the last quiz as well, 20 questions, which can make or break the win. I hope you've got your thinking caps on.

****

Next time;

The 16 reunite in Koshien…but who has won it? Who needs to be consolled? And how is the mole?

We reveal the mole sabotages, and all the clues, hidden or not so hidden you may have spotted which linked towards the mole.

And there is another epilogue story for all those who loved the Casey/Mikey coupling last time!

Because of all this, the final chapter will be posted on a week Sunday, where I'll also host a chat for anyone wanted to join me for the grand finale personally. So until then…I fare thee well. 


	17. R W, H L, M M

****

ANIMOLE: FINAL CHAPTER

R = W, H = L, M = M

Well, this is it! And it has been a fantastic journey, and one I intend to repeat in the future (although it will be a while yet...). For now, just enjoy the final chapter, the clues, the sabotages…and of course, who wins the prize…both in the game here and the game you've been playing at home.

****

FINAL POLL

No more games. Time to reveal all.

* * * *

(We left you last time with Ryo's pitch heading towards someone. But before that…we catch up on the movement in the sky box…)

Chiharu: I can't see!

(Shot of the 11 eliminated victims of the mole, along with Skuld and Urd in the top. We see in front, Shampoo, Kensuke and Akari all looking on, as poor Chiharu can't see over their heads…)

Touji: Up you go!

(…until Touji give her a helping hand and lifts her onto his shoulders. Chiharu smiles.)

Chiharu: Thank you!

Naoko: It's very intense isn't it?

Touji: Don't ask me! I got eliminated early…(gets a kick from Chiharu)…oww…

Chiharu: And what about me?!

(Shot of Haitani…on the floor a bit bloodied…)

Giselle: What happened to him?

Naoko: (sighs) Apparently, ever since he was kissed by Mutsumi, Shirai has been beating him up constantly ever since he came back.

Giselle: All's well then…although I'm skeptical why they did it like this rather than the reunion…

Urd: (sweatdrops) Well…just in case **something **may **happen **to one of you in a few months…

(Urd takes a nervous look at Chiriko, whose simply pressed his face at the window…)

Chiriko: You can do it Rika…

Shampoo: Silly boy…true Chinese pronounce their love in the right ways…

Duplica: Please don't even comment about that…

(Shot of Cody and Ken with the ditto girl…)

Ken: I don't know what will happen. If Haley wins it…I dunno. If Yolei wins it…I dunno.

Cody: And if either of them is the mole?

Ken: (smiles) I dunno.

(Akari bundles over…)

Akari: This is more exciting than I ever expected…

Duplica: I know. It seems like the tension is never ending…not that I'm complaining…

Naoko: I know…this is the final chapter of the story…I hope I can do this…especially if Rika is the mole!

Kensuke: We'll see my partner, we'll see.

Haitani: I'm sorry…

Shirai: Shut up! I'm only up to pounding number 933!

(Urd and Skuld direct their attention ahead)

Skuld: With it coming so close to the end of the game, we'd like to hear your opinions on who is the mole and who will win. So Shirai?

Shirai: You think I have a clue?! Well…I'll say Haley is the mole and Yolei wins.

Urd: Chiharu?

Chiharu: I'll say Rika wins and yes, Haley the mole.

Touji: I'll say Haley wins and Yolei is the mole.

Shampoo: Shampoo see Haley as strongest…so he mole, and Kasumi girl (Rika) wins.

Cody: I believe Rika will win and Yolei is the mole.

Skuld: (surprised) You think your friend is the mole?

Cody: Happened before.

Giselle: I believe that Rika is the mole and Yolei will win.

Haitani: Nah…Haley is the mole…Yolei to win though.

Naoko: I agree with Cody that the friends can be the best moles…so I think Rika is the mole as well but say Haley will win!

Ken: I disagree with Cody and say Yolei will win and Haley is the mole.

Akari: Yolei is the mole…and I'll go with Haley-kun.

Kensuke: Haley the mole…Rika to win.

Duplica: I think Rika will win…Yolei the mole.

Chiriko: Agreed. Rika to win, Yolei the mole.

Urd: Why was I not surprised with that one.

(A few light chuckles spread before a voice is heard…)

Yukino: Below Ryo is a Roulette Spider, normally in Yu-Gi-Oh, this will spin until it locks with a target. When the target spots, Ryo will throw a ball. If you are the one that Ryo throws at, and is caught by the respective player…you win the game.

(Rika, Yolei and Haley gasp.)

(The group above gasp…)

Yukino: (shouting) LIGHTS…OUT!

(The lights go out from the stadium, meaning that the spider is the movement and no-one can see who she throws to..)

Yukino: The spider has the data of the winning score…so no more games. Let's end this. SPIN!

(In the box…)

Chiriko: I can't see…

Touji: Let's just wait it out…

Naoko: Come on!

(Ryo closes her eyes as the roulette spider spins…brief shots of Haley, Rika and Yolei respectively.)

(It spins fairly fast, but not too much for poor Ryo to handle…and then…starts to slow down. It's still dark and no-one can see where's it's slowing down…)

(…and then…it stops.)

Ryo: Here it comes!

(The pitch throws towards whoever is catching it…ball meets glove…)

* * * *

(A light appears over one person that illuminates the catcher and the person in front of her…)

(In the box…)

Shirai: Who is it?

Giselle: What's happened? Winner, loser, mole? What?

(No more suspense. Let's take a look…)

(Shot of Ryo smiling as is Yukino. Yukino smiles brightly as she walks up to the person that has been lit up…)

(In the box, the view is clearer, and the team are gasping…especially three people…)

(Yukino stops in front of the person, and puts her hands on the shoulders.)

Yukino: Congratulations, you've just won the game.

(Reveal the winner…)

Rika: Thank you.

(Up in the box, Chiriko, Naoko and Chiharu are astounded and do a merry little jig between them. Duplica's smile is ready to burst and Akari's is jumping up and down. Touji proudly applauds and everyone, including Giselle and Shampoo also begin to clap.)

(Back on the mound, Rika gets a hug from Mao, and ones from Yukino, Rika slowly crying…but it's tears of joy.)

Yukino: Rika, Rika…jeez, it's like back home…Rika-chan, congratulations. You, Rika Sasaki are the winner and the recipient of £141,700 in English pounds. In yen, that's a whole chunk of change. How do you feel?

Rika: I'm…I'm shocked. I'm stunned…I never thought I'd make it this far, I didn't think I had the smarts or the sneaky skills to win a game like this…but…it's true, I've won?

Yukino: (smiles) Yes sweetheart. You've won.

****

RIKA SASAKI – WINNER OF ANIMOLE

(The beaming smiles of Chiharu and Chiriko say it all as Naoko remains dignified but still smiling. Some are not so happy…)

Giselle: (sighs) My prediction was wrong again…I'm just not made for these games…

Shampoo: Aiyah? Kasumi-girl no mole?

Naoko: Hey, I thought she was as well! But…I'm not complaining at all!

(Chiharu gives a winning smile to Chiriko, who blushes…as Akari and Duplica put a hand on his shoulder)

Akari: Chi-chan…

Chiriko: (crying) I'm so happy for her…

Duplica: It's not over yet…

(True, as Yukino and Rika now face the two remaining people, still in darkness.)

Yukino: Your victory Rika means that you now know who the mole is.

Rika: (nods) Mmmm!

Yukino: But only you are sure. Even I still don't know…so let's unmask them. Ryo?

(The cute pitcher again goes into her strand as the roulette spider activates once more.)

Yukino: This time, the pitch will aim for whoever the mole is. Haley or Yolei? Which one of you is it?

(Bated breath on the ground and below as Ryo spins again. This time, it stops much quicker, as Ryo throws the final pitch of the game…)

* * * *

(A slow motion shot of the darkness being removed off one person as Yukino chuckles. Rika's smile says it all as she slowly goes to hug…)

(…a smiling girl with glasses. Also known as **Yolei Inuoe, **but in this game, she also went by this name.)

****

THE MOLE

Yolei: Congratulations Rika-chan! (hugs the winner)

Rika: Yolei-san…you played brilliantly.

Yolei: (cocky) I know!

(Yukino laughs as she joins the three girls. Back in the box, a few gives smiles to the revealing of the mole, as Cody and Ken are partly shocked, but also smiling.)

Ken: We should have known…

Cody: She's always full of surprises….

(As they begin to try and restrain Shampoo to try and kill Yolei, Yolei, Yukino and Rika have a quick talk)

Yukino: Well…I'll admit that I was undecided with my mole choice. I thought it was a toss up between Chiriko and Duplica for the longest time, then they went out…and I felt…it could have been Yolei, but she played a great game.

Yolei: It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, except for certain executions, but I'll explain all later.

Yukino: When were you onto her then Rika?

Rika: The piano challenge.

Yolei: Ah, I thought you might deduce something there.

Rika: I knew this was a challenge where I could find the mole. So I stayed quiet and waited to hear your opinions. Yolei was the most challenging and I knew which was right and which was wrong, and just made my own choice…

Yukino: …which in turn drew more suspicion towards you. Akari and Duplica both seemed to change from Yolei to Rika which led to their executions.

Yolei: But it was fun keeping you on your tracks!

Rika: Mmmm!

Yukino: But before we go on, we're missing someone here. Let's get Haley out there.

(Shot of the runner up, now in brightness, Haley Mabiki is this season's runner-up, disappointed, but still got a smile on his face.)

Haley: (sighs) I suspected you for so long and yet I go now…but I can't imagine anyone else more deserving that you Rika.

Rika: Thank you.

(Haley and Rika share a small hug, before Haley and Yolei have a big one…)

Yolei: Wait, you suspected me for a while? On the interviews that I heard, you never once suspect…

(Haley smiles)

Yolei: You trickster!

Haley: The advantage of being from the future is reviewing tactics of past moles, including TV UK Mole 2…

Yolei: I spent all that time…gaaahhh! (smiles) Ah well…sorry Haley-kun.

(Shot of Skuld coming down)

Skuld: Yes…in fact Haley had been pretty much sticking with Yolei on his quizzes since he joined with her, although he always suggested someone else, it was a perfect strategy as we'll explain later. However, in the last quiz, Rika won with 16 points to Haley's 15. It was close…but Miss Sasaki, congratulations!

(Rika nods one more time and then notices a horde of people coming. Yolei, Haley and Rika wave to the mass exodus from the box…)

(Chiharu immediately glomps Rika as Cody and Ken can't help but smile (although Haley is slightly nervous) at the mole…)

Chiharu: Rika…you were awesome! You made me look real bad…but still!

Naoko: Wow Rika, you showed everyone.

Rika: (blushes) Guys…

(The Digidestined are beyond grinning…)

Cody: Well, my childhood friend has a few devious tricks up her sleeve…

Yolei: Oh Cody, you expected anything else?

Ken: Yes…why didn't we think of it earlier?

Yolei: Because I'm so cute?

Ken: (chuckles) I guess that would be it.

(As Ken puts an arm around Yolei, Akari consoles the loser.)

Akari: Well, at least the future does have something going for it…

Haley: Almost Akari-san, almost.

Giselle: I'm a bit steamed that little girl won it though, after well…

(Shot of Chiriko blushing like mad towards the winner…)

Chiriko: Rika…

Rika: Chi-ch…I mean Chiriko…

Yolei: Not again…

(Yolei does the same thing that she did at the swimming pool and pushes Chiriko into Rika…although at the same time, Duplica has pushed Rika into Chiriko…)

Yukino: Wow…you'd think they weren't so young…

(The two have now locked into a fairly long kiss, which Chiriko breaks…and nearly faints…Yolei then falls to the ground after Shampoo throws a bonbori at her…)

Shampoo: Mole beat me, now you die…

(Shampoo's about to strike…but it's hard when a Goddess from the past blasts you with a mild case of lightning…)

Shampoo: Ai…yah…(collapses)

Urd: Guess Chris didn't think of everything…

(Back to the group…)

Haitani: Well, I can't complain about the result, Yolei played brilliantly.

Shirai: It's hard to see what you sabotaged though…

Yolei: Oh, you'll find out!

Yukino: Indeed we will, but congratulations to our winner Rika, our runner-up Haley, and our Mole…Yolei Inuoe.

(Applause and wolf whistles come from the remaining contestants…as they head back to the oden bar, for a talk, and a late supper…and the discussion of everything…)

* * * *

****

Coming up;

The sabotages: How did Yolei fool most of the group? Hear comments from the majority of the contestants, including how Haley had cottoned onto Yolei the moment they alligned, and how Rika won the game.

Also…the many clues, including how the four clues that everyone knew linked to Yolei, plus the hidden ones, including the weird titles and how they were also linked to Yolei…

* * * *

What you waiting for? Click on the next chapter and be amazed at how Miss Inoue fooled pretty much the majority of you…


	18. Sabotages

****

ANIMOLE: THE SABOTAGES

O.K, so you are shocked that the mole is Yolei. So how the heck did she do it? Well, read on gentle viewers, read on…

* * * *

(Animole briefing – a shot of the creator **Chromus, ** in his office in West Bromwich, going through his mole listings…)

__

Skuld: The first major choice was who to be for the mole, and at the beginning, Chromus had three people that he had shortlisted for the mole. Akari, Naoko…and his eventual choice, Yolei.

Chromus: I always knew my mole was going to be a girl, and with my choice of 8, I dismissed the two pokemon girls immediately, Shampoo also went out of the question. Chiharu was gradually eliminated and then Rika. Which meant I had a choice of three…

(_Chromus for a long time had considered Akari as the mole…but then…)_

Chromus: It was too difficult to see Akari as a mole, mainly because of her athletic credentials. Although her clutziness is legendary, Akari would have to work real hard to convince people she was a mole if she made too many 'bonehead mistakes' so to speak.

(_Soon after…Chromus eliminated Naoko, but this time for a more practical reason.)_

Chromus: Naoko was eliminated simply because of the fact that a CCS girl had already been the mole. Naoko I believe would have made an excellent mole, with her smarts and she'd probably love doing something like this. But it seemed a bit too obvious…

__

Skuld: Chromus finally decided on Yolei, and negotations began. As soon as Yolei was asked to be the mole, she was excited.

(Shot of Yolei outside her shop)

Yolei: When I got the chance to be the mole, I jumped at the chance, it was something interesting and gave me a chance to try and be the bad guy for once. It was going to be fun!

__

Skuld: When Ken and Cody were also added to the roster, it made things more interesting for Yolei.

Yolei: As soon as I saw the roster, it was going to be doubly interesting. It meant I had to fool two people who were close to me, and knew most of my habits. It was tough, but I feel it worked.

* * * *

****

EPISODE 1

__

Skuld: Yolei was as excited as anyone by meeting new people and wanting to make friends with them. Akari and Haley were two people she would get close to during the game, and Yolei certainly didn't regret that part of the game.

Yolei: When I made the pact with Haley, that was part strategy and part, 'I want to be with you cuz I like you' …although it did cause problems later of course…

__

Skuld: When the first challenge came about, it was a case of laying low and watch what happens with everyone else. However…Chromus and Yolei had planned something in advance for the first challenge, which Yolei couldn't resist to try and sabotage…

Yolei: The first challenge, a few things happened. First, when Haley took the GPS, Shampoo tried to take control…I felt this was a good chance to delay time…

Shampoo: Give Shampoo time…

Naoko: We need as much time as we can get, Shampoo, give it back to Haley!

Kensuke: Geez, let's help out here…

Yolei: I'm with you…

(Yolei and Kensuke along with Haley manage to finally get Shampoo to let go of the GPS and they continue, at a slightly faster pace.)

Akari: How much time have we got?

Yolei: Well, we've delayed about 15 minutes, but we've got managed to get a hold of a map of the Duelist Kingdom.

__

Skuld: The second thing was the bug attack. Ahead of the group along with Haley, Kensuke and Akari, Yolei pulled a surprise out of her hat…

Yolei: The bug was a special system which Chromus and I had come up with since his purchase of Duelist Kingdom. Whilst we were resting, I hit a switch in my hand and it caused the crew all sorts of problems…

(All of a sudden, a second wind seems to have been caught as a giant bee seems to have come out…)

Haitani: Holy…

Touji: …crap!

__

Skuld: That wasted more time…and could have been a problem if you figured out that the bee had to have been activated by something on the Duelist Kingdom…only someone with tech experience…like Haley, Kensuke…or Yolei. Fortunately, no-one suspected a thing.

Yolei: The final bit was another tech thing, when I first took control with Haley and Kensuke with the GPS, I took it at one point and made a slightly alteration when we went to the mountain.

__

Skuld: The alteration affected the timer, meaning the team didn't know how much they had left, and made the last team up the mountain panic slightly.

Chiriko: How much time have we got?

Haley: I don't know…I think this weather is stopping the GPS signal…

Cody: That's not good.

__

Skuld: This was helped by Haley suggesting the weather was the problem. 

* * * *

Yolei: The second challenge was very difficult for me to sabotage so I didn't really…although Kyosuke was so cute…

__

Skuld: Ahem…anyway, she didn't really sabotage, but the fact that Ken didn't go with Kyosuke put plenty of suspicion on him, and she also confronted Cody and Ken on their failures…

Yolei: Cody, Ken?

Cody: Duplica's right, it was too hard for me.

Yolei: Maybe you Cody, but Ken? Naoko, Chiharu and I did that with ease, but you?

Ken: I'm sorry, but dealing with a guy like that just made my blood crawl. I couldn't go through it.

Skuld: Yolei didn't have a tough job in the third sabotage either…mainly she genuinelly didn't have a chance in it!

Yolei: I didn't need to sabotage the soccer leg, as Jessie destroyed me half the time on the wing anyway! (chuckles)

Yolei: O.K, what do I…huh?

(The ball has been taken by Gurtland who runs at the defence. Kris is open with Tanya sprinting fast. Jessie, from 35 yards decides to take a shot, which leaves Duplica stranded as the shot is REALLY hard and powerful…fortunately over the bar.)

Chromus: The first days of Animole were a decent one for our Mole, however, she was warned with a bit of tech skills of her own…

Yolei: They gave me a microphone and a reciever and I planted it every time the confessions and suspicions were read out. I was nervous that Akari suspected me early, but Chromus told me it was fine and said the answers were so spread out that it's more early assumptions than mole evidence.

* * * *

****

EPISODE 2

__

Skuld: The mole had been quiet mostly…so in this episode, she started it with a blatant sabotage.

Yolei: The sabotage in the iron ore challenge was one of those 'it may or may not work' depending on how the other team did. However, I had to try…

Ken: I never suspected Yolei even during that challenge, because I thought she was just angry at Shampoo…it shows that a true personality can work into being a mole…

Yolei: What was that Ken?

Ken: Erm…nothing…

Shampoo: Aiyah! Found one! (grabs a 3 pound ore and smiles) This too true easy…

(Her attitude makes Yolei a bit mad…like devil Yukino mad…)

Yolei: That little…oh, such a cocky little…

(As Haley returns, Chiharu grabs the last three pounds of her lot as Yolei stomps her way and picks up the remaining lot, 4 pounds left…)

Duplica: Er Yolei, we don't need that mu…

Yolei: If she thinks she is all big britches…

(Yolei dumps her lot on the scale, and despite going over the limit, that's O.K…teams X and Y have done it. Now, it's up to team Z…)

__

Skuld: Yolei did her job…and so did Team Z by not getting enough ore, which meant that the ore they could have got spare was nul and void because of Yolei's movement. However, she was actually even less suspected after various mistakes from Rika, Giselle, Duplica and Chiriko would have also cost them the challenge even if they hadn't lost…

Chromus: The Bandit challenge was one that could be easy to sabotage or difficult depending on where Yolei was and who she was with. Now, she was on Team Tamago, which was good news because she could have helped get them lost…the bad news…was that she was teamed with Haley, a navigator.

(Indeed, plan A was foiled when Haley teamed up with Yolei, so a plan B was needed.)

Yolei: I had to improvise with that challenge, and found it difficult to sabotage especially with Giselle glaring at me. So in the end, I didn't bother and hoped that others would make mistakes.

(Yolei decided to go with the challenge…sometimes a mole's best offense is to make yourself play the game and not look suspicious. Again, she decided to see if she can put any blame onto others, especially Haley, who she felt seemed to know everything in the smart car, as she put it. A mole remember, knows everything.)

Yolei: The river challenge was again, one I really just stood by the sidelines, it was helped by the choices for the teams I will admit.

(The first part was the groups and trying to memorise which to get. Of course, it ended up just grabbing what was needed…but Yolei's memory was good and had an ace up her sleeve.)

Yolei: First, I paired with Ken and Duplica, and secondly was that Ken always seemed to hold the rope too tight, making it difficult for Duplica to move too far into the water. 

(Indeed, Duplica flopped in that challenge, and Yolei herself took over.)

Yolei: When I took over, I grabbed one and failed one, and I grabbed a mini-pinball game which was useless and missed the mobile phone, to call our families. It was simple enough…although that water was freezing!!!

Chromus: The second episode was a decent one for our mole, with one good sabotage which was forgotten admist many of the mistakes made. Akari was still on course to win, although Giselle had started to suspect her and got her highest score in episode 2. 

* * * *

****

EPISODE 3

Yolei: I knew that the Spiral Mountain challenge would be more difficult, so I think a bit of familiar territory would help, and any sabotages would be fine…because I was with the two people who probably suspected me the least…Ken and Cody.

__

Skuld: Not exactly accurate…but anyway, in Puppetmon's playhouse, Yolei did the old delay time strategy to put pressure on Cody and Ken…

(Back at the room of magic, Yolei thanks Hikari number one and heads back to base. With just over 20 minutes gone, they are currently just over time if they want 20 minutes each. Cody is ready next to go into the blue door as Yolei bursts in, tags Cody and collapses into Ken's arms. As Yolei explains to Ken what happened (and then wishing she explained to Cody before he left), let's see what happens with Naoko and company…)

Yolei: I also didn't tell Cody about the old 'light' clues and he delayed more time. 

__

Skuld: In the other challenge she was in, Yolei didn't have much to do as Rika pretty much sabotaged the thing herself. However, Yolei did do something…

Yolei: With the communications, my tech skills came into play, as it was something that only myself and Haley had experience with, so I had to be careful. Fortunately, Haitani damaged it…making my job easier…

Yolei: Almost Ken…Rome wasn't built in a day you know…

Haley: O.K, that should do it…

(They listen in, but the communication is poor, with feedback still ringing in their ears…)

Haitani: Oh dear…

Giselle: Hey, it was your fault…

__

Skuld: Yolei didn't put in a wire which made the communication, and to top it all off, suggested that it was Haley's fault in her quiz…

****

Yolei: Haley had communication problems yet that's his job. We missed vital points of a challenge even though Rika screwed up anyway. Small things like that can lead to the big picture, which is why Haley is my main suspect…

__

Skuld: Yolei was right…the smaller things do lead to the big picture…

* * * *

****

EPISODE 4

Chromus: The first challenge was pretty much luck in, so Yolei's task was to simply go with the odds and fail to catch two out of three.

__

Skuld: Which she did.

Yolei: Slips twice in catching the slippery black tuna that comes her way.

Yolei: I was helped that the real fish was dropped by Chiriko anyway.

__

Skuld: On the quiz challenge, Yolei knew beforehand that she was going to get Ken's, and got them all correct of course, to avoid looking suspicious. However, it was also a good way to sabotage…

Yolei: The picker didn't know whose had been picked, and even though I was last, it was an on the spot thinking so Haitani, the person who was picking, couldn't figure out that Ken was remaining, panicked, and got it wrong. Mole's strategy is 80% mental and 20% physical.

__

Skuld: Indeed…it was Haitani, not Yolei, who got the blame. The mole…knows all the answers.

Yukino: Well Haitani, not bad…but very bad. I'd like to ask, did you think about it when you made that last guess? If you had been listening, you would have realised that Ken was the only person left and did you think that Yolei wouldn't know a bit more than 5 things about her fellow digidestined and slightly more…

Haitani: (scratches his head) Ummm….

__

Skuld: Whilst Yolei had been indirectly and slyly sabotaging, the next challenge involved two big sabotages, which in the end, backfired.

Yolei: My strategy was to lose no matter what. I had hoped I'd be put up against either Mina or Ami, the better players, however, I got Usagi.

Yolei vs. Usagi – Using her bishounen combo, Yolei pretty much domninates the first round with the same move, a running sword slash with Tenchi. However, Usagi is getting better and beats Tenchi with Tux. Tamahome is in and Yolei sticks to close range combat, but using Tux's cane, and Yolei's inability to block, Usagi takes the second round. As Mononoke, it's a case of who can press the punch button faster with sword vs. cane. Yolei wins and she celebrates…before forgetting that Usagi still has one character, Pretty Sammy who uses her long range attacks to beat Yolei. **MOLE 1 – USAGI 1**

Yolei: I purposely didn't block in one round, allowing Usagi to get the advantage. However, when Ken and Akari both won, I knew I could be in trouble.

__

Skuld: However, Yolei wasn't done yet…

Yolei: When it came to a second chance…my best hope was of course hoping Duplica would lose…and I had to convince the group to risk the money…which I did.

Shampoo: So, do we trust ditto-girl or not?

Chiriko: I think we can.

Akari: Do we want to risk losing any more money, I mean, what if Giselle is right?

Rika: As much as I hate to admit it, I think she's right. I think we should pl…

Yolei: I think we should go for it.

(The guys and girls look at Yolei…)

Cody: Um, Yolei, why?

Yolei: Face it guys, we've done nothing but lose recently. Let's at least give us a second chance, we haven't had much of those. 

Akari: Yolei?

Ken: (smiles) If Yolei thinks so, then I don't mind.

Giselle: Well I do!

Chiriko: Guys, guys, guys…let's do this democratically. All those who think we should stick with nothing vote.

(Giselle, Rika, Shampoo, Haitani and Kensuke raise their hands)

Chiriko: All who think Duplica should play?

(Naoko, Ken, Yolei, Cody (reluctantly), Akari and Haley raise their hands. Chiriko smiles and raises his.)

Chiriko: 7-5. Motion passes.

Giselle: You're going to regret this…

__

Skuld: However, it was Yolei that regretted it after Duplica's win…but up till that point, Yolei had been doing a good job as a mole.

Yolei: It was also at this point that I paired up with Haley, to try and make it look like I was playing the game properly, and trying to find the mole…

(This of course, led to Haley rightly suspecting Yolei of more, but that's for another story…)

* * * *

****

EPISODE 5

__

Skuld: Episode 5 however began something of an ambition for the mole, as something happened in the game, which made the mole focus on one particular person…

Yolei: What happened the night before obviously had some affect on Chiriko, and the way his face was that morning really seemed to want me to make sure Giselle was sent home and fast…

Chromus: Ignoring revenge for adorable bishounen for the time being, the Cluedo Challenge meant that Yolei had to be inconspicious. The first thing that Yolei had to do was to join the actors, which she did…and she waited till the last minute, before Akari took things into her own hands...

Akari: You're smarter…

Yolei: ..but are you any actor?

(Akari thinks for a bit…and then sighs)

Akari: No, I'm just a slug…

Yolei: (sweatdrops) Akari…

Akari: O.K, I'll be on the detectives…but don't say I didn't warn you…

Yolei: Was that the right choice?

__

Skuld: Yolei's sabotage was simply to convince people that she was the killer. It was designed to fool the guests to losing their money…

Akari: O.K, I've been thinking of the evidence and I'm going to ask Miss Scarlet a simple question. The parasol…what did you do with it?

Yolei: (chuckles) You mean did I smash Felicia's head with it? No I didn't. I chucked the thing outside the house where that cat-girls car was.

__

Skuld: Unfortunately…she failed. And it certainly meant that one person was now on her case…

(Shot of Duplica now in an interview…)

Duplica: I did think Yolei was the mole at that point…as an actress, I could see if someone was trying too hard to make their point.

(Indeed, Yolei was in trouble at this point. Duplica scored the highest that week…and worse, Cody had been eliminated…not Giselle. However, it wouldn't be the first time where a contestant's strong points would lead them to mole…that fact would lead to Rika's victory.)

* * * *

****

EPISODE 6

Chromus: After driving a hard bargain with Descendant of the Dragon…(fumbles pockets)…we arranged for episode 6 to be taking place at the Moon Kingdom, and allowed plenty of mole hijinks.

Yolei: The Moon Kingdom was a lot of fun to say the least…

__

Skuld: Before they headed off, Yolei had to do another sabotage, this time on the space age training.

Yolei: Like with the soccer, it wasn't hard to sabotage because I genuinelly struggled…although I had another motive. It helped when Chiriko refused to even attempt it, which allowed my plan to eliminate Giselle to set in motion.

__

Skuld: Indeed…after Cody going, Yolei focused on hoping that Giselle would get eliminated, and would use Rika and Chiriko to her advantage after…

Chromus: After arriving on the moon, their first challenge was to find the place, and Yolei was instrumental in sabotage, even though it failed.

Naoko: Let's have a look…

(Sadly, Ken and Naoko seem to waste a few minutes in just looking at it. Finally, Yolei has it to her head…)

Yolei: Geez you guys! (Yolei takes the map off Ken)

Ken: Hey Yolei…

Yolei: If we don't get anywhere, we're doomed anyway, so let's just go!

Ken: Yes ma'am…

__

Skuld: Yolei got the map, and both Naoko and Ken looked more suspicious. Yolei then proceeded to getting them lost…

Yolei: Dammit! Where the heck is that tribe?

__

Skuld: …unfortunately, Haley sorted everything out…although it did make him look suspicious for not coming out earlier to speak. And on the other side, Giselle had no idea of what was going on with her, making her focus on Chiriko more, compared to the others as Kensuke, Duplica, Rika and Chiriko all had at least an inclining of Yolei's possibility of the mole…

(They're were plenty of clues here as well, including the second link clue, but that's for the next chapter…)

Yolei: As for the dinner party, there was so much confusion it was impossible NOT to sabotage it.

(The first one immediately brings problems, as arguments between the two Natsuki girls between Haley and Haitani. The younger one eventually puts them into saying it's Haitani, or Onizuka in this case.)

__

Skuld: If you'd have been doing your homework, this should have made Akari and Yolei as the girls…and the younger one being Yolei.

GUESS 8 – "Anything for those two lovely ladies…" Again, they think it's one of the perverts, as Haley in particular thinks that the third time is the charm as they go for Onizuka/Haitani. HOWEVER, once again it's wrong, and Yolei shrinks when they found out it was Tristan/Ken.

__

Skuld: Yolei even got one wrong on Ken…weird, when you consider that she got a perfect 10 on the test on Ken.

Yolei: That was some nice sabotaging.

__

Skuld: And thanks to Rika and Chiriko's confronting, Giselle's mind was so confused, she got booted…and harmony returned to the trib…I mean the group.

Yolei: Yes, I'm the mole…but I wanted to have a good time. And at least for the moment, it was one.

* * * *

****

EPISODE 7

Yolei: The train challenge wasn't really up to me, as Ken and Akari had the decision to make…so on my side, I simply had to delay as much as possible.

__

Skuld: Which she did. Yolei didn't get one correct answer of the Newtype challenge. In order, Naoko, Haitani, Kensuke, Rika and Haley got them right. It helped when others made such obvious mistakes and acted a lot more suspicious. 

Yolei: The next challenge was same as the last, I simply had to delay as much as possible…

__

Skuld: Teaming with Ken, Yolei knew it would be hard to delay with someone who knew her very well. So she made her delaying look like tiredness…

Yolei: We should be back by the hour then…and if I can't make it, can you carry me back please?

(later on…)

Yolei: Now can you please carry me back, my legs are killing me…

Ken: How many times have we trekked round the Digiworld pray tell me?

Yolei: Good point…I can still complain about it though…

Ken: Sure.

(And it was also the point where Yolei would help start Ken's elimination…)

Yolei: WE'RE HERE!

(Yolei and Ken are coming up and Yukino smiles and gets the photos, as Yolei collapses…much to Ken's dismay…into Haley's arms…)

__

Skuld: Yolei was fortunate that two of the bigger suspects Akari and Duplica actually got lost, and made them much more suspicious…but her master stroke came into play in the last challenge.

Yolei: (chuckles) I was everywhere in that challenge!

Chromus: In the disguise challenge, Yolei did a number of things which she sabotaged, but made her look innocent compared to some of the others. For example, costing the team with the money for the voice disrupter…

Yolei: I think no, it's not that bad. It's worth it for 1,000. Duplica I think will be fine, but I think we won't any chances…

Chromus: She had cut slits into Chiriko's dress…

Akane: Hey there, you've got cuts in your chest clothing…

Chiriko: Huh? (sees and gulps) Um…how did that happen? 

Akane: Are you O.K, do you want me to fix them?

Chiriko: (red) Um…n-n-n-no, that's already madam…

Akane: Ah, a polite young lady, I can see that…no more than 13 I'd guess…

__

Skuld: Chiriko didn't do it, it was one the girls. However, Yolei's piece de resistance came at the end.

Yolei: I managed to cajole Duplica into revealing I was with her, simply by speaking…

Ken: (interrupting) Shouting…

Yolei: Hey, you aren't supposed to rain on my parade!

__

Skuld: Erm…what she means was as Duplica was near breaking point, Yolei broke it.

Yolei: Grrrr…either she's the mole or she's an idiot!

Ken: Calm down, Yolei, calm…oh never mind…

Nuriko: There has been a few disturbances here…those guys with glasses have been making disturbances…

Yolei: (pissed beyond belief) I'M NOT A GUY!

Nuriko: (sweatdrops) You weren't supposed to hear that…

(Yolei swinging a chair as Ken in vain tries to stop her)

Yolei: I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T HEAR!

Duplica: YOLEI, STOP!

__

Skuld: The fact that Yolei **did **hear it made it obvious she was listening…and waiting for something to exploit. The best part however was that Chiriko and Duplica came into suspicion, include Haitani's votes…which cast him to the graveyard.

* * * *

****

EPISODE 8

Yolei: The Butterfree challenge was a nice simple one. Just miss it.

(Yolei, seems a bit distracted up there as she waits…and waits…and waits again for the perfect shot. Her aim is true…but her target is not as the Butterfree were waving around for too long for Yolei to get a true shot. +2, -2)

__

Skuld: Yolei made it look like she was concentrating, but in fact, she was waiting for the best chance to miss without it looking too suspicious.

Yolei: As a tech wiz, I was able to learn various things which helped me deter people from seeing me as the mole…as well as help in either sabotaging or not looking too suspicious.

Chromus: One of the things we've discussed is a reciever which in interviews and quizzes, Yolei would be able to listen to people's thoughts, and whether they suspected her. (This of course, led to Haley's advantage) Another trick we did was her hiding a microphone in her ear…and we'd report to her on the results of various challenges.

__

Skuld: For example, the cliff jump.

Yolei: I waited until the end, and got results via radio control on how they did. If they had gone under the limit, I'd sabotage it somehow. However, they had already passed by the time it got to me, so to avoid suspicion, I jumped 40ft.

(Yolei doesn't know, but the challenge has been completed already. Still…)

Yolei: I'll do 40ft, because I'm confident I can do it.

__

Skuld: Ironically…she DID know the challenge had been completed.

Yolei: The final challenge, the scottish march…made me use what I knew that Haley and Ken were having problems, and I'd use their awkwardness to my advantage.

__

Skuld: Which she did…tied at 1-1, this time she was given the green light to sabotage. Along with the problems and tension, Yolei helped matters with messing up a turn.

Haley: (turn right when his baton goes left and the Puchuu's turn left…and Haley NEARLY crashes into Yolei) Oh no…

Yolei: The fact that Ken's mind was on Haley more than the game helped my job easier…

(Fortunately he recovers in time and continues, but misses a flag. Ken's distracted by Haley's movements and also misses a flag. As for Yolei herself, he struggles getting the flags out slightly, but has the most so far with 3, Haley has 2 as does Ken.)

Yolei: In the end, I simply went slower and dragged along until the time ran out.

Chromus: Yolei was getting into her groove, and another victim…gomen Naoko-chan…left the game.

Naoko: If I known I was a choice of being the mole, I would have taken it like a shot!

Yolei: Sorry Naoko!

* * * *

****

EPISODE 9

Yolei: The boot camp I was genuinely dreading…

__

Skuld: The boot camp challenges brought more strains on the team, and also concluded the Ken/Haley problems as well. But first…

Yolei: The first game was suggested that I drop early…not first if possible…and put more pressure on the others to do well.

(Finally, a second soldier is shot down. And it's…)

Yolei: Dammit!

Surge: Did we give you permission to curse?

Yolei: (gritting teeth) Sorry sir…

__

Skuld: However, she was seen as suspicious mainly because someone like Rika outlasted her. 

Yolei: The big challenge was the cross-country, and it was another shake up between Haley and Ken…and you'd think that I'd be happy with two cute boys fighting over me!

(Ken goes down and grabs it, Haley helps him with it. As they move, Haley trips.)

Yolei: Get up guys!

Ken: Hey, I didn't fall…

Yolei: Any comment I seemed to make seemed to agitate Ken into ready to explode against Haley. And it worked because it delayed enough time for us to lose the challenge.

__

Skuld: Yolei also almost made it a double whammy when she almost delayed the team by wondering if the van group had picked up their body on their way…

(The team finally get their persona to the red cross, Ken and Haley a fair bit tired, despite Chiriko's help. And they have to do this 4 times…or 3, as Yolei makes a point…)

Yolei: Did any of us tell them to get the body near the jeep?

(No-one mentions it…)

Yolei: Damn…do we have to get it?

Yolei: (chuckling) Unfortunately…a THIRD cute boy came into the equation.

Chiriko: Don't worry Yolei, I don't think those guys are stupid.

Yolei: Stupid no. Mole…maybe?

Chiriko: I suggest we leave it to them and hope for the best…

Yolei: But…

(However, Yolei is powerless against Chiriko's cute smile. ^_^)

Yolei: Dammit, you're just too cute! (Cue facefaulting) Oh well…let's hope for the best.

__

Skuld: Finally, the inevitable confrontation happened…and Yolei made herself look good by trying to stop it.

Ken: Oh, don't tell me that was an accident as well!

Haley: B-but it was….and you fell as well…

Ken: That was only because you fell first and I had to suffer the weight!

Haley: (near tears) B…but…

Ken: Jeez, I'm not falling for your act, get your butt together and start working as hard at this as you are in trying to get myself and Yolei split up!

(Suddenly, Haley's expression changes. It's unusual on the boy's face…but it's not surprising.)

(He's pissed.)

Haley: How…many…times…have I got to tell you? WE'RE FRIENDS, I'M IN LOVE WITH RURI, IT'S IN YOUR HEAD, etc, etc, ETC!

(Ken is a bit taken back, which is the opening which Yolei quickly enters to stop this…although she's a tad embarrassed.)

Yolei: Normally, I start arguments not stop them, but you two idiots better not stop here because we've got a challenge to win! So get your butts in gear and carry this damn thing otherwise I'll castrate the two of you right here!

Yolei: Dissension, mistrust, anger…I loved it all!

__

Skuld: Eventually, her fail safe ended when Ken…100% sure of Haley being the mole…was gone.

* * * *

****

EPISODE 10

Yolei: Episode 10 had a lot of things happening…Akari getting eliminated, Kensuke winning a free pass…and Rika winning the game.

__

Skuld: Indeed, the first challenge was where Rika won it. Like Duplica earlier with the acting challenge, Rika found herself in her element. Unlike the ditto-girl however, as soon as this challenge happened, she stuck with her choice no matter what.

Rika: I had gone with Ken for quite a while, which probably meant I got a number of the Digimon question right and remained in the game. But that all changed when he went…and the piano challenge happened.

__

Skuld: The challenge was for Yolei to try and get the team to get it wrong and let their team leader (Rika) to agree. However, notice Rika is silent.

Rika: I knew which was which as soon as I heard them and I just waited for the mole to slip up…

__

Skuld: …which she did.

Yolei: Look…I think it's the third one…it's seemed like something only a professional would play, and that woman was the most professional of the four.

Kensuke: I guess…you do have a point.

Duplica: I'm still unsure…Yolei's is right, that woman seemed the most professional and that did seem the hardest…but then again, number 2 was the easiest in my opinion…

Kensuke: And do you think a young girl can play a complicated classical composition?

Yolei: And what about a cute boy over there? Can he?

__

Skuld: Yolei was the most vocal about picking the third one…which was wrong. It was designed to kill time and confuse the group…and it did…except for Rika.

Rika: It made me look suspicious as well.

__

Skuld: It did…but it was where she won the game as well.

Yolei: The next challenge, the dance challenge, was again to mess up, but to try and make it look like my partners fault rather than my own.

__

Skuld: She glomps Haley early, leading to him making him nervous and embarrassed. Yolei however in the dance made a number of mistakes…

(At various points, Haley (who is taking the lead) seems to go too fast for Yolei to follow through. Yolei is trying hard, but Haley's mistakes force her to try and make up….)

Yolei: I deliberately slowed down and as Haley took the lead, it made him look suspicious. I think that was one of my trademark mole techniques. Screw up and let the other sucker take the fall. (Yolei lets an evil laugh)

__

Skuld: The final challenge however was a mole masterstroke.

Yolei: I took a number or risks…one could have been making me injured when I went in the way of a catnip bomb…

Yolei: How the heck…

(A cat nip bomb explodes near her…which makes Nuku go all drowzy…)

Yolei: I expected Nuku to attack me…not kiss me!

Yolei is busy coughing badly from the smoke/cat nip bomb…and it isn't helped when Nuku glomps her under the influence of cat-nip…)

Nuku: Miaow! (licks her on the cheek)

Yolei: GROSS! 

(Eimi turns their attention to them to blast them…)

Yolei: NOOOO!!!!

Yolei: At that point, I needed to get out of the way…screw the sabotage…

__

Skuld: Yolei's fear overrided her sabotage…but then, a lucky break.

Yolei: I thought my only hope is Kensuke…but I didn't see that happen. Until I saw Rika, Chiriko and Duplica stuck together…I got an idea.

(Haley gets a boost from Akari as Haley clings on. He manages to climb onto the platform as Duplica calls over Rika and Chiriko…)

(…which brings all three into the line of fire of Eimi.)

Duplica: Crap.

(Eimi fires…just as Yolei and Duplica knock Rika and Chiriko out of the way 

respectively.)

Yolei: Owww…you guys all right?

Rika: I think so…(slightly twiches)…

Chiriko: Rika?!

Rika: I think a piece of debris caught me on the leg…

__

Skuld: In fact, Yolei, when diving to 'save' her, caught her with a nail file on the ankle. This injury led to Kensuke getting Rika out of there, giving him the free pass and losing the challenge.

Yolei: Hey, moles need luck…and improvisation helps as well!

(Yoloei had also succeeded in eliminating one of the people suspecting her early on, Akari…and her demise would also lead to Duplica's elimination…because unbeknownest to each other, Duplica thought that Akari had gone with Yolei most of the time…but in the last episode, she went for Rika! This meant hesitation on Duplica's part and would lead to her being eliminated a few episodes later.)

* * * *

****

EPISODE 11

Yolei: Another easy sabotage for me, all I had to do…was fail. And considering I was given the cooking challenge (chuckles) that wasn't too hard.

Kasumi: Congratulations Fuka!

Yolei: WHAT?!!

Kasumi: Well, Fuka's dish was simply more creative, and fun to make! I mean, from the Kansai region she has picked up a few things…

__

Skuld: Yolei simply made sure her dish wasn't as creative as Fuka's. Her one problem was that Yolei had the weakest out of the three who could cook, and she still failed, compared to Haley, who understandably failed, and Rika, who understandably won.

Yolei: My failsafe though was in Siberia anyway, and they were put under an eye more than I was…at least until they were eliminated of course.

__

Skuld: Yolei's next act of sabotage however was a lot more subtle.

Yolei: Knowing that the more time on the exercise bike, the longer and more tiresome the challenge would be, I put the pedal to the metal!

(Yolei goes next, and she seems to do even better than Duplica on the exercise bike. Despite appearances, Yolei is physically able thanks to trekking around the Digital World. She also gets a spot of reading…Marmalade Boy for our love-based heroine…^_^ x2)

__

Skuld: Yolei actually does the best on the bike…suggesting that she increased the time of the challenge…and it worked because the time Menchi did drop…

Kensuke: O.K, my turn.

Duplica: Sure…

(As she moves…Hyatt wakes up.)

Hyatt: Oh my…

(The lever drops and Menchi falls. Duplica and Kensuke both try to go for it, but neither are on the pad. And in any case, they both miss the mutt…and the legend is true…it's DEFINITELY cats that land on their feet….)

Kensuke: Crap…damn and blast…

__

Skuld: …they were too tired to react.

Yolei: I was proud of that one.

* * * *

****

EPISODE 12

__

Skuld: Again, Yolei goes last and using the control amplifiers, she's able to find out the scores of the teams. Again, after finding out the team passed anyway, she answered her questions correctly to avoid suspicion.

Yolei: That episode was quite difficult for me to sabotage, because of all the quizzes, so instead of trying to, I decided to play the game…but add little bits of sabotage in between.

CORRECT: £200

Yolei: Bank! (£200 in it)

Q: (to Yolei) Who was the 5th person to be eliminated?

Yolei: (thinks…and sadly sighs) It was Cody.

__

Skuld: Yolei answered questions that she was expected to answer and banked money early, knowing that all of the remaining five were quite intelligent so she decided not to risk going too far.

Yolei: I got chose for the Millionaire game, and I did try to sabotage the game at one point, so I wasted a lifeline on an early question…

Q:** Which complaint is also the title of a film by Alfred Hitchcock?**

A: Influenza B: Rubella C: Vertigo D: Kleptomania

(Yolei pauses…)

Yolei: I think I'll ask…no, I'll phone a friend.

Urd: You not up on Hitchcock?

Yolei: Hey, I'm Japanese…more of a Miyazaki fan.

Urd: Figures…who's the friend?

Yolei: I'll go with Duplica. She's an actress.

Duplica: That's your reason?!

Yolei: And on a Battle Athletes question, I suggested the wrong answer, and used 'Ask the Audience' to see if they took the bait. Unforunately…

Q: **In Battle Athletes, which of these four didn't qualify for University Satellite?**

A: Akari B: Ayla C: Jessie D: Tanya

Yolei: Hold it…remember this from somewhere…damn, on tip of my tongue. Akari definitely did…and she said Jessie as well…but I can't remember. I think Tanya…but not 100% sure. Can I ask the audience?

Urd: You may. Chiriko, Duplica, Haley, Rika, write down what you think is the correct answer…now!

(The four begin scribbling, some slower than others.)

Urd: Answers now please.

(Chiriko – TANYA)

(Duplica – AYLA)

(Haley – AYLA)

(Rika – AYLA)

Urd: A 75% chance there Yolei dear. So what's it to be?

Yolei: Ayla…that surprised me…I can't remember anything about her…I'll guess…I'll trust them. 

Urd: Answer?

Yolei: B, Ayla.

(Flashes…)

Urd: You are absolutely…(smiles)…correct.

(Yolei cheers and £1,500 in the bank.)

Yolei: …they got it correct and I had to go along with it to avoid suspicion.

(This would also lead to another clue to read about in the next chapter…)

* * * *

****

EPISODE 13

Yolei: I directly sabotaged the suitcase game, and said to people in the cars about my hesitancy about using a free pass as a direct excuse.

__

Skuld: A good bit of sabotage by our mole this time…

(Yolei sighs and slowly reveals her card. 'FREE PASS'.)

Yukino: (slowly) Free pass.

(Chiriko is surprised, as is Haley.)

Yukino: Rika-dear?

(Rika reveals a blank card, i.e. nothing.)

Yukino: Nothing. Which is exactly what you guys have because of Chiriko and Yolei having the same card. Rika gets nothing as that was what her card said…which means that Haley?

Haley: Yes?

Yukino: You're the only real winner with 3 free answers in the next quiz. But for now we've got another challenge to head to, so get prepared.

(As Yukino leaves, Yolei explains…)

Yolei: I can explain guys…

Haley: Go on.

Yolei: I just felt that it coming so end to the game that I felt it would be unfair if any of us won a free pass to the final. I want this to be the best man or woman to win this. If that makes me untrustworthy, fine. 

Chiriko: (nods) I kinda felt that as well. I think the free pass was the hardest one to choose.

__

Skuld: A perfect excuse for a perfect sabotage. However, she also knew that people would be on to her, so a bit of confusion was in order…

Yolei: After the last challenge, I decided that for the next one, I'd confuse people by hitting the target. I genuinelly wanted to try and hit it in the helicopter challenge, and I did. The team won, but it did the proper job, confusing them.

(It did…and would lead to Chiriko's elimination.)

(Yolei returns to the task in hand…and despite her initial nervousness, seems to get ready. Yolei like the others waits for it to go straight…)

Yolei: Here goes…

(Yolei adjusts her glasses and throws her shot. And it's…)

Yolei: Yatta!

(…good. CHALLENGE COMPLETED…)

__

Skuld: A direct sabotage, a direct victory…so for the final challenge, it was back to Little Miss Subtle.

Yolei: I did plenty of little things inside the Blair Witch Game, first of all, I talked a lot and occasionally delayed the timer…

Yolei: (smiles) Chiriko, that's your cue…

Haley: Yolei, timer…

Yolei: Oh right. (Reverses it as Haley marks down another 2 and a half minutes.)

Yolei: …the same happened when I put Chiriko and Rika together…although that was super cute!

__

Skuld: And she also nearly lost the challenge by getting Rika to call out…

Yolei: Oh the kamis! 

Haley: Geez…what the…

(It seems too much for Rika…)

Rika: I can't take this! (calls) Oh My…

__

Skuld: In the end, Yolei's delaying, plus mistakes from everyone else in the tent, contributed to the mole's sabotage and failure.

* * * *

****

EPISODE 14

Yolei: The final episode, so let's go out with a bang.

__

Skuld: Yolei's strategy was to get to the end, and whether she was by herself or not, she was going to get struck. Luckily, both Rika and Haley had already been hit, so it was an easy job of losing the game.

Yolei: I missed an easy shot off Faye as well so she could finish me off…

(Faye fires from swooping close to Yolei. It somehow misses…making her back now in clear view. Yolei fires…)

(…and misses.)

Yolei: Damn it!

(Yolei tries to break for it whilst Faye is regrouping, but she is now wide open. When Yolei realises this, she heads for an asteroid part…but Faye makes no mistakes a second time.)

Yolei: The final game was a bit dangerous, but Chromus said that nothing would get out of hand…I guess all that beefed up security helped…

__

Skuld: Despite the nature, Yolei still had a game to sabotage. Against Nakago, she wastes magic off his shield…

Yolei: O.K, let's try this…

(Yolei casts a lightning spell…which dispels against Nakago's ki shield)

Nakago: Hmph…hardly worth my notice…

__

Skuld: …and then focuses on curing, losing a lot of magic…and making her a quick target for Nakago.

Nakago: Fools…(he fires…at Yolei!)

(Yolei, totally unprepared for the blast, gets hit full front. And her HP goes down to 0. Nakago's is currently around half left, as Yolei 'dies')

Nakago: I am the general of the Kutou army. You think I don't know about tactics? Of course, I also figured your teamwork would come into play. I focused on one person, and when you came to protect her, the other was an easy target. Now, you two are next.

__

Skuld: Without a healer, Haley and Rika didn't have a chance.

* * * *

So now you've seen how Yolei sabotaged the game. However, what about the clues? There was a massive amount throughout, and the next chapter will explain them all…including how the four link clues led to Yolei and NOT Rika.

So read on!

__ __


	19. Clues and Finale

****

CLUES

And the last step to finding out the moles identity, the huge amounts of clues there were in the chapters. How many did you spot? More importantly, how many did you work out? Let's find out…

And enjoy the little epilogue as well. It's a bit sweet, but hey, what else did you expect from me? I like the mushy stuff!!!

* * * *

__

Chromus: Even before the story started, the mole's identity had been given a chance to be brought to light.

(The girl turns to the screen and removes her sunglasses…)

????: This is…your first clue.

__

Chromus: Yukino wasn't joking. The sunglasses were a reference to the only character who had worn them…Yolei, in the Digimon Movie.

* * * *

__

Chromus: The title of each chapter had a meaning to it as well. Each title had been an anime song, e.g. Catch You, Catch Me (CCS), Into The Dream (Kare Kano). However, the clue was the 'Anime Toon World card' in the first challenge, a reference to **Kikoku INUOE'S album, 'AnimeToonz', **a collection of **REMIX **songs from famous animes (hence the title, Animole: The Remix, another vital clue)

The exceptions were the crossover with AS5, where the title 'Moon Revenge' was a clue to what Yolei was planning…and in the last chapter, 'I Know' which is a reference to the character 'I-No' from Guilty Gear X2, who is played by…Kikoku Inuoe.

* * * *

__

Chromus: In Pokemole, the first word of each beginning said by the host (Professor Elm in this case) gave the mole's identity.

****

The…first…words…reveal…the…mole…is…Todd.

Chromus: This time, however, the first **two **words were needed…except for the final two chapters.

CHAPTER 1: **This is…**

CHAOTER 2: **Not the..**

CHAPTER 3: **Same old…**

CHAPTER 4: **Story of…**

CHAPTER 5: **The last…**

CHAPTER 6: **Pokemole as…**

CHAPTER 7: **This time…**

CHAPTER 8: **The first…**

CHAPTER 9: **Words as…**

CHAPTER 10: **Well as…**

CHAPTER 11: **The first…**

CHAPTER 12: **Six letters…**

This is not the same old story of the last Pokemole, as this time the first words as well as the first six letters…

__

Chromus: The six letters then came…

CHAPTER 13: **M**ay **I**nclude

CHAPTER 14: **Y**our **A**nswer

CHAPTER 15: **K**ind **O**nes.

__

Chromus: The six letters reveal **MIYAKO, **the Japanese name of our mole.

* * * *

****

CHAPTER 1

Chromus: In the soccer challenge, Yolei was chosen to be Turkey. In the World Cup, Turkey finished 3rd. This is a reference to the number of people who would get to the final, the final three. Yolei's number of 3 was a reference to the fact that she was guaranteed a spot in the final three…because she was the mole.

* * * *

Chromus: In each episode where a clue was announced, someone would use the word 'Bingo!' For example…

EPISODE 3

Yolei: The name…and if it isn't the digidestined then…

Joey: Bingo!

EPISODE 6

Yolei: Basically, you have no idea either…

Jayson: Bingo.

EPISODE 9

Akari: Ken, do you think you're being…um…

Duplica: Paranoid?

Akari: That will do.

Yolei: Bingo.

(In Episode 12 however, there was more than one…)

Chiriko: (sigh) I couldn't forget it considering how many times Kris was screaming it crying out…but the answer is Gyubei.

Yukino: Bingo!

Duplica: (chuckles) Oh, you mean Peropero?

Yukino: Bingo, you live. 

Rika: I believe it's that piano girl we saw the other day…I believe her name was Misao Amano.

Yukino: Bingo! You're good on the money Rika-chan.

(Yukino plays the tape, and whilst Haley does stall a while at the bill, he does eventually cough up the money.)

Yukino: Bingo!

Urd: Shot in the dark?

Yolei: Bingo!

__

Chromus: The word is a reference to the mole, as it is Miyako's (Yolei's) catchphrase and also a reference to her song, 'Crash Du Bingo!'. Notice that only Yolei and Yukino say it as well.

* * * *

SPECIAL CLUE:

In the Cluedo Challenge, I said if anyone got it right, they could either have some free answers OR a clue. One person did choose the clue and this was it.

'The mole is also the runner up.'

This reference refers to the next episode…

****

EPISODE 6

__

Chromus: Yolei in the cosplay challenge dressed as Pokemon's Casey. For the clue, this is a reference to Pokemole. Casey was in fact the runner-up of the original Pokemole…hence the clue, 'The mole is also the runner up' as Yolei dressed as her.

However, for those who didn't have the clue, it was also a reference to the final episode, where they went to two baseball stadiums, another reference to Miss Clemens, who Yolei cosplayed as.

Chromus: Along with the link clue came some words. 

Cosplay, Flattery, Fishy, Moley'

Cosplay – The link to Casey

Flattery – Imitation is the **SINCERE **form of flattery.

Fishy – Koi, is one of many variations for the word '**LOVE'**.

__

Chromus: Sincerity and Love, what Yolei's crests represent.

* * * *

****

EPISODE 7

__

Chromus: Two big clues in this episode, and this is where I believe our winner of the quiz at home won the game.

Chromus: The first clue was in the Trailmon game, when the five guests came in. Notice at the end of the challenge, we reveal where they came from.

(Quick shot of the mag, Newtype USA April 2003, and the feature, the top 100 heroines from 2002, Number 5 is Mahoro, 9 is Mihiru, 12 is Teletha, 15 is Milfeulle and 25 is Valkyrie…)

__

Chromus: Those numbers were vital clues. Change them into order of letters of the alphabet and you get…)

****

5 = E

9 = I

13 = L

15 = O

25 = Y

__

Chromus: The letters rearranged spell out the name of our mole. Y…O…L…E…I.

(But that's not all…)

Duplica: Trust the mole to put something in the ground…

__

Chromus: She was right, trust a mole to put something in the ground…

Duplica: We need to dig!

(Akari has finally found the place, a kid had sat on where the X was, which was labelled, bad luck or good coincidence?)

Akari: (digging) I…hate…moles…

(Akari manages to retrieve the final pictures, Evangelion's **Asuka** and **Christian** as Akari begins to head back…)

__

Chromus: The ground area hid the mole clue as Asuka and Christan…or should I say Asuka's dub actress 'Tiffany Grant' and Christian was the clue. Tiffany and Christian put together = Tiffani Christian, Yolei's dub voice actress.

* * * *

****

EPISODE 9

__

Chromus: Another link clue (which will be explained at the end…) and like the last one, a cryptic message.

'The Mole knows all reality. The Mole is flying high. The Mole is…'

__

Chromus: The mole is 'Flying High', another one of Miyako's (Yolei's) Japanese songs. The mole knows all reality is a reference to the various other excellent reality shows crossovers we've seen over the years. The first one was in this episode when Yolei quotes to Chiriko…

Yolei: Dammit, you're just too cute!

__

Chromus: A line straight out of Azumanga Daioh, only seen in Arpulver's Animazing Race. Later, Yolei would delve in much easier ones.

(Episode 11)

Yolei refers to Chiriko as GTC… a la Onizuka, from Anime Survivor 5.

Also, Shinji, Mimi and Yolei 'reunite' after they won Pokeball Run.

(Episode 12)

Yolei TWICE quotes from Battle Athletes, including the karaoke song.

Yolei quotes from Animazing Race when Chiriko gets Kris, and Yukino and Yolei double act with the 'deepest sympathies' line that Takato/Henry give to Anna during the Nadesico leg.

Final one, going way back, Yolei throws water over Duplica, copying a moment from the very first Roomies: Girls Edition.

__

Chromus: Also in Episode 12, Yolei quotes from Chromus' next fic, the catchphrase of the Murder Game.

Chiriko: Yes…so we suspect everyone…

Yolei: (chuckles) …and trust no-one.

* * * *

****

EPISODE 13

__

Chromus: In Episode 12, Yukino threatened this…

Yukino: Yolei, she's all yours!

Yolei: Ooh la la! The digidestined of love with the country of love's representative.

Yukino: Shut up or I get Kirika for you!

__

Chromus: And what happens this episode?

Minnie May: Oh suck it up girl!

Yolei: Just because you're a bomb blaster doesn't mean I am! Besides, I don't see anybody doing anything bet…

(A gunshot scares both girls from the helicopter front. It was a paintball shot, but you wouldn't have been able to tell by the stone face of **Kirika Yuumura (Noir) **who is piloting it.)

Minnie May: I've just wet myself.

Yolei: Oh great…as if I wasn't nervous enough.

__

Chromus: Notice that Kirika only shows her face to one person…the mole.

(And that's not all…)

Yukino: Yes Yolei. That's it. And unless the mole is actually artificial intelligence…I doubt even he or she can do too much with this…

__

Chromus: Another term for artifical intelligence? A.I. Ai = love, a mark of the mole.

* * * *

****

EPISODE 14

__

Chromus: By now, the game was pretty much over, but we added one more clue, from Nakago none the less…

Nakago: So, we've all come out to play. I guess now I'll clue you in. I'll fight you on my own level! COME ON!

__

Chromus: Nakago indeed clued them in. The quote he gives is from M.Bison in the Street Fighter anime movie. And the voice of Bison is also the same voice as Devimon…and the narrator for Season 2 of Digimon…the moles show.

* * * *

Chromus: So all those clues may have been tricky, but we did bring in 4 direct clues for people to work out the mole's identity, the four link clues.

(Every 3rd episode, we gave the contestants (and you at home reading) a clue.)

Episode 3: Green

Episode 6: A picture of a star lit night sky 

Episode 9: A picture of Sailor Moon's Haruka and Michiru with their respective weapons, with Haruka's sabre circled.

Episode 12: A card of a Chinese woman with the word 'VOICE' underneath.

Chromus: Now, I'm sure lots of people are wondering how the heck the clues lead to Yolei, when the sword and the card suggest Rika. Well, that's the problem. One clue may suggest Rika…but it was said you needed to LINK all 4 clues together to get to the moles identity.

(And indeed you did. The fact that the sabre was circled should have led you to believe that one thing in each clue was important. The first clue, Green, started you off…literally. Combined the four main things of each clue…and you get this…

Clue 1: GREEN

Clue 2: The NIGHT

Clue 3: SABRE

Clue 4: VOICE

You get this sentence.

GREEN NIGHT SABRE VOICE

Chromus: Indeed, if you did link them all together, you got that sentence. It refers to the Green Night Sabre from **Bubblegum Crisis 2040, **and her voice seiyuu is…you guessed it…**Rio Natsuki**, the voice of both Akari and Miyako (Yolei) in Animole. Fortunately, Akari didn't make it to the end…so the clues did link together and lead you to the mole…

…Miss Yolei Inuoe.

* * * *

****

EPILOGUE

(We are back at the Oden Restaurant, and 15 contestants (Shampoo has been forced back thanks to the goddesses) look on, enjoying some good oden, and watching the sabotages and clues…)

Giselle: I can't believe it! I had you pegged after episode 2 as well…

Yolei: Serves you right for picking on Chi-chan…

Cody: So, we're friends with a mole now Ken?

Ken: Yep…oh well, there was always something we could never trust about her.

Yolei: Guys…

Naoko: No, she played an excellent game, beating us all except for Rika, who played an even better game. 

Chiharu: Rika-chan, we expected you to get all the top marks in our tests from now on!

Rika: (blushing) Everyone…I was lucky.

Haitani: (shakes his head) I don't think so Rika-chan. I have a friend who is lucky…but that's mainly in his immortality. When it comes to tests, it's hard work, skills and smarts, and you showed all of those things by winning.

Haley: Yes, you were the best player at the end Rika, and I'm glad that you won if I didn't.

Akari: I think the three of you played a wonderful game to get to the end, there is no shame in coming second Haley!

Duplica: Easy for you to say, you're used to getting first!

(As the team laugh, some of the guys are having a word with Chiriko…)

Kensuke: So, you going to do it?

Chiriko: It's my only chance isn't it?

Touji: Trust me friend, knowing what it's like to be in love, the fact that you can lose it all can be the worst feeling in the world. And considering…

Chiriko: (sadly) I know.

Shirai: I don't know what really happened considering how early I went, but what I do know, is that if there is an opportunity, take it.

Chiriko: (nodding) Thank you.

* * * *

(Finally, Yukino tinks her glass to get everyone's attention…)

Yukino: Well, it was great that most of us got together for this final outing, but I believe there is some business to take care of.

(Yukino holds out a cheque, worth £141,700, addressed to one Miss. Rika Sasaki.)

Yukino: Remember to exchange it Rika, and well done!

(Yukino hands Rika the cheque, as a big round of applause around the table from all the contestants, Skuld, Urd and Yukino congratulate the winner. Rika is all smiles and bows to the team in mutual respect.)

Yukino: Well, my friends, that is it. I'd like to thank you all for coming here, and a special mention to Yolei Inuoe, who was a fantastic mole in the series…and so to end it…(smiles)…I have a challenge for you.

(Groans and chuckles)

Yukino: (holds up a glass) I propose a toast, to all of you who took part, to Haley, who came so close, to Rika, our winner, and to Yolei, our mole.

All: Kampai!

* * * *

Skuld: Is it time for them to go?

Urd: I guess…but let's let them have a few moments shall we…

(The two goddesses nod as in the back ground, the end theme to 'Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon' plays..)

__

If the sky opened up for me 

And the mountains disappeared

If the seas run dry, turn to dust

And the sun refused to rise,

I would still…find my way

By the light, I see in your eyes

The world I know, fades away

But you stay…

****

VOCAL CHORUS

In the light that we have shared…before time.

* * * *

If the years take away

Every memory that I have

I would still…find the way

That would lead me back to your side

The north star…may die

But your love…that I see…

In your eyes, will burn there always

By the love we have shared before time…

****

VOCAL CHORUS 2

One shining light will still remain…

Just a light that we have made before time…

* * * *

(Various shots of people leaving, saying goodbye, etc. Let's take a look at some of them shall we?)

Kensuke: I guess we'll never be able to go to a convention together right?

Naoko: I guess…but it was fun whilst it lasted.

Kensuke: Sure…partner.

Naoko: (shakes her head) Nope…friend.

(Kensuke and Naoko shakes hands…eventually Kensuke pulls her into a hug, nothing perverted don't worry, Naoko does feel a bit uncomfortable, but accepts it…)

Chiharu: Ah well. I guess Yamazaki didn't teach me enough…

Touji: Don't worry, there's plenty more for us to learn.

Chiharu: True. Good luck Mr. Touji!

Touji: (chuckles) I seem that old with these limbs huh?

(Elsewhere…)

Duplica: You heading back to your time now?

Akari: Yes…(near tears)…I wish not so soon but…

Duplica: Hey, we got to see each other again…(sadly)…although this is the last time I guarantee…

Akari: B..but…

(Duplica puts a finger in a 'shushing' motion)

Duplica: Hey…as long as they know each other in our hearts, we'll always be here for each other…

(Duplica takes something from her pocket and gives it to Akari, it's a ditto pendant, made of crystal)

Akari: Ditzy-chan?

Duplica: Keep it…close to your heart.

(Akari's tears now come and hugs her little sister. Duplica is also crying as they vacate…)

Haley: I guess I can apologise to you now fully now Ken. I'm sorry for taking Yolei's time, but you know that it wasn't because of…

Ken: No, it's my fault. I was so jealous and I didn't even know why. When you introduced yourself you told us about everything, and I never thought that far back. I just like to say sorry as well.

Haley: (smiles) Apology accepted…

(Ken and Haley shake hands. Yolei then hugs Haley)

Yolei: Good luck to you.

Haley: (crying slightly) Thank you.

(Yolei breaks up and then puts an arm around Cody and Ken…)

Yolei: So, feel like getting back home and telling Kari that I'm a mole?

Cody: Yeah…let's see you DNA digivolve now…

(The three chuckle as Haley turns to go…leaving just one duo we need to see…)

* * * *

Rika: So…it's goodbye?

(Shot of Rika and Chiriko on the hills. Behind them, Skuld seems to want to try and get them to leave, but Urd is stopping her with a smile on her face.)

Chiriko: Yes…I know it's goodbye…but I don't want it to be like that…

Rika: I…feel the same.

(The two are quiet for a moment. Chiriko feels Rika slide closer…)

Rika: I wish it wasn't…

Chiriko: Rika…we are from two different times, and two different worlds. But…I'll never forget the experiences and life you showed me. I love you now…and I still will when I get back.

(Chiriko takes out his leaf whistle and puts it in Rika's hand.)

Chiriko: There…play the melody within and our hearts will be there.

(Rika smiles, tears now flowing but hugs Chiriko. They don't let go for a while and when they do, they are in each others eyes…)

Rika: Wo?

Chiriko: (nods) Yes. Wo ai ni.

(The two kiss. It's a long peck but both of them are in tears doing it. After what seems like an eternity, the two break up as Urd and Skuld go towards them.)

Urd: I'm sorry…

(Chiriko nods as he stands up. He holds Rika's hand to the last moment before Urd transports Chiriko back to the past…but not without a parting 'Wo ai ni…')

(Shot of Rika staring out to the sun, holding two things, a leaf whistle and a cheque.)

Chiharu: Rika-chan, we're going!

Rika: Hai…I'll be with you in a minute.

(Final shot of Rika staring to the sun, looking at her two prizes…)

Rika: (looking at the cheque) I won the game…

(Looks at the whistle)

Rika: …but lost something else.

(Rika wipes away her last tears, and with a bright smile, runs towards Chiharu and Naoko, as the shot of her running stops in freeze frame.)

(The game…is over.)

* * * *

And there we have it! Congratulations to Rika Sasaki, the winner of Animole, commiserations to Haley Mabiki, the runner-up…and a big round of applause to Yolei Inuoe, Chromus' mole.

Rika's victory makes it two in a row for CCS, after their win in Animazing Race (Meiling and Syaoran). Considering CCS performances in AS3 (Sakura winning) as well as Roomies (Sakura final 4 and Madison/Tomoyo very close), it shouldn't really surprise that a CCS character wins…or of course, could have been the mole.

As I said, the choice was between three people when I started it, Naoko, Akari and Yolei (Yes, I did not once consider Chiriko, Duplica or Rika as a mole). It pretty much was certain on Akari…but I felt eventually that Yolei had better mole characteristics. So in the end, Digimon won through and we have our second mole.

Second…but not last. Look out in the next few weeks for the cast list of Animole 2, although it will be a long way away before it gets started on. I've already decided on the cast to be down to 12 people, 8 from shows decided on my latest poll, 2 from shows already used (hint: Fushigi Yuugi and Battle Athletes, as Akari and Chiriko were the most popular) and 2 from shows which haven't been used AT ALL. 

Chriko/Rika came as an idea as I went through the list of characters. I realised that out of the whole bunch, these two youngsters were probably the most mature (except for Haley, but he wasn't my original pick, see below), and Chiriko is SO underrated (even more so than Rika) that I really wanted something for him. Rika seemed the obvious choice, so there are 3 years difference? Compared to Rika's OTHER boyfriend, that's pennies.

As for my original 16, they're were changes. Haley was not an original pick, in fact, it was Seiya Uribitake who would have been the Nadesico rep. However, that stopped when he was in AS5. The only other really good male option would have been Jun Aoi, but then I saw the movie. Haley-kun was perfect.

Now, what we are all waiting for…the winner of the quiz. The top three are as follows;

3rd place is going to be kicking himself (as will 2nd, but for a different reason), because he had the mole locked on early on and got himself lots of points from his 3 highest in the first 7 quizzes. He started well on quiz 8…but then changed his mind from Yolei to Rika for the rest of the game. A costly mistake, as he would have surely been first than third. Still, 3rd place, with 51.5 points, is Fetch!

2nd place will also not be happy…but that's because of computer problems. Scoring constantly but unfortunately because of comp problems, the last few quizzes couldn't be done, but still scored enough to get this high, with 54 points is The Missing Link!

And the winner…

At first, this person seemed out of it, thinking the mole was Naoko. However, episode 7, this person changed their mind and stuck with our mole. With massive scores in the second half of the series (including a perfect 20 on the final quiz), the runaway winner with 80 points, is Waitoharu/Nakigo Porygon!

So congats! You win a choice of £50 equipment of DVDs, mangas and CD's, depending on your wishes. I'll be sending details ASAP.

But that's it…for the time being, expect a final chapter with my choices for Animole 2 coming soon though…

But it's fun! And until next time, and look for my next fic, The Murder Game, beginning soon!

Ja!

Chromus.

__ **** __


	20. The Second Coming

****

THE SECOND COMING

And now, to wet your appetites, Chrissy has picked his list of 12. This is a combination of the polls, this seasons popularity (thank you, thank you!) and my own warped mind.

Also below are slight hints to the 12 characters on board for my next fic, Murder Game. There will be a fantasy league so those who lost at Animole, you can have a better chance this time, as you don't need to know about the characters, you just need to use your minds and your detective skills.

And now, let's find out who Chris has chosen for next season!

* * * *

(Shot of a crowd with mixed reactions of the mole, but almost bursting with applause after Rika's victory. The author **Chromus** sits in a seat in his almost respectable studio in Nottingham and smiles.)

Chromus: Well, I'm glad you guys enjoyed it, and thanks for those who participated in the quiz. Congratulations to the winner, commerisations to everyone else, but I hope to see you again for the Murder Game coming VERY soon…

(A few cheers scatter as Chromus speaks again)

Chromus: However, I just couldn't wait and decided to start anew. Next year, we shall bring you the 3rd mole story in the Chromus arc, with 12 new characters, some familiar, some not, but hopefully, you'll get to know them all and enjoy them as much as this season…come on, none of you knew who Chiriko and Akari were and they topped the polls…which is why I'm pleased to bring out our first two contestants.

****

CONTESTANTS 1 AND 2: LAST SEASONS RENEWAL…

Chromus: Akari and Chiriko were last seasons most popular, so we've decided to bring in a representative from their shows again…first off, from Battle Athletes Victory, is she your generic Chinese girl? Well, one things for sure, she'll make things interesting, ladies and gentlemen, Ling-Pha Wong!

(Above the studio, an explosion hits…)

Chromus: What the…

(A hole in the formerly half-decent studio revealed a hot-air balloon with a face of a chinese girl. Said girl also appears in person as she jumps from the hot air balloon…and gets caught by 5 black robed figures on the way down…)

Ling-Pha: Ohhohohoho! It is I, Ling-Pha Wong, true heroine of my show and this show when it comes to be!

(**Ling-Pha Wong – Rich Chinese Girl - Battle Athletes Victory)**

Chromus: Need to get the insurance rates back…(recovers)…and now, Fushigi Yugi's representive, she used to be bad, but she's good again, she's a stunner, and she's one of many geniuses in this season…give a warm round of applause for Yui Hongo!

(An 18 year old blonde enters with a college uniform. She smiles as the audience politely applaud)

Yui: Thank you.

(**Yui Hongo – College student – Fushigi Yugi Eikoden)**

Chromus: These two were selected because of last season, this next 8 were selected from a combination of the polls and also from Chromus' own choices to see who would be good in this game…

****

CONTESTANTS 3-10: POLLS 

Chromus: From Cowboy Bebop, he came close in Roomies but failed to get into the final four, will he be able to hunt down a mole? Ladies and gentlemen, Jet Black!

(Cowboy Bebop makes their debut as a contestant in a Chromus fic, as the former police officer with the bionic arm waves and gets the best applause of the day because CB actually does show in the UK…)

****

Jet Black – Bounty Hunter/Retired Officer – Cowboy Bebop

Chromus: Everyone loves Tenchi Muyo, so we had to have one…she's been in a few of these shows, but hey, you guys love the underdog, and with a partner she has, that's no surprise. Everyone, Kiyone Mabiki!

(Kiyone gets a LOUD applause as Jet and Yui applaud her entrance. Kiyone high fives Jet and waves a V sign)

****

Kiyone Mabiki – Galaxy Police Officer – Tenchi Muyo

Chromus: To say this show has become the most popular anime on television would be an understatement. And what about this girl, usually the light of friendship, can she overcome the darkness of a mole? Everyone's favourite dancer, Anzu Shinzaki!

(The Yu-Gi-Oh! Rep is not surprisingly, the biggest cheer so far as she's a bit embarrassed, but still smiles (and a few fanboys faint). Anzu bows to the others as she's a bit in awe of the situation)

****

Anzu Shinzaki – Dancer – Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chromus: Next, many of you won't know her, but she's a 10 year old 'tensai shoujo'…meaning child genius. And she's just so cute! Please welcome, from Azumanga Daioh, Chiyo-chan, a.k.a. Chiyo Mihama!

(At first, it doesn't seem there is much reaction, but when Chiyo enters with her bobbing pigtails, the crowd does a 180 and does the 'Kawaii!' in unison. Chiyo waves to the crowd as a few of the contestants are a bit surprised of the age (and indeed size) difference now.

****

Chiyo Mihama – Child Genius – Azumanga Daioh!

Chromus: Those 4 were chosen as the top 4 shows in the polls. The rest came down to me. So first, we've had one child genius, and one college genius. Let's have a middle school one then…she has terrorized every school she's been in, but thanks to Onizuka, she's finally enjoying life. From GTO, welcome Urumi Kanzaki!

(The 14…not 19 as Onizuka unfortunately found out…beauty from GTO enters to some applause (and a few cat calls). Urumi smiles around before looking over the contestants and smiles, putting a hand on Chiyo's shoulders and one on Yui's.)

****

Urumi Kanzaki – Terrorizing Genius – Great Teacher Onizuka

Chromus: (to himself) Scary…(out loud)…time for the bishounen combo! First, from Sailor Moon, the rose thrower himself, welcome Mamoru Chiba!

(Another blast of applause, and this time the girls are loudest as the Sailor Moon bishounen enters, with a rose in the mouth. He smiles and throws the rose into the crowd, to a lucky girl (who probably if smart would make a killing on eBay…)

****

Mamoru Chiba – Future Prince – Sailor Moon

Chromus: For the ladies yes, but what about the young girls. Well, we got you covered there as well…he may be in love with Sana, but you can try and change his mind…movie star and young bishounen, is he this seasons Chiriko? Find out for yourself with Naozumi Kamura!

(The Kodomo No Omocha young bisho enters, and a few screaming girls immediately try to get out and get an autograph. Naozumi blushes and enters shyly to join the rest of the group.)

****

Naozumi Kamura – Child Star – Kodomo No Omocha

Chromus: And rounding out the trio, this guy gets girls to flock to him like nobody's business! His dream to get his Maryland maybe on hold, but make sure not to go completely under his spell…welcome our trademark perverted guy, from Yukino's show Kare Kano, welcome Hideaki Asaba!

(The second bishounen after Arima of Kare Kano, and half the girls immediately go faint whilst the other half just scream. Asaba takes it cooly as usual, as a few of the girls of the contestants look at him oddly…Hideaki notices and flashes a smile.)

****

Hideaki Asaba – Lady Killer – Kare Kano 

Chromus: That's 10, but there are 12. This season, we have two debuts in the world of reality games. One of them is from old school, whilst the other is a new age…let's see how you do with these two?

****

DEBUT REALITY: OLD SCHOOL AND NEW SCHOOL

Chromus: First of all, before Inu Yusha, before Ranma…but after Urusei Yatsura, there was this show about a few losers inside a run down appartment. Debuting in 1986 in anime form, Rumiko Takahashi created a masterpiece. We welcome for reality debut, Maison Ikkoku, and it's representative, the hopeless Yusaki Godai!

(The unlucky in love former ronin enters to only a bit of applause, to be expected. He smiles goofily as he takes in the situation.)

****

Yusaki Godai – Former Ronin – Maison Ikkoku

Chromus: From a 1986 to a 2002 show, things don't change much. This guy has a beautiful fiance, but still shares his place with 5 other girls…geez…but this isn't Love Hina or even Tenchi Muyo…we know the result here. Represnting Ai Yori Aoshi, welcome the luckiest man on earth, Kaoru Hanabishi!

(Kaoru enters, blushing at that remark, and a fair applause for the college student.)

****

Kaoru Hanabishi – Engaged College Student – Ai Yori Aoshi

* * * *

Chromus: So, let's see those people again!

****

Anzu Shinzaki (Yu-Gi-Oh!)

Chiyo Mihama (Azumanga Daioh)

Hideaki Asaba (Kare Kano)

Jet Black (Cowboy Bebop)

Kaoru Hanabishi (Ai Yori Aoshi)

Kiyone Mabiki (Tenchi Muyo!)

Ling-Pha Wong (Battle Athletes Victory)

Mamoru Chiba (Sailor Moon)

Naozumi Kamura (Kodomo No Omocha)

Urumi Kanzaki (GTO)

Yui Hongo (Fushigi Yugi Eikoden)

Yusaki Godai (Maison Ikkoku)

Chromus: One of these 12 will win a lot of money. But of course…one of these will also be a mole. I guess we'll wait and see…

(Chromus spots a few people writing in journals…)

Chromus: (sweatdrops) There are no clues in this part…

(A few groans)

Chromus: I leave you now, but first, let's digest the 12 contestants of the Murder Game…who I won't directly reveal, but allow you to try and work out…)

* * * *

****

WHO ARE WE?

GIRL 1 – She's the infamous cooking third team-mate of Animole's resent 'beauty'.

****

GIRL 2 – She's the second child of the organisation of NERV.

****

GIRL 3 – At 8 years old, she was lost in the desert. Many years later, she turned into an explanation expert aboard the mightiest battleship in space.

****

GIRL 4 – She is the youngest of the household that spawned Animole's host.

****

GIRL 5 – The youngest person in Murder Game, she gets nervous easily, but thanks to her alter-ego, she can get stronger. She's also an avid piano player.

****

GIRL 6 – This girl is the daughter of the legendary Hercule.

* * * *

****

BOY 1 – This man is Chicago's notorious Roadbuster.

****

BOY 2 – He is the oldest of this group of digidestined, and has a crush on the only girl in the group.

****

BOY 3 – He is Holy Forest Academy's male genius, and one of the first people who converted to Onizuka's side.

****

BOY 4 – He is one of AD Police's finest officers and shares a brother/sister like relationship with one of Chromus' trademark characters, Nene Romanova.

****

BOY 5 – He's an archeologist and a Tokyo U sensei all in one. He has also been the object of affection from more than one girl at the Hinatasou.

****

BOY 6 – He lies, he lies and lies some more…but Chiharu still loves him.

* * * *

Some easy, some not, but hopefully that will get you ready for both Animole 2 and Murder Game.

I hoped you enjoyed Animole and hope to see you for MG, and until then, thank you and goodbye!


End file.
